Lebensliniene
by arce73
Summary: Das Leben der Ryans und McLeods. Ihre Kindheit und wie sie Erwachsen werden und gemeinsam um Drovers kämpfen....Rating MMA!
1. Kapitel 1 bis 8

**Lebenslinien**

**Autor:** Ari (feedbackcesari.ch)

**Rating:** FSK 16 - 18

**Pairing:** Claire/Alex Tess/Nick

**Inhalt:**

Die Kinder und- Jugendjahre von Alex. Claire, Nick und Tess.

Claire die mit den Ryan Brüder aufwuchs und wie sie mit Alex immer in Konkurrenzkampf stand.

Als junge Erwachsen werden sie die besten Freunde und meistern gemeinsam manch harte Schicksalsschläge, während Tess als kleines Kind Drovers verließ und früh lernte auf eigenen Beinen zustehen.

Ihr Weg führt sie erst als Erwachsene wieder zur väterlichen Farm und zur gleichen Zeit lüftet Jack ein Familiengeheimnis.

Nach seinem Tod erfahren alle Beteiligten, dass er eine irrsinnige Bedingung ans Erbe gebunden hat, die vor allem das Leben von Claire und Alex beeinflusst.

Um die Farm zu behalten, müssen die Beiden heiraten und eine Familie gründen, damit Drovers Run nicht in fremde Hände gerät.

Werden die Freunde es schaffen diese Hürde zu nehmen, ohne, dass ihre Freundschaft darunter leidet?

Schafft es Tess sich in das Farmleben einzugewöhnen und ihre Ängste vor einer festen Beziehung zu überwinden?

Oder fällt die Farm in die gierigen Hände von Harry Ryan der alles daran setzt, dass Jacks Bedingungen nicht erfüllt werden

**Anmerkung**:

**1.)**Die Geschichte ist zeitlich gegliedert und stimmt NICHT mit den Serienstaffeln überein. Die Alter der Protagonisten habe ich versucht zu lassen wie wir sie aus der Serie her kannten. Da es aber sehr unterschiedliche und vor allem widersprüchliche Angaben diesbezüglich gibt habe ich mich entschlossen das Alter von den Figuren meiner Storyline anzupassen.

**2.)**Einige Ereignisse habe ich aus der Serie übernommen, andere abgeändert oder erfunden.

**3.) **Danke an MTL Fan und Elaline die meine Geschichte Beta lesen und an Jayna und Mimmi die vorneweg alle Kapitel bereits bekommen haben. Beide haben mich immer wieder ermutigt an der Story dran zubleiben und ja weiter zuschreiben.

**4.)**Auch wen es bist zu den FSK Kapitel dauert, bitte ich euch daran zuhalten!!! Die Wortwahl ist nicht immer die feinste und ich will niemanden schaden zuführen und auch nicht verderben;-)

**Disclaimer:**

Alle MLT Charaktere sind Eigentum von Nine Network, The South Australian Film Corporation and Millenium Television. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Einige Charaktere sind von mir erfunden und somit Eigentum des Autors.

**Kapitel: **65

**Archiviert:** 27.7.06 -18.11.06

**1.Kapitel**

**23.April 1973, Drovers Run**

„Oh Liz, dein Junge ist so ein süßer Bengel! Wenn der mal groß ist wird er den Mädchen Reihenweise das Herz brechen!" Prudence McLeod saß am Wochenbett von ihrer Nachbarin Liz Ryan. Eigentlich waren sie keine Freundinnen, aber in den letzten vier Monaten waren sie sich etwas näher gekommen. Nun so eine Schwangerschaft verbindet eben und Prudence bekäme in acht Wochen ebenfalls ihr erstes Kind.

„Ist auch alles in Ordnung mit ihm? Ich meine immerhin ist er vier Wochen zu früh gekommen!" fragte sie besorgt weiter. Liz lächelte sie milde an

„Ja er ist vollkommen gesund! Es ist ein Wunder! Harry ist ganz schön stolz einen kleinen Stammhalter zu haben." In ihren Augen konnte man den Stolz sehen, dass sie einen Jungen geboren hatte. Nicht auszudenken wenn ihr Kind ein Mädchen geworden wäre, Harry war so erpicht auf einen Sohn gewesen!

Nur ein Sohn konnte seine über alles geliebte Farm Killarney weiter führen.

Prudence dachte in dem Moment an das Gleiche. Sie betete dafür, dass ihr Kind, das sie unter ihrem Herzen trug, ebenfalls ein Junge war.

Ihr Mann Jack wünschte sich ebenfalls so sehr einen Sohn, der Drovers Run später einmal erben würde.

„Es wird Zeit für mich zu gehen Liz. Ich komme dich dann zu Hause besuchen, wenn du und klein Alex da seid. Nochmals meinen Glückwunsch!" Herzlich verabschiedeten sich die zwei Frauen voneinander und Prudence fuhr zurück auf ihre Farm.

Zwei Monate Später war es dann bei ihr soweit. Im Gegensatz zu Liz gebar sie ihr Kind zu Hause. Es war eine schwierige und sehr lange Geburt und nach 14 Stunden hielt sie erschöpft ihrer kleine Tochter Claire Louise in den Armen.

Sie freute sich, dass alles gut gegangen war und doch war sie nicht glücklich.

Sie hatte in Jacks Augen die Enttäuschung gesehen, als die Hebamme ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass er nun stolzer Vater einer kleinen Tochter sei.

Er hatte es nickend zur Kenntnis genommen und war dann sofort wieder an seine Arbeit gegangen.

Traurig saß Pru in ihrem Bett und betrachtete ihre Tochter.

Sie hatte die gleichen blauen Auen wie sie selber und das energische Kinn ihres Vaters.

„Oh meine süße Claire, nimm es deinem Vater nicht übel. Ich weiß er liebt dich, aber er hatte sich so auf einen Sohn gefreut." Murmelte Pru und zärtlich fuhr ihrem Kind über das flaumige Haar.

Jack arbeitete an dem Zaun und rüttelte wütend daran rum, als er hörte, dass sich ein Pferd näherte.

Er sah auf und erkannte Harry Ryan, seinen Nachbar. Murrend nahm er wieder seine Arbeit auf.

Dass Harry gerade jetzt auftauchte passte ihm gar nicht. Zu groß war seine Wut darüber, dass Pru einem Mädchen das Leben geschenkt hatte.

Was sollte er denn mit einem Gör? Ein Junge, ja das wäre ein Grund zu Freude gewesen, aber ein Mädchen das irgendwann heiratet und dann wegzieht.

Oh nein, so hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt.

„Hallo Jack, wie ich gehört habe sind Glückwünsche angebracht! Ein Mädchen nicht war?" Harry begrüßte Jack und versuchte gar nicht den Spott aus seiner Stimme zu nehmen.

Sie waren zwar Freunde und Nachbarn, aber in erster Linie waren sie Rivalen! Und dass Jack nun eine Tochter hatte, statt wie er einen Sohn, hatte er mit großer Genugtuung vernommen.

„Danke!" murmelte Jack bissig. Ihm war der Ton nicht entgangen und es ärgerte ihn nun noch mehr.

„Mach dir nichts daraus Jack. Ich finde es sogar sehr gut! So kann deine Tochter meinen Jungen heiraten und dann gehört uns die größte Farm Australiens!" bemerkte Harry hinterlistig.

Jacks Kopf fuhr hoch. „Das könnte dir so passen! Ich kann mit Pru immer noch weiter Kinder zeugen und das nächste wird sicher ein Junge!"

Harry lachte „Gut, dann sorge ich dafür, dass mein nächstes Kind ein Mädchen wird und dann können ja die über Kreuz heiraten!"

Wütend funkelte Jack ihn an „Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun, als mich bei der Arbeit zu stören? Ich denke dein Betrieb ist groß genug, da findet sich bestimmt auch eine Tätigkeit für so einen Holzkopf wie dich!" fuhr er ihn an.

Harry tippte sich lachend an seine Hutkrempe und ritt wortlos davon.

Die Monate vergingen und Jack hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass er nun eine Tochter hatte. Er hatte sie inzwischen sehr lieb gewonnen und an ihrem Dickkopf erkannte er, dass sie seine Sturheit geerbt hatte!

**18. Juni 1975, Drovers Run **

Liz und Alex waren zur Geburtstagsfeier von Claire eingeladen und nun sahen die schwangeren Freundinnen ihren Kindern beim Spielen zu.

Bei Pru war es in wenigen Wochen soweit und Liz sollte ihr zweites Kind im Oktober bekommen.

Ihre zwei erstgeborenen hatten die Sturköpfe ihrer Väter geerbt und den Beiden beim Spielen zuzusehen kam einer Gefängnissaufsicht gleich.

Egal um was es ging, die beiden Zweijährigen stritten sich mehr um die Spielsachen als damit zu spielen.

Einmal hatte Claire Alex die Sandschaufel an den Kopf geschlagen, so dass dieser sie wütend mit Sand überhäuft hatte. Doch statt, wie von einem Mädchen zu erwarten wäre, sie weinend zu ihrer Mutter rannte, boxte und biss sie Alex bis die Mütter dazwischen gehen mussten, um die zwei Streithähne auseinander zu bringen.

Claire genoss es, wenn ihre Muter sie auf den Armen trug und Pru ihr dann immer erzählte, dass sie bald eine große Schwester sei und dass sie dann auf ihr kleines Brüderchen oder Schwesterchen aufpassen dürfte.

Jedes Mal wenn ihre Mutter von einem Jungen sprach verzog sie eine Schnute und meinte nimmer „Kei Junge, die blöd, Alex doof!" murmelte sie dann immer und Pru musste jedes Mal aufs Neue lachen.

Ein paar Wochen später war es soweit. Mitten in der Nacht bekam Prudence Wehen und wieder wurde es eine schwere Geburt, so dass die Hebamme sich entschloss einen Arzt zu rufen.

Doch die Geburt zog sich hin und als der Arzt dann endlich eintraf, hatte Pru bereit soviel Blut verloren, dass er für die Mutter nichts mehr tun konnte. Er kämpfte um das Leben des Ungeborenen und als der Morgen anbrach hatte er auch den Kampf um den kleinen Jungen verloren.

Mit versteinertem Gesicht vernahm Jack die Nachricht, dass seine Frau im Kindsbett verstorben war und dass sein Sohn es ebenfalls nicht geschafft hatte. Claire zupfte ihm am Hosenbein und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Mama? Baby?" fragte sie gespannt.

Jack hob seine Kleine hoch und drückte sie an sich „Nein mein Spatz, deine Mom ist zu den Engeln geflogen und hat deinen Bruder mitgenommen!"

Claire verstand nicht was ihr Vater damit sagen wollte und meinte nur „Alex blöd! Kei Junge!"

Jacks Herz zerbrach fast, als er ihre Worte vernahm. Versteinert ließ er Claire wieder hinunter.

Er musste raus hier! Raus aus diesem Haus, in dem der Tod Einzug gehalten hatte.

Claire versuchte ihrem Vater hinterher zu tapsen, aber er war einfach zu schnell. Traurig setzte sie sich hin und begann zu weinen. Die Hebamme kam zu ihr hin und tröstete die Keine.

Geschockt hatte Liz vom Tod ihrer Freundin gehört und bat Harry sie unverzüglich nach Drovers zu fahren.

Dort angekommen sah sie, dass Jack nicht da war und kümmerte sich nun liebevoll um Claire.

Als Jack betrunken am Abend nach Hause kam, fand er eine immer noch wartende Liz vor.

„Jack es tut mir ja so leid!" sagte sie unendlich traurig. Jack sah sie mit einem leeren Blick an und nickte.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" fragte sie besorgt weiter.

„Ja nimm die Kleine mit nach Killarney. Ich kann sie im Moment nicht um mich haben." bat er sie hölzern.

Liz verstand und tat ihm den Gefallen.

Zwei Tage später war dann die Beerdigung von Prudence und dem Jungen. Jack hatte ihm den Namen Adam gegeben.

Er schien ein gebrochener Mann zu sein und als er Liz fragte, ob Claire noch länger bei ihnen bleiben könnte, brachte Liz es nicht übers Herz ihm diesen Wunsch abzuschlagen.

So kam es, dass Claire die nächsten drei Monate auf Killarney verbrachte. Als Liz dann ins Spital musste, um ihr zweites Kind zubekommen, hatte sich Claire verstört in ihrem Zimmer verkrochen und lange geweint.

Alex war ihr gefolgt und sehr verwundert, das die sonst doofe Claire nun in ihrem Bettchen lag und weinte.

Er krabbelte zu ihr aufs Bett und legte ihr seine Patschehändchen aufs Gesicht, so als wollte er verhindern, dass sie weiter weinte.

Zusammen blieben sie so liegen und als am Abend ein glücklicher Harry nach Hause kam fand er die zwei Kinder schlafend in einem Bettchen.

Liz kehrte wenige Tage später wieder nach Hause und hatte ihren zweiten Sohn, Nick, dabei.

Alex war glücklich dass seine Mutter ihm einen Bruder zum spielen geschenkt hatte.

Er war ja noch zu klein um zu verstehen, dass Nick nicht sein Eigentum war. Doch die Freude über das neue Spielzeug verschwand bald, als Alex merkte, dass der ja nur am schlafen und schreien war.

So spielte er wieder vermehrt mit Claire, wobei diese Spiele eher darin bestanden sie zu foppen und ihr immer Streiche zu spielen.

Liz hatte Claire sehr in ihr Herz geschlossen und genoss es neben ihren Jungs ein Mädchen zu haben. Sie verwöhnte Claire und zog ihr andauernd Röckchen an und machte ihr immer süße Zöpfchen.

Das Claire diese Aufmachung nicht passte und bei jeder Gelegenheit ihre Kleider einsaute überging Liz dabei fliesend.

Auch Alex mochte es nicht wie sehr sich seine Mutter um Claire bemühte.

Als sie an einem Nachmittag zusammen bastelten und Liz einen Moment das Zimmer verließ schnappte sich Alex die Bastelschere und schnitt Claire einen ihre Zöpfe ab.

Frech grinsend hielt er seine Trophäe in den Händen und wedelte damit herum!

Claire war darüber so böse, dass sie darauf hin den Bastelkleber über seinem Kopf ausleerte.

Als Liz mit Nick auf dem Arm zurück kam und sah, was die beiden Streithähne veranstaltet hatten, beschloss sie, dass es nun doch an der Zeit wäre, dass Jack sich wieder um seine Tochter kümmern sollte.

In einem Telefongespräch erklärte sie ihm was sich zugetragen hatte und dass es auch in seinem Interesse wäre, wenn er seine Tochter abholen würde.

Sie versprach ihm eine geeignete Haushälterin zu suchen und dass sie auch in Zukunft immer für ihn da wäre.

So kam es das sich wenige Tage später eine junge hübsche Frau sich bei Liz vorstellte und sich um den Job bei Jack bewarb. Liz war sehr angetan von der jungen Frau und stellte Meg ein.

**2. Kapitel**

**April 1976, Drovers Run**

Etwas mehr als ein dreiviertel Jahr war vergangen und Jack hatte sich mit seinem Schicksal als Witwer abgefunden.

Claire war inzwischen fast drei Jahre alt und Meg hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, diesen Wirbelwind zu bändigen.

Liz war ihm am Anfang eine große Hilfe gewesen und so lernte er nach und nach wie er sich mit seiner Tochter arrangieren musste.   
Claire war ihrer Mutter so ähnlich und jedes Mal wenn Jack in die blauen Augen seiner Tochter sah, zerriss es ihm das Herz.

Er wusste, dass er sein Lebensglück an dem Tag als er Pru und Adam beerdigt hatte verloren hatte.

Einzig Claire gab ihm etwas Halt! Er liebte seine Tochter und trotzdem fragte er sich, ob er Claire nicht mehr lieben würde, wenn sie ein Junge wäre.

So einer wie Alex Ryan. Der war mit seinen drei Jahren ein kleiner Teufel und so Stur, wie es eben nur ein Ryan sein konnte.

Zwischen ihm und Claire war so eine komische Verbindung entstanden.

Zwar mochten sich die Beiden nicht sonderlich und jedes Mal wenn sie zusammen trafen stritten sie und doch... sie suchten die Nähe des Anderen und wenn ein anderes Kind einen der Beiden ärgerte, standen sie sich gegenseitig bei.

Jack begleitete Harry nach Melbourne, da sie wegen des örtlichen Farmerrates einige Dinge mit dem Dachverband zu klären hatten.

Bei dieser Gelegenheit lernte er eine sympathische Kellnerin kennen.

Die junge Frau hatte so ein sprudelndes und fröhliches Wesen, dass Jacks Widerstand zu bröckeln begann.

Am letzten Tag den er in Melbourne verbrachte, nahm er Ruth mit in sein Zimmer und verbrachte eine wunderschöne Nacht mit ihr.

Der Abschied am nächsten Tag fiel beiden sichtlich schwer, denn Ruth hatte sich Hals über Kopf in den stattlichen und gut aussehenden Farmer verliebt.

Sie tauschten ihre Telefonnummern aus und blieben dadurch im engen Kontakt, bis es Ruth nach drei Wochen nicht mehr aushielt, ihre sieben Sachen packte und nach Drovers fuhr.

Sie brauchte lange, bis sie den richtigen Weg zu Jacks Farm fand und verfuhr sich einige Male. Sie wusste zwar, dass Jack ein Farmer war, aber dass er so ländlich Leben würde hatte sie schon erschreckt.

Als sie an der Eingangstür von Drovers klopfte, bereute sich inzwischen ihren spontanen Einfall und wandte sich zum Gehen ab.

In diesem Augenblick kam Jack über die Veranda und blieb erstaunt stehen als er die zierliche Frau erkannte.

Sein Herz machte einen erfreuten Satz.

„Ruth? Bist du das?" rief er sanft.

Sie drehte sich um und als sie ihn wieder sah waren all ihre Zweifel vergessen, sie rannte auf ihn zu und Jack nahm sie lachend ihn die Arme.

„Oh du sturer Farmersmann ich habe dich so vermisst. Ich musste dich einfach sehen!" sagte sie überschwänglich und überhäufte ihn mit tausend Küssen.

Jack lachte verschmitzt. Ruth war so anders als Prudence.  
Während seine erste Frau ein sehr schüchterner Mensch und sparsam mit öffentlichen Zuneigungsbekundungen war, genoss Jack nun das Gefühl wie Ruth ihn stürmisch umarmte. Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr ihm die Nähe einer Frau gefehlt hatte. 

"Daddy wer sein Tante?" fragte auf einmal eine zarte Stimme und beide Erwachsene sahen hinunter.

Claire stand einfach nur da und sah die hübsche Frau mit großen und erwartungsvollen Augen an.

Ruth ließ Jack augenblicklich los und sah Jack erstaunt an.

„Jack du hast mir nicht erzählt, dass du ein Kind hast! Sag bloß du bist verheiratet!" in ihrer Stimme schwang ein hauch von Wut mit.

Besänftigend Blickte der harte Farmer in die hellen graublauen Augen die ihn wütend anfunkelten.

„Ruth ich war verheiratet, Claires Mutter ist vor nicht ganz einem Jahr gestorben." erklärte er ruhig.

Ruth Wut verrauchte sofort und nun blickte sie wieder zu dem kleinen Mädchen hinunter, dass sie forschend ansah. Sie kniete zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr die Hand.

„Hi Claire, ich bin Ruth und eine Freundin von deinem Daddy. Na sag mal, wo bist du denn gewesen, du bist ja ganz dreckig im Gesicht! Hast wohl einen Kampf mit einem Misthaufen gehabt. Und hast du gewonnen?" verschwörerisch sah sie die Kleine an.

Claire lächelte breit und verlegen kicherte sie „Kein Misthaufen ich nur Kommher gelaufen. Ich ihn baden, er aber nicht!" sagte Claire altklug.

Ruth lachte leise „Komm her? Wer ist das?"

„Mein Hund, ist so alt, nur auf Kommher hören!" Claire sah Ruth an, irgendwie mochte sie diese schöne und liebe Frau.

„Essen? Hier? Meg kochen viel und sooooooo gut!" lud sie die fremde Frau spontan ein.

Ruth richtete sich wieder auf und sah Jack an.

Er hatte die ganze Szene verfolgt und war erstaunt wie zutraulich Claire war. Normalerweise verhielt sie sich Fremden sehr zurückhaltend, besonders Frauen gegenüber war sie manchmal sogar richtig pappig.

Langsam nickte er mit dem Kopf und Ruth schaute ihn überglücklich an.

„Na mein Mäuschen, wie findest du es, wenn wir zwei Ladys uns vor dem Essen etwas hübsch machen?" erwartungsvoll sah Ruth zu der Kleinen runter.

Claire lachte nun laut los „Meg auch immer will mich Baden! Baden blöd! Muss ich?" bettelnd und mit einem herzzugehenden Blick sah Claire Ruth an.

Ruth nahm Claire an die Hand „Nun Mäuschen, Baden kann ziemlich viel Spaß machen. Ich hab da so ein Schaumbad dabei, danach duftest du wie ein ganzer Jasmin Strauch!"

Claire sah sie neugierig an und auf einmal hatte sie es sehr eilig Ruth das Badezimmer zu zeigen. Schaumbad! Das hörte sich lustig an und sie wollte sehen was die Frau damit gemeint hatte!

Lachend ließ sich Ruth von dem kleinen Wirbelwind mitziehen und Jack brachte während dessen ihr Gepäck ins Haus. Unschlüssig blieb er vor seinem Schlafzimmer stehen.

Einen Momentlang überlegte er ihren Koffer in sein Zimmer zu bringen, entschied sich aber dagegen und brachte ihn in das Zimmer nebenan.

Aus dem Badezimmer hörte er wie seine Tochter vergnügt quietschte. Er klopfte an und steckte dann seinen Kopf durch die Tür.

„Ruth, ich muss noch schnell ein paar Arbeiten erledigen, ist das ok für dich, wenn ich dich allein lasse?" fragte er.

Ruth blinzelte ihn an und wischte sich den Schaum aus dem Gesicht, den Claire ihr angeworfen hatte.

„Geh ruhig, ich denke Claire und ich wissen uns auch ohne dich zu amüsieren, nicht wahr Mäuschen?" ein heftiges Kopfnicken des Mädchens bestätigte ihre Aussage.

Beruhigt ging Jack hinunter und sagte noch Meg schnell bescheid, dass sie Besuch hatten.

Nachdem Ruth und Claire zusammen gebadet hatten (Ruth hatte sich dafür entschlossen, nachdem Claire ein paar Male angespritzt hatte) trocknete sie sie sorgfältig ab und Claire zeigte ihr nun ihr Zimmer. Auf dem Nachtisch stand ein Foto von einer wunderschönen Frau, die aber einen seltsamen traurigen Blick hatte.

„Meine Mami. Sie und Adam Engel! Das von Mami, mein Schatz!" Als sie das sagte öffnete sie ihre Nachttischschublade und holte ein kleines Parfumfläschchen heraus „Riech mal!" forderte sie Ruth auf.

Gerührt roch Ruth daran und ihre Augen schimmerten feucht.

„Du vermisst deine Mami sicher sehr?"

Claire sah sie an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann ging sie hinüber zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und sah Ruth auffordernd an.

Ruth hatte zwar keine großen Erfahrungen mit Kindern, aber sie verstand sofort, was Claire von ihr wollte. Sie ging zu ihr hin und als sie den Inhalt des Schrankes sah, musste sie sich ein lautes Lachen verkneifen.

An deren Inhalt konnte man eindeutig erkennen, dass ein Mann die Kleider ausgesucht hatte. Kein einziges Kleidungsstück passte so richtig zusammen.

„Oh Claire, ich denke ich bin wirklich zum richtigen Zeitpunkt gekommen!" sagte sie und fuhr ihr zärtlich über den Kopf.

Und tatsächlich bereits wenige Tage später konnte sich niemand mehr vorstellen wie das Leben ohne Ruth auf der Farm aussehen konnte.

Claire hatte einen solchen Narren an ihr gefressen und Ruth erging es nicht anders.  
Das kleine Mädchen hatte sich unbemerkt in ihr Herz geschlichen und hatte es komplett ausgefüllt.

Als Ruth am ersten Abend bemerkt hatte, dass Jack sie im Nebenzimmer einquartiert hatte, war sie zwar etwas enttäuscht gewesen, aber sie hatte es verstanden. Auch Meg schloss mit Ruth schnell Freundschaft und je länger Ruth blieb umso mehr verliebten sich Claire und Jack in sie.

So kam es das wenige Wochen nach ihrem Einzug, Ruth Sachen in Jacks Schlafzimmer standen. Die wenigsten überraschte es, dass Jack drei Monate später diese quirlige und stets gutgelaunte Frau heiratete.

Doch am glücklichsten war Claire, durch Ruth Anwesenheit hatte sich das kleine Mädchen sehr verändert und blühte nun richtig auf.

Hin und wieder kam es sogar vor, dass die Kleine Mama zu ihr sagte.

Die einzige, die die neuen Verhältnisse in Drovers Run nicht guthieß war Liz.

Ihr kam es wie ein Verrat an Prudence vor, dass Jack geheiratet hatte und Claire in Ruth eine Art Mutter sah.

Bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit ließ Liz Ruth spüren, dass sie nicht dazugehörte und dass sie sie niemals akzeptieren würde.

**3. Kapitel**

**Juli 1977, Drovers Run**

Ruth saß auf der Veranda von Drovers und genoss den kühlenden Abendwind.

Die anhaltende Dürre ließ das Thermometer unerbittlich über die 40 Grad klettern. Zu ihren Füßen saß die Vierjährige Claire und badete Ruths geschwollene Füße im kühlem Wasser.

Unermüdlich strich Claire mit dem Schwamm über die Unterschenkel ihrer Stiefmutter und betrachtete deren runden Bauch.

Ruth sah auf das weite Land vor ihr und dachte versonnen an das vergangene Jahr. Dass ihr dieses harte und manchmal ein wenig karge Land dermaßen ans Herz wachsen würde, damit hatte sie nie gerechnet.

Zwar war das Leben auf einer Farm nicht immer einfach und irgendwo brannte immer ein neues Problem unter den Nägeln, aber um nichts in der Welt wollte sie hier weg.

Auch wenn Jack ein paar Mal im Jahr auf Viehtrieb war und sie sich dann in diesen Tagen nach ihrem altem Leben in der Stadt sehnte.

Doch da war ja noch dieses kleine, wunderhübsche und so liebeswürdige Mädchen.

Nie hätte sich Ruth vorstellen können ein fremdes Kind so zu lieben, wie sie Claire liebte.

An dem Tag als sie entdeckt hatte, dass sie Schwanger war hatte sie behutsam ihrer Stieftochter erklärt, dass sie in wenigen Monaten eine große Schwester wäre.

Von dem Tag an war Claire ihr nicht mehr von der Seite gewichen.

Am Anfang amüsierte sich Ruth über ihre Fürsorge, doch in den letzten Wochen beunruhigte sie Claires Verhalten zunehmend.

Ruth hatte sie mehrfach ertappt, wie sie nachts in ihr Zimmer geschlichen kam und sanft ihre kleine Hände auf ihren gewölbten Bauch legte.

Ruth war froh darüber, dass Jack die nächsten zwei Tage auf Viehtrieb war.

Er wollte sie eigentlich in ihrem jetzigen Zustand nicht alleine lassen, doch Ruth hatte ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugt. Denn auch er machte sich Sorgen um Claire und hoffte nun, dass Ruth Claire etwas aushorchen zu können.

Als es Zeit fürs Bett war, erlaubte Ruth Claire in ihrem Bett zu schlafen.

Die kleine Maus lag nun zusammen gerollt auf der Seite und ließ Ruth nicht aus den Augen.

„Claire willst du mir nicht erzählen, was dich so traurig macht?" bat Ruth sie unvermittelt.

Mit großen Augen sah Claire sie an und auf einmal kullerten ihr riesige Tränen die Wangen hinunter.

Erschrocken umarmte Ruth ihre Stieftochter und wiegte sie sanft in ihren Armen.

Claire brauchte eine Weile, um sich zu beruhigen und als Ruth gar nicht mehr mit einer Antwort gerechnet hatte, brach ihr kleines Mäuschen ihr Schweigen.

„Wirst du auch zu den Engeln fliegen?"

Geschockt sah Ruth das Mädchen an. Das war es also, was Claire beschäftigt hatte. Sie war damals so klein gewesen als ihre Mutter starb und niemand hatte daran gedacht wie die Schwangerschaft auf ihre kleine Welt wirken würde.

„Nein Mäuschen, ich will nicht zu den Engeln fliegen. Ich werde hier bei dir und Daddy bleiben!" sagte Ruth mit erstickter Stimme.

„Und das Baby?" fragte Claire weiter.

„Nein das Baby auch nicht" versicherte ihr Ruth. „Claire ich habe dich so lieb, ich werde dich nicht verlassen."

„Dann hatte mich meine richtige Mami nicht so lieb? Sie ist nämlich gegangen und hat meinen Bruder mitgenommen. Sie hatte ihn wohl lieber als mich." mit ganz leiser Stimme hatte Claire ihr innerstes offenbart.

„Claire deine Mami hat dich so sehr geliebt. Bis zu den Sternen und wieder zurück, so groß war ihre Liebe zu dir.

Doch ihr kleiner Körper war zu schwach und konnte nicht hier bei dir bleiben. Aber sie wollte nicht alleine gehen und nahm das zweitliebste mit, deinen Bruder Adam. Weißt du ich denke sie hatte Angst alleine zu gehen und hat ihn deshalb mitgenommen.

Doch dich hat sie bei Daddy gelassen, so dass er nicht allein bleiben musste. Und dein Daddy war so froh darüber, dass du geblieben bist, denn dadurch ist ein Teil von deiner Mami bei ihm geblieben. Verstehst du das?" sanft sah Ruth auf das traurige Kind hinunter

Claire schniefte und blickte sie unsicher an „Aber dein Baby ist nicht von meiner Mami. Hast du mich denn noch lieb, wenn es da ist?"

„Oh Claire, nichts und niemand wird meine Liebe zu dir wegnehmen. Du musst wissen mein Herz ist so groß wie der Himmel. Der ist so unendlich groß, dass so viele Sterne platz haben und sie niemals Angst haben müssen, das der Platz nicht reicht. Und so ist es bei mir. In meinem Herzen ist genug Platz für dich, Daddy und fürs Baby. Glaubst du mir das?"

Claire legte ihren Kopf etwas schräg und betrachtete Ruth Brustkorb.

„Das sieht aber eng aus, ich werde mich lieber etwas klein machen, dann mach ich dem Baby nicht weh und wenn du weg gehst, hab ich diesmal Platz." meinte Claire, nachdem sie Ruth lange angesehen hat.

Ruth musste über Claires kindliche Logik lachen. „Das brauchst du nicht, mein Schatz. Ich werde dich nie verlassen, großes Indianer Ehrenwort."

Beruhigt legte sich nun Claire hin, schloss ihre Augen und schlief endlich ein.

Ruth sah ihr beim Schlafen zu und machte sich Vorwürfe, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte, was ihr kleines Mäuschen beschäftigte.

Als Jack zurückkam, erzählte Ruth ihm von Claires Ängsten.

Doch Jack verstand nicht wie Claire auf so eine absurde Idee gekommen war. Frustriert wiegelte er die Sorgen seiner Tochter ab und ließ es auf sich beruhen.

Ruth begriff durch sein Handeln, dass er ebenfalls nicht mit Prus Tod fertig wurde und durch sein raues Verhalten wollte er es überspielen.

Sie beschloss dieses Thema nicht mehr anzusprechen und wollte alles dafür tun, dass diese Familie nie mehr dunkle Tage erleben musste.

Einige Wochen später brachte Ruth ihre Tochter Theresa Charlotte zur Welt. Ruth wollte, dass Claire die ganze Zeit bei ihr blieb und sie durfte der Hebamme helfen ihre Schwester zu waschen.

Sie machte dies mit so viel Stolz und hatte dabei so ein konzentriertes Gesicht, dass Ruth und Jack darüber schmunzeln mussten.

Diesmal war er nicht enttäuscht, dass es ein Mädchen war.

Die Erfahrung hatte ihn gelernt das anzunehmen was ihm das Schicksal gegeben hatte.

**Juli 1979, Drovers Run**

Mit der Geburt von Baby Tess begannen aber auch die Schwierigkeiten zwischen Jack und Ruth. Sie bekam immer mehr Probleme damit, dass Jack sich immer mehr vor ihr verschloss und sich nur noch für die Arbeit interessierte.

Auch erleichterte Liz Ryan die ganze Sache nicht. Sie hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Ruth nie richtig akzeptiert wurde und sich auch nach fast drei Jahren wie ein Gast vorkam.

Aber auch dafür hatte Jack kein offenes Ohr.

Ruth verstand, dass ihn die Sorgen um die Farm beschäftigten, aber dass er nie Zeit für ihre Probleme hatte verletzte sie.

Einzig ihre Kinder erheiterten ihre dunklen Gedanken. Claire war inzwischen sechs Jahre alt und umgluckte ihre kleine Schwester. Die zwei waren ein Herz und eine Seele und Tess vergötterte ihre große Schwester gerade zu.

Die Beiden unternahmen so viel miteinander und Ruth musste sich nie Sorgen um Claire und Tess machen. Claire war sehr vorsichtig, wenn es um ihre fast Zweijährige Schwester ging.

Sie nahm es mit jedem auf, der Tess zu nahe kam und ihr übel mitspielen wollte.

Was besonders Alex Ryan im Moment sehr gefiel. Bei sich jeder bietenden Gelegenheit schuppste und triezte er die kleine blonde Tess. Aber nicht um sie damit zu ärgern, oh nein seine Streiche galten einzig und allein Claire!

Die wiederum revanchierte sich und stellte Alex damit bloß, dass sie beim hiesigen Ponyrennen ihn um Längen schlug.

Zwischen Claire und Alex war ein ungesunder Konkurrenzkampf entstanden, der den Eltern der Beiden manche schlaflose Nächte bereitete.

Egal um was es ging, die Beiden forderten das Letzte aus sich heraus und riskierten nicht wenig.

So musste schon mal Alex´ Bein herhalten, als er Claire unbedingt beweisen wollte, dass er bereits schon über Hindernisse springen konnte.

Das ging natürlich schief und das Ergebnis war ein gebrochenes Bein.

Aber Claire stand ihm in nichts nach. Bei einem anderen Rennen hatte sich Claire ziemlich verschätzt und war schlimm vom Pony gefallen, wobei sie sich das Handgelenk brach.

Aber das schreckte die zwei Sechsjährigen nicht ab, sich immer gegenseitig zu messen.

Einzig Nick hatte Gefallen an diesen Zusammentreffen, denn nur dann ließ Claire ihre Schwester aus den Augen und so konnte der beinahe Vierjährige Nick mit der kleinen Tess spielen.

Er war zwar ein Junge, aber das völlige Gegenteil von Alex. So Wild, Ungestüm, Frech und Risikofreudig Alex war, stach Nick ihn mit Ruhe, Vorsicht, Anstand und Besonnenheit aus.

Tess spielte sehr gerne mit dem kleinen blonden Nachbarsjungen und mochte ihn, doch wenn Alex auftauchte versteckte sie sich immer hinter Claire, Nick oder ihrer Mom

Was natürlich Ruth nicht entging.

Sie wusste, dass das Leben hier nicht einfach war und das auch in der Stadt sich Kinder nicht immer nur friedlich miteinander spielten doch dass ihre kleine Prinzessin Angst vor Alex hatte macht ihre große Sorge. Doch wie immer konnte sie mit Jack nicht darüber reden.

Überhaupt war ihre Beziehung auf den Nullpunkt gelangt.

Seit Monaten hatte Jack sie nicht mehr berührt und langsam vermutete Ruth, dass er eine Andere hätte.

Doch wie immer fraß sie ihren Kummer in sich hinein und schwieg. Meg hatte Mitleid mit ihr und hatte besorgt ihre Verwandlung von einer glücklichen und lebenslustigen Frau in eine melancholische und depressive Ruth mitbekommen.

Sie wollte ihr so gerne helfen, aber Meg hatte den Kopf dafür nicht frei. In der kommenden Woche wollte sie heiraten und Mrs. Kevin Fountain werden.

An Megs Hochzeitstag eskalierte die Situation von Jack und Ruth und nach der Feier kam es zu einem sehr hässlichen Streit.

Ruth hatte das Gefühl, dass Jack mit jeder Frau auf Megs Hochzeit geflirtet hätte. Dazu hatte Liz so versteckte Andeutungen gemacht, das zwischen Meg und Jack was lief.  
Das verletzte Ruth nur noch mehr und in der besagten Nacht warf sie Jack alles Mögliche an den Kopf.

Jack verstand nicht warum seine Frau so ausgerastet war und stellte sie als nervöses und hysterische Stadtpflanze hin!

Das war für Ruth zuviel, sie schnappte sich einen Koffer und warf all ihre Kleider hinein. Dann ging sie in das Zimmer von Tess und holte deren Kleider heraus.

Als sie auch Claires Sachen packen wollte, hielt Jack sie auf.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte er wütend.

„Ich verlasse dich und ich nehme die Mädchen mit, das hab ich vor!" sagte sie kalt.

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst, aber meine Töchter bleiben hier!"

„Du glaubst doch nicht im ernst dass ich meine Töchtern hier bei dir lasse!"

„Darf ich dich erinnern, dass du nur eine Tochter hast! Claire ist mein Kind!"

Ruth fühlte sich, als wenn eine eiskalte Faust ihr Herz umklammerte. Nie hatte Jack so mit ihr gesprochen!

„Du verlangst von mir, dass ich Claire verlasse? Ich liebe sie ebenso wie ich Tess liebe! Was für eine Zukunft hat sie denn hier bei dir? Du wolltest doch nie eine Tochter haben. Ich sehe doch wie du Alex ansiehst und dass du dir wünscht, dass er dein Sohn wäre! Also was hindert dich daran mir Claire mitzugeben?"

„Es ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie meine Tochter ist! Wenn du gehen willst dann geh! Aber Claire bleibt hier!" Kalt sah er sie an.

Ruths Schultern sackten zusammen, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Sie wollte weg von hier, aber Claire zurücklassen? Nein das konnte sie ihr nicht antun! Nicht nachdem sie so lange gebraucht hatte ihr verständlich zu machen, dass sie sie ebenso liebte wie Tess!

Jack sah, dass er gewonnen hatte und ließ Ruth einfach stehen.

Diese sank an der Zimmertür von Claire hinunter und begann verzweifelt zu weinen.

Als der Morgen anbrach, hatte Ruth schweren Herzens eine Endscheidung getroffen.

Sie brachte die Koffer die sie in der Nacht gepackt hatte in ihr Auto und setzte sich an den Frühstückstisch. Jack sah sie herausfordernd an, doch sie ignorierte ihn.

Claire kam mit Tess angezogen hinunter und beide setzen sich an den Tisch. Jack stand auf und verließ die Küche.

Claire spürte, dass sich zwischen ihren Eltern etwas geändert hatte und sah Ruth erwartungsvoll an.

„Claire du weißt doch wie lieb ich dich habe!" Claire nickte

„Und du weißt, dass ich dich niemals freiwillig verlassen würde!" wieder nickte die Kleine. „Aber ich kann nicht mehr hier bleiben! Dein Daddy und ich wir haben uns nicht mehr lieb und ich werde weggehen!"

Geschockt sah Claire sie an und dann rannte sie in ihr Zimmer. Dort nahm sie ihren kleinen Koffer begann ihn mit ihren Kleidern zu füllen.

Ruth war ihr gefolgt und sanft unterbrach sie Claires Bemühung.

„Claire du kannst nicht mit mir kommen!" flüsterte Ruth bedrückt.

„DU HAST ES VERSPROCEHN!!!!!DU HAST ES MIR VERPROCHEN! DU HAST GESAGT, DASS DU MICH NIE VERLASSEN WIRST UND DASS DU MICH GENAU SO LIEBST WIE TESS! WAS HAB ICH GETAN, DASS DU MICH NICHT MEHR MAGST!" schrie das verzweifelte Kind.

Ruth begann zu weinen „Oh Claire, ich würde dich so gern mitnehmen und mein Versprechen halten, aber dein Dad lässt mich nicht! Ich darf nur Tess mitnehmen!"

Augenblicklich wurde Claire ruhig und sie verstand „Ich wusste es, du liebst Tess mehr! Ich bin nicht deine richtige Tochter, nur deshalb nimmst du sie mit! DU HAST ES VERSPOCHEN UND NUN BRICHST DU ES. DU BIST EINE LÜGNERIN! IHR ALLE HABT MICH BELOGEN! ICH HASSE EUCH ALLE! ICH WILL DICH NIE WIEDER SEHEN!" zu tief verletzt rannte Claire aus ihrem Zimmer und aus dem Haus. Ruth wollte ihr nachgehen und ihr alles erklären, aber Tess hatte den Streit gehört und weinte nun bitterlich.

Ruth hob sie hoch und ging zu ihrem Wagen. Dort schnallte sie ihre Tochter an und sah sich um. Sie hoffte, dass Claire zu ihr kam und rief nach ihr.

Doch sie kam nicht. Ruth hatte gedacht, dass wenn Claire käme sie sie einfach in den Wagen stecken könnte und mit beiden Kindern verschwinden würde. Doch ihr blieb keine Zeit, denn Jack kam von den Stallungen und sah, dass sie am Wagen stand.

Er blieb stehen und betrachtet sie lange.

Ruth letzte Hoffnung starb, als sie den kalten und gleichgültigen Blick von Jack sah.

Sie stieg in den Wagen und sah sich um. Doch Claire erschien nicht. Schweren Herzens fuhr Ruth davon und sah sich nicht mehr um.

Claire hatte sich in den Büschen versteck und beobachtet wie Ruth einfach so verschwand „Ich werde nie wieder jemandem vertrauen! Alle belügen mich und lassen mich alleine." sagte sie trotzig zu sich selbst.

Sie blieb den Ganzen Tag in ihrem Versteck und erst als es dunkel wurde schlich sie ins Haus, wo sie auf ihren Vater traf.

Er sah sie an und meinte nur „Nun sind wir wieder allein. Nur du und ich." und dann ging er schlafen.

**4.Kapitel**

**Mai 1980, Drovers Run**

Fast ein Jahr war inzwischen vergangen. Ein Jahr in dem sich Claire zurückgezogen hatte und der Welt der Erwachsenen nicht mehr vertraute.

Ein Jahr ohne ihre kleine Schwester Tess.

Claire hatte sich sehr verändert. Alles was im Entferntesten an ein Mädchen erinnerte hatte sie weit von sich geschoben.

Sie benahm sich nun wie ein Junge. Sie prügelte sich im Kindergarten, war faul und ließ sich nichts mehr sagen.

Jack hatte anfangs ihre Mätzchen geduldet, doch als sie anfing die Arbeit auf der Farm zu vernachlässigen reichte es ihm und er zog die Zügel an.

Er begann Claire zu maßregeln und nahm ihr sogar ihr geliebtes Pferd weg. Doch all das nützte nichts, Claire wurde dadurch nur noch rebellischer und unvernünftiger.

Besonders mit Alex ging sie hart um. Was früher so spielerische Keilereien waren, artete heute zum Teil in wüste Schlägereien aus, in denen meistens Alex mit Schrammen und Bisswunden nach Hause ging.

Egal um was es ging. Ob im Kindergarten der größte Störenfried zu sein, den Leiterinnen pappige Antworten zu geben oder bei den einzelnen Kinderwettbewerben, sobald Alex auf der Bildfläche erschien, brodelte es in Claire und sie wollte sich mit ihm messen.

Ihre Motivation war ganz einfach: Sie war eifersüchtig!

Manchmal kam Alex zu ihnen nach Drovers hinüber und unterhielt sich mit Jack und auf diese Gespräche war sie neidisch. Ihr Vater sprach nur sehr wenig mit Claire und wenn überhaupt, dann nur wenn sie etwas angestellt hatte. Besonders dann, wenn sie sich mit Alex stritt.

Jack mochte den Jungen und ihm passte es überhaupt nicht wie Claire sich ihm gegenüber benahm. Dass er mit seiner Haltung Schuld an dieser Misere hatte kam ihm nie in den Sinn.

Doch eines Tages trieb es Claire auf die Spitze.

Es war der erste Kinderfarmer Wettbewerb an denen sie beide mit Pferden und nicht mit Ponys mitmachen durften. Eigentlich durften nur Kinder ab sieben Jahren mitmachen, aber man hatte Claire eine Ausnahmebewilligung erteilt da sie in wenigen Wochen Geburtstag hatte.

Es war ein einfaches Hindernis- und Geschicklichkeitsrennen. Claire hatte mit ihrem Pferd lange dafür trainiert und als sie sah, dass Alex mit einem neuen Pferd startete, wurde sie wütend.

Alex neues Pferd war viel besser, als ihr alter Klapper und sie hätte keine Chance gegen ihn. Sie hatte keine Lust auf das blöde Gesicht von einem siegenden Alex und schon gar nicht von ihrem Vater wie er Alex gratulieren würde.

So beschloss sie ihrem Glück etwas nachzuhelfen.

Als Alex sein Pferd gesattelt hatte schlich sie in dessen Box und versteckte eine Nadel in der Unterdecke des Sattels.

Es war eine feine Nadel und würde dem Tier nicht sonderlich wehtun, aber es würde genügen, damit es bockig wurde und somit Alex keine Chance auf den Sieg hatte.

Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass es so ausgehen würde.

Als beide am Start waren, war Alex´ Pferd bereits sehr gereizt und nervös.

Beim Startschuss spornte Alex sein Tier noch unnötig an und als es über die ersten Hindernisse sprang, musste sich die Nadel ziemlich tief in das Fleisch des Pferdes gebohrt haben. Auf einmal stieg es hoch und bockte.

Alex hatte nicht genügend Kraft, um sich oben zu halten und fiel ihm hohen Bogen hinunter. Als er hart auf den Boden aufschlug blieb er bewusstlos liegen.

Geschockt blieb Claire stehen, stieg ab und rannte schnell zu ihm hinüber.

Als er mit geschlossenen Augen so da lag, machte sich ihr schlechtes Gewissen bemerkbar und sie begann zu weinen.

Schnell kamen die Sanitäter und ihre Väter angerannt.

Jack nahm seine Tochter zur Seite und sah sie streng an. An ihrer Reaktion konnte er sich ausrechnen, dass seine Tochter die Hände im Spiel hatte.

„Was hast du getan?" fragte er deshalb böse.

Claire schniefte und sah ihn an „Ich hab das nicht gewollt. Ich hab doch nur eine kleine Nadel in die Unterdecke getan!" gab sie zu.

Wütens sah er sie an und dann blickte er zu dem bewusstlosen Jungen hinüber, der nun in einen Krankenwagen geschoben wurde.

„Es reicht! Wir gehen sofort nach Hause!" bellte Jack und Claire wusste, dass sie nun lieber nichts mehr sagen sollte.

Schweigend fuhren sie nach Hause und ihr Vater verschanzte sich in sein Büro.

Nach über einer Stunde kam er hinaus.

„Alex geht es soweit gut. Falls es dich interessiert! Dein kleiner Scherz hat ihm eine Gehirnerschütterung und ein gebrochenes Schlüsselbein eingebracht!

Ich weiß nicht was mit dir los ist Claire, aber ich habe genug! Wenn du noch länger hier bleibst bringst du den Jungen noch um!" donnerte er.

Trotzig sah Claire ihren Dad an „Und was heißt das?" fragte sie in einem ziemlich schnippischen Ton.

Jack lächelte, aber es war kein freundliches Lächeln, sondern eher ein beunruhigendes, sogar bedrohendes Grinsen.

„Nun mein Fräulein, ich habe nicht die Nerven und Geduld dich zu einem ehrbaren Menschen zu erziehen. Du kommst in ein katholisches Mädcheninternat! Ich hoffe doch, dass sie es dort schaffen dir etwas Anstand und Moral beizubringen!" eröffnete er ihr.

Geschockt sah sie ihn an „Das ist nicht dein Ernst? Du schickst mich fort! Zu den Nonnen! Was soll ich bei denen? Wir sind ja nicht einmal katholisch!"

Jack lächelte kalt „Stimmt, aber dieses Internat ist berühmt für seine Strenge! Ich weiß ja nicht, was ich bei dir falsch gemacht habe, aber die werden es schon richten!" sagte er und ließ sie einfach stehen. Doch bevor er die Tür erreicht hatte drehte er sich um.

„Und denk ja nicht daran wegzulaufen Claire. Solltest du das versuchen dann Gnade dir Gott! Ich hab keine Zeit mich mit deinen Mätzchen rum zu ärgern! Morgen kommt der Wagen und holt dich ab!" damit drehte er sich um und verließ endgültig das Zimmer.

Claire konnte nicht fassen, was soeben geschehen war.

Klar, das mit der Nadel war eine saublöde Idee gewesen, aber dass er sie deshalb wegschickte.  
Warum überraschte sie das so? Sie wusste ja, dass ihr Vater sie nicht wirklich liebte, sondern nur noch hier duldete.

Sie wusste, dass sie niemandem vertrauen konnte.

Alle hatten sie bisher belogen und verraten, warum sollte der große Jack McLeod eine Ausnahme sein.

Erschöpft rutschte sie an der Wand hinunter. Sie hatte nun wirklich alles verloren, nicht nur ihre Mutter, Ruth und Tess, selbst ihren Vater hatte sie schon länger verloren, aber eins war ihr in der Zeit immer geblieben und das war Drovers.

Ihr Zuhause, ihre Festung und nun hatte ihr Vater ihr dies auch genommen.

Claire schlang ihre Arme um ihre Kniee und legte ihren Kopf darauf. Sie konnte nicht mehr und begann zu weinen.

Sie weinte um sich selbst, ihrer Mutter, um Ruth, die sie bei ihrem Dad gelassen hatte und um Tess. Sie wusste, sie würde ihre kleine Schwester nie wieder sehen.

Claire erwog es einen Moment lang wirklich abzuhauen. Aber wo sollte sie mit ihren fast sieben Jahren hin? Niemand würde ihr Helfen und jeder würde die Polizei informieren und dann... Jack würde sie umbringen wenn sie das täte!

Jack! Nicht mehr Dad oder Vater, nein nur noch Jack. Das was sie für ihn empfand, gehörte nun der Vergangenheit an.

Sein Entscheidung sie fortzuschicken hatte ihr weniges Vertrauen, das sie in die Erwachsenen hatte, zerstört.

Jack!

Nun bin ich wirklich alleine! dachte Claire traurig als sie aufstand und in ihr Zimmer ging.

Dort begann sie ihre Sachen zu packen.  
Nicht viel, ein paar Kleider und ihre Schatzkiste! Die hatte Ruth ihr geschenkt als Tess geboren wurde.

Damals sagte sie ihr, dass sie all ihre Schätze, Träume, Wünsche und Hoffnungen darin aufbewahren sollte!

Nachdenklich sah sie nun die an. Langsam öffnete sie diese.

Darin befanden sich verschiedene Fotos. Eins von ihrer Mutter wie sie milde in die Kamera lächelte, eins wo ihre Mom sie in die Luft warf und wieder auffing.

Eins von ihr wie sie den dicken Bauch von Ruth umarmte, eins von Baby Tess und ihr, und eins das kurz vor ihrer Trennung entstanden war.

Claire und Tess standen mit dem Rücken zur Kamera auf der Veranda und sahen aufs Land hinaus. Sie beiden hielten sich an den Händen und sahen dem Sonnenuntergang zu.

Neben den Fotos lag noch das Parumfläschchen ihrer Mutter.

Nachdenklich schloss Claire die Schatulle. Sie ging zu ihrer Fensterbank und hob ein loses Brett das genügend Raum für ihre Schatztruhe hatte.

„Ich brauch dich nicht mehr!" flüsterte sie dabei.

Dann warf sie sich aufs Bett und starrte die ganze Nacht die Decke an.

Als die Sonne aufging stand Claire auf und machte sich bereit. Stumm ging sie in die Küche und setzte sich hin.  
Meg sah sie verwundert an und noch überraschter war sie den Koffer hinter ihr zu sehen. Sie wollte sie gerade fragen was los sei, als Jack ebenfalls die Küche betrat.

„Oh gut, du bist wach! Dein Wagen kommt in dreißig Minuten Claire, sei bis dahin fertig mit dem Frühstück!

Meg, ich bin dann weg. Ich muss die Zäune reparieren und komme erst abends zurück. Bye Claire und versuch bitte niemanden umzubringen. Ich werde mich in ein paar Tagen bei dir melden." sagte er als wäre es nicht besonderes, dass er seine Tochter weg schickte.

Meg sah ihm überrascht hinterhe.! Sie verstand nicht was hier gespielt wurde. Sie kannte Jack lange genug und wusste, dass er manchmal ein ungehobelter Kerl war, aber das……..es hörte sich so endgültig an. Sie wandte sich an Claire

„Was soll das heißen?! Wo gehst du hin!?" wollte sie von ihr wissen.

Claire schluckte den dicken Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter.

„Jack schickt mich fort, zu den Nonnen und ich weiß nicht wann, oder ob ich jemals wieder zurückkomme!" erklärte sie knapp.

„Was? Ist er komplett verrückt geworden? Claire, das lass ich nicht zu! Hörst du, ich werde mit ihm reden!" aufgebracht drehte sich Meg in Richtung Tür, doch Claire hielt sie zurück.

„Lass es Meg! Ich bin es nicht wert. Er will mich hier nicht und wollte es auch nie! Ist ok, ich hab es begriffen! Danke für alles Meg! Ich warte draußen auf das Auto!" Ein tief gekränktes und unendliches trauriges Mädchen stand nun auf und schnappte sich ihren Koffer.

Meg brauchte einen Moment, um das Gehörte zu verstehen und vor allem zu begreifen. Als sie endlich verstand worum es sich handelte, rannte sie besorgt hinter Claire her. Doch zu spät der Wagen der Klosterschule hatte sie bereits abgeholt und fuhr mit ihr in eine ungewisse Zukunft.

Als Jack am Abend zurückkam, wartete Meg ziemlich wütend am Küchentisch auf ihn. Sobald er sich gesetzt hatte, beschimpfte sie ihn aufs übelste!

Sie war ohnehin sauer auf alle Männer, denn ihr Angetrauter hatte sich am Tag zuvor aus dem Staub gemacht und sie nicht einmal informiert wohin er ging.

Jack ließ sie sich austoben, doch dann platzte ihm der Kragen.  
„Es reicht Meg! Stell mich nicht als herzloses Monster hin! Ich habe das getan weil ich sie liebe! Gott verdammt, du hast doch gesehen was aus ihr geworden ist! Sie ist schlimmer als jeder Junge in der Umgebung und gestern hätte sie beinahe Alex Ryan umgebracht!

Claire braucht eine strenge Hand die sie führt und Verständnis für sie hat!

Die kann ich ihr nicht geben! Oh Got,t manchmal wünsche ich mir, ich hätte Claire Ruth mit gegeben! Sie hätte verhindert, dass Claire so austicken würde!"

Geschockt von seinem Geständnis schwieg Meg einen Moment lang „Aber warum..."

„Ich so hart war, heute Morgen?

Meg weißt du, wo ich den ganzen Tag war? Ich war zuerst bei Pru! Ich hab sie um Verzeihung gebeten, dass ich bei unserer Tochter versagt habe.

Danach bin ich Claire bis nach Adelaide gefolgt!" sagte er mit erstickter Stimme.

Meg zwang ihn sie anzusehen „Jack, das was du getan hast ist falsch! Claire denkt, dass du sie nicht liebst. Bring das in Ordnung, sonst hast du dein Kind für immer verloren!

Geh zu ihr und hol sie nach Hause! Rede mit ihr und dann wirst du sehen, dass Claire sich einfügen wird.

Ihr fehlt nicht die Strenge und Härte, was Claire fehlt bist du! Deine Anerkennung und das Gefühl von dir geliebt zu werden, reicht diesem Mädchen!

Himmel Jack sie ist doch erst sechs Jahre alt! Gib ihr eine Chance und vor allem gib sie dir!" Meg flehte ihn an und Jack sah ihr in die Augen.

Auf einmal küsste er sie und nach einem kleinen Moment der Überraschung ließ Meg es geschehen.

Sein Kuss wurde immer fordernder und Meg wusste worauf es hinauslaufen würde. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen stand sie auf und zog Jack mit hoch, dann ging sie in Richtung Treppe, hinauf in sein Schlafzimmer.

Meg hatte gehofft, dass sie Jack umstimmen könnte, doch in diesem Punkt ließ er nicht mit sich reden. Er wusste, dass Claire seinen Dickkopf geerbt hatte und dass er sie für eine Weile in Ruhe lassen musste.

Als Meg ihn zwei Monate später gestand, dass sie Schwanger war, traf ihn das ziemlich unerwartet. Nachdem sie ihm versichert hatte, dass nur er als Vater in Frage käme, bat er um ihre Hand.

Zu seinem Erstaunen lehnte sie seinen Antrag ab.

„Jack du bist ein guter Boss und ein toller Farmer, doch als Ehemann taugst du nichts.

Ich hab gesehen was aus Ruth geworden ist und so will ich nicht enden. Es reicht mir, dass du es weißt und ich verlange auch nichts von dir. Ich werde allen erzählen, dass es von Kevin ist. Damit bist du aus dem Schneider."

„In Ordnung Meg, aber ich bezahle für mein Kind. Ich lass dich nicht im Stich!" Nur mit Mühe konnte er seine Erleichterung verbergen. Er mochte Meg, aber ihre damalige Nacht war ein Ausrutscher gewesen und hatte sich nicht wiederholt.

Neun Monate später, am 1. April 1981, erblickte Jodi Fountain das Licht der Welt. Und anders als bei Claire und Tess fühlte sich Jack sofort zu diesem kleinen Schreihals hingezogen.

Keine Frage, er liebte seine Töchter, aber Jodi hatte ihn mit einem einzigen Blick erobert.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Claire ihn nicht sehen wollte und er sich schuldig fühlte.

Jack war sechs Monate nach ihrem Fortgang ins Internat gefahren und wollte seine älteste Tochter besuchen, doch Claire hatte sich versteckt und die Nonnen machten ihm klar, dass seine Tochter keinen Kontakt zu ihm wünschte.

Claire war so voller Wut auf alle Erwachsenen und deshalb legten sie ihm nahe keinen weiteren Versuch eines Treffens zu erzwingen.

Was Claire brauchte war Ruhe und Stabilität. Dies sei der einzige Weg, dass Claire wieder vertrauen in die Erwachsenen bekäme. Solange Jack sich um sie bemühe, würde sie nie in der Lage sein den Erwachsenen wieder zu vertrauen. In Claires Augen war ihr Vater ein Verräter und alle Erwachsenen seien wie er.

Geschockt hatte Jack die Worte der Nonnen vernommen und erst jetzt wurde ihm klar wie groß der Schaden war, den er Claires kleiner Seele zugefügt hatte.

Die Schulleiterin versprach Jack auf dem laufenden zu halten und dass er sich jederzeit bei ihr melden könnte.

Nach diesem Gespräch beschloss Jack, sein nächstes Kind mit Liebe und Aufmerksamkeit nur so zu überschütten, was er nach Jodis Geburt auch tat.

Bei ihr holte er das nach was er die Claire und Tess versäumt hatte.

Er war zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ein richtiger Vater!

**5. Kapitel**

**18. Juni 1989, Die Klosterschule , Adelaide**

Acht Jahre waren inzwischen vergangen und Claire hatte sich dem Leben in der Klosterschule untergeordnet.

Sie war zwar keine überragende Schülerin, aber sie fiel nicht mehr sonderlich auf.

Zu Anfang war sie sehr rebellisch und gab sich keine Mühe, sich in den Alltag einzufügen.

Doch von dem Zeitpunkt als sie die Pferde entdeckt hatte änderte sich das und sie wurde ruhiger.

Das einzige was den Schwestern Sorgen machte, war Claire McLeods soziales Verhalten.

Sie war zwar höflich, doch sie ließ niemanden an sich heran.

Sie blieb eine Einzelgängerin, die die Gegenwart der Tiere,den der Menschen vorzog.

Auch hatte sie in dieser Zeit keine engeren Kontakte zu Mitschülern oder Betreuern entwickelt

Nie hätten sie gedacht, dass ein so junges Kind so Stur und Trotzig sein konnte.

Alle hatten gehofft das die Zeit Claires Wunden heilen würde, aber sie bewies ihnen allen wie unerbittlich sie ihren Vater hasste.

Jack hatte nach einem Jahr angefangen ihr Briefe und an ihrem Geburtstag und an den Feiertagen Pakete zu schicken. Doch Claire bat immer höfflich, aber unmissverständlich die Nonnen, diese ungeöffnet an den Absender zurück zu schicken.

Erstaunlicherweise ließ ihr Vater sich davon nicht abschrecken und versuchte es unermüdlich weiter.

Doch Claire blieb hart und seit dem Tag ihrer Abreise war sie nicht wieder auf Drovers Run gewesen und hatte zu keinen der Bewohner Kontakt.

An Claires sechzehnten Geburtstag wollten die Schwestern sie überraschen und schenkten ihr etwas, von dem alle wussten, dass es Claire gefallen würde.

Eine Eintrittskarte zu einer Rodeoshow, die am kommenden Samstag bei ihnen in der Stadt zu Gast war.

Claire hatte sich artig bedankt und nahezu emotionslos das Ticket entgegengenommen. Erst nachdem sie Ausreiten durfte, konnte sie sich über das Geschenk freuen.

Sie fieberte der Rodeoshow regelrecht entgegen, denn die Schwestern hatten ihr erlaubt alleine hinzugehen. Einen ganzen Tag weg von der Schule und von den heimlichen Blicken, die sie nie aus den Augen verloren.

Einen Tag frei sein!

Als der Samstag kam machte sie sich zeitig zur Show auf, um auch ja nichts bei den Vorbereitungen zu verpassen.

Sie beobachtete alles ganz genau und bemerkte nicht, dass sie selber auch beobachtet wurde.

Ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter mit roten Haaren hatte Claire schnell entdeckt und erkannt, dass dieses braunhaarige Mädchen ein gutes Gespür für Pferde hatte.

Sie ging auf sie zu und grinste sie an. „Hi, ungewöhnlich hier ein Mädchen anzutreffen. Normalerweise lungern hier nur Jungs rum, die auf möchtegern Cowboy machen. Aber du, du hast wirklich Ahnung von Pferden. Ich bin übrigens Stevie."

Claire sah das fremde Mädchen an.

Gegen ihre Gewohnheit alles und jeden zu ignorieren reichte Claire ihr die Hand.

„Hi ich bin Claire. Arbeitest du hier?"

„Ohja, seit ungefähr drei Monaten." antwortete Stevie lachend.

„Und deine Eltern erlauben dir das? Einfach so?" fragte Claire nach.

Stevies Gesicht verdunkelte sich. „Meinen Eltern ist es egal, wo ich bin. Sie haben mich rausgeschmissen."

Claire sah Stevie geschockt an. „Was? Warum?"

„Sorry, aber das geht dich nichts an." antwortete Stevie steif.

„Entschuldige, du hast Recht, es geht mich nichts an." sagte Claire sofort.

„Komm, ich zeig dir die Pferde für die Show." meinte Stevie unvermittelt und zog sie mit sich fort.

Claire hatte jede Menge Spaß an diesem Nachmittag und Stevie zeigte ihr wirklich alles, was irgendwie zu der Rodeoshow gehörte.

Als diese dann begann, erklärte Stevie Claire die Stärken und Schwächen der einzelnen Reiter.

Claire fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit dazugehörig und Stevie brachte sie mit ihrer unkonventionellen Art immer wieder zum lachen.

Gegen Abend wurde Claire immer stiller und Stevie bemerkte es.

"Hey, Claire was ist los? An was denkst du?"

Claire sah sie traurig an „Kennst du das Gefühl nirgends zu Hause zu sein und dass dich niemand will?" fragte sie schüchtern.

Stevie nickte. „Und wie ich das kenne. Du hast mich vorhin gefragt warum ich hier bin, nun Claire ich bin schwanger geworden." Gab das rothaarige Mädchen zu.

Geschockt sah Claire ihre neugewonnene Freundin an. „Oh und wo ist das Baby jetzt?"

Stevies Miene verdunkelte sich. „Kein Baby, meine Eltern haben mich zu einer Abtreibung gezwungen. Ich bin 15 und sie haben die Entscheidungsgewalt! Was ich wollte war meinen Eltern und den Ärzten egal.

Der Schein musste gewahrt werden, das war das Einzige das zählte. Aber sobald ich wieder fit war bin ich abgehauen!"

„Und deine Eltern? Haben sie dich nicht zurück geholt?" Wollte Claire wissen.

„Ich habe ihnen sogar einen Gefallen getan. Dad wollte mich eh an meinem sechzehnten Geburtstag rausschmeißen. Ich bin ihm nur zuvorgekommen." sagte Stevie traurig.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht aushorchen. Aber ich weiß nicht wohin ich gehöre." Gab Claire gepresst zu.

Stevie sah ihre Leidensgenossin an „Claire, warum bleibst du nicht hier? Nigel, der Boss, sucht immer Leute, die ihm zur Hand gehen. Solange du gute Arbeit leistest stellt er keine Fragen." sagte Stevie.

Das erste Mal seit langer Zeit keimte in Claire so etwas wie Hoffnung auf.

Stevie sah es und nahm sie an die Hand „Komm, lass uns zu ihm gehen und ihn fragen. Was hast du schon zu verlieren?"

Lachend ließ Claire sich mitziehen und als Stevie diesen Nigel fand, trug sie ihm ihr Anliegen vor.

„Okay Claire, du willst also hier bleiben? Was kannst du denn?" fragte Nigel und sah sie aufmerksam an.

„Ich kenne mich mit Pferden aus und kann alles was damit zu hat, den Rest werde ich lernen." antwortete Claire und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

Nigel imponierte diese selbstbewusste und fast arrogante Haltung.

„Okay Kleine, lass es uns versuchen, ich brauche dann nur noch die Erlaubnis deiner Eltern, dass es für sie in Ordnung geht.

Bei Stevie habe ich wegen den Umständen eine Ausnahme gemacht."

Claires Schultern sackten zusammen. „Ich denke nicht, dass Jack es erlaubt." flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.

Nigel sah sie aufmerksam an. „Hey, lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Ich werde es deinem Vater schon schmackhaft machen. Wie lautet dein voller Name?"

„Claire McLeod." antwortete sie.

Nigel, der bereits auf den Weg ins Büro war blieb stehen und drehte sich um.

Forschend sah er sie an. „Jack McLeods Tochter?" fragte er entgeistert.

Bekümmert nickte Claire mit dem Kopf.

„Okay Claire, du bist eingestellt! Ohne wenn und aber." Verkündete er zu ihrem Erstaunen.

„Einfach so? Ohne Erlaubnis?" hakte Claire nach.

Nigel grinste fies. „Claire, ich will ehrlich sein. Ich stelle dich nur ein, um deinem altem Herrn eins auszuwischen.

Dein Vater und ich haben noch eine Rechnung offen. Und wenn er erfährt, das ausgerechnet ich dir Arbeit gegeben habe, trifft ihn der Schlag. Aber du musst dich trotzdem anstrengen, ich verschenke nichts! Verstanden?"

Claire sah ihn an und begann langsam zu lächeln. „Okay, es soll mir recht sein, solange sie ihn nicht informieren!" antwortet Claire glücklich.

Stevie klatschte begeistert in die Hände.

„So Stevie, du weißt, dass wir Morgen früh aufbrechen und du weißt was das heißt. Zeig Claire was zu tun ist, du bist für sie verantwortlich." ordnete Nigel an und die Mädchen rannten los, um ihre Aufgaben zu erledigen.

Spät Nachts waren sie mit Abräumen und mit der Unterbringung der Tiere fertig. Geschafft gingen sie zu dem Wohnwagen, den sie mit Mirical, der Hellseherin, teilten und fielen todmüde in ihre Kojen.

Dass sie am nächsten Morgen losfuhren, bemerkten sie gar nicht und schliefen selig weiter.

Ganz anders sah es im Kloster aus. Als die Nonnen Claires fernbleiben bemerkten, hatten sie Jack sofort informiert. Trotz der sofort eingeleiten Suche, blieb Claire verschwunden.

**1989 Sydney **

Auch bei Ruth und Tess war die Zeit nicht stehen geblieben.

Ruth war zurück in die Stadt gezogen und hatte ein kleines Café eröffnet.

Oft sehnte sie sich nach den Sonnenaufgängen von Drovers und nach der wilden Natur, die fast drei Jahre lang ihre Heimat war.

Insgeheim hatte sie gehofft, dass Jack sie suchen und bitten würde zu ihm zurück zu kehren, doch er tat es nicht und hatte nie versucht sie oder Tess zu sehen. Einzig, als sie die Scheidung beantragt hatte und er beim Gerichtstermin erschien, sah sie ihn wieder.

Natürlich fragte sie nach ihrem Mäuschen Claire, und ob sie und Tess sie besuchen durften. Emotionslos erzählte Jack ihr, dass er Claire ins Internat gesteckt hatte und sie seitdem keinen Kontakt mehr hatten.

Ruth war von Jacks Kälte schockiert und wollte wissen wo er Claire untergebracht hatte.

Spöttisch rieb Jack Ruth ihr fortgehen unter die Nase, dass sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen hätte und nun mit den Folgen leben müsste.

Lange Zeit hatte sie versucht Claire ausfindig zu machen, doch ohne Erfolg.

Für Tess brach eine Welt zusammen, als Ruth ihr behutsam erklärte, dass sie vermutlich ihre große Schwester niemals wieder sehen würde.

Für den Schmerz den Jack seinen Kindern unbewusst zugefügt hatte, begann Ruth ihn zu hassen.

Sie sprach nie mehr über Drovers und deren Bewohner. Langsam verblasste Tess Erinnerung an sie und dass sie eine ältere Schwester hatte.

Vier Jahre waren seit damals vergangen und Ruth war mit ihrem Leben zufrieden. Tess war zu einem hübschen Mädchen herangewachsen, das mit ihren langen blond gewuschelten Haaren und ihren blau-grünen Augen Jedermann verzauberte. Sie half nach der Schule immer im Café ihrer Mutter und mit fast zwölf Jahren, erlaubte Ruth Tess sogar gelegentlich Kaffee zu trinken.

Tess hatte ein Fable für dieses braune Getränk entwickelt, allein der Duft von den gerösteten Bohnen und den verschiedenen Aromarichtungen faszinierten sie. Sie hatte sogar einen Vortrag in der Schule darüber gehalten und hatte eine unendlich lange Laier der verschiedenen Kaffeearten aufgezählt.

Für die Lehrerschaft war es ein interessantes Thema gewesen, doch ihre Schulkameraden hatten sich zu Tode gelangweilt.

Ihre Mitschüler hatten ihr daraufhin den Spitznamen Kaffeebohne verpasst. Doch Tess´ fröhliches und spritziges Naturell steckte dieser spöttisch gemeiner Scherzname weg, kürzte ihn auf Bohne ab und das hatte sich durchgesetzt.

Gelegentlich flammte in Tess das Gefühl eines Verlustes auf, den sie sich nicht richtig erklären konnte.

Ruth hingegen grämte sich und ihr unterdrückte Sorge für Claire ließ sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

In diesem Sommer brach sie das erste Mal in ihrem Cafe zusammen und wurde ins Krankenhaus gebracht.

Ruth hatte unendlich viele Untersuchungen über sich ergehen lassen müssen und nun wartete sie im Büro ihres Arztes.

Dieser schwang die Tür auf und trat ein.

Er las seine Unterlagen und begrüßte Ruth knapp.

Als er aufsah, hatte er das typische unbeteiligte Gesicht eines viel beschäftigten und gestressten Arztes.

„Nun Mrs. Silverman die Untersuchung hat ergeben, dass ihre Blutwerte in einem miserablen Zustand sind und das gibt uns gewisse Hinweise auf eine ernsthafte Erkrankung. Den Unterlagen konnte ich entnehmen, dass in ihrer Familie die Krebserkrankung ungewohnt oft vorkommt.

Es überrascht mich, dass sie die Signale ignoriert haben." sagte er ernst und etwas herablassend.

Ruth sah ihn alarmiert an. „Was soll das heißen?" fragte sie.

„Nun Mrs. Silverman sie haben Brustkrebs. Er befindet sich zwar im Anfangsstadium und mit der geeigneten, raschen Behandlung haben sie eine gute Chance." Erklärte er ihr nüchtern.

Geschockt blickte Ruth den Mediziner an.

„Ich bin 42 Jahre alt und habe eine beinahe Zwölfjährige Tochter, für die ich Sorgen muss. Wie stehen meine Chancen?"

Zum ersten Mal sah der Arzt sie direkt an. „Wenn wir gleich beginnen, 50 Prozent!" antwortete er ehrlich.

**6. Kapitel**

**Oktober 1989, Drovers Run**

Vier Monate war schon Claire verschwunden und niemand hatte etwas von ihr gehört. Täglich nahm die Sorge von Claires Verbleib auch bei Jack zu.

Zwar hatte sich seine Tochter, in der Zeit als sie im Internat war, standhaft geweigert mit ihm zu sprechen, aber immerhin wusste er immer wo sie war und wie es ihr ging.

Doch diese Ungewissheit machte ihn wahnsinnig. Nicht zu wissen wie es Claire ging oder ob sie überhaupt noch am Leben war, machte ihn regelrecht krank.

Auch seine Launen waren mittlerweile kaum auszuhalten.

Einzig Alex und sein kleines Prinzesschen Jodi vermochten seine Launen zu verbessern. Alex verbrachte überhaupt viel Zeit bei Jack.

Bei ihm konnte Alex wenigstens er selbst sein, während er auf Killarney immer den Erben spielen und knallhart nach Harry Ryans Pfeife tanzen musste.

Alex hatte die Schule vor zwei Monaten hingeschmissen, da er weit hinter den Erwartungen seines Vaters lag und er wusste, dass er machen konnte was er wollte, er würde nie Harrys Ansprüchen genügen.

Er hatte sich damit abgefunden und war froh in Jack McLeod einen väterlichen Freund gefunden zu haben.

Jack brachte Alex alles bei, was er über das Leben auf einer Farm wissen musste.

Egal ob es dabei um das Eintreiben der Tiere, das Zureiten der Pferde, das Drenschen der Schafe oder den geregelten Ablauf eines Arbeitstages zu organisieren ging, Jack stand Alex mit Rat und Tat zur Seite und ließ ihm die Gelegenheit Fehler zu machen.

Das wiederum schürrte das Konkurrenzdenken von Harry.

Das ausgerechtet der Versager Jack McLeod seinen Sohn unter seinen Fittiche genommen hatte, konnte er kaum verwinden.

Liz bemühte sich unermüdlich zwischen Vater und Sohn zu vermitteln, aber je mehr sie es versuchte umso schlimmer wurde es.

Harry ging sogar soweit Alex gegen seinen jüngeren Bruder auszuspielen.

Nick war der ruhigere und besonnere. In der Schule war er immer unter den Besten und bei den Lehrern sehr beliebt, während Alex das pure Gegenteil war, streitlustig, rechthaberisch und verdammt gut aussehend.

Alex wusste um seine Wirkung und vor einem halben Jahr hatte er seine Unschuld verloren.

Die zwei Jahre ältere Jennifer ONeill hatte ihn gekonnt in die Kunst der Liebe eingeführt und nun ließ er keine Gelegenheit aus, diese ausgiebig zu praktizieren.

Und Nick, der bewunderte seinen Bruder für seine Willenskraft und dass er ihrem Vater immer mehr Kontra gab.

**Oktober 1989, Irgendwo in Australien**

Auch bei Claire hatte sich so manches verändert. Das Leben auf Tournee gefiel ihr sehr und die Cowboys hatten ihr eine Menge beigebracht.

Claire war bereits vorher eine gute Reiterin, doch hier lernte sie soviel und in kürzester Zeit hatte sie alle wichtigsten Tricks erlernt, um beim Rodeo selber zu starten.

Big Jim, ein Mitte dreißig Jahre alter Cowboy, hatte sich Claire angenommen und war für sie zu einer Art Mentor geworden.

Das hatte auch sein Gutes, denn durch Big Jims Schutz hielten sich die Jungs bei der Rodeoshow zurück.

Er trug nicht umsonst seinen Namen, denn Big Jim war ein muskelbepackter Ureinwohner und beinahe zwei Meter groß.

Zudem war er Miricals Freund und fühlte sich für Stevie und Claire verantwortlich.

Claire hatte etwas von ihrer schroffen und verschlossenen Art abgelegt und war inzwischen bei Allen in der Truppe sehr beliebt.

Sie bewunderten Claires eisernen Willen, ihren unheimlichen Ehrgeiz und trotzdem war Claire immer hilfsbereit und überaus sozial veranlagt.

Sie war immer zurückhaltend und hielt sich vermehrt im Hintergrund.

Einzig wenn es zu Unfairness gegenüber Mensch und Tier kam oder man ihr körperlich zu nahe kam, wurde Claire zur Furie und sie konnte sowohl verbal wie mit den Fäusten gezielt austeilen.

Das brachte ihr den Spitzname St. Claire ein.

Aber ihr war es egal, hier war sie zu Hause und vor allem wurde sie akzeptiert.

Dass die nächste Show in der Nähe von Fisher stattfand und sie ausgerechnet dann ihr Debüt im Ring hatte, beunruhigte und erfreute sie gleichermaßen.

Nigel hatte sie aufmerksam beobachtet und wohlwollend festgestellt, dass Claire das Talent ihres Vaters geerbt hatte.

Mittlerweile war ihm klar geworden, dass böses Blut zwischen den Beiden geflossen war und dass sie es überhaupt nicht mochte auf Jack McLeod angesprochen zu werden.

Nigel war sehr gespannt wie der alte Haudegen darauf reagieren würde, dass sein Mädchen bei ihm unter Vertrag stand und so einiges auf den Kasten hatte.

Natürlich hatte Jack davon gehört, dass in der Nähe eine Rodeo Show zu Gast war und wollte hingehen. Aber als er sah, dass Nigel Finnigen der Betreiber war, verzichtete er auf die Show.

Diesem Gauner und Halsabscheider wollte Jack keinen Penny nachwerfen und verzichtete auf das Rodeo.

Dafür gingen die Ryans zur Show. Getrennt von Harry schlenderte Alex und Nick über das Gelände, als der ältere Ryan von weiten zwei Mädchen entdeckte.

Neugierig beobachtete er die Hochgewachsene Brünette und ihre rothaarige Freundin.

Irgendetwas an der Braunhaarigen erweckte sein Interesse, sie war zwar nicht sein Typ und doch war da etwas, was ihm bekannt vorkam.

Doch bevor er sich ihnen nähern konnte, verschwanden die Beiden in der Zone die nur den Mitarbeitern vorbehalten war.

Nick drängte ihn in Richtung des Rings zu gehen, denn die Show würde gleich beginnen.

Zusammen gingen sie hinüber und Alex blieb in der Nähe der Banden stehen.

Von da aus hatte er einen guten Blick auf die Arena und auf die Boxen wo die Cowboys auf die Tiere geschnallt wurden.

Die ersten Runden waren immer das gleiche, gekonnt fingen die Profis die Kälber ein, ritten Bullen und Wildpferde ein, doch das spezielle an dieser Show waren die Newcomer die zum Schluss auftraten.

Alex war sehr gespannt auf diesen Teil, denn er hatte vor sich für die nächste Show anzumelden und nun wollte er die Konkurrenz abchecken.

Erstaunt beobachtete er das Mädchen von vorhin, die sich nun souverän auf ein ziemlich nervöses und bockiges Wildpferd schwang.

Gespannt verfolgte er jede ihrer Bewegungen und sah fasziniert zu, wie die schlanken Hände gekonnt und sicher sich die Zügel um ihre Hand band.

Der Lautsprecher knackte und er hörte wie der Sprecher die nächste Teilnehmerin vorstellte.

„MEINE DAMEN UND HERREN BEGRÜSSEN SIE EINS UNSER JÜNGSTES MITGLIED IN DER RODEOFAMILIE! SIE HAT HEUTE IHREN ALLERERSTEN AUFTRITT UND ICH VERSPRECHE IHNEN SIE WERDEN IHRE FREUDE AN IHR HABEN!

SIE IST SECHZEHN JAHRE JUNG UND STAMMT AUS DIESER HERRLICHEN GEGEND! BEGRÜSSEN SIE MIT EINEM TOSENDEN APLAUSS... CLAAAAAAIRE MCLEEEEEOOOOD!!!!"

Als Alex den Namen hörte sah er schockiert in den Ring. Tatsächlich dieses Mädchen, das sich so selbstverständlich und bravourös auf diesem Gaul hielt, war Claire, das Gör, dass ihm ihn seinen Jugendjahren so machen Streich gespielt hatte.

Bewundernd sah er, dass Claire ihre Sache verdammt gut machte und als der Signalton für die erreichten 8 Sekunden erklang, ließ sie sich gekonnt vom Pferd fallen und winkte dem Publikum zum Dank zu, dann verschwand sie hinter die Bande, wo sie ein ziemlich großer Kerl hochhob und im Kreis drehte.

Alex ging auf die kleine Gruppe zu und lehnte sich lässig an die Bande.

„Sieh an, sieh an, die kleine Claire ist groß geworden." begrüßte er sie spöttisch.

Claire drehte sich um und sah den Jungen, der sie angesprochen hatte,verwirrt an..

„Du erkennst mich wohl nicht! Nun das letzte Mal, als du mich gesehen hast, hatte ich ein gebrochenes Schlüsselbein und eine Platzwunde über der Stirn. Die Narbe ist immer noch sichtbar." Half Alex ihr auf die Sprünge.

Claires Augen blitzten auf. „Alex Ryan! War ja klar, dass du hier auftauchst!

Aber mir scheint, dass diese kleine Narbe deiner Popolarität nicht schadet!" Grinsend zeigte sie auf eine beträchtliche Menge junger Mädchen, die hinter Alex standen und ihn anhimmelten.

„Das ist ja beinahe ein Harem! Ich hoffe für die Mädchen, dass du ihnen gerecht wirst!" Schelmisch sah sie ihn an.

Alex musste über ihre Worte herzhaft lachen.

„Bissig und biestig, genau so wie ich dich in Erinnerung hatte. Hey, lass uns was trinken gehen. Ich bin neugierig, wie es dich hierher verschlagen hat." Lud er sie spontan ein.

Big Jim hatte Claire keinen Moment aus Augen gelassen und hatte Alex letzte Worte gehört.

„Claire will das Würstchen etwas von dir? Hey Jungs, da baggert jemand St.Claire an!" rief er ihr besorgt zu.

Die gerufenen Jungs umringten die Beiden und alle sahen Alex drohend an.

Dem war das Grinsen vergangen und sah den riesigen Kollos beunruhigt an.

„Jim ist gut, ruf deine Hunde zurück! Ich kenne diesen Holzkopf." Entschärfte Claire die Situation.

„Also Ryan, lass uns gehen!" fuhr sie fort.

Alex grinste nun und folgte Claire.

Beim Erfrischungsstand genehmigten sie sich Getränk und schlenderten weiter zu einer kleinen Anhöhe, wo sie sich setzten.

„Also du bist von der Klosterschule abgehauen, aber wie bist du hier gelandet?" fragte Alex neugierig.

Erstaunt sah Claire ihn an. „Woher weißt du wo ich war?"

„Jack, wir haben öfters über dich gesprochen."erklärte er ihr.

"Pfff... sicher doch!" Murmelte sie ungläubig.

Alex sah sie missbilligend an. „Ich weiß zwar nicht was zwischen dir und Jack geschehen ist, aber das hat er nicht verdient. Er hat sich immer Sorgen um dich gemacht und es hat ihn verletzt, dass du ihn abgelehnt hast.

Er würde es nie zugeben, aber es ist so. Vor allem seit du verschwunden bist, ist er unausstehlich zu seinen Leuten, arbeitet zuviel und schläft kaum noch.

Wenn er so weiter macht bringt er sich um.

Also lass diesen sarkastischen Ton!" fuhr er sie an.

Überrascht sah Claire ihn an. „Oh!" sagte sie nur.

„Ja, oh! Hättest du nur einmal einen seiner Briefe gelesen. wüsstest du es.

Aber lassen wir das, erzähl mir lieber wie du hier gelandet bist." bat er sie in einem versöhnlicheren Ton.

Claire gab sich einen Ruck und erzählte ihm, was sie alles erlebt hatte.

Alex hatte ihr aufmerksam zugehört und ihre Worte trieften nur so von stillen Vorwürfen und Zurückweisung.

Alex begriff, dass Claire von Jacks Benehmen tief verletzt wurde und nun niemandem mehr vertraute.

Zu seinem großen Erstaunen hatten sie beide vieles gemeinsam, nur dass Alex ausgerechnet mit Jack über seine Probleme sprechen konnte.

Um Claire von ihrem verzerrten Bild ihres Vaters zu überzeugen, erzählte Alex was ihm so widerfahren war und dass Jack ihm immer eine große Hilfe dabei war.

Claire sah Alex an. Seine Worte hatten sie sehr verletzt und machten sie wütend.

„Hör auf Alex, ich hab's begriffen! Jack hat nun endlich seinen heiß ersehnten Sohn, na vielen Dank für diese Information! Ich muss zurück zur Arbeit." Wütend stand sie auf und ließ ihn ohne Wort des Abschieds sitzen.

Alex kratzte sich irritiert am Kopf und verstand nicht, was soeben geschehen war.

Big Jim hatte die Beiden nicht aus den Augen gelassen und ging nun zu dem ratlosen Jungen rüber.

„Claire ist sehr kompliziert und vertraut niemandem. Wenn du ihr Freund sein willst musst du viel Geduld mit ihr haben. Lass ihr Zeit und setze sie nicht unter Druck. Claire hat ein Herz aus Gold und wenn sie dir vertraut, hast du ein Freund fürs Leben." sagte Jim und setzte sich zu Alex.

Ratlos sah der ihn an. „Und was soll ich damit anfangen? Sie war schon immer so... so... stur und unberechenbar!

Sie ist ihrem Vater so ähnlich, mit beiden kann man nicht vernünftig reden.

Was soll ich nur machen? Erzähle ich Jack wo sie ist, killt mich Claire. Verschweige ich es und Jack findet es heraus hängt der mich am nächsten Baum auf.

Also, was soll ich machen?" fragte Alex verärgert.

Jim grinste. „Das musst du selber herausfinden Keiner kann dir die richtigen Entscheidungen abnehmen, aber du wirst das Richtige machen. Viel Glück Alex"

Big Jim stand auf und machte sich auf die Suche nach Claire.

Er fand sie wie immer bei den Pferden, „Claire, ich möchte mit dir sprechen und ich möchte, dass du mir zuhörst, bis ich geendet habe.

Erwachsene machen Fehler und sind nicht unfehlbar! Aber du musst lernen ihnen zu verzeihen und es hinter dir lassen. Sonst kommst du in deinem Leben nicht weiter, wenn du ständig den ganzen alten Mist mit dir herum schleppst!

So das wars, ich habe dir meine Meinung gesagt und was du daraus machst ist deine Entscheidung!" Kaum hatte er geendet, ließ er sie wieder allein.

Claire sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher.

Ihre Gedanken wirbelten wild umher und ihr schwirrte der Kopf.

Sie streichelte ein letztes Mal das Pferd und ging zu Nigel.

„Sorry das ich störe Nigel, aber könnte ich mal telefonieren?" fragte sie schüchtern.

Nigel nickte und verließ den Wohnwagen, so das sein Schützling ungestört ihren Anruf erledigen konnte.

Claire wählte mit feuchten und zittrigen Fingern die Nummer und es klingelte.

„Dorvers Run, Jack McLeod."

„Hi Jack, ich bins, Claire" sagte sie mit schwacher Stimme und klopfenden Herzen.

Jack setze sich überrascht hin.

„Claire? Oh mein Gott, wie geht's dir? Wo bist du? Brauchst du Hilfe? Kann ich dir helfen? Brauchst du Geld?" fragte Jack schnell und hoffte das seine Tochter nicht gleich auflegen würde.

„Jack mir geht es gut und ich verdiene mein eigenes Geld. Ich...ich... bin...ich arbeite bei Nigel Finnigen in seiner Show." sagte sie mit einer erstickten Stimme.

Jack holte tief Luft. „Claire…. ähm ich möchte... ich mein... darf ich dich besuchen kommen?"

Claire war überrascht über seine Bitte, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Du willst mich sehen? Bist du den nicht sauer?" hakte sie nach.

"Oh Claire, natürlich will ich dich sehen. Wenn du willst fahre ich gleich los, ich könnte in drei Stunden bei dir sein."

„Jack, dann ist es fast zwanzig Uhr und du musst morgen arbeiten!" erinnerte ihn Claire vorsichtig.

„Das ist mir egal, aber wenn du nicht willst..." Claire konnte die Entäuschung in Jacks Stimme hören.

„Mir wäre es lieber wenn du morgen kommst, wir... nun... wir hätten mehr Zeit." stotterte Claire.

Erleichtert atmete Jack die angehaltene Luft aus.

„In Ordnung, wie du willst! Ich komme morgen, versprochen! Und Claire, verschwinde bitte nicht über Nacht."

Claire lachte leise. „Nein werde ich nicht, ich habe ja schließlich angerufen. Also bis morgen Da.. Jack." Sie beendete das Gespräch und trat hinaus.

Nigel sah sie neugierig an, „Und wann kommt er?" fragte er, was Claire überraschte.

„Sieh mich nicht so an Claire. Ich habe eine dreizehnjährige Tochter, die ich kaum sehe. Wenn sie mich anrufen würde, würde ich alles stehen und liegen lassen und sofort zu ihr fahren." sagte Nigel trocken.

„Er wollte gleich kommen, aber ich habe ihn gebeten erst morgen zu kommen. Ist es für dich okay? Ich mein du und Jack..." Claire ließ bewusst den Satz unbeendet.

Ihr Boss grinste sie schief an. „Es ist okay Claire, dein Vater und ich, nun sagen wir mal so, wir hatten unsere Differenzen, aber es geht um dich und das ist alles was zählt.

Nun geh und erledige deine Arbeit." Nigel sah Claire nachdenklich hinterher.

Er hoffte sehr, dass Jack es nicht vermasseln würde.

Dass Stevie ihr zu Hause verloren hatte, machte ihm bereits zu schaffen, sollte es Claire ebenso ergehen, würde er mit Jack ein ernsthaftes Gespräch führen.

**7. Kapitel **

**Oktober 1989, Fisher**

Claire erledigte ihre Arbeit und als sie damit fertig war, suchte sie Stevie, um ihr die Neuigkeiten zu erzählen. Sie freute sich für Claire und doch hatte sie Angst diese zu verlieren.

Spät abends ging Claire noch etwas spazieren, sie war sehr nervös und machte sich Gedanken über das Treffen von Morgen.

Als sie Schritte hörte drehte sie sich um. Es war Alex.

„Darf ich dich ein Stück begleiten?" fragte er.

Claire nickte. Eine Zeit lang gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander, bis Claire die Stille nicht mehr aushielt.

„Was machst du noch hier? Müsstet ihr nicht auf dem Nachhauseweg sein?"

„Harry möchte sich morgen mit ein paar Händlern treffen und deshalb übernachten wir in Fisher." gab er bereitwillig Auskunft.

„Ich habe Jack angerufen und er will morgen kommen!" sagte Claire, neugierig wie Alex reagieren würde..

Alex sah gerade aus. „Gut." War sein einziger Kommentar.

„Gut? Mehr hast du nicht zu sagen!" brauste Claire auf.

„Claire es ist dein Leben, ich habe kein Recht dich zu verurteilen."

„Verurteilen? Mich? Was ist mit Jack?" Warf sie ihm empört vor.

„Das musst du mit Jack klären, aber überleg dir was du willst! Ich meine, was willst du in Zukunft machen? Hier bleiben und ein gefeierter Rodeostar werden? Oder möchtest du zurück nach Hause kommen, wo du dich um Drovers kümmern kannst?

Du entscheidest und ich möchte nicht mit dir tauschen." meinte er ehrlich.

Claire sah ihn überrascht an.„Wo ist dieser nervtötende Junge geblieben, der mir immer wieder Streiche spielte? Du machst mir beinahe Angst, Alex Ryan, mit deinen altklugen Ratschlägen." spottete Claire.

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber ich kann dich verstehen.

Mein Vater ist nicht ohne! Seine ständigen Manipulationsversuche und das ewige Genörgel. Jack hört mir zu und lässt mich ausreden, ohne mich zu verurteilen. Gib ihm eine Chance, er hat sich geändert." antwortete Alex.

„Sorry, das wusste ich nicht." entschuldigte sich Claire.

„Woher auch, du warst ja seit acht Jahren nicht mehr zu Hause." Alex konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme vorwurfsvoll klang.

Claire blieb stehen und sah ihn überrascht an.

„Du hast wohl die Tage gezählt, Ryan?"

„Wenn dein Lieblingsfeind auf einmal weg ist und ich mich nicht einmal für die bleibende Narbe rächen konnte, ja, da zählt man mit." erwiderte er trocken.

„Alex, es tut mir wirklich leid wie ich mich verhalten habe. Es war so blöd." gestand Claire. "Und ist alles gut verheilt?"

„Nun ich werde einen Buckel bekommen und mir werden die Harre ausfallen." erwiderte er und als er den erschrockenen Blick von Claire, musste er grinsen.

„Aber das war schon vor dem Unfall so. Harry hat eine Glatze und bei der Prügel, die ich verbal einstecke, ist der Buckel vorprogrammiert! Also mach dir keine Gedanken."

Claire schlug ihn auf die Schulter. „Oh du..du.." drohte sie ihm lachend.

Alex sah sie an und bemerkte wie sich Claire durch ihr Lachen verändert hatte. Sie strahlte gerade zu und ihr Augen funkelten. Ein Klumpen bildete sich in seinen Magen.

„Was wirst du tun?" fragte er, um seinem seltsamen Bauchgefühl auszuweichen.

Claire verstummte und sah ihn ernst an. „Ich weiß es nicht." sagte sie ehrlich.

Dann gingen sie schweigend weiter.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Claire zeitig wach und ihre Nervosität stieg.

Sie tigerte in dem kleinen Wohnwagen auf und ab. Damit vertrieb sie eine genervte Stevie und eine wütende Mirical, die sich über die frühe Störung aufgeregt hatte.

Um 9 Uhr klopfte es an der Tür.

Claire öffnete und ein sichtlich nervöser Jack stand vor der Tür.

Erstaunt sah er sein Kind an. Claire sah so anders aus, sie war ihrer Mutter so ähnlich und doch ihre ganze Haltung und wie sie vor ihm stand, erinnerte an ihn selber.

„Hallo Claire." sagte er aufgeregt.

„Jack!" begrüßte ihn Claire ebenso nervös.

Jack schluckte, nun er wusste, dass es schwer werden würde und dass er keine offenen Türen einrannte.

"Wollen wir etwas Spazieren gehen?" fragte er sie.

Claire zuckte mit den Schultern und trat hinaus.

Nachdem sie einige Schritte gegangen waren, brach Jack die unheimliche Stille.

„Claire, es tut mir leid." begann er zögernd.

Claire blieb stehen, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Eine Entschuldigung von Jack McLeod! Das war so selten, wie Schnee im Sommer.

„Was?" hakte sie nach.

„Oh Claire, du hast schon richtig gehört. Mein Gott, du weißt gar nicht wie oft ich mir gewünscht habe, das dieser verdammte Tag von damals nie existiert hätte.

Ich habe mich völlig falsch verhalten! Ich wusste, dass du auf Alex eifersüchtig warst und statt dich ernst zu nehmen, hatte ich es ignoriert.

Du bist eben mein Kind und hast meinen Sturkopf geerbt. Kein Wunder, dass du so reagiert hast. Es erinnert so sehr an mich selber.

Ich denke, deshalb war ich so wütend. Du bist ein Mädchen und ich hatte dich nicht als solches behandelt. Statt mit dir zu reden und mir deine Seite anzuhören habe ich dich fort geschickt.

Ich kann mir nur Ansatzweise vorstellen, wie du dich damals gefühlt hast.

Ich an deiner Stelle hätte mich verraten, unverstanden, ungerecht behandelt und vor allem wütend gefühlt! Gott, ich war wie mein Vater!"

Geschockt sah Claire ihren Vater an. Er redete zwar etwas wirr, aber sie hatte ihn verstanden

„Und warum hast du mich dann fortgeschickt?"

"Ich hatte Angst! Schlicht und ergreifend Angst! Du warst so außer Kontrolle geraten und ich wusste mir nicht zu helfen.

Ein Mädchen auf einer Farm, ohne Mutter, nur von Männern umgeben. Was für eine Zukunft hätte ich dir geben können?

Keiner heiratet so eine selbstbewusste und starrsinnige Frau. Wir Männer wollen anschmiegsame und hilflose Frauen und ich dachte wirklich, dass du das bei den Nonnen lernen würdest.

Claire das Leben da draußen ist hart, verdammt hart sogar.

Ich kenne Frauen die das Gleiche erreicht haben wie ich, doch sie alle zahlten einen hohen Preis dafür. Einsamkeit ist ein schlechter Begleiter Claire, das wollte ich dir ersparen.

Doch ich habe mich geirrt und die Zeiten haben sich geändert. Frauen können, ohne sich selber untreu zu werden, erfolgreich sein." Jack holte tief Luft. Noch nie in seinem Leben war er so offen gewesen.

„Es hat mich sehr verletzt. Ich dachte, dass du mich nicht mehr wolltest.

Alle haben mich ja immer verlassen und ich wusste es nicht besser.

Du hattest mich ja immer nur beachtet, wenn ich etwas angestellt hatte.

Nur einmal wollte ich deine Aufmerksamkeit wegen etwas Guten, wie der Sieg von diesem verfluchten Rennen." gestand Claire.

Sie hatte ihren Schutzwall etwas hinunter gefahren und zeigte ihrem Vater einen kleinen Einblick in ihre verletzte Seele.

Traurig sah Jack, was er seiner Tochter angetan hatte.

„Claire, ich weiß nicht, ob es noch wichtig für dich ist und ob du es überhaupt hören willst, aber ich liebe dich!

Du bist meine Tochter und egal was du in Zukunft tust, daran wird sich niemals etwas ändern!" Jacks Stimme zitterte ein wenig.

Claires Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und einzelne lösten sich von ihren Wimpern. Wütend wischte sie diese weg.

Jack beobachtete sie und sanft berührte er ihre Hand, die wieder eine Träne wegwischte.

„Schhhh... es ist gut! Weißt du, manchmal hilft es zu weinen.

Meine Mutter sagte immer, weinen ist wie ein Gewitter.

Der Regen spült den Donner, Blitz und die dreckige Luft fort.

Tränen bewirken dasselbe, sie spülen Trauer, Wut und manchmal sogar Hass weg." sagte er leise.

Claire legte ihre Hand auf die seinige und immer mehr Tränen flossen ihre Wangen runter.

„Claire, darf ich dich in den Arm nehmen?" fragte Jack schüchtern.

Unfähig in diesem Moment zu sprechen, nickte sie.

Jack umarmte seine Tochter und genoss es, sie endlich in seinen Armen halten. Er ließ Claire genügend Zeit ihren Frust und Enttäuschungen freien Lauf zu lassen.

Es dauerte bis Claire aufhörte zu weinen, dann hob sie den Kopf. „Danke ...Dad!" murmelte sie verlegen.

Jack nickte und er freute sich, dass sie ihn Dad und nicht wieder Jack nannte.

„Dafür bin ich da mein Kind." flüsterte er an ihren Haaren.

Claire umarmte ihren Vater wie eine Ertrinkende. Zum ersten Mal fühlte sie, wie er ihr Halt und Geborgenheit vermittelte.

„Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet." gestand sie ihm schniefend.

Jack zeigte auf die gleiche Anhöhe, wo sie gestern Nacht mit Alex gesessen hatte. Sie gingen darauf zu und setzten sich.

„Claire, bitte erzähl mir von dir." bat er sie.

Claire sah zu Boden und ganz langsam, begann sie zu erzählen.

Sie redete lange und sie gestand ihm, wie sehr es ihr hier gefiel und die Arbeit liebte.

Jack musste sich einige sehr unangenehme Dinge über sich anhören und trotzdem war er glücklich zu hören, dass Claire etwas gefunden hatte, dass ihr sichtlich Spaß machte.

„Du kommst nicht zurück, nicht wahr!" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Beschämt bohrte Claire mit ihren Fingern Löcher in die Erde, aber sie nickte.

„Ist das für dich in Ordnung?" fragte sie leise.

„Nein ist es nicht, aber ich verstehe dich. Du brauchst Zeit und ich sehe doch, dass es dir hier gefällt. Ich habe kein Recht von dir zu verlangen zurückzukommen." sagte er gepresst.

Überrascht sah Claire ihn an.

„Weißt du, ich hatte schreckliche Angst vor diesem Zusammentreffen. Ich dachte, du würdest mich zwingen zurück ins Internat zu gehen. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass du so verständnisvoll bist."

„Claire, ich habe in den vergangenen acht Jahres einiges dazugelernt. Ich weiß, ich kann dich nicht zwingen, denn du bist mir in dieser Hinsicht sehr ähnlich." meinte Jack grinsend.

„Schätzte, dass ich Glück habe." murmelte sie nachdenklich.

„Wie meinst du das?" wollte Jack wissen.

„Da ist dieses Mädchen, Stevie. Sie kann nicht zurück." antwortete sie wage.

Neugierig sah ihr Vater sie an.

„Warum, was ist denn geschehen?" hakte er nach.

Claire erzählte ihm in wenigen Worten was Stevie zugestoßen war.

Sichtlich geschockt sah Jack seine Tochter an.

„Vielleicht bin ich nicht die geeignete Person das zu beurteilen, aber bei solchen Eltern ist sie allein wohl besser aufgehoben!" meinte er mitfühlend.

Claire musste lauthals loslachen.

Erstaunt sah Jack sie an und verstand wie widersprüchlich seine Aussage war.

„Vielleicht bin ich doch besser geeignet als ich dachte, das zu beurteilen. Ist sie der Grund, warum du hier bleibst?"

„Zum Teil, aber es tut gut zu wissen, dass ich immer nach Hause kommen kann. Das ist mehr, als Stevie von sich behaupten kann!" sagte Claire ruhig.

Jack verstand was Claire damit meinte und er traf eine ungewöhnliche Entscheidung.

„Hör zu Claire, das was ich dir jetzt sage, ist ehrlich gemeint und verpflichtet dich zu nichts. Sag deiner Freundin, das auf Drovers immer ein Zimmer auf sie wartet und sie willkommen ist, egal wie es zwischen uns weiter geht." sagte er ernst.

„Wer bist du? Wo ist der echte Jack McLeod?" fragte Claire völlig überrascht.

Jack grinste und kratzte sich verlegen das Kinn. „Nun Meg hat mir hier und da ziemlich den Kopf gewaschen und mit ihrer Tochter Jodi verbringe ich viel Zeit. Zeit, die ich mir bei dir nie genommen habe. Ich habe wirklich dazu gelernt, Claire."

„Wie geht es Meg? Und sie hat ein Kind? Kevin ist sicher begeistert." Claire erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an die Beiden und war neugierig zu erfahren, wie es ihnen ging.

„An dem Abend wo das Drama begann, verließ Kevin Meg, kurz darauf stellte Meg fest, dass sie schwanger war.

Jodi ist acht einhalb Jahre alt und eine kleine Prinzessin." erzählte er, ohne den Stolz in seiner Stimme richtig zu verstecken.

Claire legte den Kopf auf ihre Schulter und sah ihren Vater aufmerksam an „Hattest du etwas mit Meg?" fragte sie gerade heraus.

Jack wollte das Neugewonnene Vertrauen nicht mit einer Lüge beginnen und sagte ihr die Wahrheit

„Ja Claire, an dem Abend als ich dich Fort geschickt hatte." Er erzählte ihr was sich an diesem Tag zugetragen hatte.

„Ist Jodi deine Tochter?" wollte nun Claire wissen.

Betreten sah er sie an.

„Es Ist okay, es geht mich nichts an." lenkte Claire gleich ein. Sie wollte die Wahrheit nicht wissen, noch nicht.

Dankbar sah ihr Vater sie an.

Sie blieben noch eine Weile schweigend sitzen und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Am frühen Nachmittag verabschiedete sich Jack und Claire versprach ihm nun regelmäßig anzurufen.

Sie winkte ihrem Vater zum Abschied hinterher und drehte sich um.

Alex Ryan stand mit einem breiten Grinsen vor ihr.

„Du bleibst also hier! Gut, dann habe ich etwas worauf ich mich freuen kann, McLeod.

Bei der nächsten Show bin ich dabei! Wir können unsere alten Wettkämpfe wieder aufnehmen! Man sicht sich Claire!" Lachend entfernte er sich.

Belustigt sah sie ihm hinterher und machte sich auf die Suche nach Stevie.

Glücklich berichtete sie ihr von ihrem Treffen mit Jack. Stevie war überglücklich, dass Claire trotz der Versöhnung sich dazu entschlossen hatte zu bleiben.

„Ich werde an Weihnachten zum ersten Mal wieder nach Hause fahren. Und weißt du was, du kommst mit!

Jack weiß, was dir deine Eltern angetan haben und lässt dir ausrichten, das auf Drovers immer ein Zimmer für dich frei ist. Egal wie es zwischen ihm und mir läuft." eröffnete Claire und zum ersten Mal sah sie eine völlig überraschte und tief bewegte Stevie. Jacks Großzügigkeit trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen.

Sie hatte nun auch einen Ort wo sie Willkommen war, das war mehr als sie erhofft hatte.

Glücklich fielen sich die zwei Mädchen in die Arme.

**8. Kapitel**

**August 1991, Dorvers Run**

Zwei Jahre waren ins Land gezogen und Claire hatte ihr Versprechen gehalten. Regelmäßig telefonierte sie mit Jack und an den Feiertagen besuchte sie ihn.

Stevie hatte auf Drovers ebenfalls eine Art zu Hause gefunden, denn Jack hatte sein Wort gehalten und hatte ihr das obere Gästezimmer überlassen.

Claire zog in ihr altes Zimmer. Einzig Tess altes Kinderzimmer blieb für sie tabu.

Zwar stand es leer, aber Jack wollte das kleine Zimmer keinen Anderen überlassen.

Bei ihren Besuchen hatten sie auch die kleine Jodi kennengelernt und dieser kleine Wirbelwind hatte sich gleich in ihre Herz geschlichen.

Claire erinnerte sich immer wieder gerne an ihr erstes Kennen lernen.

Jodi, die damals acht Jahre alt war, saß hoheitsvoll auf Jacks Lesestuhl und hatte ein rosarotes Prinzessinnenkleid an.

Jack hatte ihr eine kleine Krone aus Pappe und Nudeln gebastelt, die das kleine Blondgelockte Mädchen für Edelsteine hielt.

Stevie und Claire mussten sich zusammenreißen, um nicht lauthals loszulachen, als die Kleine ihnen gnädig eine Audienz gewährte.

Mit einer schier nicht durch haltbare Ernsthaftigkeit hatten Claire und Stevie diese Zeremonie über sich ergehen lassen und hatten sich so in Jodis Herz breit gemacht.

Von dem Tag an erzählte sie Allen die es hören oder auch nicht hören wollten, dass Claire ihre Heldin sei und Stevie alle Männer locker schlagen könnte.

Inzwischen war sie zehn Jahre alt und Claire und Stevie Achtzehn.

Claires Verhältnis zu Jack hatte sich zu einer guten Vater Tochter Beziehung entwickelt.

Er hatte sich abgefunden, dass Claire das Rodeoleben dem der Farm vorzog. Sie und Stevie waren die erfolgreichsten Frauen beim australischen Rodeo und sogar der amerikanische Rodeozirkus war auf die Beiden aufmerksam geworden.

Die Zwei erwogen ein Angebot von denen anzunehmen und für längere Zeit in die USA zu gehen.

Jack war stolz, dass Claire so eine einmalige Chance erhalten hatte und doch hoffte er, dass sie es ausschlagen würde.

Beide waren für zwei Wochen nach Drovers gekommen, um sich von der letzten Show zu erholen und wollten sich in der Zeit das Angebot durch den Kopf gehen lassen.

Sie hatten noch vier Wochen Zeit um den Amerikanern eine Antwort zu geben. Wenn sie zusagen würden, müssten sie in sechs Wochen bereits in Wyoming sein.

Claire war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das wirklich durchziehen wollte. Zuviel hielt sie inzwischen auf Drovers. Stevie hingegen konnte es kaum erwarten, das Angebot anzunehmen.

Doch heute wollten sie nicht darüber nachdenken.

In Gungellan fand ein großes Volksfest statt und Alle wollten dahin gehen und sich amüsieren. Stevie und Claire wollten sich mit Alex und Nick treffen, um dann gemeinsam loszuziehen.

Kaum zu glauben, aber Claire und Alex waren inzwischen sehr gute Freunde geworden.

Alex trat regelmäßig bei den kleineren Rodeowettkämpfen auf und mit Claires Hilfe wurde er zu einer lokalen Größe.

Claire und Stevie war die Teilnahme an diesen Regionalen Wettkämpfen nicht gestattet. Beide hatten mehrere wichtige nationale Meisterschaftstitel gewonnen und galten daher als Profis.

Claire genoss es Alex perfekt auf diese vorzubereiten und aus der anfänglichen Konkurrenz wurde eine außergewöhnliche Freundschaft, die kein Außenstehender richtig verstand.

Aber das war den Beiden egal. Sie wussten, dass sie sich inzwischen blind aufeinander verlassen konnten.

Einzig Alexs Frauenverschleiß trübte gelegentlich ihre Freundschaft.

Claires Meinung nach benutze Alex die Mädchen und ließ sich auf keine feste Beziehung ein.

Claire hatte noch einen weiteren Grund sich auf den heutigen Abend zu freuen. Sie hatte sich zum ersten Mal verliebt und ihre Mauer hatte inzwischen beachtlich Löcher aufzuweisen.

Das sich überhaupt Jemand in Claires Nähe wagte, war nicht so selbstverständlich. Es lag nicht direkt an ihr, sondern eher an der Tatsache, dass sie Jack McLeods Tochter war.

Niemand wagte es so Recht sich mit ihm anzulegen oder es sich mit ihm zu verscherzen.

Doch Einer hatte es gewagt und ganz langsam Claires Herz erobert.

Als sie gegen Abend endlich in Gungellan ankamen, sah sie sich suchend um.  
Von Alex und Nick war nichts zusehen, dafür sah sie ihn und zielstrebig ging sie auf ihn zu.

Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und beobachte die Menge.

Als Claire bei ihm ankam, legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Augen.

„Na, wer bin ich?" fragte sie belustigt.

„Hey geh weg, ich habe eine Freundin. Wenn sie mich mit fremden Mädchen schäkern sieht, bist du geliefert. Sie ist die schönste und warmherzigste Frau die ich kenne und legt sich mit Jedem an. Also, es ist besser du verschwindest." antwortete er ihr und lachte.

Claire ließ ihn los und grinste. Er drehte sich um und hob Claire hoch.

Mit einem zärtlichen Kuss begrüßte er sie und Claire schmiegte sich glücklich an ihn an.

Alex kam ebenfalls an und das Erste was er sah, war wie Claire mit Jemanden rumknutschte. Überrascht blieb er stehen.

Claire und Gary West. Das war ihm neu. Dass Claire sich ausgerechnet in diesen Frauenheld verliebt haben sollte, beunruhigte ihn.

Gary war zwei Jahre älter als sie und arbeitete als Zeitarbeiter auf den umliegenden Farmen.

Er war zwar ein hervorragender Arbeiter, aber vertrauenswürdig war er nicht.

Aus diesem Grund hatte ihn Niemand fest eingestellt. Irgendetwas war an ihm dran, das den Leuten unheimlich war.

Und nun das! Er sah, dass Stevie die Beiden ebenfalls misstrauisch beobachtete. Er ging auf sie zu und als Stevie ihn erkannte lächelte sie ihm zu.

Auch sie war inzwischen eine gute Freundin von ihm geworden und sah ihm an, dass er ebenso wenig begeistert war, von dieser neuen Situation wie sie.

„Na, du machst ja auch keine Luftsprünge, wenn du die Beiden siehst!" begrüßte sie ihn.

„Wusstest du davon?" fragte er und Stevie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber ich trau dem Kerl nicht." gestand Stevie.

„Dann sind wir schon zu zweit!" antwortete Alex.

„Okay, dann lassen wir die Beiden nicht aus den Augen. Mal sehen, was noch geschieht." meinte Stevie.

Zustimmend nickte Alex und gemeinsam hefteten sie sich auf deren Fersen.

Doch Gary benahm sie wie ein Gentleman und verwöhnte Claire über alle maßen.

Als dann Alex mal dringend für Champions musste überließ er Stevie das Beobachten der Beiden.

Auf dem Weg dahin traf er auf eine Gruppe junger Männer, die alles Freunde von Gary waren.

„_Und wie hoch stehen die Chancen, dass er heute die Jungfrau knackt?"_

„_Oh, ich denke gut. Die Kleine ist ja überreif!"_

„_Gary hat sich ja nur deswegen an Claire gehängt. Er liebt es der Erste zu sein! Wenn er erst Mal mit der durch ist wird Claire die Beine nicht wieder zusammen bekommen!"_

„_Ja und so kann er sich auch bei Jack rächen! So einen Aufstand zu machen, nur weil Gary etwas Benzin mitgehen lassen hat! Geschieht Jack Recht, wenn nun sein Püppchen dran glauben muss!"_

Hämisches Grinsen ertönte.

Alex erbleichte, als er die Jungs gehört hatte. Das war also Garys Plan.

Er wollte Claire nur fürs Bett und sich damit an Jack rächen. Er hatte genug gehört und suchte Stevie.

Er erzählte ihr was Gary plante und diese war geschockt als sie begriff, worauf sich Claire eingelassen hatte.

„Alex wir müssen das verhindern! Ich hab die Beiden soeben weggehen sehen und Claire sah nicht mehr ganz nüchtern aus! Dabei trinkt sie ja nicht so viel!" besorgt sah Alex sie an.

Alex blickte Stevie zweifelnd an. „Stevie ist dir klar, dass Claire mich dafür killt!

Was soll ich ihr denn sagen? Die Wahrheit wird sie nicht hören wollen! Und dass ich der Trottel sein soll der vielleicht da mittendrin rein platzt.

Ne Stevie, darauf hab ich keinen Bock!" widersprach er.

Wütend funkelte Stevie ihn an. „Na, du bist vielleicht ein toller Freund Alex! Du hast doch selber gehört was der Arsch mit Claire vor hat. Willst du wirklich, dass ihr das Herz gebrochen wird? Ich für meinen Teil nehme gerne Claires Gezeter in Kauf, wenn ich sie vor so einer Erfahrung bewahren kann! Wenn sie im Nachhinein erfährt, dass du Bescheid wusstest und sie nicht gewarnt hast, na dann gute Nacht. Claire wird dir das nie verzeihen und Jack auch nicht!" fuhr sie ihn an.

Alex runzelte die Stirn. Eigentlich wollte er nicht, dass Claire verletzt wurde

„Okay wir teilen uns auf. Ich übernehme die linke Seite und du die Rechte! Los!"

Sie trennten sich und suchten nach Claire, doch sie fanden sie nicht! Am Ende des Rummelplatzes trafen sie sich wieder. Stevie war inzwischen völlig aufgelöst. Ihre Sorge, dass Claire in Gefahr war wurde von Minute von Minute größer.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?" fragte sie verzweifelt.

„Ich sage es Jack! Er muss es erfahren!" meinte Alex und Stevie nickte zustimmend.

Sie gingen zum Festzelt, wo sie vorhin Jack gesehen hatten und winkten ihm zu.

Jack erhob sich und ging auf die Beiden zu. An ihren Gesichtern konnte er sehen, das etwas vorgefallen war!

„Was ist geschehen? Wo ist Claire?" fragte er knapp.

Alex erzählte ihm, was er vorhin belauscht hatte und dass er und Stevie sich Sorgen machten. 

„Ich bring den Kerl um!" brauste Jack auf.

Terry der neuer Arbeiter von Killarney trat zu ihnen.

„Ähm Jack, ich weiß nicht .. aber ich habe gerade etwas gesehen.. und nun... ich ... ähm..." stotterte er.

„Was!" schrie Jack ihn an.

„Ich habe vorhin Claire gesehen, mit Gary. Sie sieht nicht gut aus, gar nicht gut! Irgendwie wie weggetreten. Ich dachte, du solltest es wissen!" antwortete Terry eingeschüchtert.

„Wo hast du sie gesehen?" fuhr in nun Alex an.

„Sie sind zu dem kleinen Bach gegangen!" Kaum hatte Terry das gesagt, rannten die Drei bereits los. Terry folgte ihnen.

Gary hatte Claire zum Bach geführt und küsste sie wild und stürmisch.

Claire fühlte sich so benommen und ihr schwirrte der Kopf.

Als Gary an ihrer Bluse rumfingerte, schob sie seine Hände weg.

„Nein Gary, ich will das nicht!" flüsterte sie.

„Ach komm Claire, du liebst mich doch! Also beweis es mir!" raunte er ihr zu.

„Nein Gary, ich will nicht!" wiederholte sie ihre Worte. „Ich bin noch nicht so weit!"

„Komm schon Claire, ich weiß, dass du es auch willst. Lüg mich nicht an!" sagte Gary und öffnete ihre Bluse.  
Claire versuchte ihn daran zu hindern, aber sie hatte Mühe ihre Hände richtig zu koordinieren. Ihr war inzwischen schlecht und sie wunderte sich darüber, sie hatte ja nur ein Bier getrunken, dass ihr Gary geben hatte. Sie hatte sich etwas über den bitteren Geschmack gewundert, aber nichts gesagt. Nun verstand sie, er musste ihr irgendetwas ins Bier geschüttet haben.

"Was hast du mir gegeben?" flüsterte sie nun panisch.

Ein fieses Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen „Oh nichts, nur etwas, dass dich entspannen lässt. Komm Claire, es wird dir gefallen! Bist du es nicht Leid, dass dich alle St. Claire nennen? Ich würde dir so gerne zeigen wie viel Spaß Sex macht. Komm Claire, lass mich ran!"

Claire versuchte sich aufzurichten. Sie hatte Angst, denn das hübsche Gesicht von Gary, hatte sich zu einer hässlichen Fratze verzogen.

Als er sah, dass Claire nicht freiwillig mitmachen wollte, riss er ihr die Bluse hinunter, so das diese nur noch in Fetzten an ihr runter hing. Anschließend machte er sich an ihren Jeans zu schaffen.

Mit wenigen Handgriffen hatte er ihr diese über die Knie gezogen, damit Claire ihn nicht treten konnte.

Grob zerriss er ihr das Höschen.

Claire wollte schreien, doch er hielt ihr mit seiner Hand den Mund zu.

„Nun mach schon du Schlampe! Wenn du ganz still hältst, tut es auch nicht weh und ist ganz schnell vorbei!" sagte er zähneknirschend.

Doch Claire dachte nicht daran. So weit sie sich bewegen konnte, wandte sie sich unter ihm.

Gary hatte bereits seine Hose geöffnet und platziere sich zwischen ihren Beinen, die er nun auseinanderpressen wollte.

Da sich Claire immer noch wehrte, schlug er ihr mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht! Der Schlag ließ ihre Gegenwehr sofort zusammenfallen.

„Das hast du nun davon! Ich nehme mir nun, was mir zu steht!"

Claire begriff benommen, dass sie im völlig ausgeliefert war und verzweifelt schloss sie ihre Augen.

Einen Augenblick später spürte sie wie sein Gewicht von ihr hinunter gezerrt wurde.

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah erleichtert, dass ihr Vater und Terry Gary gepackt und weggezogen hatten. 

Geschockt sah Alex sie an. Ihre Bluse hing in Fetzen hinunter und der BH war einfach so zur Seite geschoben worden. Ihre Jeans waren hinunter gezogen und daneben lag das zerrissene Höschen. Auf ihrer Wange konnte man deutlich Garys Handabdruck sehen. Tränen von Wut und Scham lagen in ihren Augen.  
Claire wurde sich ihre Nacktheit bewusst und versuchte sich so gut es ging zu bedecken. Alex zog sein Hemd aus und reichte es ihr.

Weinend nahm sie dies entgegen und Stevie half ihr es anzuziehen.

Eine kleine Truppe Männer hatte inzwischen ebenfalls mitbekommen was geschehen war und mussten Jack davon abhalten Gary zu schlagen.

„Du verdammter Mistkerl! Du wolltest sie vergewaltigen! Du Schwein! Dafür bring ich dich um!" schrie er wie von Sinnen.

Claire saß immer noch da und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Sie schämte sich so sehr und sie kam sich so blöd vor! Sie hätte es wissen müssen, dass Gary nur auf das Eine aus war! Und nun hatten sie Jack, Terry und Alex nackt gesehen. Lautlos begann sie zu weinen

Stevie hatte Mühe Claire zu beruhigen und Meg kam bereits angelaufen.

Sanft nahm sie Claire in ihre Arme. Sie bat Alex den Wagen zu holen und direkt hierher zu fahren. Sie wollte Claire den Spiesrutenlauf durch die Zuschauer, die sich inzwischen versammelt hatten, ersparen.

Auch Harry war unter ihnen und sah fragend zu Terry. Der erklärte ihm knapp was geschehen war.

Wütend ging nun Harry zu Gary der immernoch genügend Abstand von Jack hatte und sah ihn an!

„Du bekommst in der Gegend keinen Job mehr, das verspreche ich dir!" sagte er kalt und drehte sich um.  
Er sah in Jacks Gesicht, der immer noch von zwei Männern festgehalten wurde.

„Ach Scheiß drauf." murmelte Harry drehte sich erneut um und verpasste Gary einen Linken Haken.  
Benommen taumelte der zu Boden.

Jack sah Harry erstaunt an. Der sah, die beiden Anderen an und augenblicklich ließen die Jack los.

„Komm, deine Tochter braucht dich jetzt!" sagte Harry und Jack sah zum ersten Mal zu seiner Tochter hinüber, die immer noch weinend in Megs Armen lag.

Stevie hatte ihr die Jeans hoch gezogen und Claire hielt krampfhaft Alex Hemd über ihrer Brust zusammen.

Dieses Bild brannte sich tief in Jacks Seele. Das ausgerechnet Claire so etwas widerfahren musste.

Jetzt da es ihr so gut ging und sie sich zu Hause wohlfühlte.

Traurig schüttelte er den Kopf und ging zu ihr hinüber.

„Claire!" flüsterte er.  
Claire sah hoch und konnte in seinem Gesicht sein Mitgefühl lesen.

Schluchzend löste sie sich von Meg und umarmte ihren Vater. Der hielt sie wiegend in seinen Armen, bis Alex endlich mit dem Auto eintraf.

Jack half Claire beim Einsteigen und Stevie setzte sich zu ihr.  
Meg holte Jodi und dann fuhr Jack sie alle nach Hause.

Harry, Nick und Alex sahen dem Wagen hinterher!

„Ich sage euch eins Jungs! Wenn eine Frau nein sagt, solltet ihr das respektieren! Denkt immer daran wie Claire ausgesehen hat! Ihr dürft niemals eine Frau so behandelt. Keine Frau hat das verdient! Keine!" eindringlich sah Harry seine Söhne an.

Beide nickten verschüchtert.  
Den Anblick von Claire und ihre Verzweiflung würde keiner der Brüder je wieder vergessen!


	2. Kapitel 9 bis 17

**9. Kapitel**

**September 1991, Dorvers Run**

Zwei Wochen waren seit dem Vorfall vergangen und Claire hatte sich wieder in ihr Schneckenhaus zurückgezogen.

Sie hatte mit niemanden über die versuchte Vergewaltigung gesprochen. Als der zuständige Polizeibeamte vorbei kam und Claire über eine mögliche Anzeige informieren wollte, winkte sie ab.

Sie wollte nur noch vergessen und sich nicht dem Gespött der Leute aussetzen.

Deshalb war ihr die Entscheidung das Angebot der Amerikaner anzunehmen, nicht schwer gefallen. Stevie freute sich zwar darüber, aber sie wusste, dass Claire es aus den falschen Gründen tat.

Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste Stevie, das weglaufen keine Lösung war.

Auch Jack war traurig, dass Claire sich so entschieden hatte und doch anderseits war er froh, dass sie es tat.

Er wusste, dass sie hier nicht zur Ruhe käme.

Die Leute aus der Gegend hatten über das Geschehene getratscht und mittlerweile war die Geschichte so verzerrt worden, dass Claire dreimal umgebracht und von mehreren Männern missbraucht worden war.

Würde sie hier bleiben, würde nie Gras über die Sache wachsen.

Auch bei Alex hatte dieser Vorfall tiefe Eindrücke hinterlassen. Sein Bild der Frauen hatte sich grundlegend geändert. Seine Freundin so hilflos zu sehen und nur weil ein Mann sich nicht im Griff hatte, brachte ihn ins Grübeln.

Zwar hatte er nie eine Frau zum Sex zwingen müssen, aber in mancher Hinsicht war er nicht besser als Gary.

Alex begriff endlich, was Claire ihm die ganze Zeit über verständlich machen wollte. Frauen waren keine Gegenstände, sondern fühlende Menschen die man verletzen oder gar zerstören konnte.

Zu dieser Art Mann, wollte Alex auf keinen Fall gehören.

Dass Claire weggehen wollte, traf ihn unerwartet hart. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Er hatte sich so sehr an sie gewöhnt und auch als sie auf Tour war, hatten sie regelmäßig miteinander telefoniert. Wenn sie in Amerika war, würde sie das sicher nicht mehr machen.

Alex war so wütend auf Gary, nur seinetwegen wollte Claire ihrem Land den Rücken kehren.

Zwar hatte Harry dafür gesorgt, dass Gary wirklich keine Anstellung in der Gegend bekam, doch Claire ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

Sie wollte einfach nur weg von hier.

Dann kam der Tag an dem Claire und Stevie abreisten. Alex hatte sich am Abend zuvor von ihnen verabschiedet und es hatte ihn sehr verletzt, dass Claire ihm zum Abschied lediglich die Hand geschüttelt hatte.

Claire war wieder genauso wie vor zwei Jahren. Sie war verschlossen, misstrauisch und niemand durfte ihr zu nahe treten. Jegliche körperliche Berührungen ließen Claire erstarren und jeder konnte die Panik in ihren Augen lesen.

Alex hoffte nur, dass ihre Wunden in Amerika heilen würden.

Er vermisste die alte Claire, es hatte ja lange genug gedauert, dass diese Claire zum Vorschein kam.

Claire hingegen war froh, alles hinter sich zu lassen.

Die ständigen mitleidigen Blicke und wie sie sie alle mit Samthandschuhen anfassten, waren ihr so zuwider.

Sie sehnte sich nach normalität und vor allem nach anonymität.

Ein Ort, wo niemand sie kannte und keiner wusste, was ihr widerfahren war.

Dieser Frieden, hoffte sie in Amerika zu finden.

Als Jack sie am Flugplatz von Gungellan aussteigen ließ, verabschiedete sich Claire gleich beim Wagen. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Vater mit hineinkam und sich groß verabschieden konnte.

Sie reichte ihm die Hand. „Also dann, mach es gut Jack. Ich melde mich dann." sagte sie und ging hinein.

Jacks Hand verharrte noch in der Luft, als seine Tochter zum Eingang schritt.

Stevie sah ihn verständnisvoll an.

Sie umarmte ihn kurz. „Keine Sorge Jack, ich behalte sie im Auge und halte dich auf dem laufenden. Claire ist stark, sie schafft das. Sie braucht einfach nur Zeit."

versuchte sie ihn zu trösten.

Mit verständnisvollen Augen, sah er die junge Frau an.

„Mein Verstand weiß, dass sie das Richtige tut, doch mein Herz ,Stevie, das will sein kleines Mädchen beschützen." antwortete Jack bedrückt.

Stevie verstand, was er damit sagen wollte und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Du weißt, dass sie dich liebt, nicht wahr? Genauso, wie ich es tue. Hab vertrauen, Claire wird dich nicht vergessen, Jack, dafür werde ich schon Sorgen!" versprach sie ihm und folgte Claire.

Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen war Claire inzwischen ins Flugzeug gestiegen. Betont lässig sah sie aus dem Fester und beobachtete ihren Vater.

„Wir kommen bald wieder Claire und dein Vater wird immer auf dich warten." flüsterte ihr Stevie zu.

„Ich weiß Stevie, doch mit ihm wartet auch die Erinnerung." antwortete Claire leise.

Als das Flugzeug sich startete, hob sie noch einmal die Hand und winkte ihrem Vater zu. Dann beschleunigte das kleine Flugzeug.

Traurig beobachte Jack wie sich das Flugzeug in die Luft erhob.

" Wer weiß, ob sie je wieder zurückkommt?" murmelte er dabei. dann stieg er ein und fuhr nach Hause.

**Oktober 1991, Sydney**

Ruth hatte ihre jährliche Krebskontrolle und wartete im selben Büro, wie vor zwei Jahren. Dr. Peterson ihr Onkologe müsste ihr gleich ihre aktuellen Werte bekannt geben.

Mit Schrecken dachte sie an die letzten zwei Jahre zurück.

Ihre Diagnose, dann die Chemo und die Bestrahlung, die ständige Müdigkeit und der Brechreiz. Manchmal dachte sie, dass sie nicht mehr konnte und dann gab ihr Tess die nötige Kraft, weiter zu machen.

Ihre Tochter war so schnell erwachsen geworden. Mit ihren vierzehn Jahren war sie erstaunlich reif und vorausschauend, was eine Folge ihrer Erkrankung war.

Immer wieder bestärkte Tess ihre Mutter, dass sie die Krankheit besiegen und alles wieder gut werden würde.

Und ihr kleiner Engel behielt Recht.

Nach sechs Monaten zeigte die Therapie Erfolg und der Krebs hatte sich zurückgebildet.

Ruth und Tess feierten von da an das Leben und genossen jeden Augenblick davon.

Ruth war glücklich, das alles so ein gutes Ende genommen hatte. Sie hatte beschlossen endgültig mit ihrer Vergangenheit abzuschließen und sich nicht mit negativen Gedanken zu belasten.

Dazu gehörte auch ihr Leben auf Drovers Run und die dazugehörigen Menschen zu vergessen.

Sie hatte alle Briefe, die Jack in den letzen Jahren Tess geschickt hatte, ihm als Packet ungeöffnet zurück gesendet, mit der Bitte jeglichen Kontakt sofort einzustellen.

Anscheinend hatte Jack endlich eingesehen, dass Tess und Ruth nichts mehr von ihm wissen wollten und hatte sein Bemühen eingestellt.

Natürlich verheimlichte Ruth diese einschneidende Entscheidung vor Tess.

Ihr war es lieber, sie dachte ihr Vater und ihre Schwester hätten kein Interesse an ihr.

Was sie nicht ahnen konnte war, dass Tess immer dieses Gefühl von Unvollständigkeit mit sich trug. Sie wusste, das wenn sie dies ihrer Mutter beichten würde, würde die sie zum nächsten Therapeuten schleppen, der ihre Aura in Gleichklang bringen würde.

Darauf hatte Tess nun wirklich keine Lust. Sie mochte zwar den esoterischen Weg, den ihre Mutter seit ihrer Erkrankung eingeschlagen hatte, aber Tess wollte nicht all ihre Gefühle analysieren.

Gewisse Dinge ließ man lieber im Verborgenen. Soviel hatte sie inzwischen gelernt.

**Dezember 1991, Wyoming, USA**

Claire und Stevie hatten sich gut in ihrer neuen Heimat eingelebt. Zwar war Amerika ganz anders als Australien, was vor allem für die Menschen galt, aber mit jedem Tag der verging gefiel es ihnen besser.

Als sie vor zwei Monaten ankamen, war das Wetter gleich wie zu Hause, doch nun wurde es mit jedem Tag kälter und dann als sie eines Tages aufstanden, sahen die zwei Down Under Girls zum ersten Mal Schnee in ihrem Leben.

Sie wussten zwar, was diese weiße Pracht war, aber es mir eigenen Augen zu sehen und vor allem die eiskalte und klirrende Kälte am eigenen Leib zu spüren, war ein einmaliges Erlebnis.

Stevie war von diesem Naturereignis besonders angetan und drängte Claire geradezu nach Draußen. Nach anfänglichen Zögern und vor allem der Erkenntnis, das Schnee ziemlich kalt und nass war, lieferten sich die Beiden eine Schneeballschlacht, bis sie nass bis auf die Knochen waren.

Frierend und triefend Nass gingen sie in ihre Quartiere und wärmten sich mittels einer heißen Dusche auf. Danach gingen sie lachend an ihre Arbeit.

Schnell hatten ihre amerikanischen Kollegen begriffen, dass sie es zwar mit zwei sehr jungen Rodeoreiterinnen zu tun hatten, die aber ihr Handwerk verstanden.

Stevie hatte sich schnell den Respekt von ihnen verdient, als die Jungs sahen wie schnell und effizient sie die Kälber eintrieb und danach verschnürte.

Claire hingegen, bewies ihr Händchen bei den Pferden.

Spielend wickelte sie die bockigsten und stursten Wildhengste um den kleinen Finger und zähmte sie im Handumdrehen.

Auch beim Bullenreiten bewies sie ein außergewöhnliches Talent.

In dieser Disziplin traf man kaum Frauen an, und die die sich daran wagten waren Muskelbepackte Frauen, die eher an Männer erinnerten.

Diese Rodeoamazonen hatten nur ein belustigtes Lächeln für Claire übrig, als sie dieses australische Möchtegern Cowgirl zum ersten Mal sahen. Was ihnen aber sofort verging, als sie Claire in Aktion sahen.

Dass ausgerechnet ein so schlankes und zierliches Mädchen sich so lange auf den Bullen und Hengsten hielt, beeindruckte diese Frauen ungemein.

Manchmal glaubte Claire zu träumen, dass ausgerechnet sie ihre Heimat verlassen hatte und sich in der Fremde so wohl fühlte war etwas, was sie nicht für möglich gehalten hatte.

Ganz langsam kam wieder etwas von der alten Claire zum Vorschein.

Stevie hatte wohlwollend ihre Veränderung wahrgenommen.

So verzweifelt und voller Selbstzweifel Claire am Anfang war, hatte sie es geschafft das Erlebte irgendwie zu vergessen und ging wieder auf die Menschen zu.

Zwar hatte Claire nie mit Stevie darüber gesprochen, aber sie blühte hier in der Fremde wieder auf.

Trotz allem hatte dieses Erlebnis seine Spuren hinterlassen. Claire traute keinem Mann mehr über den Weg und blockte alle Flirtversuche eisern ab.

Stevie wusste, dass Claire diesbezüglich noch einen langen Weg vor sich hatte.

**Februar 1992, Drovers Run**

Zu aller Überraschung, hielt Claire einen engen Kontakt zu Drovers Run. Einmal in der Woche telefonierte sie mit ihrem Vater und sie erzählt ihm von ihren Erlebnissen.

Jack war sehr stolz auf seine Tochter und war glücklich, dass sie sich wohl fühlte.

Auch mit den anderen Bewohnern hielt Claire regen Kontakt und dazu gehörte auch der junge Ryan.

Der hatte ihr gegenüber inzwischen richtige Gewissensbisse, da er ihr etwas Wichtiges vorenthielt. Seit Claires weggang, war Jack schwermütig und fühlte sich öfters schlapp und ausgepowert.

Allen war es aufgefallen und keiner konnte ihn dazu bewegen, es etwas ruhiger anzugehen.

Trotzdem verschwiegen es Alle vor Claire, um sie nicht unnötig zu beunruhigen.

Um seiner Einsamkeit und Sehnsucht nach seiner ältesten Tochter zu entfliehen, betrieb Jack regelrecht Raubau an seinem Körper.

Dass er das nicht lange aushalten konnte, war Alex klar und versuchte ihm so oft es ging, zur Hand zu gehen.

Als sie wieder einmal von einem anstrengenden Viehtrieb zurückkamen, geschah das, womit Alle insgeheim gerechnet hatten.

Jacks Körper rächte sich für die wochenlange Misshandlung.

Beim Absatteln und trockenreiben der Pferde, erlitt er einen schweren Herzinfarkt.

Dank Alex´ schnellen Handeln und dem schnell herbei geholten Arzt, brachten sie Jack ins Krankenhaus nach Gungellan.

Alex hatte seinen Vater informiert und dieser war ebenfalls ins Krankenhaus geeilt, um seinem alten Freund beizustehen.

Zusammen mit seinem Sohn wartete er auf die Ärzte, die ihnen eine niederschmetternde Nachricht übermittelten.

**Februar 1992, Wyoming, USA**

Claire war bereits den ganzen Tag so komisch fahrig und eine seltsame Unruhe hatte von ihr besitz ergriffen.

Als dann um 22 Uhr das Telefon klingelte, wusste sie, dass es für sie war.

„McLeod." meldete sie sich knapp.

„Claire, ich bins... Alex."begrüßte sie ihr alter Freund.

„Alex, was ist geschehen?" fragte sie ohne umschweife.

„Claire, dein Vater... er hatte einen schweren Herzinfarkt und ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du zurückkommst." sagte er nüchtern.

„Ich komme sofort!" antwortete sie gefasst.

„Claire, bist du in Ordnung? Willst du wissen.." fragte Alex und stockte.

"Alex,ich wusste, das etwas geschehen ist. Natürlich mache ich mir Sorgen, aber ich weiß, dass du bei ihm bist. Bleib bei ihm, bis ich da bin, versprich mir das!" bat sie Alex.

„Klar doch, das hätte ich auch so gemacht." erwiderte er etwas eingeschnappt.

„Das weiß ich doch." sagte Claire in einem versöhnlicheren Ton.

„Alex noch was." fuhr sie fort.

„Was?"hörte sie ihn genervt ins Telefon sagen.

„Danke! Ich mein fürs Anrufen und dass du ihm beistehst ... und mir. Vielen Dank." flüsterte Claire leise und zum ersten Mal zeigte sie eine Reaktion.

Alex konnte ein leises Schluchzen hören, ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals.

„Ich bin immer für dich da Claire, ich hoffe, das weißt du." brachte er krächzend hervor.

„Ja das weiß ich." murmelte Claire mit belegter Stimme. „Wir sehen uns bald. Ich rufe an und Alex drück bitte Dad von mir, ja?" bat sie ihn zum Schluss.

„Das werde ich, sei bitte vorsichtig und komm so schnell du kannst." versprach Alex und legte auf.

Erschöpft ließ er sich an der Wand hinunter gleiten. Er legte seinen Kopf in die Hände. Mein Gott, wann kamen sie alle mal wieder zur Ruhe, dachte er verzweifelt.

Stevie hatte die ganze Zeit neben Claire gestanden und verstanden, das etwas Schlimmes geschehen war.

„Jack hatte einen Herzinfarkt und ich muss zu ihm, Stevie." sagte Claire leise.

„Oh Claire! Natürlich musst du zurück. Jack braucht dich jetzt. Ich sage Bruce bescheid und du kümmerst dich um deinen Flug." Tröstend umarmte sie ihre Freundin.

Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Rodeoleiter.

Dieser verstand, dass Claire zurückgehen wollte und entließ sie unter diesen Umständen verständnisvoll aus ihrem Vertrag. Jedoch war er nicht bereit auch Stevie gehen zu lassen. Er konnte nicht auf sie beide verzichten, so sehr es ihm leid tat, aber es war einfach nicht möglich.

Bedrückt ging Stevie zu Claire und überbrachte ihr die Neuigkeit.

„Stevie, ich hätte nie von dir verlangt das hier aufzugeben! Ich weiß, dass du es hier toll findest und ich wäre eine schlechte Freundin, wenn ich es zulassen würde, dass du deinen Traum nicht auszuleben kannst.

Das hier ist dein Leben, meins ist in Australien. Das ist das einzig Richtige für mich. Eine McLeod gehört nach Drovers Run und ich werde alles versuchen das es nicht in die Hände von Harry Ryan fällt." Verständnisvoll sah sie ihre Weggefährtin an, die ihr vor über zwei Jahren den richtigen Weg gewiesen hatte und immer an ihrer Seite war.

Stevies Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Dann heißt heute Lebewohl." meinte sie bitter.

Claire lächelte zerknirscht. „Nein Stevie, heißt es nicht. Es ist ein auf Wiedersehen und du weißt, dass auf Drovers immer ein Zimmer auf dich wartet." sagte sie ernst.

Stevie umarmte Claire und lange hielten sie sich fest.

Beide wussten, dass sie nun zwei völlig verschiedene Wege einschlugen und das es lange dauern würde, bis sie sich wieder sahen.

„Ich werde dich sehr vermissen Claire." murmelte Stevie.

„Du wirst mir auch fehlen. Du hast mir gezeigt wie man lebt und das es kein Unsinn ist seine Träume zu verwirklichen. Wer weiß, wo ich heute wäre, wenn ich dich nicht getroffen hätte."

„Vermutlich in einem Kloster und wärst eine Braut Christi." witzelte Stevie.

Claire ließ sie los und schubste sie ziemlich unsanft. "Hey DAS sicher nicht! In der Gosse oder noch schlimmer, in einem klimatisierten Büro, aber sicher nicht bei den Katholiken!" widersprach Claire sanft lächeld.

„Gott, ich vermisse dich jetzt schon. Du und deine verrückten Ideen, wer wird nun dafür Sorgen, dass ich regelmäßig etwas zu Lachen bekomme?" sinnierte Claire laut.

„Oh ich denke, Alex übernimmt diese Rolle ziemlich gerne." flachste Stevie.

„Alex Ryan ist kein gleichwertiger Ersatz." widersprach Claire.

„Muss er ja nicht, aber versprich mir, ihm eine Chance zu geben." bat Stevie zweideutig.

Claire runzelte die Stirn über Stevies Bemerkung, ließ die aber lieber unbeantwortet.

„Stevie ich muss noch meine Sachen packen. In 5 Stunden geht mein Flieger und ich muss ja noch zum Flughafen!" sagte Claire stattdessen.

„Bruce hat bereits zugesagt, dass er dich fährt. Er traut mir wohl immer noch nicht genug, um mir einen Wagen zu geben.

Ich wundeer mich eh, das die Amerikaner nicht mehr Unfälle bauen, wie kann man nur Rechts fahren!" bemerkte Stevie mürrisch.

Claire musste grinsen. Ohja Stevie hatte tatsächlich ihre liebe Mühe mit diesem Rechtsverkehr und es überraschte sie nicht, dass Bruce es vorzog sie zu fahren. Stevie hatte, in der kurzen Zeit, bereits zwei Unfälle gebaut. .

Als sie fertig gepackt hatte kam Bruce, nahm ihren Koffer und verstaute ihn im Wagen.

Nun hieß es endgültig Abschied nehmen von ihrer Freundin.

„Hey lass gelegentlich was von dir hören okay?" bat Claire.

„Ja mach ich! Und dasselbe gilt für dich!

Grüß Jack ganz lieb von mir und gib ihm einen Kuss!" Stevies Augen wurden feucht.  
Dann stieg Claire schnell ein und Bruce fuhr los.

Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und winkte ihrer Freundin, die so verloren da stand.

Stevie blieb stehen bis sie den Wagen nicht mehr sehen konnte. „So Hall, nun bist du wieder auf dich allein gestellt!" murmelte sie traurig.

**10. Kapitel**

**Februar 1992, Gungellan**

Müde stieg Claire in Gungellan aus dem Flieger. Nachdem sie ihr Gepäck geholt hatte, ging sie in Richtung Parkplatz.

Kaum zu glauben, dass sie vor knapp 24 Stunden im tief verschneiten und winterkalten Wyoming war und nun in der sommerlichen Hitze Australiens stand.

Suchend sah sie sich um.

Dann sah sie ihn. Er stand bei seinem Wagen und sah einem hübschen, wohlgeformten, blondem Mädchen hinterher. Ein lässiges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Doch zu Claires Erstaunen, beließ er es dabei.

Huch was war denn das? Alex lässt sich so eine Chance entgehen? dachte sie verwundert.

Alex blickte wieder zum Flugplatz und entdeckte Claire. Schnell ging er auf sie zu.

Glücklich Alex zu sehen, umarmte Claire ihn. Überrascht von ihrer herzlichen Begrüßung hielt er einen Augenblick inne, bevor er die Umarmung erwiderte.

„Schön, dass du kommen konntest." sagte er dabei.

„Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Claire ohne umschweife.

„Den Umständen entsprechen, aber seit er weiß, dass du kommst, hat sich sein Zustand verbessert." informierte er sie rasch.

„Dann bring mich schnell zu ihm. Ich will ihn sehen." bat Claire.

Alex tippte sich auf die Hutkrempe und sah sie schelmisch an. „Yes Maam!"

Claire grinste ihn dankbar an.

Dann gingen sie zum Wagen und Alex legte ihr Gepäck in den Kofferraum, dann stieg sie ein. Wenig später standen sie bereits vor dem Krankenhaus.

Alex führte sie ins Zimmer ihres Vaters. Claire atmete tief ein und dann klopfte sie sachte an der Tür und trat ein.

Überrascht sah sie, dass er bereits Besuch hatte. Liz stand neben seinem Bett und unterhielt sich mit Jack. Beide sahen zur Tür und ihre Gesichter erhellten sich, als sie Claire erkannten.

Liz klopfte Jack auf den Oberschenkel und lächelte.

„Ich lasse euch allein. Ich sehe morgen wieder vorbei." sagte sie.

Jack sah sie dankbar an und nickte.

Liz umarmte Claire liebevoll, bevor sie den Raum verließ.

„Es ist gut, dass du hier bist Claire. Er wird es nicht zugeben, aber er braucht dich." flüsterte sie ihr dabei zu.

Claire konnte ihr nicht antworten und nickte nur ergriffen.

Dann trat sie zu ihrem Vater. Sein Anblick hatte sie erschreckt.

Ihr sonst so vor Kraft strotzender Vater lag in diesem Krankenbett und überall hingen irgendwelche Infusionsschläuche, Elektroden, Messgeräte und ihm wurde Sauerstoff zugeführt.

Sein gebräunter Teint war etwas gräulich und er hatte tiefe dunkle Augenringe. Auch seine Augen waren nicht dieselben.

Normalerweise funkelten seine grünbraunen Augen vor Wachsamkeit und Schlitzohrigkeit, doch nun lag ein trüber Schimmer über ihnen und wirkten matt und fast leblos.

Claire war sich nicht sicher ob das von den Medikamenten kam oder ob der Infarkt dieses spezielle Glitzern aus seinen Augen genommen hatte.

Vorsichtig trat sie zu ihm und streichelte sanft seine Wangen.

„Hey Dad, was machst du nur für Sachen?" flüsterte sie zur Begrüßung, beugte sie sich zu ihm hinunter und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich hatte furchtbare Angst, dass ich dich auch verliere." hauchte sie dabei.

Jack strich ihr zärtlich über den Kopf und blickte ihr in die Augen. "Ich auch Claire, ich auch. Aber ich wollte nicht gehen, noch nicht. Nicht jetzt, wo ich dich wiederhabe. Wir hatten zu wenig Zeit zusammen." sagte er mit leiser Stimme.

„Keine Angst ich bleibe hier, bei dir und in Drovers. In Zukunft werde ich dir bei der Leitung der Farm helfen. Ich bin schließlich eine McLeod und die gehören einfach nach Drovers Run." eröffnete Claire ihrem überraschten Vater.

„Du bleibst hier? Bei mir? Was wird aus deinen Träumen? Deiner Karriere? Du bist so gut und hast in kurzer Zeit so viel erreicht! Ich will nicht, dass du das wegen mir aufgibst, Claire." Bestürzt sah er seine Tochter an, doch sie lächelte ihn milde an.

„Dad, ich bleibe und ich mache es nicht nur für dich. Ich habe beim Rodeo viel erreicht und nun haben sich meine Träume geändert!

Ich gebe nichts auf, im Gegenteil ich gewinne. Dass wir zwei Seite an Seite arbeiten und ich endlich meiner Familie helfen kann, ist mehr als ich mir wünschen konnte.

Also versuch gar nicht mich wieder loszuwerden." Ernst sah sie ihn an.

„Das will ich doch gar nicht! Ich dachte nur, dass du mit deinen achtzehn Jahren etwas von der Welt sehen willst." gab Jack zu bedenken.

„Glaub mir Dad, ich habe genug gesehen. Ich weiß, dass ich dieses Land liebe. Es hat etwas gedauert, aber ich weiß, dass Drovers mein zu Hause ist." erklärte sie ihm.

Jack lächelte und Claire kam es so vor, als hätte etwas von seinem alten Glanz, den Weg in seine Augen zurück gefunden.

„Erzähl mir, wie es war. Ich meine, der ganze Schnee und die Kälte, wie war das?" forderte Jack sie auf.

Grinsend setzte sie sich nun hin und erzählte ihm von ihren und Stevies Erlebnissen.

Etwas später schlief er erschöpft ein und Claire verließ das Zimmer.

Sie bat eine Schwester den behandelnden Arzt ihres Vaters zu rufen. Sie fand es an der Zeit, genauer über seinen Zustand informiert zu werden.

Der gerufene Mediziner kam und sie trug ihm ihre Bitte vor.

"Miss McLeod, um ehrlich zu sein, es sieht nicht gut aus. Das Herz ihres Vaters ist schwer in Mitleidenschaft gezogen.

Wir haben ihn mit Hilfe von Medikamenten zwar gut eingestellt und solange er diese einnimmt, sich an seine Diät hält und sein Leben grundlegend ändert, sehe ich keine größeren Probleme. Nur bezweifle ich, dass er sich daran halten wird." sagte der Arzt ernst.

„Entschuldigen sie meine Unwissenheit, aber was genau meinen sie damit?!" verwirrt sah sie den Doc an.

„Das heißt, dass er kürzer treten muss. Jegliche schwere körperliche Arbeit vermeiden, leichtes Fitnesstraining, kein Fett, kein Salz, kein weißes Brot, wenig Alkohol. Kurz kein ungesundes Essen!

Schonkost, viel Fisch, Gemüse und Obst. Alles was im Entferntesten nach Stress aussieht muss er vermeiden." klärte er sie auf.

„Oh jetzt verstehe ich, was sie meinen. Was geschieht, wenn er sich nicht daran hält?" wollte Claire wissen.

„Ganz ehrlich? Einen weiteren Infarkt würde er nicht überleben! Und wenn er den überleben sollte, wäre eine Herztransplantation nötig.

Was ein Leben lang mit vielen Medikamenten verbunden ist, die seine Nieren und Leber beschädigen können. Die Medizin hat viel erreicht in diesem Bereich, doch die Nebenwirkungen und dessen Folgen sind sehr umstritten.

Ich hoffe, sie verstehen nun den Ernst der Lage." Schonungslos hatte er ihr die Wahrheit erzählt.

„Ich wusste, dass es ernst ist, aber so ernst? Können sie ihn denn nicht operieren? Ich meine so eine Bypass Dingsbums?" fragte Claire naiv.

„Wenn er etwas früher gekommen wäre, vielleicht. Aber ihr Vater hatte bereits mehrere kleine Infarkte die sein Herz vernarbt haben. Eine Operation ist nutzlos."

„Was sagen sie da? Mein Vater hatte keine Infarkte. Er war immer gesund!" widersprach ihm Claire aufgebracht.

"Kleine Infarkte muss der Betroffene gar nicht bemerken. Der Körper sendet zwar Signale aus wie Müdigkeit, Unkonzentriertheit, Gewichtsverlust, Kopfschmerzen, Schwindel. Wenn man aber die nicht beachtet, geschieht das was ihrem Vater widerfahren ist."

Claire wusste, das der Arzt die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Sie und Alex hatten in den letzten zwei Jahren immer wieder die genannten Symptome bemerkt. Dass dahinter kleine Herzinfarkte stecken könnten, konnten sie nicht ahnen.

„Miss McLeod, machen sie sich keine Vorwürfe! Sie hätten nichts tun können. Aber sie können in Zukunft vieles ändern. Sorgen sie dafür, dass ihr Vater die Anordnungen einhält." beruhigte er sie.

Erschöpft ließ Claire sich an der Wand hinunter gleiten.

Besorgt kniete sich der Arzt hin. „Hey alles okay?" fragte er in einem strengen Ton.

Claire nickte, aber Tränen hatten bereits den Weg über ihre Wangen gefunden.

„Miss McLeod glauben sie mir, sie schaffen das." versuchte der Mediziner sie aufzubauen.

„Mein Vater und ich haben eine komplizierte Vergangenheit. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das schaffe." gab sie zu.

„Claire McLeod reiß dich zusammen und hör auf dich selber zu bemitleiden. Du hast schon ganz andere Situationen gemeistert!"

Alex hatte die ganze Zeit auf dem Flur gewartet und hatte das Gespräch mitverfolgt.

Es war dasselbe wie er und sein Vater vorgestern von dem Arzt hatten.

Das sich nun Claire gehen lassen wollte, passte ihm gar nicht.

Claire sah ihn wütend an, doch bevor sie ihn zurechtweisen konnte, fuhr er fort.

"Es geht hier nicht um dich. Dein Vater liegt darin und braucht deine Hilfe. Ich weiß, dass du es kannst.

Du bist mit sechzehn Jahre zum Rodeo gegangen und hast dir in einer Männerdomäne deinen Platz geschaffen.

Und nun willst du kneifen? Vor was? Angst dich nicht durchsetzten zu können? Dass dich die anderen nicht als Boss akzeptieren? Das Alle nur darauf warten, dass du auf die Nase fällst? Ist es das?" hakte er genervt nach.

Mit großen Augen sah Claire ihn an und ganz langsam nickte sie.

„Weißt du was Claire? Scheiß drauf!

Du hast es in der Hand! Wenn einer der Arbeiter nichts spuren will, feuere ihn.

Sollte jemand über dich Lachen, verprügle ihn. Du bist der Boss und du hast das Sagen!" meinte Alex trocken.

Immer noch staunend sah Claire ihn an und auf einmal begann sie zögerlich zu lächeln.

„Ich soll auf sie alle scheißen? Das wird eine ziemliche Schweinerei geben." sagte sie und begann leise zu lachen.

„Ja das wird es und der mit der größten dummen Klappe, macht den Dreck weg." antwortete Alex und grinste nun auch.

„Das wärst dann du, Ryan!" konterte Claire und brach in schallendes Lachen aus.

Alex fiel in ihr Lachen ein und hielt ihr die Hand hin.

Sie ergriff sie und Alex zog sie hoch. Claire umarmte ihn schnell und murmelte ein „Danke".

Der Arzt stand nun auch auf und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, ein Schmunzeln zierte sein Gesicht.

„Miss McLeod halten sie diesen Jungen fest. Er scheint sie genau zu kennen und sehr zu lieben." stellte er fest.

Beide sahen ihn überrascht an. „Ähm Doc, das ist nicht mein Freund. Ich meine, er ist mein Freund, aber nicht MEIN Freund! Was ich sagen will..." Claire plapperte einfach weiter.

„Claire, das versteht doch kein Schwein!" sagte Alex und wandte sich an den Mediziner.

„Sie ist meine beste Freundin, aber wir sind nicht zusammen.

Ich wünsche dem Mann, der diese Frau mal heiratet, Gottes Beistand. Er wird es brauchen." stellte Alex nun klar.

Als Claire seine letzten Worte gehört hatte, boxte sie ihn auf den Oberarm.

„Au! Sehen sie, was ich meine Doc!" schelmisch sah Alex den Arzt an.

„Ja und ich will meine Zeit nicht mit einem Holzkopf und Casanova verplempern!" bestätigte Claire gleichzeitig.

Der Mediziner sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Aber ja doch! Wenn sie das glauben. Ich sag es ja immer: Irren ist Menschlich!" sagte er spöttisch und ging zu seinem nächsten Patienten und ließ die Zwei wie begossene Pudel stehen.

Claire fasste sich als erste und schubste Alex an. „Ein einfaches Nein, hätte auch gereicht!" blaffte sie ihn an.

„Na du hast ja mit dem Unsinn angefangen. _Das ist nicht mein Freund. Ich meine, er ist mein Freund aber nicht MEIN Freund._

Legt doch das nächste Mal einfach einen Plan aus, damit dich alle verstehen." verteidigte sich Alex.

"Pfff" stöhnte Claire.

„Nun McLeod, willst du hier bleiben oder soll ich dich nach Drovers fahren?" fragte Alex unvermittelt. Er wollte nicht mit ihr streiten

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, nach Hause. Ich bin hundemüde." antwortete Claire.

Sie gingen zum Fahrstuhl und dann zum Auto. Kaum waren sie aus der Stadt gefahren, schlief Claire ein.

Alex sah zu ihr hinüber und betrachtete sie.

Gut, dass sie wieder da ist. dachte er.

Kurz bevor sie Drovers erreichten, hielt er auf der kleinen Anhöhe an.

Sanft weckte er Claire. „Hey Dornröschen, du bist zu Hause." sagte er leise.

Claire flatterte mit den Augen und begann unruhig zu atmen.

Alex rüttelte sie fester. „Claire!"

Panisch schoss Claire im Wagen hoch. Verwirrt sah sie sich um und wollte Alex schlagen, als sie ihn im letzten Moment erkannte. „Sorry." murmelte sie.

Erstaunt blickte Alex sie an. Den panischen Ausdruck in ihren Augen, hatte er sofort erkannt. So hatte er sie, vor knapp einem halben Jahr angesehen.

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen Claire. Ich hatte nicht daran gedacht."

Betreten sah Claire ihn an. Dass er sofort gewusst hatte, was sie geträumt hatte machte sie verlegen. „Ist schon gut," murmelte sie halbherzig.

„Ist es nicht Claire! Nicht alle sind wie Gary. Bitte vergiss das nicht." sagte er eindringlich und dann zeigte er nach vorn. "Willkommen zu Hause, Claire." sagte er dabei.

Sie folgte seinem Finger und sah auf das Anwesen. Sie war zwar nur vier Monate weg gewesen, aber ihr kam es vor, als ob es Jahre her war.

Claire stieg aus, schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief die würzige Luft ein.

Alex blieb sitzen, er wusste, dass Claire diesen Augenblick allein genießen wollte.

Beinahe fünf Minuten verharrte sie so, bis sie wieder einstieg.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen fuhr Alex weiter.

Als sie auf den Hof fuhren, rannte Jodi dem Wagen entgegen.

Ihre Augen wuchsen, als sie sah, dass Claire im Wagen saß. Sie hüpfte vor Freude auf und ab.

Claire stieg aus und schon hatte Jodi sie angesprungen, "Du bist da! Du bist da! Du bist endlich wieder da!" rief die Kleine aufgeregt.

Vom Lärm angelockt, kam Meg ebenfalls nach draußen. Als sie Claire sah, lief sie ihr entgegen.

„Oh Claire, du bist hier! Warum hast du nicht bescheid gesagt? Ich hätte dir dein Lieblingsessen gemacht." Stürmisch umarmte sie Claire.

„Oh Meg, jedes deiner Essen ist mein Lieblingsessen." scherzte Claire.

„Warst du schon bei Jack?" wollte Meg als nächstes wissen.

Claire nickte.

!Und hat dich der Arzt unterricht?" hakte Meg nach. Wieder nickte Claire.

„Ich hoffe, dass du eine Zeit lang bleiben kannst."

Als Claire den Kopf schüttelte und Meg sah sie enttäuscht an.

„Nicht nur eine Zeit lang Meg. Ich bleibe für immer!" erklärte sie lächelnd.

**11. Kapitel**

**Februar 1992, Drovers Run **

Claire hatte in der letzten Nacht wenig geschlafen, was nicht allein am Jet-leg lag.

Zu viel war ihr durch den Kopf gegangen und sie hatte Angst vor Morgen.

Zwar hatten ihr Alex Worte gut getan, aber vor den Arbeitern ihres Vaters zu stehen und ihnen Anweisungen zu geben, bereitete ihr Bauchschmerzen.

Sie hatte sich die Arbeitsbücher angesehen und brachte sich auf den neustem Stand.

Wenn sie die Männer für die Arbeit einteilen wollte, musste sie wissen was zu tun war.

Und wie es das Schicksal wollte, war morgen die Schafschur angesagt.

Sie seufzte. „Konnte es nicht etwas einfacheres sein?" fragte sie sich laut.

Meg kam in die Küche und war erstaunt das Jemand bereits Kaffee gekocht hatte. Sie ahnte wer das war und ging in Jacks Büro.

„Guten Morgen Claire, du bist ja schön früh aufgestanden. Was machst du den da?" fragte sie Claire, die erschrocken zusammen fuhr.

„Ich plane den Tag." antwortete sie wage.

Meg grinste. „Ja natürlich." gab sie zurück.

Claire blickte wieder hoch und sah Meg fragend an. „Was? Glaubst du mir nicht?"

„Oh ich glaube dir, dass du etwas vorbereitest, aber nicht die Arbeitseinteilung. Claire bleib locker und sei du selbst! Die Männer wissen wer du bist." sagte Meg schmunzelnd.

„Und wenn ich es nicht weiß?" erwiderte Claire.

"Dann schickst du sie zum Teufel. Jack würde es auch so machen. Wer nicht spurt, ist weg." meinte Meg.

Claire lächelte. „Das Gleiche hat mir Alex auch geraten."

„Dann hör auf ihn und jetzt komm frühstücken." befahl Meg sanft.

Claire folgte ihr nur zu gerne.

Pünktlich um sieben trat sie hinaus und Brian, Larry und Walter warteten bereits auf sie. Alle waren seit einigen Jahren beim alten Jack eingestellt und waren gespannt, wie sich seine Tochter anstellen würde.

„Guten Morgen Jungs!" begrüßte Claire sie zuerst. „Ich weiss, dass es für uns alle eine etwas schwierige Lage ist. Ich will nicht den Boss spielen und ihr arbeitet lange genug für meinen Vater, dass ich euch eure Arbeiten nicht erklären muss.  
Es ist nun mal so, dass ich im Moment das Sagen habe.  
Mein Vater wird für längere Zeit ausfallen und auch wenn er wieder da ist, muss er kürzer treten. Ich werde von jetzt an Jacks Arbeiten übernehmen und wir müssen alle zusammen arbeiten.

Wenn ihr ein Problem damit habt Befehle von mir zu erhalten dann rate ich demjenigen seinen Lohnscheck bei Meg abzuholen und zu gehen." Erwartungsvoll sah sie die Männer an.

Die Männer sahen etwas betreten aus. Damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet. Eigentlich hatten sie erwartet, dass Claire ihnen frei Hand ließe und sich damit begnüge, dass sie weiterhin auf Drovers arbeiteten.

Dass sie mit ihnen draußen arbeiten und ihnen sogar Anweisungen geben wollte, war schockierend für sie.

„Nun Claire," begann Brian. „Es ist nicht so, dass wir ein Problem damit hätten Befehle von dir entgegen zu nehmen. Aber du verlangst Respekt und den musst du dir zuerst verdienen.

Du hast keine Erfahrung, wie es hier abläuft, da kannst du nicht von uns blinden Gehorsam verlangen!"

„Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet! Ich bin jung, das stimmt, aber ich kenne mich aus! Ich mache euch einen Vorschlag. Wir müssen heute 200 Schafe scheren, wenn ich in einer Stunde mehr schaffe, als einer von euch, dann gebt ihr mir eine Chance!" erwiderte Claire.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass Brian der örtliche Rekordhalter ist. Er hat letztes Jahr in neun Stunden 507 Merino Schafe geschorren, das macht ihm keiner so schnell nach!" warf Larry ein.

„Lass das meine Sorge sein! Eine Stunde und wenn ich weniger Schafe geschorren habe als Brian, mische ich mich nicht in eure Arbeit ein!" meinte Claire.

Die Jungs sahen sich an und grinsten siegessicher. „Okay Claire, aber sag nicht, dass wir dich nicht gewarnt hätten!" erwiderte Brian.

Claire nickte und zusammen gingen sie zur Scheune, wo die Schafe bereits auf ihre Schur warteten.

Larry und Walter sollten die geschorrenen Schafe zählen und stellten sich neben der Tafel auf.

„Okay, auf die Plätze Fertig Los!" rief Larry und Brian und Claire begangen zu scherren.

Brian war schnell, aber Claire war flinker. Nach einer Stunde zeigte ihre Tafel 58 Schafe, während auf Brians Tafel 56 stand.

Claire richtete sich auf und sah die Jungs an. „Okay, nachdem das geklärt ist, könnt ihr Zwei ja noch die restlichen 86 Schafe scherren. Brian und ich gönnen uns inzwischen ein Bier!" befahl Claire und Brian folgte ihr grinsend.

„Du hast mich überrascht, Claire! Du bist gut!" sagte Brian ehrlich.

Claire grinste. „Du bereust es inzwischen, am Anfang nicht alles gegeben zu haben, nicht wahr?"

Brian sah sie überrascht an. „Du hast es gemerkt!"

Claire lachte „Ohja, ich habe schließlich auch nicht alles geben. Ich wollte dich nicht zu sehr blamieren. Mein Schnitt beträgt 62 Schafe in der Stunde!" klärte sie ihn auf.

Beeindruckt sah Brian sie an. „Oh Claire, ich denke, du wirst deine Sache hier sehr gut machen. Und um die Jungs kümmere ich mich! Die werden es schnell akzeptieren, dass hier ein neuer Wind weht!"

Dankbar sah Claire ihn an „Wie geht's Jack eigentlich?" fragte Brian unvermittelt.

Claires Gesicht verdunkelte sich etwas und sie erzählte ihm, wie es um Jack stand.

Brian arbeitete seit über zwölf Jahren auf Drovers und diese Nachricht traf ihn hart. Auch wenn Jack manchmal ein Choleriker war, hatte er ihn immer fair behandelt.

„Das tut mir Leid Claire. Grüße ihn von mir, wenn du das nächste Mal zu ihm gehst!"

Claire nickte. „So, ich denke es ist an der Zeit weiter zu machen. Was denkst du, zuerst die Zäune oder doch lieber die Tränken?" fragte Claire ihn schelmisch.

„Na wenn du mich so fragst, die Tränken, dann können wir uns auch gleich etwas säubern." antwortete er frech.

„Ich sehe schon, wir werden uns gut verstehen." sagte Claire.

Zusammen gingen sie zu den Pferden und machten sich auf den Weg.

Harry war unbemerkt nach Dorvers gekommen, um Claire bei ihrem ersten Tag beizustehen. Er hatte die Befürchtung, dass Jacks Mitarbeiter eine Frau als Boss nicht akzeptieren würden. Aus sicherer Entfernung hatte er Claire zugesehen wie sie den Deal mit den Mitarbeitern abgeschlossen hatte. Heimlich sah er zu und es hatte ihn nicht überrascht, dass Claire gewonnen hatte. Als sie und Brian davon ritten sah, sah er ihr stolz hinterher.

„Gut gemacht Mädchen, verdammt gut gemacht!" sagte er dabei, dann stieg er in seinen Wagen und fuhr nach Killarney!

Am Abend kam Claire geschafft, aber zufrieden zurück. Meg hatte bereits das Abendessen fertig. Jetzt warteten sie und Jodi darauf, dass sie gemeinsam essen konnten.,

Freudestrahlend rannte Jodi ihr entgegen.

„Wenn ich einmal groß bin, will ich so sein wie du!" rief sie ihr dabei und warf sich in ihre Arme.

Lachend hob sie Jodi Huckepack und trug sie ins Haus.

Jodi jauchzte dabei vor Vergnügen.

Im Esszimmer angekommen, ließ sie die Kleine vorsichtig runter, dann setzte sie sich hin.

„Na Claire, wie war dein erster Tag als Boss?" fragte Meg neugierig, obwohl ihr Larry bereits von Brians Niederlage erzählt hatte.

Claire lachte leise. "Besser als ich es erhofft hatte." gab sie zu.

„Du hast den Jungs auf jeden Fall einen kleinen Denkzettel verpasst. Jack wird stolz auf dich sein, wenn du es ihm erzählst." meinte Meg.

"Ich hoffe es." murmelte Claire.

Meg sah sie etwas irritiert an, aber schwieg. Jodi übernahm nun das Gespräch und wollte von Claire haargenau wissen, was sie heute alles gemacht hatte.

Irgendwann schlief sie dann bei Tisch ein.

Claire sah, das kleine blonde Mädchen aufmerksam an.

Meg bemerkte ihren forschenden Blick.

„Was ist? Was suchst du?" fragte Meg nervös.

Claire blickte sie nun an.

„Ich suche nach Ähnlichkeiten." sagte sie knapp und Meg erstarrte.

„Nun Jodi ähnelt eher mir als Kevin." sagte sie und versuchte möglichst ruhig zu wirken.

Claire lächelte sie schräg an. „Stimmt, aber sie ähnelt auch Tess! Sie haben die gleiche Art ihre Nasen zu kräuseln, wenn sie etwas erzählen und sie hat Dads Kinn." meinte Claire trocken.

Geschockt sah Meg sie an. „Claire... wie kommst du... nein... das ist nur Zufall... „ stotterte Meg.

Claire stand auf und umarmte Meg von hinten.

„Keine Sorge, ich verrate nichts. Ich mag meine kleine Schwester und dich hab ich auch lieb." sagte sie sanft und ging hinauf, um zu duschen und ins Bett zu gehen.

Meg saß wie erstarrt da und konnte nicht fassen was soeben geschehen war.

Claire wusste bescheid und hatte es einfach so akzeptiert.

Meg sah zu ihrer schlafenden Tochter. Das Claire sie umarmt hatte war schon ein Wunder und aber dass sie dann noch ihre Zuneigung gestanden hatte, das brachte Meg etwas aus der Fassung.

Dann stand sie auf, hob ihre Tochter hoch und trug sie ins Cottage. Den Abwasch würde sie Morgen früh erledigen. Sie wollte nur noch in Ruhe nachdenken.

Am nächsten Morgen rief Claire ihren Vater an und erzählte ihm von ihrem gestrigen Tag.

Jack hörte amüsiert zu und war sehr stolz auf sein Kind.

Claire beendete das Gespräch und ging dann an die Arbeit.

Jack wurde zwei Wochen später aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen und kehrte nach Drovers zurück.

Er hatte sich vorgenommen, sich etwas mehr zu schonen und er wusste, dass er in Claire eine würdige Nachfolgerin hatte.

Claire hatte sich den nötigen Respekt innerhalb kürzester Zeit erworben und die Jungs folgten ohne Murren ihren Anweisungen.

Zwar war Claire sehr streng und sie verlangte einiges von ihnen, doch nichts was sie nicht selber auch schaffen würde.

Die ersten Tage genoss es Jack ihnen bei der Arbeit zu zusehen, doch langsam wurde er unruhig.

Claire bemerkte es und sie wusste, dass sie etwas unternehmen musste, um Jack zu beschäftigen. Während des gemeinsamen Abendessens, schnitt sie das Thema an.

„Weißt du Dad, ich mag die Arbeit, aber manchmal..." fing sie an.

Überrascht sah Jack sie an. "Was?" fragte er nervös.

„Ähm….. ich hasse die Büroarbeit! Abends bin ich immer so müde und wenn ich nur daran denke, was ich noch vor mir habe, bekomme ich Kopfschmerzen." gab sie zu.

„Ich hatte gehofft..."

Jack sah sie an. „Was gehofft?" wollte er wissen.

"Ich weiß, dass der Arzt gesagt hatte, dass du Stress vermeiden sollst, aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht allein. Ich weiß nicht, wie du das all die Jahre geschafft hast Dad. Bitte hilf mir!" flehend sah Claire ihren Vater an.

„Und wie soll ich dir helfen?" fragte er neugierig.

„Nimm mir den Bürokram ab! Das liegt dir besser als mir und ich denke, das ist nicht so anstrengend." Claire sah Jack an.

Ein breites Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. „Oh, ich denke einen Kugelschreiber zu halten, schaffe ich gerade noch."

Dankbar sah seine Tochter ihn an. „Oh Dad vielen Dank, du weißt gar nicht was mir das bedeutet. Ich bringe schnell das Geschirr in die Küche."sagte Claire und stand auf.

Meg wartete bereits mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

„Du brauchst also Hilfe? Bei der Buchhaltung und so?"

Claire errötete leicht. „Häh... ja... weißt du abends bin ich immer so..." Begann sie, doch Meg winkte ab.

„Spar dir dass Claire. Ich habe dich durchschaut. Clever eingefädelt. So ist Jack beschäftigt und denkt er hat das Sagen! Wirklich schlau, Hut ab Claire. Ich wäre nie auf so eine Idee gekommen!" lobte Meg Claire.

Ein verschwörerisches Grinsen machte sich auf Claires Gesicht breit und sie legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen. „Sch..." raunte sie Meg ins Ohr und ging wieder ins Esszimmer.

„Du Dad, könntest du mir bitte jetzt schon helfen. Morgen müssten einige Dinge bestellt werden. Ich habe hier irgendwo eine Notiz liegen gelassen." hörte Meg Claire sagen und musste leise Lachen.

So viel Raffinesse hätte ich Claire nicht zugetraut. dachte sie dabei.

Jack und Claire saßen noch eine gute Stunde über den Büchern und sie stellte dabei absichtlich dumm an.

Jack blühte gerade zu auf, als er sah, dass er gebraucht wurde und zufrieden gingen beide Schlafen.

**12. Kapitel**

**Frühling 1992, Sydney**

Tess und Ruth saßen im Park und genossen das schöne Wetter. Ruths Gesundheitscheck war ohne Befund gewesen, was beide wohlwollend vernommen hatten.

Glücklich und zufrieden sahen sie den spielenden Kindern zu.

„Mom, warum sprichst du nie von Dad?" fragte Tess unvermittelt.

Beinahe schockiert sah Ruth ihre Tochter an. Sie hatte befürchtet, das dieser Tag kommen würde. Jetzt da er gekommen war, wusste sie nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Weißt du mein Schatz, es ist kompliziert. Dein Dad und ich sind nicht im Guten auseinander gegangen. Ich erinnere mich nicht so gern daran, aber ich verstehe, dass du neugierig bist. Du warst ja noch so jung damals. An was erinnerst du dich denn?" wollte Ruth wissen.

Tess sah gerade aus. "Nicht an viel, aber am meisten an meine Schwester Claire." gab sie nach einer Weile zu.

„Ohja Claire. Sie war so eine tolle große Schwester. Claire ist vier Jahre älter als du und sie fühlte sich immer für dich verantwortlich. Wehe wenn dir jemand zu nahe kam. Sie benahm sie wie eine junge Löwenmutter die ihr Junges verteidigte." Ruth lächelte bei dieser Erinnerung.

„Ich erinnere mich wage daran und an zwei Jungs, einer davon war glaube ich blond und immer lieb zu mir." bemerkte Tess.

„Das war Nick, Nick Ryan. Er und sein älterer Bruder Alex kamen manchmal vorbei." Ruth begann leise zu lachen und Tess sah sie neugierig an.

„Du musst wissen, dass zwischen Claire und Alex so eine Art Rivalität bestand. Kaum konnten sie gehen oder sprechen, bekriegten sie sich.

Oh Tess, die Streiche, die sich die Beiden spielten, waren schon sehr schlimm. Manchmal hatte ich richtig Angst um dich. Zwar hätte Claire nie zugelassen, dass dir etwas geschieht, aber Alex, oh dieser Junge wusste ganz genau, wie er sie reizen konnte und das war immer, wenn er dir Steiche spielte.

Nick brachte dich dann immer aus der Gefahrenzone."

Tess sah versonnen in den Himmel. ""War er genauso alt wie ich?" wollte sie wissen.

„Meinst du Nick? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, müsste er zwei Jahre jünger sein als deine Schwester, dem nach knapp zwei Jahre älter als du!" Rechnete Ruth nach.

„Warum telefonieren wir nie mit Dad und Claire oder schreiben?" Fast schüchtern sah Tess ihre Mutter an.

Traurig sah diese ihr Kind an. „Oh Tess, du weißt ja gar nicht wie oft ich mir das für dich gewünscht habe. Ich habe deinen Vater erst bei der Scheidung wieder gesehen und ich bat ihn Claire sehen zu dürfen. Doch er sagte mir nur, dass er sie in ein Internat gesteckt hatte und sie keinen Kontakt zu ihm wünschte. Sie war damals zehn Jahre alt. Was aus ihr geworden ist, weiß ich nicht. Jack konnte manchmal sehr sehr hart sein." antwortete sie ehrlich.

„Mom, warum hast du dich dann in ihn verliebt?" fragte Tess neugierig.

„Dein Vater war ein stattlicher Mann, groß, gut aussehend, stark, humorvoll, zärtlich und ich fühlte mich bei ihm geborgen. Und mit jedem Tag der verging verliebte ich mich immer mehr in ihn und in das Land, auf dem er lebte.

Du musst wissen, dass das Leben auf einer Farm sehr hart und rau ist. Früh aufstehen, Tiere füttern, Rinder treiben, Schafe scherren, fortwährende Reparaturen, immer Geldsorgen, doch ich liebte das Leben.

Mit dir, Claire und deinem Vater war ich so glücklich, wie noch nie in meinem Leben zuvor."

Tess bemerkte den seltsamen seligen Gesichtsausdruck im Gesicht ihrer Mutter. Sie hatte diesen noch nie zuvor gesehen. „Liebst du Dad noch?" fragte sie deshalb schüchtern.

Erstaunt sah Ruth ihre vierzehnjährige Tochter an. Was wusste so ein junges Ding schon über die Liebe? Und doch hartnäckig hallte Tess Frage ihr durch den Kopf.

Fest sah Ruth Tess an. „Ja Tess, ich liebe deinen Dad noch immer. Er war die Liebe meines Lebens. Doch manchmal reicht die Liebe nicht um glücklich zu werden und dann beginnt es hier weh zu tun." Ruth tippte sich auf ihr Herz.

„Das ist ein Schmerz, der nie vergeht aber jeden Tag etwas weniger wird bis du ihn nicht mehr wahrnimmst. Nur manchmal flammt der Schmerz wieder auf, aber auch das vergeht."

Bestürzt sah Tess ihre Mutter an. „Dann heißt das, das Liebe weh tut und man leidet. Das will ich nicht. Ich will nicht so leiden wie du." meinte Tess altklug.

Ruth musste schmunzeln. „Oh Tess, aber dann verpasst du die schönen Dinge im Leben, mein Schatz. Jemand zu lieben, das ist so... so... so... ach als wenn eine Horde Schmetterlinge in deinem Bauch rumflattern, jeder Blick von ihm fesselt dich und wenn dich der richtige Mann küsst,Tess, dann ist es so, als stündest du unter Strom und wenn er dich berührt, dann glaubst du, dass deine Haut brennt." verträumt sah Ruth vor sich hin.

„Was du beschreibst, sind nur Schmerzen, Mom. Ich hab mir die Finger verbrannt und auch schon einen Stromschlag bekommen, das Einzige was ich gefühlt habe, waren Schmerzen und zwar lange. Wenn das Liebe sein soll, dann verzichte ich gerne darauf." sagte Tess ernst.

Geschockt sah Ruth sie an. "Nein Tess, sag das nicht. Glaube mir, es ist eines der schönsten Gefühle die es gibt. Verbau dir nicht aus Angst den Weg diese herrliche Erfahrung zu machen. Du verbringst sonst zu viel Zeit damit, dem richtigen Mann aus dem Weg zu gehen, statt die Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen." versuchte Ruth an sie zu appellieren, doch an Tess Gesicht konnte sie erkennen, dass sie im Moment nichts davon wissen wollte.

Ruth, sie ist erst vierzehn Jahre alt, sie wird es eines Tages verstehen und dann wird es ihr nicht schnell genug gehen. dachte Ruth.

Ruths Worte hatten Tess tief beeindruckt. Wenn Liebe heißt zu leiden wie Mom, dann werd ich mich nie verlieben. Ich will nicht ein Leben lang unglücklich sein. dachte sie trotzig.

Ruth sah ihre Tochter an und ihr Gewissen meldete sich.

Sollte ich ihr sagen, dass ich Jack verboten habe Kontakt mit ihr zu haben? War es womöglich doch die falsche Entscheidung gewesen ihr den Vater vorzuenthalten? dachte sie betrübt.

**Frühling 1992, Dorvers Run**

Drei Monate waren inzwischen vergangen und Claire hatte den Hof fest im Griff.

Jack hatte gehofft, dass Claire sich gut einleben würde, aber er hatte nicht daran geglaubt, dass sie so gut war.

In der Zwischenzeit war er Claires List auf die Schliche gekommen und wusste, dass sie eigentlich keine Hilfe bei der Buchhaltung brauchte.

Doch statt wütend darüber zu sein war er gerührt, dass seine Tochter so ein gutes Einfühlungsvermögen besaß.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er die Fotos auf dem Seidboard.

Das Erste zeigte ihn und Pru bei der Hochzeit, auf dem zweitem Bild war wieder Pru abgebildet, sie war damals hochschwanger mit Claire gewesen. Das Nächste war die Zweijährige Claire die ihre Hände auf den gewölbten Bauch ihrer Mutter gelegt hatte. Jacks Blick verfinsterte sich etwas.

Schnell nahm er das andere Bild zur Hand. Es zeigte Ruth die ein Baby auf dem Arm trug an der Freien Hand hielt sie eine Breitgrinsende Claire, der die vorderen Zähne fehlten.

Und dann kam sein Lieblingsbild. Es war ein Bild von ihm mit seinen Töchtern. Sie saßen auf den Stufen der Veranda und seine Mädchen saßen links und rechts von ihm. Claire trug einen Cowboyhut und trug eine rote Weste. Tess hingegen, trug ein rosafarbenes Kleid das einen aufgebauschten Tüllrock hatte.

Das letzte Bild war von seinen Töchtern zusammen. Es entstand wenige Tage bevor Ruth ihn verlassen hatte. Beschützend hielt Claire die Hand ihrer Schwester und diese sah sie bewundernd an.

Beide trugen die gleichen Kleider wie auf dem Bild mit Jack.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, das seit damals keine weiteren Fotos mehr gemacht wurden. Er beschloss bei der nächsten Gelegenheit ein Foto von Claire zu machen und auch von seiner kleinen Prinzessin Jodi.

Er stand immer noch so da, als er ein Räuspern vernahm. Schnell drehte er sich um ind blickte erstaunt in Alex´ Gesicht.

„Hallo Alex, lange nicht gesehen. Was treibt dich zu mir?" fragte er seinen Gast.

!Hi Jack, ich wollte nur mal Hallo sagen."antwortete er wage.

„Nun, das hast du ja jetzt gemacht, also wo drückt der Schuh?" Milde sah der Ältere den Jüngeren an.

„Also, wenn du mich so fragst...ich hatte gehofft, dass du mir helfen könntest." gab Alex zu.

„Und bei was?" Jack amüsierte sich über Alex schüchterne Art.

„Ich möchte gerne beim nächsten Rodeo teilnehmen und ich brauche dafür einen Trainer." platze er heraus.

Jack musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. „Und wo genau ist jetzt das Problem?"

„Ich hatte gehoff,t dass du... naja ich meine immerhin bist du einer der Besten den ich kenne und hoffte, dass du ... na eben du bist halt ein echter Cowboy!" endete Alex.

Jetzt musste Jack doch lachen. „Du willst das ich mit dir trainiere? Ich würde das sehr gerne machen, aber wenn du den Besten willst solltest du denjenigen auch fragen." antwortete er.

Alex runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn fragend an. „Na Claire! Wenn du gewinnen willst, frag sie. Sie ist weit und breit die Beste, also frag sie. Ihr habt doch früher auch zusammen trainiert." klärte er Alex auf.

„Ich würde sie ja fragen, aber sie hat so viel zu tun. Wie soll sie sich die Zeit nehmen und mir helfen?" meinte Alex bedrückt.

Claire war unbemerkt in den Flur getreten und hatte Alex letzte Worte gehört.

„Wobei helfen?" fragte sie knapp.

Die beiden Männer drehten sich um und sahen Claire an.

„Nun ich möchte bei der nächsten Rodeoshow mitmachen und habe Jack gefragt ob er mir helfen würde." antwortete Alex rot werdend.

„Bei welcher Disziplin willst du starten, Rodeoreiten?"hakte Claire nach.

„Nein Bullenreiten." gab Alex zu.

Scharf atmete Jack ein. „Alex bist du wahnsinnig! Dafür reicht die Zeit nicht!

Warum fängst du nicht mit dem Rodeoreiten an, das kannst du und hättest eine gute Chance." rügte er den jungen Mann.

„Wie ernst ist es dir damit?" fragte Claire Alex und Jack sah überrascht zu seiner Tochter.

„Sehr ernst." antwortete Alex.

„Ich kann dich trainieren, aber nicht für den Sieg. Wenn dir das reicht dann helfe ich dir, wenn nicht, musst du dir jemand Anderen suchen." stellte Claire knallhart klar.

Alex sah sie dankbar an und nickte. „Ich möchte nur 8 Sekunden oben bleiben, mehr nicht." ergänzte er.

„Gut dann fangen wir heute Abend nach der Arbeit an!" sagte Claire und Alex ging zufrieden hinaus.

„Sag mal Claire, hast du noch alle Tassen im Schrank! Alex kann das in drei Wochen nicht lernen." fuhr Jack sie an.

„Dad, hast du nicht in Alex´ Augen gesehen? Es geht im nicht ums Gewinnen, er will sich etwas bestätigen. Irgendwie muss es mit Harry zusammenhängen.

Ich kennen diesen Ausdruck und damals hat mir Big Jim geholfen, nun kann ich Alex helfen. Keine Sorge ich trainiere ihn so, dass er sich nicht verletzten wird." erklärte ihm Claire.

„Ich finde es keine gute Idee! Alex hat so viel Wut im Bauch, das kann nur schief gehen." widersprach Jack seiner Tochter.

Claire schüttelte den Kopf. „Dad ,du verstehst nicht um was es hier geht. Alex möchte sich selber beweißen, dass er es schaffen kann. Gegen Harry! Du weißt doch was bei denen zu Hause los ist.

Harry spielt seine Söhne gegeneinander aus. Nick ist der klügere und wird sicher mal studieren, während Alex seine Talente im Farmbetrieb hat. Er kann sehr gut mit Pferden umgehen und schätzt sich selber richtig ein. Jetzt braucht er die Gewissheit, dass er wirklich gut ist.

Ich kenne das Gefühl und ich werde ihm helfen. Vertrau mir, ich weiß wie weit ich gehen muss." sagte Claire ernst.

„Ist ja gut, ich weiß, dass du und Alex eine außergewöhnliche Freundschaft habt, aber ich mag den Jungen und ich will nicht das ihm irgend etwas geschieht. Ich muss dir den Job beim Rodeo nicht erklären." seufzte Jack und Claire lächelte ihn an.

„Ich muss wieder los, und Dad erledige die Buchhaltung!" meinte sie und ging grinsend davon.

**13.Kapitel**

**Mai 1992, Fisher**

Alex und Claire hatten in den vergangenen drei Wochen intensiv zusammen trainiert und Nick hatte ihnen die ganze Zeit dabei zugesehen.

Der blonde Junge bewunderte Alex für seinen Mut, sich diesen bockenden und sturen Viechern zu stellen.

Heimlich hatte er die Tricks, die Claire Alex gezeigt hatte, geübt und er hatte Alex so lange angebettelt, ihn mit nach Fisher mitzunehmen, bis er schließlich einwilligte.

Claire war ziemlich überrascht, als Alex ihr gestanden hatte, dass sein Vater nichts von seinem Vorhaben wusste.

Aber sie verstand ihn, er war noch nicht so weit sich Harry zu stellen, aber er wollte sich dem Publikum stellen.

Was beide nicht ahnen konnten war, dass Nick sich ebenfalls fürs Rodeo angemeldet hatte. Zwar nicht fürs Bullenreiten, aber für das Wildpferdereiten.

Er hatte bei der Anmeldung etwas geschummelt, denn für die Teilnahme musste man achtzehn Jahre alt sein und er war ja erst sechzehn.

Es war ihm egal, einmal in seinem Leben wollte er so sein wie sein Alex. Nicht immer der vorsichtige und umsichtige Nick, sondern wie der risikofreudige und abenteuerlustige Alex.

Der zuständige Koordinator für die Anmeldungen hatte etwas gestutzt, als er Nicks und Alex Namen unter den Teilnehmer las. Er wusste, dass Harry Ryan zwei Söhne hatte, aber das Beide gleichalt sein sollten, war ihm neu.

Um sicher zu gehen, rief er in Killarney an.

„Guten Tag Harry, hier spricht Tom White. Nun wie soll ich anfangen?

Harry ihre zwei Söhne haben sich für den Wettkampf angemeldet. Wissen sie darüber bescheid?"

Harry drehte sich erstaunt um und sah hinaus auf den Hof und suchte Alex Auto.

„Ja Tom, ich weiß bescheid." antwortete Harry sauer. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Gesprächspartner mitbekam, dass er nicht wusste, wo seine Söhne waren. „Wo ist das Problem?" fragte er deshalb.

"Es geht um das Alter, sind beide wirklich schon achtzehn Jahre alt?" wollte der Organisator wissen.

„Alex wurde letzten Monat neunzehn und Nick ist vor wenigen Tagen achtzehn geworden." log Harry. "Rechnen sie nach und sie werden sehen, dass es möglich ist. Sonst noch Fragen?" blaffte er ihn weiter an.

„Oh dann entschuldigen sie, dass ich nachgefragt habe. Es erschien mir nur etwas seltsam. Nichts für ungut Harry, ich schätze ma,l ich sehe sie dann bei den Wettkämpfen." verabschiedete sich Tom und legte auf. „So ein arrogantes Arschloch." sagte Tom dabei. Das ungute Gefühl, das sich in seinem Bauch breit machte, ignorierte er.

Liz stand wie versteinert in der Tür, sie hatte Harrys Telefonat zufällig belauscht und war schockiert, dass er so eiskalt gelogen hatte.

„Harry, was geht hier vor?" wollte sie ängstlich von ihm wissen.

Harry drehte sich um und sah sie wütend an. „Nun deine Söhne schlagen eindeutig nach ihrer Mutter. Sie sind die geborenen Lügner. Die Jungs sind in Gungellan und wollen beim Rodeo mitmachen!" antwortete er kalt.

Liz sah ihn traurig an. „Ich wusste, dass du mir das irgendwann vorhältst, aber dass du das Leben deiner Söhne riskierst, erstaunt mich doch sehr!" antwortete sie betrübt.

„Den Beiden tut ein richtiger Denkzettel gut, Liz! Und muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass es Sohn heißt und nicht Söhne!" erwiderte Harry und ging an ihr vorbei.

Liz blieb einen Moment lang stehen und dann ging sie zu ihrem Wagen. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass der heutige Tag in einer Katastrophe enden würde.

Von alledem hatten Claire und Alex nichts mitbekommen. Nachdem Nick sich für einen Moment entfernt hatte, ging Claire mit Alex den Ablauf durch.

Zu ihrer Überraschung, sahen sie Jack auf sich zukommen. Breit grinsend blieb er vor ihnen stehen. „Na überrascht?" Er freute sich tierisch darüber, dass seine Überraschung gelungen war.

„Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Claire überrascht.

„Na, ich lass mir doch das erste Bullenreiten von dem hier nicht entgehen!" frotzelte Jack und nahm Alex zum Spaß in den Schraubstock und verwirbelte ihm die Haare.

„Hey, ist ja gut Jack." murrte dieser und Jack ließ ihn los.

Alex richtete sich die Haare und wurde dabei mit hochgezogener Augenbraue von Claire beobachtet, die sich nur schwer ein Grinsen verkneifen konnte.

„Wo ist denn Nick?" fragte Jack und sah sich suchend um.

„Er kommt gleich wieder." antwortete Alex knapp und fürchtete nun die nächste Frage.

"Und wo sind deine Eltern?" wollte Jack als nächstes wissen.

Schuldbewusst sahen ihn die beiden an.

„Nicht hier?" antwortete Claire ausweichend.

„Ja das sehe ich auch, aber wo sind sie, bei Nick?" fragte Jack weiter.

„Nein." sagte Alex einsilbig.

Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen sah Jack Alex an.

„Alex?" fragte er leise

„Ja?"

„Wo sind deine Eltern?"

„Auf Killarney? Nun denke ich mal." antwortete Alex kleinlaut.

Erstaunt sah Jack den jungen Mann an. „Du hast es ihnen nicht gesagt." sagte er, in einem feststellenden Ton. Enttäuscht sah er die Beiden an.

„Warum? Ich dachte..." Jack unterbrach sich als er Claires Blick bemerkte, die ihn bittend ansah.

„Egal, es geht mich nichts an. Ich bin hier und will dich auf dem Rücken eines Bullens sehen, mindestens acht Sekunden lang, verstanden!" lenkte Jack ein.

Alex atmete aus und grinste ihn frech an. „Ich versuche mein Bestes." meinte er zuversichtlich.

Nick kam wieder zurück und begrüßte Jack.

Zusammen gingen sie zur Arena, wo Alex in weinigen Minuten seinen Auftritt hatte.

Gespannt platzierten sich Jack, Claire und Nick in der Nähe der Startbox, von wo sie einen Idealen Blick auf den Ring hatten.

Aufmerksam beobachtete Claire wie Alex sich auf den Bullen platzierte und wie er sich die Halfter gekonnt um die Hände band.

Dann gab er das Zeichen und das Gatter ging auf.

Der Bulle schoss heraus und versuchte seine lästige Last loszuwerden. Gespannt sah Claire zu wie Alex sich oben hielt.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen machte er sich besser, als sie gehofft hatte. Jack jubelte ihm begeistert zu, während Nick und Claire pfiffen.

Ein Blick auf die Anzeigentafel zeigte ihnen, dass Alex die acht Sekunden geschafft hatte. Jede weitere Sekunde, die er nun oben blieb, brachte ihm dem Sieg näher.

Doch Alex hatte keinen sicheren Halt mehr und begann zu rutschen, er ließ das Halfter los und rollte sich vom Bullen hinunter und rannte hinter die Bande.

Das Publikum applaudierte und Alex warf einen Blick auf die Tafel. 10 Sekunden. Stolz winkte er dem Publikum zu. Dann ging er zu den Anderen hinüber.

Stolz klopfte Jack ihm auf die Schulter.

„Gut gemacht Ryan, wirklich gut gemacht." lobte ihn Claire.

Nick hingegen sah ihn traurig an.

„Hey kleiner Bruder, was ist?" fragte Alex ihn erstaunt.

„Schade, dass Mom und Dad nicht hier sind. Dad wäre sehr beeindruckt gewesen." sagte er leise.

„Du warst ja hier, das Reicht mir alle mal." antwortete Alex und schuppste ihn an.

Vater und Tochter sahen zu den Brüdern hinüber und schüttelten leicht den Kopf.

Dann sahen sie den restlichen Teilnehmern zu.

Alex hatte mit zehn Sekunden eine gute Zeit vorgelegt, doch die Favoriten kamen erst noch.

Und tatsächlich wurde Alex Marke überboten und er landete auf dem doch beachtlichen fünften Platz.

Alex war stolz, es als Frischling überhaupt so weit gebracht zu haben.

Nick sah sich nervös um und versuchte unbemerkt zu verschwinden, was ihm auch gelang. Wenig später bemerkte Alex, dass er verschwunden war.

„Hey Claire, wo ist Nick?" fragte er.

„Eben war er noch hier." antwortete sie.

Jack sah sich um und er bemerkte, dass Liz aufgeregt auf sie zukam.

Jack stieß Alex an. „Sieh mal wer da ist."

Alex sah erstaunt seine Mutter an. „Mom woher..."

„Alex, wo ist Nick?" unterbrach sie ihn.

„Er ist schnell weg, aber er kommt sicher gleich wieder." sagte Claire.

„Wie konntet ihr erlauben, dass er sich für so einen Wahnsinn anmeldet!" fuhr Liz die Beiden an.

Verwirrt sahen sie Liz an. „Anmelden? Nick? Was?" fragten beide gleichzeitig.

„Ich weiß nichts genaues, aber anscheinend will Nick starten." klärte sie nun alle auf.

Geschockt drehte sich Claire um und sah zur Startbox. Alex folgte ihrem Blick und als er Nick auf dem Wildpferd erkannte, rannte er hinüber.

Nick sah ihn auf sich zukommen und verspannte sich. Er wusste, dass Alex es ihm verbieten würde.

„Nick, was denkst du dir eigentlich!" fuhr in Alex tatsächlich an. „Wickle das Halfter fest um deine Hand und halte sie immer straff. Geh mit den Bewegungen des Pferdes mit und bleib locker. Verkrampfe nicht und roll dich beim Runter gehen zusammen. Verstanden?" fuhr er fort und grinste Nick aufmunternd zu.

Ungläubig sah Nick ihn an. „D..danke mach ich." stotterte Nick.

Alex rannte wieder zu den Anderen und sah seine Mutter an. „Er wird es schaffen Mom." sagte er zu ihr.

Besorgt sahen die Erwachsenen in den Ring, während Claire sich an Alex Oberarm festkrallte.

Dann ging es los. Das Pferd schoss regelrecht aus der Box und versuchte gleich die lästige Last, auf seinem Rücken los zu werden.

Nick hielt sich ziemlich gut und konzentrierte sich auf das bockige Tier unter ihm.

Er befolgte Alex Rat und ging weich jede Bewegung des Pferdes mit. Als Nick einen Moment den Blick hob, scherte in dem Augenblick das Tier aus und Nick verlor den Halt.

Im hohen Bogen fiel er vom Pferd und prallte hart auf den Boden auf.

Schnell kamen die Clowns heraus und versuchten das Tier abzulenken, doch das Pferd ritt geradewegs au,f den noch am Boden liegenden, Nick zu.

Benommen wollte sich dieser aufrappeln, als er das wild gewordene Pferd sah, doch es war zu spät.

Mit voller Wucht rammte das Tier Nick und mit den Vorderhufen trat es auf ihn ein.

**14. Kapitel**

**Mai 1992, Fisher**

Ein Schuss ertönte und das Pferd sank zu Boden.

Alle stürmten zu dem verletzten Nick und wollten ihm helfen.

Geschockt hatte das Publikum zusehen müssen wie Nick angegriffen wurde.

Alex, Jack und Claire hatten sich bereits nach dem Abwurf auf den Weg in den Ring gemacht, doch auch sie mussten tatenlos zusehen, was dem jüngsten Ryan zustieß.

Wie in Zeitlupe sahen sie zu, wie der schwer verletzte Nick versorgt und schnell abtransportiert wurde.

Alex folgte ihnen, während Claire immer noch auf die Stelle sah, wo vor wenigen Minuten noch Nick lag.

Dann sah sie zum Pferd hinüber, das Tod am Boden lag.

Das Blut, das aus der Schusswunde des Tieres austrat, vermischte sich mit dem von Blutlache von Nick.

Jack trat zu ihr hin.

„Komm, lass uns gehen." sagte er zu ihr.

Liz stand immer noch da, wo sie sie zurück gelassen hatten.

„Liz?" fragte Jack besorgt.

„Er hätte es verhindern können." murmelte sie immer wieder.

Wütend sah Claire sie an. Sie konnte es kaum glauben. Liz gab tatsächlich Alex die Schuld.

„Ich denke, es währe besser, wenn du Nick ins Krankenhaus folgst." meinte Jack und signalisierte Claire, dass sie lieber schweigen sollte.

Zusammen fuhren sie ins Spital und ließen sich von dem Portier am Empfang den Weg in die Notaufnahme weisen.

Dort fanden sie einen verzweifelten Alex vor.

Liz ging geradewegs auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

Erstaunt beobachtete Claire, wie sich die Zwei umarmten.

„Ich ruf Harry an. Er weiß noch nicht was geschehen ist." murmelte Jack und suchte ein Telefon.

Jack war nicht wirklich scharf darauf Harry von Nicks Unfall zu unterrichten, aber Jemand musste es tun.

Das Telefonat war kurz und Harry hatte wütend aufgelegt, nachdem Jack ihn in wenigen Worten erklärt hatte, was geschehen war.

Mit hängenden Schultern ging er zurück zu den Anderen und nun mussten sie Alle warten.

Als Harry endlich auftauchte, ignorierte er alle Anwesenden und terrorisierte jede vorbeigehende Schwester und verlangte nach irgendwelchen Informationen.

Doch er erhielt immer die gleiche Antwort: Nick sei noch immer im OP und sie wüssten nichts.

Die Stunden krochen nur so vor sich hin und endlich, nach über fünf Stunden kam ein Arzt auf sie zu.

„Wer gehört zu Nicholas Ryan?" fragte er die wartenden Personen.

Harry sprang auf und ging auf den Mediziner zu.

„Ich bin Harry Ryan, sein Vater."

„Mr. Ryan, der Zustand ihres Sohnes ist stabil.

Er hat ein zertrümmertes Hüftgelenk und sein linkes Bein hat einiges abbekommen.

Seine Milz ist gerissen und er hat sich eine nicht ungefährliche Nierenquetschung zugezogen.

Zudem hat er viel Blut verloren und das hat uns während der Operation ziemliche Probleme bereitet hat." informierte er ihn kurz.

"Was wollen sie mir damit sagen. Überlebt er oder nicht?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Nun wir haben getan was in unserer Macht steht, alles weitere liegt bei ihrem Sohn." sagte der Arzt.

„Würde es helfen, wenn wir Blut spenden würden?" fragte Alex bedrückt.

„Ja sicher, das hilft immer, aber Nicholas hat eine ziemlich seltene Blutgruppe.

Nur engste Familienmitglieder kommen in Frage." erklärte der Arzt.

„Ich bin sein Bruder, das sollte doch genügen!" fuhr Alex den Mediziner an, der ihn aufmunternd zunickte.

„Nein bist du nicht!" Harrys Stimme donnerte durch den Gang.

„Harry bitte..." sagte Liz aufgebracht.

„Liz halt dein Mund!" fuhr er sie an und dann wandte er sich an Alex.

„Du kannst Nick nicht helfen, du hast nicht unser Blut. Du bist kein Ryan und Nick ist nicht dein Bruder." sagte Harry kalt.

Der ganze Frust und Hass, den er seit mehr als zwölf Jahren mit sich trug, brachen auf einmal aus ihm heraus.

„Was soll das heissen? Bist du irre oder was?" fragte Alex wütend.

„Frag doch deine verlogene Mutter!" platze es aus Harry heraus.

„Harry reiß dich zusammen!" Jack funkelte seinen alten Freund entsetzt an.

„Ich soll mich zusammenreißen? Da drin liegt MEIN Sohn und kämpft um sein Leben, während der hier ..." Harry beendete den Satz nicht, aber sein Blick sagte mehr als tausend Worte.

„Mom was geht hier vor?" fragte Alex, der nicht glauben wollte in welcher Richtung das Gespräch verlief.

„Alex, du bist mein Sohn ebenso wie Nick." sagte sie leise.

„Ist Harry mein Vater?" fragte Alex in einem schneidenden Ton.

„Nein…… ist er nicht." Liz hatte die Worte geflüstert und sie waren kaum zu hören, doch die Wirkung kam einen Bombeneinschlag gleich.

Alex stolperte und suchte Halt an der Wand. Claire sah geschockt zwischen den Parteien hin und her während Jack Liz stütze.

"Jetzt weißt du, warum du Nick nicht helfen kannst! Du bist keiner von uns, du bist ein nichts und wir brauchen dich nicht.

Es ist deine Schuld, dass Nick hier liegt! Du hast Nick dazu angestachelt bei diesem Wahnsinn mitzumachen. Du hast das Blut von Nick an deinen Händen und wenn er stirbt hast du ihn umgebracht! Aber glaub ja nicht, dass ich dich noch auf Killarney dulde. Ich habe dich lange genug ertragen. Du gehörst ab sofort nicht mehr zu den Ryans." schrie Harry Alex an.

„Ich wusste, dass so etwas wie du nicht mein Vater sein kann! Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich mir gewünscht habe, dass du nicht mein Vater bist.

Aber nun ist alles klar. Keine Sorge DU siehst mich nie wieder auf deiner Heißgeliebten Farm Killarney, aber denke ja nicht, dass du mich von Nick fernhalten kannst.

Er ist MEIN Bruder und nicht einmal du kannst diese Tatsache umgehen." Alex spuckte ihm förmlich die Worte entgegen.

Der Arzt hatte genug und griff ein.

„Ich denke, dass ich ihnen allen den Zutritt zu Nick verwehre.

Der Junge liegt da drin und sie zerfleischen sich gegenseitig.

Ich wollte ihnen mitteilen, dass wir Nick nach Sydney verlegen wollen. Dort kann besser für ihn gesorgt werden.

Ich werde veranlassen, dass außer der Mutter niemand zu ihm darf. Sie Sir, sollten sich mal gründlich überlegen was sie ihrem anderen Sohn gerade angetan haben.

Und nun fordere ich sie auf, das Krankenhaus zu verlassen." Ernst sah der Mediziner Harry an.

Rot vor Wut blickte der ihn an. „Was fällt ihnen ein so mit mir zu reden! ICH bin Harry Ryan. Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass sie hier nie wieder praktizieren." drohte er ihm.

Unbeeindruckt sah der Arzt ihn an. „Na dann sollten sie vielleicht meinen Namen kennen. Ich bin Roger Glass, G-L-A-S-S.

Achso vielleicht sollte ich noch erwähnen, dass ich der neue Chefarzt bin... Im Sydney Memorial, dort wo ihr Sohn hin verlegt wird .

Zumindest ab Montag bin ich es und MEIN Vater ist der Abgeordneter Martin Glass, ich denke sein Wort wiegt mehr als ihres. Und nun raus hier, oder ich rufe den Sicherheitsdienst." erklärte er ruhig.

Harrys Gesicht verzog sich zu einer hässlichen Grimasse und sah ihn drohend an. Jack ließ Liz los und schnappte Harry am Arm. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen. zog er ihn mit nach draußen.

Der Arzt sah Alex an. „Alles in Ordnung? Wollen sie reden?" fragte er wirklich besorgt.

„Ich... nein... ich will nur wissen wie es meinen... ich meine, wie es Nick geht." Alex fühlte sich leer und trotzdem waren seine Gedanken bei Nick.

"Es wird lange dauern, bis er wieder gesund wird. Sollte er es schaffen, wird er nicht mehr richtig laufen können. Aber genaueres wissen wir erst in ein paar Wochen." sagte er ehrlich.

„Wenn sie mir ihre Nummer geben, halte ich sie auf dem laufenden." bot er Alex an.

„Welche Nummer denn? Ich habe kein zu Hause mehr." sagte Alex aufgebracht.

„Doch, das hast du! Du kommst mit nach Drovers." beschloss Jack, der soeben zurückgekommen war.

Alex sah ihn überrascht an und dann Claire.

Zwar war sie von der Entscheidung ihres Vaters überrumpelt, trotzdem nickte sie Alex zustimmend zu.

„Liz die Einladung zählt auch für dich." Jack sah Liz an.

„Oh Jack danke. Ich weiß nicht..." stotterte Liz. „Aber ich bleibe hier bei Nick. Alles andere muss warten."

Jack nickte und sah Claire und Alex an.

„Ich denke wir fahren jetzt nach Hause, wir hatten für heute genug Aufregung."

Alex konnte noch nicht fassen was geschehen war. Irgendwie war ihm alles zuviel. Schweigend ging er mit.

Es wurde eine sehr schweigsame Heimfahrt und auf Drovers angekommen, zog Alex sich zurück. Er wollte allein sein.

Claire wollte ihm nachgehen, doch Jack hielt sie zurück. „Lass ihn, er muss erstmal alleine sein. Er hatte heute ziemlich viel zu schlucken." bat er sie.

„Komm rein und iss was. Wir müssen so einiges besprechen."

Widerwillig folgte Claire ihm.

In der Küche setzten sie sich hin und beide schwiegen. Als Meg ihn die Küche kam, sah sie den Beiden an, das etwas schreckliches geschehen war.

„Was?" wollte sie nervös wissen.

„Es gab einen Unfall und Nick hat es ziemlich schlimm erwischt." fing Jack an und erzählte ihr was in den letzten Stunden geschehen war.

Fassungslos setzte sich Meg hin und versuchte das Gehörte zu verarbeiten.

„Oh Gott, was soll jetzt nur aus Alex werden? Das kann doch nicht Harrys Ernst sein." meinte sie verwirrt.

„Du kannst mir glauben, es war sein Ernst." bemerkte Claire. „Ich habe Harry fast nicht erkannt. Er war so kalt und unnahbar. Du hättest ihn erleben sollen. Er war so voller Hass und Wut und er hat alles über Alex ausgeleert. Ich weiß nicht, wie er jemals damit fertig werden soll. Kann er das überhaupt?" verzweifelt legte sie ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme, die verschränkt auf dem Tisch lagen.

„Claire, ich hoffe, du verstehst mich nicht falsch, aber ich möchte, dass Alex hier bleibt. Er liebt diese Farm. Alex kam immer zu mir, wenn er jemanden zum reden brauchte. Ich mache mir große Sorgen um ihn und ich will nicht, dass er weg geht.

Ihr zwei versteht euch inzwischen sehr gut und ich würde es begrüßen, wenn ihr gemeinsam Drovers führen würdet." gespannt sah Jack seine Tochter an.

Claire hob den Kopf und sah ihn wortlos an. Dann stand sie auf, verließ die Küche und ging hinaus.

„Gott, hoffentlich habe ich keinen Fehler gemacht." murmelte Jack.

Meg legte ihm tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Hab Vertrauen." sagte sie leise.

Claire ging in den Stall und sattelte ein Pferd. Zielstrebig ritt sie an ihren Platz und sah überrascht, dass Alex auch da war.

Wütend sah er sie an.

„Schnüffelst du mir hinterher?" fuhr er sie an.

"Hey, ich bin nicht dein Feind. Ich wusste nicht, dass du hier bist." erwiderte sie sauer.

Sie stieg vom Pferd und setzte sich neben ihm.

„Mein Vater möchte, dass du bei uns einziehst." sagte Claire nach einer Weile.

Alex fuhr mit dem Kopf herum. „Ich brauche keine Almosen."

„Das sind keine Almosen! Dad weiß, wie sehr du dich hier wohl fühlst und will dir eine Zuflucht geben, du Idiot. Er will, dass wir zusammen die Farm leiten. Was ich davon halte... ach lassen wir das." Claire war sauer.

„Würdest du denn mit mir zusammen arbeiten wollen?" wollte Alex unvermittelt wissen.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin erst vor wenigen Monaten zurückgekommen, es lief gut und jetzt das. Du weißt, dass ich dich mag, du bist mein bester Freund, aber mit dir tagtäglich zu arbeiten und dann im selben Haus zu wohnen. Ich weiß ehrlich nicht." gab sie zu.

„Ich auch nicht, aber ich weiß eh nicht was aus mir wird. Heute ist so viel geschehen. Eigentlich müsste ich mir Gedanken um Nick machen, aber ich kann nicht. Ich stelle mir immer wieder die Frage, wer ich bin. Bis vor wenigen Stunden war ich Alex Ryan, der ungeliebte Sohn von Harry Ryan und jetzt? Wer zur Hölle bin ich?" frustriert rieb er sich über den Kopf.

Erschrocken sah Claire Alex an.

„Ich bin so ein Trottel. Entschuldige Alex, ich jammere hier, dabei bist du derjenige, dessen Leben aus den Fugen geraten ist.

Du bleibst hier und wir sehen wie wir zusammen auskommen." Claire hielt ihm die Hand hin und Alex griff zögernd zu.

„Okay, versuchen wir es."

Zusammen saßen sie da und schwiegen.

Als es langsam dunkel wurde, kehrten sie zurück nach Hause.

**15. Kapitel**

**22. August 1992, Sydney**

Tess stand hinter dem Tresen im Cafe ihrer Mutter und sah gelangweilt aus dem Fenster.

Es regnete und an solchen Tagen war nicht besonders viel los im Laden.

Ihre Mutter war bei ihrer Jogastunde und Tess hatte ihre Schicht übernommen.

„So habe ich mir meinen Geburtstag nicht vorgestellt." murmelte sie beleidigt.

So wie es aussah, hatten alle vergessen, dass sie heute fünfzehn Jahre alt wurde.

Normalerweise weckte sie ihre Mutter mit einem selbstgebackenen Kuchen, den sie dann zusammen in ihrem Bett aßen.

Doch heute Morgen wurde sie nicht so geweckt, kein Kuchen und Gelage im Bett.

Tess empfand es eh schon als Strafe im August Geburtstag zu haben, mitten in den Schulferien, wo all ihre Freunde mit ihren Familien verreist waren und nicht an sie dachten.

Das aber ihre eigene Mutter diesen Tag vergaß, war der Oberhammer.

Tess sah wie eine ältere Frau mit ihrem Schirm und einer Einkaufstüte zu kämpfen hatte.

Der Wind wehte ziemlich stark und sie versuchte dem Gegenwind auszuweichen, dabei geriet sie immer näher an den Straßenrand.

Tess richtete sich auf und bemerkte, dass sich ein Wagen näherte.

Panisch sah sie zwischen dem Auto und der Frau hin und her und bemerkte, dass sich die ältere Dame nicht bewusst war, in welcher Gefahr sie schwebte.

Beherzt schnappte sich Tess ihre Jacke und lief hinaus.

Amy die Angestellte sah ihr verwundert hinterher.

Kaum hatte Tess die Frau erreicht drehte die sich um und verpasste mit ihrem Ellenbogen Tess einen heftigen Stoss.

Stolpernd fiel Tess auf die Straße, wo das ankommende Auto sie erfasste.

„Oh mein Gott Tess!" schrie Amy, die alles gesehen hatte.

Tess öffnete mühsam die Augen. Ihr Kopf tat ihr weh und sie konnte sich nicht ohne Schmerzen bewegen.

Das helle Licht blendete sie und sie schloss sie wieder.

„Nein mein Engel, öffne deine Augen! Versuch bitte deine Augen offen zu lassen." hörte sie eine Stimme.

Mit aller Kraft öffnete Tess nochmals ihre Augen und sah in die besorgten Augen ihrer Mutter.

„Mom?" flüsterte sie.

„Ja mein Schatz, ich bin bei dir." sagte Ruth.

„Was ist geschehen?" wollte Tess wissen.

„Du wurdest von einem Auto angefahren, als du einer älteren Dame helfen wolltest." erinnerte sie Ruth.

„Ist ihr etwas geschehen?" fragte Tess aufgeregt.

„Wem? Der Frau? Sie hat sich sehr erschrocken, aber ihr geht es gut." informierte sie der Arzt, der die ganze Zeit hinter ihrer Mutter gestanden ist.

„Aber dafür hast du einiges abbekommen. Dein Bein ist an mehreren Stellen gebrochen und wir mussten dich operieren, um die Brüche mit Schrauben zu fixieren." erklärte der Mediziner weiter.

„Oh!" meinte Tess erstaunt.

„Du musst eine Zeit lang hier bleiben." Mitleidig sah der Arzt sie an. „Übrigens, Happy Birthday Theresa."

„Woher wissen sie das denn?" fragte Tess erstaunt.

"Ich denke, ein Blick ins Wartezimmer hat genügt." schmunzelnd sah der Doc seine junge Patientin an und ging dann hinaus.

Fragend sah Tess ihre Mutter an.

„Ich hatte keine Jogastunde. Ich war zu Hause und hatte eine Überraschungsparty organisiert.

Alle deine Freundinnen waren da und wollten dich überraschen.

Aber so wie es aussieht, hast du uns mehr überrascht." Milde lächelte Ruth Tess an.

Beschämt sah Tess ihre Mom an. „Und ich dachte, du hättest es vergessen."

„Niemals mein Schatz, niemals würde ich deinen Geburtstatag vergessen." beruhigte sie Ruth.

„Alles Liebe zum Geburtstag! Weißt du, wie sehr ich dich liebe und beinahe hätte ich dich heute verloren." Ruth musste schlucken, als sie daran dachte, dass sie Tess ausgerechnet an ihrem Geburtstag verloren hätte.

**22. August 1992, Drovers Run.**

Am selben Abend saß Claire auf ihrem Bett und hatte einen Muffin in ihrer Hand. In der Mitte steckte eine brennende Kerze.

Claire schloss ihre Augen und blies die Kerze aus.

"Happy Birthday kleine Schwester, wo immer du auch bist." flüsterte sie dabei und sah durch ihr Fenster in den Sternenhimmel.

**September 1992, Sydney**

Tess saß in ihrem Krankenhausbett und langweilte sich. Sie war seit zehn Tagen im Krankenhaus und heute durfte sie endlich nach Hause.

Neugierig sah sie einem blonden Jungen zu, der auf Krücken den Gang auf und ab ging.

Nach dem er zum x-ten Mal vor ihrer Tür vorbei gelaufen war, winkte sie ihm zu.

„Hey du, für was übst du?" rief sie ihm dabei zu.

„Für nichts, ich will nur so schnell wie möglich hier raus." antwortete er verbissen.

„Warum? Seit wann bist du hier?"wollte Tess neugierig wissen.

„Drei lange Monate. Wenn ich ohne zu stolpern diesen Gang schaffe, darf ich nach Hause." sagte der Junge.

Er hielt vor ihrer Türe und sah sie an. „Na, du hast es aber auch nicht besser getroffen! Was ist dir denn zugestoßen?"

„Autounfall. Und du?" hakte Tess nach.

„Ein Reitunfall." antwortete er knapp

„Oh, nun ich darf heute endlich hier raus." antwortete Tess mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"Schön für dich. Ich hoffe, dass ich Ende der Woche so weit bin. Ich habe genug vom Krankenhaus."

„Na mir haben zehn Tage gereicht, wenn ich daran denke drei Monate hier zu verbringen.. Huhu.." meinte Tess.

„Wohnst du hier in der Nähe?" wollte Tess auf einmal wissen.

„Nein, ich wurde nur hierher verlegt. Ich wohne im Outback." antwortete Nick.

„Oh schade, ich hatte gehofft einen Leidensgenossen gefunden zu haben." sagte Tess und Enttäuschung schwang ihn ihrer Stimme mit.

„So mein Schatz ich bin hier. Komm, lass uns nach Hause fahren." Ruth stand in der Tür und lächelte Tess an.

„Oh, du hast Besuch..." bemerkte sie überrascht

"Ich weiß wie langweilig es hier sein kann und habe nur Hallo gesagt." antwortete er.

„Das ist sehr nett von dir. Ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber wir müssen los, mein Engel. Amy wartet unten im Wagen und sie darf nicht zu lange Parken.

Ich wünsche dir gute Besserung und hoffentlich darfst du bald nach Hause." verabschiedete sich Ruth in einem bedauernden Ton.

Tess zuckte traurig mit den Schultern und ließ sich in den Rollstuhl fallen. den ihre Mutter dabei hatte.

„Ja, machs gut. Und gewöhn dich nicht zu sehr an die Beiden da. Wenn du länger an denen hängst musst du ihnen Namen geben." frotzelte sie dabei

Nick grinste und ging wieder in Richtung Tür. „Keine Sorge, ich kann mich gerade noch beherrschen. Tschüss und mach in Zukunft einen großen Bogen, um Autos die dich überfahren wollen." sagte er zum Abschied.

Ruth und Tess grinsten und gingen dann den Gang entlang.

„Wer war der Junge Tess?" fragte Ruth ihre Tochter.

„Ohje, ich habe vergessen, ihn nach seinen Namen zu fragen. Ich weiß nur, dass er im Outback wohnt und einen Reitunfall hatte." antwortete Tess frustriert.

Ruth grinste verstohlen. Das war mal wieder so typisch für Tess.

Nick sah ihnen nachdenklich hinterher.

Irgendetwas kam ihm an diesem Mädchen bekannt vor, aber was? Er hatte sie ja heute zum ersten Mal gesehen.

Als sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden waren, kam seine Mutter auf ihn zu.

"Nick, gute Neuigkeiten. Du darfst morgen endlich nach Hause." sagte sie freudestrahlend.

„Echt? Mann ich freue mich vielleicht auf zu Hause. Ich bin es leid mit Alex nur telefonieren zu können.

Schade, dass er mich nie besuchen konnte." Nicks Augen glitzerten, als er daran dachte, dass er in weniger als 24 Stunden wieder zu Hause wäre.

Er hatte Alex sehr vermisst und die wöchentlichen Telefonate hatten sein Heimweh nur verstärkt.

Liz hingegen, sah Nicks Heimkehr mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen.

Sie hatte noch nicht den Mut gefunden, ihrem Sohn von den neuen Familienverhältnissen zu erzählen.

Harry hatte sich nicht erweichen lassen, Alex wieder nach Hause zu holen.

Zwar taten ihm seine harten Worte, ihm gegenüber leid, doch er empfand es als Verrat, dass Alex nun ausgerechnet bei Jack McLeod arbeitete und vor allem auf Drovers wohnte.

Liz machte sich große Vorwürfe, nicht vorher mit Nick darüber gesprochen zu haben, doch heute musste es sein.

Sie wollte es nicht mehr länger hinausschieben.

„Nick wir müssen reden." sagte sie deshalb. „Hör zu, es sind einige Dinge zu Hause geschehen, von denen ich dir nichts gesagt habe.

Am Anfang lag es daran, dass wir nicht wussten ob du überlebst und danach warst du so geschwächt, dass es deiner Genesung geschadet hätte.

Doch mit jedem Tag der verging, wurde es schwerer es dir zu sagen."

Nick sah seine Mutter gespannt an, das etwas nicht stimmte, hatte er bereits geahnt. Er wusste, dass es mit Alex zu tun hatte, seine Ausreden weshalb er ihn nie besuchen kam, hatte er ihm nicht abgenommen.

„Okay, ich höre!" sagte er ruhig.

Liz holte tief Luft und erzählte ihm was an jenem Tag geschehen war.

Damit hatte Nick nicht gerechnet. Dass Harry Alex für seinen Unfall die Schuld gab, hatte er vermutet, doch alles weitere war ein regelrechter Schock für ihn.

Nachdem er einen Moment lang das Gehörte verdauen musste, wollte er wissen was ihn auf Killarney erwartete.

„Wo ist Alex?"

„Er ist auf Drovers Run. Jack hat ihn aufgenommen." sagte Liz leise.

„Kommt er zurück, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin?" fragte Nick weiter.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Alex verweigert jedes Gespräch mit mir." gab Liz zu. „Er hält nur zu dir Kontakt. Mit mir und deinem Vater will er nichts zu tun haben."

„Ich kann ihn verstehen! Gott Mom, du hättest es nie verschweigen dürfen. Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht?" fuhr Nick seine Mutter an.

Nick war wütend, enttäuscht, verletzt und vor allem fühlte er sich nicht ernst genommen.

Während er hier rumgelegen hatte, war das Leben seines Bruders komplett aus den Fugen geraten und niemand hatte es für nötig gehalten, ihn zu Informieren.

„Tolle Heimkehr Mom! Warum hast du so lange geschwiegen? Du musstest doch damit rechnen, dass das Ganze einmal auffliegt. Mein Gott der arme Alex! Was habt ihr ihm angetan!" Nick sah seine Mutter wütend an.

Beschämt sah Liz zu Boden. „Ich weiß, dass ich Fehler gemacht habe. Aber ich hatte nie mit so einer Reaktion von deinem Vater gerechnet. Als er es vor zwölf Jahren herausfand, war er zwar wütend und wir hatten danach jede Menge Streit.

Aber dass er an dem Tag so auf Alex losgegangen ist... damit hätte ich nie gerechnet!" gab Liz zu.

„Heißt das, dass Dad bereits Bescheid wusste? Woher? Warum habt ihr es uns damals nicht gesagt?" wollte Nick wissen.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an den Unfall den Alex mit sieben Jahren hatte? Als er damals bei diesem Wettbewerb vom Pferd fiel?

Nun ein Arzt hatte festgestellt, dass Harry und er nicht die gleiche Blutgruppe hatten und hatte ihn danach gefragt!

So hat es Harry damals herausgefunden. Wir entschieden damals gemeinsam, es euch nicht zu sagen. Ihr ward noch so jung und ihr seid es heute noch!" antwortete Liz trotzig.

„Mit eurem Schweigen, habt ihr unsere Familie kaputt gemacht Mom! War es das wert? Ich kann verstehen, dass Alex nichts mehr mit euch zu tun haben will. Ihr seid doch beide Lügner! Das verzeihe ich euch niemals!" sagte Nick ernst.

Geschockt sah Liz ihren jüngsten Sohn an. Mit so einer Reaktion hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

**16. Kapitel**

**September 1992, Dorvers Run**

Alex war bereits den ganzen Tag nervös und unkonzentriert. Claire und er waren auf der Südweide und trieben die Rinder nach Drovers, da am nächsten Tag eine große Tierauktion stattfand. Claire war langsam aber sicher von Alex´ heutigen Verhalten genervt.

Die letzten drei Monate war für keinen der Beiden einfach gewesen.

Alex hatte sich anstandslos ihr untergeordnet und nahm ihre Anordnungen ohne Murren an. Auch mit den andern drei Jungs verstand sich Alex blendend.

Jack hatte zwar Alex vorgeschlagen im Haupthaus zu wohnen, aber Alex hatte sich geweigert.

Er war nun ein offizieller Angestellter von Jack und wollte in den Arbeiterunterkünften wohnen.

Er und Claire saßen oft am Abend gemeinsam auf der Veranda und tranken zusammen ein Bier. Über so viele Sache hatten sie gesprochen, doch ein Thema ließ Alex nie aufkommen. Alles was mit Harry und Liz zu tun hatte blockte er sofort ab.  
Einzig Nick interessierte ihn noch und regelmässig rief er ihn in Sydney an. Anhand dieser Telefonate war ihm klar geworden, dass Nick keine Ahnung hatte, was sich vor einigen Monaten ereignete.

Alex dachte nicht im Traum daran, Nick die Geschichte zu erzählen. Seine Eltern hatten sich die Suppe eingebrockt, also sollten sie diese auch auslöffeln.

Jedes Mal wenn Claire an dieses verdammten Tag dachte, verspürte sie Wut im Bauch. Wut auf Harry wie er seinen Sohn verstoßen hatte, auf Liz die die ganze Zeit über geschwiegen hatte und Harry nicht aufgehalten hatte, und auf sich selber.

Oh ja sie war so richtig sauer auf sich selber, sauer weil sie damals nichts unternommen hatte, sauer dass sie zur Mitwisserin wurde und dadurch Alex anlügen musste. Ihr war mittlerweile Liz Spruch, _„Er hätte es verhindern können."_ klar geworden.

Einen Tag nach Nicks Unfall hatte Claire Tom White angerufen und ihn wütend zur Rede gestellt, warum er einem Sechzehnjährigen die Teilnahme erlaubt hatte.

Tom hatte ihr danach von dem Telefonat mit Harry erzählt und dass ihm dieser die Volljährigkeit seines Sohnes bestätigt hatte.

Claire konnte nicht fassen, dass Harry es zugelassen hatte! Einige Wochen behielt sie das Geheimnis für sich, doch es nagte an ihr und als Jack sie eines Tages auf ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten ansprach, erzählte sie ihm was sie in Erfahrung gebracht hatte.

Jack war ebenso bestürzt wie Claire. Er konnte und wollte sich Harrys Verhalten nicht erklären.  
Wissentlich seine Söhne so zu gefährten und danach Alex zu beschuldigen. Nein, dafür hatte Jack McLeod kein Verständnis. Auch er machte sich Vorwürfe, immer wieder sagte er sich, dass er es ja auch zugelassen hatte.

Ihn traf ebenso viel Schuld wie Harry.

Er hätte Nick von dem Gaul runterholen müssen, nachdem er gesehen hatte, dass Alex es nicht getan hatte.

Doch es änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass Nick nun ein Krüppel war.

Sein Bein und seine Hüfte hatten einiges abbekommen und beide Gelenke mussten die Ärzte versteifen. Auch seine Muskulatur hatte durch die Huftritte eine permanente Schädigung davon getragen.

Nick würde nie wieder normal gehen können, geschweige denn Reiten.

Ein Leben als Farmer konnte sich der Junge mit so einer Behinderung abschreiben.

Das wusste auch Alex und seine Schuldgefühle waren die Größten. Er konnte sich einfach nicht verzeihen, dass er Nick nicht daran gehindert hatte, an dem Wettbewerb teilzunehmen.

Aus diesem Grund war er heute so fahrig und unkonzentriert, er wusste dass Nick heute nach Hause kam. Das hieß, dass er die ganze Wahrheit erfahren würde und er war sicher, dass Nick danach nie wieder etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollte.

Dass Alex seine Eltern verloren hatte war nicht wirklich schlimm, aber der drohenden Verlust seines Bruders machte ihm zu schaffen.  
Er dachte immer häufiger darüber nach, aus der Gegend zu verschwinden und irgendwo ein neues Leben anzufangen.

Auf einmal fiel Claire ein, warum heute Alex so abwesend war.

Nick kam ja heute nach Hause. Liz hatte gestern angerufen und ihnen bescheid gegeben. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen wie Alex diese Begegnung nun fürchtete. Langsam ritt sie auf ihn zu.

„Hör mal Alex, ich habe mir etwas überlegt!  
Nick kommt doch nach Hause und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du ihn sehen willst.  
Aber was hältst du davon, ihn erst einmal telefonisch zu begrüssen. Ich meine nachdem er ..." Claire beendete den Satz nicht.

„... erfahren hat, dass ich nicht sein Bruder bin? Das wolltest du doch sagen! Claire ich weiß, was du und Jack für mich getan habt, aber ich denke es ist an der Zeit meine Zelte hier abzubrechen." sagte Alex und sah den Tieren zu.

Geschockt sah Claire ihn an. Alex wollte weg von hier? Für immer? Ein unglaublich trauriges Gefühl erfasste sie.

Schnell griff sie nach seinem Arm und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Alex Ryan, du willst einfach abhauen? Das erlaube ich nicht! Du gehörst zu uns! Drovers ist jetzt auch dein Zuhause.

Du bist zwar nicht Harrys Sohn, aber Nick ist dein Bruder!

Nur dank dir, habe ich noch ein zu Hause, wo ich hin zurückkehren konnte! Ich will nicht, dass du mich nun im Stich lässt. Zusammen werden wir es allen zeigen! Und Nick wird dir sicher beistehen!"

Jack fuhr in dem Augenblick auf die Weide und sah wie Claire eindringlich auf Alex einsprach. Irgendetwas musste sie sehr bestürzt haben, denn sie sah Alex richtig verzweifelt an.

Alex sah sie an. Lange schwieg er und blickte in das Gesicht seiner besten Freundin „Und was ist, wenn ich nicht kann? Claire du hast Harry gehört! Ich bin Schuld! Ich bin der ältere von uns beiden und ich hätte es verhindern müssen!" meinte er leise.

„Ja das stimmt, genauso wie mein Vater, deine Mutter und ich!

Doch nur einer ist schuld! Nick! Er hat sich heimlich angemeldet und seine Daten gefälscht! Hast du mal daran gedacht, wie er sich fühlt?" sagte Claire sauer.

„Ja, das habe ich! Du weißt, was Jack uns erzählt hat! Nick wird nie wieder normal gehen können und das nur, weil ich nicht aufgepasst hatte." erwiderte Alex trotzig.

Claire griff an sein Kinn und zwang ihn sie direkt anzusehen. „Das ist Bullshit und das weißt du!

Wenn du wirklich jemandem die Schuld geben willst, dann gib sie Harry. Tom hatte ihn angerufen und ihm gesagt, wo ihr seit. Und weißt du was, dein werter Herr Vater hat euch einfach im Stich gelassen! Dich und Nick!

Also reiß dich zusammen und sei für Nick da! Du kannst dein Selbstmitleid für Nick aufheben, er wird es brauchen! Immerhin muss er ja noch unter dem gleichen Dach leben wie Harry!" hitzig sah Claire ihn an.

Zu ihrer Überraschung war Alex nicht erstaunt über die Neuigkeit, die sie ihm soeben offenbart hatte.

Immernoch traurig sah er sie an. Dann begriff sie!

„Du wusstest es, nicht war? Wer hat es dir gesagt!" wollte sie wissen.

„Jack hat es mir vor einigen Wochen gestanden, aber ich hatte es bereits geahnt. Aber es ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass es meine Schuld war! Ich wollte teilnehmen und Nick hat es mir nachgemacht! Das was Harry getan hatte, ist ja so typisch für ihn." widersprach er ihr

Claire sah, dass sie so nicht weiter kam und entschied sich für einen anderen Weg.

Sie ließ sein Kinn los und entfernte sich etwas mit ihrem Pferd.

„Okay gut, dann geh! Wer weiß ,vielleicht ist dass sogar das Beste für dich.

Denk doch nur mal an Harry. Der wird überall herum posaunen, dass er dich klein bekommen hat und dich endlich los ist. Immerhin bist du ja kein Ryan.

Gott du würdest zum Gespött der Leute werden. Ich denke, du tust das Richtige, wenn du dich verziehst. Du ersparst dir wirklich jede Menge Demütigungen und Harry ist der strahlende Sieger." Claire sah gerade aus und vermied es Alex anzusehen.

Der fuhr mit dem Kopf herum. „Ach ja? Das denkst du also von mir, dass ich ein Schlappschwanz bin? Sobald es schwierig wird, hau ich ab! Nicht wahr, das denkst du?" brauste er auf. „Na danke, gut zu wissen woran ich bin."

„Was sollte ich denn sonst denken? Du willst ja weg." erwiderte sie. „Aber ich sollte nicht über dich urteilen, ich bin ja damals auch abgehauen. Und ich hatte eine gute Zeit!" Mühsam verkniff sie sich ein Grinsen.

Alex sah Claire von der Seite an und dann begriff er, was sie soeben versucht hatte. Leise begann er zu lachen.

„Du bist gut Claire, wirklich gut! Das war doch so etwas, wie verdrehte Psychologie. Du sagst was ich hören will und provozierst mich damit."

Unschuldig sah Claire ihn an. „Ich? Woher sollte ich denn wissen was ein verdrehtes Dingsbums ist!"

Alex lachte nun lauter und zog Claire zu sich hin. Zu ihrer Überraschung gab er ihr einen federleichten Kuss auf den Mund.

Jack schnappte überrascht nach Luft, als er das sah.

„Hey... so war das... das... aber nicht gedacht..." stotterte Claire.

„Ach komm, gib es zu, das war schon lange ein Traum von dir!" foppte Alex sie.

„Alex... ich... oh... versteh mich nicht falsch... ich mag dich... aber eh... nicht so..." Claire stotterte verlegen in der Gegend rum.

Alex lachte nur noch lauter. „Claire ich mag dich auch. Danke. Aber ich liebe dich nicht McLeod. Du bist mir zu anstrengend." sagte er noch immer kichernd.

Claire sah ihn verwirrt an. "Warum hast du mich dann geküsst...Oh jetzt verstehe ich." Alex hatte ihr schelmisch zugezwinkert und seine Augenbrauen dabei auf und ab bewegt.

„Vielen dank Alex, ich habe den Wink verstanden. Ich versuche nie wieder dich zu manipulieren. Versprochen!" gelobte Claire.

„Ich danke dir Claire, aber du hast Recht. Wenn ich jetzt verschwinde hat Harry gewonnen.

Und ehrlich gesagt, das gönne ich dem Mistkerl nicht. Aber du verstehst, dass die Sache mit Nick kompliziert ist. Was ist wenn er mich hasst, ich meine wenn er alles erfahren hat." antwortete Alex.

„Ich weiß, deshalb der Vorschlag mit dem Telefon. Ruf ihn an und hör dir an was er zu diesem ganzem Mist sagt." wiederholte Claire ihre Idee.

„Na schön, ich rufe ihn an…….. nachher. Nun müssen wir diese Rindviecher zurück nach Drovers treiben." gab Alex bei.

„Wen meinst du, die Rinder oder dich?" antwortete Claire frech.

Spöttisch sah Alex sie an. „DU... wenn du nicht artig bist, küsse ich dich noch einmal!" Drohte ihr Alex lachend und zeigte mit den Finger auf sie.

Claire legte ihre beiden Zeigefinger übereinander, so dass diese ein Kreuz bildeten. „Gott bewahre."

„Ohje, die Klosterschule hat wohl ihre Spuren hinterlassen." witzelte Alex.

„HEY IHR BEIDEN. KNUTSCHEN KÖNNT IHR SPÄTER! ICH BEZAHLE EUCH FÜRS ARBEITEN!!!" rief ihnen Jack zu.

Beide fuhren auseinander und sahen erschrocken zu ihm rüber.

„Oh Mann, das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt! Der denkt doch Gott weiß was." stöhnte Claire.

Alex lachte, als er ihr verzweifeltes Gesicht sah. „Ich denke nicht, dass Jack nach so einem Schmatzer erwartet, dass wir heiraten! Er kennt uns doch gut genug, um zu wissen, das da nichts ist!"

„Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr Alex Ryan, dein Wort in Gottes Ohr!" murmelte Claire und beide konzentrierten sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit.

Larry kam zu Jack hinüber geritten und sah seinen Boss grinsend an. „Na ob die Beiden es schnallen?" sagte er zur Begrüßung.

Jack sah seine Arbeiter erstaunt an. „Was schnallen?"

„Na, dass sie zusammen gehören! Komm schon Jack, das sieht doch jeder! Deren Freundschaft geht über alles hinaus, was ich unter Freundschaft verstehe. Die sind so gut aufeinander eingespielt, fast wie ein verheiratetes Paar. Wenn es dem Einem nicht gut geht, springt der Andere gleich für ihn ein.

Alex ist es zu verdanken, dass Claire wieder zu Hause ist und dir verdankt er, dass er ein Dach über dem Kopf hat. Claire wiederum versucht alles um Alex von seinen Problemen abzulenken. Also, wenn das keine Liebe ist..." sinnierte Larry.

Erschrocken sah Jack zu den Beiden rüber. „Ach was... du solltest lieber auf das Vieh achten, statt die über solchen Quatsch Gedanken zu machen!" rügte Jack seinen Angestellten.

Dieser trottete beleidigt davon. Doch seine Worte hatten die Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Jack begann sich über Alex und Claire seine Gedanken zu machen!

**17. Kapitel**

**September 1992, Killarney**

Nick konnte es kaum glauben, dass er endlich wieder zu Hause war! Drei lange Monate war er weg gewesen und sein Leben hatte sich in der Zeit dramatisch verändert.

Dass er noch einen langen Weg vor sich hatte, war ihm klar. Es würde viel Zeit und vor allem viel Geduld in Anspruch nehmen, bis er sein Bein wieder einigermaßen gebrauchen würde können.

Nun saß er im Wagen neben seiner Mutter und war auf dem Weg nachhause zu seiner Familie. Doch was würde ihn dort erwarten? Alex wohnte ja nicht mehr da. Nick hatte die ganze Zeit über gehofft, dass sein Bruder ihm bei der Genesung helfen würde. Das war sein Motor gewesen, die schmerzenden Therapien im Krankenhaus zu überstehen.

Doch nun war alles anders. 

Er ahnte, dass seine Zukunft nicht so einfach werden würde. Mit Alex zusammen hatten sie immer Front gegen Harry gebildet.

Er konnte nicht begreifen, dass sein Vater so stur war und Alex weggeschickt hatte und ihm tatsächlich verbot einen Fuß auf Killarney zu setzten.

Solange er aber noch an den Krücken ging, konnte er Alex nicht besuchen!

Nick wollte aber seinen Bruder sehen. Er musste mit ihm sprechen und wissen ob Alex noch den Bruder in ihm sah.  
Es war natürlich ein Schock gewesen zu erfahren, dass Alex nur sein Halbbruder war, aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie Brüder und zusammen aufgewachsen waren.

Im Grunde war er sogar neidisch auf ihn, nun konnte Alex zu Recht sagen, dass Harry nicht sein Vater sei und konnte sich so von ihm lösen.

Liz fuhr vorsichtig auf den Hof und hielt an. Sie holte tief Luft und sah ihren Jüngsten an. „Willkommen zu Hause mein Schatz." sagte sie gespielt fröhlich.

Nick sah sie an „Ja, tolles zu Hause!", sagte er kalt.

Liz' Lächeln fror ein. „Nick bitte." versuchte sie an ihn zu appellieren.

„Mom, lass es. Dass du noch bei Dad bleiben kannst, nachdem er Alex hinausgeworfen hat, kann und will ich nicht verstehen.

Verlange nicht von mir diese Komödie mitzuspielen! Alex ist mein Bruder und ich lass ihn nicht im Stich, nie im Leben!" unterbrach er sie gereizt.

Tränen sammelten sich in Liz Augen, doch Nick hob die Hand „Deine Tränen beeindrucken mich nicht Mom. Statt dich um Alex zu sorgen, versuchst du hier auf heile Welt zu spielen. Du bemitleidest dich doch nur selber, also lass es. Ich will nun hineingehen und es hinter mich bringen."

Umständlich öffnete Nick die Tür und stieg aus. Die Wut in seinem Bauch gab ihm die nötige Kraft mit erhobenen Haupt aufs Haus zuzugehen.

Harry saß im Wohnzimmer und las die Zeitung. Nick konnte es nicht glauben, dass sein Vater einfach nur so da saß und gelassen diese Scheiß Zeitung las.

„Ich bin wieder da." sagte er zur Begrüßung. Harry sah hoch und wollte aufstehen.

„Bleib sitzen Dad, kein Grund höflich zu sein. Ich weiß Bescheid und ich möchte nun in mein Zimmer gehen und mich übergeben, denn ich finde euch alle zum Kotzen!" spukte ihm Nick entgegen und machte sich auf den Weg.

Noch nie hatte er so mit seinem Vater gesprochen und zum ersten Mal verstand er, warum Alex es liebte mit Harry zu streiten. Das Gefühl, das man dabei erhielt, war einfach umwerfend. Nick hoffte, dass er bald die Gelegenheit bekam, Alex von seinem Triumph zu erzählen.

Wütend starrte Harry seinem Sohn hinterher, unfähig aus Nicks Äußerung einzugehen. Liz war mit Nick eingetreten und hatte mitverfolgt was Nick zu Harry gesagt hatte.

Eisern sah sie ihrem Mann in die Augen.

„Toll hinbekommen Harry, kaum eine Minute da und du hast ihn vergrault." sagte sie bitter.

„ICH! Ich hab doch nur hier gesessen und nichts gesagt!" fuhr er sie an.   
„Eben!" antwortete sie.

„Liz ich warne Dich! Wir haben eine Vereinbarung, wenn du dich nicht daran hältst, nun, ich denke, ich muss dich nicht daran erinnern!" kalt lächelnd sah Harry seine Frau an.

„Oh nein Harry, das musst du nicht. Ich rufe es mir jeden Moment, den ich hier bei dir verbringen muss, in Erinnerung. Keine Sorge ich habe nichts vergessen, gar nichts!" antwortet Liz ihm ebenso kalt und ging hinauf ins Zimmer ihres Sohnes.

Sie hob die Hand um sachte anzuklopfen, doch dann lies sie diese wieder fallen.

Was sollte sie ihrem Sohn schon sagen? Wie konnte sie ihm alles erklären? Tief traurig ging sie in ihr Zimmer und legte sich aufs Bett. Ganz langsam rollten ihr Tränen die Wangen hinunter.

Verzweifelt sah sie auf ihr Nachtischchen und nahm das Foto in die Hand.

Es war ein Bild von ihren zwei Jungs. Zart fuhr sie Alex Konturen nach.

„Vergib mir mein Sohn, aber ich halte es doch nur für dich hier aus!" flüsterte sie dabei.

Im Wohnzimmer läutete das Telefon und ein genervter Harry ging ran.

„Harry Ryan." bellte er fast in den Hörer.

„Hi Harry, hier spricht Claire. Ich... nun ich wollte fragen, ob Nick bereits zu Hause ist?!" hörte er am anderen Ende sagen.

„Nun Claire, er ist da. Was willst du von ihm?"

„Ich wollte mit ihm sprechen und fragen wie es ihm geht!" sagte Claire.

„Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut!" antwortete Harry.

„Könnte ich das vielleicht von ihm selber erfahren!" zickte Claire ihn an.

„Mir scheint du bist etwas schwer von Begriff, Claire. Ich will nicht, dass du mit Nick telefonierst. Ich bin maßlos enttäuscht von dir!" meinte nun Harry.

„Oh DU bist enttäuscht von MIR? Das ist ja mal was ganz neues. Harry ich wiederhole mich nicht gerne, aber ich möchte mit Nick sprechen und zwar sofort." sagte Claire in einem schneidendem Ton, der Harry völlig kalt ließ.

„Nun, was du willst ist mir eigentlich egal. Du hast bereits genug angerichtet. Du und mein missratener Möchtegern Sohn haben das Leben meines Kindes zerstört!" bellte nun Harry in den Hörer.

Claire glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

„Ich habe das Leben von Nick zerstört!? Oh Harry ich warne dich, pass auf was du sagst. Ich weiß, dass es nicht so war und du weißt es auch! Wir beide wissen ganz genau WER Schuld hat, dass Nick verletzt wurde.

Und was Alex angeht, nun meiner Meinung nach, hat es ihn besser getroffen als Nick. Immerhin ist er ja nicht dein Fleisch und Blut und hat die Chance ein normaler Mensch zu werden. Nick hingegen hat es da schon schwerer, denn er muss gegen deine Gene ankämpfen.

Und nun gib mir Nick und wage es nicht, es mir zu verwehren Harry!

Nicht nur du hast Einfluss in der Gegend. Ich kann ein paar sehr ungemütliche Geschichten über dich erzählen, also mach mich nicht zu deiner Feindin!" Claire war aufgebracht und sie hatte ohne zu überlegen Harry Ryan gedroht.

Harry holte tief Luft und wollte bereits etwas erwidern, als ihm klar wurde, was Claire soeben gesagt hatte!

Nicht, dass er Angst vor einem neunzehnjährigem Mädchen hatte. Aber Claire hatte in der kurzen Zeit seit sie Drovers übernommen hatte, beträchtlich an Ansehen gewonnen und die Stimmen, welche verlangten, dass man sie in den Vorstand des örtlichen Farmerrats berufen sollte, wurden immer lauter. Sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt gegen sich aufzubringen, war ein denkbar schlechter Augenblick. Also schluckte er seine Antwort hinunter.

„Denk ja nicht, dass du mir Angst machen kannst Missy, aber du hast Schneid, das mag ich an dir!

Also gut, ich sage Nick, dass du angerufen hast und er ruft dich dann zurück. Einverstanden?" bot er ihr an.

„Einverstanden Harry, aber vergiss es ja nicht!" erwiderte Claire und legte ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, auf.

Wütend knallte Harry den Hörer auf die Gabel.

„So ein kleines Miststück! Aber warte Claire, irgendwann hole ich dich von deinem hohen Ross herunter! Spätestens dann,wenn ich dir Drovers hinterrücks wegnehme!" flüsterte er dabei.

Dann rief er nach der Köchin und beauftragte sie damit, Nick Claires Gruß auszurichten mit der Bitte um Rückruf. 

Zittrig setzte sich Claire hin.

Ungläubig sah Alex sie dabei an. Ihm stand der Mund offen, es hatte ihm die Sprache verschlagen.

Jack stand in der Tür von seinem Büro und sah Claire ebenfalls schockiert an.

Er hatte zwar nicht das ganze Gespräch gehört, aber als seine Tochter Harry Ryan drohte, nun das hatte er gehört.

„Claire sag mir bitte, dass du nicht das gemacht hast, was ich denke, das du gemacht hast." forderte er sie auf.

„Ich fürchte ja!" gab Claire gepresst zu. „Oh Gott, was habe ich getan, so sollte es nicht laufen aber Harry er... er... er hat mich provoziert, da konnte ich nicht anders."

Auf einmal fing Alex an zu lachen. Vater und Tochter sahen ihn bestürzt an.

„Seht mich nicht so an als hätte ich den Verstand verloren!

Claire ist dir klar was du gemacht hast? Du hast Harry Ryan knallhart an die Wand gestellt und ihm offen gedroht.

Gott, ich hätte so gerne sein Gesicht gesehen. Der grosse Harry Ryan, bedroht von einer Neunzehnjährigen. Herrlich!" Alex lachte lauthals los.

Langsam, ganz langsam sickerte auch bei Claire und Jack die Absurdität der Situation durch. Auf Claires Gesicht machte sich ein zaghaftes Lächeln breit, welches immer breiter wurde. Ein leises Lachen erklang, das immer mehr anschwoll bis sie nicht mehr konnte und in Alex herzhaftes Lachen einfiel.

Jack sah den beiden schmunzelnd zu. So wie beide sich gegenüber standen und sich an den Unterarmen fest hielten, da sah er es endlich.

Das, was Larry ihm heute Morgen versucht hatte zu erklären.

Die tiefe Verbundenheit, das grenzenlose Vertrauen und das füreinander Einstehen hielten sie für Freundschaft und waren blind dafür, was es wirklich war.

DIE eine wahre, reine und alles überdauernde Liebe!

Alex und Claire waren für einander bestimmt, sie waren die Liebe des jeweilig anderen.


	3. Kapitel 18 bis 26

**18. Kapitel**

**September 1992, Killarney**

Als die Köchin Nick Claires Gruß ausrichtete, rief er augenblicklich auf Drovers an. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er die letzte Ziffer eingetippt hatte.

Es klingelte und beim zweiten Läuten nahm jemand ab.

„Drovers Run, Jack McLeod am Apparat."

„Ähm. Hi hier ist Nick... Nick Ryan ich nun... ich möchte... ja..." stotterte Nick in den Hörer.

„Oh Nick, wie schön das du anrufst. Wie geht es dir denn? Was macht das Bein? Du möchtest sicher mit Alex sprechen, nicht wahr?" Jack überfiel den armen Jungen geradezu mit Fragen.

Als Alex Nicks Namen hörte, verstummte er augenblicklich.

Sein gelöster und glücklicher Gesichtsausdruck verschwand und an dessen Stelle erschien eine sorgenvolle und ängstliche Miene.

Claire nahm seine Hand und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. Alex erwiderte ihren Händedruck und dachte nicht im Traum daran, ihre Hand loszulassen.

Sie war sein Rettungsanker, sein Halt das Kommende zu überstehen.

Die Wärme, die ihre Hand ausstrahlte, erfasste seinen Körper und beruhigte ihn.

„Nun ja. Ähm Claire hat angerufen. Ich bin vorhin zurückgekommen und na ja das Bein, nun das heilt. Will denn Alex überhaupt mit mir sprechen?" Nick antwortete automatisch auf seine Fragen.

Ein leises Lachen ertönte und Nick schämte sich in Grund und Boden.

„Warte, ich gebe dir Claire." sagte Jack und gab Claire den Hörer.

Diese griff danach „Hey Cowboy, wie geht's dir denn so?" begrüßte sie ihn.

„Hey Claire, gut, nein um ehrlich zu sein, beschissen.

Wie geht's Alex? Hasst er mich?" nervös wartete Nick Claires Antwort ab.

„Nun Nick, ehrlich gesagt fragt er sich dasselbe." erwiderte Claire und sah zu Alex und hielt ihren Daumen in die Höhe. Dieser stieß die angehaltene Luft erleichtert aus.

„Ich? Warum sollte ich! Er hätte ja mehr Grund dazu, mich zu hassen." antwortete ein ziemlich verwirrter Nick.

„Gut, nun ich denke, du solltest es mit ihm selber klären. Ich hole ihn. Warte bitte." sagte nun Claire und legte die Hand auf die Sprechmuschel.

„Er denkt, dass du sauer auf ihn bist. Nick möchte dich gerne sprechen. Ihr seid wirklich Brüder und denkt gleich. Also los, rede mit ihm." auffordernd sah Claire Alex an und hielt ihm den Hörer hin.

Er nahm ihn in die Hand und langsam führte er diesen zu seinem Ohr.

„Nick?"

Claire sah ihn an und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Dann ging sie zu ihrem Vater und nahm ihn am Arm.

„Komm, das müssen sie alleine regeln. Wir stören nur." sagte sie leise und beide gingen in die Küche.

„Hey Alex, wie geht es dir?" fragte Nick und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn.

„Nun mir geht's gut. Ich wurde ja nicht zertrampelt." kaum hatte Alex dies ausgesprochen, verdrehte er die Augen.

„Ja stimmt, dafür von einem riesen Rindvieh von Zuhause vertrieben." meinte Nick bitter.

Alex schluckte „Nick ich wollte nicht derjenige sein, der es dir erzählt. Ich hatte... nun ich dachte, dass du mich danach nicht mehr sehen wolltest."

„Ich? Warum? Ich dachte, dass du mich nun nicht mehr sehen willst. Immerhin bin ich der Sohn von diesem...ach du weißt, was ich sagen will." sagte Nick überrascht.

Alex lachte leise „Oh ja, ich weiß genau, was du sagen willst. Claire nannte ihn heute Morgen Mistkerl. Übrigens, Claire hat vorhin unseren alten Herrn ziemlich in die Mangel genommen."

„Claire? Echt? Erzähl!" hakte Nick nach und Alex erzählte ihm, was sich vor wenigen Minuten abgespielt hatte.

Staunend hörte Nick zu und konnte das Gehörte kaum glauben.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass Claire sich so weit aus dem Fenster lehnen würde um ihnen zu helfen. Oh wie gerne hätte er Harry bei diesem Gespräch beobachtet.

„Unglaublich, dass Claire das alles zu ihm gesagt hat. Und noch unglaublicher ist, dass er sich davon beeindrucken ließ." meinte Nick, nachdem Alex geendet hatte.

„Harry ist es nicht gewöhnt, dass man ihm Paroli bietet." antwortet Alex trocken.

„Dann muss er heute den Tag rot im Kalender anstreichen! Von mir hat er auch so einiges zu hören bekommen." gab Nick zu.

Erstaunt horchte auf. „DU? Nick ich denke nicht, dass das clever war!"

„Ob clever oder nicht, es musste gesagt werden. Oh Alex wie soll es nun weiter gehen?" fragte Nick besorgt.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich nicht zurück kann! Nicht zu Harry, nicht zu Mom. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich keinen Kontakt zu dir haben will, kleiner Bruder!" antwortet Alex ehrlich.

„Bin ich das denn noch? DEIN Bruder?" fragte Nick besorgt nach.

Alex holte tief Luft. „Nun einer muss ja dafür sorgen, dass du nicht wie dein alter Herr wirst! Ich denke, dafür bin ich gerade zu prädestiniert." erwiderte Alex locker, wobei er ziemlich gespannt auf Nicks Antwort war.

„Stimmt, ich kann wirklich jede Hilfe brauchen, die ich kriegen kann! Und nicht nur wegen Harry! Ich hab noch einen langen Weg vor mir." sagte Nick und war froh, dass Alex ihm so entgegen kam.

„Ich bin immer für dich da, ich hoffe das weißt du, Nick. Was steht denn so bei dir an?"

Nick erzählte ihn nun, was er alles zu tun hätte, Physiotherapie, Übungen, regelmäßige Arztbesuche, Schule, es war eine lange Liste und Alex schluckte.

„Nun bei der Schule kann ich dir nicht helfen, aber ich stehe dir jeder Zeit als Fahrer zur Verfügung! Sofern du am Tor auf mich wartest!" bot Alex ihm gerne an.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das sagst. Sobald ich meine Termine kenne, gebe ich dir Bescheid. Aber Alex... kannst du mich nicht besuchen kommen? Ich kann ja schlecht weg von hier." fragte Nick seinen älteren Bruder.

„Nick, ich würde sehr gerne, dass weißt du hoffentlich, aber ich kann nicht zu dir kommen, das hab ich dir bereits gesagt. Aber wir lassen uns etwas einfallen, versprochen! So, nun müssen wir aber Schluss machen. Harry schöpft vielleicht noch Verdacht, wenn du so lange mit Claire sprichst!" meinte Alex auf einmal. Ihm war die Frage nach einem Besuch sehr unangenehm gewesen. So gerne er Nick sehen wollte, er konnte sich nicht überwinden nach Killarney zu gehen, nicht einmal Nick zuliebe.

„Ja ist gut! Wobei Dad sicher weiß, dass ich mit dir telefoniere! Aber es ist mir egal!" antwortet Nick mit einer Spur Trotzigkeit.

Diese ließ Alex aufhorchen „Nick versprich mir vernünftig zu bleiben! Es bringt dir nichts, wenn du Harry gegen dich hast. Versuche mit ihm auszukommen. Du bist für eine lange Zeit an ihn gebunden, also verdirb es dir nicht mit ihm, nicht wegen mir, hast du mich verstanden!" Alex hatte es in einem sehr scharfen Ton gesagt, der Nick erschaudern lies.

„Aber er hat doch..." wollte er widersprechen, doch Alex unterbrach ihn.

„Egal was Harry mit mir gemacht hat. Du darfst nicht darunter leiden. Nick du bist doch der Vernünftigere von uns beiden. Überleg doch was du aufs Spiel setzt. Du bist krank und du willst studieren, du brauchst Harrys Unterstützung. Mom kann dir da nicht weiter helfen, das weißt du! Also nochmals, sei vernünftig. Mir zuliebe." Alex hatte in einem versöhnlicheren Ton mit Nick gesprochen und dieser begriff, was Alex ihm damit sagen wollte.

„Ok, ich versuchs. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich ihn mögen muss!" meinte er.

Alex grinste. So vernünftig und besonnen Nick manchmal war, er war eben erst sechzehn Jahre alt und sein Wille zu Rebellieren war erwacht!

„Nein, das musst du nicht, also Nick, ich melde mich bei dir Okay?" sagte er nun zum Abschied.

„Ja, oder ich melde mich bei dir. Machs gut!" verabschiedete sich nun auch Nick.

Nachdem Alex aufgelegt hatte, ging er in die Küche und sah, dass Jack und Claire dort bereits auf ihn warteten.

Neugierig sah Claire ihn an „Und?"

Alex grinste zum ersten Mal und seit Monaten erreichte dieses Grinsen auch seine Augen.

„Alles in Ordnung. Nick ist mir nicht böse. Ich denke sogar, dass Harry heute seinen eigenen schwarzen Freitag erlebt hat! Nick hat ihm ebenfalls die Meinung gesagt!" schmunzelte er.

Jacks Blick verfinsterte sich dabei „Ob das klug war? Ihr kennt Harry, der lässt das nicht auf sich sitzen." meinte er besorgt.

„Ich weiß, deshalb hab ich ihn gebeten, besonnener mit dem alten Herrn umzugehen. Ich hoffe, dass Nick sich daran hält." antwortet Alex.

Zufrieden sah er Claire an. „Danke, dass du angerufen hast und dass du mir heute den Kopf gewaschen hast!"

Claire grinste zurück und nickte „Gern geschehen. Hauptsache du verschwindest nicht!" sagte sie ernst.

Alex gähnte „Keine Sorge, mach ich nicht. So ich denke, ich gehe ins Bett, es war ein anstrengender Tag. Also Gute Nacht!"

Er stand auf und ging hinaus. 

Jack sah ihm nachdenklich hinter her.

„Was war das eben? Alex wollte verschwinden?" fragte er.

Claire sah in bedrückt an und erzählte ihm von ihrem Gespräch am Morgen.

„Ach so, deshalb hat er dich also geküsst!" sagte er und war froh endlich eine Gelegenheit gefunden zu haben, sie darauf anzusprechen.

Claire verdrehte die Augen „Dad, das war kein Kuss, das war ein... ein.. Schmatzer. Gelegentlich kann das unter Freunden vorkommen. Es hat absolut nichts zu bedeuten!" erklärte sie ihm genervt.

„Ich habe ja nur gefragt! Aber Alex geht nun nicht mehr weg, oder?" Jack beobachtet seine Tochter aufmerksam, als er ihr die Frage gestellt hatte. Ein Glitzern erhellte ihre Augen. „Nein, er bleibt!" sagte sie nur.

„Gut, ich verliere ungern einen guten Mann." äußerte sich Jack murmelnd.

„Ich auch Dad, ich auch! Wir zwei sind ein tolles Team! Ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass Alex und ich so gut zusammen arbeiten können." gab Claire zu.

Erstaunt sah Jack seine Tochter an „ Nun ihr seid wirklich ein gutes Paar, was denkst du? Du und Alex...?" erkundigte er sich vorsichtig.

Claire sah ihn schockiert an und dann begann sie zu lachen.

„Alex und ich als Paar? Oh Dad, dein Herzinfarkt hat wirklich auch dein Gehirn beeinträchtigt. Niemals, wir sind Freunde. Du weißt, was ich von Männern und Beziehungen halte.

Und Alex ist in der Hinsicht einer der übleren Sorte. Was der für einen Frauenverschleiß hat.

Gott, wenn der so weiter macht, hat er alle Mädchen in der Gegend in fünf Jahren durch!" gab sie lachend zu bedenken.

„Nun vielleicht sucht er ja und hat die Richtige noch nicht gefunden!" mutmaßte Jack.

„Ah, dann soll er bitte schön weiter suchen. Auf Drovers wird er in der Hinsicht nicht fündig!" dann lachte sie auf einmal los „Stell dir das mal vor! Ich und Alex! Verheiratet und sogar mit Kind! Und Harry Ryan als Schwiegervater. Nein danke!" sie stand auf und ging immer noch lachend hoch in ihr Zimmer.

Jack sah ihr hinterher. „Ob dus glaubst oder nicht, mein Kind, ICH stelle es mir gerade vor und die Vorstellung gefällt mir." murmelte er selig.

**19. Kapitel**

**März 1993, Drovers Run**

Ein halbes Jahr war seit Nicks Rückkehr vergangen und vieles war geschehen. Nick hatte sein Versprechen gehalten und hielt sich seinem Vater gegenüber zurück.

Auch mit seiner Mutter unterhielt er ein einigermaßen normales Verhältnis.

Nick hatte seinen Groll gegenüber seinen Eltern zur Seite geschoben und versuchte das Familienleben annähernd normal zu bestreiten.

Harry war sich bewusst, dass dieser vordergründige Frieden nicht ewig halten würde und doch achtete er Nicks Loyalität, die er Alex gegenüber aufrechterhielt.

Nach wie vor mied Alex sein Elternhaus und jeglichen Kontakt zu Harry und Liz.

Trotzdem kam Alex zweimal die Woche vorbei, holte Nick ab und fuhr ihn nach Gungellan zu seiner Therapie.

Nick hatte seinen Eltern klar gemacht, dass er nicht von ihnen gefahren werden wollte und dass er sich selber um eine Mitfahrgelegenheit gekümmert hatte.

Harry hatte zwar wie erwartet getobt, doch Nick blieb in dieser Hinsicht stur.

Mit einfachen Worten machte er seinem Vater klar, dass er sich selber beweisen wollte, dass er alles schaffen könnte, was aber nicht möglich wäre, wenn Mami oder Daddy ihn überall chauffieren würden.

Schließlich müsste er auch in Zukunft lernen auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen und könnte ja nicht immer auf den Mitleidbonus hoffen.

Diese Ansprache hatte Harry sehr imponiert und er ließ Nick gewähren.

Am Anfang kam immer Claire vorbei und holte Nick ab. Harry kam aber bald dahinter, dass Claire ihn nur bis zum Tor fuhr und dann wechselte Nick in Alex Wagen, der immer dort auf ihn wartete.

Er sah dem Ganzen zwei Wochen zu und dann passte er das Trio vor dem Tor ab. In wenigen Worten machte er den Dreien klar, dass er dieses Versteckspiel nicht länger mitmache.

Wenn Nick von Alex nach Gungellan gefahren werden wollte, sollte dieser ihn wenigstens direkt am Haus abholen und nicht Claires Zeit verschwenden.

Mit diesen Worten ließ er eine ziemlich überraschte Gruppe stehen.

Aber von dem Tag an, holte Alex seinen Bruder tatsächlich am Haupthaus ab.

Liz hatte zudem versucht, Harry zu überreden, Alex zum Weihnachtsessen einzuladen und als Harry endlich nachgab und Liz Alex einladen wollte, lehnte dieser dankend ab.

So verbrachte Alex die Feiertage zusammen mit den Anderen auf Drovers und Silvester kam Nick zu ihnen, um gemeinsam in das neue Jahr zu rutschen.

Jack bewunderte Alex für seine Haltung, Harry zu zeigen, dass er es ohne ihn schaffen würde.

In den neun Monaten, in denen Alex nun auf Drovers war, hatte er ein erstaunliches Rückgrad bewiesen.

Damals war er ohne Geld, Hoffnung und ohne Familienhalt hierher gekommen.

Und nun hatte er sich ein Auto gekauft, besaß eine Lebensperspektive und vor allem hatte er eine Familie gefunden, die ihn so akzeptierte wie er war.

Einzig Alex' Frauengeschichten waren Jack ein Dorn im Auge.

Zwar war Alex etwas zurückhaltender geworden und brachte nicht jede Woche ein neues Mädel an, aber ein Kostenverächter war er nicht.

Er behandelte die Frauen respektvoll und gab ihnen das Gefühl etwas Besonderes zu sein, aber keine dieser Beziehungen dauerte besonders lang.

Claire schien es nichts auszumachen und sie bot ihm immer wieder an, ein kleines schwarzes Büchlein zu führen. Bei all den Frauen müsste er ja langsam den Überblick verlieren.

Zwischen den Beiden war es inzwischen ein Running Gag geworden.

Sogar die kleine Jodi nahm Alex mittlerweile mit dem Büchlein hoch.

Mit ihren fast zwölf Jahren himmelte sie Alex gerade zu an und er verbrachte seine freie Zeit gerne mit dem blondgelockten Mädchen.

Doch Jodis Vorbild war immer noch Claire. In ihren Augen gab es nichts, was Claire nicht schaffen würde.

Claire mochte ihre kleine Schwester und doch konnte sie ihr ihre Zuneigung nicht ganz zeigen. Jodi erinnerte Claire immer wieder daran das sie ja noch eine Schwester hatte, die ihrer jüngeren Schwester so ähnlich war.

Als Jodi dann einmal die Fotos im Wohnzimmer genauer ansah, bemerkte sie zum ersten Mal, dass da ja auch noch ein anderes Mädchen auf den Bildern zu sehen war. Am gleichen Abend setzte sich Jodi auf Claires Schoß, die im Wohnzimmer saß und ein Buch las.

„Du Claire, darf ich dich etwas fragen?" plapperte sie darauf los.

Ergeben klappte Claire ihr Buch zu und sah Jodi an "Okay, was willst du wissen?" Zu ihrer Überraschung sprang Jodi von ihrem Schoss und holte eines der Bilder. Es war das, welches Claire und Tess als Kinder zeigte.

„Wer ist das?" fragte Jodi und zeigte auf Tess.

„Das ist Tess, meine Schwester" antwortete Claire heiser.

Aufmerksam sah Jodi Claire an „Und wo ist sie? Warum lebt sie nicht hier bei Jack und dir?"

Claire strich Jodi eine widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht „Sie lebt bei ihrer Mom."

„Und wo genau?" hakte Jodi nach.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht. Sie und ihre Mom verließen uns, als Tess knapp zwei Jahre alt war. Seit dem Tag habe ich nichts von ihnen gehört. Sie hat mich inzwischen sicher vergessen." betrübt fuhr Claire Tess Gesichtskonturen nach.

Jodi lehnte ihren Kopf an Claires Brust. „Wie alt ist sie denn heute?"

„Sie wird im August sechzehn Jahre alt." antwortete Claire.

„Bist du traurig, dass sie nicht bei dir ist?" wollte Jodi wissen.

„Manchmal fehlt sie mir, aber dann stellst du etwas an und dann vermisse ich sie nicht mehr. Zwei von der Sorte sind einer zuviel.

Manchmal erinnerst du mich an Tess. Ihr lacht immer und habt nur Unsinn im Kopf." gab Claire grinsend zu.

„Dann sollte ich nicht mehr soviel Unsinn machen." grübelte Jodi laut nach.

Erstaunt sah Claire den Teenager auf ihrem Schoss an. "Warum willst du das machen?"

"Nun wenn ich nicht mehr so frech bin, dann hast du so viel Sehnsucht nach ihr, vielleicht suchst du sie dann.

Wenn ich dich weiter ärgere machst du es nicht und Tess sollte wissen, wie toll du bist." sagte Jodi und senkte den Blick.

Sie kannte Claire gut genug, dass sie über solche Dinge nicht gerne sprach.

„Du findest mich also toll." schmunzelnd sah Claire sie an.

Jodi nickte heftig mit dem Kopf „Ja, ich finde du bist die beste große Schwester, die man sich wünschen kann." Leise hatte Jodi Claires Frage beantwortet.

„Wünschst du dir manchmal eine große Schwester zu haben?" hakte Claire nach.

„Die hab ich ja..." platzte es aus Jodi und als sie es bemerkte, schlug sie ihre Hand auf ihren Mund.

Claire sah die Kleine streng an „Wie meinst du das Jodi?" fragte sie.

„Endschuldige Claire, ich weiß, dass du nicht wirklich meine Schwester bist, aber...aber... nun ich hab dich sehr lieb und wenn ich groß bin, will ich so sein wie du. Für mich bist du MEINE große Schwester. Bist du mir böse?" mit weit ausgerissenen Augen blickte Jodi ängstlich an.

Lange sah Claire sie an. In ihrer naiven Art hatte Jodi Claire die Augen geöffnet.

„Nein, Jodi ich bin nicht böse. Ich mag es das du in mir eine grosse Schwester siehst den du bedeutest mir auch sehr viel.

Dich um mich zuhaben lässt mich Tess weniger vermissen und so hab ich doch irgendwie eine kleine Schwester um mich. Auch wenn du mich gelegentlich nervst und Unsinn anstellst, so hoff ich doch das du dich nicht änderst.

Bleib unser kleiner Tornado und verstell dich nie! Nicht für mich oder Jack, deine Mom, für niemand. Bleib immer meine kleine Jodi, versprichst du mir das?" sagte Claire ernst und drückte Jodi an sich.

Jodi sah Claire erstaunt an das sie sich so öffnet und ihr sogar sagt wie lieb sie sie hatte, damit hatte Jodi nicht gerechnet. Sie blickte in die Augen ihre großen Schwester und sie spürte das Claire jedes einzelne Wort ernst gemeint hatte. Langsam nickte Jodi ihr zu.

Schüchtern hauchte Claire Jodi einen Kuss auf ihre Wange und diese gab ihrerseits Claire einen Kuss auf die Wange dann sprang sie, überwältigt von ihren Gefühlen, von Claires Schoss und rannte hinaus.

Jack war unbemerkt ins Zimmer gekommen und hatte einen Teil des Gesprächs gehört. Claires Antwort hatte ihn sehr überrascht. Normalerweise ließ Claire sich selten zu so einer Aussage hinreißen.

Nur wenn sie von ihren Emotionen überrollt wurde, ließ sie ihren Schutzwall hinunter und dann kam etwas von der warmherzigen und gefühlvollen Claire zum Vorschein, die in ihr schlummerte.

„Ist es schwer für dich, es ihr zu verheimlichen?" fragte er Claire und trat ins Wohnzimmer.

Claire sah ihn an „Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht. Ich mache mir aber Sorgen, wenn sie's erfährt.

Denk doch mal, wie es Alex ergangen ist. Willst du, dass Jodi dich eines Tages hasst?" fragte sie zurück.

Seufzend setzte sich Jack und rieb sich über den Kopf.

„Oh Claire, ich denke immer wieder daran! Einerseits würde ich es endlich sagen, aber wenn ich es tue, schade ich Meg! Was werden die Leute denken?" sagte er matt.

„Ich weiß, es wird sehr schwer für uns alle sein und trotzdem ich denke wirklich, dass du und Meg darüber sprechen solltet.

Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch Dad, du hattest bereits einen schweren Herzinfarkt! Der kann sich jederzeit wiederholen! Und was wird dann aus Jodi? Sie ist deine Tochter! Willst du sie nicht versorgt wissen? Und was ist mit Tess? Sie gehört auch zu unserer Familie!"

Claire wusste, dass sie ihren Vater damit unter Druck setzte, aber er hatte ja mit dem Thema angefangen.

„Ich denke oft an Tess! Ich frage mich, wie es ihr geht und ob sie sich noch an uns erinnert! Ich weiß, dass man die Zeit nicht zurück drehen kann.

Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen.

Aber sie ist meine Schwester und ich kenne sie nicht. Dann hab ich noch eine andere Schwester, die ich zwar aufwachsen sehe, aber es ihr nicht sagen kann!

Es geht nicht nur noch um dich und Meg, es geht um uns alle!

Wir haben ja gesehen was Familiengeheimnisse in einer Familie anrichten. Ich will nicht, dass es bei uns auch so wird! Verstehst du das?"

Jack sah seine älteste Tochter an „Und was soll ich tun? Es ihr einfach sagen? Und wegen Tess, ich versuchte ja Kontakt zu halten, aber Ruth hat es mir untersagt! Die ungeöffneten und zurückgesendeten Briefe und Pakete waren mehr als deutlich! " verzweifelt sah er sie an.  
Claire begriff, dass er tatsächlich nicht in der Lage war, nun eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

„Ich will nicht wissen, wie es in dir aussieht Dad! Aber du musst dich dem Problem früher oder später einmal stellen.

Sprich mit Meg und klärt das. Für mich wird es immer schwerer mit dieser Lüge zu leben. Ich hänge sehr an Jodi und nun da ich weiß, dass sie in mir ihre große Schwester sieht, schmerzt es mich noch mehr. Ich muss in ihrer Gegenwart immer aufpassen wie ich mich verhalte.

Manchmal beneide ich Alex. Er kann mit Jodi so frei und ungezwungen umgehen. Würde ich es machen, hätte ich Angst, dass ich es ihr unbewusst verrate.  
Dabei ist sie so ein süßes Ding und sie liebt uns alle." traurig sah sie ihn an und stand auf. Beim vorbeigehen hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Überrascht berührte er die geküsste Stelle.

Zwei Küsse von Claire an einem Tag, das war wirklich erstaunlich.

Bedrückt setzte er sich in den Sessel.

Meg kam an der offenen Tür vorbei und sah den nachdenklichen Jack.

Sie trat auf ihn zu „Jack, was ist mit dir?" fragte sie leise.

„Ich denke nur nach. Mir schwirren so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf." gab er preis.

„Und welche?" wollte sie wissen.

„Meine Töchter. Vorhin habe ich Claire und Jodi beobachtet. Sie hängen sehr aneinander und Claire hat Mühe Jodi gegenüber ihre Gefühle zu verstecken.

Du hättest sie sehen sollen Meg. Jodi kuschelte regelrecht mit ihr und Claire hat ihr einen Kuss gegeben.

Oh Meg was tu ich meinen Kindern an! Claire, Tess und Jodi." seufzte Jack.

Erstaunt sah Meg ihn an. „Was hat sie dir denn gesagt?"

Jack erzählte ihr von dem sehr offenen Gespräch mit seiner Ältesten und bedrückt sah er seine Haushälterin an.

„Jack, du willst doch Jodi nicht die Wahrheit sagen?" fragte Meg ängstlich nach.

„Claire hat Recht, Meg. Was wird aus Jodi, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin?" wollte er nun von ihr wissen.

„Ich hab dir damals schon gesagt, dass ich nichts von dir verlange!

Ich freue mich natürlich, dass Claire meine Kleine gern hat. Schließlich liebe ich Claire ebenso wie Jodi. Aber es ist nicht ihre Entscheidung wann und ob ich Jodi die Wahrheit sagen werde. Bitte respektiere meinen Wunsch." eindringlich sah Meg Jack an.

Jack verstand sie gut und nickte. „Ok, vertagen wir es auf ein andermal.

Du bestimmst die Regeln, aber ich werde Jodi absichern. Sie ist mein Kind und ich stimme Claire zu, dass ich für ihre Zukunft sorgen muss. Ebenso wie für Tess. Es wird Zeit das ich mich um meine Hinterlassenschaft kümmern muss." sagte er bestimmt.

**20. Kapitel**

**April 1993, Gungellan**

Jack saß in Daniel Browns Büro. Daniel war ein alter Freund von ihm und Notar.

Jack hatte lange überlegt, wie er Drovers Run unter seinen Töchtern aufteilen wollte.

Daniel hatte ihm ein paar wichtige Tipps gegeben und ihn auf ein schwerwiegendes Problem aufmerksam gemacht.

Ein Problem, das Jack verdrängt hatte und ihn nun eingeholt hatte.

Daniel musste nun genau die rechtliche Seite abklären, wie er auf legalem Weg und vor allem auf eine unanfechtbare Weise seinen Besitz vor Dritten schützen konnte.

**Mai 1993, Sydney**

Wieder einmal saß Tess in der Cafeteria im Krankenhaus und wartete. Ruth jährlicher Check-up stand an und sie wurde gerade untersucht.

Gelangweilt sah sie sich die Menschen hier an.

Unglaublich wieviele Emotionen sie den Anwesenden vom Gesicht ablesen konnte. Glückliche Familienmitglieder, besorgte Patienten, zuversichtliche Freunde, tröstende Umarmungen und ein gelangweilter Junge, der dauernd auf die Uhr sah.

Tess Blick blieb bei ihm hängen. Irgendwie kam er ihr bekannt vor. Der Junge spürte, dass er beobachtet wurde und sah sich suchend um.

Sein Blick blieb an Tess hängen.

Er sah sie nachdenklich an und auf einmal fing er an zu grinsen.

Dann stand er auf und ging zu ihr hinüber.

Überrascht beobachtete Tess, wie er auf sie zukam.

Ihr fiel auf, dass er hinkte und auf einmal wusste sie, woher sie ihn kannte.

Mit einem strahlenden Grinsen sah sie ihn an.

„Hey, du warst fleißig! Wie ich sehe hast du Beavis & Butthead in Rente geschickt." begrüßt sie ihn.

Nick grinste und sah sie fragen an „Wen?"

„Deine Krücken, Beavis & Butthead! Wie geht es dir?" grinste Tess.

„Nun wie du siehst brauche ich keine Hilfe. Zumindest beim Laufen nicht. Und du? Hattest du mal wieder eine unangenehme Begegnung mit einem Auto?" lachend setzte sich Nick hin.

„Nein, ich habe mich an deinen Rat gehalten und diese gemieden. Meine Mutter ist diesmal dran. Sie hat ihren Gesundheitscheck." antwortete Tess bereitwillig. „Und wie siehts bei dir aus? Bleibt das Hinken oder geht es weg?"

„Nun etwas wird zurückbleiben. Deshalb war ich hier. Die Ärzte wollten sehen, ob sie gute Arbeit geleistet haben." erwiderte er ehrlich.

„Das kenne ich, diese Lobhudelei von diesen Herrn Doktoren.

Ist es für dich okay? Ich meine, dass mit deinem Bein?" wollte Tess wissen.

„Du bist ganz schön direkt, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt? Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten, nein es ist nicht in Ordnung für mich, aber ich schaffe das schon." Nick neigte seinen Kopf und sah sie an. Wieder hatte er das Gefühl sie schon lange zu kennen.

Tess spürte seinen Blick und er war ihr etwas unangenehm „Wirst du wieder reiten können?" fragte sie und hoffte, ihn so etwas zu zerstreuen.

„Nein, meine Muskeln würden die Belastung nicht aushalten." meinte er traurig.

„Hey Hinkebein, hier steckst du also und ich Idiot suche dich im ganzem Haus. Warum hast du nicht oben auf mich gewartet?"

Alex kam auf sie zu und funkelte seinen Bruder sauer an.

„Mein Gott Alex, macht hier keinen Aufstand. Ich komm schon nicht weg." begrüßte Nick seinen Bruder.

„Stimmt, wer will schon einen Krüppel entführen." stichelte Alex weiter.

Tess verfolgte die Unterhaltung mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

"Hey, was fällt dir ein, so mit ihm zu reden?!" fuhr sie Alex an.

„Oh sieh an, mein kleiner Bruder hat einen Bodyguard. Mach dir keinen Kopf Kleine, das ist unser reguläres Begrüßungsritual." besänftige Alex sie.

Ein verlegenes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Oh das...das... wusste ich nicht." stotterte sie.

Alex grinste breiter „Schon gut, nun wir müssen los, unser Flieger geht in zwei Stunden."

Nick stand auf "Hey, war schön dich wieder getroffen zu haben. Aber wir müssen wirklich los."

Beide entfernten sich schnell und auf einmal fiel Tess etwas ein.

Schnell lief sie ihnen hinterher, doch sie waren bereits weg.

„Verdammt nun weiß ich immer noch nicht, wie er heißt." murmelte Tess sauer.

„Hey Nick, wer war denn die Kleine?" fragte Alex.

„Oh, ich hab sie bereits das letzte Mal im Krankenhaus kennen gelernt." antwortete Nick und sah angestrengt aus dem Taxi Fenster.

„Sie ist hübsch Nick, aber etwas jung, findest du nicht?" bohrte Alex nach.

Nick fuhr mit dem Kopf herum und sah Alex säuerlich an.

„Gott Alex, ich hab nur mit ihr geredet. Ich bin nicht du!"

Alex grinste „Ich sag schon gar nichts mehr." gab er nach.

Eine Zeitlang schwieg er, doch dann platze er heraus „Ach komm Nick, verrat mir mehr davon! Wie heißt sie und wo kommt sie her? Und vor allem, wie alt ist sie?"

Nick verdrehte die Augen „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hab nicht danach gefragt." gab er kleinlaut zu. Er ärgerte sich bereits grün und blau, dass er wieder nicht daran gedacht hatte, sie zu fragen.

Alex lachte nun laut los „Nick, Nick, Nick was weißt du denn von ihr?"

Verträumt sah Nick wieder zum Fenster hinaus „Sie ist witzig und hat eine niedliche Schrulle. Anscheinend gibt sie alles und jedem einen Namen."

„Oh Mann, dich hat es wohl erwischt Nick." murmelte Alex und verkniff sich jeden weiteren Kommentar.

Bald kamen sie am Flughafen an und eilig stiegen sie in den Flieger, der sie nach Hause bringen würde.

**August 1994, Gungellan**

Claire saß müde und verzweifelt auf dem unbequemen Wartezimmerstuhl im Spital.

Gestern Morgen war das eingetreten, was sie alle insgeheim befürchtet hatten. Jack hatte einen weiteren Herzinfarkt erlitten. Zwar war er bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie das letzte Mal, aber es hatte gereicht, um ihn enorm zu schwächen.

Der Arzt hatte ihr soeben mitgeteilt, dass Jack in der Nacht einen zusätzlichen leichten Schlaganfall erlitten hatte.

Seit heute früh hatte er kein Gefühl mehr auf der linken Körperhälfte und sein Sprachzentrum war beeinträchtigt.

Nun saß sie hier und wusste nicht, was sie als nächstes tun sollte.

Alex war bei Nick. Er hatte Nick nach Melbourne begleitet, da in wenigen Tagen sein Studium in Agrarwissenschaften und Wirtschaft begann.

Mit Alex Hilfe hatte Nick einen Weg gefunden, trotz seiner körperlichen Beeinträchtigung etwas Sinnvolles zu finden, bei dem er auch in Zukunft mit der Landwirtschaft zu tun hatte.

Meg war mit ihrem neuem Freund Terry für ein paar Tage weggefahren und Jodi war übers Wochenende zu einer Freundin gegangen.

Als Jack gestern Morgen seinen Infarkt hatte, war Claire allein zu Hause gewesen und mit Larrys Hilfe hatten sie Jack ins Krankenhaus gebracht.

Claire wollte Meg nicht ihr Wochenende verderben und deshalb hatte sie niemandem Bescheid gegeben, was geschehen war. Doch nun bereute sie es, dass sie geschwiegen hatte.

Claire war vor zwei Monaten einundzwanzig Jahre alt geworden und nun musste sie eine Entscheidung treffen, die das Leben von allen Bewohnern auf Drovers beeinflussen würde.

Sie fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, diese Endscheidung alleine zu treffen und war damit überfordert.

Leise begann sie zu weinen, als sie eine zarte Berührung an ihrer Schulter spürte.

Mit Tränen verschleiertem Blick sah sie hoch und blickte in Liz Ryans sorgenvolle Augen.

„Wie..." begann Claire, doch ihre Stimme brach ab.

Liz setzte sich neben Claire und nahm ihre Hand in die ihrige.

„Brian hat angerufen und Bescheid gesagt." antwortete Liz.

„Wie geht es ihm Claire?"

„Nicht gut! Bereits vor zwei Jahren hatte der Arzt gesagt, dass er einen weiteren Infarkt nicht überleben würde, falls doch, bräuchte er eine Herztransplantation.

Doch die kommt im Moment nicht in Frage, da Dad heute Nacht einen kleinen Schlaganfall hatte.

Oh Gott Liz, er ist gelähmt und kann kaum sprechen!" es sprudelte nur so aus Claire heraus. Sie war froh mit jemand zu reden und dass es Liz war, beruhigte sie ungemein.

„Was haben denn die Ärzte gesagt? Wird er wieder? Kann er nach Hause? Was ist mit einer Reha, oder muss er in ein Pflegeheim?" hakte Liz nach.

„Das ist es ja gerade! Sie wollen, dass ich es entscheide! Liz, das kann ich nicht!  
Ich will Dad nicht in ein Heim geben! Doch nach Hause kann er auch nicht! Er braucht eine Pflegerin und so eine Kraft können wir uns nicht leisten! Ach was rede ich denn da, wir können uns ja nicht einmal das Pflegeheim leisten! Was soll ich nur tun Liz?

Ich kann doch Dad nicht so im Stich lassen und Drovers kann und will ich nicht verkaufen!" wieder brach Claire in Tränen aus

Liz nahm Claire behutsam in den Arm und wiegte sie langsam hin und her.

„Weißt du Claire, ich kann dir in finanzieller Hinsicht nicht helfen, aber wenn du mich lässt, würde ich dir gerne helfen. Ich habe nicht vergessen, wie du und dein Vater meinem Jungen geholfen habt.

Ich könnte tagsüber bei Jack bleiben, während ihr anderen eurer Arbeit nachgeht. Abends seid ihr ja dann zu Hause und könnt euch um ihn kümmern." bot Liz einer erstaunten Claire an.

„Liz, das kann ich nicht annehmen, du weißt auch warum. Harry wird dir die Hölle heiß machen, wenn er davon erfährt." widersprach Claire.

Unendlich traurig sah Liz sie an. „Ich lebe bereits in der Hölle Claire, schlimmer kann es nicht werden." flüsterte sie.

Claire sah sie fragend an „Liz, hast du Probleme? Ich meine mit Harry?"

In Liz Augen sammelten sich Tränen. „Oh Claire, seit Nicks Unfall ist alles anders bei uns zu Hause. Harry ist so kalt und unbarmherzig geworden.

Er lässt keine Gelegenheit aus, gegen dich und Alex zu intrigieren und weil das nicht klappt, lässt er es an mir aus." gestand ihr Liz.

Geschockt sah Claire die ältere Frau an „Warum bleibst du denn bei ihm? Weshalb verlässt du ihn nicht?" wollte Claire wissen.

„Ich kann nicht! Harry hat Alex in seinem Testament bedacht, aber nur unter der Voraussetzung, dass ich bei ihm bleibe und den Schein wahre! Wenn ich ihn verlasse, enterbt er Alex und Nick setzt er auf den Pflichtteil! Der Rest würde an den Meistbietenden gehen! Das kann ich nicht zulassen! Meine Jungs dürfen nicht wegen eines dummen Fehlers von mir so bestraft werden."

Ungläubig sah Claire sie an „Das ist nicht sein Ernst! So mies kann Harry nicht sein! Es sind seine Kinder, Nick ist sein Fleisch und Blut. Mein Gott Liz, weiß Alex davon?"

„Nein und ich will nicht, dass er es erfährt! Ich habe ihn bereits genug verletzt und ich will nicht, dass er noch mehr leidet." bitter sah Liz sie an.

„Liz versteh mich nicht falsch, aber das was du tust, verletzt Alex noch mehr. Er begreift nicht, dass du nach dem was geschehen ist, immer noch bei Harry bleibst! Rede mit ihm und erkläre es ihm.

Solange du nicht mit ihm geredet hast, kann ich deine Hilfe nicht annehmen.

Ich will Alex gegenüber nicht illoyal sein. Er ist mein bester Freund und ich will ihn nicht auch noch belügen müssen." Eindringlich sah Claire Alexs Mutter an.

Dann schüttelte Claire verzweifelt den Kopf „Mein Gott, hört es denn nie auf? Ist es so, wenn man erwachsen wird, Liz? Immer wieder Rückschläge, Trauer, Sorgen, niemals einen wirklich glücklichen und zufriedenen Augenblick erleben?! Immer nur kämpfen, hart sein und versuchen alles am Laufen zu halten?

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch die Kraft habe, immer für alle die Starke zu sein.

Wenn ich versage, verlieren wir alles! Warum muss ich diejenige sein? Kannst du mir das mal verraten, Liz?!"

Verständnisvoll sah Liz die junge Frau neben sich an.

Mein Gott, Claire war wirklich erwachsen geworden. Liz dachte an das kleine Mädchen zurück, das damals bei ihr war. Was hatte sie alles durchmachen müssen und macht es immer noch durch.  
Was waren ihre Probleme, verglichen mit denen von Claire?

„Weißt du Claire, das Schicksal bürdet uns nur die Lasten auf unsere Schultern, die wir tragen können. Nur Menschen die nicht um Hilfe bitten, zerbrechen daran. Du bist eine erstaunliche junge Frau geworden, Claire und du unterschätzt dich mein Kind! Du ahnst gar nicht, wie stark du bist und wie sehr dich die Leute hier bewundern, für das was du in den letzten zwei Jahren geleistet hast." offen sah Liz Claire an.

Die Worte von Liz taten der schmerzenden Seele von Claire gut. Ihre Selbstzweifel und ihre Hoffnungslosigkeit waren durch das Gespräch mit ihr etwas weniger geworden.

„Danke Liz, dass du gekommen bist. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich diesen schrecklichen Tag ohne dich überstanden hätte!" dankbar sah Claire sie an.

Eine tiefbewegte Liz blickte ihr entgegen. Auch ihr hatte das Gespräch gut getan. Endlich mit jemanden über ihre Situation reden zu können, hatte sie innerlich befreit.

Liz wusste nun, was sie zu tun hatte. Sie wurde gebraucht und sie wollte helfen! Gleichgültig, was ein Harry Ryan davon hielt!

Claire hatte Liz diesbezüglich eine gute Lektion erteilt.

**21. Kapitel**

**August 1994, Melbourne**

Von dem Drama, das sich zu Hause zusammenbraute, ahnten Alex und Nick nichts.

Beide schlenderten über den Campus und sogen diese akademische Stimmung in sich auf. Freilich jeder auf seine eigene Weise.

Während Nick die Umgebung, die Gebäude und das emsige Herumtreiben der Studenten beeindruckte, genoss Alex eine wesentlich interessantere Aussicht. Nämlich die, der überaus attraktiven Studentinnen.

Alex fühlte sich geradezu im siebten Himmel, egal wo er hinsah, liefen ihm die hübschesten und wohl geformtesten Mädchen über den Weg.

„Alex wenn du so weiter machst, bekommst du einen Halswirbelschaden." bemerkte Nick grinsend.

Ihm waren Alex Stielaugen nicht entgangen und er amüsierte sich wie sein Bruder sich andauernd nach den hiesigen Frauen umsah.

Alex sah ihn schelmisch an „Weißt du was Nick, vielleicht sollte ich mich auch für ein paar Kurse einschreiben." bemerkte er schmunzelnd.

Nick lachte leise. „Und welche Fächer möchtest du belegen? Das unerforschte Wesen Frau? Oder Verführung für Fortgeschrittene?" fragte er frech.

„Na, im letzterem Fach könnte ich wohl eher unterrichten." gab Alex an.

Nick lachte und nahm seinen Studienführer zur Hand. Er blätterte ihn durch und tat so, als suchte er etwas „Ha, da ich hab das perfekte Fach für dich gefunden!" trumpfte er auf „Das Leben der Neandertaler und warum sie ausstarben!"

Alex schlug ihm auf die Schulter „Hey das Sprüche klopfen, überlass mir kleiner Bruder."

Nick lachte nur noch lauter.

"Komm schon, lass uns dein Zimmer suchen." sagte Alex und ignorierte Nicks Lachen.

Eine halbe Stunde später kamen sie dann zu dem Wohnheim, welches in den nächsten vier Jahren Nicks zu Hause darstellen sollte.

Nick kramte seinen Brief heraus, suchte die Zimmernummer und danach machten sie sich auf die Suche.

Sein Zimmer lag im Erdgeschoss und als er eintrat, traf ihn fast der Schlag. Sein Mitbewohner war bereits eingezogen und anscheinend war dieser ein Chaot.

Die bewohnte Zimmerhälfte sah aus, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen.

Als Alex einen Blick in das Zimmer warf, konnte er sich kaum halten vor Lachen. „Sag... nie... wieder...ICH...sei...unordentlich" brachte er mühsam hervor. „Mein ...mein Zimmer ...ist dagegen ...ja aufgeräumt."

Nick rollte verzweifelt mit den Augen.

„Sieh's positiv Nick...immerhin verbreitet er sich nur... auf seiner Seite." Alex fand es überaus komisch, dass ausgerechnet sein ordnungslieber Bruder nun einen chaotischen Mitbewohner hatte.

„Hör auf zu lachen Alex, ich finde es nicht witzig. Komm, hilf mir mal lieber mit dem Koffer." sagte Nick genervt.

Alex hob den schweren Koffer hoch und verfrachtete ihn aufs Bett.

„TELEFON FÜR NICK RYAN, NICK RYAN ANS TELEFON!"

Alex und Nick sahen gleichzeitig hoch, durch die offene Tür und sahen einen Jungen, der laut durch die Gänge Nicks Namen rief.

„Hey du da, ich bin Nick Ryan!" rief Nick ihm zu.

Dieser steckte seinen Kopf durch den Türrahmen.

„Das Telefon ist am Ende des Flurs." sagte er knapp und verschwand gleich wieder.

„Wer kann das sein?" grübelte Nick laut.

„Wenn du hier dumm herum stehst, findest du es nie raus." antwortete Alex belustigt.

Nick funkelte ihn säuerlich an und machte sich auf den Weg.

„Nick Ryan?" sagte er, als er das Telefon erreicht hatte.

„Nick ich bin's Mom. Endschuldige, dass ich dich jetzt störe, aber es ist etwas geschehen. Kannst du bitte Alex ans Telefon holen?" sagte Liz in einem forschen Ton. An diesem erkannte Nick, dass es ihr Ernst war.

„ALEX KOMM HER!" rief er augenblicklich.

Der kam gleich angerannt, fragend sah er ihn an. Nick hielt ihm aber einfach nur den Hörer hin.

Automatisch griff er danach.

„Ja!"

„Alex ich bins, bitte häng nicht auf. Aber du musst sofort zurückkommen." hörte Alex erstaunt die Stimme seiner Mutter.

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich das tun sollte. Ich bleibe zwei Tage hier bei Nick. Ich bin nicht für deine Probleme zuständig." meinte Alex kalt.

„Alex, es geht nicht um mich. Claire braucht dich." sagte Liz flehend.

„Ja, klar doch. Und ausgerechnet du rufst für sie an Mom." erwiderte Alex bitter.

„Sie weiß nicht, dass ich dich anrufe. Sie würde dich nie anrufen, vor allem nicht um dich hierher zu bitten.

Alex, Jack hatte gestern Morgen einen weiteren Herzinfarkt und heute Nacht einen Schlaganfall, Claire ist völlig verzweifelt und braucht einen Freund, bitte komm her!"

Liz war völlig aufgelöst und gestresst. Dieser Anruf war ihr nicht leicht gefallen, doch hier ging es nicht um sie, sondern um Claire, die mit den Nerven völlig am Ende war.

„Ich komme mit dem nächsten Flieger." sagte Alex knapp und legte auf.

Nick sah ihn neugierig an „Nick, es tut mir leid, ich muss wieder zurück. Jack hatte einen Herzinfarkt und Mom sagte etwas von Schlaganfall. Ich muss zu Claire, sie braucht mich." traurig sah Alex seinen Bruder.

„Was machst du dann noch hier? Geh! Ich komme schon zurecht." sagte Nick und Alex rannte los.

„Hey ruf an und sag mir was zuhause los ist." rief ihm Nick noch hinterher.

Alex hatte Glück gehabt und gleich ein Taxi gefunden, das ihn zum Flughafen fuhr.

Während der Fahrt beschäftigte er sich mit der Frage, ob die Fluggesellschaft sein Rückflugticket, das eigentlich erst für Montag gedacht war, ohne zusätzliche Gebühren wechseln würde.

Alex war im Moment knapp bei Kasse und konnte sich eigentlich keine Extratouren leisten.

Am Flughafen angekommen, steuerte er direkt den Schalter seiner Gesellschaft an und erläuterte ihnen sein Problem.

„Sind sie Alexander Ryan?" fragte die nette Frau am Schalter.

„Ja, der bin ich." antwortete Alex erstaunt.

„Oh gut, ihr Ticket wurde bereits telefonisch geordert und bezahlt. Ihr Flieger geht in zwanzig Minuten. Der Flug wurde bereits aufgerufen. Guten Flug Sir." informierte sie Alex.

Wie in Trance nahm er sein Ticket und ging zum Gate.

Als er drei Stunden später am Flugplatz von Gungellan ankam, sah er Liz, die auf ihn wartete.

Sie winkte ihm zu. Langsam ging Alex auf sie zu.

„Du hast das Ticket besorgt, nicht wahr?" sagte er vorwurfsvoll, statt sie zu begrüßen.

„Ja, ich wollte, dass du so schnell wie möglich zurück kommst." gab sie zu.

Zornig sah Alex sie an „Was ist das für ein mieser Trick. Du hast mich eiskalt angelogen und ich Idiot habe dir geglaubt". Alex war stinksauer! Er hatte sich von seiner Mutter linken lassen und sich hierher locken lassen!

Pha, von wegen Herzinfarkt! Liz hatte ihn wie immer angelogen!

Traurig sah Liz ihn an „Nun, das habe ich wohl verdient. Aber bitte steig ein. Ich fahre dich ins Krankenhaus." und mit den Worten stieg sie ihn ihr Fahrzeug.

Wie vom Donner gerührt stand Alex da. Dann begriff er, dass sie es ernst meinte.

Schnell stieg er ein und sah seine Mutter fragend an.

„Was ist hier eigentlich los? Warum hat Claire nicht selber angerufen? Und seit wann bist du unter die barmherzigen Samariter gegangen?"

Liz sah konzentriert auf die Strasse

„Ich denke, Claire sollte dir alles erklären. Ich habe vielleicht bereits zuviel gemacht und ich will nicht, dass Claire wütend auf mich wird." sagte sie knapp.

Alex sah sie erstaunt an. Seit über zwei Jahren hatte er seine Mutter nicht gesehen und nun erschrak er ein wenig. Liz sah nicht gut aus.

Seine Mutter war immer eine schöne Frau gewesen, mit lächelnden Augen. Doch nun schien sie um Jahre gealtert zu sein und ihre Augen wirkten stumpf und glanzlos. Sie wirkte... unglücklich.

Alex bekam zum ersten Mal Gewissensbisse, wie er sie behandelt hatte.

„Danke Mom. Ich werde dir das Geld zurück geben." sagte er leise.

„Du bist immer noch mein Sohn Alex, auch wenn du es nicht so siehst. Ich würde mein Leben für dich und Nick geben! Wenn du unbedingt willst kannst du mir das Geld zurückzahlen." sagte sie traurig.

Wenig später kamen sie an und Liz wies Alex den Weg.

Claire saß am Bett ihres Vaters und war eingeschlafen, ihr Kopf ruhte seitlich auf seinem Bett.

Alex trat ein und sah ihr einen Moment lang beim Schlafen zu.

Claire sah so zerbrechlich und hilflos aus. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Alex Bauch aus.

Leise trat er auf sie zu und berührte sie sanft an der Schulter.

„Claire?" sagte er leise.

Claire murmelte etwas und Alex grinste, dann rüttelte er sie sanft.

Claire schlug die Augen auf und sah direkt in Alex Augen.

„Bist du wirklich hier?" flüsterte sie, als befürchtete sie, wenn sie lauter spreche, würde er sich in Luft auflösen.

Zärtlich strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ja das bin ich! Warum hast du nicht angerufen?" fragte er mit einem leicht vorwurfsvollen Ton.

Claires Augen schimmerten feucht.

„Es war dein letztes Wochenende mit Nick... ich wollte dich nicht stören." antwortete sich bedrückt.

„Oh Claire, du bist manchmal wirklich ein stures Weibsbild." meinte er sachte und legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange.

Dankbar für diese beruhigende Geste, legte sie ihre Hand auf die seinige.

Die Wärme, die von seiner Hand ausging, beruhigte sie augenblicklich. Beide verharrten in diesem Moment und sahen sich einfach nur an.

Liz hatte von der Tür aus zugesehen und legte bewegt ihre Hände über ihr Herz.

Mein Gott, könnte es tatsächlich sein, das die Beiden sich lieben? dachte sie erstaunt.

„Willst du mir endlich sagen, was hier los ist?" fragte Alex nach einer Weile.

Ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck machte sich auf Claires Gesicht breit.

Dann sah sie zu ihrem schlafenden Vater.

Langsam löste sie ihre Hand von Alex, die immer noch auf ihrer Wange ruhte.

Betroffen zog er sie weg. Beide verspürten sofort dieses seltsame Gefühl eines Verlustes.

„Claire, wenn du mit Alex in Ruhe sprechen willst, bleibe ich solange bei Jack." bot Liz ihr an, die leise an sie herangetreten war.

Claire stand auf und nickte ihr dankbar zu. Dann ging sie mit Alex hinaus.

Alex war mit Claire in die Cafeteria gegangen und nun saßen sie sich bei einer Kaffeetasse gegenüber.

„Also Claire was ist los? Es ist nicht nur Jacks Infarkt, nicht war?" fragte er sanft.

Claire blickte auf die fleckige Tischplatte und langsam begann sie, Alex von den Problemen zu erzählen.

Als sie geendet hatte, saß Alex versteinert da. „So eine verdammte Scheiße." murmelte er.

„Jepp, ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll. Es gibt zwar eine mögliche Lösung, aber die kann ich nicht annehmen." meinte Claire bitter.

„Warum nicht? Claire, du bist nicht in der Lage Hilfe abzulehnen." wies sie Alex zurecht.

„Doch Alex, wegen dir. Liz hat ihre Hilfe angeboten.

Abgesehen davon was Harry mit ihr macht, wenn es herauskommt, ich kann dir nicht dermaßen in den Rücken fallen." offenbarte sie Alex.

Alex hatte beim Namen von Harry verächtlich geschnaubt, aber langsam sickerte der Inhalt von Claires Worten bei ihm durch.

_Abgesehen davon was Harry mit ihr macht, wenn es herauskommt._

Dieser Satz echote in seinem Kopf herum.

„Was soll das heißen: Abgesehen davon was Harry mit ihr macht, wenn es herauskommt. Was würde Harry mit ihr machen?" hackte Alex nach.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es dir wirklich sagen soll. Aber deine Mutter hat viel riskiert um hier zu sein. Oh Alex, sie hat mir sehr geholfen. Einfach damit, dass sie hier war und mir beistand.

Und dann hat sie dafür gesorgt, dass du hierher kommst. Das war doch sie?" fragte Claire bedrückt.

Alex nickte und sah sie verständnislos an.

„Claire was weißt du und warum verheimlichst du es vor mir?" fragte er gepresst.

„Ich will dich nicht anlügen, Alex und vor allem möchte ich keine Geheimnisse vor dir haben. Aber diese Frage sollte deine Mutter beantworten." meinte sie leise.

In Alex kroch langsam die Wut hoch. „Was ist hier eigentlich los? Was soll dieser ganze Scheiß. Zuerst Mom und jetzt du. Jede von euch kommt mir mit diesem Scheißspruch: Frag Claire, Frag deine Mutter.

Wenn du etwas zu sagen hast, sage es, aber lass diese Andeutungen." fuhr er sie an.

Bedrückt sah Claire ihn an.

„Liz und ich haben uns gestern lange unterhalten und dabei kam so einiges zutage. Nun verstehe ich, warum sie bei Harry geblieben ist."

„Na, da bin ich gespannt." sagte Alex ironisch.

Missbilligend blickte Claire ihn an und dann erzählte sie ihm von ihrem gestrigen Gespräch.

Nachdem Claire geendet hatte, sah sie aufmerksam in Alex Gesicht.

Doch er zeigte keine Regung.

Claire kam es so vor, als säßen sie eine Ewigkeit stumm da, als Alex dann wortlos aufstand und hinausging erschrak sie im ersten Moment, dann folgte sie ihm.

„Alex was hast du vor?" wollte sie von ihm wissen, als ihr klar wurde, wohin er gehen wollte.

„Alex, sprich mit mir." verlangte sie von ihm, aber Alex dachte nicht daran.

Claire hielt ihn am Arm fest „Alex!" schrie sie ihn benahe an.

„Ich kläre das ein für alle mal und jetzt lass mich los." sagte er in einem Ton, den sie nicht von ihm kannte.

Claire brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, was es für einer war.

Hass, Wut und Drohung lagen in seiner Stimme, noch nie hatte Alex so mit ihr geredet.

**22. Kapitel**

**August 1994, Gungellan **

Alex betrat den Fahrstuhl und stieg im zweiten Stock wieder aus. Zielstrebig ging er auf Jacks Zimmer zu. Als er eintrat, blickte seine Mutter hoch und erstarrte augenblicklich, als sie seinen Blick sah.

„Ich denke es wird Zeit, dass wir uns einmal unterhalten und zwar jetzt!" sagte Alex streng.

Claire kam angerannt und sah besorgt zwischen Mutter und Sohn hin und her.

Liz stand auf und nickte.

Alex ging hinaus und stieß Claire unsanft mit der Schulter zur Seite.

Erstaunt sah sie ihn dabei an, doch Alex erwiderte ihren Blick nicht.

Dann wandte sie sich an Liz.

„Liz ich...", begann sie doch diese legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf ihren Unterarm.

„Ist schon gut... er hat Recht. Ich hätte es schon längst machen sollen.", sagte sie versöhnlich zu ihr und dann folgte sie Alex, der voraus gegangen war.

Mit einem schlechten Gewissen setzte sich Claire ans Bett ihres Vaters, der inzwischen wach geworden war und sie fragend ansah.

„Oh Dad, ich glaube, ich habe einen riesen Mist angestellt." sagte sie bedrückt und eine einzelne Träne rann ihr die Wange hinunter.

Mit zittriger und schwacher Hand versuchte Jack diese wegzuwischen. Seine Augen schimmerten feucht, als er sah, dass er keine richtige Kontrolle über seine Hand hatte. Claire ergriff die Hand und legte sie auf ihre Wange. „Danke Dad." flüsterte sie dabei.

Alex stand wütend und aufgebracht vor dem Krankenhaus und sah zu wie seine Mutter auf ihn zukam.

Als sie vor ihm stand, stemmte er seine Hände in die Hüfte. „Ist es wahr, was mir Claire soeben gesagt hat?"

Liz sah ihn an. „Was hat sie dir erzählt?" fragte sie nach.

„Keine Spielchen, Liz! Ist es wahr?" verlangte Alex schneidend.

Liz wich seinem Blick aus. „Ich hab es nur für dich und Nick getan. Bitte hasse mich nicht dafür." gab sie leise zu.

„Ach komm schon, hör auf mir etwas vorzumachen. Es ging niemals um uns, es ging immer nur um dich.

Claire konntest du mit dieser Komödie einwickeln, bei mir schaffst du das nicht. Du lügst doch, wenn du das Maul aufmachst." warf ihr Alex hasserfüllt vor.

Nun reichte es Liz. Die ganzen aufgestauten Demütigungen und Selbstvorwürfe brachen aus heraus und sie gab Alex eine Ohrfeige.

„Was weißt du denn, wie es in mir aussieht? Als ich damals Harry geheiratet hatte, wusste ich nicht, dass ich schwanger war. Ich hatte nur ein einziges Mal mit Bryce geschlafen und war auch nicht ganz nüchtern dabei gewesen.

Es geschah an meinem Jungesellinnen Abend und drei Wochen später hatte ich deinen Vater geheiratet. Kurz darauf erfuhr ich, dass ich schwanger war und dachte, dass Harry der Vater sei. Mit Bryce hatte ich nach dieser einen Nacht keinen Kontakt mehr gehabt.

Erst als du diesen Unfall hattest, erfuhren wir die Wahrheit.

Natürlich glaubte mir Harry nicht, aber er beschloss, es dabei zu belassen.

Er wollte nicht als geleimter Ehemann dastehen.

Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass es irgendwann so aus ihm heraus bricht." warf sie Alex an den Kopf.

Alex hielt sich die schmerzende Wange und sah Liz überrascht an „Aber du bist bei ihm geblieben, nur des Geldes wegen." erwiderte er trotzig.

Liz fuhr sich gedemütigt durch die Haare „Ja, ich blieb deswegen bei ihm. Aber nicht wegen mir, nur wegen dir und Nick.

Alex, du und Nick würdet alles verlieren, alles! Harry würde dich enterben und Nick auf den Pflichtteil setzen.

Solange ich bei ihm bleibe ist euer Erbe gesichert.

Wenn ich gegangen wäre, was hätte Nick für eine Zukunft gehabt?

Ich hätte kein Geld gehabt um ihm ein Studium zu finanzieren und Nick hätte keine Berufsperspektive gehabt.

Und Du? Du wolltest doch immer eine eigene Farm haben und Harrys Erbe könnte dir dabei helfen.

Glaubst du, es macht mir Spaß über jeden Cent, den ich ausgebe, Rechenschaft abzulegen? Harry gibt mir ein besseres Taschengeld und damit muss ich auskommen.

Er hat mir alle Konten gesperrt und mir alle Vollmachten entzogen. Ganz zu schweigen von seinen verbalen Angriffen gegen mich.

Ich halte es doch nur für euch aus. Wenn es nur um mich ginge, hätte ich Harry schon längst verlassen." schloss Liz verbittert ab.

Geschockt hatte Alex seiner Mutter zugehört. Claire hatte ihm zwar einiges erzählt, aber das, was ihm nun seine Mutter gestanden hatte, hätte er sich nie träumen lassen.

Bestürzt nahm er sie ihn die Arme.

Wie eine Ertrinkende klammerte sich Liz an ihren Sohn und begann heftig zu schluchzen.

Beruhigend sprach Alex auf sie ein, bis sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte.

„Mom, du kannst nicht zu ihm zurück, nicht so. Du gehst kaputt daran.

Ich will Harrys Geld nicht, ich brauche es nicht. Sein Geld bringt Unglück, sie dich doch an. Das ist es nicht wert." sagte Alex.

Traurig sah Liz ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es geht nicht, nicht jetzt, erst wenn Nick fertig studiert hat, erst dann kann ich gehen. Wenn du das Geld nicht willst, kann ich es verstehen, aber Nick braucht es." widersprach Liz.

Alex nickte, sie hatte Recht. Er konnte auch ohne Harrys Geld leben, Nick nicht!

Dann fiel ihm etwas ein „Mom, wenn dich Harry so kurz hält, woher kam das Geld für das Flugticket?"

Unglücklich sah sie ihn an. „Es war mein erspartes Geld. Manchmal konnte ich etwas sparen und zahlte es auf mein eigenes Konto ein." gab sie zu.

Nun hatte Alex erst recht ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Entschuldige dass ich dich vorhin so angegriffen habe. Ich zahle es dir zurück, versprochen!"

Liz gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Nein, mein Sohn, das möchte ich nicht. Du musst Claire und Jack helfen und dafür brauchst du jeden Cent." widersprach sie ihm.

„Man, warum muss immer alles zusammen kommen." murmelte Alex bedrückt.

Für einen Moment hatte er Claires Probleme vergessen.

„Komm lass uns hineingehen. Wir müssen eine Lösung finden, die uns allen hilft." sagte Alex und zusammen gingen sie hinein.

Vier Tage waren seit Jacks Infarkt vergangen und mit Alex und Megs Hilfe konnte Claire einige Entscheidungen treffen.

Alex hatte ihr angeboten, sein Gehalt zu halbieren und erst wenn es ihr finanziell besser ginge, wieder zu erhöhen.

Meg schlug ihr das gleiche vor und wollte ihr sogar ihr Erspartes geben, um damit Jacks Krankenhaus Rechnung zu bezahlen.

Mit viel Überzeugungskraft schafften die beiden Claire zu überreden, ihr Angebot anzunehmen.

Trotzdem würde es in Zukunft knapp werden. Schließlich mussten Larrys, Brians und Walters Löhne weiter bezahlt werden und das konnte sie im Moment nicht garantieren.

Deshalb rief sie die drei zu sich.

„Ihr wisst ja was geschehen ist und die Krankenhausrechnung wird mich auffressen.

Um es kurz zu machen, ich kann euch nicht weiter beschäftigen.

Es fällt mir nicht leicht, aber ihr müsst euch nach neuen Jobs umsehen." eröffnete Claire ihnen ohne Umschweife.

„Und wie willst du die Farm am Laufen halten, wenn wir weg sind?" fragte Brian.

„Bis zur nächsten Auktion in Gungellan werden mir Alex und Meg helfen, beide haben mir angeboten auf einen Teil ihres Lohnes zu verzichten.

Danach werde ich den größten Teil der Rinder verkaufen.

Wenn ich einige Weiden verpachte und mit der Hälfte der Tiere, sollte es reichen." offenbarte ihnen Claire.

„Und wenn es nicht reicht?" hakte Walter nach.

„Nun, dann werde ich wohl oder übel Land verkaufen müssen." gab Claire bedrückt zu.

„Claire, du machst dir da was vor! Das, was du vorhast, wird nicht funktionieren. Wenn du dich verkleinerst, halbierst du deinen Gewinn und über kurz oder lang verlierst du Drovers." widersprach ihr nun Larry.

Gefasst sah Claire ihre Arbeiter an „Möglich, aber ich sehe im Moment keine andere Lösung. Es tut mir leid, ihr wisst gar nicht wie sehr."

„Nun Claire, dann lass uns dir doch helfen.

Wenn du Alex und Megs Angebot annehmen konntest, nimm auch unsere Hilfe an." sagte Walter.

„Ja Claire, auch wir haben darüber nachgedacht und da wir keine Familien haben und Drovers unser zu Hause ist, haben wir uns folgendes überlegt.

Wir verzichten ebenfalls auf unseren Lohn, solange du uns Kost und Logie anbietest und gelegentlich ein Taschengeld gibst, würden wir hier bleiben und dir helfen.

Du bist ein prima Kerl, Claire und ein fairer Boss. Du arbeitest hart und verlangst nicht Unmögliches von uns, zudem hast du uns immer das Gefühl gegeben ein Teil der Familie zu sein. Also nimm unser Angebot an und sag uns, was heute zu tun ist." ergänzte Brian.

Erstaunt sah sie die Drei an „Ich kann das nicht von euch verlangen. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie lange es dauern wird bis ich euch bezahlen kann." widersprach Claire.

„Schätzchen lass das unsere Sorge sein und nun sag uns, was du für heute geplant hast." forderte sie Larry grinsend auf.

Claire stand auf, beugte sich über den Schreibtisch und sah Larry dabei fest in die Augen.

„Schätzchen? Nun Larry für diese Frechheit musst du die Futtertröge reinigen und ihr zwei kontrolliert an der Nordweide die Zäune, ein paar Schafe von Killarney haben diese durchbrochen." sagte Claire ernst, doch in ihren Augen funkelte der Schalk. Dann hielt sie den Dreien ihre Hand hin.

Diese sahen sich belustig an und gemeinsam spuckten sie sich in die rechte Handinnenfläche und ergriffen rasch hintereinander Claires Hand.

Mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue sah sie die Drei an und sah dann auf ihre Hand.

Schmunzelnd blickte sie wieder hoch. „Na, an diese Art der Vertragsverhandlung werde ich mich wohl nie gewöhnen." sagte sie.

Grinsend gingen Walter, Larry und Brian zu Tür, als Claire sie zurückrief. Sie drehten sich um und sahen Claire neugierig an.

„Danke... für alles!" sagte Claire und sah sie offen an.

Alle drei tippten sich an ihre Hutkrempe und gingen dann hinaus.

Alex und Meg hatten im Flur gestanden und alles gehört. Bewundernd sah Alex den gestandenen Männer hinterher.

„Sie respektieren sie wirklich, unglaublich." murmelte er.

Meg sah ihn überrascht an „Das erstaunt dich? Nun, Claire ist wirklich ein sehr menschlicher Boss und das wissen die Jungs.

Sie würden es nie zugeben, aber für Claire würden die drei Haudegen ihr letztes Hemd geben." bemerkte Meg und ging in die Küche.

Sie wollte für die Jungs heute Abend ein besonders deftiges Abendessen machen, als Dankeschön für deren Loyalität.

Schmunzelnd ging Alex ins Büro „Nun, Claire ein Problem weniger. Komm wir haben viel zu tun und Mom ist heute den ganzen Tag bei Jack." forderte er sie auf. Claire ging um den Schreibtisch und schnappte sich ihren Hut.

Als sie Alex überholt hatte, schlug er ihr spielerisch auf den Po.

„So Schätzchen, die Arbeit ruft." sagte er dabei.

Claire wirbelte herum und funkelte ihn wütend an „Lass das." sagte sie scharf.

Doch Alex grinste frech und drückte sich an ihr vorbei, wobei ihn Claire in die Seite boxte.

Lachend hielt er sich die Seite und beschleunigte seinen Schritt.

Wenn Alex sich umgedreht hätte, hätte er Claire belustig lächeln gesehen.

**August 1994, Killarney**

„Du gehst wohin?" donnerte Harry.

„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden. Ich bin den ganzen Tag bei Jack, im Krankenhaus.

Da wird mir gezeigt, was für Übungen er machen und wie ich ihn in Zukunft pflegen muss." antwortete Liz ruhig.

„Das wirst du nicht! Ich erlaube es nicht!" bellte Harry.

„Harry krieg dich ein. Ich brauch deine Erlaubnis nicht. Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, ich lasse mich nicht mehr einschüchtern!

Ich war bei einem Anwalt und da habe ich so einige interessante Dinge erfahren." sagte Liz ruhig.

Harry Augen quollen beinahe aus seinen Augenhöhlen heraus, als sie den Anwalt erwähnt hatte. „Pah, was wird der dir schon gesagt haben." bluffte er.

Liz zog sich ihre Jacke an und sah ihn dann an.

„Oh, dass ich im Falle einer Scheidung auf die Hälfe von Killarney Anspruch habe." Kalt lächelnd ging sie an ihm vorbei. Bei der Haustür drehte sie sich nochmals um. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, nennt sich so etwas ehegemeinschaftlicher Zugewinn. Alles was mein ist, ist auch dein und alles was dein ist, ist auch mein.

Zumindest bis zu einer Scheidung, dann gehört mir die Hälfte. Nun ich habe nicht vor, diese zu beantragen, aber es muss sich einiges ändern.

Am besten du fängst damit an, mir die Kontovollmacht wiederzugeben und wenn du schon in der Bank bist, wirst du mir ab sofort ein angemessenes Taschengeld auf mein Konto überweisen.

Zeig dich großzügig, du willst ja nicht, dass die Leute denken, dass du knauserig bist, nicht wahr Harry?" mit diesen Worten ging sie hinaus und lief zu ihrem Wagen.

Im Auto stieß sie die angehaltene Luft aus. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und ihre Hände waren schweißnass. Aber sie fühlte sich gut, sehr gut sogar.

Sie hatte sich gegen Harry behauptet und ihn in seine Schranken gewiesen.

Wenn Harry wüsste, dass sie überhaupt nie bei einem Anwalt war, sondern sich nur mit Alex, Claire und Meg unterhalten hatte. Vorallem Letztere hatte sie auf das mit dem Ehegemeinschafts- Quatsch hingewiesen.

Meg hatte bei ihrer eigenen Scheidung dies durchgemacht, nur dass es sich dabei nicht um ein Vermögen handelte, sondern um Kevins Schulden, die sie Mitabbezahlen musste.

Dass Harry im Haus einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekam und etliches Geschirr zertrümmerte, bekam Liz nicht mit. Sie machte sich auf den Weg nach Gungellan, um wie versprochen Claire und Jack zu helfen.

**23. Kapitel**

**Oktober 1995, Drovers Run**

Claire stand in ihrem Büro und sah zufrieden in die Gesichter, die sie erwartungsvoll ansahen.

Claire griff in ihre Schreibtischschublade und holte sechs Briefumschläge heraus.

Jedem der Anwesenden überreichte sie einen.

Neugierig sahen sie Alex, Meg, Larry, Walter, Brian und Liz an, dann öffneten sie die Umschläge.

Belustig hörte Claire, wie sie alle scharf Luft holten.

Claire lehnte sich genüsslich in ihrem Sessel zurück.

„Was... woher..." stotterte Brian.

„Nun, das ist meine Art Danke zu sagen. Nur euch verdanke ich es, dass Drovers immer noch den McLeods gehört.

Die letzen Auktionen haben viel mehr eingebracht, als erhofft und Neil Thompson hat mir ein großzügiges Honorar gezahlt, dafür dass ich seinen widerspenstigen Hengst Casino gezähmt und geschult habe.

Ihr habt es verdient." verkündete Claire stolz.

Kaum zu glauben, wie verzweifelt sie noch vor einem Jahr waren und wie schnell sich das Blatt gewendet hatte.

Dank Liz Hilfe konnte Jack nach drei Wochen Klinikaufenthalt das Spital verlassen.

Zwar war er sehr geschwächt und war nun auf einen Rollstuhl angewiesen, aber dank Liz unermüdlicher Arbeit konnte er bald seine gelähmte Seite wieder bewegen und Jodi hatte es zu ihrer persönlichen Aufgabe gemacht, Jack wieder einigermaßen das Sprechen beizubringen.

Dank dieser Hilfe war Claire bereits nach drei Monaten wieder in der Lage, allen ihre vollen Löhne zu zahlen.

Doch erst jetzt konnte sie jedem einen angemessenen Bonus ausbezahlen.

„Claire das sind ja fast 1500 Dollar, das ist zuviel." beschwerte sich Liz.

„Kannst du dir das überhaupt leisten?" hakte Brian nach.

Claire grinste „Ja, ich kann. Wie gesagt Neil war so zufrieden mit meiner Arbeit, dass er mir 10 000 Dollar gezahlt hat. Er meinte sogar, dass er damit ein Schnäppchen gemacht hätte. Einem professionellen Pferdetrainer hätte er das Doppelte zahlen müssen.

Also ihr seht, ich kann es mir leisten und es bleibt auch etwas für mich übrig."

Neil Thomson hatte sich einen teuren Hengst gekauft, der gelinde gesagt, ziemliche Probleme hatte.

Da er wusste, dass Claire bekannt war für ihr gutes Händchen mit Pferden, hatte er sie um Rat gefragt.

Nachdem ihm Claire einige Ratschläge gegeben hatte, fragte Neil einfach, ob sie nicht die Ausbildung von Casino übernehmen könnte.

Am Anfang hatte sie sich gesträubt. Immerhin hatte sie bisher nur ihre eigenen Pferde ausgebildet und hatte nicht wirklich viel Erfahrung darin, doch Neil war hartnäckig geblieben und hatte sie überzeugt, es zu probieren.

Alex war ihr dabei eine große Hilfe gewesen und in weniger als acht Wochen hatten sie Casino so weit, dass er nun zurück zu Neil konnte.

„Aber das ist dein Geld Claire, du hast es verdient und du solltest es nicht uns geben." widersprach ihr nun auch Meg.

„Nein, WIR haben es uns verdient und nun ist Schluss. Es ist Samstag Abend und ihr solltet einen drauf machen." befahl Claire und die Gruppe löste sich langsam auf.

Jack hatte still im Hintergrund gesessen und kam humpelnd auf sie zu.

„Du bist besserer Boss. Ich nie so gut. Bin stolz, sehr stolz Aire."

Jack brachte nur mühsam diese Worte heraus, aber seine Augen sagten mehr als genug.

Claire stand auf und ging zu ihm hinüber.

Sie half ihm hoch „Ich hatte einen guten Lehrer." sagte sie sanft und ignorierte Jacks Kopfschütteln.

Dann begleitete sie ihn in sein Zimmer.

Eigentlich war es das ehemalige Gästezimmer, aber da es das einzige Zimmer im Erdgeschoss war und Jack keine Treppen mehr hochsteigen konnte, war es die einzige Lösung gewesen.

Später setzte sie sich auf die Veranda und genoss die kühle Abendluft.

Langsam nahm sie ein Schluck Bier.

„Weißt du Claire, du hast mit Casino wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet." sagte auf einmal Alex, der sich unbemerkt genähert hatte.

Er setzte sich neben sie und schnappte sich ein Bier, das auf dem Tisch stand.

„Wir haben gute Arbeit geleistet." korrigierte Claire ihn und sah ihn verschmitzt an.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier? Ist heute Abend nicht Tami die Auserwählte?"

Alex schnaubte „Ne, du weißt doch, zwei Mal mit der gleichen Frau und sie hält es für eine Beziehung." erwiderte er frech.

Claire lachte leise „Oh du Armer, wollte sie dich an die Leine legen?" foppte sie ihn.

„Lassen wir das. Aber mir schwirrt so ein Gedanke im Kopf umher.

Du bist wirklich gut im Ausbilden der Pferde, das hab ich dir bereits mehrere Male gesagt.

Und ich weiß, dass andere hier in der Gegend das gleiche denken.

Neil hat dich im Pub über alle Maßen gelobt.

Tom Riddel hat mich sogar gefragt, ob du auch sein Pferd trainieren könntest." sagte Alex und nahm einen Schluck Bier.

Gedankenverloren sah Claire in die dunkle Nacht hinaus.

„Weißt du, dass es schon lange ein Traum von mir ist. Trainieren und Züchten von Pferden. Beim Rodeo habe ich diesbezüglich einiges gelehrt. Doch es ist eben nur ein Traum." gab sie zu.

Alex setzte sich in seinem Stuhl auf.

„Warum, du kannst es doch machen, hier auf Drovers." meinte Alex.

„Alex ist dir klar wie teuer das ist? Bei Casino konnte ich noch mit einfachen Mitteln arbeiten.

Aber wenn ich das ernsthaft betreiben will, müsste ich so einiges machen lassen.

Eigene Ställe für die auszubildenden Pferde, dann bräuchte ich zusätzliche Koppeln um mit ihnen zu arbeiten.

All das kostet Geld, Geld, das ich nicht habe." sagte sie etwas bitter.

„Hättest du dein Geld behalten, hättest du anfangen können." erinnerte er sie.

„Stimmt, aber mir war es wichtiger es euch zu geben. Ohne euch hätte ich alles verloren. Das war es mir wert." Sie sah ihn an und lächelte.

„Typisch McLeod, Claire du bist bei weitem nicht so hart wie du immer tust. Du bist butterweich in deinem Innersten." zog sie Alex auf.

Claire stupste ihn ziemlich unsanft, sodass er beinahe vom Stuhl fiel.

„Bin ich nicht." widersprach sie ihm.

Alex stand auf und ging weg. Erstaunt sah ihm Claire hinterher.

Doch sie hatte keine Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, da Alex gleich wieder auftauchte.

In seiner Jacke bemerkte sie eine komische Beule.

„Hey was hast du denn da." fragte Claire neugierig.

Alex sah an sich herunter und blickte sie mit wackelnden Augenbrauen an.

„Oh... nun... vielleicht freue ich mich, dich zu sehen." bemerkte Alex frech.

Claire sah ihn irritiert an.

„Was?"

„Nun komm schon Claire, ich habe gesehen wo dein Blick war, als du mich das gefragt hast." zog Alex sie auf.

Claire wurde feuerrot, als sie seine Anspielung endlich verstand.

„Ich?... was...Sag mal bist du besoffen? Ich hab nicht einmal ansatzweise in die Richtung geschaut." wehrte sie sich, doch Alex begann nur leise zu lachen.

Genervt rollte Claire ihre Augen und stöhnte verzweifelt.

„Komm schon McLeod, verstehst du keinen Spaß mehr? Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich." lenkte Alex ein und neugierig richtete sich Claire in ihrem Stuhl auf.

„Eine Überraschung? Für mich? Oh was ist es denn? Und wehe du willst mir dein vermeintlich bestes Stück zeigen." hakte sie nach.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne Claire! Du brauchst nur zu fragen Schätzchen." antwortete Alex und sein Grinsen wuchs ins Unermessliche.

„Pffff kein Bedarf und nun mach schon, was ist denn mit meiner Überraschung?" quengelte Claire.

„Ja, ist ja gut, also schließ deine Augen und streck deine Hände aus." gab er sich geschlagen.

Misstrauisch blickte ihn Claire an „Wehe wenn du etwas Unanständiges vor hast." warnte sie ihn.

„Hey! Woher kommt dieses plötzliche Interesse an meiner Männlichkeit? Unbewusstes Wunschdenken vielleicht?" spottete Alex.

„Ja unterschwelliges Wunschdenken, aber deinerseits, schließlich musst du heute Nacht alleine verbringen. Was nebenbei bemerkt, nicht gerade deiner Gewohnheit entspricht" zuckersüß sah sie ihn an und klimperte mit den Augen.

„Benimm dich Claire McLeod, sonst nehme ich meine Überraschung wieder mit." drohte er ihr grinsend und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Also gut." gab Claire auf und bereitwillig schloss sie ihre Augen und streckte ihre Hände aus.

Alex sah sie an und wieder kroch dieses unbekannte und doch sehr angenehme Gefühl in ihm hoch. Claire saß einfach nur da und hatte einen gespannten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Vor lauter Neugierde fuhr sie sich mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen und knabberte an ihnen.

Wie hypnotisiert starrte Alex auf ihren Mund und der Wunsch diesen zu berühren wurde stärker. Eine Bewegung in seiner Jacke brachte ihn wieder zur Vernunft. Er nahm seine Überraschung heraus und legte sie in Claires Hände.

Überrascht fühlte Claire zuerst das Gewicht in ihren Händen und danach das Fell, das sich so flauschig und weich anfühlte.

Als sie spürte, wie eine etwas raue Zunge ihre Finger leckte, öffnete sie erstaunt ihre Augen.

Ein kleines Hundebaby blickte sie treuherzig an.

Seine Schnauzte war hellbraun, ebenso wie seine Beine dafür war der Rumpf des kleinen Hundes schwarz. Die Übergänge der beiden Farben waren fließend und sein Fell war glänzend.

„Ich habe ihn heute Morgen bei Jim Ferguson entdeckt. Jim wollte ihn loswerden und irgendwie konnte ich das nicht zulassen.

Dann hab ich an dich gedacht und dass du einen Hund auf Drovers sicher gebrauchen könntest." erklärter er ihr.

Seine wahren Beweggründe verschwieg er lieber.

Claire war zu allen immer sehr aufmerksam und nett, doch sie ließ immer noch niemand an sich heran.

Nur wenn sie verzweifelt, mut- und hoffnungslos war, ließ sie andere Menschen etwas an sich herankommen.

Deshalb hatte er an sie gedacht, als er diesen kleinen süßen Welpen entdeckt hatte. Er hoffte, dass Claire zu diesem Tier eine emotionale Bindung eingehen könnte, immerhin waren Hunde die besten Freunde des Menschen und treu bis in den Tod.

Claire streichelte das Tier sachte über den Kopf und dieser bewegte sich unruhig in ihren Händen.

Sie hob ihn auf den Arm und das kleine Kerlchen begann augenblicklich ihren Hals zu lecken.

Vergnügt warf Claire den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte.

Alex sah sie wieder so seltsam an und das Gefühl von vorhin kehrte zurück.

„Wie willst du ihn nennen?" fragte Alex.

Claire sah ihn an und hob den kleinen Hund hoch.

„Nun, wie ich sehe, ist er ein Männchen." stellte sie dabei fest.

Alex grinste und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Oh nein, sieh mich nicht so an. Ich nenne ihn bestimmt nicht Alex." sagte sie lachend.

„Oh schade, so hättest du nicht lügen müssen, wenn du allen erzählen würdest, dass du mit Alex das Bett teilst." foppte er sie.

„Keine Chance, weder dieser Kerl noch du werdet je in meinem Bett landen." erwiderte Claire immer noch lachend.

Alex fiel ihn ihr Lachen ein und setzte sich wieder.

Meg hatte durch Zufall ihr Gespräch belauscht und entfernte sich wieder ohne, dass die beiden sie gesehen hätten.

„Nun Claire, wie soll denn dein neuer Freund heißen?" wollte Alex nach einer Weile wissen.

Der kleine Hund war auf Claires Schoss eingeschlafen und sie sah auf ihn hinunter.

„Roy, ich denke, ich nenne ihn Roy." murmelte sie und wie zur Bestätigung drehte sich Roy auf den Rücken und streckte seine vier Pfoten von sich.

Belustigt sahen Claire und Alex auf das Bündel auf ihrem Schoss und lachten leise.

**24. Kapitel**

**Oktober 1995, Drovers Run**

Am folgenden Abend hatte Meg die Jungs und Liz zu sich ins Cottage gebeten und erzählte ihnen von dem Gespräch, das sie gestern unfreiwillig belauscht hatte.

Betroffen sahen sie sich an.

„Wenn Claire uns dieses Geld nicht geben hätte, könnte sie ihre Schule eröffnen." meinte Larry bestürzt.

Walter nickte und sah Meg erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich denke, wir alle haben unser Geld bereits im Geiste ausgeben, aber ich für meinen Teil, möchte Claire bei diesem Traum helfen.

Seit ich sie kenne, ist es das erste Mal, dass Claire etwas für sich wünscht. Ich glaube an sie und bin überzeugt, dass sie damit erfolgreich sein wird." schloss Meg. Zustimmendes Gemurmel erfüllte den Raum.

„Nun ich möchte die Euphorie nicht bremsen, aber auch wenn wir alle unser Geld ihr zurückgeben, wird es nicht reichen." gab Liz zu bedenken.

„Stimmt, aber es wäre ein Anfang." widersprach ihr Brian.

"Nun was wollen wir tun?" fragte Meg neugierig.

Ein einheitliches Grinsen bekam sie als Antwort.

Am nächsten Morgen warteten Meg, Larry, Brian, Walter, und Liz in der Küche auf Claire.

Als sie den Raum betrat, blieb sie erstaunt stehen.

„Was ist geschehen? Ist irgendetwas mit Bird?"

Claire hatte die Stute erst vor ein paar Monaten erworben und erst nach dem Kauf hatte sie festgestellt, dass sie trächtig war.

„Nein Claire, mit Bird ist alles in Ordnung... Wir... nun...wir müssen dir etwas sagen." stotterte Brian.

„Guten Morgen... huuu was ist denn hier los?" Alex war eben in die Küche gekommen und sah verwundert die Anwesenden an.

„Keine Ahnung, ich bin nur der Boss und der erfährt bekanntlich alles als letzter." informierte Claire ihn leicht sarkastisch.

„Ok, dann sag ich es eben." Meg hatte das Wort ergriffen und deutete Claire und Alex, dass sie sich hinsetzten sollten.

Sofort setzten die beiden sich hin.

„Nun Claire, ich habe vorgestern Nacht euer Gespräch belauscht. Nicht mit Absicht wohlgemerkt, aber egal, ich hab's getan. Und ich habe es den anderen erzählt.

Nun um es kurz zu machen, wir wollen dir das Geld zurück geben und du sollst damit deinen Traum erfüllen." Meg atmete aus und sah erwartungsvoll zu den beiden hin.

Geschockt sah Claire ihre Mitarbeiter an.

„Gut, dass ich sitze." murmelte sie benommen, während Alex zufrieden die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkte.

Claire brauchte einen Moment um das Gehörte zu verdauen. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Ich danke euch für euer Angebot, aber ich kann es nicht annehmen. Ihr habt es euch verdient." sagte Claire ernst.

Die Anwesenden sahen sie betroffen an.

„Nun Claire das überrascht mich nicht. So bist du nun mal und ich kann dich sogar verstehen. Aber ich habe einen anderen Vorschlag." meine Liz plötzlich und nun blickten sie alle gespannt an.

Liz griff in ihre Tasche und holte ein Stück Papier heraus und überreichte es zu aller Erstaunen, Alex.

„Ich kenne Claire gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie von niemandem Geld annimmt, aber vielleicht stimmt sie ja einer Partnerschaft zu."

Alex betrachtete den Scheck in seiner Hand und dann blickte er zu Claire.

„Danke Mom, aber ich nehme kein Geld von Harry." sagte er bitter und wollte den Scheck zurückgeben.

Den anderen war das Ganze nun etwas zu familiär und sie verdrückten sich unauffällig. Claire blieb neugierig sitzen.

„Alex nimm es und sei still. Nick nimmt ja dank dir auch Harrys Geld an. Du hast das gleiche Recht. Alles Weitere klärt ihr untereinander." befahl Liz barsch und ließ Claire und Alex allein.

Verwundert sah Alex auf die Stelle, wo vor wenigen Minuten seine Mutter gestanden hatte.

Leise hörte er Claires Lachen.

Wütend sah er sie an. „Amüsierst du dich?" fragte er gereizt.

„Eins muss man Liz lassen, sie hat einiges von Harry gelernt.

Mein Gott das war so raffiniert. Gibt dir Geld und zwingt dich dazu, mein Partner zu werden. Harry wäre stolz auf sie." bemerkte Claire nicht ohne Spott.

Alex musste ihr Recht geben und auch er fing an zu grinsen.

„Nun Claire, was hältst du davon? Wir zwei als Partner. Ryan-McLeod Horse Service. Und das mit Harrys Geld." sagte er auf einmal.

Claire sah ihn an und auf einmal spukte sie in ihre Handfläche.

„Warum nicht und wenn wir Harry noch so schön eins reinwürgen können, macht es doppelt Spaß!" bemerkte Claire grinsend „Aber es heißt McLeod-Ryan Horse Service." meinte sie schelmisch und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin.

Grinsend spukte er ebenfalls in seine Hand, ergriff ihre und besiegelte damit ihren Packt.

„Ok, du trainierst und ich kümmere mich um den Rest, Partner."

Zufrieden ließ er ihre Hand los und sah sich seine Handinnenfläche an.

Ein spitzbübisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Claire sah es und runzelte die Stirn.

„Was?" fragte sie angenervt.

„Interessant, wir haben soeben zum ersten Mal Körperflüssigkeiten ausgetauscht. So habe ich es noch nie gemacht." sagte er und machte sich schnell aus dem Staub.

Claire schnappte sich einen Lappen, der herumlag und warf es ihm hinterher.

„Mach das du raus kommst Alex Ryan!" rief sie ihm lachend nach.

Kopfschüttelnd schnappte sie sich eine Kaffeetasse und goss sich Kaffee ein.

Als sie aufsah, bemerkte sie ihren Vater, der sich mühsam in die Küche gerollt hatte. Er breites und schiefes Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht.

„Fang du nicht auch noch an, das war nur ein Witz." verteidigte sich Claire. Spöttisch hob Jack eine Augenbraue.

Genervt von diesem Blick ging Claire ihrer Arbeit nach.

**Juni 1996, Melbourne**

Tess und ihre beste Freundin Briony Masters genossen die Stadt und bummelten die Schaufenster entlang.

Ruth hatte nach langem Betteln zugestimmt, dass Tess mit Briony und ihrer Familie für vier Tage in Melbourne Urlaub machen konnte.

Die Eltern von Briony waren ziemlich locker drauf und ließen den Mädchen ihre Freiheiten.

So wie heute Abend, Briony´s Eltern waren in der Oper und die Mädchen hatten einen Flyer gefunden, der Werbung für eine Uni Party machte.

Zwar musste Briony Tess überzeugen dorthin zu gehen, doch nun freuten sich die beiden Achtzehnjährigen auf ihre erste Unifete.

Dass sie ohne Probleme zur Party gelangten, grenzte beinahe an ein Wunder. Niemand wunderte sich über deren Anwesenheit und die zwei amüsierten sich königlich.

Als dann ein Junge ihnen ein paar Drinks in die Hände drückte, war Briony nicht mehr aufzuhalten.

Tess hatte die veränderte Stimmung ihrer Freundin nicht gleich bemerkt, bis es zu spät war.

Briony war sturzbetrunken und hing nun kopfüber auf der Toilette.

Tess saß angewidert daneben und hielt Briony´s Haar hoch.

Sie verfluchte inzwischen diese saublöde Idee mit der Uniparty und wusste nicht, was sie als nächstes tun sollte.

Briony´s Eltern konnte sie ja schlecht anrufen und hier kannte sie niemanden, den sie um Hilfe bitten konnte.

Erschrocken sah sie hoch, als ein ziemlich angeheiterter Junge in die Toilette torkelte.

„Hey Mike, falsche Tür, das Männerklo ist hier drüben." hörte Tess ein andere Stimme sagen und gleich darauf lugte ein blonder hochgewachsener Junge entschuldigend ins Mädchenklo.

Erstaunt blieb er stehen und sah ungläubig auf das Mädchen hinunter.

„Du?" fragte er verdattert.

„Oh Gott sei dank. Du bist meine Rettung, kannst du mir helfen?" Tess sah überglücklich zu Nick hoch.

„Hey Kumpel kenscht du dasch Mädschen? Schüss die Kleine." nuschelte Mike und sah Nick mit glasigen Augen an.

„Ja ich kenne sie, komm geh zur Seite, du siehst ja, sie hat Probleme." fuhr Nick Mike an. Dieser verzog sich grummelnd aufs Männerklo.

„Hey was ist denn mit deiner Freundin?" fragt Nick Tess.

Sie verdrehte die Augen „Sie hat zuviel getrunken, wenn das ihre Eltern erfahren, bringen sie uns um." sagte Tess verzweifelt.

„Also gut ich bringe euch nach Hause!" bot Nick an und hob Briony über seine Schulter.  
Tess lächelte ihn dankbar an.  
„Wo wohnt ihr überhaupt?" fragte Nick.

„Im Melbourne Inn Hotel, morgen früh fahren wir wieder zurück nach Sydney." antwortet Tess.

„Ok, ich glaube ich weiß, wo das ist. Mein Wagen steht an der Ecke. Versuche dicht bei mir zu bleiben." fordertet Nick sie nun auf.

Sie brauchten eine Weile bis sie die Party verlassen konnten und mit viel Mühe verfrachtete Nick Briony auf den Rücksitz seines Fahrzeuges.

Stöhnend setzte er sich hinters Lenkrad.

„Hey deinem Bein geht es wirklich besser. So wie du Briony getragen hast." stellte Tess bewundernd fest.

„Ja, es hat lange gedauert, aber ich laufe schon fast normal. Aber eigentlich sollte ich nichts Schweres tragen." antwortet Nick ihr augenzwinkernd.

„Huuu, lass Briony nicht hören, dass du sie als schwer bezeichnest. Die fängt sonst gleich eine Diät an." wies Tess Nick zurecht, der leise lachte.

„Was treibt dich eigentlich nach Melbourne?" wollte Nick wissen.

„Nun Brionys Eltern sind für vier Tage hier hergekommen und sie haben mich gefragt, ob ich mitkommen wollte." erklärte sie ihm.

„Und hat dir die Stadt gefallen? „ fragte Nick.

„Oh ja, Melbourne ist ganz anders als Sydney, aber das weißt du ja selber. Was machst du eigentlich hier?" wollte nun Tess wissen.

„Ich studiere hier, aber ich bin in einem Jahr fertig!" antwortet Nick.

„Was? Du hast schon vier Jahre hinter dir?" hakte sie erstaunt nach.

„Nein, ich hab bis jetzt 2 Jahre studiert, aber ich konnte einige Leistungskurse absolvieren und so wurde mir ein Jahr erlassen. Deshalb beende ich das Studium ein Jahr früher als geplant." erläuterte Nick.

„Woww dann musst du ja wirklich schlau sein, ein Jahr früher!" meinte Tess bewundernd.

Nick grinste „Nicht unbedingt, aber ich hab eine starke Motivation um so schnell wie möglich mein Studium zu beenden." antwortete Nick ausweichend.

Fragend sah Tess ihn an, aber wagte nicht nach Details zu fragen.

Nick ließ die stumme Frage unbeantwortet.

„So wir sind da!" sagte Nick auf einmal und parkte sein Auto direkt vor dem Hoteleingang.

Glücklich da zu sein, stieg Tess schnell aus und Nick zog Briony sanft aus dem Wagen.

Er hob sie wieder über die Schulter und ignorierte den misstrauischen Blick des Nachtportiers.

Tess lächelte diesen zaghaft an „Sie hat zuviel getrunken! Bitte verraten sie uns nicht." flüsterte sie diesem zu.  
Dieser lächelte milde und nickte verständnisvoll.

Tess ging voraus und zeigte Nick den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie kramte den Schlüssel hervor und öffnete die Tür.

Nick ging hinein und legte das betrunkene Mädchen aufs Bett, dann drehte er sich um und sah Tess an.

„So, geschafft und keiner hat's mitbekommen." sagte er grinsend.

Genau in diesem Moment hörten sie wie im Nebenzimmer die Tür geöffnet wurde und Tess vernahm die Stimme von Brionys Vater.

„Ich sehe mal bei den Mädchen nach dem Rechten." hörten Tess und Nick dumpf aus dem Nebenzimmer.

Geschockt sahen Nick und Tess sich nun an.

Dann sprang Nick zu Brionys Bett, deckte sie zu und verschwand unter deren Bett. Tess rannte zu ihrem Bett und schlüpfte unter ihre Bettdecke und löschte das Licht.

Keinen Moment zu früh, den gleich darauf ging das Licht wieder an

„Brie, Tess schlaft ihr schon?" Mister Masters sah erstaunt, dass die Beiden bereits am schlafen waren.

Tess grunze etwas und blinzelte mit den Augen.

„Mister Masters? Ihr seid schon zurück?" fragte sie und versuchte, so verschlafen wie möglich zu klingen.

„Ja, wir sind eben erst gekommen! Ich bin überrascht, dass ihr bereits im Bett seid." meinte Brionys Vater erstaunt.

„Brie fühlte sich nicht so gut und hat sich gegen neun Uhr hingelegt. Der Fernseher hat sie gestört und deshalb bin ich eben auch eingeschlafen." sagte Tess etwas wirr.

„Was hat sie denn?" fragte Mister Masters und wollte bereits aufs Bett seiner Tochter zugehen.

„Nichts, nur das letzte Eis war wohl doch zuviel." sagte Tess schelmisch und hoffte, dass er ihr das abnahm. 

Er grinste wissend und ging wieder zurück zur Verbindungstür „Ja, ja, das kenne ich, Brie kann 102 Jahre alt werden und wird es nie lernen, dass man abends kein Eis essen darf!" sagte er belustig

„Gute Nacht Tess, schlaf gut." ergänzte er noch und dann schloss er die Tür.

Tess blieb noch einen Moment lang liegen und erst als sie sicher war, dass niemand mehr herein kam, schlüpfte sie wieder aus dem Bett.

Nick kroch nun ebenfalls aus seinem Versteck und stand auf. „Huuuu, das war aber knapp! Ich verschwinde wohl besser, bevor sie mich noch entdecken." flüsterte er und ging zu Tür.

Tess hatte ihm zugenickt und sah, wie sich die Tür langsam zuzog.

Auf einmal rannte sie zu dieser hin und riss sie wieder auf.

Überrascht sah Nick, der bereits einige Schritte von der Tür weg war, sie an.  
Schnell überwand Tess die Distanz, stand auf ihre Zehenspitzen und hauchte Nick einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast." murmelte sie dabei.

„Bitte gern geschehen." meinte Nick verlegen und ging schnell in Richtung Fahrstuhl.

Tess ging wieder hinein und lehnte sich verträumt an die Zimmertür.

Dann riss sie die Augen auf „Verdammt" sagte sie und öffnete schnell wieder die Tür, doch Nick war bereits weg.

Schnell lief sie zum Fahrstuhl und es kam ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit bis der endlich kam.

Nick winkte dem Portier zu, als ihm etwas einfiel. Er näherte sich diesem und grinste ihn verlegen an.

„Sie wissen nicht zufällig wie die Mädchen heißen, die ich vorhin hierher begleitet habe?" fragte er.

Der Portier schüttelte den Kopf „Junger Mann, auch wenn ich es wüsste, ich dürfte es ihnen nicht sagen. Sie verstehen, Diskretion." sagte der entschuldigend.

Nick ließ die Schultern fallen, nickte verständnisvoll und ging hinaus.

„Du verdammter Idiot, du hast schon wieder vergessen zu fragen, wie sie heißt!!!" fluchte er leise, stieg in sein Auto und fuhr los.

Genau in diesem Moment rannte Tess hinaus und sah nur noch sein Rücklicht. „Verdammt." fluchte sie und ging zum Nachtportier.

„Der junge Mann, der eben hier war, er hat ihnen nicht zufällig gesagt, wie er heißt?" fragte sie ihn aufgeregt.

„Nein Miss, aber er hat nach ihrem Namen gefragt, aber ich darf ihn ja nicht sagen. Sie wissen ja wir haben da unsere Vorschriften." verneinte er entschuldigend.

„Oh" meinte Tess, bedankte sich und trotte wütend zum Fahrstuhl hin.

Der Portier sah ihr belustigt hinter her.

„Diese Jungen Leute, wenn denen der Kopf nicht angewachsen wäre. würden sie den auch noch vergessen." murmelte er belustig.

**25. Kapitel**

**Juni 1996, Drovers Run**

„Du hast was?" entsetzt sah Alex seinen Bruder an.

Claire saß in ihrem Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa und lachte leise.

„Claire, hör auf zu lachen, ich finde das nicht besonders witzig!" fuhr Alex Claire an, was diese nur noch mehr anstachelte.

„Nick, du bist der intelligentere von uns zweien." sagte Alex.

„Wie wahr, wie wahr!" fiel ihm die lachende Claire dazwischen.

Nick musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht in Claires Lachen einzufallen. Mühsam sah er Alex ernst an.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht!" schimpfte Alex weiter.

„Jetzt hör aber auf Alex, du übertreibst maßlos!" wies ihn Claire, immer noch grinsend, zurecht. „Nick hat doch nur zwei Mädchen in Not geholfen! Wo ist das Problem?" wollte sie wissen.

Nick war gestern von der Uni gekommen und genoss nun seine Semesterferien.

Er hatte ihnen von der Abschlussparty erzählt, auf welcher er dieses Mädchen wieder getroffen hatte und ihr aus ihrer heiklen Situation geholfen hatte.

Dass sich nun ausgerechnet Alex als Moralapostel aufspielte, fand Claire amüsant.

„Claire du willst es einfach nicht verstehen! Nick hätte verhaftet werden können, oder noch schlimmer wegen Verführung von Minderjährigen angeklagt werden!

Wenn der Vater ihn nun entdeckt hätte, oder im nachhinein alles herausfindet!?

Mein Gott, Nick ich hätte dir mehr Verstand zugetraut." wetterte Alex weiter.

Claire hatte nun wirklich genug. Alex drehte hier wegen einer harmlosen Begebenheit völlig durch.

„Das ist doch lächerlich, komm wieder runter Alex!

Erstens: Den Mädchen ist nichts geschehen und Nick hat sich richtig verhalten.

Zweitens: Wir wissen ja gar nicht wie alt die Mädchen waren!

Drittens: Nick kann gar nichts geschehen, da sie seinen Namen nicht kennen!

Ich verstehe nicht, warum du deswegen einen solchen Aufstand machst." warf Claire ein.

„Das einzige was du ihm vorwerfen kannst, ist grenzenlose Dummheit."

Nick sah sie beleidigt an und Alex schnappte nach Luft.

„Ist doch wahr! Mensch Nick, du hast das Mädchen nun zum dritten Mal getroffen und jedes Mal hast du vergessen sie nach ihrem Namen zu fragen! Wieviele Chancen soll dir das Schicksal denn noch geben?" meinte Claire trocken.

„Oh so vielen wie euch beiden, vielleicht?" antwortete Nick frech.

Beide sahen Nick verwirrt an.

„Wie meinst du das?" hakte Alex nach.

„Oh nichts weiter, aber ich denke nicht, dass diejenigen, die im Glashaus sitzen, mit Steinen werfen sollten." sagte Nick selbstgefällig.

„Ähm? Habe ich irgendetwas verpasst?" wollte nun Claire wissen.

„Ihr sprecht von Dummheit, nun fasst euch an die eigene Nase und dann erkennt ihr zwei vielleicht endlich die Wahrheit.

Uns anderen ist es nämlich schon längst klar." mit diesen Worten ließ er die beiden einfach stehen und ging in die Küche um etwas zu trinken.

Genervt nahm er eine Flasche Bier aus dem Kühlschrank.

Alex war ihm gefolgt und sah ihn auffordernd an.

„Was genau hast du vorhin gemeint?" fragte Alex sauer.

„Oh Alex, siehst du es nicht oder willst du es nicht sehen?! Du und Claire!

Was ist eigentlich zwischen euch beiden? Freundschaft allein sicher nicht." meinte Nick.

„Spinnst du? Was soll der Quatsch? Claire und ich sind Freunde." wehrte sich Alex.

„Bla bla bla. Komm schon Alex, das geht über Freundschaft hinaus.

Ihr holt euch immer gegenseitig die Kohlen aus dem Feuer.

Kommt ein Kerl Claire zu nahe, benimmst du dich wie ein Bodyguard.

Wenn das keine Liebe ist?" meinte Nick spöttisch.

„Klar liebe ich Claire." stellte Alex fest.

Nick sah ihn überrascht mit offenem Mund an. "Du... du... gibst...es ...zu." stotterte er.

„Klar doch und Claire liebt mich. Aber nicht so wie du denkst. Claire ist neben dir, die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben. Euch beiden vertraue ich blind.

Klar habe ich Gefühle für Claire, aber es sind keine von romantischer Natur.

Liebe ist vergänglich, kleiner Bruder, Freundschaft bleibt ein Leben lang.

Dass Claire eine Frau ist, verwirrt euch, aber ich sehe sie nicht als solche, sie ist Claire, mein bester Freund." stellte Alex klar.

„Aber sicher doch, rede dir das nur schön weiter ein." erwiderte Nick spöttisch.

„Es ist aber so Nick." hörte er nun eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Claire war unbemerkt in die Küche getreten.

„Alex und ich sind kein Paar und werden auch nie eins werden. Ich habe mit diesem Kapitel in meinem Leben abgeschlossen!

Was aber nicht heißt, dass du dumm bist! Drei Mal Nick, drei Mal! " sagte Claire leise lachend und ging mit einer Flasche Bier, die ihr Alex gereicht hatte, wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Beide konnten immer noch ihr schadenfreudiges Lachen hören.

Alex sah Nick an und grinste dabei, verwirrt sah Nick seinen Bruder an.

„Was meinte sie damit, dass dieses Kapitel abgeschlossen ist?"

Alex heitere Stimmung schlug sofort um. „Erinnerst du dich noch an Gary und was er mit Claire gemacht hatte?" sagte Alex düster.

Nick nickte. Er hatte diesen Abend nie vergessen und Claires Ausdruck im Gesicht auch nicht. "Oh... du meinst..." begann er.

„Ja... Claire wurde damals tief verletzt und lässt niemand mehr an sich heran. Weder körperlich, noch emotional. Manchmal, nur wenn es ihr nicht gut geht, lässt sie sich in den Arm nehmen.

Deshalb habe ich ihr ja auch Roy besorgt." erklärte Alex bedrückt.

Nick verstand, er hatte geahnt, dass Claire diese schlimme Sache nie richtig überwunden hatte, doch dass ihre seelische Verletzung so tief ging, hatte er nicht vermutet. „Oh Mann und das alles wegen diesem Arsch." murmelte Nick.

"Ja und deshalb halte ich immer ein Auge auf die Männer in ihrer Nähe." erklärte Alex. „Und nun komm, lass uns zurückgehen und erzähl mit von deiner Unbekannten, du Dummkopf." zog ihn Alex nun auf.

Zusammen gingen sie zurück zu Claire ins Wohnzimmer.

„Was macht eigentlich euer Horse Service?" fragte Nick nur um nun das Thema zu wechseln.

Claires Augen blitzten auf. „Gut, um nicht zu sagen, hervorragend." sagte Claire stolz. „Ja wirklich, in den letzten sechs Monaten haben wir fünf Pferde ausgebildet und haben gut dabei verdient." ergänzte Alex.

„Nicht genug scheint mir, ihr habt immer noch kein Schild, das euch auszeichnet." meinte Nick spöttisch.

Betreten sahen Claire und Alex zu Boden.

„Nun, das hat verschiedene Gründe." sagte Claire verlegen.

„Und welche?" hakte Nick nach.

„Einer davon ist die Gewohnheit." antwortete sie ausweichend.

Nick lachte „Gewohnheit?"

„Es... nun... es kommt mir seltsam vor." gab Claire zu.

Alex genoss es, ihr zuzusehen wie sie sich um eine konkrete Antwort wand.

Er hatte dieses Gespräch bereits ein paar Mal hinter sich und ihre Ausreden waren dabei immer absurder geworden, nun war er gespannt wie sich Claire aus dieser Affäre ziehen wollte.

„Alex, sag doch auch was." bettelte sie ihn an, doch Alex verschränkte belustigt seine Arme hinter den Kopf und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Oh nein McLeod, ich bin selber sehr gespannt auf deine Antwort." meinte Alex grinsend. Genervt rollte Claire mit den Augen.

„Also du sprachst von Gewohnheit. Wie meinst du das?" wollte nun Nick wissen.

„Ach ihr seid unmöglich! Warum kannst du es nicht einfach hinnehmen!" blaffte Claire die Brüder an.

Ein spöttisches Grinsen war deren Antwort.

„Also?" fragte Nick.

„Hast du versucht den Nachtportier zu bestechen? Ich meine um den Namen von dem Mädchen zu erfahren!" wich Claire aus.

„Netter Versuch Claire. Warum willst du kein Schild?" Nick war nicht auf Claires Ablenkung eingegangen und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Ich finde es seltsam, wenn am Eingang auf einmal mein Name stehen soll." gab sie schuldbewusst zu.

Überrascht sahen sich nun Alex und Nick an.

„Endschuldige Claire, aber ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen." meinte Alex.

„Seit ich mich erinnern kann stand da immer:

**Drovers Run **

**Jack McLeod**

Wenn nun mein Name daneben stehen würde, ich weiß nicht, es fühlt sich falsch an! Als würde ich ihm Drovers wegnehmen. Er ist schließlich hier der Boss.

Dad ist Drovers Run. Ich bin da nur so hinein gerutscht.

Ich habe die Farm nicht verdient! Könnt ihr das verstehen?" sagte Claire gepresst.

Alex setzte sich zu ihr.

„Claire manchmal bist du echt kompliziert! Warum hast du das nicht bereits am Anfang gesagt! Und ich dachte, es liegt an mir."

„Wie kommst du denn auf so eine verrückte Idee?" fragte Claire nach.

„Nun, du hast ja immer so eine Terz um die Namenreihenfolge gemacht.

Mal McLeod/Ryan, dann Ryan/McLeod und dann wieder anders herum.

Gott, mir wurde manchmal schwindlig dabei und dann dachte ich, es liegt daran, dass du unserer Partnerschaft nicht traust, du weißt schon wegen Harry!" gab Alex ehrlich zu.

„Gott und ihr zwei nennt mich dumm!

Egal welcher Name zuerst steht, hauptsache es steht ein Schild am Eingang.

Heiratet doch, dann ist wenigstens Frage der Nachnamen geklärt!

Und wegen deinem Vater und seinen Gefühlen, frag ihn doch einfach. So schwer ist das doch nicht." regte sich Nick auf.

Belustigt sahen nun Claire und Alex Nick an.

„Nicht schwerer als nach einem Namen zu fragen." antworteten beide gemeinsam.

Der Blick, den sie nun von Nick kassierten, war mehr als deutlich und sie mussten herzhaft darüber lachen.

Was die drei nicht ahnen konnten war, dass Jack McLeod ihre Unterhaltung belauscht hatte und neben seinen, von Tränen schimmernden Augen, zierte ein stolzes Lächeln seine Lippen.

Am nächsten Morgen sah Nick Alex und Claire bei ihrer Arbeit mit den Pferden zu, als Meg zu ihm kam.

„Nick, Jack möchte dich gerne sprechen." sagte sie.

Erstaunt sah er Meg an „Was will er denn von mir?" fragte Nick.

Meg grinste „Nun geh zu ihm und finde es heraus." meinte sie locker und ging zum Hühnerstall hinüber.

Nick schnaubte und machte sich auf dem Weg ins Haus, wo Jack bereits auf ihn wartete.

„Hi Jack, wie geht es dir heute?" fragte Nick höflich.

„Guut Nick. Isch hab geschtern euer Geschpräch gehööörht und brausche nuun deine Hieelfe." brachte Jack mühsam heraus.

„Und wie kann ich dir helfen Jack?" wollte Nick wissen.

Mit schelmischen Augen sah Jack ihn an und in Nicks Gesicht breitete sich ein verschwörerisches Grinsen aus.

**August 1996, Drovers Run**

Nicks Ferien vergingen wie im Flug und an seinem letzten Abend waren alle auf Drovers zusammen gekommen, um sich mit einem BBQ von Nick zu verabschieden.

Sie saßen gemütlich zusammen und die Jungs nahmen Nick immer noch wegen seiner verpassten Chance, den Namen des Mädchens herauszufinden, hoch.

Alex hatte keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, um Nick immer wieder damit aufzuziehen und so hatten alle von seinem Missgeschick erfahren.

Vor allem Walter machte sich einen Spaß daraus, Nick zu foppen. Er warf nur so um sich mit Mädchennamen und fragte Nick andauernd, ob das Girl ein Vanessa Gesicht hatte, oder ein Victoria, Shelley, Roberta, Lucy, Mary, Beyla, Charlotte, Angela Typ sei.

Claire hatte langsam Mitleid mit Nick, doch sie amüsierte sich einfach zu sehr darüber wie die Jungs Nick foppten. So wie es eben in einer Familie sein sollte.

Auch Jack saß mit ihnen draußen und erfreute sich an der ausgelassenen Stimmung.

Unauffällig nickte er Nick zu und dieser entfernte sich unbemerkt.

Er blieb nicht lange weg und kam mit einem breiten Grinsen zurück.

Alex sah es und runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn.

„Wo warst du?" fragte er.

„Oh, ich musste etwas erledigen." antwortete Nick.

„Und was?" wollte nun Claire ebenfalls wissen.

„Nichts Wichtiges, ich musste nur etwas anbringen." erwiderte er vage.

„Was musstest du denn anbringen, vor allem um diese Zeit?" hakte nun auch Liz nach.

„Ich weiß es, ich weiß es." platzte Jodi heraus und hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab.

Flehend sah sie Nick an „Bitte, bitte, bitte darf ich es ihnen verraten?" bettelte sie.

Nick und Jack grinsten über Jodis Vorfreude.

Jack nickte und Claire bemerkte diese stumme Kommunikation der Drei.

„Ihr steckt alle unter einer Decke, nicht wahr?" stellte sie fest.

„Komm schon Jodi, willst du es mir nicht erzählen?" lockte Claire das fünfzehnjährige Mädchen.

„Ne ne, Claire diesmal habe ich dicht gehalten! Ganze vier Wochen lang! Niemand hat es mitbekommen bäh.." frohlockte der blondgelockte Teenager.

„Woww... Jodi vier Wochen! Meine Güte, du musst ja inzwischen fast platzen. Du Arme, so lange musstest du uns allen etwas vorenthalten und wir haben es einfach nicht geschnallt." lobte Alex die aufgedrehte Jodi.

„Ja finde ich auch. Als Jack mich um Hilfe gebeten hat, fand ich das so aufregend. ICH, Jodi Fontaine durfte ihm und Nick bei ihrem Projekt helfen.

Das musste ich ja auch, denn Jack kann ja nicht selber ...mhmpfhh..." weiter kam Jodi nicht, denn Nick hatte sie von hinten gepackt und mit seiner Hand ihren Mund verschlossen.

„Netter Versuch, Alex." meinte Nick belustigt.

Jodi strampelt sich frei und funkelte Alex beleidigt an, da ihr soeben klar wurde, was er versucht hatte.

„Ich mag dich nicht mehr Alex! Das war ganz fies von dir!" warf sie ihm vor.

Alex zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern „Es war einen Versuch wert, Jodi. Wir wissen ja alle, dass du nichts für dich behalten kannst." stellte er dabei trocken fest.

Claire schlug ihm auf die Schulter.

„Ja Alex, das war wirklich nicht nett. Ich finde dich auch nicht mehr nett.

Die arme Jodi! Der eine Ryan horcht sie aus und der andere greift sie körperlich an! Komm her meine Kleine und lass dich trösten." bot Claire an. Natürlich hatte sie dabei ihre Hintergedanken, die Jodi durchschaute.

„Ha ha Claire, ich bin fünfzehn Jahre alt und nicht blöd! Du umarmst selten jemanden und ganz sicher nicht, um mich zu trösten." blaffte Jodi sie an.

Schelmisch sah Claire Jodi an „Hast du mich nun auch nicht mehr lieb?" fragte sie scheinheilig.

"Pfff" antwortete Jodi pappig.

Jack hatte dem Ganzen belustigt zugesehen, aber nun hatte er genug.

„Lascht Schodi in Ruhe, Nick und isch haben esch geplant.

Wollt ihr nischt wischen, wasch esch ischt?" fragte Jack neugierig.

„Also Dad mach es nicht so spannend. Was ist nun Nicks Abschiedsgeschenk?" wollte Claire wissen.

„Nun dafür müsst ihr in eure Wagen einsteigen." erklärte ihnen Nick.

Folgsam, aber dennoch neugierig, stiegen alle ein und fuhren Nick und Jack hinterher.

Sie fuhren zur Strasse, wo sich die Auffahrt zu Drovers Run befand.

Nick hielt an und die Kolonne hinter ihm, tat es ihm gleich. Neugierig stiegen alle aus und blickten Nick an. Jack zog es vor, im Wagen sitzen zu bleiben. Seine körperliche Verfassung erschwerte ihm das lästige Ein- und Aussteigen, aber er wollte Claires und Alex Gesicht sehen, wenn sie die Überraschung zu Gesicht bekamen.

„Was machen wir hier? Es ist dunkel und ich kann fast nichts erkennen." maulte Alex.

„So kommt her und stellt euch auf." befahl Nick und ignorierte Alex Einwand.

In dem Moment schaltete Jack das Fernlicht an Nicks Auto ein.

Im hellen Licht sahen sie, dass gleich neben der Milchtonne, die als Briefkasten diente, ein verhülltes Etwas stand.

„Also wie ich bereit vor einiger Zeit angemerkt hatte, fehlt hier ein eindeutiges Schild, welches auf das Ausbildungszentrum von Claire und Alex hinweist.

Nach dem Claire mir ihre Bedenken mitgeteilt hatte, kam Jack die ideale Lösung in den Sinn." informierte sie Nick.

Claire ahnte nun, was sich unter dem Tuch verbarg und sah nachdenklich zu ihrem Vater hinüber.

„Nick hör auf zu labern und zeig uns die Überraschung." motzte Alex und Larry, Brian, Walter, Liz und Meg nickten zustimmend.

„Okay, dann ohne Umschweife." gab sich Nick geschlagen und zog an dem Tuch.

Alle sahen zufrieden die Überraschung an.

**Drovers Run**

**J. & C.L. McLeod**

**MR Horse Service**

**C.L. McLeod & A.M. Ryan**

Gerührt las Claire das Schild, dann ging sie zu ihrem Vater.

„Ist das wirklich in Ordnung für dich?" fragte Claire nach.

„Schischer dosch Claire, nischt isch bin Droversch Run.

WIR schhinds Droversch." sagte er schwerfällig.

Alex bedankte sich bei Nick und Jack und Claire tat es ihm nach.

Eine Zeitlang blieb Claire davor stehen und genoss insgeheim den Anblick.

Buchstabe für Buchstabe las sie es sich durch.

Dann stutzte sie. „Sag mal Alex, wofür steht eigentlich das M?" fragte sie gespannt.

Während Liz und Nick leise lachten, verzog Alex das Gesicht.

„Oh so schlimm?" fragte Claire und sah ihn mitleidig an, aber in ihrer Stimme war deutlich der Spott zu hören.

**26. Kapitel**

**August 1996, Sydney**

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Miss Silverman, aber der Krebs ist wieder da und er hat sich bereits stark ausgebreitet." der Arzt sah Ruth mit dem typisch mitleidigen Mediziner Blick an.

Geschockt hörte Ruth seine Worte und jedes einzelne davon sickerte ganz langsam in ihr Bewusstsein.

Der Krebs war wieder da! Mehr noch, er war aggressiver als das letzte Mal!

Sie atmete tief durch und dann hob sie den Blick.

„Was gedenken sie dagegen zu tun?" fragte sie sachlich.

„Nun, wir beginnen sofort mit einer hochdosierten Chemotherapie und Medikamenten." erklärte er ihr.

„Und wie stehen diesmal meine Chancen?" wollte Ruth wissen.

Der Arzt sah sie ernst an und Ruth begriff.

„So schlecht? Wie lange?" fragte sie tonlos.

„Miss Silverman, die Therapien sind inzwischen sehr gut und wir haben ja noch andere Alternativen!" beschwichtigte sie der Arzt.

„Wie lange?" wiederholte Ruth.

„Nun so genau kann man das nicht sagen. Ich kenne Fälle die jahrelang mit der richtigen Medikation..." wich der Mediziner wieder aus.

„Ich bin kein kleines Kind, Doc. Ich habe ihnen eine einfache Frage gestellt.

Sprechen sie von Jahren?" hakte sie nach und langsam schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ein Jahr?" wollte sie nun wissen und wieder schüttelte er zaghaft mit seinem Kopf.

„Demnach Monate." stellte Ruth bitter fest.

„Es ist nicht so, dass wir keine Hoffnung haben..." begann der Arzt und Ruth Blick ließ ihn verstummen.

Offen sah er sie an „Miss Silverman, Ruth... denken sie über einen weit ausgedehten Urlaub nach. Orte, die sie schon immer einmal sehen wollten. Es könnte ihre letzte Möglichkeit sein." meinte er traurig.

Ruth lächelte milde „Danke für ihre Ehrlichkeit. Damit kann ich etwas anfangen."

„Ich stehe ihnen jederzeit zur Verfügung. Hier, meine Privatnummer und die untere Nummer ist die meines Pagers. Ruth, ich meine es ernst, ich bin immer für sie da, Tag und Nacht."

Dankbar sah sie ihn an und nahm die Visitenkarte entgegen.

„Danke, aber ich werde meine Tochter nehmen und befolge ihren Rat. Ich werde weggehen und mit Tess die Welt ansehen, solange ich kann." sagte sie bitter und verlies das Büro des Mediziner für immer.

Als Tess am Abend nachhause kam, saß ihre Mutter bereits auf den gepackten Koffern.

Erstaunt sah Tess ihre Mutter an.

"Was..." begann sie doch Ruth unterbrach sie.

"Wir werden verreisen." sagte Ruth.

„Hä? Aber...aber... wohin...für wie lange?" fragte Tess überrascht.

„Überall und bis wir nicht mehr können!" antwortete Ruth und lächelte.

„Mom, das geht nicht... Ich fange im September mit der Uni an...ich kann nicht einfach so weggehen?" widersprach ihr Tess.

„Tess, es gibt Dinge im Leben, die darf man nicht aufschieben. Irgendwann könnte es zu spät sein." antwortete Ruth mystisch.

Tess sah ihre Mutter an und versuchte in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen. Dann erinnerte sie sich, was für ein Tag heute war.

„Mom, was ist bei der Untersuchung herausgekommen?" fragte sie bitter.

Tränen sammelten sich in Ruth Augen und Tess brauchte keine Antwort mehr. Sie hatte verstanden. Der Krebs war wieder da und ihre Mutter wollte diesmal nicht mehr kämpfen.

„Warum willst du aufgeben Mom? Das letzte Mal haben wir es auch hinbekommen!" forderte Tess sie auf.

„Ich möchte die Zeit, die mir bleibt nicht im Krankenhaus verplempern Tess!

Diesmal ist es anders. Er hat sich bereits ausgebreitet und der Arzt hat mir keine große Perspektive gegeben.

Wir wollten immer zusammen verreisen und uns die Welt ansehen. Ich möchte mir diesen letzten Wunsch mit dir erfüllen! Bitte Tess, akzeptiere meine Entscheidung und lass uns gehen." bat Ruth Tess.

Tess wollte sich nicht geschlagen geben, doch ein Blick in das Gesicht ihrer Mutter ließ ihren Protest im Keime ersticken.  
Der flehende Blick und die Angst, die Tess in den Augen ihre Mutter las, waren mehr als deutlich.

„Okay! Lass uns fahren!" gab sie nach. Ruth umarmte dankbar ihre Tochter, während die pure Verzweiflung sich in Tess Gesicht breit machte.

Sie wusste, dass ihr nur noch wenige Zeit mit ihr blieb und dass sie danach ganz alleine auf der Welt war.

Die kleine leise Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, die leise flüsterte: „Du hast noch eine andere Familie!" überhörte Tess rigoros.

**März 1998, Indien**

Tess stand neben dem aufgebahrten Körper ihrer Mutter und sah zu, wie die Flammen langsam aber ungehindert, die sterbliche Hülle, die einst Ruth Silverman-McLeod gehörte, verschlangen.

Sie war von ihr gegangen! Ihre Mutter war gestorben. Neunzehn Monate hatte sie dem Krebs widerstanden, bevor er sie gestern Nacht heimtückisch getötet hatte.

Neunzehn Monate! Eine Zeit, in denen Mutter und Tochter so viel erlebt hatten.

Sie hatten Europa besucht und sich vom Norden in Richtung Süden durchgearbeitet.

Sie hatten in Dänemark angefangen und alle Länder besucht, bis sie in der Türkei ankamen. Von da aus besuchten sie die verschiedenen Länder Asiens und waren vor wenigen Wochen in Indien gelandet.

Ruth wollte noch so vieles sehen. Den afrikanischen Kontinent, Amerika und nun war sie in Indien gestorben. Tess sah in das Feuer und ihre Augen brannten. Vor Trauer, Wut und dem Gefühl des Verlassenseins.

Anjali trat zu ihr und legte Tess eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Tess sah die alte Frau an, diese nickte ihr zu und nahm sie an die Hand.

Tess ließ sich einfach so mitziehen und sie gingen in Anjalis Haus.

Hier angekommen übergab ihr die weise Frau einen Brief und ließ sie alleine.

Betäubt nahm Tess den Brief und erkannte auf dem Umschlag die Schrift ihrer Mutter. Langsam öffnete sie den Brief.

_Meine über alles geliebte Tess,_

_bitte weine nicht um mich. Endlich wurde der Schmerz von mir genommen und ich konnte in Frieden sterben. _

_Ich bin den Göttern dankbar, dass ich meine letzten Monate mit dir verbringen konnte. _

_Dich bei mir zu haben, war mir das Wichtigste in meinem Leben._

_Und nun lasse ich dich zurück. Alleine in einer harten und kalten Welt._

_Liebste Tess, du musst nicht mit deinem Schicksal hadern._

_Denn du bist nicht alleine. _

_Endlich habe ich den Mut gefunden, den ich zu Lebzeiten nie hatte._

_Du erinnerst dich vielleicht nicht mehr daran, aber du hast noch einen Vater und eine Schwester. _

_Dein Vater hat nie aufgehört an dich zu denken und hat dir regelmäßig geschrieben. _

_Ich war aber feige und habe die Briefe immer wieder zurück geschickt. Bis ich ihm vor einigen Jahren befohlen habe, dies endlich zu unterlassen._

_Bitte verzeih mir meine Schwäche, aber meine Angst dich an deinen Vater zu verlieren, war einfach zu groß._

_Ich hatte dir einmal von ihm erzählt und dir vielleicht ein falsches Bild von ihm vermittelt._

_Ich würde mir sehr wünschen, dass du den Mut aufbringen kannst um Jack und Claire zu besuchen. Sie sind nun das Einzige was du noch an Familie hast._

_Sei nicht zu stolz wie ich und begehe nicht meine Fehler, mein Kind!_

_Die Farm deines Vaters heißt Drovers Run in der Nähe von Gungellan._

_Gehe zu ihm und lerne ihn kennen. Wer weiß, vielleicht findest du über ihn auch deine Schwester._

_Falls du sie finden solltest, richte ihr aus, dass es nie meine Absicht war, mein Versprechen zu brechen._

_Wenn es in meiner Macht gestanden hätte, hätte ich sie an diesem Tag mitgenommen._

_Liebste Tess,_

_Unser gemeinsames Leben war nie einfach und ich war dir nicht immer die Mutter, die ich für dich sein wollte._

_Das, was mich am meisten bedrückt ist deine Einstellung, die du meinetwegen zu der Liebe hast._

_Als du vierzehn Jahre alt warst, sagtest du, dass du der Liebe keine Chance geben willst. _

_Ich dachte damals, dass du deine Meinung irgendwann einmal ändern würdest. Doch das hast du nicht. _

_Du bist eine erwachsene junge Frau geworden und hast dich der Liebe immer noch verschlossen. _

_Tess glaube mir, jemanden zu lieben ist das schönste Geschenk, das dir das Universum machen kann._

_Bitte verschenke diese Gabe nicht aus Angst. _

_Wenn du jemanden findest, der dein Innerstes berührt und der deine Gefühle in Aufruhr versetzt, dann greif zu und halte diesen Menschen fest. _

_Lieben und geliebt zu werden sind die stärksten Gefühle zu denen der Mensch fähig ist._

_Bitte verschließe dich nicht diesen Gefühlen und gebe dich ihnen hin!_

_Mein geliebte Tochter,_

_Ich werde immer bei dir sein und über dich wachen._

_Werde glücklich in deinem Leben und wage es zu Leben._

_Suche deine Familie, lass sie in dein Herz und richte Claire, meinem kleinen Mäuschen aus, dass sie immer im meinem Herzen war, ebenso euer Vater._

_Ich liebe dich _

_Mom._

Tess faltete den Brief sorgfältig wieder zusammen.

Lange saß sie einfach nur da und dann begann sie zu weinen.

**20. August 1998, Drovers Run**

Vier Monate hatte Tess gebraucht um den Mut aufzubringen und den letzten Wunsch ihrer Mutter zu erfüllen.

Nun stand sie vor der Eingangstüre eines Hauses, das bereits bessere Tage gesehen haben musste.

Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus und hob die Hand um an der Tür zu klopfen.

Das Klopfen hörte sich unnatürlich laut an und Tess wartete gespannt darauf, dass sich die Tür öffnete. Doch nichts geschah! Sie wiederholte es einige Male und immer passierte noch nichts.

Enttäuscht blickte sie die schwere Türe an.

„War ja klar, dass, wenn ich so etwas Blödes vorhabe, es schief geht!" murmelte sie. „Ist wohl ein Wink des Schicksals. Ich soll sie eben nicht kennen lernen!"

Sie wandte sich vom Haus ab und ging zu ihrem Auto.

Langsam stieg sie ein und fuhr die Auffahrt wieder hinunter.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm sie am Horizont eine Bewegung wahr und sah genauer in diese Richtung.

Tess hielt an und stieg aus.

Eine Gruppe von Reitern kam den Hügel hinunter. Eine Person löste sich von der Gruppe und ritt nun auf sie zu.

Je näher diese kam, umso deutlicher konnte man erkennen, dass es sich um eine Frau handelte.

Tess Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Sie beobachtete, wie sich die restliche Gruppe nun auch in ihre Richtung bewegte.

Claire kam der Fremden näher und verlangsamte ihr Tempo. Sie sah eindeutig nach Stadt aus und wollte diese zierliche Person nicht mit ihrem Pferd erschrecken. Langsam kam sie näher.

Claire sah zuallererst die blonden gewellten langen Haare, die sich im Wind aufbauschten.

Die junge Frau sah sie ziemlich nervös an.

„Hi, kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte Claire.

Tess sah sie sprachlos an. Sobald sie ihr Gesicht ausgemacht hatte, waren ihre frühesten Kindheitserinnerungen über Tess hereingebrochen.

Ein kleines Mädchen, mit fröhlichen blauen Augen, wie sie diese Frau, die sie so freundlich vom Pferd aus begrüßte, hatte.

Tess atmete tief ein. „Claire?" fragte sie unsicher.

Diese sah sie erstaunt an. „Ja?"

Claire sah sie aufmerksam an. Irgendetwas regte sich in ihrem Gedächtnis. Alles an dieser Fremden kam ihr so vertraut vor.

„Du erkennst mich nicht! Nun, ich hätte dich auch nicht gleich erkannt!" plapperte Tess gleich darauf los, unfähig sich richtig vorzustellen.

Die Anderen hatten sie inzwischen erreicht und sahen die Beiden neugierig an. Tess bemerkte das noch ein Nachzügler auf dem Motorrad ebenfalls in ihre Richtung fuhr.

Dann sah sie wieder Claire an, die sie immer noch musterte.

Auf einmal wusste Claire woher sie diese Frau kannte. Ungläubig stieg sie vom Pferd und trat zu ihr „Tess?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Tess strahlte übers ganze Gesicht „Du erinnerst dich an mich? Mein Gott ich... ich..." stotterte Tess.

Claire stand wie versteinert da und konnte es nicht fassen. Tess, ihre kleine Schwester, die sie seit fast zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte, stand einfach vor ihr.

Unschlüssig stand Tess da und wusste nicht was sie nun machen sollte.

Sollte sie Claire umarmen? Weinen? Lachen? Alles zusammen?

Eine Träne löste sich von ihrer Wimper und als Claire dies sah, hob sie die Hand und wischte sie weg.

Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand auf Tess Wangen, beinahe so als hätte sie Angst, dass sie sich als Fatahmorgana entpuppte und verschwinden würde.

Tess legte nun ihre Hand auf die von ihrer Schwester und sah sie mit riesigen Augen an.

Schweigend blickten sich die beiden McLeod Frauen an und waren in diesem Moment völlig gefangen.

Claire trat näher zu ihr und zur Überraschung ihrer stillen Zuschauer, umarmte sie Tess.

„Du bist wirklich hier, ich hatte die Hoffnung schon vor so vielen Jahren aufgegeben. Willkommen zu Hause Tess, willkommen zu Hause!" murmelte Claire tief bewegt an Tess Haaren.

Diese klammerte sich ganz fest an Claire, ihre Anspannung löste sich und ihre Tränen flossen ungehindert über ihrem Gesicht und benetzten Claires Jeanshemd.

Meg, Jodi, Walter, Brian und Alex hatten dem schweigend zugesehen und alle hatten einen dicken Klos im Hals.

Nick näherte sich mit dem Motorrad und sah seinen Bruder neugierig an.

„Was ist denn hier los?" fragte er und sah zu Claire hinüber, die eine Frau umarmte.

Claire hatte ihn gehört und löste sich von Tess. Glücklich drehte sie sich um und blickte in die neugierigen Gesichter, die sie erstaunt ansahen.

„Leute, das hier ist Tess, meine Schwester!" sagte sie heiser.

Als Tess nun die Leute genauer ansah, blieb ihr Blick an Nick hängen.

Dieser hatte sie im selben Moment erkannt.

Beide öffneten im gleichen Moment ihren Mund.

„DU?"


	4. Kapitel 27 bis 36

**27. Kapitel**

**20. August 1998 **

Claire und Alex sahen ihre Geschwister erstaunt an.

„Ihr kennt euch?" fragte Alex erstaunt.

In Claire keimte ein Verdacht auf „Sag blos das sie ist DAS Mädchen ist!?" wollte sie erstaunt wissen .

Alex sah Claire verwirrt an.

"Welches Mädchen?" fragte er dümmlich.

"Alex, DAS Mädchen, du weißt schon!" erinnerte Claire ihn, doch Alex verstand immer noch nicht. "Krankenhaus, die Uni Party! Fällt nun der Groschen?" hakte Claire nach.

Alex sah Tess genau an und langsam erkannte er in dieser jungen Frau den Teenager, den er damals für wenige Minuten im Krankenhaus kennen gelernt hatte.

„Nein, ich fass es nicht! Ich hätte dich nicht erkannt." staunte Alex.

Tess und Nick standen immer noch da und starrten sich an.

Keiner war in der Lage, nur ein Wort zu sagen.

Tess begriff nur langsam, dass Nick, der Nick aus ihrer Kindheit war. Unglaublich unter welchen Umständen sie sich immer begegnet waren und noch unglaublicher, dass sie jedes Mal vergessen hatten, nach ihren Namen zu fragen.

Tess stöhnte, als sie an die verpassten Gelegenheiten dachte. Sie hätte viel früher erfahren können, wo ihr Vater und Claire waren.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Claire besorgt, die Tess stöhnen gehört hatte.

Tess schloss einen Moment lang die Augen, dann öffnete sie diese wieder.

„Ja, irgendwann bestimmt." antwortete Tess vage.

Claire runzelte bei der Antwort die Stirn.

Meg sah, dass Tess etwas mitgenommen wirkte. „So, ich denke wir gehen nun alle ins Haus und gönnen uns einen kleinen Imbiss." befahl sie sanft.

Alle nickten zustimmend und Tess ging zu ihrem Wagen und die andern stiegen wieder auf ihre Pferde. Nick fuhr Tess auf seinem Motorrad hinterher. Meg ritt eilig voraus und der Rest folgte ihr.

Claire fiel etwas zurück und Alex bemerkte es. Er hielt an und wartete bis Claire ihn eingeholt hatte.

„Wie geht's dir?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Claire sah stur gerade aus und Alex dachte bereits, dass sie ihm die Antwort schuldig bleiben würde.

„Ich weiß es nicht." gab Claire leise zu.

„Hey McLeod, mach mir nichts vor. Was geht in deinem Kopf vor?" forderte Alex sie auf.

„Da dreht sich alles! Einerseits freue ich mich, dass Tess hier ist, doch andererseits mache ich mir Sorgen!" sagte Claire.

Alex sah sie stirnrunzelnd an „Worüber machst du dir Sorgen?" hakte er nach.

Endlich sah Claire ihn an. „Dad! Ich habe Angst wie er auf ihre Rückkehr reagiert. Wird es nicht zuviel für ihn sein? Alex, einen dritten Infarkt überlebt er nicht." offenbarte sie ihm ihre Ängste.

„Das sagten uns die Ärzte bereits nach seinem ersten Infarkt, und er hat den zweiten überlebt. Claire, Jack schafft das schon. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist Tess Rückkehr sogar förderlich für seine Gesundheit." argumentierte Alex.

Claire straffte ihre Schultern „Du hast Recht. Dad kommt morgen Abend von seinem Check-up zurück.

Ich werde es ihm heute Abend bereits am Telefon sagen, so hat er Zeit sich darauf vorzubereiten." entschloss sich Claire.

Alex legte Claire umständlich einen Arm um ihre Schulter, was hoch zu Ross nicht wirklich einfach war. „Hey Claire, es wird schon alles gut gehen!" munterte er sie auf.

Claire sah ihn an und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Am Haus angekommen stiegen alle ab und Walter kümmerte sich um die Pferde.

Tess war bereits aus ihrem Auto ausgestiegen und nun folgte sie Claire, die ihr den Weg weißte.

Im Haus sah sich Tess zuerst einmal um. Jodi beobachtete sie die ganze Zeit._ Das ist also Tess. Sie sieht ganz anders aus als Claire. Sie wirkt gar nicht wie eine McLeod! _ dachte sie erstaunt.

Immer wenn sie sich Tess vorgestellt hatte, hatte sie eine Variante von Claire vor Augen gehabt, doch nun stellte sie fest, dass Tess und sie mehr Ähnlichkeiten hatten als die beiden Schwestern.

Tess spürte, dass sie beobachtet wurde und drehte sich um. Sie blickte direkt in Jodis blau-grüne Augen.

„Hi" sagte sie verlegen.

„Hi" antwortet Jodi ebenfalls verlegen. „Ich bin übrigens Jodi, Megs Tochter." stellte sie sich vor.

„Nun, ich bin Tess!" erwiderte Tess überflüssigerweise.

„Ich weiß, ich war dabei!" erinnerte sie Jodi grinsend.

„Ja stimmt. Sorry ich bin etwas überspannt. Ich habe lange gebraucht um den Mut aufzubringen hierher zukommen. Ich hatte nicht erwartet so einen herzlichen Empfang zu bekommen." gab Tess leicht gestresst zu.

„Oh gewöhn dich lieber nicht daran. Auf Drovers geht es nähmlich meistens chaotischer her und zu. Am besten du lässt alles auf dich zukommen und stellst dich innerlich auf das Gegenteil ein als auf dass du eigentlich hoffst!" riet ihr Jodi.

„Huuu? Wie darf ich denn das verstehen." fragte Tess irritiert nach.

Jodi grinste breiter „ Ganz einfach, wenn du denkst, dass du gute Neuigkeiten hast, schlägt diese hier bestimmt wie eine Bombe ein. Das war schon immer so. Jedes Mal wenn sich hier einer Tragödie anbahnte, wurde es zum Schluss das schönste Ereignis.

Ich halt mich an die Devise Hoffe auf das Beste und erwarte das Schlimmste!" eröffnete ihr Jodi weise.

Alex und Claire waren soeben eingetreten und hatten Jodis letzte Worte gehört.

„Oh, die weise Jodi hat gesprochen. Unglaublich wie weise eine Siebzehnjährige sein kann." spottetet Alex.

Claire boxte Alex in die Seite „Lass das, irgendwie hat Jodi Recht. Tess, wenn du willst, zeige ich dir dein Zimmer." bot Claire ihr an.

Dankbar nickte Tess und folgte Claire.

Claire führte sie direkt in ihr altes Kinderzimmer, das immer noch genau gleich aussah wie damals.

Überrascht sah Tess sich um. Obwohl sie damals keine zwei Jahre alt war als sie Drovers verließ, war ihr dieses Zimmer vertraut.

„Ich erinnere mich an dieses Zimmer." dachte sie laut und Claire sah sie überrascht an. „Ja und das du mit mir auf diesem Bett gelegen hast und so getan hast, als würdest du mir etwas vorlesen." fuhr Tess fort.

Sie drehte sich um und sah Claire in die Augen.

Bewegt sah Claire sie an „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich an mich erinnerst", gab Claire erstaunt zu „du warst damals noch so klein."

„Ich erinnere mich nicht an viel, aber wenige Sachen sind glasklar in meinem Gedächtnis gespeichert. An dich konnte ich mich immer erinnern, nur an Dad nicht. Alles was mit ihm zu tun hat, ist so schwammig und vage." meinte Tess traurig „Wo ist Dad überhaupt?" fragte Tess auf einmal.

Ein Schatten huschte über Claires Gesicht „Tess, Dad ist in Gungellan im Krankenhaus."

Als Tess diese Worte hörte, erbleichte sie und ihr wurde schwindlig.

Schnell trat Claire zu ihr und hielt sie fest. „Hey" rief sie besorgt.

Doch Tess hatte sich wieder gefangen „Es geht schon wieder. Nur hatte ich nicht gedacht, das Dad im Krankenhaus ist." gab Tess zu.

„Dad hatte vor vier Jahren seinen zweiten schweren Herzinfarkt und er hat sich seit dem nicht mehr wieder erholt.

Er muss regelmäßig ins Krankenhaus und muss dann über Nacht zur Beobachtung bleiben. Er kommt Morgen gegen Mittag zurück.

Tess, Dad´s Herz verträgt keine Aufregung und ich mache mir etwas Sorgen, wie er auf dein Auftauchen reagieren wird." beichtete ihr Claire.

Bestürzt sah Tess ihre Schwester an „Dann ist es wohl besser, ich verschwinde wieder. Ich will nicht daran schuld sein, wenn es ihm schlechter geht." antwortete Tess.

Claire sah sie erstaunt an, das wollte sie auf keinen Fall „Nein Tess, das erlaube ich nicht. Du bist endlich hier und ich möchte nicht, dass du gleich wieder verschwindest.

Ich dachte nur, dass du es wissen solltest. Ich rufe nachher im Krankenhaus an und spreche zuerst mit dem Arzt, wer weiß, vielleicht erlaubt er dir ja, dass du mit ihm sprechen kannst." erwiderte Claire hitzig.

Tess sah sie an und fühlte wie eine Woge von Gefühlen sie zu übermannen drohte. „Ich danke dir Claire. Ich hatte es in den vergangenen Monaten nicht einfach und ich hoffte hier endlich etwas Ruhe und Geborgenheit zu finden."

Claire versuchte vergeblich in Tess Gesicht zu lesen, was sie damit meinte, auf einmal beschlich sie ein eigenartiges Gefühl.

"Tess, wo ist eigentlich Ruth?" fragte sie deshalb und hatte Angst vor der Antwort.

Tränen sammelten sich in Tess Augen und ihre Lippen fingen an zu beben und Claire verstand.

Tess war hierher gekommen, weil Ruth gestorben war und sie sich womöglich heimatlos fühlte.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag umarmte Claire ihre Schwester und hielt sie fest. „Es tut mir ja so Leid, kleine Schwester. Ich wünschte mir, ich hätte dir, als sie für immer ging, beistehen können.

Es ist gut, dass du hier bist, bei deiner Familie. Lass es raus Tess, lass es raus. Ich bin hier und halte dich fest. Du bist nicht länger allein." murmelte Claire. Instinktiv hatte sie die Richtigen Worte, für Tess verletzte Seele gefunden und diese lies sich gehen.

Claires Umarmung tat ihr so gut, die Gefühle, die diese simple Umarmung in ihr geweckt hatte, überrollten sie nun.

Jegliche Gefühle, zu denen sie fähig war kamen nun hoch.

Trauer über den Verlust ihre Mutter, Wut, dass diese sie so lange im Unklaren gelassen hatte. Zweifel, ob sie es ohne ihre Mom schaffen könnte, Angst, dass Claire und die anderen sie ablehnen würden, Zufriedenheit in den Armen ihrer Schwester den nötigen Halt zu finden, Glücklich auf eine zweite Chance ihren Vater kennen zu lernen, und dieses unsichtbare Band der Liebe die sie sofort zu Claire und seltsamerweise zu Jodi gespürt hatte.

Claire saß mit Tess auf ihrem Kinderbett und tätschelte ihr unbeholfen auf den Rücken. Sie war es wirklich nicht gewohnt dass man in ihrer Gegenwart so gefühlvoll reagierte und dass ausgerechnet sie den tröstenden Part spielte, war noch erstaunlicher.

Dasselbe dachte Jodi, die unbemerkt an der Tür stehen geblieben war. Eigentlich wollte sie den beiden nur sagen, dass Meg die Sandwichs fertig hatte, doch den Anblick der weinenden Tess und Claire, die sie zu trösten versuchte, berührte sie bis in ihr Innerstes.

Leise trat sie auf die zwei zu und Claire blickte hoch. Fragend sah Jodi Claire an und diese nickte.

Jodi kniete sich vor Tess und legte ihre Hände auf die von Tess, die sie sich verzweifelt vor ihr Gesicht hielt.

„Schschhh…schschhh… Tess wir sind alle für dich da und werden gut für dich sorgen." versuchte sie Tess zu beruhigen, während Claire ihre Schwester immer noch auf den Rücken tätschelte.

Ihr war eindeutig anzusehen wie unbehaglich ihr das Ganze war.

„Nun auf Claire würde ich nicht bauen. Wenn die weiterhin so auf deinen Rücken haut, bekommst du noch gesundheitliche Probleme!" scherzte Jodi und hoffte damit die etwas seltsame Stimmung in dem Raum etwas aufzulockern.

Entrüstet sah Claire sie an und erstaunt hörte sie ein leises Lachen.

Sie neigte den Kopf und sah, dass es Tess war die zu lachen anfing. Jodis Gesicht erhellte sich und leise fiel sie in Tess Lachen ein.

Beide sahen nun zur völlig irritierten Claire, die sich nicht erklären konnte, was soeben hier gesehenen war.

Beleidigt zog sie eine Schnute „Das hat man davon, wenn man einmal aufmerksam sein will." murmelte sie dabei.

Das brachte die beiden anderen nur noch mehr zum Lachen und langsam, ganz langsam fiel Claire in dieses unheimliche Gegackere der anderen mit ein.

Sie lachten von Herzen und jede von ihnen spürte, wie sich die Spannung abbaute und der Grundstein für eine außerordentliche Bindung gelegt wurde.

Jodi stand als erste auf und zog Tess mit hoch. „Nun kommt, Mom hat Berge von Brötchen gemacht und Claire, du weißt ja, wenn Alex in der Nähe ist..." meinte Jodi.

Claire grinste spitzbübisch und Tess sah sie fragend an.

„Nun Tess, Alex ist wie das Bermudadreieck. Taucht in seiner Nähe etwas Essbares auf, verschwindet es auf geheimnisvolle Weise." frotzelte Jodi und Tess musste über den Vergleich laut auflachen.

Zusammen gingen sie nun hinunter und als Meg hoch sah, wie die drei Frauen zusammen den Raum betraten, verspürte sie einen Stich in ihrem Herzen.

Jeder Mensch mit einem gesunden Menschenverstand, musste doch das Offensichtliche nun erkennen.

Obwohl jeder der Drei verschieden war, konnte man die Ähnlichkeit, die sie verband, nicht übersehen.

Claire, hochgewachsen und schlank, mit einer dynamischen Ausstrahlung und den funkelnden tiefblauen Augen.

Tess, mit ihrer liebreizenden und zierlichen Gestalt, aus der man ihre Spontaneität und Fröhlichkeit gut erahnen konnte, umrahmt von ihrer langen blonden Haarpracht und hellen, aufmerksamen, blau-grünen Augen.

Jodi, die in der Mitte der beiden stand und vom Aussehen eher Tess glich, aber Claires Auftreten hatte.

Doch am meisten musste doch allen das Lächeln der drei auffallen!

Alle drei hatten Jacks verschmitztes Lächeln geerbt.

Erstaunt sahen Alex und Nick das Trio an. Zum ersten Mal wurde ihren bewusst wie ähnlich Jodi den McLeod Schwestern war.

**28. Kapitel**

**21. August 1998, Drovers Run**

Es war für alle eine sehr bewegende Nacht gewesen, insbesondere für Tess.

Alle wollten natürlich wissen, was sie in den vergangen Jahren so erlebt hatte und so hatte sie den halben Abend damit verbracht, von ihrem Leben zu erzählen.

Auch die letzten Monate hatte sie ausführlich erläutert.

Claire war schockiert gewesen, als sie erfahren hatte, dass Tess fast zwei Jahre lang mit ihrer todkranken Mutter die Welt bereist hatte und erst nach ihrem Tod den Aufenthaltsort von ihr und Jack erfahren hatte.

Natürlich wollte auch Tess wissen, was sich in ihrer Abwesenheit so getan hatte. Sie wusste ja, dass Claire im Internat war, aber dass es so eine verzwickte Situation zwischen ihr und Dad gegeben hatte, hätte sie sich nicht erträumen lassen. Umso überraschter war sie, dass Claire trotzdem den Weg nach Hause gefunden hatte und nun die Farm mit Jack zusammen leitete.

Auch Nick hatte von seinem Leben erzählt und dass er, wie geplant vor einem Jahr sehr erfolgreich die Uni abgeschlossen hatte und bei seinem Vater Harry auf Killarney mitarbeitete.

Jedes Mal wenn Harrys Name fiel, verfinsterte sich das Gesicht aller Beteiligten und Tess wagte es nicht nachzufragen warum.

Sie konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Nick bis zu seinem 23. Geburtstag bei Harry bleiben musste. Erst dann konnte er über seinen Treuhandfond verfügen.

Liz hatte sich irgendwann dazu entschlossen, zu einem Anwalt zu gehen und wollte ihre Kinder versorgt wissen.

Harry hatte getobt als er erfahren hatte, dass er nicht so einfach Alex und Nicks Treuhandvermögen einfrieren konnte.

Sein Anwalt hatte ihm unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass das Recht auf der Seite seiner Kinder war.

Auch wenn Alex nicht sein leiblicher Sohn war, hatte er ihn bei seiner Geburt anerkannt und das Widerspruchsrecht war seit Jahren verfallen.

Er konnte aber natürlich Bedingungen an die Verfügbarkeit der Vermögen knüpfen und das hatte Harry genüsslich getan.

Alex konnte erst Hand an seinen Treuhand legen, wenn er verheiratet wäre und das vor seinem 30. Geburtstag.

Harry kannte seinen Sohn gut genug, dass Alex sich niemals zu so einer Tat hinreißen lassen würde. Dazu liebte Alex sein Singledasein zu sehr.

Familie und Verantwortung waren in Alex Wortschatz Fremdwörter.

Bei Nick war es schon etwas anders. Harry wusste, dass Nick ihn verachtete und so entschloss er sich, Nick zu zwingen bei ihm zu arbeiten.

Wenn er in wenigen Monaten dreiundzwanzig Jahre alt sein würde, dann konnte er endlich Killarney verlassen.

Liz hatte dies bereits vor einigen Monaten gemacht. Gleich nach Nicks Abschluss hatte sie die Scheidung eingereicht und war nach Fisher gezogen.

Dank der Scheidungsvereinbarung musste Harry ihr einen beträchtlichen Unterhalt zahlen und die Hälfte von Killarney ihr überschreiben.

Sie wusste, dass Harry Nick als Alleinerbe von Killarney eingesetzt hatte.

Mit diesem Schachzug dachte Harry, Alex eins reinzuwürgen. Er wusste, wie sehr Alex das Farmleben liebte und dass er verdammt gut darin war.

Was er nicht ahnen konnte war, dass Liz es ebenfalls wusste und sie mit der Überschreibung ihrer Rechte auf Alex, ihm Killarney ebenfalls zu gesichert hatte.

Eines Tages würden die beiden Brüder Killarney erben und als gleichberechtigte Partner zusammenarbeiten.

Natürlich wussten weder Alex noch Nick von diesem keinen Detail, sie wussten nur, dass ihnen ein Treuhandvermögen zustand, das sie zu ziemlich wohlhabenden Männer machen würde.

Nick wollte Harrys Geld nicht, aber er brauchte es, denn er hatte bereits einen Plan und der bezog auch Alex mit ein.

Doch niemand dachte im Moment daran. Alle waren neugierig wie Jack auf Tess reagieren würde.

Behutsam hatte der Arzt ihm gestern Abend mitgeteilt, dass seine Tochter Tess in Drovers Run auf ihn wartete.

Natürlich wollte Jack gleich dort anrufen, doch als Claire ihm Tess reichte, versagte ihm vor lauter Aufregung die Stimme.

Tess saß nun in einer Decke eingewickelt, auf der Veranda und sah dem erwachenden Tag zu.

Claire trat zu ihr und beobachtet sie.

Versonnen sah Tess zum Horizont und genoss, wie sich die Sonne unermüdlich über diesen schob und die Nacht damit vertrieb.

Sie schloss die Augen und erfreute sich an den ersten Sonnenstrahl dieses herrlichen Morgen.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und lächelte Claire verlegen an. „Mom hatte mir einmal erzählt wie wunderschön und einmalig die Sonnenaufgänge hier sind.

Gleichgültig wo wir waren, ich wusste, innerlich verglich sie jeden Sonnenaufgang mit diesem hier. Und weißt du was, sie hatte Recht.

Noch nie habe ich den Sonnenaufgang so intensiv erlebt wie hier." gestand sie Claire.

Diese sah nun zum Horizont und hob verwundert eine Augenbraue.

„Die Sonne geht ja jeden Tag auf! Was genau ist so besonderes daran?" fragte Claire trocken.

Überrascht sah Tess Claire an. „Sag bloß du hast dir nie die Zeit genommen einen Sonnenaufgang- oder untergang bewusst zu erleben?

Hast du dir schon mal einen Regenbogen genau angesehen, oder nachts den Sternenhimmel?"

Claire sah sie irritiert an „Warum sollte ich das tun?" fragte sie Tess und diese begann zu kichern.

„Okay lass uns einen Deal machen! Du wirst dir mit mir einen Sonnenauf- und untergang ansehen und ich versuche einen Tag lang deine Arbeit mitzumachen!" bot Tess ihr an.

Sie konnte es kaum glauben, dass Claire sich noch nie die Zeit genommen hatte, sich diesen Naturschauspielen hinzugeben.

Andererseits, was wusste sie überhaupt von Claire? Nichts! Nur eins hatte sie bereits in der kurzen Zeit erfahren. Claire war äußerst sparsam mit ihren Zuneigungsbekundungen.

Jodi hatte ihr gestern Abend verraten das Claire eigentlich nie jemanden Umarmte und das sie es freiwillig bei ihr getan hätte, grenzte beinahe an ein Wunder.

„Bist du nervös?" fragte Claire unvermittelt.

„Ja, das bin ich! Kannst du das verstehen?" antwortete Tess erstaunt über den Themawechsel.

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich kann es verstehen!

Als ich Jack nach acht Jahren wieder gesehen hatte, war ich auf so vieles gefasst. Wut, Vorwürfe, Hass, Beschimpfungen, Drohungen und sogar Schläge. Aber er hatte mich mit seinem Einfühlungsvermögen echt überrascht!

Ich denke, dasselbe wird er mit dir machen.

Lass ihn beginnen und sei ehrlich zu ihm, dann wird's schon schief gehen" riet ihr Claire.

„Claire darf ich dich etwas Persönliches fragen?" wollte Tess wissen.

Misstrauisch sah Claire sie an.

„Okay aber wenn es zu persönlich ist, verweigere ich die Aussage" antwortete sie spöttisch.

„Das kann ich verstehen. Warum bist du so, nun wie soll ich sagen..." begann Tess.

„Reserviert?" half Claire ihr weiter.

Tess nickte „Eigentlich wollte ich verschlossen sagen. Ich habe dich gestern Abend beobachtet. Du bist nicht so der offene Typ! Warum warst du bei mir nicht so?

Du hast mich umarmt, mehrmals sogar und hast mich getröstet. Doch mir scheint, dass du nicht besonders viel Übung darin hattest." platzte Tess heraus.

Nachdenklich sah Claire in den Himmel. „Ehrlich gesagt frage ich mich das auch. Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mir zu nahe kommt. Doch bei dir war es anders. Ich weiß nicht was, vielleicht die Erinnerungen an unsere Kindheit." mutmaßte Claire.

"Danke für deine Ehrlichkeit. Was ist geschehen? Es muss ja einen Grund haben für dein reserviertes Benehmen" bohrte Tess sanft weiter.

Claire schluckte "Ein Mann." flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.

„Er hat dich sehr verletzt, nicht wahr?" fragte Tess, wobei sie es eher feststellte als gefragt zu haben.

„Er wollte mir weh tun, so wie es nur ein Mann einer Frau antun kann." murmelte Claire und starrte stur gerade aus.

Tess brauchte einen Moment um Claires Worte richtig zu deuten.

„Mein Gott! Entschuldige Claire... ich wollte nicht... wenn ich geahnt hätte..." stotterte Tess betreten.

Endlich löste Claire ihren starren Blick vom Himmel und blickte Tess an.

In ihren Augen konnte Tess die Tränen sehen, die sich nach so langer Zeit endlich zu lösen schienen.

Tess schluckte schwer, sie hatte nicht nur die Tränen gesehen, sondern auch die tiefen Wunden, die dieser Übergriff auf sie, hinterlassen hatte.

„Warst du in Therapie?" versuchte Tess einen anderen Anfang.

„Nein, ich wollte es nur noch vergessen und bis jetzt hat es gut geklappt." gab Claire unwirsch zu „Wie machst du das nur?" wollte Claire genervt wissen.

Verwirrt sah Tess Claire an „Was machen?"

„Tess, ich habe mit niemanden je darüber geredet. Aber du... du bist nicht einmal vierundzwanzig Stunden hier und ich rede mit dir darüber.

Nicht einmal Alex konnte mich zum Reden bringen." seufzte Claire.

Aufmerksam sah Tess sie an „Du und Alex... seid ihr zusammen?"

Milde lächelnd schüttelte Claire den Kopf „Nein, Alex ist mein ältester Freund und ich vertraue ihm blind."

„Sorry Claire, aber das glaube ich dir nicht.

Meiner Erfahrung nach können Männer und Frauen nicht miteinander befreundet sein, der Sex kommt ihnen immer dazwischen." antwortete Tess.

Claire grinste „Deiner Erfahrung nach? Wieviel Erfahrung hast du denn, kleine Schwester?"

„Ohhh mehr als genug! Aber es war nichts Ernstes dabei. Ich glaube nicht an diesen _Und sie Lebten glücklich und zufrieden, bis an ihr Lebensende_ Quatsch.

Wenn du liebst, wirst du verletzt." gab Tess zu.

Claire blickte sie erstaunt an und dann begann sie laut zu lachen.

„Mein Gott, du bist wirklich eine McLeod!

In Liebesdingen eine absolute Fehlbesetzung."

Beleidigt sah Tess sie an, aber Claire so befreiend lachen zu sehen und wie wunderschön sie dabei aussah, erfüllte Tess mit einem Gefühl, von dem sie gedacht hatte es für immer verloren zu haben.

Verbundenheit und Zugehörigkeit. Kaum zu glauben diese, ihr eigentlich fremde Frau, gab ihr das Gefühl von Heimat und Familie.

„Claire darf ich dich umarmen?" fragte Tess vorsichtig.

Claire war von ihrer Frage etwas überrascht Okay aber lass es nicht zur Gewohnheit werden. Die anderen denken sonst noch, dass ich verweichliche." antwortete Claire etwas schroff, aber Tess durchschaute ihre Art.

Langsam umarmte sie sie und drückte sie kurz an sich. „Danke" murmelte sie dabei.

Alex war auf dem Weg ins Haus, da er frühstücken wollte, als er Tess und Claire auf der Veranda entdeckte und sah den Zweien heimlich zu.

Gestern war irgendetwas mit Claire geschehen. Sie hatte Tess gleich zur Begrüßung umarmt und ihre gewohnte Mauer war bei Tess überhaupt nicht vorhanden.

Neidisch sah er zu wie sich die beiden Schwestern unterhielten und als Claire auf einmal herzhaft zu lachen begann, schlug ihm sein Herz bis zum Hals.

So wie Claire da stand, die gerade aufgegangene Sonne im Rücken, die sie wie ein Mantel umschloss und sie zum Leuchten brachte, das herzliche Lachen und wie Claire den Kopf in den Nacken warf...

Sie sah so schön aus in diesem Moment. Wie eine begehrenswerte Frau und nicht wie seine beste Freundin Claire!

Ein Klumpen bildete sich in seinem Magen und er sah wie zögerlich Tess Claire umarmte.

Neid schlich sich in Alex Gedanken und zum ersten Mal wünschte er sich, dass Claire ihn so umarmen würde.

Verwirrt fuhr er sich übers Gesicht!

Was sollten diese Gedanken über Claire? Seit wann nahm er sie als Frau wahr? Er schüttelte den Kopf, fast so als wollte er dadurch seine verworrenen Gedanken Ordnen.

„Es ist Claire! Dein Kumpel! Reiß dich zusammen Ryan!

Gott ich brauch dringend wieder einmal ein Date!" murmelte Alex genervt und trottete zum Hintereingang um in die Küche zu gelangen!

**29. Kapitel**

**21. August 1998, Dorvers Run**

Nachdem alle gefrühstückt hatten, gingen alle ihrer Arbeit nach.

Außer Tess, sie wusste nicht so genau, wie sie sich nützlich machen konnte.  
Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung vom Farmleben und eigentlich hatte sie Angst vor den großen Tieren.

Meg bemerkte ihre Unsicherheit und bot ihr an im Haushalt zu helfen.

Glücklich nahm Tess das Angebot an und so konnte sie die Zeit überbrücken bis Jack kam.

Larry hatte ihn diesmal nach Gungellan begleitet. So konnte er einige Sachen für Drovers erledigen, während Jack untersucht wurde. Er hatte im Hotel übernachtet und um 10:00 Uhr wollte er Jack abholen um gemeinsam nach Hause zufahren.

Jack wartete bereits am Eingang des Krankenhausens ungeduldig auf ihn. Die Schwester, die ihn begleitet hatte, seufzte erleichtert auf als sie den Pick-up mit der Aufschrift Drovers Run las.

Normalerweise war Jack McLeod ein sehr umgänglicher Patient und sie mochte ihn, doch seit Tagesbeginn war Jack ein kleines Nervenbündel, das alle fünf Minuten auf die Uhr schaute und jeden damit nervte, ob die Uhren auch wirklich richtig gingen.

Sie hatte sich entschlossen, mit ihm draußen auf seine Begleitung zu warten in der Hoffnung, dass Jack die frische Luft etwas beruhigte, doch ihr Plan ging nach hinten los.  
Jedes Fahrzeug, das er hörte versetzte ihn in Aufregung und jedes Mal als der Wagen näher kam und es nicht Larry war, stieß Jack enttäuscht die Luft aus.

Als er endlich Larrys Wagen ausgemacht hatte, stand er mühsam vom Rollstuhl auf und riss die Tür vom Pick-up auf.

Larry sah ihn überrascht an „Hast du es so eilig nach Hause zu kommen, Boss???" begrüßte er Jack foppend.

Einen strafenden Blick von diesem ließ ihn gleich verstummen. „Tess. Drovers, schnell nach Hause!" antwortete Jack knapp und Larry sah ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren.

„Tess? Du meinst Claire!" widersprach ihm Larry, er wusste noch nichts vom gestrigen Auftauchen von Tess.

„Nein Tess, bitte lasch unsch fahren!" gereizt sah Jack seinen Arbeiter an und dieser fuhr verwirrt los. _ Tess war in Drovers? Wie das denn? _fragt sich Larry, bevorzugte es aber zu schweigen.

Jack war ebenfalls verwirrt, aber irgendwie ergab alles einen Sinn. Er war nie ein Mensch gewesen, der an Schicksal glaubte und doch nun tat er es.  
Der Arzt hatte ihm zwar versichert, dass er sich wacker hielte, sehr zu aller Erstaunen und doch... Jack merkte, das seine Zeit am ablaufen war.  
Und nun war Tess aufgetaucht, nach fast zwanzig Jahren! Was wollte sie und was war geschehen? Ob Ruth auch dabei war?

Er hatte in der Nacht wenig geschlafen und lange gegrübelt und er wollte nun endlich reinen Tisch machen! Mit allem!

Larry fuhr kurz vor der Mittagszeit die Auffahrt von Drovers hoch. Das Schweigen seines Arbeitsgebers war ihm langsam unheimlich.  
Er kannte Jack gut und er konnte sehen wie es in seinem Gehirn arbeitete! Larry machte sich große Sorgen, was wenn es für Jack zu viel wurde?! Auch ihm war klar, dass Jack einen weiteren Herzinfarkt nicht überleben würde.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch stieg er aus und half Jack auszusteigen.

Meg hatte den Wagen gehört und kam ihnen entgegen.

Jack sah sich suchend um, Enttäuschung machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„Tess ist ihm Haus, und sie ist ebenso nervös wie du." raunte Meg ihm lächelnd zu.

Dankbar drückte Jack kurz ihren Arm und ließ sich von ihr ins Wohnzimmer führen.

Tess saß auf dem Sofa und kaute nervös auf ihre Unterlippe.

„Wo bleibt sie nur?" murmelte sie dabei. Immer wieder sah sie auf die kleine Uhr, die auf dem Sideboard stand! Claire hatte ihr versprochen bei ihrem ersten Treffen dabei zu sein und nun war sie nicht hier!

Tess Unruhe stieg als sie schwere Schritte im Gang hörte und einen Augenblick später stand Jack bereits an der Tür.

Die beiden sahen sich schweigend an, die Luft war vor Spannung geladen und keiner wagte nur ein Wort zu sagen.

Tess prägte sich ihren Vater genau ein. Jede noch so kleinste Kleinigkeit wollte sie tief in sich aufnehmen.

Er war alt geworden und wirkte gebrechlich. Jack stand zwar, aber sie konnte erkennen, dass es ihn viel Kraft kostete so dazustehen. Seine Hände zitterten leicht und er atmete etwas flacher als normal.

Doch seine Augen strahlten, voller Güte und Liebe blickten ihr die wässrigen blau-grünen Augen entgegen.

Tess machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und er kam ihr entgegen. Das Zittern wurde stärker und Jack schwankte ein wenig. Schnell überwand Tess die kurze Distanz und hielt ihn an den Unterarmen fest.

„Dad!" flüsterte sie dabei fast atemlos.

„Mein Kind." erwiderte Jack unfähig mehr zu sagen. Seine Gefühle hatten ihm die Fähigkeit genommen, mehr zu sagen.

Sie standen einen Augenblick nur so da und ganz langsam fuhr Tess mit ihren Händen an Jacks Armen hoch und sachte umarmte sie ihn.

Jack schien es so, als würde ein Zentner von seinem Herzen fallen und er drückte umständlich seine verlorene Tochter an sich.

„Du bischt zu Hausche, endisch!" brachte er mühsam hervor.

Tess rollten ihre Tränen die Wangen hinunter und sie konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren.

Nie hätte sie erwartet, dass die Begegnung mit ihm sie so mitnehmen würde.

Endlich hatte sie ihren Vater wieder! Sie spürte wie Jack sich schwer in ihren Armen fallen lies und schnell ging sie mit ihm zu seinem Sessel.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen ließ er sich in den bequemen Ohrensessel fallen.

Tess kniete sich zu seinen Füssen und legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoss.

Claire stand draußen am Fenster und hatte ihnen zugesehen. Sie war bewusst draußen geblieben. Irgendetwas hatte ihr gesagt, dass dieser einzigartige Moment nur den beiden gehörte.

Sie spürte wie sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Ohne dass sie hinsehen musste, wusste sie wem diese Hand gehörte. Alex!

Sie lehnte sich an ihm und genoss dieses fremde Gefühl der Geborgenheit, die ihr sein Körper vermittelte. Unbewusst schlang Alex seinen anderen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie näher an sich ran. Claire schloss für einen Moment die Augen.  
Dieser Moment war einfach perfekt und den wollte sie einfach nur genießen.

Beide verharrten in dieser Position ohne sich der eigentlichen Nähe das anderen richtig bewusst zu sein.

Doch beide sogen die Gefühle, die diese Intimität in ihnen hervorrief, tief in sich auf.

Tess genoss ihrerseits die Nähe ihres Vaters, der ihr zärtlich über den Kopf streichelte und ganz von alleine begann Tess von ihrem Leben zu erzählen, während Jack ihr mit geschlossenen Augen zuhörte.

Stunden später saß Tess auf ihrem Bett und dachte über die vergangenen Stunden nach. Sie war mit so viel Hoffnung hierher gekommen und diese wurde weit übertroffen.

Es war unglaublich, wie willkommen sie hier war. Nachdem sie lange bei Jack gesessen hatte und sie von sich erzählt hatte, überreichte ihr Jack seine Briefe, die er all die Jahre an sie geschickt und für sie aufbewahrt hatte.

Er hatte Meg darum gebeten, diese vom Dachboden zu holen. Sie war die Einzige, die über dessen Existenz Bescheid wusste und hatte ihm diesen Gefallen nur zu gerne erfüllt.

Als Jack sich etwas hinlegen musste, war Tess mit ihren Briefen in ihr Zimmer gegangen und hatte angefangen diese zu lesen.

Jack hatte in jedem seiner Brief immer wieder seine Liebe zu ihr beteuert und wie sehr er sie vermisse, wie Leid es ihm täte, wie er sich damals verhalten hatte und wie sehr er seine harten Worte an Ruth bereute.

Immer wieder musste Tess die Briefe zur Seite legen und sich von deren Inhalt erholen.

„Oh Mom, wenn du nur einen davon gelesen hättest..." murmelte Tess und leise begann sie, um die verpassten Möglichkeiten ihrer Mutter, zu weinen.

Claire stand vor Tess Tür und hörte ihr leises Schluchzen. Beunruhigt trat sie in das Zimmer ein.

Tess sah hoch und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und hielt Claire einige der Briefe hin.

Verwundert nahm sie einen davon entgegen und überfolg ihn leicht.

Wortlos gab sie ihn an Tess zurück.

Dann, ganz sanft, wischte Claire ihrer Schwester die Tränen weg.

„Komm lass uns Essen gehen, alle warten auf uns." forderte Claire sie auf.

Tess nickte und ließ sich von Claire hochziehen.

Arm in Arm gingen sie nach unten.

Meg, Jodi, Alex und Nick warteten im Esszimmer und alle sahen erstaunt zu ihnen auf, als die beiden immer noch Arm in Arm den Raum betraten.

Jodi sah neidisch auf die beiden. Sie kannte Claire ihr ganzes Leben lang und nie hatte Claire gelöster und offener gewirkt.

Auch Nick sah die Veränderung, die Claire seit Tess Ankunft durch gemacht hatte und blickte erstaunt zu Alex hinüber, der ihn grinsend ansah und dabei die Augenbrauen hob.

Es wurde ein vergnügliches Essen und die Stimmung war ausgezeichnet.

Nick und Tess erzählten allen ausführlich von ihren Begegnungen und wie sehr sie von ihren Freunden deswegen hoch genommen wurden.

Jack hatte ihnen belustigt zugehörtn doch nun wollte er ihnen endlich etwas mitteilen.

"Ihr scheid meine Familie und isch musch eusch etwasch schagen.

Clairen du bischt meine Erschtgeborene und du weischt wie schehr ich deine Schtärke und Willenschkraft bewundere. Aleschx und Nick, ihr gehört zu diescher Familie und kein Vater könnte schtolzer schein auf zschwei scho präschtige und intelligente Schöhne . Harrys Unfähigkeit ischt mein grossches Glück.

Tessch endlisch bischt du hier. Und du bischt scho schön und vital, wie deine Mom.

Meg isch weissch du wirscht mich gleisch hasschen aber isch mussch esch tun."

Claire suchte den Blick ihres Vaters und als dieser sie ansah, nickte sie ihm zuversichtlich zu.

Jack wandte sich an Jodi, die ihn überrascht und gespannt ansah.

"Schodi du...nun du...In der Scheit in der Claire weg war, warscht du mir immer schehr nah. Mir dir konnte isch endlisch ein Vater schein, bei Claire hatte isch verschagt und Tess war fort, aber du, du warscht hier ohne es zu wischen!" begann Jack.

Alle sahen ihn erstaunt an, einzig Meg, sie ahnte was als nächstes kommen würde. Flehend sah sie zu Claire, die sie verständnisvoll ansah, aber leicht mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Meg begriff, dass heute die Stunde der Wahrheit geschlagen hatte.

„Was wusste ich nicht?" hakte Jodi nach.  
"Jack ich denke nicht das heute..." unterbrach Meg und versuchte so das Unvermeidliche aufzuhalten, doch ein Blick von Jack brachte sie zum Schweigen.

Die Stimmung war gekippt und etwas Unheimliches lag nun in der Luft.

Alex, Nick und Tess konnten es sich nicht erklären, aber Alex sah, dass Claire besorgt auf Jodi blickte.

„Meg wir haben schu lange geschwiegen, Schodi hat ein Rescht es schu erfahren! Schie ischt alt genug! Isch will dasch schie esch von mir erfährt!

Schodi, nicht Kevin ischt dein Vater, isch bin esch!" sagte Jack ruhig.

Jodi brauchte einen Moment um das Gehörte richtig zu verarbeiten.   
Alex und Nick sahen geschockt zu Jack.

Meg fing an zu weinen und Tess sah ungläubig zu Claire, die ihr zunickte.

„Was?" flüsterte Jodi „Du bist mein Vater? Wie? Wann? Warum?" Fragen wirbelten durch Jodis Kopf und auf einmal wurde es ihr zuviel.

Sie sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und verlies geradezu fluchtartig das Zimmer.

Draußen atmete sie tief ein, doch das mulmige Gefühl wurde nur noch stärker. Sie musste weg von hier und den Kopf frei bekommen! Sie rannte zu den Pferdestallungen und sattelte das erstbeste Pferd!

„Jack warum? Warum heute?" stotterte Meg und sah ihn wütend an.

„Meg, Dad hat das Richtige getan! Es wurde Zeit, dass Jodi die Wahrheit erfahren hat. Wie lange wolltest du es ihr noch verheimlichen?!

Ich gehe und suche sie, ich denke Jodi ist ziemlich aufgebracht und euch beiden wird sie im Moment nicht zuhören!" sagte Claire sachlich und wollte aus dem Zimmer gehen.

Doch Tess rief sie zurück „Warte, ich weiß zwar nicht genau was hier gespielt wird, aber ich denke, ich sollte mitkommen!" beschloss sie.

Claire sah sie eindringlich an und dann nickte sie.

„Kannst du reiten?" fragte sie sie, doch Tess schüttelte den Kopf.

„Okay dann nehmen wir halt den Wagen! Ich denke, ich weiß, wo Jodi hin will!" meinte sie und ging hinaus. Tess folgte ihr.

Betreten sahen Alex und Nick ihren väterlichen Freund an.  
„Ok und wer erklärt es uns?" fragte Alex säuerlich.

Jack sah zu Meg hinüber und ergeben rollte diese mit den Augen.

„Ich denke, das hängt nun an mir!" seufzte sie dabei.

**30. Kapitel**

**21.August , Drovers Run**

Konzentriert steuerte Claire den Wagen zu dem kleinen Teich, den sie selber öfters aufsuchte, wenn sie in Ruhe nachdenken wollte.

Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie hier Jodi finden würde und tatsächlich, Jodi saß am Ufer und sah gedankenverloren auf das Wasser.

Als sie den Motor des Wagens hörte, blickte sie auf.

Ihre Miene sah finster aus, doch als sie erkannte, dass Claire und Tess ausstiegen, milderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck.

„Seit wann wusstest es du?" fragte sie Claire gereizt.

Claire setzte sich neben sie und blickte aufs Wasser.

„Geahnt hatte ich es seit damals Dad zu mir zur Rodeoshow kam. Er hatte so liebevoll von dir gesprochen. Doch Gewissheit hatte ich erst nach Dads erstem Infarkt.

Als ich damals mit euch am Küchentisch saß und du so geplappert hast... du sahst Tess so ähnlich und dann hab ich deine Mom damit konfrontiert.

Sie hat es zwar geleugnet, aber es war so offensichtlich!

Aber ich habe nichts gesagt. Du warst ja damals doch knapp elf Jahre alt und ich dachte, ich hätte nicht das Recht es dir zu sagen.

Erinnerst du dich noch daran, als du mir damals gestanden hattest, das du in mir deine große Schwester sahst?

Ich hatte danach Dad gebeten mit dir zu sprechen, doch Meg wollte es noch nicht, sie hielt dich für zu jung.

Ich weiß nicht, warum Dad heute damit rausgerückt ist, aber ich finde es wurde langsam Zeit!

Du bist siebzehn Jahre alt, Jodi und ich denke, du bist so weit um es zu verstehen!" antwortet ihr Claire ehrlich.

„Und was soll ich bitteschön verstehen?! Die beiden haben mich angelogen!

Mom hat mich um einen Vater trauern lassen, der gar nicht mein Vater ist! Dabei war mein echter Vater die ganze Zeit bei mir!" widersprach Jodi ihr trotzig.

„Jodi, was hat sich geändert?" fragte nun Tess. „Sieh mal, du hattest einen Vater, der bei dir war. Auch wenn du es nicht wusstest, aber er war da!

Bei Claire und mir ist es anders gewesen.

Claire hatte sich mit Jack überworfen und ich, nun meine Mutter hatte ihn mir vorenthalten!

Du hast Erinnerungen, die wir nicht haben! Er war bei jedem deiner Geburtstage dabei! An jedem wichtigem Ereignis deines Lebens war Jack McLeod für dich da!

Er war dir immer ein Vater und nun ist er es wirklich!

Du bist wütend, beleidigt und enttäuscht, das kann ich gut verstehen, aber was hat sich nun wirklich für dich geändert? Du hast nichts verloren, nur dazu gewonnen.

So wie ich es verstanden habe, ist dein „Vater" verschwunden und hat sich nie bei euch gemeldet!

Du darfst sauer sein, mit Recht sogar, aber hassen, nun ich denke, dafür hast du keinen Grund." schloss Tess ab.

Claire legte dankbar eine Hand auf Tess Hand und drückte diese leicht.

Jodi sah die beiden an und ganz zögerlich begann sie zu lächeln.

„Ich war vorhin so neidisch auf euch zwei.

Bisher hatten Claire und ich so viel Zeit zusammen verbracht und uns hat so viel verbunden. Ich war zwar glücklich als du gestern hier aufgetaucht bist, Tess und doch hatte ich Angst, dass du sie mir wegnehmen könntest!" gab Jodi zu.

Ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf Claires Gesicht breit.

„Huuu... so fühlt es sich also an, wenn man begehrt wird! Wenn ihr euch nun noch um meine Gunst prügelt, bin ich restlos zufrieden." spottete Claire.

Ihre Schwestern sahen sie einen kleinen Moment lang perplex an, dann nickten sie sich zu und warfen sich gleichzeitig auf sie und kitzelten sie durch. 

Ein lustiges Gerangel war die Folge und man konnte meilenweit ihr Gelächter hören!

Erst nach einer Weile beruhigten sie sich wieder und Jodi sah Claire an „Ich bin also eine McLeod!" sagte sie trocken.

„Jepp, das bist du!" stimmte Claire ihr zu.

„Heißt das mein Name kommt nun auch mit aufs Schild?" fragte Jodi vorwitzig.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne kleine Schwester! Das musst du dir zuerst verdienen! Beende die Schule und dann sehen wir weiter!" wies sie Claire zurecht und Tess musste dabei kichern.

„Was?" fragte Claire genervt.

„Sorry Claire, aber du hast dich soeben wie eine Mom angehört!

_Beende die Schule und dann sehen wir weiter!_" ahmte Tess den letzten Satz von ihr nach und setzte dabei eine typische Mama Miene auf.

„Nun, ich bin die Älteste und ich habe das Sagen!" bestätigte sich Claire selber.

„Aber im Ernst, Jodi, was wirst du nun tun?" fragte Claire etwas besorgt.

Jodi sah Claire und Tess lange an.

„Ich lasse es auf mich zukommen. Ihr habt ja beide irgendwie Recht, in zwei Wochen fängt das neue Schuljahr an und etwas Abstand wird mir gut tun." meinte Jodi.

Claire nickte zufrieden und Tess legte ihren Kopf auf Jodis Schulter.

„Ist es immer so Ruhig bei euch?" fragte sie etwas sarkastisch.

Jodi schubste sie weg, in dem sie die Schulter hob, auf der Tess Kopf ruhte.

„Wir sind McLeods! Aufregung ist unser Antrieb. Ausruhen können wir uns im Grab! Bis dahin, volle Kraft voraus ins nächste Chaos und mach das Beste daraus." antwortete sie dabei spöttisch.

Claires Kopf schoss herum und sah mit einer Mischung von Verwunderung, Belustigung und Anerkennung Jodi an.

„Was siehst du mich so an Claire? Es stimmt doch, du bist das beste Beispiel.

Egal wie tief du in der Scheiße watest, DU findest bestimmt Gold.

Seit ich mich erinnern kann war es so. Also warum soll das nicht unser Motto sein!" meinte Jodi frech.

Tess kicherte „Wir sind McLoeds, Scheiße an den Füssen, aber Gold in der Hand! Das wäre doch mal ein ganz neuer Spruch für ein Sofakissen." brachte sie mühsam heraus.

Jodi lachte, doch Claire konnte über diese derben Sprüche nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Kommt lasst uns zurückgehen, es ist schon spät.

Jodi findest du im Dunklen den Rückweg oder folgst du unserem Wagen?" fragte Claire.

„Ich gehe Querfeldein, mach dir keine Sorgen um mich." antwortete Jodi.

Claire nickte und stieg ein. Tess folgte ihr und sah besorgt zu, wie Jodi in der Dunkelheit verschwand

„Bist du sicher dass sie den Rückweg findet?" wollte sie zweifelnd wissen.

„Tess, Jodi ist hier geboren und aufgewachsen. Sie kennt die Gegend besser als ich, glaub mir, sie findet den Weg und ihr wird der Ritt gut tun. Es kann sehr befreiend sein.

Und Jodi hat viel zu verarbeiten, zwar wirkt sie sehr erwachsen, aber sie ist erst siebzehn Jahre alt.

Sie muss ihre Wut und Enttäuschung erst noch verarbeiten." meinte Claire.

„Du überraschst mich Claire, du bist viel sensibler als du denkst!" sagte Tess trocken.

„Pfff..." antwortete Claire und startete den Wagen.

Tess grinste und schwieg.

Zu Hause angekommen wartete Meg besorgt auf der Veranda "Wo wart ihr so lange? Ihr seid Stunden weggewesen! Habt ihr sie gefunden und wo ist Jodi?" überfiel sie Claire und Tess regelrecht.

"Ihr geht so einiges durch den Kopf, Meg lass ihr etwas Zeit. Es war nicht so einfach für sie, für uns alle! Lass uns schlafen gehen, morgen sehen wir dann weiter." beruhigte Claire Meg.

Diese verstand und geknickt trottete sie in ihr Cottage.

Tess gähnte „So du gehst auch am besten Schlafen. Wir stehen hier früh auf. Um zu arbeiten und nicht um die Sonnenaufgänge zu bewundern." zog Claire Tess auf.

Diese nickte und ging wortlos in ihr Zimmer.

Claire folgte ihr. In ihrem Schlafzimmer zog sie sich um und schnappte sich ihre dicke Decke, die auf dem Bett lag.

Leise schlich sie sich nach unten und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl auf der Veranda.

Mit der Decke wickelte sie sich ein und starrte in die Nacht hinein.

Roy sass ihr zu Füssen und leistete ihr gesellschaft. Irgendwann schlief sie dann ein.

Claire erwachte als sie leises Hufgetrappel hörte.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihr, dass es 2:30 war.

Claire blieb sitzen und versuchte Jodi in der Dunkelheit auszumachen.

Dank ihrer blonden Haare war das nicht schwer.

„Jodi" flüsterte Claire.

„Uahhh...! Claire bist du das? Gott, du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt! Was machst du hier?" flüsterte Jodi zurück.

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet. Wir haben noch etwas vor." sagte Claire geheimnisvoll.

Im Dunkeln konnte sie Jodis weiße Zähne aufblitzen sehen.

Claire schnappte sich Jodis Ärmel und zog sie in Richtung Küche, dabei flüsterte sie ihr ihren Plan.

Tess schreckte in ihrem Bett hoch. Verwirrt sah sie an ihr Bettende und sah, dass Claire und Jodi da standen. Jede von ihnen hielt ein Muffin in der Hand, in dem eine Kerze brannte.

„Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday liebe Teeeess, Happy Birthday to you." sangen sie dabei.

Beide setzen sich zu ihr aufs Bett und Claire hielt ihr ein Muffin hin.

„Woher..." stotterte Tess verwirrt.

„Tess, ich hab das jedes Jahr gemacht und nun kann ich es, ich meine, WIR können endlich zusammen deinen Geburtstag feiern." sagte Claire hölzern.

Tess breitete ihre Arme aus und umarmte ihre beiden Schwestern.

„Gott, hoffentlich wird das nicht zur Gewohnheit!" murmelte Claire ergeben.

Am nächsten Morgen standen alle zeitig auf und machten sich an ihre Arbeit.

Tess blieb bei Jack und zusammen verbrachten sie den Tag mit Reden.

Alex hatte den ganzen Tag mit Claire zu tun, doch er vermied das Thema Jodi. Claire war ihm deswegen sehr dankbar.

Jodi war zu ihrer Freundin in die Stadt gefahren und wollte für ein paar Tage dort bleiben. Meg war zwar deswegen sehr enttäuscht, aber sie begriff, dass ihre Tochter diese Zeit für sich brauchte.

Am Abend hatte Meg ein herrliches Geburtstagessen für Tess organisiert und die Ryan Brüder waren auch dabei.

Jeder hatte auf die Schnelle ein kleines Geschenk für Tess besorgt und diese war gerade dabei diese zu öffnen, als die Tür der Veranda aufging.

Jodi stand in der Tür und sah alle erwartungsvoll an.

„Hey, ist das eine Geburtstagparty oder eine Beerdigung!" rief sie übermütig in den Raum.

Claire konnte sich nur mühsam ein zufriedenes Grinsen verkneifen und Tess war aufgesprungen und umarmte Jodi.

Nachdem sie sich gelöst hatten, ging Jodi langsam auf ihre Mutter zu.

„Ich bin dir noch ziemlich böse. Aber nicht weil Jack mein Vater ist, sondern weil du mich so lange angelogen hast!

Ich weiß, dass du es getan hast um mich zu schützen, aber ab nun will ich keine Lügen mehr!" sagte sie ernst zu ihrer Mutter.

Diese nickte und langsam bahnten sich Tränen einen Weg über ihre Wangen.

Jodi kniete vor ihr hin und umarmte sie.

„Ich hab dich lieb Mom!" flüsterte sie dabei. Ergriffen drückte Meg ihre Tochter an sich.

Dann löste sich Jodi von ihrer Mutter und ging zu Jack.

„Nun Dad, bekomm ich zu meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag ein Auto?" fragte Jodi frech und Jack lächelte sie selig an.

„Muscht deine Schweschter fragen! Schie ischt der Finazminischter!" erwiderte Jack und auch in seinen Augen sammelten sich die Tränen.

Genervt rollte Claire mit den Augen, was von Alex nicht unbeobachtet blieb. Er rückte etwas zu ihr und neigte sich zu ihrem Ohr.

„Tu nicht so tough Claire, ich weiß, dass du dich darüber freust! Es ist schön wenn du etwas Gefühl zeigst, es steht dir!" foppte er sie zärtlich.

„Phaa!" antwortet Claire, mürrisch das Alex sie durchschaut hatte.

Um ihren Missmut noch zu unterstreichen, boxte sie Alex heftig in die Seite.

Grinsend hielt er sich die geschlagene Seite und lachte leise weiter.

**31.Kapitel**

**Februar 1999, Drovers Run**

Sechs Monate waren inzwischen vergangen und es waren bewegte Monate gewesen.

Tess hatte sich entschlossen auf Drovers zu bleiben.

Schritt für Schritt gewöhnte sie sich an das Leben auf einer Farm.

Das frühe Aufstehen, Tiere versorgen, Zäune kontrollieren, Tränke säubern, die Tiere von einer Weide auf die nächste treiben, Viehauktionen und vieles mehr.

Jodi kam an den Wochenenden nach Hause und lernte Tess somit besser kennen. Sie war es auch, die Tess das Reiten beibrachte. Heimlich, denn Tess wollte Claire damit überraschen.

Nick hingegen brachte ihr das Schießen bei, nachdem Tess etliche Äste umgebracht hatte und jede Menge Flaschen auf dem Gewissen hatte, war sie nun in der Lage ein Ziel anzuvisieren und öfters traf sie auch.

Claire war überrascht als Tess eines Tages hoch zu Ross saß und sie begleiten wollte. Doch Tess entschlossener Gesichtsausdruck überzeugte sie und sie ließ sie mitkommen. Als Tess am Abend mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht am Abendessen teilnahm, aber keinen Schmerzenslaut verlauten ließ, zollte ihr Claire innerlich Respekt.

Seit diesem Tag an arbeitete Tess tatkräftig mit und sie wurde immer selbstsicherer.

Zwischen ihr und Nick entwickelt sich eine tiefe Freundschaft, die aber nicht darüber hinausging.

Nicht, dass Nick nicht interessiert war, aber Tess blockte jegliche romantischen Gefühle ihrerseits ab. Sie spürte, dass Nick etwas Besonderes war und ihr gefährlich werden konnte.

Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie Schmetterlinge im Bauch und wenn sie nur an Nick dachte, jagten ihr tausend heiße Schauer über den Rücken. Doch ihre Angst verletzt zu werden und so wie ihre Mutter zu enden, überwog.

Nick wusste nicht, was genau Tess daran hinderte eine Beziehung mit ihm einzugehen, doch er spürte, dass sie nicht so weit war und beschloss, es nun langsamer angehen zu lassen. Er genoss es einfach nur in ihrer Nähe zu sein und sich mit ihr zu unterhalten.

Claire sah mit Belustigung zu, wie beide krampfhaft versuchten möglichst locker Miteinader umzugehen. Jeder konnte sehen, dass die beiden in einander verliebt waren, aber sie wusste inzwischen von Tess Angst und hoffte, dass Nick genug Geduld hatte um Tess harte Schale zu durchbrechen.

Es hatte auch personaltechnisch einige Veränderungen geben. Larry hatte Drovers Run verlassen. Er hatte eine nette Frau aus der Nachbarschaft kennen und lieben gelernt. Nach nur zwei Monaten hatten die beiden geheiratet und Larry war zu ihr, auf ihre Farm gezogen.

Auch Walter und Brian hatten Drovers verlassen.

Beide hatten kurz nach Tess Ankunft jeweils ein Angebot als Vorarbeiter auf größeren Schafsfarmen zu arbeiten, bekommen.

Sie hatten sich zwar gesträubt das Angebot anzunehmen, aber nachdem Claire und Jack ihnen gut zugeredet hatten, nahmen beide die Angebote an.

Brian war nun nach Queensland gezogen und Walter hatte in der Nähe von Sydney seine neue Heimat gefunden.

Zur gleichen Zeit hatte Jodi im Pub von Gungellan eine junge Frau kennen gelernt, die sich etwas in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte und nachdem Claire von den Umständen in ihrer Vergangenheit erfahren hatte, stellte sie das ruhige und zurückhaltende Mädchen ein.

Und sie bewies sich als Glücksgriff. Becky Howard war eine außergewöhnlich harte Arbeiterin und erledigte alle Arbeiten, die ihr aufgetragen wurden, schnell und zuverlässig.

Meg hatte sich auch bereit erklärt, mehr auf der Farm mitzuhelfen und nun erledigten Claire, Alex, Becky, Tess und an den Wochenenden Jodi, die Arbeiten.

Nick hatte in der Zwischenzeit das Grundstück neben Drovers Run erworben und Killarney verlassen.

Er war eine berufliche Partnerschaft mit Tess eingegangen und beide hatten vor wenigen Wochen begonnen, Wilgul auf Biologische Landwirtschaft umzustellen.

Tess hatte sich, bevor sie mit Ruth verreist war, in der Uni von Sydney für den Biologischen Anbau und Viehhaltung interessiert und nachdem sie nach Drovers gekommen war, hatte sie sich mit Abendkursen auf diesem Gebiet eingearbeitet.

Mit Nicks Wissen und Tess Enthusiasmus waren alle davon überzeugt, dass die beiden in kurzer Zeit Erfolg haben würden.

Alles schien rund zu laufen und es schien so, als wären die dunklen Wolken über Drovers Run verschwunden. Doch das nächste Unglück bahnte sich bereits an und dieses sollte das Leben der Bewohner für immer verändern.

Claire war mit ihrem Vater auf dem Weg nach Gungellan um seinen Halbjahres Check durchführen zu lassen, als das Unglück geschah.

Eine Horde von Wildpferden durchquerte die Landstrasse, auf der sich Claire und Jack befanden und obwohl Claire eine sehr gute Autofahrerin war, hatte sie keine Chance den Pferden auszuweichen.

Mit voller Wucht prallten sie in eine kleine Baumgruppe und blieben schwer verletzt im Wagen liegen.

Es war ihr Glück, dass ausgerechnet an dem Tag Terry für Killarney einen Schafstransport nach Gungellan fahren musste und als er den Mercedes von Drovers erkannte, alarmierte er sofort die Rettungsdienste.

Der Hubschrauber kam und brachte die beiden umgehend ins Krankenhaus.

Die Bewohner von Drovers eilten sofort ins Spital, als Terry ihnen die Nachricht mitteilte und verbrachten bange Stunden damit, im Flur auf Nachrichten von Jack und Claire zu warten.

Als dann endlich ein Arzt auftauchte sahen alle hoffnungsvoll den Mediziner an.

Es war Dr. Tom Cooper, der selbe Arzt wie damals, als Jack zum ersten Mal seinen Herzinfarkt hatte. Jack war zu seinem Patien geworden und über die Jahre war er sogar ein Freund der Familie geworden.

„Claire hat es ziemlich schlimm erwischt. Ihr Bein ist an mehreren Stellen gebrochen und sie hatte innere Blutungen, die wir aber stillen konnten.

Sie ist nun im Aufwachraum und sollte bald aus der Narkose erwachen." fing er an.

Alex atmete schwer aus, während Tess den Arzt ansah „Und mein Vater?"

Tom sah sie traurig an und schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf.

Ungläubig sahen ihn nun alle an „Heisst das, dass Jack..." begann Alex mit zittriger Stimme.

„Er hat es nicht geschafft! Sein Herz war bereits vorher schwach und der Unfall... nun es war einfach zuviel!" antwortete er.

„Weiss Claire es schon?" fragte Meg mit fester Stimme.

„Nein und ich denke, es ist besser wenn jemand aus der Familie es ihr sagen würde. So wie ich Claire kenne wird sie sich Vorwürfe machen und sich die Schuld dafür geben! Sie wird jeden erdenklichen Zuspruch brauchen." informierte sie der Arzt.

Alle wussten, dass er die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte. Betreten sahen sie sich an. Wer sollte Claire diese Nachricht überbringen!?

Tess straffte die Schultern. „Ich werde es machen." sagte sie, wobei ihre Stimme sich sehr dünn und unsicher anhörte.

„Nein Tess! Ich werde es ihr sagen!" sagte nun Alex bestimmt. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber ich denke, ich bin der Einzige der Claire so etwas mitteilen kann. Du kennst sie nicht so gut wie ich. Ich weiß wie Claire reagieren wird und du bist dafür einfach nicht bereit! Glaub mir Tess." begründete er seine Endscheidung.

Nick legte Tess einen Arm um die Schultern. „Er hat Recht, du weißt doch selber wie nahe sich die beiden stehen. Er war es der in der Vergangenheit Claire immer beistand, wenn sie schlechte Nachrichten erhalten hatte ." versuchte er sie von der Richtigkeit dieser Endscheidung zu überzeugen.

Tess ließ die Schultern fallen „Ist gut, du hast ja Recht. Aber jemand sollte auch Jodi Bescheid geben!" meinte sie bedrückt.

Dass sie ihrer Schwester in dieser Lage nicht helfen konnte, machte sie wütend und traurig zugleich. Sie wusste ja schliesslich wie es sich anfühlte wenn ein Elternteil verstarb, aber sie wusste ebenso, dass Claire nun Alex brauchte, um das Geschehene zu verarbeiten.  
Wieder einmal dachte Tess daran, wie gut die zwei zusammenpassen und wie blind sie in der Hinsicht waren.

Alex folgte Tom Cooper, der ihn in Claires Zimmer führte. Ihr rechtes Bein lag komplett in einem Gipsverband.

Leise trat er an ihr Bett und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der neben dem Bett stand.

Er betrachtete ihr Gesicht, welches von Schrammen übersäht, und einer riesigen Platzwunde an der Stirn gezeichnet war.

Ihr linkes Auge war geschwollen und ihre Oberlippe aufgesprungen.

An ihrem Hals konnte er den Abdruck des Sicherheitsgurtes sehen, der sich tief in ihr Fleisch geschnitten hatte.

"Oh Claire." murmelte Alex und nahm vorsichtig ihre Hand in die seinige.

Er blieb stundenlang so sitzen, bis Claire endlich eine Regung zeigte.

Zuerst hatte er gedacht, dass er es sich einbildete, doch dann vernahm er eindeutig ein leises Stöhnen.

Vorsichtig strich ihr Alex über die Haare „Hey Dornröschen, Zeit aufzuwachen." sagte er sanft.

„Hör auf mich so zu nennen!" protestierte Claire prompt, sodass Alex lächeln musste.

„Na komm, sei ein braves Mädchen und öffne die Augen." forderte er sie nun noch einmal auf.

Mit viel Mühe schaffte es Claire die schweren Lider zu öffnen.

Den Kopf zu Alex drehen kam ihr wie ein unmöglicher Kraftakt vor.

„Was ist geschehen?" fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Ihr hattet einen Unfall." sagte Alex knapp.

„Ja, da waren die Pferde. Ich konnte nicht ausweichen." erinnerte sich nun Claire und dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja nicht allein im Wagen gesessen hatte.

„Wie geht's Dad? Wo ist er? Ist er schwer verletzt?" brachte sie mühsam hervor.

Alex senkte den Blick „Claire... ich... nun...der Unfall war sehr schlimm. Du hattest sehr viel Glück." begann er.

Claire schloss die Augen. „Nein!" flüsterte sie.

„Claire, Jack hat es nicht geschafft. Sein Herz wollte nicht mehr." versuchte er ihr so schonend wie möglich Jack Tod beizubringen.

„Dad!" schluchzte Claire.

„Claire bitte..." sagte Alex verzweifelt.

„Er ist tot! Wegen mir! Alex..." sie sah ihn an und Alex setze sich augenblicklich aufs Bett.

Vorsichtig nahm er sie in seine Arme.

„Mein Vater ist tot! Alex, was soll denn nun aus uns werden?" verzweifelt klammerte sie sich an ihn und weinte bitterlich.

Alex strich ihr unermüdlich tröstend über den Rücken und ließ Claires Schmerz freien Raum. Es brach ihm beinahe das Herz sie so zu erleben.

So gerne wollte er ihr die richtigen und vor allem tröstende Worte sagen.

Ihr begreiflich machen, dass sie auf ihn zählen konnte und das Claire nichts für den Unfall konnte, doch die richtigen Worte fanden nicht den Weg über seine Lippen. Einzig den Halt seiner Arme konnte er ihr geben und die Gewissheit, dass sie nicht alleine war.

Wenn es in seiner Macht liegen würde, hätte er ihr diesen Schmerz abgenommen.

„Claire es wird alles wieder gut, irgendwann wird alles wieder gut, du musst versuchen stark zu bleiben und wieder zu Kräften zu kommen, du wirst diese in der nächsten Zeit brauchen." flüsterte er ihr beruhigend zu.

„Ich... hatte ihn... so lieb...! Zu wenig Zeit...! Wir haben so viel Zeit vergeudet...! Wusste er wie lieb... ich ihn hatte...?

Und Tess... sie hatte kaum Zeit ihn kennen zu lernen... Sie hat Mutter und Vater in so kurzer Zeit verloren...Mein Gott und Jodi..!

Sie liebte Dad so sehr... sie ist noch so jung... und nun..."

Claire stotterte herum und sprach jeden Gedanken aus, der ihr durch den Kopf schoss.

Alex wiegte sie die ganze Zeit über in seinen Armen, sanft hin und her.

Langsam versiegten Claires Tränen und sie beruhigte sich etwas.

Sie löste sich von Alex und bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass sie eigentlich überall Schmerzen hatte.

Körperlich und seelisch fühlte sie sich an ihre Grenzen der Belastbarkeit gebracht und wollte sich unbewusst übers Gesicht fahren, doch Alex hielt sie auf.

„Nicht! Dich hat's ziemlich erwischt Claire." warnte er sie.

Erst jetzt nahm Claire wahr wie ihre Wunde, wegen ihren salzigen Tränen, brannten.

„Was...?" begann sie verirrt und Alex sah wie Claire nun am ganzen Körper zu zittern begann.

„Claire, sieh mich an!" befahl er alarmiert. „Sieh mich an, verdammt noch mal!"

Doch Claire sah mit glasigen Augen an ihm vorbei.

Besorgt drückte er den Klingelknopf und beinahe augenblicklich betrat Dr. Cooper Claires Krankenzimmer.

Eine Schwester hatte ihn begleitet und sie erfasste sofort die Lage, fragend sah diese den Mediziner an. Kaum merklich nickte dieser und die Krankenschwester verschwand.

Tom ging zu Claire und befühlte ihren Puls. Er raste!

„Claire, welcher Tag ist heute?" fragte er sie ruhig.

Verirrt sah Claire ihn an. Alex kam es vor, als hätte sie den Arzt nicht verstanden und sie wirkte auf ihn etwas orientierungslos. „Claire?!" flüsterte er etwas bestürzt.

„Claire, welcher Tag ist heute?" wiederholte der Tom seine Frage und Claire blickte ihn nur noch verwirrter, beinahe panisch an.

In dem Moment kam die Schwester zurück, sie hatte eine Spritze dabei.

Der Arzt griff danach während dir Krankenschwester Claires Arm nahm, den Nachthemdärmel hoch schob und die freigelegte Stelle desinfizierte.

Alles ging so schnell, dass Alex kaum mitbekam, wie Tom Claire den Spritzeninhalt verabreichte. Er konnte nicht begreifen, was hier eigentlich los war.

Tom Cooper drehte sich um und deutete Alex, dass er ihn draußen sprechen wollte.

Alex blickte auf Claires Bett und sah wie ihre Augenlidern etwas flatterten und dann schwer zufielen.

Fragend sah er zu den zwei Krankenhausangestellten. Doch Tom wiederholte seine Bewegung und schob Alex sanft, aber bestimmt aus dem Zimmer.

Draußen angekommen blickte er Alex ernst an.

„Was ist mit ihr?" hakte Alex noch nach.

Mitleidig sah Tom ihn an.

„Claire hat einen Schock erlitten, das ist auch kein Wunder! Jack und sie hatten eine bewegte Vergangenheit und nun das! Claire braucht etwas Ruhe und vor allem viel Verständnis." erklärte er Alex. der an ihm vorbei, auf die geschlossene Tür von Claires Krankenzimmer sah.

„Alex, geht es dir gut?" fragte Tom bei ihm besorgt nach.

Alex drehte sich zu ihm und nickte mechanisch „Es... Claire... sie so zu sehen... so hilflos... ich kenne sie so nicht... wird sie wieder die alte?" stotterte Alex.

Vertrauensvoll sah der Arzt ihn an. „Wie gesagt, sie braucht Ruhe und Verständnis, Claire wird lange daran zu knabbern haben und vielleicht solltet ihr einen Therapeuten hinzuziehen."

Als Alex das Wort Therapeut hörte, lachte er leise auf und Tom ging auf sein Grinsen ein. „Nun es war nur ein Vorschlag!" beschwichtigte er sofort. „Aber Alex, behaltet Claires Gemütsverfassung im Auge. Du kennen sie am Besten von uns allen, dir wird sie so leicht nichts vormachen können." warnte ihn Tom.

„Ich muss zu den Anderen und dann sehen wir weiter." meinte Alex immer noch verwirrt.

Der Arzt legte ihm freundschaftlich einen Arm um dessen Schultern.

„Keine Sorge Alex, Claire ist stark und sie übersteht das." tröstete ihn dieser.

Zusammen gingen sie zu den Anderen und Alex erzählte ihnen was vorgefallen war.  
Die bereits bedrückte Stimmung wurde noch elender und niemand wusste, was nun als nächstes geschehen sollte.

**32. Kapitel**

**Februar 1999, Gungellan**

Es war Liz, die nun das Ruder übernahm. Nachdem ihr Nick von dem Unfall berichtet hatte, war sie sofort aufgebrochen und mitten in der Nacht im Spital angekommen und hatte eine ziemlich verzweifelte Gesellschaft angetroffen.

Sie hatte die Lage sofort erkannt und befahl Nick, Tess und Meg nach Drovers zu fahren und bei ihnen zu bleiben.

Eigentlich wollte Liz auch, dass Alex ging, doch nichts konnte ihn dazu bewegen, Claire alleine zu lassen.

Er war in ihr Zimmer zurückgekehrt und harrte nun an ihrem Bett aus.

Liz hatte es sich im Wartezimmer zurückgezogen, in den frühen Morgenstunden begann sie bereits herum zu telefonieren und alles für Jacks Beerdigung in die Wege zu leiten.

Insgeheim hoffte sie, dass sie damit niemandem auf die Füße trat, aber es musste sich jemand um die Formalitäten kümmern.

Leise ging sie zu Claires Zimmer und sah ihrem Sohn beim Schlafen zu. Sein Kopf ruhte neben Claires Hand, die er mit seiner Hand festhielt.

Liz schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Dieses Bild prägte sich tief in ihrer Seele ein.

Wie konnten die beiden nach so langer Zeit immer noch nicht erkennen, was sie füreinander fühlten. Spürten sie denn nicht, dass sie ohne den Anderen nichts waren? Alex und Claire, Claire und Alex nur so funktionieren die beiden.

Erinnerungen kamen in Liz hoch, Bilder von den beiden als sie noch klein waren, wie sie sich stritten und doch immer zusammenhielten, wie bedrückt Alex war nachdem Claire fort war und wie er unbewusst die Nähe von Jack McLoed gesucht hatte.

Wie Alex aufgeblüht war, nachdem Claire wieder Kontakt mit Jack hatte, wie betroffen und wütend er war als Gary West versucht hatte, Claire zu vergewaltigen.

Wie selbstverständlich Claire Alex, nach dem Unfall von Nick, bei sich aufgenommen hatte und ihn geholfen hatte seine Familienprobleme zu überstehen.

Allen in der Gegend war klar, dass Claire McLeod und Alex Ryan zusammengehörten und nachdem sie ihren Horse Service eröffnet hatten, warteten alle insgeheim auf die Verkündung, dass die beiden heiraten würden.

Doch Alex zog immer noch die Gesellschaft anderer Frauen vor und auch Claire verschloss sich dem anderen Geschlecht.

Liz öffnete wieder die Augen und dass, was sie nun sah bewegte sie zutiefst.

Claire war wach geworden und hatte sich panisch umgesehen.

Sie fühlte wie eine Hand sie fest hielt, die ihr Wärme und Halt gab.

Sie bewegte ihren Kopf und sah, dass Alex dieser Jemand war. Mit ihrer anderen Hand strich sie ihm zärtlich über den Kopf.

Alex bewegte sich im Schlaf und murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

Claire schloss wieder die Augen, doch sie verharrte in dieser unbequemen Stellung.

Alex bei sich zu haben, ihn zu spüren, beruhigte sie und gab ihr unendlich viel Kraft.

Liz hatte diesen kleinen, beinahe intimen Moment gesehen und bemerkte wie Alex sich in Claires Hand kuschelte, die immer noch auf seinen Kopf ruhte.

„Mein Gott, was tut ihr euch beiden eigentlich an?" flüsterte Liz beinahe verzweifelt.

Eine Schwester war unbemerkt an sie herangetreten und sah Liz über die Schulter.

„Die beiden lieben sich anscheinend über alle massen." bemerkte sie und blickte Liz verträumt an.

„Sagen sie das einmal den Beiden, die sind in dieser Hinsicht mit Blindheit geschlagen." erwiderte Liz mürrisch.

Die Schwester sah erstaunt zwischen dem Zimmer und Liz hin und her „Aber... sie wirken so vertraut..." murmelte sie erstaunt.

„Das sind sie auch, aber leider nicht mehr." bemerkte Liz und wandte sich ab.

Ungläubig starrte die Krankenschwester zu den beiden Schlafenden hin „Sachen gibst!" brummte sie unverständlich.

Sie betrat das Zimmer und legte Alex sanft eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Hey wenn sie Kaffee wollen, im Schwesternzimmer habe ich gerade frischen aufgebrüht." sagte sie leise zu ihm.

Alex reckte sich etwas und sah die Schwester dankbar an.

„Würden sie ..." begann er, doch die Krankenhausangestellte unterbrach ihn.

„Ihnen wird es gut tun, wenn sie ein paar Schritte gehen. Ich bleibe solange bei ihrer Freundin." sagte sie bestimmt.

Alex fehlte die Kraft ihr zu sagen, dass Claire nicht seine Freundin war. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass er an die romantischste Krankenschwester in der ganzen Klinik geraten war.

Schwester Lucy hatte sich vorgenommen den beiden auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Das arme Ding konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass sie es in dem Punkt mit zwei absolut verblendeten Idioten zutun hatte.

Nachdem Alex hinausgegangen war, erwachte Claire zum zweiten Mal und sah verwirrt zu der Stelle hinüber, wo Alex noch vor wenigen Minuten gelegen hatte.

Lucy hatte ihren Blick bemerkt und lächelte milde „Ihr Freund hat sich schnell einen Kaffee geholt, er kommt gleich wieder zurück." sagte sie.

„Er ist nicht mein Freund, zumindest nicht wie sie meinen." widersprach Claire automatisch, doch diesmal taten ihr die Worte in ihrem Herzen weh, als sie diese aussprach.

Spöttisch hob Lucy eine Augenbraue „Ach nein? Nun keiner meiner Freunde würde sich so um mich sorgen wie er. Wenn das keine Liebe ist?"

Claire errötete und zog verärgert die Augenbrauen zusammen, was sofort mit einem stechenden Schmerz quittiert wurde.

„Alex ist mein bester Freund." versuchte es Claire noch einmal.

Lucy winkte ab. „Wenn sie sehen würden, was ich hier täglich sehe, würden sie die Wahrheit erkennen. Ich habe nicht einmal den fürsorglichsten Ehemann so besorgt und so aufopfernd erlebt wie ihren Partner! Wem wollen sie hier etwas vorgaukeln?"

„Es ist aber so!" fuhr Claire trotzig fort. Lucy sah sie leise lachend an. „Wenn sie das glauben, bitteschön. Dann haben sie ja nichts dagegen wenn ich mein Glück bei ihm versuche? So einen stattlichen und vorallem gutaussehenden Mann kann ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen!? Er ist ja so sexy!" provozierte Lucy Claire.

Genervt verdrehte diese die Augen. „Meinen Segen haben sie." murmelte sie, doch insgeheim war sie sauer, dass diese Krankenschwester sich so dreist an Alex heranmachen wollte.

Alex kam in dem Moment mit einer dampfenden Tasse Kaffee ins Zimmer und lächelte erfreut als er sah, dass Claire wach war.

„Nun, dann kann ich ja gehen. Wenn sie mehr Kaffee wollen... ich mache den Besten im ganzen Haus, fragen sie einfach nach Lucy!" bot die Krankenschwester Alex an und klimperte dabei unmissverständlich mit den Augen. Hüftschwingend ging sie hinaus und Alex sah ihr erstaunt hinterher.

Verärgert bemerkte Claire, dass Alex der Schwester hinterher sah.

„Na, da scheint jemand eine Eroberung gemacht zu haben!" bemerkte sie bitter.

Überrascht sah Alex sie an und dann wurde sein Lächeln breiter. „Dir scheint es besser zu gehen, immerhin willst du wieder mit mir streiten!" foppte er sie.

Wortlos sah Claire ihn an. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie sich wegen dieser harmlosen Flirterei so aufregte, aber es störte sie und zwar gewaltig!

Das erste Mal in all den Jahren, die sie Alex kannte, sah sie in ihm so etwas wie ihr Eigentum. Nun, Eigentum vielleicht nicht, aber etwas das nur ihr allein gehörte und nur sie darauf Anrecht hatte!

Wobei, Anrecht worauf? Seine Freundschaft? Treue? Immer für sie da zu sein?

Anrecht worauf? Zuneigung? Tiefe Verbundenheit? ...Liebe?

Claire schwirrte der Kopf! Diese Gedanken verwirrten sie und erst jetzt nahm sie wahr, dass Alex sie immer noch ansah. Er hatte inzwischen seine Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und sah sie besorgt an.

Das Mienenspiel, das er soeben auf Claires Gesicht verfolgt hatte, beunruhigte und faszinierte ihn gleichermaßen.

Einen Momentlang hatte er tatsächlich geglaubt Eifersucht in ihren Augen zu sehen, doch dann war der Ausdruck gewichen und hatte einem sehr nachdenklichen Platz gemacht.

Seine Belustigung war der Sorge gewichen. Seine Gedanken rasten! Woran dachte sie? An den Unfall? An Jack? Den Umständen von seinem Tod? An ihre Schuldgefühle?

Das Claire an sich und ihn dachte und an die Gefühle, die sie dabei empfand, das konnte er nicht ahnen!

Es verwirrte sie, dass sie Alex als Mann wahrnahm. Als einen sehr attraktiven Mann, den sie immer für so selbstverständlich gehalten hatte!

Wo war in diesem ganzen Durcheinander ihr guter, alter Freund Alex?

Seufzend schloss sie die Augen und gleich darauf fühlte sie, wie Alex ihre Hand nahm.

„Hey McLeod, das wird schon wieder. Du und ich, wir schaffen das!" hörte sie ihn sagen.

Verwirrt öffnet sie die Augen und schlagartig wurde ihr klar wovon er sprach!

Auf einmal war alles wieder da.

Der Unfall! Jack! Tot! Sie verletzt im Krankenhaus! Langsam kroch die Hoffnungslosigkeit wieder in ihr hoch, doch diesmal ergriff sie nicht ganz Besitz von Claire.

Alex war ja bei ihr und alles in ihr schrie! „_Du bist nicht allein! Alex ist da und fängt dich auf! Lass dich fallen! Lass es raus! Lass Alex der Starke sein und lass dich von ihm trösten!"_

Wieder verfolgte Alex das Gefühlschaos in Claires Augen. Es war beinahe so, als könnte er in sie hineinsehen! Ihren inneren Kampf sich gehen zu lassen. Ganz langsam löste sich eine Träne von ihren Augenwimpern, die ganz einsam die Wangen hinunterrollte.

Claire zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und hob ihre Arme auf halbe Höhe, mit den Handinnenflächen nach oben.

Alex verstand und setze sich zu ihr aufs Bett. Langsam näherte er sich ihr und Claire schmiegte sich in seine Arme.

Arme, die sie nun beschützend und tröstend umfassten und ihr Ruhe und Geborgenheit vermittelten!

Und im hintersten Winkel ihres Gefühlschaos machte sich ein neues und unbekanntes Gefühl breit! Liebe!

Lange verharrten sie so und Liz kam wieder ins Zimmer zurück.

„Entschuldigt bitte." sagte sie leise. Claire ließ Alex nur widerwillig los.

Matt lächelnd sah sie nun Liz an „Hi Liz." begrüßte sie die Mutter von Alex.

„Liebes, wie geht es dir?" fragte Liz vorsichtig nach.

Das Lächeln aus Claires Gesicht verschwand „Ich habe überall Schmerzen und ich werde ganz sicher nicht beim nächsten Tanzmarathon mitmachen können." versuchte Claire die bedrückte Stimmung etwas anzuheben.

Liz verstand was Claire damit sagen wollte und nickte zustimmend „Sicher nicht aber beim übernächsten wirst du es allen zeigen, so wie du es immer tust, Claire."

„Wir müssen einige Dinge klären, ich weiß es ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, aber es muss sein. Tess wird in wenigen Minuten eintreffen und ihr müsst ein paar Endscheidungen treffen." begann Liz behutsam. Claire sah sie fragend an „Endscheidungen?" hakte sie begriffsstutzig nach.

„Ähm, wegen der Beerdigung." fuhr Liz betreten fort.

Ein kalter Schauder fuhr Claire über den Rücken. Sie hatte es völlig verdrängt.

„Liz ich... „ stockte Claire und wurde von Tess Eintreffen unterbrochen.

„Oh Claire, du bist wach! Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht! Wie geht es dir?" sagte Tess und ging geradewegs zu ihrer Schwester. Alex erhob sich vom Bett und machte Tess Platz, die sich sofort auf den frei gewordenen Platz niederließ und Claire umarmte.

Dankbar ließ Claire sich umarmen und stellte fest, dass sie die Umarmung ihrer Schwester zwar genoss, diese ihr aber bei weitem nicht so gut tat wie die von Alex.

Langsam löste sie sich von Tess und sah sie an „Es geht! Wie geht es euch? Hasst du mich? Und was ist mit Jodi? Wie verkraftet sie es?" wollte Claire wissen.

Stirnrunzelnd sah Tess ihre große Schwester an.

„Claire, niemand hasst dich! Es war ein Unfall! Dad war angeschlagen und ich denke, er wusste das seine Zeit gekommen war!

Jodi sieht es genau so! Wir sind nur dankbar, dass wir die Zeit, die wir mit Dad hatten, gemeinsam verbringen durften"

„Ja Claire, Tess hat Recht, bitte mach dir keine Vorwürfe über das was geschehen ist! Jedem hätte das passieren können!" hörten sie eine Stimme von der Tür aus. Claire blickte hoch, an Tess Schultern vorbei und sah das Jodi nun schnell auf sie zukam. Sie setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes und nahm Claires Hand. „ Ich bin froh, dass es dir einigermaßen gut geht Claire. Dad UND dich zu verlieren hätte ich nicht überlebt! Du bist doch meine Heldin!" meinte Jodi ernst!

In Claires Augen sammelten sich Tränen, sie hob die Arme und nahm beide ihrer Schwestern in den Arm. Sie blieben eine Weile so, bis Liz Räuspern sie aus der Erstarrung holte.

„Liz muss mit uns einige Dinge besprechen!" murmelte Claire ihren Schwestern zu und die drei McLeods sahen nun Liz an.

„Ich hoffe ihr nehmt es mir nicht übel, aber ich habe angefangen mir über die Beerdigung Gedanken zu machen..." begann sie und erläuterte ihnen was sie bis jetzt erreicht hatte.

Erleichtert sah Liz, dass die drei Frauen ihr überhaupt nicht böse waren, sondern dankbar, dass sie bereits so viel in die Wege geleitet hatte.

Nun musste nur noch abgeklärt werden, wie lange Claire noch im Spital bleiben musste und ob sie die Klinik für die Beerdigung verlassen durfte.

**33. Kapitel**

**Februar 1999, Drovers Run**

Fünf Tage später fand Jacks Beerdigung statt. Er fand seine letzte Ruhestätte gleich neben seiner Frau Prudence und seinem Sohn Adam.

Alle Nachbarn waren erschienen und hatten Jack McLeod auf seinem letzten Gang begleitet.

Sogar Harry Ryan war anwesend. In den letzen Jahren hatte sich Harry sehr zurückgenommen und hatte die McLeods in Frieden gelassen.

Mit großer Beunruhigung hatte er miterlebt wie Claire unter den Farmern an Anerkennung gewonnen hatte und ihre Meinung in der Gegend immer mehr an Gewicht zunahm.

Auch schätzten die Anderen Alex und wie unbeirrt er seinen Weg ging, egal wieviele Steine Harry ihm anfangs in den Weg gelegt hatte.

Vor allem bewunderten die alteingesessenen Farmer wie konsequent Alex es ohne das Geld von Harry schaffen wollte.

Wohlwollend hatten sie auch beobachtet, wie Nick sich entwickelt und er Bill Wilgul zu einem fairen Preis abgekauft hatte, sodass dieser in einer anderen Gegend einen Neuanfang wagen konnte.

Zwar belächelten sie Nicks und Tess Versuch, ihren Betrieb auf die biologische Schiene zu bringen, aber insgeheim anerkannten sie deren Mut und drückten den Beiden die Daumen, dass sie ihren Traum verwirklichen konnten.

Auch deswegen waren alle zu Jack McLeods Beerdigung gekommen, nicht nur um den Verstorbenen zu ehren, sondern auch den Hinterbliebenen ihre Aufwartung zu machen und ihnen zu zeigen, dass sie hinter ihnen standen und sie jederzeit mit ihrer Hilfe rechnen konnten.

Für Claire war dieser Tag besonders hart. Abgesehen davon, dass sie ihren Vater zu Grabe trug, spürte sie die erwartungsvollen Blicke der Anwesenden. Alle sahen sie teilnahmsvoll an und doch mischten sich neugierige Blicke darunter, die sie zweifelnd ansahen, ob sie es nun tatsächlich schaffen würde Drovers Run zu halten.

Die Zweifel waren auch irgendwie berechtigt, konnten vier Frauen und ein Mann eine Farm von der Größe Drovers Run tatsächlich alleine bewältigen?

Jodi war ja nur an den Wochenenden da und Claire fiel für die nächsten Wochen aus. Wie sollten die Anderen ohne sie auskommen? Alex konnte nicht alles alleine machen und Nick hatte mit Wilgul genug zu tun!

All diese Gedanken spürte Claire an diesem Tag und es nagte sehr an ihr! Auch sie zweifelte, ob sie es schaffen würde! Larry hatte zwar angeboten, ihr auszuhelfen und auch Walter und Brian hatten, nachdem sie von Jacks Tod erfahren hatten, Hilfe angeboten.

Claire war ihnen dankbar, dass sie immer noch loyal waren, aber sie wusste, dass jeder einzelne von ihnen Probleme bekommen würde, wenn sie deren Angebot annahm. Deshalb schlug sie es aus und versicherte ihnen, sich zu melden, wenn Drovers in Schwierigkeiten stecken würde.

Claire saß im Rollstuhl und hatte Tess gebeten, sie am Grab ihres Vaters alleine zu lassen! Die Trauergesellschaft hatte sich ins Haupthaus zurückgezogen und aß genüsslich von Megs Buffet.

Claire verabscheute diese Tradition. Bereits als Kind hatte sie wenig Verständnis dafür. Einer trauernden Familie sollte man sich nicht aufdrängen und sich die Bäuche voll schlagen. Ihr war nicht zumute den mitleidigen Blicken zu begegnen und von jedem zu hören wie großartig ihr Vater war.

In sich gekehrt betrachtete Claire das frische Grab ihres Vaters. Irgendwie konnte sie damit nichts anfangen. Dass er nun da in der Erde begraben sein sollte, in diesem Holzsarg... Nein, das war nicht das Bild, das Claire von Jack McLeod hatte. Sie hob den Blick und sah zu, wie die Sonne sich langsam hinter den Horizont schob.

Ja, so stellte sich Claire ihren Vater vor, hoch zu Ross, den orange-roten Sonnenuntergang im Rücken, neckisch an seiner Hutkrempe tippend!

„Leb wohl Dad! Ich liebe Dich!„ flüsterte Claire und schloss die Augen.

Das Bild vor ihrem inneren Auge verschwand und Claire fühlte auf einmal die Leere in ihrem Innersten. Ihr Vater war fort, für immer, nun hatte sie es begriffen.

Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und Claire zuckte zusammen.   
Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und erstarrte!

„DU!!!???" brachte sie mühsam hervor.

„JA ich!" entgegnete ihr der unerwartete Gast.

Dieser kniete vor Claires Rollstuhl hin „Hast du gedacht, dass ich dich hängen lasse, McLeod? Jack war für mich auch eine Art Vater!"

„Stevie! Ich bin so froh dich zu sehen, du weißt gar nicht wie sehr!" entgegnete ihr Claire und umarmte sie stürmisch. Überrascht erwiderte Stevie die Umarmung. Claire McLeod und Umarmungen? Das war einmal ganz was neues!

Sanft drückte sich Stevie von ihr weg. „Hey du erdrückst mich noch!" scherzte sie.

„Wie du siehst bin ich zum Weichei mutiert!" gab Claire zurück.

Stevies Mine verdunkelte sich. „Nun sag schon, wie geht's dir wirklich?"

Offen sah Claire sie an. „Ich weiß nicht wie es weitergehen soll. Stevie, es ist so viel geschehen seit du das letzte Mal hier warst. Drovers stand ja nie auf besonders festem Fundament. Dads Arztkosten haben uns ein schönes Loch hineingerissen. Wenn Alex und ich nicht die Ausbildung der Pferde übernommen hätten, würde unser Lage gelinde gesagt, verheerend aussehen.

Dann sind da noch Jodis Schulkosten und ich falle für die nächste Zeit aus!

Gott sei dank sind Meg Tess, Becky und Alex da! Ohne sie wüsste ich nicht was ich machen würde.

Und dann ist da noch der alte Harry. Frag mich nicht warum, aber irgendetwas sagt mir, dass der etwas vorhat. Zu lange harrt er nun aus und ich denke er sieht seine Zeit gekommen." antwortet Claire und mit jedem Satz wurde ihre Stimme verbitterter.

Verwundert sah Stevie sie an „Was meinst du damit, dass Harry seine Zeit gekommen sieht?" hackte sie nach.

„Drovers Run!" sagte Claire schlicht „Er will Drovers Run! Schon immer und nun ist es in greifbarer Nähe! Ich an seiner Stelle würde zugreifen!" sagte Claire traurig.

„Claire McLeod gibt auf! Dass ich das mal erleben darf!" rief Stevie laut und erhob sich wütend!

Geschockt sah Claire sie an.

„Nun sie mich nicht so entgeistert an! Claire, seit ich dich kenne warst du immer eine Kämpferin! Niemand konnte dir etwas anhaben! Die Nonnen nicht, dieser Mistkerl Gary nicht und nun kuschst du vor einem Harry Ryan?

Du schwenkst ja die weiße Fahne bevor der Krieg begonnen hat!

Gut, Jack ist tot und das lässt sich nicht ändern. In den letzten Jahren hast du Drovers geführt. Ich will ja nicht respektlos klingen, aber da nun Jack nicht mehr unter uns weilt, fallen auch seine Arztkosten weg! Das heißt, es bleibt mehr übrig!

Du fällst im Moment aus, warum denkst du, dass ich hier bin? Um die Aussicht zu genießen?

Claire, ich werde euch helfen bis du wieder fit bist! Dein Vater hat es ja immer gesagt: Drovers Run ist auch mein Zuhause und verdammt noch mal, das lasse ich mir von einem Harry Ryan nicht nehmen." donnerte Stevie.

Claire konnte sich nur mühsam ein Lächeln verkneifen. Stevie stand so überzeugend vor ihr und Claire wusste, wenn Harry Ryan nur in greifbarer Nähe gewesen wäre, hätte Stevie ihn fertig gemacht.

„Stevie, komm wieder runter! Es ist ja nicht so, dass Harry etwas versucht hätte, es ist nur so ein Gefühl! Denk daran, er ist Alex und Nicks Vater! Du magst doch die beiden! Wenn du so über Harry denkst, könntest du die beiden damit beleidigen!" versuchte Claire Stevie wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen. Kaum hatte sie geendet wusste Claire, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte! Stevie wusste ja Bescheid was Harry mit Alex angestellt hatte. Sie hatte mit Stevie immer wieder Briefkontakt gehabt und hatte ihr irgendwann von dem Unfall erzählt und das Harry Alex verstoßen hatte.

Stevie neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. „Netter Versuch! Schade nur, dass ich weiß wie wenig die Ryans von ihrem alten Herrn halten. Aber du hast Recht. Er hat ja noch nichts versucht!" lenkte Stevie ein und in Gedanken wiederholte sie den letzten Satz.

„Komm, lass uns zurück ins Haus gehen. Ich möchte den anderen guten Tag sagen! Ich bin vor allem auf deine Schwester Tess gespannt! So wie du sie in deinem letzten Brief erwähnt hast, ist sie ein richtiges Temperamentbündel!"

Claire verdrehte gespielt genervt die Augen „Sie und Jodi zusammen schaffen jeden, glaube mir die beiden werden sogar dich um den kleinen Finger wickeln.

Von wem glaubst du hab ich diesen ganzen Umarmungsschmus! Seit Tess da ist wird auf Drovers geknuddelt, geschmust, gedrückt und vor allem umarmt!" berichtet Claire.

Amüsiert nahm Stevie hinter dem Rollstuhl von Claire Stellung auf und schob sie ganz langsam in Richtung des Pick-ups der den Drovers Run Schriftzug trug.

Als Stevie vor einer Stunde auf Drovers angekommen war, hatte ihr Jodi gesagt wo sie Claire finden könnte und dass sie alleine da war. Jodi hatte ihr den Schlüssel für den Pick Up gegeben, sodass sie Claire gleich mit zurücknehmen konnte.

„Soso ...geknuddelt, geschmust, gedrückt und umarmt!? Mit wem schmust du denn herum und lässt dich drücken?" hakte Stevie nach.

Claire schoss mit dem Kopf herum „Stevie Hall, nur weil ich in diesem Scheiß Ding sitze, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich dich nicht vermöbeln kann! Mit wem sollte ich schon herum machen! Mit Rocko?" warf Claire Stevie an den Kopf.

Diese lachte nun lauthals los. „Nun wen dieser Rocko gut küssen kann, warum nicht? Ich dachte da eigentlich an jemand anderen, aber lassen wir das!" erwiderte Stevie.

Inzwischen waren die beiden Freundinnen am Wagen angekommen und genervt zog sich Claire am Beifahrersitz hoch. Stevie wartet bis Claire sicher saß und erst dann nahm sie den Rollstuhl, legte diesen zusammen und beförderte ihn mit einem beeindruckenden Schwung auf die Ladeklappe des Pick-ups. Dann stieg sie ein und sah Claire grinsend an.

„Danke, dass du so sorgfältig mit meiner Gehhilfe umgehst! Auch wenn ich es ungern zugebe, ich brauche das Teil noch eine Weile." schnauzte Claire sie mürrisch an.

Stevie ignorierte den Ton und lachte nun wieder. „Wer ist Rocko? Und wie gut küsst er?" hakte sie nach und startet den Motor.

Beleidigt sah Claire stur aus dem Beifahrerfenster, vor ihrem inneren Auge tauchte ein Bild auf von jemandem, der sie umarmte, festhielt und ihr tief in die Augen schaute! Und das war ganz sicher nicht Rocko! Sie schüttelte den Kopf „Rocko ist Tess Kalb. Sie hatte vor einigen Monaten ihre Espressomaschine für eine Milchkuh eingetauscht.

Nun, sie taufte sie Madonna, nach der Sängerin. Als wir bemerkten, dass diese trächtig war, ich meine die Kuh, nicht die Sängerin, beschloss Tess, dass das Kalb, wenn es ein Weibchen geworden wäre, Lourdes heißen sollte und bei einem Männchen eben Rocko!

Beides sind Madonnas Kinder! Ich meine die der Sängerin, nicht der Kuh! Deren Nachwuchs heißt Rocko!" Claire runzelte die Stirn.

Irgendwie hatte sie bei der Erzählung den Faden verloren und nun hörte sich die Geschichte nicht halb so lustig an wie damals, als Tess mit dieser Schnapsidee ankam..

„Hast du das verstanden?" fragte sie Stevie und diese sah Claire verwirrt lächelnd an. „Ob dus glaubst oder nicht. Ich habe dir folgen können. Deine Schwester hat eine Kuh, die heisst Madonna und deren Junges heißt Rocko, benannt nach dem Kind der Sängerin Madonna!

Nun stellt sich nur die Frage, warum du Rocko das Kalb geküsst hast?"

Claire schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf „Mensch, ich hab doch nur den erstbesten männlichen Namen genommen! Auf Drovers gibt es nun einmal nicht so viel Auswahl." moserte Claire genervt rum.

„Oh... also ich war schon einige Zeit nicht mehr bei euch, aber mir fallen auf Anhieb zwei ein. Alex und Nick!" widersprach ihr Stevie.

"Na dann küsse ich doch lieber Rocko." gab Claire schnippisch zurück.

"Oh Claire, wie habe ich dich vermisst!" antwortete Stevie und lachte.

Beleidigt sah Claire sie an. "Pfff..." schnaubte sie dabei.

Immer noch lachend steuerte Stevie den Wagen sicher nach Hause, wo Tess bereits ungeduldig auf sie wartete.

Jodi hatte Tess mitgeteilt, dass Stevie angekommen und den Wagen genommen hatte um Claire zu suchen.

Eifersucht war in Tess erwacht, als sie den Namen Stevie vernahm. In den sechs Monaten, die sie nun hier lebte, wurde Stevie immer wieder erwähnt.

Claire hatte Tess erzählt, wo sie Stevie kennen gelernt hatte. Sie berichtete von ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit beim Rodeo und wieviel Spaß die zwei Freundinnen immer gehabt hatten.

Wenn es nur Claire gewesen wäre, die Stevie über alle Maßen lobte, aber es waren alle Bewohner, die Stevie mochten und bewundernd über sie redeten.

Tess war noch nicht so weit, ihre große Schwester mit jemandem wie Stevie zu teilen.

Bei Jodi hatte sie nie dieses Gefühl der Eifersucht gehabt, aber bei Stevie schon.

Die beiden waren ja gleich alt und hatten seit ihren Teenagerjahren viel zusammen erlebt.

Dinge, die eigentlich Claire und sie miteinander erleben sollten und nun tauchte Stevie auf. Womöglich als Retter in der Not.

Tess wusste, dass Stevie mit dem Landleben vertraut war und Tess war immer noch in der Lernphase.

Tess hatte gehofft in den kommenden Wochen Claire beweisen zu können, dass sie ihr eine Hilfe war und das sie immer auf ihre kleine Schwester zählen konnte. Wenn nun Stevie hier bliebe, würde sich Claire voll auf Alex und Stevie verlassen.

Missmutig beobachtete sie wie der Pick- up am Horizont auftauchte. Bereits der Fahrstil von Stevie brachte Tess zum kochen.

Stevie fuhr rasant und völlig selbstsicher über den unebenen Boden und als sie auf der Auffahrt anhielt, wirbelte sie allerhand Staub auf.  
Tess musste husten und wedelte pikiert den Staub vor ihrem Gesicht weg.

Eine grinsende Stevie stieg aus, holte mit viel Schwung den Rollstuhl von der Ladefläche und öffnet ihn. Galant hielt sie die Beifahrertür offen und ließ Claire in den Stuhl fallen.

Alles sah so selbstverständlich aus, Tess war nun wirklich wütend, nicht nur dass diese Person alles über das Leben auf einer Farm wusste, nein nun behandelte sie Claire ganz normal und überließ es ihr sich aus dem Wagen hinaus zu hieven.

Genauso wie Claire es eigentlich gewollt hätte. Nur keine Hilfe annehmen und alles immer schön alleine machen.  
Stevie kannte Claire sehr gut und das machte es Tess unmöglich diese rotgelockte junge Frau zu mögen.

Locker trat sie zu den beiden hin.

„Alles in Ordnung bei euch?" fragte sie etwas frostig.

Überrascht blickte Claire hoch. Sie hatte den unfreundlichen Ton in Tess Stimme erkannt und wunderte sich darüber.

„Ja warum?" fragte sie vorsichtig nach.

„Nun ihr seid ja wie von der Tarantel gestochen hier eingefahren, da könnte man denken es ist etwas geschehen!" antwortet Tess.

„Oh nein. Keine Sorge ich hab, nun ich sag's mal so, einen ruppigen Fahrstil!

Ich bin Stevie, sie müssen Tess sein, die Oma von Rocko." stellte sich Stevie gleich vor und hielt Tess die Hand zur Begrüßung hin.

Tess ignorierte die ausgestreckte Hand und ging zu Claire hinüber.

Demonstrativ legte sie die Hände auf die Bügel des Rollstuhls und rollte diesen in Richtung Haus.

„Wie sie fahren ist mir ehrlich gesagt egal, aber wenn MEINE Schwester drinnen sitzt, könnten sie etwas vorsichtiger fahren! Claire hatte gerade erst einen Unfall und das reicht wohl!" antwortete Tess schnippisch über die Schulter und ließ mit diesen Worten eine ziemlich verdutzte Stevie stehen.

„Oh Mann, Hall, da hast du wohl das einzige Fettnäpfchen weit und breit gefunden und voll rein getreten!" murmelte sie und folgte den McLeod Schwestern ins Haus.

**34. Kapitel**

**April 1999, Drovers Run**

Zwei Monate waren inzwischen vergangen und Claire hatte sich währenddessen sehr gut von ihren Verletzungen erholt.

Stevie war ihr auf der Farm eine große Hilfe gewesen, während Tess ihr bei der Genesung viel geholfen hatte. Sie war es immer, die mit Claire ihre Physiotherapieübungen machte und sie immer wieder aufs Neue motivierte.

Nur das Verhalten von Tess Stevie gegenüber, hatte sich nicht geändert. Obwohl Tess ja ein sehr umgänglicher Mensch war und mit niemandem Streit suchte, gerieten die beiden immer wieder aneinander.

Wobei der Initiator dieser Streitereien immer Tess war.

Egal was Stevie machte, Tess kommentierte es immer und wurde mit der Zeit immer biestiger und vor allem immer verletzender.

Claire hatte anfangs belustigt Tess dabei beobachtet, aber nun machte sie sich langsam Sorgen. Mehrmals hatte sie versucht mit Tess darüber zu reden, aber diese blockte immer ab.

Jodi war es, die Claire den passenden Hinweis gab. Tess war eifersüchtig auf die Freundschaft, die sie und Stevie hatten.

Eine Freundschaft, die eigentlich ihr zustand und nicht einer Fremden wie Stevie.

Claire wusste nun nicht genau, wie sie mit Tess darüber reden sollte. Sie befürchtete, dass alles was sie sagen würde, Tess falsch verstehen und Drovers verlassen könnte und das wollte Claire auf keinen Fall.

Auch Stevie hatte sich darüber Gedanken gemacht und sie fand schnell die Ursache, warum Tess so schlecht auf sie zu sprechen war.

Auch sie hatte versucht mit Tess darüber zu sprechen, aber diese bot ihr nie die Gelegenheit alleine mit ihr zusprechen und Stevie wollte so ein delikates Gespräch nicht vor den anderen führen.

Mit Claire wollte sie nicht mithineinziehen und deshalb beschloss Stevie bald, Drovers wieder zu verlassen.

Sie wollte nicht die Ursache sein, dass sich Claire und Tess in die Haare bekamen.

Am gleichen Abend ging Claire zu Tess Zimmer und trat, ohne zu klopfen, ein.

Überrascht sah Tess sie an. „Willst du, dass ich Stevie bitte zu gehen?" fragte Claire ohne Umschweife.

Tess atmete bedrückt aus und setzte sich aufs Bett.

„Claire ich..." begann sie und wusste nicht was sie weiter sagen sollte.

Claire trat zu ihr hin und setzte sich neben sie. „Tess, du bist meine Schwester und ich will, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Das ist dein Zuhause und wenn dich Stevies Anwesenheit stört, bitte ich sie zu gehen. Ich will nicht, dass du diejenige bist, die geht." stellte Claire mit fester Stimme klar.

Erstaut blickte Tess sie an „Bin ich dir denn so wichtig, Claire? Stevie ist dir doch eine viel größere Hilfe als ich. Sie kann toll mit den Tieren umgehen und ihr habt so viel gemeinsam." hakte Tess nach. 

„Oh Tess, natürlich ist Stevie viel besser als du darin, das Vieh einzutreiben und Zäune zu reparieren. Sie macht ja seit ihrem 16. Lebensjahr nichts anderes. Du hingegen bist nicht einmal ein Jahr hier und hast dich für diese kurze Zeit sehr gut behauptet.

Warum vergleichst du dich mit Stevie? Ich vergleiche mich ja auch nicht mit dir! Du kannst kochen, hast so eine liebenswerte Art, bist vielseitig interessiert, kannst sehr gut mit dem Computer umgehen, führst die Buchhaltung, das sind Dinge, die ich wenig, bis gar nicht kann.

Klar, sind Stevie und ich uns ähnlich, aber du bist meine Schwester, Punkt. Wenn du dich nicht wohl fühlst, muss ich etwas dagegen unternehmen." erklärte Claire sanft.

Tess kullerten ein paar Tränen die Wangen hinunter. „Ich weiß, ich benehme mich sehr kindisch, aber ich bin so eifersüchtig auf dich und Stevie.

Ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Sie ist ja wirklich eine große Hilfe und du genießt das Zusammensein mit ihr! Ich kann doch nicht von dir verlangen, deine Freundin fortzuschicken." murmelte Tess bedrückt.

„Doch sie kann und ich werde gehen." ertönte es auf einmal von der Tür her.

Die beiden McLeod Schwestern sahen erstaunt hoch und Stevie stand da.

„Ich wollte mich von euch verabschieden. Tess, ich wollte Sie keineswegs verdrängen oder gar unglücklich machen.

Aber ich sehe, dass Sie mit meiner Anwesenheit Probleme haben und da Claire nun wieder genesen ist, bin ich hier überflüssig." sagte Stevie.

Tess schluckte hart, ihr war es peinlich, dass sie so auf Stevies Anwesenheit reagiert hatte.

Claire hatte ihr deutlich genug zu verstehen gegeben wie wichtig sie für Drovers war und wie gern Claire sie hatte.

„Stevie, Sie müssen nicht..." fing sie an, doch Stevie winkte ab.

„Machen Sie sich keinen Kopf, Tess, ich war bereits lange genug hier. Ich bin nun mal nicht der sesshafte Typ und ich möchte eigentlich wieder zurück zum Rodeo. Ich vermisse die Action und den Nervenkitzel." beruhigte sie Tess.

Claire stand auf und ging auf Stevie zu.

„Du weißt, du bist bei uns immer willkommen. Nur warte nicht wieder so lange bis du uns besuchen kommst, ok?!" meinte Claire und sah ihre alte Freundin dankbar an.  
Sie wusste, dass Stevie log und dass sie Tess mit dieser Ausrede nur das schlechte Gewissen nehmen wollte.

Erleichtert stand nun auch Tess auf und ging ebenfalls auf Stevie zu.

Zu deren Überraschung umarmte Tess sie. „Vielen Dank, dass Sie so verständnisvoll sind Stevie. Ich an ihrer Stelle wäre es bestimmt nicht. Claire hat Recht, Sie sind jederzeit bei uns willkommen." sagte sie leise.

Stevie erwiderte kurz Tess Umarmung und dann löste sie sich von ihr. „Oh nun verstehe ich was du mit dem Knuddeln, Schmusen und Umarmen gemeint hast, Claire." sagte Stevie scherzend und die drei Frauen lachten befreit auf. Gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter und Stevie ging zu ihrem Wagen.

Sie stieg ein und winkte den beiden nochmals zu und dann fuhr sie mit quietschenden Reifen davon.

Tess schüttelte belustigt den Kopf, als sie sah wie viel Staub Stevie mit dieser Aktion aufgewirbelt hatte. „Sie wird es wohl nie lernen, normal Auto zu fahren." bemerkte sie dabei.

Claire legte Tess einen Arm um ihre Schulter und meinte „Nein, so ist eben Stevie. Ihre Auftritte und Abgänge sind immer eine Showeinlage.

Komm, lass uns hineingehen und den restlichen Abend genießen. Morgen müssen wir ja nach Fisher zur Testamentseröffnung."

Tess nickte bedrückt und zusammen gingen die beiden hinein.

In dieser Nacht fand niemand wirklich die nötige Nachtruhe. Alle machten sich Gedanken was Jack ihnen hinterlassen hatte.

Claire war etwas erstaunt gewesen, als sich ein Daniel Brown wenige Tage nach Jacks Beerdigung bei ihr gemeldet hatte.

Er erklärte ihr am Telefon, dass er ein alter Freund und vor allem der Notar ihres Vaters war und dass Jack ein Testament hinterlassen hatte, welches aber erst zwei Monate nach seinem Tod verlesen werden durfte. Daniel Brown teilte Claire mit, dass sie einen Termin für den April vereinbaren müssten, bei dem folgende Personen anwesen sein mussten:

Claire Louise McLeod

Teresa Charlotte Silverman McLeod

Jodi Fountaine

Margaret Fountaine

Alexander M. Ryan

Nicolas G. Ryan

Elisabeth Ryan

Hugh McLeod

Als der Anwalt den letzten Namen vorgelesen hatte stutzte Claire, Hugh McLeod, wer sollte das sein?

Sie versprach dem Anwalt dafür zu sogen, dass alle genannten Personen anwesend wären, außer für diesen Hugh McLeod, da sie nicht wisse, wer das sei.

Daniel Brown versicherte ihr, dass sie sich darüber keine Sorgen machen musste und dass Jack bereits diesbezüglich alles in die Wege geleitet hatte.

Nun lag Claire in ihrem Bett und ein mulmiges Gefühl beschlich sie, als sie an diesen Hugh dachte! Sie wusste der morgige Tag würde ihnen allen lange in Erinnerung bleiben.

Daniel Brown hatte vor einem Jahr seine Kanzlei von Gungellan nach Fisher verlegt und nun hatten sich alle früh aufgemacht um pünktlich um 10 Uhr in seinem Büro zu erscheinen.

Eine junge Frau in Tess Alter wartete bereits im Büro von Daniel auf sie. Sie war elegant gekleidet und wirkte etwas aristokratisch.

Automatisch sah Tess an sich hinunter und kam sich neben der Fremden gleich schäbig vor.

Der Anwalt deutete den Neuangekommen sich an den großen Sitzungstisch zu platzieren.

Nachdem sich alle hingesetzt hatten, stand Daniel auf.

„Nun, sie sind alle hier um den letzten Willen von Jack McLeod zu erfahren.  
Jack hatte in Beisein zweier Zeugen und mit einer eidesstattlichen Erklärung seines Arztes, welche ihm einen Geistig gesunden Zustand attestierte, vor knapp einem halben Jahr folgendes Testament gemacht.

Ich, Jack McLeod,

Vermache meinen Besitz, Drovers Run, zu jeweils einem Drittel an

- Claire Louise McLeod

- Teresa Charlotte Silverman McLeod

- Jodi Fontaine

Meg Fontaine bekommt das lebenslange Wohnrecht auf Drovers Run.

Alexander und Nicolas Ryan erhalten einen kleinen Fond über jeweils 50 000 Dollar, den ich an dem Tag, an dem Alex bei uns eingezogen ist, eingerichtet habe.

Liz Ryan ernenne ich zu meiner Testamentvollstreckerin.

Meine Lieben

an Euer Erbe ist eine Bedingung geknüpft.

Wie ihr wisst, baute mein Vater Drovers Run auf.

In seinem Testament hatte euer Grossvater verfügt, dass der Sohn, der als erster Familie und Kinder hatte, Drovers Run erben sollte.

Ich war damals bereits mit Claires Mutter Prudence verheiratet und wir erwarteten unser erstes gemeinsame Kind. Mein Bruder Hugh war zu dieser Zeit noch unverheiratet und ging somit leer aus. Ein hässlicher Streit war die Folge und Hugh verlies für immer Drovers Rund.

Ich hatte euch nie davon erzählt, da ich mich damals Hugh gegenüber Falsch verhalten habe und schämte mich über mein egoistisches Verhalten.

Doch das Rechtssystem hat sich zu Hugh Gunsten verändert, sodass mein Bruder nach den heutigen Bestimmungen, ein Anrecht auf Drovers Run hat.

Dadurch bin ich gezwungen folgendes zu bestimmen:

Ich verfüge, dass meine älteste Tochter, Claire Louise McLeod Alexander Ryan ehelichen soll und in einem Zeitraum von zwei Jahren mit ihm eine Familie gründen muss.

Sollten sich die beiden weigern, meinen letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen, geht der gesamte Besitz an Hugh McLeod über, oder an dessen Nachkommen und die oben genannten Erben gehen leer aus.

Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Claire und Alex sich bevormundet vorkommen, aber es ist die einzige Möglichkeit Drovers Run in der Familie zu halten.

Ich appelliere an ihr Verantwortungsgefühl und hoffe, dass sie für die ganze Familie die richtige Endscheidung treffen werden.

Ich liebe euch alle sehr und ich hoffe das ihr mir mein Verhalten irgendwann Verzeihen könnt

Jack McLeod

Der Anwalt sah gespannt in die Runde, aus welcher ihn entsetzte Gesichter ansahen.

Die fremde junge Frau lächelte kalt und sah den Juristen an.

„Nun, ich denke wir sehen uns in spätestens zwei Jahren!" sagte sie und erhob sich und verschwand, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

Jodi sah der Frau hinterher und dann sah sie zum Anwalt hinüber.

„Wer war denn das?" fragte sie verdattert.

„Das war eure Cousine Reagan McLeod, sie ist die jüngere Tochter von Hugh McLeod und vertritt das Interesse ihrer Familie." erklärte er.

Tess sah geschockt zu Claire hinüber, die wiederum Alex anstarrte.

„Was?...Warum...?" stotterte sie.

Alex sah den Anwalt an „Wie lange haben wir Zeit uns das zu überlegen?" wollte er in einem scharfen Ton wissen.

„Nun, ich kann ihnen zwei Tage geben, mehr nicht.  
Bis dahin müssen sie mir entweder eine Heiratsurkunde vorlegen, oder schriftlich auf das Erbe verzichten." informiere er Alex.

Alex stand auf und schnappte sich Claires Hand.

„Komm mit, wir müssen das unter vier Augen regeln." befahl er und zog die verdatterte Claire hinter sich her.

Die Zurückgeblieben starrten auf die Türe, die sich langsam wieder schloss.

„Wie konnte Dad nur so etwas verfügen?" platzte es aus Tess heraus.

„Er konnte ja nicht mehr bei Verstand sein. Und Sie, wie konnten sie so einen Irrsinn zulassen!  
Das verstößt doch sicher gegen ein Gesetz. Diese Bedingung ist unmoralisch!" donnerte Tess los und sah Daniel Brown vorwurfsvoll an.

„Tess, glauben Sie mir, Jack hat alles versucht, doch es ist nun mal die einzige legale Lösung! Sie können ja jederzeit auf das Erbe verzichten." meinte er nüchtern.

„Wie werden sich die beiden wohl entscheiden?" fragte Jodi laut.

Die andern sahen sie fragend an.

„Nun kommt schon, seht mich nicht so an. So übel ist die Idee nun auch wieder nicht, Claire und Alex gehören zusammen, das wissen wir alle! Wer weiß, vielleicht werden sie sich nun über ihre Gefühle klar." sagte sie ernst.

„Jodi, Liebe lässt sich nicht erzwingen! Schon gar nicht so! Alex hasst es wenn man ihm Vorschriften macht und Claire, huuu von ihr möchte ich gar nicht erst anfangen." widersprach ihr Nick.

„Aber Jodi hat Recht Nick und ich denke Jack hatte es gewusst.

Ihr hättet Alex im Krankenhaus bei Claire erleben sollen. Da ist etwas zwischen den beiden, mehr als wir alle ahnen. Wer weiß, vielleicht hat dieses Testament sogar etwas Gutes und die beiden finden dadurch wirklich zusammen." mischte sich Liz ein.

„Aber es ist nicht fair, dass Claire zu so einer Entscheidung gezwungen wird. Wir wissen doch alle, wie sich die beiden machen werden. Sie werden heiraten und ich verspreche euch, das endet in einer Katastrophe." sagte Tess und sah zu Meg hinüber, die die ganze Zeit über geschwiegen hatte.

„Was sagst du dazu, Meg?" wollte Tess nun wissen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten jede ihrer Entscheidungen akzeptieren und sie dabei unterstützen. Lasst uns nun etwas Trinken gehen, ich brauche dringend einen Whiskey." sagte sie und stand auf.

Alle folgten ihr und Daniel sah der kleinen Gruppe lächelnd hinter her.

Er öffnete die McLeod Akte und legte das Testament hinein. Die zwei Brief die sich darin befanden, wurden dadurch verdeckt.

Zufrieden schloss der Anwalt die Akte und sah aus dem Fenster hinaus.

„Nun, liegt es an euch zwein, ihnen von da oben aus zu helfen. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass euer verrückter Plan funktioniert." sagte er leise.

**35. Kapitel**

**April 1999 Drovers Run**

Alex war mit Claire zu seinem Wagen gegangen und deutete ihr an einzusteigen. Wortlos gehorchte sie ihm.

Sie stand immer noch etwas unter Schock von dem, was der Anwalt ihr eröffnet hatte. Schweigend stieg nun auch Alex ein und fuhr rasant davon.

„Ähm Alex... wohin fährst du?" fragte Claire leise.

Alex sah stur gerade aus „Nach Hause." sagte er nur in einem Ton, von dem Claire wusste, dass sie ihn nun besser in Ruhe lies.

Bedrückt sah sie aus dem Fenster ohne die Umgebung richtig wahrzunehmen. Sie war froh, dass Alex nachhause fuhr, so konnte sie ihre Gedanken ordnen.

Was hatte sich ihr Vater nur dabei gedacht? Sie sollte Alex heiraten um Drovers zu retten? Nein, das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein!

Alex erging es nicht anders. Nur mühsam konnte er sich auf den Verkehr konzentrieren. Ähnliche Gedanken wie Claire schwirrten ihm durch den Kopf!

Er sollte heiraten? Claire McLeod! Ausgerechnet er, der nichts von dieser Institution Ehe hielt! Was hatte sich Jack dabei gedacht!

In Rekordtempo erreichten sie Dovers Run und immer noch schweigend betraten beide das Haus. Erschöpft ließ Claire sich aufs Sofa fallen. Alex nahm ihr gegenüber Platz und hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht.

Nach einer Weile hob er die Hände und sah direkt Claire an „Nun ich denke wir sollten darüber reden!" begann er.

Claire sah ihn zweifelnd an „Worüber? Dass du und ich heiraten sollten?

Alex, ich bitte dich! Ist dir klar worauf wir uns da einlassen würden? Es kann keine Scheinehe sein, Jack hat an alles gedacht! Wir müssten eine Familie gründen!" entfuhr es Claire.

Die Art wie sie das sagte, zauberte auf Alex Lippen ein Lächeln.

„Nun Claire es gibt Frauen, die würden liebend gerne mit dir tauschen!

Ich bin kein Monster!" sagte er schmunzelnd. Claire musste über seine Bemerkung ebenfalls grinsen. „Stimmt, das bist du nicht. Aber ehrlich Alex, wie stellst du dir das vor?"

„Claire, wenn wir ehrlich sind, haben wir keine Wahl. Wir lieben dieses Land zu sehr, als dass wir es dieser Tussi überlassen würden. Wenn wir wollen, dass Drovers in Familienbesitz bleibt, müssen wir uns Jacks Willen beugen." meinte Alex nüchtern.

Genervt stand Claire auf und begann auf und ab zu gehen.

„Es ist verrückt! Das wird niemals gut gehen! Alex, ich kann nicht deine Frau werden!

Aber ... kann ich den anderen das antun? Ich meine, Jodi möchte die Schule beenden. Nick und Tess brauchen das Einkommen von Drovers um ihre Pläne mit Wilgul zu erfüllen. Ich kann unmöglich Meg von hier vertreiben. Und dich kann ich nicht um 50 000 Dollar bringen. Wie hat Dad nur so viel Geld auf die Seite bringen können, ohne dass ich es bemerkt habe?

Andererseits was ist mit dir? Kann ich das von dir verlangen? Du würdest deine Freiheit aufgeben!" zählte Claire auf.

Interessiert hatte Alex ihr zugehört, wie immer dachte Claire zuerst an die Anderen, nur nicht an sich selber.

„Claire, was bedeutet es für dich wenn du meine Frau wirst? Denk lieber darüber nach!" sagte er und sag sie fragend an.

Claire setzte sich wieder hin.

„Ich habe eigentlich damit abgeschlossen. Ich wollte nie heiraten und eine Familie gründen. Ich verstehe nicht warum Dad es ausgerechnet von mir verlangt.

Warum konnte er nicht Tess und Nick dazu verdonnern? Die beiden führen diesen komischen Eiertanz umeinander auf. Sie sind es, die ineinander verliebt sind. Sie hätten eine Chance glücklich zu werden, hingegen wir...

Ich liebe dich nicht und du liebst mich nicht." antwortet Claire.

„Claire, ob du's glaubst oder nicht, ich liebe dich. Natürlich nicht in DEM Sinne, aber du bist meine beste Freundin.

Ich denke, dass ist mehr als verliebte Paare voneinander sagen können.

Wir kennen uns in- und auswendig, wissen über unser Schwächen und Stärken Bescheid und vertrauen uns blind.

Je länger ich darüber nachdenke, umso sicherer bin ich mir, dass es klappen könnte." widersprach ihr Alex und zu seinem Erstaunen meinte er seine Worte ernst.

Irgendetwas in ihm trieb ihn dazu, Claire von der Richtigkeit von Jacks Plan zu überzeugen. Er wollte, dass Claire seine Frau wurde, weiß der Himmel warum, aber es war so.

Beinahe schockiert sah Claire ihn an, ganz langsam sickerten seine Worte zu ihr durch. Alex wollte sie tatsächlich heiraten! Und irgendwie ergaben seine Worte auch Sinn.

Es war so, wie er gesagt hatte. Wer sagte denn, dass eine Ehe nur dann funktionieren konnte, wenn man ineinander verliebt war?

Jack und Ruth hatten sich geliebt und wohin hatte es sie geführt? Liz hatte Harry wirklich geliebt und er hatte sie wegen eines dummen Fehlers fallengelassen.

Hingegen sie und Alex... dieses Gefühl war nicht vorhanden. Sie waren ja bereits Partner und es lief hervorragend, warum sollte es in einer Ehe anders sein? Sie mussten nur ein paar Regeln festlegen und jedem seinen Freiraum lassen, was würde sich im Grunde ändern? Nichts! So könnten alle auf Drovers bleiben.

„Ok, dann lass uns heiraten!" sagte Claire und Alex sah sie nun wirklich überrascht an. Dass sie sich so schnell geschlagen geben würde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Ok! Ich werde noch heute in Gungellan anrufen und fragen, was alles nötig ist." sagte Alex und stand auf um ins Büro zu gehen, auf dem Weg dorthin drehte er sich nochmals um.

„Ähm Claire, wie willst du eigentlich heiraten? Ich meine schlicht, in weiß, oder so?"

Claire verdrehte die Augen „Gott Alex, lass es uns nur so schnell wie möglich hinter uns bringen. Ich verzichte gerne auf all diesen Weiberkram!" antwortet sie genervt.

Alex konnte nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Irgendwie hatte er diese Antwort erwartet.

Trotzdem hätte er Claire gerne in einem Hochzeitskleid gesehen. Wer weiß, vielleicht hätte sie sogar ein blaues Strumpfband getragen, das er ihr ganz sanft von ihrem Schenkel streifen könnte...

Alex erschrak als ihm bewusst wurde, wohin ihn seine Gedanken geführt hatten. Er schüttelte den Kopf und konzentriere sich nun auf das Gespräch, das er führen musste.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam er wieder heraus „So, es ist alles geklärt. Wir heiraten morgen um 11 Uhr in Gungellan.

Wir brauchen nur unsere Personalausweise und Geburtsurkunden.

Ich denke, Nick und Tess würden sicher als unsere Trauzeugen fungieren, oder?" sagte Alex knapp.

„WAS????" ertönte es im Chor hinter ihm.

Unbemerkt waren die Anderen eingetroffen und hatten Alex letzten Satz gehört.

„Ihr... wollt..." stotterte Tess.

„Alex?" fragte Nick.

„Oh, dann müssen wir heute Abend noch eine Party organisieren..." rief Jodi.

„Claire...bist du sicher?" hakte Meg nach

„Ich gratuliere euch!" hörte man Liz in dem ganzen Stimmengewirr noch sagen.

Alex trat zu Claire und nahm ihre Hand. Ergeben ließ sie sich von ihm hochziehen und stand neben ihm. Er fasste sie um die Taille und sah die Anderen an „Nun wisst ihr also Bescheid. Claire und ich werden heiraten" sagte er überflüssigerweise.

„Ja, aber bitte spinnt nun nicht herum, ich denke es ist allen klar warum wir es tun!" bremste Claire jegliche Vorfreude im Keim.

Betreten sahen sie alle an „Seid ihr euch denn sicher, dass ihr das tun wollt?!" fragte Tess forschend.

„Es ist der einzige Weg! Alex und ich haben alles besprochen. Wir sind uns einig und wenn wir alle en einem Strang ziehen wird schon klappen! Solange diese Tussi nicht unser Land bekommt..." erwiderte Claire bestimmt.

Die restliche Familie starrte die Beiden an, jeder machte sich seine Gedanken, doch schließlich gaben sie sich einen Ruck und ein verhaltenes Händeschütteln und murmelnde Glückwünsche war die Folge.

Eigentlich war ja eine Hochzeit ein Grund zum Feiern, doch in Anbetracht der Umstände war niemand so richtig in Feierlaune.

Nun fast niemand, einzig Liz und Jodi freuten sich wirklich über diese Entscheidung.

Jodi freute sich absolut für Claire, weil sie alles so romantisch fand. Als Achtzehnjährige durfte sie so denken. Für sie waren Claire und Alex schon immer DAS Traumpaar gewesen, nur dass sie eben nicht richtig zusammen waren. Jodi war überzeugt, dass durch diese erzwungene Ehe den beiden klar werden würde, was ihr schon lange klar war.

Liz hingegen sah das Ganze etwas abgeklärter. Sie wusste, dass Claire und Alex füreinander geschaffen waren, den Augenblick im Krankenhaus hatte ihre Vermutung beinahe zementiert.

Liz betete dafür, dass es den beiden nun auch klar werden würde.

„So, es gibt noch einiges zu tun. Wir haben bereits den halben Tag verschwendet und morgen verlieren wir wieder ein paar Stunden.

Wir können ja nicht alles Becky anhängen." sagte Claire und erntete ein paar ungläubige Blicke.

„Na, heirate ich nicht ein fleißiges Frauchen?" fragte Alex amüsiert in die Runde.

Nick warf seinem Bruder einen missbilligen Blick zu.

Tess hingegen schnaubte verächtlich, sogar Claire sah Alex genervt an.

„Nenn mich nicht Frauchen und nun geh an die Arbeit!" fauchte sie ihren Zukünftigen an.

Selber marschierte sie mit besten Beispiel voraus und ging zum Stall.

Dort sattelte sie ihr Pferd und ritt davon. Sie wollte nach der Herde sehen, doch eigentlich wollte sie nur flüchten.

Vorhin war Claire so sicher, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, doch Alex harmloser Spruch über das Frauchen hatte sie verärgert.

Je weiter sie ritt umso mehr Zweifel kamen ihr.

Wie weit würde sie ihre Selbstständigkeit aufgeben? Immerhin gehörte ihr Drovers und Alex war im Grunde ihr Angestellter.

„Gott, ich heirate das Personal!" versuchte Claire die Komik in der Situation zu erkennen. Sie hörte wie sich ein Pferd näherte. Als der Reiter näher kam, erkannte sie, dass es Harry war.

„Hey Claire, stimmen die Gerüchte? Du heiratest Alex?" fragte er ohne Umschweife.

Claire bemerkte, dass Harry darüber nicht erfreut war.

„Ja, es stimmt." antwortete Claire knapp.

„Ich hätte dich nicht für so dumm gehalten, Claire!" sagte nun Harry kalt.

Erstaunt zog Claire die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Nun... wenn du meinst." antwortete sie ausweichend und war sehr gespannt was Harry als nächstes vom Stapel lassen würde.

„Claire, dir ist hoffentlich klar warum Alex dich heiratet!

Er liebt dich nicht, er heiratet dich nur wegen dem Geld, das ihm durch diese gottverdammte Hochzeit zusteht." platze Harry zufrieden mit der Wahrheit heraus.

Daran hatte Claire nicht gedacht. Durch ihre Vermählung würde Alex den Ryanischen Fond erhalten. Claire war sich sicher, dass Alex gar nicht mehr daran gedacht hatte.

„Was macht dich so sicher, dass ICH Alex nicht wegen dem Geld heirate? Wenn er es bekommt, gehört die Hälfte mir. Nettes Hochzeitsgeschenk Harry.

Übrigens von wem weißt du es? Wir haben erst vor knapp zwei Stunden das Aufgebot bestellt." hakte Claire nach.

Zufrieden sah sie wie Harry rot wurde. _ Aha! Da hat wohl jemand einen Spion beim Standesamt von Gungellan!" _dachte Claire.

„Nun, ich war zufällig anwesend, als Alex da angerufen hat!" antwortet Harry hastig.

„Oh, dann musst du ja geflogen sein um so schnell wieder hier zu sein.

Ich meine die Rückfahrt, dich umzuziehen und mich zu suchen!

Respekt Harry, du bist für dein Alter immer noch ein flinker Hund!

Da kann ich ja meiner Zukunft beruhigt entgegen sehen!" sagte Claire und wendete ihr Pferd, doch dann drehte sie sich nochmals um „Oh ich vergaß, Alex ist ja nicht wirklich dein Sohn, schade ich hatte mich bereits an den Gedanken gewöhnt so einen flinken und fleißigen Ehemann zu bekommen! Anderseits erspare ich mir dadurch die Intrigen und Lügereien!

Wir sehen uns Harry!" Claire tippte an ihren Hut und ritt nun wirklich davon.

Harry Ryan sah ihr wutentbrannt hinterher! Das war nun schon das zweite Mal, dass Claire ihn auf diese Weise abserviert hatte!

Ein hämisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen „Na gut, Claire das Spiel ist eröffnet! Du wolltest es ja so, mal sehen wer am Schuss als Gewinner heraus geht! Genieße Drovers so lange du kannst, bald wird es mir gehören und dann schmeiße ich euch alle hochkant raus!" höhnte er in die Richtung, in die Claire verschwunden war.

**36. Kapitel**

**23. April 1999 Gungellan**

Claire und Alex betraten pünktlich um 11 Uhr das Zimmer der Standesbeamten von Gungellan. In ihrer Begleitung waren Nick und Tess.

Den Brautleuten war nicht anzusehen, dass heute ihr großer Tag war. Beide trugen Jeans. Alex hatte sich die Mühe gemacht und ein Hemd mit Krawatte anzuziehen, Claire hingegen trug eine einfache grüne Bluse, die ihr Tess aufgezwängt hatte.

Beide standen nun vor dem Beamten, der die mitgebrachten Papiere durchsah. Zufrieden nickte er den beiden zu. „Ok, es scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Dann können wir ja beginnen.

Wollen sie die übliche Rede oder bevorzugen sie die Kurzfassung?" frage er, denn irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass die beiden nicht wirklich wert auf die übliche Fassung legten.

„Die Kurze!" sagten beide gleichzeitig „Bitte!" schob Claire noch hinterher.

Nick und Tess schüttelten genervt den Kopf und der Standesbeamte musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Okay!

Wollen Sie, Claire Louise McLeod, den hier anwesenden Alexander Ma.." begann er und wurde von Alex unterbrochen

„Sie können unsere Zweitnamen ebenfalls weglassen. Wir haben es wirklich eilig!" sagte Alex schroff.

Ein leises Geräusch ertönte von Alex Seite. Claire beugte sich etwas vor und sah wie Nick sich ernsthaft bemühte nicht laut loszulachen.

Sie warf Alex einen fragend Blick zu, der aber stieß Nick ziemlich heftig mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. Dieser Hieb ließ Nick sofort verstummen, er straffte die Schultern und atmete tief durch „Tschuldigung! Fahren sie fort" murmelte er verlegen.

Irritiert sah der Beamte die vier Anwesenden an.

„Okay!

Wollen Sie, Claire, den hier anwesenden Alexander Ryan zu Ihrem rechtmäßigen Ehemann nehmen?" fragte er sichtlich genervt Claire.

„Ja!" antworte sie knapp.

„Und wollen Sie, Alexander, die hier anwesende Claire McLeod zu Ihrer rechtmäßigen Ehefrau nehmen?" fragte der Beamte nun Alex.

„Ja!" sagte Alex ebenfalls knapp.

„Wenn sie die Ringe tauschen würden?" bat der Standesbeamte die beiden.

Nick kramte in seiner Hosentasche und beförderte zwei schlichte goldene Ringe hervor, die er Claire und Alex überreichte. Beide nahmen den Ring des jeweilig anderen und streiften sie wortlos über den entsprechenden Finger.

Dann sahen sie wieder zu den Beamten hin.

„Nun, dann erkläre ich sie zu Mann und Frau! Sie dürfen die Braut küssen! Wenn sie wollen!" sagte der und betonte den letzten Satz absichtlich.

Alex sah nun Claire an und diese blickte ihn unsicher an. Alex zuckte mit den Schultern, beugte sich vor und hauchte Claire ganz schnell einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen.

Er berührte sie nicht einmal eine Sekunde lang, aber es genügte um beiden einen Schauder über den Rücken zu jagen.

„Wenn ich Sie nun bitten dürfte, die Urkunde zu unterschreiben." bat der Beamte und hielt Claire den Kugelschreiber hin.

Claire unterzeichnete und übergab den Schreiber an Alex, der setzte an und hielt inne. Er las wie Claire unterschrieben hatte: Claire McLeod. Schmunzelnd sah er sie an.

„Bedeutet das, ich übernehme deinen Namen?" frage er spöttisch.

Claire lächelte ihn milde an. „Nur wenn du willst, du darfst aber auch deinen Namen behalten." säuselte sie. Alex lachte leise und unterschrieb.

Als Nick als Treuzeuge dran war. weiteten sich seine Augen.

Alex hatte tatsächlich mit Alexander Ryan-McLeod unterschrieben.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen unterschrieb nun auch er das amtliche Dokument und reichte Tess den Stift. Sie musste ebenfalls über Alex Namenswahl schmunzeln und dann gab sie dem Standesbeamten den Kuli zurück.

Als er die Unterschriften kontrollierte, hob er amüsiert den Blick und sah Alex an.

Claire hatte inzwischen bemerkt, dass Alex irgendetwas Kurioses hingeschrieben haben musste und langte nach der Urkunde.

Sie überflog die Namen und genervt riss sie dem Beamten den Schreiber wieder aus der Hand. Sie kritzelte etwas hinter ihren Namen und übergab beides wieder dem verdutzten Mann.

Als er las was Claire hingeschrieben hatte, musste er leise lachen,

Claire hatte nun an ihren Nachnamen den Namen Ryan angehängt.

„Ich gratuliere Ihnen zur Vermählung Mr. und Mrs. Ryan-McLeod / McLeod-Ryan,." Er konnte sich diesen Seitenhieb einfach nicht verkneifen.

Alex prustete lachend los und auch Tess und Nick fingen an zu lachen. Einzig Claire lachte nicht. Genervt sah sie ihre Familie an.

„Ist ja gut! Hört auf zu lachen, wir haben noch etwas Wichtiges vor!" meinte sie leicht verärgert.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von dem Standesbeamtender, der dem Quartett erstaunt hinterher sah.  
Er war nun seit über 15 Jahren im Amt und hatte viele Trauungen erlebt, aber diese hier war eindeutig die seltsamste Vermählung, die er je durchgeführt hatte.

Draußen angekommen, gingen Alex und Claire zum Wagen und fuhren direkt nach Fishers um Daniel Brown die Urkunde zu zeigen und damit das Erbe anzunehmen.

Nick und Tess hingegen fuhren zurück nach Drovers, wo trotz Claires Verbot eine Hochzeitsfeier organisiert wurde.

Der restliche Tag verging wie im Flug und Claire saß nun neben Alex im Wagen und sie fuhren zurück.

Daniel war nicht wirklich erstaunt, als die beiden mit der frisch unterschriebenen Urkunde aufgetaucht waren.

Nachdem beide einige Papiere unterzeichnet hatten und sich mit den Bedingungen des Testaments einverstanden erklärt hatten, verließen sie die Anwaltskanzlei von Daniel.

Grübelnd sah Claire wieder einmal aus dem Fenster. Erst heute war ihr richtig klar geworden, worauf sie sich da eingelassen hatte.

Zwei Jahre! Sie musste in dieser Zeit von Alex schwanger werden! Was damit verbunden war, hatte Claire verdrängt!

Um schwanger zu werden, musste Claire wohl oder übel mit Alex schlafen! An dieses Detail hatte sie nicht gedacht! Nun ergab auch Alex Satz mit dem Monster einen Sinn!

Ahnte er, dass Claire in der Hinsicht völlig unerfahren war? Alex hatte da bestimmt seine Erwartungen an sie!

Unsicher sah sie ihn an. Er spürte ihren Blick und sah sie an „Du bist so ruhig? Was bedrückt dich Claire?" fragte er sanft.

Sie sah ihn immer noch an und sie traute sich nicht, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen!

Was sollte sie sagen? Dass sie Schiss hatte? Angst vor dem ersten Mal? Sie war fast sechsundzwanzig Jahre alt und ihr stand wohl die peinlichste Nacht ihres Lebens vor!

Alex Ryan sollte also sie zur Frau machen! Und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Ihr kam das Ganze so lächerlich vor, dass sie anfing zu lachen!

Alex hatte sie immer noch im Auge behalten und ihr Lachen beunruhigte ihn. Es hörte sich so, nun so hysterisch an! Nicht wirklich normal eben.

Er fuhr zur Seite und hielt an. Er beugte sich zu Claire hinüber "Was ist los? Claire, sprich mit mir!" verlangte er von ihr.

Traurig sah Claire ihn an und sammelte ihren ganzen Mut „Sex!" platzte sie heraus und legte erschrocken ihr Hand über dem Mund.

Alex sah aus wie eine Springfeder, die wieder zu ihrem ursprünglichen Platz zurück schoss.

„Was?" fragte er nach und hoffte, dass er sich verhört hatte.

Claire wurde es im Auto auf einmal zu eng und sie stieg eilig aus.

Vorn übergebeugt versuchte sie, ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Alex war ebenfalls ausgestiegen und war zu Claire getreten.  
Er zwang sie ihn direkt anzusehen.

„Ok, ich denke wir haben da einige wichtige Dinge nicht geklärt!" fing er an.

Claire zuckte mit den Schultern „Stimmt! Ich hatte vergessen, dass ich mit dir schlafen muss, um schwanger zu werden!" murmelte sie dabei.

Alex sah sie an, als wäre ihr soeben ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

Ihm wurde auch erst jetzt bewusst, dass sie Recht hatte!

Er erinnerte sich an gestern, als er sich darüber Gedanken gemacht hatte, Claire ein blaues Strumpfband vom Bein zu streifen. Dass er es aber wirklich einmal zu Gesicht bekam, wurde ihm wirklich erst jetzt klar!

„Trägst du ein Strumpfband?" fragte er leise.

„Was? Ich? Nein!" antwortet Claire ohne sich im Klaren zu sein, auf was genau sie soeben geantwortet hatte!

„Strumpfband? Alex, wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken?" forderte sie ihn nun auf.

Schuldbewusst sah Alex sie an und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Wagen.

„An nichts Wichtiges, nur so ein blödes Bild!" antwortet er matt, er glitt langsam am Wagen hinunter und setzte sich hin.

Claire tat es ihm nach.

„Haben wir ein Problem?" fragte sie schüchtern nach.

Alex nahm seinen Cowboyhut vom Kopf und sah sie ernst an.

„Irgendwie schon, denke ich mal!" antwortet er ernst.

„Dieses Gespräch hätten wir wohl lieber gestern Abend geführt!" meinte Claire und ihr war zum heulen zumute!

„Gott, ich war ja so dumm! Wie kann man nur so etwas Wichtiges verdrängen!" schimpfte sie leise mit sich selber.

„Ach komm, ich hab es auch verdrängt! Und Gott weiß, ich habe da mehr Erfahrung als du!" sagte Alex.

Schüchtern senkte Claire den Blick und eine weitere Erkenntnis traf Alex!

„Claire, sag bloß nicht, dass du ... ich mein... ich weiß, dass du nach Gary niemanden... aber du hast doch bestimmt schon einmal..." stotterte er erschrocken.

Als Claire nicht darauf antwortete, stand Alex auf und ging auf und ab.

„Gott Claire, das ändert natürlich alles! Die bist... Mensch.. du bist..." stotterte er vor sich hin.

„Jungfrau?" half Claire ihm auf die Sprünge und sah ihn beleidigt an.

„Unerfahren!" sagte Alex im gleichen Moment.

Claire schluckte hart. Bei ihm hörte es sich so an, als hätte sie eine ansteckende Krankheit.

„Du dafür nicht!" spukte sie ihm wütend entgegen.

„Claire, du hast mich falsch verstanden!" er setzte sich wieder neben sie.

„Das erste Mal sollte etwas Besonders sein. Mit jemandem den man liebt. Nicht so... na eben so!" versuchte er ihr klar zumachen.

Claire musterte Alex genau und wie er sich verlegen über das Gesicht fuhr und dann über seine Haare.

Langsam begann sie zu begreifen, dass nicht nur sie nicht an dieses delikate Problem gedacht hatte.

Sie begann zu lächeln, welches langsam einem leisen Lachen wich. Alex hörte das Gekicher von Claire und sah sie erstaunt an.

Sein Blick brachte Claire nur noch mehr zum Lachen.

„Du.. solltest dich sehen... Alex du bist... Gott, du bist ja schlimmer dran als ich... Und dein Ausdruck.. Alex einfach köstlich!" brachte sie mühsam hervor.

Alex sah sie beleidigt, fast wütend an „Drehst du nun komplett durch McLeod!?" fauchte er.

„McLeod-Ryan, wenn ich bitten darf! Hey denk mal darüber nach! Wir sitzen hier und diskutieren über das nicht Vorhandensein meines Sexlebens und du machst dir Sorgen. Komm, irgendwie ist das doch witzig!" sagte Claire.

Alex schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf „Was?" hakte er nach, er verstand nicht worauf Claire hinaus wollte.

„Alex, ich hab keine Erfahrung, eigentlich sollte ich mir darüber den Kopf zerbrechen, stattdessen sinnierst du darüber nach wie das erste Mal auszusehen hat. Mir scheint, du hast mehr Probleme damit als ich." klärte sie ihn auf.

Nun verstand Alex worauf Claire hinaus wollte, doch so witzig wie sie fand er das nicht.

„Ach komm schon Alex, wo hast du deinen Humor gelassen. Für dich ist das ja nichts Neues." stichelte Claire weiter.

„Denkst du." murmelte Alex mit seltsam belegter Stimme.

Claire lachte wieder „Wenn du mir jetzt weiß machen willst, dass du eine Jungfrau bist... nun Alex, das glaube ich dir nicht. Und ich bin sicher nicht die Erste mit der du... na du weisst schon...die eine huuu... ist."

das vorletzte Wort unterstrich Claire in dem sie ihn der Luft zwei Gänsefüsschen machte.

„So ist es aber!" stellte Alex klar.

Claire sah ihn nun verwirrt an.

„Was...? Du willst doch nicht wirklich behaupten, dass du mit all diesen Mädchen nur Händchen gehalten hast! Komm schon Alex, bevor ich das glaube, glaube ich lieber an den Weihnachtsmann und den Osterhasen." warnte sie ihn.

„Ich meinte nicht mich...aber ich war noch nie mit... scheiße Claire, meine Partnerinnen hatten alle Erfahrung. Ich... na du verstehst schon." startete er einen erneuten Versuch.

Nun verstand Claire endlich worauf Alex hinaus wollte.

„Ohh!" sagte sie betreten.

„Ja, Ohh!" pflichtet ihr Alex bei.

Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus.

Claire räusperte sich „Wir könnten auch den ganzen Sexkram lassen und ich lasse mich künstlich Befruchten" meinte sie schüchtern.

Alex sah sie wie vom Donner gerührt an „Gott Claire, das ganze ist bereits abartig genug! Künstliche Befruchtung! Du bist doch keine Kuh!" antwortete er endsetzt.

Claire sah ihn ratlos an „Und was machen wir nun?" wollte sie von ihm wissen.

Alex zuckte mit den Schultern „Ich weiss es nicht, aber das müssen wir auch nicht heute erörtern Claire, lass uns zurück fahren.

Lassen wir das Thema im Moment einfach ruhen okay?" schlug er vor.

Sein Vorschlag war ganz in Claires Sinne und zufrieden nickte sie ihm zu.   
Beide stiegen nun wieder in Alex Ute ein und machten sich auf den Weg nach Drovers.

Dort hatten Meg und Tess bereits alles für ein festliches Essen vorbereitet. Auch wenn allen klar war, dass die Heirat von Alex und Claire nicht wirklich aus Liebe stattfand, wollten sie dieses Ereignis gebührend feiern.

Als die Frischvermählten endlich auf Drovers ankamen, warteten bereits alle und johlten ihnen begeistert zu als die beiden, völlig überrascht über den Empfang, ausstiegen.

Als dann Jodi auch noch anfing, sie mit Reis zu bewerfen, mussten Claire und Alex herzhaft darüber lachen.

Alex legte Claire einen Arm um die Schulter und zusammen gingen sie die Stufen zum Haus hinauf.

Gespannt sahen die Anderen ihn an und Alex ahnte worauf sie warteten.

Ohne Claire vorzuwarnen hob er sie hoch und trug sie über die Schwelle.

Überrascht quietschte Claire auf und bevor sie etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, ließ er sie bereits wieder hinunter.

Alex hielt sie noch einen Augenblick lang fest, dann beugte er sich hinunter und hauchte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Beide waren von dieser Geste überrascht.

Die Anderen sahen erstaunt zu wie Alex Claire küsste und keiner konnte sich vorstellen, was dieser simple Kuss in beiden angerichtet hatte.

Als Alex Claire so in den Armen gehalten hatte, überkam ihn dieser Impuls und er war diesem, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, gefolgt.

Ohne es zu ahnen, hatte Alex mit diesem Kuss eine Schleuse in seiner und in Claires Gefühlswelt geöffnet und die hervorgerufenen Emotionen überrollten beide gleichermaßen.

Seine Lippen auf den ihrigen zu spüren, hatte in Claire einen ungeahnten Wunsch erweckt. Ein Verlangen, dass sie nie für möglich gehalten hatte und ihr eine Heidenangst einjagte.

Sie wollte weiter von Alex geküsst werden! Nein, es war viel mehr als das, was ihr Innerstes verlangte. Sie wollte Alex ganz und gar und wie es sich für ein Paar gehörte!

Alex sah erstaunt in Claires Augen, die sich verdunkelt hatten, einen Moment lang dachte er, es geschah aus Verärgerung, doch dann erkannte er den Ausdruck. Er hatte ihn bereits bei vielen Frauen gesehen, doch bei Claire...

Das was er in ihren Augen sehen konnte, war Verlangen!

„Oh Mann, nun wird's wohl wirklich kompliziert!" dachten beide und entfernten sich etwas voneinander. Sie hofften dadurch ihre Gefühle wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.


	5. Kapitel 37 bis 46

**37. Kapitel**

**24. April 1999 Gungellan**

Gerädert reckte sich Alex im Bett und im ersten Moment war ihm nicht bewusst, wo er war.

Sein Kopf schmerzte und sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich schwer an.  
Eigentlich hatte er das Gefühl kaum Luft zu bekommen.

Er blinzelte und das Erste was er sah, war ein brauner Haarschopf, der auf seiner Brust ruhte.

Kein Wunder, dass er Schwierigkeiten mit dem Atmen hatte.

Langsam hob er die Hand und berührte ungläubig die Haarsträhne, die sich frech von den anderen abhob.

Auf einmal wusste er wo er war und vor allem mit wem er war!

Claires Schlafzimmer! Er war in Claires Schlafzimmer! Nicht nur das! Dieser braune Haarschopf, der so selbstverständlich auf seiner nackten Brust ruhte, gehörte ebenfalls Claire! Er lag im Bett mit Claire!

Er konnte sich noch vage an den gestrigen Abend erinnern und daran, dass er viel getrunken hatte. Er hatte es gebraucht um seine verwirrenden Gefühle etwas einzudämmen. Doch er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er und Claire...

Unsanft schubste er sie an.

Unwirsch versuchte Claire die nervende Hand, die sie so unsanft zu wecken versuchet, wegzuschieben.

„Hey Dornröschen! Du erdrückst mich." hörte sie jemanden sagen.  
Auf einmal bemerkte sie, dass es nicht ihr Kissen war, das sie so fest umschlungen hielt und dass sich die Oberfläche nicht wirklich nach Stoff anfühlte und war da nicht eben eine Hand, die sie zu wecken versucht hatte?

Claire kniff die Augen fest zusammen, sie ahnte bereits was sie sehen würde, wenn sie diese öffnen würde.

Alex! Sie würde Alex in ihrem Bett sehen. Und dass sie auf seinem nackten Oberkörper lag. Sie war zwar unerfahren, aber sie musste kein Experte sein um einen Leinenstoff von einer leicht behaarten Haut zu unterscheiden und dann war noch dieser Duft!

Dieser unverkennbare herbe männliche Duft, der gewöhnlich Alex Ryan umgab.

„Hey ich weiß, dass du wach bist, Claire! Vor allem weil du deine Nägel in meine Seite rammst! Komm öffne die Augen und bring es hinter dich." sagte Alex und Claire konnte den spöttischen Unterton sehr gut heraushören.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah direkt in Alex Augen, die sie belustigt ansahen.

Verlegen robbte sie von ihm herunter und versteckte sich gleich mit dem Gesicht im nächsten Kissen.

Alex konnte nicht anders als über Claires Schüchternheit und Verlegenheit zu lachen.

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und wuschelte ihr durchs Haar.

„Hey Claire, sieh dich mal genau an und dann mich! Was fällt dir auf!" forderte er sie auf.

Claire konnte sich denken, was sie da zu sehen bekam, trotzdem folgte sie seiner Anweisung. Unendlich langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und sah zu Alex hinüber.

Etwas störte sie an dem Bild, das sie nun sah.

Irgendwie hatte sie erwartet Alex nackt zu sehen, zumindest mit nacktem Oberkörper. Doch er hatte noch sein Hemd von gestern Abend an, es war nur sehr weit aufgeknöpft und er trug noch seine Hosen. Ungläubig sah sie nun an sich selber herunter, ein befreites Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Ich habe ja was an!" entfuhr es ihr.

Alex musste über Claires Aussage grinsen.

„Jepp!" sagte er nur.

„Und du auch!" ergänzte sie überflüssigerweise.

„Jepp!" antwortete Alex wieder.

„Aber... warum? Und was machst du denn in meinem Bett?" wollte nun Claire wissen.

Alex zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Keine Ahnung!" sagte er.

„Und wir haben nicht... du bist dir da vollkommen sicher?" fragte Claire auf einmal.

Alex zeigte an ihnen beiden hinunter.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr wie ich in dein Bett gekommen bin, aber, Claire, glaube mir, ich weiß, dass wir nicht miteinander geschlafen haben! Dafür haben wir eindeutig zuviel an!" beruhigte er sie.

Claire sah ihn an und auf einmal musste sie leise lachen. Das Ganze war einfach nur verrückt.

„Jetzt muss ich ja nicht einmal lügen, wenn mich die Anderen fragen, ob ich mit dir im Bett war. Ich kann ohne rot zu werden ja sagen!"

„Und was sagst du falls sie dich fragen wie es war?" wollte Alex wissen, er war froh, dass Claire die Situation mit Humor nahm.

Claire setzte sich so auf, dass sie Alex direkt in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Unerwartet, Erfreulich und ..." einem Impuls folgend hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf seine belustigten Lippen und sprang schnell aus dem Bett.

Alex sah ihr verdutzt hinterher. Als Claire an der Tür ankam, drehte sie sich nochmals um und sah ihn spitzbübisch an.

„...und schön!" beendete sie ihren Satz und verließ eilig das Zimmer.

Alex starrte auf die zufallende Tür und langsam verschränkte er seine Arme hinter dem Kopf.

„Für mich auch Claire" murmelte er leise "für mich auch... vor allem dich zu wecken, war besonders schön!"

Draußen lehnte sich Claire an die Türe. Sie atmete schwer und ihr Herz klopfte.

_ Was zu Hölle ist mit dir los, McLeod? _ dachte Claire.

Genervt raufte sie sich die Haare.

Seit gestern Abend fuhren ihre Gefühle Achterbahn.

Genauer gesagt, seit Alex sie geküsst hatte.

Ein Schauder erfasste sie und langsam drückte sie sich von der Türe weg und trottete ins Badezimmer.

Sie hoffte dass, wenn sie kalt duschen würde, ihre aufgewühlte Gefühlswelt wieder zur Ruhe kam.

Tess hatte ungewollt diese Szene mitverfolgt. Sie kam aus ihrem Zimmer, als Claire Alex _und schön_ gesagt hatte.

Nicht die Worte hatten Tess daran gehindert Ihre Schwester zu begrüßen, sondern der Ausdruck, den Claire anschließend auf ihrem Gesicht hatte.

Erstaunt sah Tess, dass Claire wie eine verliebte Frau aussah.

_ Könnte Jodi womöglich Recht haben? Brachte diese irrwitzige Idee Alex und Claire tatsächlich zusammen? Gönnen würde ich es den Beiden... _ dachte Tess.

Doch sie machte sich auch Sorgen, zwar war sie sich sicher, dass die beiden zusammengehörten, doch was, wenn es nicht reichte? Bei ihren Eltern war es ja auch so gewesen. Trotz ihrer Liebe füreinander war ihnen ein gemeinsames Leben nicht vergönnt und beide hatten sich davon nie wirklich erholt. Was wenn es Claire auch so erginge? Sie war stark, aber reichte das um einen solchen Verlust hinzunehmen? Alex war schließlich nicht nur irgendein Mann, er war ihr bester Freund und ihr engster Vertrauter.

_ Warum habe ich das zugelassen? Ich hätte sie daran hindern müssen! So ein Opfer ist kein Land der Welt wert. So schön Drovers auch ist, dafür sein Lebensglück zu riskieren? _ Tess Gedanken fingen an um das Thema zu rotieren. Zweifel, die sie zu spät zugelassen hatte, machten sich nun ungehindert breit und ihr schlechtes Gewissen stieg ins Unermessliche.

Tess musste mit jemandem reden, jemand der Claire und Alex gut kannte und ihr versichern würde, dass die beiden es schaffen würde.

Nick! Sie musste zu Nick. Er würde sie sicher verstehen und nicht mit einigen flachen Sprüchen abservieren.

Sie lief nach unten und ging ohne zu frühstücken zu Nick.

Nicht nur Tess machte sich Sorgen. Hätte diese geahnt, das Claire im selben Augenblick unter der Dusche stand, als sie dieselben Zweifel überkamen.

Sie hatte es sich nicht so kompliziert vorgestellt.

Na gut, eigentlich hatte sie sich gar nichts vorgestellt, Komplikationen ja, Peinliche Begebenheiten sicher, sich körperlich näher kommen na ja ..., womit sie aber nicht gerechnet hatte, waren ihre Gefühle. Dieses seltsame Kribbeln im Bauch, wie sensibel ihre Haut auf die Berührungen von Alex reagierte, dieses Verlangen, welches alleine aufgrund seiner Anwesenheit geschürt wurde.

Claire erkannte sich nicht wieder, sie, die stets kontrollierte, starke, unabhängige und emotionsarme Claire wünschte sich, dass statt des Wassers Alexs Hände an ihrem Körper entlang fuhren.

Als Claire klar wurde, worauf ihre Gedanke hinauswollten, drehte sie den Wasserhahn auf kalt. Tausend Nadeln prasselten auf sie hinunter und vertrieben so ihre Gedanken. Bibbernd vor Kälte stieg Claire aus der Dusche und langte nach dem Badetuch. Nicht gerade zimperlich trocknete sie sich ab.

Sie betrachtete sich im Spiegel.

"Okay Claire, das war nur der Alkohol und die ganze Aufregung der letzten Tage. Es ist Alex, dein Kumpel, ich will nicht so an ihn denken. Er ist nur ein Mittel zum Zweck, reiß dich zusammen" schalte sie sich selber.

Sie wickelte sich das Handtuch eng um dem Körper, dann ging sie so in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück, wohlwissend was sie anhatte und dass Alex vermutlich immer noch in ihrem Bett lag.

Doch sie brauchte frische Kleider und sie wollte sich selber etwas beweisen.

Bevor sie eintrat atmete sie nochmals tief durch, dann betrat sie ihr Zimmer, ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank, nahm sich ihre Arbeitskleidung und Unterwäsche, grinste Alex entschuldigend an und ging wieder hinaus. Mit festem Schritt ging sie zurück ins Badezimmer und sah sich triumphierend im Spiegel an.

"Na also McLeod, du hast dir das von vorhin nur eingebildet. War doch nichts besonderes!" lobte sie sich selber. Das ihr Herz am Rasen war und die Horde Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch ignorierte Claire bewusst.

Alex wiederum konnte kaum glauben was soeben geschehen war.

Nachdem Claire das erste Mal das Zimmer verlassen hatte, versuchte er sich an den vergangenen Abend zu erinnern.

Alles war wieder da, das feine Essen von Meg, die lustigen Trinksprüche von Nick und Terry, Jodis anzügliche und etwas peinliche Sprüche und der Wein um genau zu sein, ZU VIEL Wein. Claire und Alex waren ja eher Biertrinker und nach wenigen Gläsern tat der Wein seine Wirkung.

Eigentlich hatte Alex Claire nur nach oben begleiten wollen um sicher zu gehen, dass sie in Ordnung war, doch er war irgendwie wie ein Stein in ihr großes Bett gefallen und war auf der Stelle eingeschlafen.

Gerade als er sich von der Harmlosigkeit der gestrigen Situation überzeugte und seine etwas wirren Gedanken und Gefühle von vorhin dem Alkohol zuschob, hatte Claire das Zimmer betreten.

Es war nicht lange, aber es hatte gereicht seine Fantasie zu beflügeln.

Unruhe stieg in ihm hoch und irgendwie musste er diese steigende Spannung abbauen.

Entschlossen sprang er aus dem Bett.

Schnell schnappte er sich seine Schuhe und verließ das Zimmer.

"Hey Claire, ich gehe Holzhacken. Wir brauchen Holz für den Winter." rief er ihr durch die verschlossene Tür durch.

Erstaunt blickte Claire im Badezimmer auf. "Holz für den Winter? Jetzt? Das hat ja noch zwei Monate Zeit! Mindestens!" murmelte sie erstaunt.

**38. Kapitel**

**24. April 1999, Killarney**

„Sandra, schön dass du Zeit hattest, setzt dich" begrüßte Harry Ryan seinen Gast.

Neugierig, doch erfreut, nahm diese Platz und sah Harry gespannt an.

„Nun, ich konnte ja schwer deiner Einladung widerstehen" antwortete sie.

Harry lächelte verschlagen.

„Das kann ich mir nur allzu gut vorstellen, liebste Sandra"

„Nun Harry, du sagtest es geht um Alex und um meine Zukunft, was genau meintest du damit?" wollte Sandra wissen.

„Direkt wie immer, das mag ich so an dir Sandra. Du bist eine Frau, die zupackt wenn sie ihre Chance sieht. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.

Es geht um dich und wie du Alex verführen sollst und um mich, wie ich diesem eingebildetem Gör die Farm unter dem Hintern wegnehme!" eröffnete Harry.

Sandras Augen glitzerten. "Du meinst bestimmt Claire!" hakte sie nach.

Harry nickte.

„Und was hat Alex damit zu tun?" wollte sie nun genau wissen.

„Er und Claire haben gestern geheiratet.", offenbarte ihr Harry.

Sandras Gesichtszüge entglitten zu einer ungläubigen, beinahe hässlichen Fratze.

„Was?" rief sie laut. „Alex hat dieses Mauerblümchen geheiratet, diese vertrocknete, frigide Jungfrau? Das glaube ich nicht! Warum sollte Alex so etwas unglaublich Dummes tun?"

„Drovers Run. Jack McLeod hat offenbar in seinem Testament diese Bedingung gestellt und soviel ich herausgefunden habe, müssten die beiden innerhalb eines Jahres ein Kind bekommen. Sollte das nicht eintreffen, verlieren sie alles und Hugh McLeod erbt den gesamten Besitz." klärte Harry sie genüsslich auf.

„Und was habe ich damit zu tun?" fragte Sandra.

„Du, meine liebste Sandra, sollst Alex davon abhalten, nun wie drücke ich mich am Besten aus, seine ehelichen Pflichten zu erfüllen.

Ich weiß, dass dir Alex sehr gefällt und dass du eigentlich auf mehr gehofft hast!" antwortete Harry und ein hässliches, schmutziges Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„Was lässt dich glauben, dass ich so einfach mitmache? Was hätte ich davon?" wollte Sandra wissen.

„Ganz einfach Sandra, ich würde dir den Teil von Drovers, welches an Kinsella angrenzt, überlassen, für geleistete Dienste sozusagen." bot er ihr an.

Sandras Augen begannen zu glänzen.

Oh, wenn das kein Ansporn war! Nicht das Sandra Kinsella einen brauchte, denn sie hatte Claire noch nie gemocht und dass seit ihrer Kindheit.

Bereits bei den ersten Jugendwettbewerben schlug Claire Sandra haushoch. Erst nachdem Claire weg war, siegte Sandra und meistens mithilfe irgendwelcher Tricks. Die Leute gratulierten zwar Sandra immer zu ihren Erfolgen, doch sie wusste, dass es nicht ehrlich gemeint war. Noch schlimmer wurde es, als Claire zurückkam und beim Rodeo so erfolgreich wurde.

Egal wo Sandra hinkam, es hieß jedes Mal Claire hier und Claire da.

Kurz vor Jacks ersten Infarkt starb Sandras Vater und hinterließ ihr die verschuldete Familienfarm. Sandra hatte es in wenigen Monaten geschafft, Kinsella schuldenfrei zu machen, doch ihre rücksichtslose Art stieß bei den ansässigen Farmern auf großes Missfallen.

Sandra gehörte zwar dazu, doch niemand wollte viel mit ihr zutun haben.

Als schließlich Claire zurückkam und Drovers übernahm, musste Sandra mit ansehen wie die Sympathie und Hilfe der Anderen, die man ihr verwehrt hatte,

Claire zuflog.

Dazu kam diese seltsame Beziehung, die Alex und Claire hatten.

Es war so, wie Harry festgestellt hatte, Sandra wollte Alex, doch bisher hatte dieser sie wenig bis gar nicht beachtet.

Oh Sandra mochte Claire nicht nur nein, sie hasste sie regelrecht und nun bot ihr Harry DIE Chance ihrer Erzrivalin richtig eins reinzuwürgen.

Und als i-Tüpfelchen bot er ihr noch den Teil von Drovers, der am interessantesten war an, der Korridor zum Naturschutzgebiet, welcher parallel zu der alten Viehrute verlief, von der Sandra nur profitieren konnte.

Sie musste nicht lange überlegen. „Okay Harry, ich bin dabei. Aber du sagtest, dass Drovers an Hugh McLeod geht wenn Claire in den nächsten drei Monaten nicht schwanger wird. Was macht dich so sicher, dass er an dich verkaufen will? fragte sie neugierig.

„Hugh hat mich kontaktiert und mir einen sehr guten Preis für Drovers Run genannt. Den Vorverkaufsvertrag haben wir bereits vor wenigen Stunden unterschrieben.

Du musst nur Alex bezirzen und Claire davon überzeugen, dass zwischen euch etwas ist und in vier Monaten gehört Drovers uns." versicherte Harry ihr.

Auffordernd hielt Harry Sandra die Hand hin, um ihren Pakt zu besiegeln.

Grinsend griff sie zu und schüttelte seine Hand.

„Nun Sandra, ich denke wir sollten auf unsere Zusammenarbeit anstoßen!" meinte Harry und zauberte aus dem Nichts eine Sektflasche mit den dazugehörigen Gläsern hervor.

Ein eindeutiges Glitzern leuchtete in Sandra Kinsellas Augen, welches Harry etwas verwirrte.

Die junge Frau nahm einen Schluck aus dem Glas und stellte es wieder ab, dann langte sie zur vollen Sektflasche. „Ich wüsste da noch eine viel interessantere Art wie wir dieses Blubberwasser trinken könnten!" sagte sie und Harry begriff worauf Sandra hinaus wollte.

„Da stimme ich dir zu Sandra" sagte er leise.

„Gut, schließlich solltest du meine Qualitäten als Verführerin testen! Man kauft ja ungern die Katze im Sack!" ergänzte sie.

Harry zog sie an sich heran und küsste sie stürmisch.

Immer noch küssend schob Harry sie in Richtung Sofa, wo er Sandras Bluse aufknöpfte und gierig ihre Brüste küsste.

Beide achteten nicht mehr darauf was um sie geschah und so bemerkte keiner der Beiden, dass sie einen ungewollten Zuseher hatten.

Den hatte der Anblick, der sich ihm gerade bot, beinahe von den Socken gehauen und ungläubig entfernte sich dieser und ging zu seinem Wagen. Sein Ziel war klar, Drovers Run!

Von alldem nichts ahnend, beschäftigten sich Harry und Sandra auf dem Sofa von Killarney eingehenden miteinander, beflügelt von der Vorstellung, bald im Besitz von Drovers Run zu sein. Ihr Plan schien perfekt zu sein.

Was keiner der beiden wissen konnte war, dass Harrys Informationen nicht ganz korrekt waren. Alex und Claire hatten nicht ein Jahr Zeit eine Familie zu gründen, sondern zwei!

**24. April 1999, Drovers Run**

„DU hast WAS gesehen?!" entfuhr es einem mehr als erstauntem Alex. Schockiert sah er seinen Bruder an.

„Dad und Sandra Kinsella! Alex, glaub mir, es war eindeutig was die beiden da trieben!" versicherte er seinem großem Bruder.

„Was wolltest du überhaupt bei Harry?" fragte Alex immer noch schockiert.

„Ich musste ihm einige Unterlagen vorbeibringen, zwecks des Farmerrates.

Das war aber nicht alles, da gibt es noch mehr!" antwortete Nick.

„Gott, verschone mich mit den Einzelheiten. Dass Sandra eine Schlange ist wusste ich, aber was verspricht sie sich von dieser Aktion?!" stoppte Alex ihn.

„Dich!" erwiderte Nick.

Nun verstand Alex gar nichts mehr. „MICH? Und warum geht sie mit dem alten Sack ins Bett?"

„Ich konnte nicht alles verstehen, aber irgendwie muss Dad von Jacks Bedingung erfahren haben und hat Sandra auf dich angesetzt." erklärte ihm Nick.

„Was? Warum sollte er das tun und was versprechen sich die beiden davon?" Alex war nun total verwirrt.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht so genau. Soweit ich es verstanden habe, muss jemand von Hughs Seite Harry bereits den Kauf von Drovers angeboten haben. Und Sandra soll dich umgarnen, sodass du mit Claire die Bedingungen nicht erfüllen kannst.

Du weißt doch selber, dass Claire und Sandra nicht unbedingt die dicksten Freundinnen sind. Ich vermute mal, dass Harry Sandra einen Teil von Drovers angeboten hat. Dass sie dich dabei ins Bett bekommen soll, ist womöglich die Beilage!" erläuterte Nick.

Wütend ging Alex auf und ab. Es machte tatsächlich Sinn was Nick ihm soeben eröffnet hatte.

„Ich habe mich bereits gewundert, dass Harry solange die Füße still gehalten hat.  
Nun, das ist also sein Plan. Gut dass wir Bescheid wissen!" sagte Alex und sah seinen Bruder heimtückisch an.

Diesem war der Blick, den Alex ihm zugeworfen hatte, nicht geheuer. „Alex, was hast du vor!?" fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort bereits ahnte.

„Lassen wir dem Alten die Freude und spielen mit. Ich muss nur vorsichtig sein, damit Claire nichts davon mitbekommt." sagte Alex.

„Du willst es vor Claire geheim halten? Warum?", hakte Nick nach.

„Ich weiß auch nicht genau, ich will Claire nicht beunruhigen. Sie macht sich sowieso bereits zu viele Gedanken und unsere Beziehung, na ja..." begann Alex, doch er unterbrach sich, „Lassen wir das, also was denkst du?"

Verwirrt sah Nick ihn an. „Über dich und Claire?" fragte er.

Alex schnaubte, „Nein, du Idiot, ich meine Sandra!"

„Ach so, nun was genau hast du denn vor?" wollte Nick genauer wissen.

„Deshalb frage ich dich, du bist der Denker in der Familie." gab Alex gereizt von sich.

„Ha, das einmal aus deinem Mund zu hören!" höhnte Nick.

„Ist das alles was dir dazu einfällt? Und dafür hast du drei Jahre studiert? Ich habe es ja immer gesagt: Rausgeschmissenes Geld!" erwiderte Alex.

Nick konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Hey, ich kann nicht so auf Knopfdruck!" antwortete er.

Nicks Antwort rief ein leises Lachen bei Alex hervor, schelmisch sah er seinen kleinen Bruder an. „Ach ja? Kein Wunder, dass du noch Single bist!"

Nick sah ihn grimmig an „Ich dachte du brauchst meine Hilfe! Ich kann ja auch gehen und dich bei deinem delikaten Problem alleine lassen…"

Tess war unbemerkt zu ihnen getreten und hatte Nicks letztes Wort gehört. „Welches delikate Problem meint Nick?" fragte sie deshalb und sah Alex alarmiert an.

Beide Ryans erschraken und sahen sich betreten an.

„Nun, ich warte! Geht es um Claire?" wollte sie wissen.

„Irgendwie ja" kam von Nick

„Nein, eigentlich nicht!" sagte Alex gleichzeitig.

Tess stemmte drohend ihre Arme in die Seite und blickte sie finster an. „W A S I S T H I E R L O S ?!! D I E W A H R H E I T!!!"

Ihr Ton machte den Brüdern klar, dass sie Tess reinen Wein einschenken mussten.

Nick räusperte sich. „Ich hab da etwas belauscht, dass uns alle betrifft, insbesondere Alex und Claire." gab er widerwillig zu und erklärte ihr in wenigen Worten, was er in Erfahrung gebracht hatte.

Zuerst hörte Tess ungläubig zu und wollte Claire sogleich Bescheid sagen, doch dann erinnerte sie sich an den Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht von heute Morgen und sah nun Alex erwartungsvoll an.

„Was gedenkst du zu tun um das zu verhindern?"

„Nun, ich wollte mich darauf einlassen und sie so in Sicherheit wiegen." sagte er selbstbewusst.

„Und Claire im Unklaren lassen, toller Plan, Alex! So hättet ihr den schnellsten Ehekrach in der Geschichte der Ehen!" meinte Tess gelassen. "Gut dass ihr nun mich an eurer Seite habt!"

„Du hilfst uns? Toll, so etwas Weibliche L..." Alex fing sich einen warnenden Blick von Nick ein, „Intuition fehlte uns.", korrigierte sich Alex schnell.

Tess lächelte ihn verschmitzt an. „Sag nur List mein Guter, denn das ist es, was wir hier brauchen und Jodi!" schloss sie.

„Jodi?" echoten Nick und Alex erstaunt.

„Ja, Jodi oder kennt ihr sonst noch jemanden, der so ein untrügliches Talent für schlechtes Timing hat?!" spitzbübisch sah sie ihre Komplizen an.

Ein einheitliches Grinsen aus deren Gesichtern zeigte Tess, dass sie verstanden hatten.

**39. Kapitel**

**24. April 1999, Drovers Run**

„Nick, hast du einen Moment Zeit für mich?" fragte Tess Nick schüchtern, als Alex sich wieder ans Holzhacken gemacht hatte.

„Natürlich, um was geht es denn?" antwortete Nick.

„Um Claire und Alex. Weißt du, was Alex für Claire fühlt?" fragte sie gerade heraus.

Überrascht sah Nick sie an. „Was er fühlt? Woher soll ich das wissen? Männer reden nicht über solchen Kram!" wich Nick peinlich berührt aus.

„Jedem Anderen würde ich das glauben, dir nicht! Komm schon sprich mit mir!" forderte Tess ihn eindringlich auf.

Nick sah forschend in Tess´ Gesicht. „Tess glaub mir, ich habe wirklich nie mit Alex darüber gesprochen!" fing er an und ignorierte Tess zweifelnden Blick. „Was aber nicht heißt, dass ich mir keine Gedanken darüber gemacht habe! Ich denke, ihm werden langsam aber sicher seine Gefühle für sie klar!"

„Und was lässt dich das glauben?" hakte Tess nach.

„Nun, Alex will Claire nichts von Sandras Absichten sagen und er meinte ihre Beziehung verändere sich.

Und jetzt du, was fühlt Claire für Alex?" wollte er nun von Tess wissen.

„Ich denke, sie ist dabei sich zu verlieben und das macht ihr Angst!" gab Tess ehrlich zu.

„Was sollen wir nun machen? Tess, ich kannte deinen Vater sehr gut und ich denke, diese Hochzeit war sein letzter Versuch die Beiden zusammen zu bringen. Nur denke ich, dass es so nicht einfach wird!" meinte Nick ehrlich.

„Warum, sieh dir mal an, was nach nur einer Nacht bei ihnen passiert ist! Claire ist zum ersten Mal richtig offen und Alex reagiert wie ein Mann darauf!

Komm schon Nick, ich denke, es könnte funktionieren!" gab Tess zu bedenken.

„Wenn es sich nicht um Claire handeln würde, gäbe ich dir Recht, aber da gibt es etwas was du nicht weißt, Tess.

Claire wurde vor einigen Jahren beinahe vergewaltigt und seit dem Tag ließ sie keinen Mann mehr an sich heran. Ich glaube sogar, dass Claire in der Hinsicht völlig unerfahren ist... du verstehst was ich meine!" eröffnete ihr Nick.

„Ich weiß davon Nick, Claire hat einmal so etwas angedeutet und Meg hat es mir dann erzählt. Glaubst du wirklich, dass Claire nicht weiß, dass Alex nicht dieser Typ Mann ist, ich bitte dich!? Nein, ich glaube eher, dass Claire Angst hat, verletzt und verlassen zu werden.

Denk mal darüber nach. Seit ihrer Kindheit haben sie alle immer verlassen.

Ich glaube, was Claire braucht ist ein positives Beispiel" schloss Tess.

„Beispiel wofür?" fragte Nick verwirrt.

Tess sah Nick an und ihr wurde soeben klar, dass sie nicht nur für Claire gesprochen hatte. Dasselbe traf auch auf sie zu.

Endlich verstand Tess, was ihre Mutter ihr in ihrem Brief sagen wollte.

Sie musste lernen zu vertrauen, nicht den Anderen sondern sich selber.

Endlich sah Tess, wem sie gegenüber stand.

Nick, der Junge, der immer, wenn es ihr nicht gut ging, aufgetaucht war.

Damals im Krankenhaus, dann als ihre Mutter in der jährlichen Kontrolle war, danach als sie auf der Uniparty in Not war und zuletzt als ihre Mutter gestorben und sie nach Drovers gekommen war.

„Tess?" Nick holte Tess aus ihren Gedanken und sah sie immer noch fragend an.

„Wir!" antwortete Tess und trat an Nick heran.

Sie stand so dicht bei ihm, dass Nick ihre Duschcreme riechen konnte.

„Was?" stotterte er verwirrt.

„Wir!" wiederholte Tess und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

Sie wusste nun endlich was sie wollte und dieser jemand stand direkt vor ihr.

„Verstehe ich dich richtig, du willst, dass wir so tun als seien wir ein Paar? Spinnst du?" fragte Nick erstaunt und ging einen Schritt zurück.

„Nein Nick, du verstehst mich falsch." flüsterte sie leise und ging wieder auf ihn zu.

Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und zog sanft an Nicks Hemd, sodass er sich automatisch zu ihr hinunterbeugen musste.

Dann, unendlich langsam kam sie seinen Lippen näher. Ein zarter, beinahe schüchterner Kuss war die Folge.

Nick glaubte zu träumen! Das was er sich am sehnlichsten wünschte, passierte hier gerade! Tess küsste ihn!

„Ich will nicht nur so tun, Nick!" hauchte sie an seinem Mund und küsste ihn erneut, nur diesmal leidenschaftlicher. Nick ließ sie gewähren und schnell vertiefte Tess den Kuss!

All ihre aufgestauten Gefühle, die Wärme, Sicherheit und das geborgenen Gefühl, dass ihr Nick übermittelte, legte sie in diesen einen Kuss.

Er sollte begreifen, dass sie es wirklich wollte! Nicht um Claire auf die Sprünge zu helfen, sondern ihretwegen! Sie wollte, dass Nick ihr Partner im Leben war!

Nick genoss den Kuss und doch verwirrte ihn dieser. Warum auf einmal so plötzlich und aus heiterem Himmel?

Er erkannte an der Intensität des Kusses, dass Tess ihm damit etwas sagen wollte! Doch war es das, was er dachte?

Er löste sich langsam von ihr und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

Etwas hatte sich ihn ihrem Innersten geändert. Da wo er früher immer Angst und Vorsicht gesehen hatte, sah er etwas Neues und sehr eigenartiges. Konnte es wirklich sein...?

„Tess...ich..." begann er, doch sie legte ihm einen Finger auf seine Lippen.

„Schhh sag nichts, ich weiß, dass du schon lange vor mir bemerkt hast, was mit uns beiden los ist. Ich glaube, in dieser Hinsicht bin ich eine echte McLeod!" sagte sie schmunzelnd.

Ein federleichter Kuss folgte ihren Worten und Nick legte endlich seine Arme um ihre Hüften.

„Dieser Tag steckt voller Überraschungen." murmelte er an ihren Haaren.

Tess kicherte. „Damit hatte ich auch nicht gerechnet, eigentlich wollte ich wirklich nur über Claire und Alex reden. Doch das was ich über meine Schwester gesagt habe, traf auch auf mich zu.

Ich habe endlich begriffen wo mein zu Hause ist, wo ich hingehöre!" antwortet sie leise.

Nick drückte sie etwas von sich. „Was willst du mir damit sagen, Tess?" fragte er sie und hoffte, dass seine Stimme nicht zu hoffnungsvoll klang.

„Nick Ryan, ich liebe dich! Da wo du bist, ist mein zu Hause! Dieses so liebenswerte Gesicht möchte ich jeden Tag als erstes sehen wenn ich aufstehe und als letztes wenn ich abends ins Bett gehe!" sagte sie und hoffte, dass er sich nicht überrumpelt vorkam.

„Bist du dir da sicher, Tess? Ich meine, wir müssen nichts übereilen!" antwortete er.

Tess sah ihn etwas enttäuscht an. „Du willst mich nicht?" schmollte sie und klimperte dabei übertrieben mit den Augenliedern.

Nick musste grinsen. „Klar will ich dich und das schon so lange, aber bevor wir hier Nägel mit Köpfen machen, will ich erst einmal mit dir aus gewesen sein! Ich meine ein richtiges Date, romantisch Essen gehen und uns unterhalten." sagte er leise.

Tess kicherte wie ein junges Schulmädchen „Okay, hol mich heute um 19 Uhr ab!", meinte sie und entfernte sich einige Schritte, dann fiel ihr noch etwas ein. Sie drehte sich um und sagte ziemlich laut „Du Nick, ich hoffe, dass deine Einladung zum Abendessen auch ein Frühstück beinhaltet!" dann drehte sie sich wieder um und ging zu den Ställen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, hatte Tess Alex und Claire gesehen, die sie und Nick ziemlich verdutzt beobachtet hatten.

Alex hatte erst nach einer Weile mitbekommen, was sich da zwischen den Beiden abgespielt hatte, aber er hatte rechtzeitig gesehen wie Tess Nick regelrecht abgeknutscht hatte.

Doch was ihn am meisten überrascht hatte, war Tess letzter Satz gewesen.

„Seit wann haben die Beiden etwas am laufen?" murmelte er verwirrt und sah unbewusst zum Haupthaus hinüber.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er Claire, die ebenfalls Zeugin dieser Zuneigungsbekundung von Tess und Nick gewesen ist.

Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf und blickte zu Alex hinüber. Sie starrten sich an, bis es Claire zu blöd wurde und auf ihn zuging.

Alex atmete nervös ein und aus, er wusste nicht was er nun tun sollte. Wie sollte er sie begrüßen? Am liebsten hätte er sie geküsst, aber durfte er das? Überschritt er dann nicht eine unsichtbare Linie?

„Hast du das gesehen?" fragte Claire ihn überrascht. „Wusstest du davon?"

„Ehrlich Claire, ich habe nichts davon gewusst! Das musst du mir glauben!" antwortet er und hoffte, dass Claire nun nicht wütend auf ihn wurde.

Claire sah ihn verwirrt an, warum dachte Alex, dass sie wütend auf ihn werden würde?

„Ist ja gut Alex, es war ja nur eine Frage! Habe ich das mit dem Essen richtig verstanden? Die Beiden gehen heute aus und Tess will über Nacht wegbleiben?" hakte sie nach und Alex zuckte mit den Schulten.

„Weißt du was, am besten wir fragen ihn gleich selber!" meinte Alex und stiefelte entschlossen zu Nick hinüber.

Claire folgte ihm und irgendwie kam ihr das Ganze ziemlich lächerlich vor.

Die Beiden waren ja schliesslich alt genug und sogar sie hatte erkannt, dass da zwischen den Beiden etwas war.

Nick bemerkte Alex und Claire auf sich zukommen und sah sich flüchtig um.

„Hey bleib stehen und wage es nicht zu flüchten!" drohte ihm Alex und in drei Schritten waren sie bei Nick angekommen.

„Was war das eben?" fragte Alex und sah gespannt zu Nick hinüber.

„Was meinst du denn?" wich Nick aus.

„Verkauf mich nicht für dumm, Nick, du und Tess, DAS meine ich! Seit wann läuft da was?" hakte Alex nach.

Nick sah auf die Uhr. „Seit ungefähr fünf Minuten!" antwortete er ehrlich.

Alex wollte gerade losbrüllen und ihn zurechtweisen, warum er nicht früher etwas gesagt hatte, als ihm bewusst wurde was Nick ihnen gestanden hatte.

„Fünf Minuten? Wie...Was?..." stotterte er.

Das war nun zuviel für Claire, sie lachte lauthals los. „Alex ..." brachte sie mühsam hervor und der dümmliche Ausdruck in Alex Gesicht brachte sie nur noch mehr zum Lachen.

Nick kratzte sich verlegen am Kinn und begutachtet seine Stiefelspitzen eingehend.

„Alex beruhige dich, die Beiden sind schließlich erwachsen und wissen was sie tun." versuchte sie Alex zu beschwichtigen, dann wandte sie sich an Nick.

„Hey sei ja gut zu ihr und tu ihr nicht weh! Verstanden!"

Ein verschmilztes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und er nickte ihr wortlos zu. Claire drehte sich um und sah, dass Alex immer noch da stand, sie ging auf ihn zu und zupfte ihn am Ärmel.

„Hey Cowboy, du wirst nicht fürs Träumen bezahlt!" sagte sie leise an sein Ohr und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Alex sah sie erstaunt an und dann lächelte er. „Du hast ja Recht! Übriges womit habe ich denn das verdient?" fragte er sie und hielt sich die Wange.

„Weil du dich so beschützend aufgeführt hast! Aber du weißt was das für uns heißt, nicht wahr?" sagte sie leise zu ihm.

„Nein was den?" fragte Alex ratlos.  
"Nun wenn die Beiden indem Tempo so weiter machen ist, Tess bis Ende der Woche schwanger!" sagte Claire grinsend und ließ Alex stehen.

Ein vergnügliches Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht.

Irgendetwas hatte sich definitiv geändert! Doch was?  
Claire wollte sich nicht mit diesen trüben Gedanken die Laune verderben lassen und ging zum Wagen.  
Sie musste die Zäune kontrollieren und war wirklich sehr spät dran.

Alex sah ihr hinterher und kaum war Claire verschwunden, tauchte ein anders Fahrzeug auf der Auffahrt auf. Es war Sandra Kinsellas Jeep.   
Suchend sah Alex sich um und erblickte Nick der ebenfalls das Fahrzeug erkannt hatte. Er ging zu Alex hinüber.

„Oh sind die Beiden schon fertig?" witzelte Nick und Alex verdrehte genervt die Augen.

Sandra winkte den Brüdern aus dem Wagen zu und stieg aus. Alex konnte an ihrer Aufmachung erkennen, dass Sandra es erst meinte und es darauf anlegte ihn zu verführen  
„Okay Nick, Showdown!" flüsterte er seinem Bruder zu, der nur mühsam ein Grinsen verkneifen konnte.

„Hey Sandra was führt dich nach Drovers?" begrüßte Alex sie liebenswert.

„Ich wollte nur meine Glückwünsche überbringen Alex! Wie ich gehört habe, hat es dich erwischt!" sagte Sandra zweideutig.

„Nun das stimmt! Es hat ja auch lange genug gedauert! Claire und ich kennen uns ja ein Leben lang!" antwortete Alex honigsüß.

„Mag wohl sein Alex, wir kennen uns ja auch schon lange aber leider hat es zwischen uns nie so richtig gefunkt." bedauerte Sandra falsch.

Nick schluckte, Sandra war sich wirklich für nichts zu schade. Offen baggerte sie Alex an und ignorierte. dass er, Nick daneben stand.

„Das ist Ansichtssache Sandra, Claire und ich, das ist schon richtig so! Wir gehören zusammen und wir arbeiten hervorragend miteinander!" betonte Alex absichtlich nüchtern.

„Nun Alex das Leben besteht aus mehr als nur gut miteinander auszukommen, du weißt ja wo du mich findest, wenn es dir zu langweilig werden sollte!" verabschiedete sich Sandra und ging wieder zu ihrem Wagen.

Kurz bevor sie einstieg, sah sie nochmals zu den Ryan Brüdern hinüber „Ach ja Alex, richte Claire bitte ganz liebe Grüße von mir aus und dass ich ihr zu r Wahl gratuliere!" sagte sie gehässig, stieg endlich ein und fuhr wieder davon.

Nick atmete aus. „Gott ist die Frau schlecht! Gut, dass Claire nicht hier war, die hätte Sandra sicherlich die Augen ausgekratzt! Ich dachte eigentlich, dass Sandra subtiler vorgehen würde. Doch die geht ja voll auf Kollisionskurs!" bemerkte Nick fast schockiert..

Alex lachte leise. „Oh das wird ein Spaß werden! Sandra ist ja so gut zu durchschauen! Auch wenn du mich nicht vorgewarnt hättest, hätte ich ihre Absichten durchschaut! Sie und der Alte passen gut zusammen. Sie sind beide hinterhältig, durchtrieben und falsch!" meinte er und sah Nick an.

Dieser musste über seine Worte lachen. „Das stimmt. Ich bin nur froh, dass Tess und Jodi uns dabei helfen dieses Miststück in ihre Schranken zu weisen"

„Und jetzt komm Nick, wir haben noch einiges zu erledigen für heute und ich denke, du wirst sicher früher aufhören wollen, um dich für dein Date mit Tess herzurichten. Schließlich musst du noch das Haus putzen." zog Alex Nick auf.

Nick schlug Alex auf die Schulter. „Pah ich habe mein Haus in Ordnung gebracht! Ich bin ja schliesslich nicht du, denn du bist der wandelte Chaot und eigentlich tut mir Claire leid! Was hat sie sich da nur ins Haus geholt!" erwiderte Nick lachend und beide gingen ihren Aufgaben nach.

Sandra war mit ihrem Gespräch, das sie mit Alex geführt hatte, nicht zufrieden und deshalb machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Claire und bald hatte sie sie gefunden.  
Sandra hielt direkt am Zaun an und stieg aus.

„Hey Claire, wie ich gehört habe darf man gratulieren?" begrüßte Sandra sie.  
Claire richtete sich auf. „Gratulieren zu was?" fragte Claire kalt.

„Na zu dir und Alex!" erklärte Sandra.

„Oh ja natürlich.„ antworte Claire schnell.

„Und wie ist es eine Ryan zu sein?" wollte Sandra wissen, wohl wissend, dass Claire es hasste, wenn man sie so nannte.

„Ich bin immer noch eine McLeod, Sandra! Aber es ist schön mit Alex verheiratet zu sein! Danke der Nachfrage!" antworte Claire zuckersüß.

„Oh ja das kann ich gut verstehen Claire, Alex ist ein wirklicher Mann und er hat so viel Ausdauer!" sagte Sandra zweideutig.

Ihre Worte erzielten die erhoffte Reaktion von Claire. Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich und eindringlich sah sie Sandra an.

„Willst du mir etwas bestimmtes sagen Kinsella? Wenn ja dann tue es, wenn nicht verschwinde und nerv jemand anderen!" schnauzte Claire sie an.  
Sandra lächelte gütig. „Hey Claire, ich muss gar nichts andeuten. Du wusstest ja wenn du heiratest!" sagte sie und stieg in ihren Wagen.

Diesmal fuhr sie zufrieden auf ihre Farm zurück.

Claire sah ihr mit funkelnden Augen hinterher „Dieses verdammte Miststück!" flüsterte sie dabei.

Claire wusste was Sandra ihr damit sagen wollte.

Aber konnte das wirklich sein? Sollte Alex tatsächlich etwas mit Sandra Kinsella gehabt haben? Allein der Gedanke daran, verursachte bei Claire einen Würgreiz!

Claire beschloss, dass sie sich im Moment darüber keine Gedanken machen wollte! Alex war mit ihr verheiratet und das war das Einzige was im Moment zählte. Sie wollte sich ihre Gute Laune nicht von einer Sandra Kinsella verderben lassen.

**40. Kapitel**

**24. April 1999, Drovers Run**

„Ich würde das Blaue anziehen!"

Tess wirbelte ertappt herum und sah direkt in Claires grinsendes Gesicht.

„DU würdest überhaupt kein Kleid anziehen" antwortete Tess pampig, langte aber zu dem eben erwähnten Kleid und hielt es vor sich hin.

„Dann wäre ich ja nackt!" meinte Claire belustigt und neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite, „...mhmmm… wer weiß, ich sollte es mal ausprobieren, wäre interessant zu sehen wie Alex darauf reagieren würde!" fuhr sie fort und lachte leise als sie den erstaunten Blick von Tess sah.

„Genauso habe ich heute Morgen ausgesehen, als ich dir und Nick bei eurer Zungenakrobatik zugesehen habe." Claire konnte es nicht lassen und foppte Tess, die nun feuerrot anlief.

Mit einem Satz sprang Claire auf Tess Bett, legte sich seitlich hin und stützte auf dem rechtem Arm den Kopf ab.

„Also, du und Nick! Was habt ihr für heute Abend geplant?!" wollte Claire wissen.

Entnervt sah Tess ihre Schwester an, die sie erwartungsvoll anblickte.

Dann ließ sie ihre Barriere fallen und setzte sich zu Claire aufs Bett.

Verträumt blickte Tess sie an. „Wir wollen Essen gehen, romantisch und wir werden über uns reden und dann..." sagte sie.

Claire beobachtete sie genau. „Woher dieser plötzliche Wandel? Du hast dich bis jetzt standhaft geweigert, dich irgendwie gefühlsmäßig auf Nick Ryan einzulassen. Was ist geschehen?" Claire platzte vor Neugierde und wollte nun endlich wissen was Tess dazu bewogen hatte, ihre Vorurteile und Ängste über Bord zu werfen.

„Du und Alex, wenn du es genau wissen willst" antwortete Tess fröhlich.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah Claire sie nun an. „Was? Alex und ich? Was haben wir denn getan um dich so zu beeinflussen?" fragte sie irritiert.

„Eigentlich nichts und das war's was mich zum Grübeln gebracht hat." antwortete Tess vage.

„Hä? Wie bitte? Zwischen mir und Alex ist aber nichts gewesen!" verdattert blickte Claire auf ihre Schwester.

Doch Tess wollte Claire schmoren lassen. „Ja eben, denk mal darüber nach! So und nun verschwinde, ich muss mich noch anziehen!" Tess zog Claire von ihrem Bett und zog sie aus ihrem Zimmer.

„Und warte nicht auf mich! Es könnte spät werden oder früh, je nachdem…", sagte sie noch bevor sie die Türe schloss.

Claire ging in ihr Zimmer und legte sich grübelnd auf ihr Bett.

Was hatte Tess damit gemeint? Das Verhalten von ihr und Alex sollte Tess dazu bewogen haben mit Nick anzubandeln?

Auf einmal fiel Claire etwas ganz anderes ein.

Sie hat gestern vergessen was für ein Tag eigentlich war! Lächelnd stand sie auf und suchte Meg.

Als sie Meg einweihte, grinste diese und half ihr etwas ganz Besonderes vorzubereiten.

Tess bekam von alldem nichts mit und als Nick pünktlich um 19 Uhr auf Drovers ankam, war sie ganz aufgeregt.

Sie war tatsächlich Claires Vorschlag gefolgt und hatte das blaue Kleid angezogen.

Als Nick sie sah, bewunderte er sie atemlos. Sie hatte das Kleid bereits zu Weihnachten angezogen und schon damals fand er, dass es ihr hervorragend stand. Der blaue Stoff umschmeichelte ihre bezaubernde Figur und endete auf Wadenhöhe. Der Schnitt war einfach und doch raffiniert zugleich, breite Träger verliefen über ihre zarten Schultern und der Stoff raffte sich elegant über Tess Busen, sodass dieser hervorragend zur Geltung kam.

Claire stand versteckt hinter der Wohnzimmertür und beobachtet die beiden als sie eine Hand auf ihre Schulter spürte.

Ohne dass sie sich umdrehen musste, wusste sie wem diese Hand gehörte.

„Wem spionierst du denn da nach?" flüsterte ihr Alex ins Ohr.

„Nick und Tess, sieh mal wie beide strahlen!" antworte sie ebenso leise.

„Ah", meinte Alex bloß.

Beide beobachten wie Nick Tess galant eine langstielige rote Rose überreichte und ihr einen zarten Kuss gab.

Überglücklich nahm Tess die Rose an und vertiefte augenblicklich den Kuss.

Nach einer Weile trennten sich beide voneinander.

„Lass uns gehen, ich habe für halb neun reserviert und wenn wir nicht gleich aufbrechen, schaffen wir es nicht" flüsterte Nick und bot Tess seinen Arm an.

Glücklich hängte sie sich bei ihm ein und sie gingen zu Nicks Wagen.

„Sie geben ein schönes Paar ab, findest du nicht?" fragte Claire und Alex nicke stumm.

„Hey, komm mal mit! Ich hab eine Überraschung für dich!" sagte sie plötzlich und ging nun in Richtung Esszimmer. Alex folgte ihr und blickte sich verwundert um. Ein festlich gedeckter Tisch für zwei erwartete ihn und in der Mitte des Tisches brannten zwei schmale Kerzen.

Erstaunt sah er sie an und Claire musste über seinen Gesichtsausdruck lachen. „Happy Birthday Alex!" sagte sie nur.

Alex stutzte und dann fiel es ihm ein! Er hatte ja gestern Geburtstag gehabt. Ein verlegenes Grinsen überzog sein Gesicht!

„Gott, den hatte ich ja völlig vergessen! Dass du daran gedacht hast!" wunderte er sich.

„Na, das kann ja heiter werden. Eigentlich ist es ja ganz praktisch für dich, deinen Geburtstag und unseren Hochzeitstag am gleichen Tag zu haben, so solltest du den eigentlich nie vergessen! Doch nun habe ich so meine Zweifel!" foppte sie ihn.

„Na komm, ich war nicht der Einzige, der gestern nicht daran gedacht hatte!" sagte er und hob den Deckel der Pfanne hoch.

„Mhmmm sieht das lecker aus!" staunte er und sah überrascht zu Claire hoch. Misstrauisch sah er sie an. „Hast du das gekocht?" wollte er wissen und hoffte inständig, dass sie verneinte.  
Claire und kochen, das war wie Feuer und Wasser, eine unmögliche Kombination!

Claire lachte verlegen und wusste genau woran Alex dachte. „Nein keine Angst, Meg hat es gekocht! Du kannst ruhig zulangen!", antwortete sie und als sie sah wie sein Gesicht sich bei ihre Antwort erhellte, musste sie schmunzeln.

Schnell setzte er sich hin und nahm sich ein Stück vom Braten und von den Kartoffeln.

Claire setzte sich ebenfalls hin und konnte sich nur mühsam das Grinsen verkneifen als sie Alex beim Essen zusah. Er rollte genüsslich mit den Augen als er das erste Stück Fleisch in den Mund schob.

„Mhmm... Meg isch wirglisch eine himmlische Kösching!" lobte er die abwesende Köchin mit vollem Mund.

„Oh und kein Wort des Lobes für die Initiatorin dieses Dinners?" hakte sie belustigt nach.

Mampfend und mit vollem Mund blickte Alex hoch und Claire konnte den Schalk in seinen Augen sehen!

„Weischt du Claire, wenn du einmal scho ein eschen für misch koscht dann werde isch disch auch loben, für sch Organischieren nischt!", nuschelte Alex undeutlich.

Claire lachte auf. „Gott, was hab ich da nur für einen Neandertaler geheiratet?" fragte sie gespielt entsetzt und hob die Augen zur Decke.

Alex schluckte sein Essen hinunter und griff unter Claires Stuhl. Mit einem Ruck zog er sie ganz nah zu sich. „Den Begehrtesten der Gegend und dich hab ich an den Haaren in meine Höhle geschleift" sagte er leise.

Die Stimmung im Zimmer änderte sich schlagartig.

Langsam näherte sich Alex Claire und gab ihr einen federleichten Kuss.

Schelmisch sah er sie an und der treuherziger Blick, mit dem er Claire ansah, veranlasste sie zu lachen.

Alex fiel in ihr Lachen ein und beide widmeten sich wieder dem Abendessen.

Sie unterhielten sich über Pläne, die sie dank Harrys unfreiwilliger „Spende", nun verwirklichen konnte.

Die Stimmung war locker und doch, diese gewisse "Spannung", die zwischen ihnen herrschte, blieb den ganzen Abend über.

„Was wohl Nick und Tess gerade machen?" dachte Claire und bemerkte nicht, dass sie es eben laut ausgesprochen hatte.

Ein belustigtes Lächeln zierte Alex Gesicht. „Na was denkst du denn?" fragte er hinterlistig.

Claire lief rot an als sie begriff was Alex damit meinte. „Nein, du glaubst wirklich...Himmel sie sind ja erst seit heute zusammen...Nein, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen...Tess würde nicht…", stotterte sie dabei verlegen, doch Alex sah sie dem entsprechend an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Oder doch?!!" fuhr sie fort.

Alex lachte leise. „Mhmm", murmelte er zustimmend. „Du hast doch selber gesehen wie sie sich geküsst haben...da machen die nicht davor halt, glaub mir, ich kenn mich da aus. Das war nur das Vorspiel!" antwortet er nun deutlicher.

Erschrocken sah Claire ihn an. „Aber, aber sie kennen sich doch kaum!" widersprach sie.

„Claire, eben das ist das Reizvolle daran. Jede Berührung ist neu. Jeder Millimeter Haut, der sich vor einem entblößt, ist unerforschtes Gebiet! Jeder Kuss aufregend und betörend." fuhr er fort.

Claire wurde rot und senkte verlegen den Blick. Bei Alex Beschreibung waren Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge aufgetreten. Bilder, die sie und Alex in einer eindeutigen Situation zeigten und wie er das eben Beschriebene mit ihr machte.

Ihr wurde heiß.

Alex erging es nicht anders. Er hatte zwar nicht von sich gesprochen, doch er hatte sich dabei Claire vorgestellt.

Wie er sie streichelte, reizte, küsste und...

„Ähm es gibt noch Nachtisch" sagte Claire und stand auf. Beinahe fluchtartig verließ sie das Esszimmer und ging in die Küche.

An der Spüle hielt sie sich fest und atmete tief ein und aus.

Alex war ihr unbemerkt gefolgt und hatte das dreckige Geschirr dabei.

„Was gibt es denn zum Nachtisch?" fragte er und hoffte, dass Claire nicht bemerkte, dass seine Stimme etwas zitterte.

Den einzigen Nachtisch, den er sich insgeheim wünschte stand bestimmt nicht auf dem Speiseplan.

„Ähm Eis?!" antwortet Claire knapp.

„Mhmmm! Lecker, ich liebe Eis" bemerkte Alex und er dachte daran, wie man Eis auch anders verzehren konnte als in einem Becher. Er rief sich selber zur Ordnung und verbot sich so an Claire zu denken.

Er wusste, dass sie noch lange nicht so weit war um diesen entscheidenden Schritt zu gehen!

„Komm, ich helfe dir und dann lass uns auf die Veranda gehen und genießen den Abend!" sagte er und er konnte erkennen, dass Claire beruhigt ausatmete.

Zusammen bereiteten sie nun die Portionen vor, wobei Alex Anteil bedeutend üppiger ausfiel als der von Claire. Danach gingen sie hinaus und genossen das Eis und die abendliche Stimmung.

Beide sprachen kein Wort und doch dachten beide an dasselbe.

Nach einer Weile beendeten sie den Abend und Claire stand auf. Unsicher sah sie Alex an.

Der dachte daran wie schön er es gefunden hatte mit Claire im Arm aufzuwachen, doch er wollte nichts übereilen. „Ich denke ich gehe in mein Zimmer, es war ein anstrengender Tag und ich bin fix und fertig." sagte er und gab Claire einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Gute Nacht Frauchen und träum was Schönes!" murmelte er dabei und ging zu den Arbeiterquartieren.

Claire sah ihm überrascht hinterher. Eigentlich war sie froh, dass er sich so entschieden hatte und doch kroch Enttäuschung in ihr hoch.

„Alex, warte!" rief sie ihm hinterher.

Alex blieb erstaunt stehen und sah, dass Claire auf ihn zukam.

„Das ist doch lächerlich! Wir sind verheiratet und was sollen die Leute denken, wenn du in den Arbeiterunterkünften schläfst." sagte sie und hoffte, dass es sich nicht so plump anhörte wie sie dachte.

„Und was schlägst du vor?" wollte Alex wissen.

„Nun ich...mein Bett ist groß genug...und es ist ja nicht so, dass du nicht bereits darin geschlafen hast!" druckste Claire herum. Warum machte Alex es ihr nur so schwer?

„Ja, das stimmt dein Bett ist wirklich groß genug. Bist du dir aber auch wirklich sicher, Claire. Ich will dich zu nichts zwingen!" sagte er und sah sie ernst an.

„Wir müssen ja nicht...ich meine... wir könnten einfach nur so ...ach, Alex du weißt doch was ich meine.", verlegen sah sie an ihm vorbei und hoffte, dass ihr Gesicht nicht wirklich so rot war wie sie befürchtete.

„Kuscheln? Ach komm Claire, ich mach doch nur Spaß. Ich fände es auch schön wenn wir einfach so zusammen sind.", lenkte er gleich ein, als er Claires schockiertes Gesicht gesehen hatte.

Er war überrascht, dass sie ihm diesen Vorschlag gemacht hatte und freute sich, dass sie ihn darum gebeten hatte bei ihr zubleiben.

Claire grinste, sah ihn dabei aber ernst an. „Das heißt aber nicht, dass wir ... na du weißt schon!" meinte sie.

Alex lachte „Glaub mir Claire. ich werde nichts versuchen. Ich hab so viel gegessen und ich bin wirklich müde!" versicherte er ihr und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. So umschlugen gingen sie ins Haus.

**h41. Kapitel**

**24. April 1999 Gungellan**

Nick hatte Tess ins einzige Restaurant von Gungellan ausgeführt, welches ans örtliche Hotel angegliedert war.

Obwohl beiden klar war wohin der Abend sie führen würde, war es Nick unangenehm, dass er Tess hierher ausgeführt hatte.

Er wollte nicht, dass sie dachte, dass er sie herumkriegen wollte.

Tess hingegen war entzückt, dass ihr erstes Date genau hier stattfand. Nun da sie ihre Bedenken über Bord geworfen hatte, war sie froh, dass das Hotel gleich in Reichweite war. So konnten sie und Nick sich die lange Heimfahrt nach Wilgul ersparen und sich etwas länger vergnügen.

Tess war den ganzen Abend über angespannt gewesen und hoffte, dass sie bald zum gemütlicheren Teil übergehen konnten. Das Essen war zwar köstlich, aber sie hatte kaum einen Bissen davon gekostet. Nick hatte es bemerkt und Zweifel machten sich in ihm breit.

Hatte Tess ihre Meinung geändert? Schon wieder, wie sooft in der Vergangenheit? Bedrückt sah er sie an. 

An diesem Abend trat in der angrenzenden Bar eine örtliche Band auf und Nick und Tess vernahmen die leise, langsame Musik.  
Hoffnungsvoll sah sie ihn an und hoffte, dass er ihre Einladung verstand.

Nick war sich nicht sicher was er in Tess Augen sah, aber er wollte diese Frau in seinen Armen halten und wenn es nur beim Tanzen war. Galant stand er auf und reichte ihr in einer übertriebenen Geste seinen Arm.

„Darf ich bitten?", fragte er und ihr bezauberndes Lächeln bestätigte ihm, dass er die richtige Wahl getroffen hatte.

„Aber immer doch, der Herr!" antwortet Tess und stand auf.  
Zusammen gingen sie hinüber und wie selbstverständlich schmiegte sich Tess in Nicks Arme.

"Sein Oberkörper ist wie für mich geschaffen.", dachte Tess selig als sie ihren Kopf an Nicks Oberkörper lehnte.

„Sie passt perfekt in meine Arme", überlegte Nick im gleichen Moment.

Zärtlich zog er sie näher an sich heran und Tess genoss es, wie fest Nick sie umarmte.

Beide tanzten eine Weile so und schwiegen. Sie genossen es, dem Anderen so nah zu sein und den Herzschlag des Anderen wahrzunehmen.

Diese Nähe machte Nick langsam Mühe, denn sie rief eine bestimmte Reaktion in ihm hervor.

Tess hatte es bemerkt und ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Nick versuchte Tess etwas auf Abstand zu halten und hoffte dadurch, dass sein Körper sich etwas beruhigen würde, doch Tess dachte nicht daran. Je mehr Nick es versuchte, umso enger schmiegte sie sich an ihn.

Sie zog seinen Kopf in ihre Nähe. „Nick, hör damit auf und besorg uns lieber ein Zimmer!", hauchte sie ihm sanft ins Ohr und sah ihn mit glänzenden Augen an. Nun da Tess begriffen hatte das Nick ihr Traummann war wollte sie nicht mehr länger warten. Nick sah sie an und obwohl er wusste das Tess ein ziemliches Tempo vorlegte, wollte er sicher sein das er nicht übereilte.

„Bist du sicher das du das willst Tess?" fragte er sie sanft.  
"Ja Nick das bin ich, du hast es schön viel früher erkannt und warst so geduldig. Ich weiss was ich will und das bist du!" versicherte sie ihm.

Ein breites Lächeln umspielte Nicks Mund und er ließ sie los.

Tess ging zu ihrem Tisch hinüber und nahm ihre Sachen. Erfreut stellte sie fest, dass Nick bereits mit einem Zimmerschlüssel auf sie zukam.

„Das ging aber schnell!" staunte Tess.

„Tja, man hat da seine Kontakte…", antwortete er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Nick nahm ihre Hand und zog sie sanft mit sich fort.

An ihrem Zimmer angelangt öffnete er umständlich die Tür und stieß sie auf.

Er trat zur Seite und machte Tess Platz um einzutreten.

Langsam schritt sie in das geräumige Zimmer, das ein großes Doppelbett, zwei Nachttische, einen Schrank und einen kleinen Schreibtisch enthielt. Eine Tür ging ins Badezimmer, neugierig blickte sie hinein.

„Och, da ist ja nur eine Dusche! Keine Wanne!" schmollte Tess und brach damit die unangenehme Stille, die beim Betreten des Zimmers entstanden war.

Befreit griff Nick Tess um die Hüften und schwang sie aufs Bett.

Lachend ließ sich Tess fallen und sah Nick mit weit geöffneten Augen erwartungsvoll an.

„Dafür aber ein großes Bett!" meinte Nick schelmisch und begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

„Stimmt, aber es ist zu gross für mich allein" antwortet Tess frech und sah ihn anzüglich an. Mit dem Finger winkte sie ihn zu sich.

Nick gehorchte und kniete sich aufs Bett.  
"Lass mich das machen!" bat Tess und fuhr fort das Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Jede Parzelle Haut, die dadurch entblößt wurde, küsste sie sanft, gleichzeitig drückte sie Nick auf die Matratze, sodass er sich hinlegen musste.

Tess kletterte flink auf seinen Schoß und küsste ihn stürmisch.

Nick genoss die Berührungen von Tess, doch er versteifte sich als Tess ihm das Hemd auszog und sich an seiner Gürtelschnalle zu schaffen machte.

Scham überkam ihn, denn Tess konnte nun seine Narben sehen. Eilig wollte er ihre Hände wegschieben, doch sie ließ es nicht zu.

Offen sah sie ihn an.

„Nick, es kommt immer darauf an wie man seine Narben trägt. Sind sie es die dich tragen oder trägst du sie?" fragte sie heiser und fuhr der großen wulstigen Narbe, die vom Bauchnabel zur Hüfte verlief, nach.

„Sie gehört zu dir, sie ist ein Teil von dir! Durch sie haben wir uns das erste Mal gesehen. Erinnerst du dich daran?" flüsterte sie mit tiefer Stimme. Unfähig zu antworten, nickte Nick benommen.

Ihre Berührungen machten ihn verrückt.

Tess senkte den Kopf und küsste jeden Millimeter seiner Narben und zog ungeduldig an seiner Hose.

Nick hob seine Hüfte und half Tess damit ihm die Hose darüber zu ziehen.

Sie löste sich von ihm und zog ihm unendlich langsam die Hose über die Beine und über die Knöchel. Wie eine Trophäe schwang sie diese einen kleinen Moment über ihren Kopf und ließ sie achtlos zu Boden fallen.  
Nick lachte heiser als er das sah und Tess betrachtete seinen gutgeformten Körper.

„Wowww!" entfuhr es ihr.

„Danke! Aber ich finde, du hast eindeutig zuviel an, McLeod!" erwiderte Nick.

Auffordernd sah Tess ihn an und er zog seinen Oberkörper auf.

Langsam streifte er ihr die Träger des Kleides über ihre samtigen Schultern.

Tess gurrte vor Vergnügen als Nick die empfindliche Haut hinter ihren Ohren küsste.

Gleichzeitig schob er das Kleid hinunter, sodass sie mit bloßem Oberkörper auf ihm saß.

Zärtlich fuhr er mit einem Finger über ihren Hals und umrundete die Konturen ihres Busens.

Ungeduldig seufzte Tess und Nick musste darüber grinsen.

„Hey, gleiches Recht für alle!" sagte er und fuhr mit seinem Finger zwischen ihre Brüste. Sanft kitzelte er ihren Bauchnabel und entlockte Tess damit ein entzücktes Stöhnen.

Mit seiner anderen Hand fuhr er ihr angewinkeltes Bein entlang und verschwand mit dieser unter dem Saum ihres Kleides.

Zärtlich streichelte er die makellose Haut ihres Schenkels.

Ungeduldig bewegte sich Tess auf seinen Schoss, doch er ignorierte die stumme Aufforderung schneller fortzuschreiten.

Sein Finger war mittlerweile am zusammengerafften Kleiderende angekommen und spielte mit dem Stoff.

Tess hatte genug, schnell griff sie nach dem Kleid, zog es sich fieberhaft über den Kopf und warf es hinter sich.

Nick sah sie leicht kopfschüttelnd an. „Hey, das war mein Part!", wies er sie zurecht, doch Tess küsste seinen Einwand einfach fort.

Immer noch küssend drehte Nick sie um, sodass er nun auf ihr lag.

Schnell umschlang Tess ihn mit ihren Beinen und zog ihn dicht an sich heran. Nicks Lippen erkundeten Tess Körper und reizten diesen dadurch aufs Äußerste.

"Nick ... Bitte!" bettelte Tess atemlos.

Schnell streifte sich Nick zuerst ihre und dann seine Unterwäsche ab und fuhr fort ihren Körper zu erkunden.

Tess krallte sich ins Bettlaken und stöhnte als Nick sie mit den Fingern zärtlich an ihrem empfindlichsten Punkt liebkoste.

„Nick!" bettelte sie erneut und er hob den Kopf um ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

Sie waren dunkel vor Leidenschaft und jede Faser in ihrem Körper schien zum Zerreißen gespannt zu sein.

Sanft drückte er ihre Schenkel auseinander und unendlich zärtlich drang er in sie ein.

Wollüstig stöhnte Tess als sie Nick in sich spürte und beugte sich ihm entgegen. Fasziniert betrachtete Nick das Mienenspiel seiner Geliebten und dann, sehr langsam, begannen sie sich im gleichen Rhythmus zu bewegen.

Ein vorwitziger Sonnenstrahl kitzelte Tess an der Nase und genervt öffnete sie ihre Augen.

Sie blickte in Nicks schlafendes Gesicht, welches ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen trug.

Tess sah an sich herunter und grinste.

Beide waren noch ineinander verschlungen, sodass möglichst viel nackte Haut aufeinander lag. Ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr ihren müden Körper.

Sie dachte an die letzte Nacht und wunderte sich über ihre ungewohnte Freizügigkeit.

Sie hatte die schönste und intensivste Nacht ihres Lebens hinter sich und die Gefühle, die sie dabei überkamen, erschraken sie etwas.

Noch nie war sie so offen zu jemandem gewesen und Nick hatte sich vollkommen auf sie eingelassen. Er hatte ihr gezeigt, was der Unterschied zwischen Sex und Liebe war.

Zufrieden legte sie ihren Kopf auf Nicks Brust.

Nick war ein hervorragender Liebhaber und hatte darauf geachtet, dass Tess nicht zu kurz kam.

Er hatte Dinge mit ihr angestellt, von denen Tess nicht einmal gewusst hatte. Zufrieden schnurrte sie und schloss die Augen.

Etwas später erwachten beide gleichzeitig und ein inniger Kuss folgte.

„Danke!" sagte sie leise als er den Kuss beendete.

Nick betrachtete sie erstaunt und dann verstand er. „Ich danke dir!", erwiderte er mit belegter Stimme.

Ein hässliches Klingeln zerstörte diesen kostbaren Augenblick und Nick erkannte, dass es sich um sein Mobiltelefon handelte.

Mühsam stemmte er sich hoch und stand auf um es zu suchen.

Ja!" bellte er genervt in den Hörer.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen, liebster Schwager!" hörte er am anderen Ende.

„Oh, Guten Morgen, Claire!", begrüßte er sie und sah zu Tess, die sich hastig das Laken geschnappt hatte und sich damit bedeckte.

„Ich wollte nur fragen wann du gedenkst meine Schwester wieder zurückzubringen?" fragte Claire und nur mühsam konnte sie sich ein Grinsen verkeifen.

„Oh! Ist denn schon so spät?" fragte Nick erstaunt und suchte nach seiner Uhr.

„Wie man's nimmt, es ist halb sieben und in einer halben Stunde beginnt die Arbeit antwortete Claire und Nick konnte an ihre Stimme erkennen, dass sie sich diebisch über diesen Scherz freute.

„Nun Claire, ich denke Tess nimmt sich heute frei! Sie hat diese Nacht genug gearbeitet! Grüß Alex von mir!„ sagte er und beendete, teuflisch lächelnd, das Gespräch. Geschockt sah Tess Nick an.

„So etwas Freches!" entfuhr es Claire, als sie den tutenden Hörer ansah.

Alex sah sie breit grinsend an.

„Warum, was hat er denn gesagt?" wollte er wissen, wobei er es sich deutlich vorstellen konnte, da Claire knallrot angelaufen war.

„Nun, er meinte, dass Tess heute nicht kommen würde!" antwortete sie ihm und verschwieg ihm den Rest, den Nick gesagt hatte.

Doch Alex ließ sich nicht täuschen. „Und warum kommt sie nicht?" hakte er deshalb nach.

Mürrisch schnappte sich Claire ihren Hut und wollte sich an Alex vorbeidrücken, doch er hielt sie fest.

„Also?" fragte er erneut.

„Nun er meinte, dass Tess wohl gestern bereits genug gearbeitet hatte!" antwortet sie vage.

„Echt? Dabei hat sie doch gestern später angefangen und früher aufgehört!" wunderte sich Alex.

„Das hat er auch nicht gemeint!", gab Claire schmollend zu.

Und nun verstand Alex was sein Bruder damit gemeint hatte. Er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Eingeschnappt drückte sich Claire an ihn nun ganz vorbei und ließ ihn stehen.

Sein Lachen konnte sie noch draußen hören als sie sich auf Eagle schwang und auf die östliche Weide ritt.

„Musste das sein?" fragte indessen eine sehr wütende Tess.

„Ja, es musst es sein, Claire wusste genau, was wir heute Nacht gemacht haben und wollte uns absichtlich so früh wecken!" antwortete er und legte sich wieder ins Bett.

„Ohhh" entfuhr es Tess.

„Übrigens mein Mobiltelefon ist KEIN Videotelefon. Claire konnte dich nicht sehen!" meinte er und betrachtete Tess Hand, die immer noch das Laken vor ihren Körper hielt.

„Was?" fragte Tess dümmlich nach, die diesen Seitenhieb nicht verstanden hatte.

Neckisch hob er die Augenbraue und machte eine nickende Kopfbewegung in Richtung ihres Lakens. 

Nun verstand Tess seine Anspielung. Langsam ließ sie es sinken und sah Nick herausfordernd an.

„Ohhh, aber nun ist mir so kalt." säuselte sie.

Nick legte sich über sie. „Oh, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dir bald heiß wird! Sehr heiß sogar!", versprach er ihr.

Ein kehliges und sehr erregtes Lachen war Tess Antwort.

**42. Kapitel**

**Mai 1999, Drovers Run**

Vier Wochen waren seit dem Tag vergangen und einiges hatte sich verändert.

Alex war nun fest ins Haus hinüber gezogen, während Tess ihre Nächte eher auf Wilgul verbrachte.

Claire fand es zwar immer noch etwas seltsam wie schnell die Beziehung von Tess und Nick sich vertieft hatte, aber sie musste zugeben, dass Tess einen überaus glücklichen und zufriedenen Eindruck erweckte.

Nick erging es ähnlich. Meistens sah man ihn nur vor sich hingrinsen, was Alex dazu bewog ihn öfter als debilen Nichtsnutz zu benennen.

Doch Nick ließen diese brüderlichen Sticheleien kalt. Endlich waren er und Tess zusammen und sie liebten sich. Alex machte so seine Witze über die Beiden, aber insgeheim wurde er langsam eifersüchtig auf das offensichtliche Glück, welches Nick und Tess verband.

Ihm war inzwischen klar geworden, dass er sich etwas vorgemacht hatte und dass seine Gefühle, die er für Claire zu entwickeln glaubte, sich gar nicht zu entwickeln brauchten. Sie waren schlicht und ergreifend da!

Er hatte es vor einigen Tagen bemerkt, als er und Claire zusammen an einem störrischen Hengst gearbeitet hatten. Dieser hatte Claire plötzlich hinterrücks angegriffen und sie getreten.

Zwar hatte Claire nur einige Schrammen abbekommen, doch Alex war beinahe das Herz stehen geblieben als er die Attacke wie im Zeitlupentempo verfolgen musste, untätig etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

Die Sekunden, die er brauchte zu Claire hinüber zu rennen und bei ihr nach dem Rechten zu sehen, erschienen ihm wie Stunden.

Claire hatte ihn angeblinzelt und er half ihr aufzustehen. Wacklig stand sie da, aber sie stand. Unwirsch hatte sie die fürsorgliche Hand von Alex abgeschüttelt, was sie sogleich zum Schwanken brachte. Das hatte Alex gereicht um sie hochzuheben und sie ins Haus zu tragen. Dass Claire sich wie eine Wilde gebärdete und lautstark dagegen protestierte, ignorierte er rigoros.

Grinsend hatten Becky und Tess diese Szene verfolgt und waren sich sicher, dass mit Claire alles in Ordnung war.

Alex hatte sie in ihr Zimmer gebracht und ihr Bettruhe verordnet.

Murrend hatte Claire kleinbei gegeben, aber erst nachdem Alex ihr gedroht hatte, sie ans Bett zu fesseln, wenn sie es wagen würde aufzustehen.

Wütend war er aus dem Zimmer verschwunden und lief lautstark zu seinem Pferd. Er musste dringend ausreiten um sich abzureagieren.

Unbewusst war Alex zu seinem Lieblingsplatz am kleinen Teich geritten, da wo Claire ihn damals gebeten hatte nach Drovers zu ziehen.

Seit dem Tag ritt Alex immer wieder an diesen Platz, wenn er sich über etwas klar werden musste. Schweigend saß er da und betrachtete das Wasser, welches sanft vor sich hin plätscherte.

In Gedanken ging er den Unfall von Claire noch einmal durch und dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Er war in Claire verliebt! Das er immer Gefühle für sie hatte und sie wie eine Schwester liebte wusste er ja, aber das er romantische Gefühle für sie hegte, das war ihm neu! Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn hart und er grübelte, wann sich seine Gefühle für Claire geändert hatten. Sein Erstaunen war groß, als er zugeben musste, dass die diese schon immer da waren, nur dass er diese erfolgreich verleugnet hatte!

Er dachte an die vielen Frauen zurück, mit denen er etwas gehabt hatte und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, warum er sich mit keiner von ihnen jemals ernsthaft gebunden hatte.

Sein Unterbewusstsein hatte jede einzelne von ihnen mit Claire McLeod verglichen und sie alle konnten ihr nicht standhalten.

Alex wusste nicht wie er mit seinen neu entdeckten Gefühlen umgehen sollte.

Er konnte ja schlecht zu Claire hin gehen und sagen „Ach übrigens ich Liebe dich!" Nein er wusste das Claire noch nicht so weit war und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selber war, er auch nicht. Solche Empfindungen waren Neuland für ihn uns sie jagten ihm Angst ein.

Seit jenem Tag ging Alex Claire aus dem Weg und sie sann darüber nach, weshalb es so war.

Für Claire waren die letzten zwei Wochen eine Berg- und Talfahrt der Gefühle gewesen. Alex jeden Tag um sich zu haben und sich nachts an seine Brust zu kuscheln war etwas, was sie zutiefst verwirrte.

Sie, die immer alles alleine regeln wollte und immer die Kontrolle über alles besitzen wollte, ertappte sich immer öfters dabei, wie sie darüber nachdachte, was Alex zu diesem und jenem sagen würde.

Alex!!!

Wie besorgt er gewesen war, als der Hengst sie getreten hatte. Sie konnte in seinen Augen die Angst davor erkennen, dass ihr etwas Ernstes zugestoßen sein könnte.

Dieses Gefühl der Geborgenheit hatte sie wie eine warme Decke umschlungen, doch die Ernüchterung folgte als Alex an jenem Abend sehr spät nach Hause gekommen und ohne ein Wort mit ihr zu wechseln, eingeschlafen war.

Das wäre nicht weiter schlimm gewesen, doch seit dem Tag kam es immer öfter vor das Alex erst spät abends in Bett ging.

Claire begann sich langsam zu fragen wo Alex abends so lange blieb und eine kleine Stimme in ihr flüstert ihr ungeheure Dinge zu. Sandra Kinsella schlich neuerdings immer an der Grenze von Drovers rum, doch irgendwie schein immer Jodi und Tess bei Alex zu sein und deshalb ignorierte sie diese Stimme.

Als Claire am nächsten Morgen früh aufgewacht war, stellte sie fest, dass Alex bereits aufgestanden war.

Meg hatte ihr beim Frühstück ausgerichtet, dass Alex den ganzen Tag unterwegs sein würde um die Zäune zu kontrollieren.

Gegen die Mittagszeit entschloss sich Claire, Alex einen Imbiss zu bringen.

Sandra Kinsella hatte Alex bei der gemeinsamen Grenze entdeckt. In den letzten Wochen hatte sie etliche Male versuch Alex alleine anzutreffen aber es war immer jemand bei ihm. Meistens war es Nick oder Tess und auch Jodi schien ein untrügerischer Instinkt zu haben immer im falschen Moment aufzukreuzen.

Doch nun schien Alex allein zu sein und weit und breit war niemand anders zu sehen. Diebisch grinste Sandra und ritt auf ihn zu.

Sie stieg vom Pferd und begrüßte Alex.

„Hey Fremder, so ganz alleine? Normalerweise bist du ja immer von den McLeod Frauen umgeben!" begrüßte sie mit einem spöttischen Unterton. „Anscheinend hält dich Claire an der kurzen Leine, mein Lieber." höhnte Sandra weiter.

Genervt sah Alex sie an. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, Sandra und ihre plumpen Anmachversuche.

„Nein Sandra tut sie nicht! Wir haben aber viel zu tun und haben uns für Heute aufgeteilt.", antwortet er knapp und hoffte sie würde den Wink, dass er heute nicht in Plauderlaune war, verstehen.

Doch Sandra ignorierte seine schroffe Art und näherte sich ihm.

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus bemerkte sie, wie sich ein Auto näherte und erkannte, dass es der Wagen von Drovers war.

„Perfekt!" dachte sie und tat so, als stolperte sie.

Alex reagierte instinktiv und umarmte sie um zu verhindern, dass sie fiel.

Claire hatte das beobachtet und von weitem sah es nach einer sehr innigen Begrüßung aus.

Das war also der Grund warum Alex so abweisend zu ihr war! Wütend trat sie das Pedal durch und fuhr in die Entgegengesetzte Richtung ab.

Alex hatte Claires Wagen nicht gesehen und ließ Sandra los.

„Hey, das hätte aber auch schief gehen können!" foppte er sie.

„Gut, das du in der Nähe warst um mich vor Schlimmerem bewahrt hast, Alex!" antwortete Sandra listig.

Alex spannte die Schultern an und brachte etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Sandra.

„Sei etwas vorsichtiger, ich bin ja schließlich nicht immer da! Was tust du überhaupt hier?"

„Oh, ich wollte nur nach dem Rechten sehen! Aber wie ich sehe, kümmerst du dich ja bereits um den kaputten Zaun. Also dann Alex, wenn du dich langweilen solltest, du weißt ja wo du mich finden kannst!" sagte sie und ging wieder zu ihrem Pferd.

Nachdenklich sah Alex ihr hinterher und irgendwie beschlich ihn das Gefühl etwas Wichtiges verpasst zu haben.

Genervt machte er sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Claire fuhr auf den Hof und Meg konnte an ihrem Fahrstill erkennen, dass etwas vorgefallen war.

Beunruhigt ging sie zu ihr.

„Claire, hast du Alex nicht gefunden?" sagte sie, als sie das Lunchpaket auf dem Beifahrersitz bemerkte.

Wütend stieg Claire aus dem Auto und schlug die Türe heftig zu.

„Hey, was ist denn geschehen?" fragte Meg und der Blick, den Claire ihr zu warf, ließ sie augenblicklich verstummen.

„Übrigens, es wurde etwas für dich geliefert. Ich habe es in die Scheune bringen lassen!" rief ihr Meg hinterher.

Claire war bereits auf dem Weg ins Haus als sie hörte was Meg ihr zugerufen hatte.

Sie änderte die Richtung und ging nun schnurstracks auf die Scheune zu.

Das große Paket war immer noch verschnürt an die Wand gelehnt.

Claire wusste was sich darin befand, aber sie war so wütend, dass sie es im Moment nicht sehen wollte.

Unbemerkt hatte sich Jodi an sie herangeschlichen. „Hey, was hast du denn da?" fragte sie.

Claire wirbelte herum und sah ihre kleine Schwester verdattert an.

„Jodi??? Was machst du denn hier! Du solltest doch im Internat sein!"

„Ja, aber bei uns ist die Grippe ausgebrochen und deshalb wurden die, die gesund sind nach Hause geschickt!" erklärte Jodi und sah sie schmollend an.

„Freust du dich denn gar nicht mich zu sehen?"

Claire lachte auf „Natürlich, ich hab nur nicht mit dir gerechnet, das ist alles. Schön, dass du hier bist! Wie lange bleibst du denn?"

„Ich denke um sicherzugehen nicht angesteckt zu werden, eine Woche!" antwortet Jodi und schielte wieder zum Paket hinüber.

Claire folgte ihrem Blick. „Du kannst es immer noch nicht lassen, nicht wahr?" fragte Claire belustigt.

Jodi sah sie verschmitzt an. „Du kennst mich doch. Ein Geheimnis zieht mich immer magisch an! Oh Claire, bitte öffne es. Mom hat mich bereits zwei Mal erwischt wie ich es öffnen wollte!", bettelte Jodi und mit ihrem Hundeblick sah sie ihre große Schwester an.

Diese lachte vergnügt. „Also gut, du Nervensäge, aber zuerst müssen wir noch Tess dazuholen!" befahl Claire sanft.

Jodi sprintete los und wusste genau wo sich Tess befand.

„Hey Tess, lös dich von deinen XXL Mon-chi-chi und komm zur Scheune." rief sie ihr von Weitem zu.

Beleidigt sah Tess hoch und konnte gerade noch sehen wie Jodis blonde Haarpracht wieder von der Bildfläche verschwand.

Genervt wischte sie ihre schmutzigen Hände an ihrer Hose ab, ging zum Gattertor und öffnete dieses.

Sie trat aus dem Gehege und eins der Tiere machte das, für sie so typische Geräusch. Tess tätschelte dessen langen Hals, schloss das Gatter und ging brummend zur Scheune.

„Jodi, wenn du meine Alpakas nochmals Mon-chi-chi nennst, dann gnade dir Gott." rief sie laut aus als sie die Scheune betrat.

Claire sah vorwurfsvoll ihre jüngste Schwester an. „Jodi wie konntest du nur!"

Tess sah Jodi schadenfreudig an.

„Die armen Mon-chi-chi mit den Alpakas zu vergleichen! Das ist der nackte Hohn für jeden Mon-chi-chi Fan!" schloss Claire ernst und Jodi brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Tief gekränkt sah Tess zu Claire, doch sie konnte das verräterische Zucken um ihre Lippen nur mit Mühe unterdrücken.

Claire bemerkte es und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na ja. es sind deine Spielsachen. Tess und solange sie so erfolgreich die Schafe hüten, kannst du mir mit deren Wolle ja Socken stricken!" witzelte Claire.

„Ach ja, Wolle, das habe ich ja völlig vergessen." Tess schlug sich an die Stirn, dann kramte sie in ihren Hosentaschen und nach langer Suche fand sie den gewünschten Zettel.

Stolz überreichte sie Claire diesen.

Claire warf einen Blick darauf und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Wow Tess, ist das der Betrag, den du für die Wolle der Mon... Alpakas bekommen hast? Gott, die bringt ja wirklich mehr als die Schafswolle!" rief sie erstaunt aus doch den spöttischen Unterton konnte sie nicht verheimlichen.

Ungläubig riss ihr Jodi den Scheck aus der Hand und las die eingetragene Summe.

„Himmel Claire, stell sofort auf Alpakas um! Sind die denn wahnsinnig? Soviel für die fünf geschorenen Alpakas?" rief Jodi sarkastisch aus.

Beleidigt sah Tess ihre Schwestern an.

„Ist ja gut, macht euch nur lustig!" schimpfte sie.

Tess wusste selber, dass es nicht gerade viel war. „Aber es sind nur fünf Tiere. Wenn wir soviel Alpakas hätten wie Schafe, würde die Summe anders aussehen!" rechtfertigte sie sich.

Schmunzelnd sahen Claire und Jodi sich an.

Tess war vor einigen Monaten mit dieser irrwitzigen Idee der Alpakas angekommen und Claire hatte nicht das Herz gehabt, Tess diese Bitte abzuschlagen.

Sie hatte die fünf Tiere mit dem Erbe ihrer Mutter gekauft und Claire musste zugeben, dass diese lebendigen Plüschtiere sich tatsächlich als ausgezeichnete Wachtiere für die Schafe bewährt hatten.

Jodi war zwar der felsenfesten Überzeugung, dass sich die Füchse beim Anblick der Alpakas kaputt lachten und deshalb vergaßen die Schafe zu reißen, doch keiner auf Drovers konnte abstreiten, dass die Anzahl der gerissenen Schafe merklich zurückgegangen war.

Jack war so stolz auf Tess gewesen, dass sie ihre Idee so gut durchgesetzt hatte und Claire musste zugeben, dass die Alpakawolle im Kilopreis wirklich mehr einbrachte als die der Schafe.

„Das mag wohl stimmen Tess aber bei den Schafen verdienen wir doppelt.

An der Wolle und am Fleisch. So gesehen würden wir beim Umstellen auf Alpakas zuviel verlieren!" gab Claire schmunzelnd zu bedenken.

Schmollend schob Tess ihre Unterlippe vor. Dagegen konnte sie nicht angehen, weil es der Wahrheit entsprach. „Wenn ich anfangen würde zu züchten..." begann Tess

„Oh nein, noch mehr von diesen Viechern auf Drovers?" unterbrach sie Jodi entgeistert und sah Claire hilfesuchend an. Doch diese sah Tess wohlwollend an.

„Jodi, du warst doch so neugierig auf mein Paket! Bist du nicht mehr daran interessiert?" fragte Claire und ihre Schwestern sahen sie überrascht an, weil sie so plötzlich das Thema gewechselt hatte.

„Ja natürlich... aber Tess..." antwortete Jodi.

„Na, dann mach es endlich auf!" forderte Claire die jüngste McLeod auf.

Schnell ging Jodi zu dem Paket und riss das braune Papier hinunter.

Ungläubig erkannte sie, dass es sich um ein Schild handelte.

Gespannt riss sie das restliche Papier weg, dann machte sie drei Schritte zurück.

Zufrieden las Claire die Infos auf der Tafel, während Jodi und Tess nur mit offenem Mund dastanden. Ungläubig lasen beide was darauf zu lesen stand.

**Drovers Run **

**Rinder und Schafzucht**

**Inhaber: **

**C.L. McLeod-Ryan**

**T.C. McLeod- Silverman**

**J. Fountain- McLeod**

**A.M. Ryan- McLeod**

**MR Horse Service**

**A.M. Ryan-McLeod**

**C.L. McLeod-Ryan**

**Australien Alpaka Zucht**

**T.C. McLeod-Silverman**

**Biologische Landwirtschaft**

**T.C. McLeod-Silverman **

**in Co-Produktion mit Wilgul **

**Inhaber N.G. Ryan.**

„Claire..." stotterte Tess fassungslos.

„Ich bin... mein Name...warum?" brachte Jodi mühsam heraus.

„Was ist? Habe ich etwas vergessen?" fragte Claire und tat ahnungslos.

„Nein, das nicht, aber warum stehe ich drauf?" wollte Jodi immer noch ungläubig wissen.

„Jodi, du bist eine McLeod und darum steht dein Name drauf" antwortete Claire nüchtern.

„Aber... Claire bei mir... Alpakazucht? Warum! Ich begreife das nicht!" fragte Tess überrumpelt nach.

„Tess, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich wurde so oft gefragt deswegen und zwar von überall her. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber seit du das erste Mal diese XXL-Mon-chi-chi geschoren hast, kommen regelmäßig Anfragen diesbezüglich.

Anscheinend musst du ein außergewöhnliches Händchen bei den Viechern haben. Also warum nicht professionell dahinter gehen? Du nervst mich schon seit einiger Zeit damit, also hier ist deine Chance!" antwortete Claire.

„Sorry, das wollte ich nicht!" gab Tess zerknirscht zu.

„Was die Tiere züchten oder mich damit nerven?" wollte Claire schelmisch wissen.

„Dich damit nerven" gab Tess kleinlaut zu.

„Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht warum?" fragte Jodi wieder.

„Jodi, Dad hat uns allen einen Drittel von Drovers Run vermacht, ich verstehe deine Verwirrung nicht!" meinte Claire.

„Ich...ich..ich bin doch keine richtige McLeod" meinte sie leise und auf einmal wirkte sie bedrückt.

„Jodit an dir ist alles Richtig und akzeptiere endlich, dass du eine McLeod bist, genauso wie Tess und ich!" erwiderte Claire sanft.

„Genau Jodi!" sagte nun auch Tess.

„Ok, nun ist ja alles klar und wie gefällt euch das Schild? Seid ihr zufrieden oder habe ich da etwas vergessen?" wollte nun Claire wissen.

Sie war sich, als sie das Schild in Auftrag gegeben hatte, so sicher gewesen, dass es allen gefallen würde, doch nun hatte sie Zweifel.

„Claire, es ist einfach nur toll, du hast wirklich an alles gedacht, sogar an Nicks und mein Bioprojekt. Danke!" sagte Tess.

„Na ja, das musste ich ja. Du und Nick, nun, ihr legt ja ein ziemliches Tempo vor und wenn ihr so weitermacht, muss ich bestimmt ein neues Schild anfertigen lassen.

Mir scheint, dass du eine Vorliebe für Nachnamen entwickelst." neckte sie Claire und Jodi grinste zustimmend.

„Theresa Charlotte McLeod Silverman Ryan... Gott, ich bin bereits beim Aussprechen ihres zukünftigen Namen mindestens ein Jahr älter geworden, so lange dauert das!" murmelte sie dabei.

Tess schlug ihr spielerisch auf die Schulter und leise lachend rieb sich Jodi übertrieben die Stelle.

Kopfschüttelnd sah Claire auf ihre Geschwister und grinste zufrieden.

"Was hat eigentlich Alex dazu gesagt?" fragte Jodi neugierig und Tess sah gespannt zu Claire.

„Ähm... nun...eigentlich weiß er noch nichts davon!" sagte Claire betreten.

„Ich wollte ihn damit überraschen."

"Wen wolltest du überraschen?" hörten die drei Frauen, sahen zum Scheunentor und starrten einem ziemlich verdutzten Alex entgegen.

**43. Kapitel**

**25. Mai 1999, Drovers Run**

„Nun?" fragte Alex erneut und sah dabei Claire an.

Tess zog Jodi unsanft mit sich.

„Ich denke wir stören hier." sagte sie leise zu ihr und Jodi nickte.

Schnell verließen sie die Scheune und ließen Claire und Alex allein.

„Ich...ich..." begann Claire unsicher, „nun sieh selbst.." meinte sie dann und machte Platz sodass er das Schild lesen konnte.

Neugierig machte Alex einen Schritt darauf zu und las es. Ungläubig weiteten sich seine Augen.

„Claire... dass... du hättest etwas sagen sollen!" sagte er und Claire erstarrte.

„Warum?" fragte sie scharf.

„Claire, ich bin nicht der Mitbesitzer von Drovers Run.

Es gehört dir und deinen Schwestern. Ich sollte nicht darauf stehen!" erklärte er schlicht.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah Claire ihn an.

„Immerhin sind wir verheiratet und das macht dich zum Mitbesitzer. Jodi und Tess haben kein Problem damit. Ich verstehe nicht, dass du eins damit hast!" antwortete sie gereizt.

„Claire, versteh mich nicht falsch, aber nur weil wir verheiratet sind, musst du mir nicht einen Teil von Drovers abtreten. Das ist nicht richtig!" versuchte Alex es noch einmal.

Claires Wut von vorhin kochte nun wieder hoch.

„Stimmt, es ist nicht richtig! Was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht?

Gott, bin ich blöd. So kann ja nun jeder lesen, dass du mein Mann bist, nicht dass dies etwas zu bedeuten hätte…" sagte sie kalt, drehte sich um und wollte hinausgehen.

Alex griff schnell nach ihrem Arm und zog sie nicht gerade sanft zurück.

„Hey, was genau meinst du damit!?" fuhr er sie an.

„Oh nichts genaues, aber ich weiß, dass du ein Mann bist und der hat so seine Bedürfnisse.

Da ist es natürlich hinderlich wenn alle wissen, dass du eigentlich verheiratet bist." erwiderte sie hitzig.

Sie war von Alexs Reaktion auf ihre Überraschung enttäuscht.

Claire wollte Alex damit zeigen, dass er ein Teil von Drovers war und vor allem ein Teil ihrer Familie.

„Sag mal, warst du heute zu lange in der Sonne oder was? Wie kommst du auf so einen Schwachsinn? Du bist meine Frau und inzwischen wissen das auch alle.

Mich würden doch alle ans Kreuz nageln, wenn ich nur ansatzweise etwas mit einer Anderen anfangen würde. Was ich übrigens nicht vorhabe!" erklärte er ihr aufgebracht.

„Oh komm schon Alex, die Frauen sind doch alle hinter dir her! Ich bin die letzte, die dir etwas verbieten will. Ich will nur, dass du diskret bist und dich nicht gerade an jedes Flittchen ranhängst und vor allem dass du dir gut überlegst mit wem du ins Bett steigst!" sagte sie matt und senkte den Blick.

Er sollte nicht sehen wie sehr sie ihre eigenen Worte verletzten.

Alex hingegen glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Hatte Claire ihm tatsächlich einen Freifahrtschein zum Ehebruch ausgestellt?!

„Du tickst doch nicht mehr richtig! Warum sollte ich so etwas tun? Drehst du nun komplett durch?!" schrie er sie an und schüttelte sie dabei.

Claire riss sich wütend und verletzt von ihm los und funkelte ihn böse an.

„Alex verkauf mich nicht für dumm. Ich habe dich heute gesehen! Mit Sandra Kinsella. Ich hätte dir eigentlich einen besseren Geschmack zugetraut!", spuckte sie ihm entgegen.

„Was genau glaubst du gesehen zu haben? Wie ich mich mit einer Nachbarin unterhalten habe?" bellte Alex zurück.

„Oh...SO nennst du das. Alex ich bin zwar in der Hinsicht unerfahren, aber ich kann eine leidenschaftliche Umarmung von einer simplen Unterhaltung unterscheiden!" schrie sie ihn wieder an und wollte die Scheune abermals verlassen.

Da spürte sie wie Alex sie von hinten hochhob und ziemlich unsanft auf einige Strohballen, die an der Wand gestapelt waren, warf.

„Hey spinnst du?" schrie Claire, doch Alex ignorierte sie und drückte sie aufs Stroh.

„Ich denke es ist Zeit, dass du den Unterschied kennen lernst!" zischte Alex aufgebracht und ehe sich Claire versah, küsste Alex sie hart.

Alles in ihr erstarrte zunächst, doch dann wehrte sie sich heftig.

Alex Gefühle schalteten seinen Verstand aus und seine aufgestaute Sehnsucht nach der Frau, die er gerade küsste, brach durch.

Claire wollte Alex gerade ihn die Lippen beißen um ihn aufzuhalten, als sich sein Kuss veränderte und sanfter wurde.

Seine Hände streichelten sie liebevoll und Claires Wut schlug in Begierde um.

Langsam begann sie seinen Kuss zu erwidern, der daraufhin sehr leidenschaftlich wurde.

Berauscht von ihren Gefühlen erkundeten Claires Hände Alex Körper.

Ungeduldig schob sie ihre Hände unter sein Hemd und fuhr ihm aufreizend den Rücken entlang.

Alex gab Claires Lippen frei und küsste Claires Hals und Nacken.

Ohne dass es ihm bewusst war, öffnete er Claires Bluse und seine Lippen folgten seinen Fingern.

Claire wand sich unter seinen Küssen und atmete schwer.

Ihre Gefühle hatten die Kontrolle übernommen und sie genoss die Emotionen. die Alex Berührungen in ihr hervorriefen.

Sie hielt den Atem an als Alex ihr die Bluse auszog und sich an ihrem BH zu schaffen machte.

Mit geübten Fingern hatte er den Verschluss geöffnet und warf diesen achtlos zur Seite. Mit bebenden Fingern umkreiste er ihre weibliche Formen und ließ sich unendlich viel Zeit dabei.

Seinen Fingern folgte seine Zunge und gierig küsste Alex Claires Brüste.

Claire drückte ihren Rücken durch um seine Liebkosungen voll auszukosten.

Alex reizte sie bis aufs äußerste und ein ungewöhnliches Ziehen durchfuhr Claires Unterleib.

Als hätte Alex dieses Ziehen gespürt, machte er sich unwirsch an ihrem Hosenbund zu schaffen.

Claires Hände begannen nun auch Alex Oberkörper zu entblößen.

Ungeduldig zog sie an seinen störrischen Knöpfen, die sich einfach nicht öffnen wollten, entschlossen riss sie daran und sprengte so fast Alexs Hemd auf.

Ein belustigtes Lachen von Alex quittierte ihren erfolgreichen Versuch.

Alex sah sie spöttisch an und Claire hob unschuldig eine Augenbraue.

Schnell küsste Alex Claire stürmisch und ihre Zungen lieferten sich ein erregendes Duell.

Claire bekam nur noch nebenbei mit wie Alex ihr ihre Jeans über ihren Po schob und dann löste er sich von ihren stark angeschwollenen Lippen.

Er drückte Claire wieder zurück auf den Strohballen und langte nach ihren Füßen um ihr die Stiefel abzustreifen. Diese warf er hinter sich und dann zog er ihr unglaublich langsam die Jeans ganz aus.

Gleichzeitig stieg er aus seinen Stiefeln und fuhr mit den frei gewordenen Händen aufreizend ihren Höschenbund nach.

Er begann auf Höhe ihres Bauchnabels und strich den Gummizug entlang, wobei sich seine Finger voneinander entfernten.

An ihren Hüftknochen angelangt fuhr er mit der flachen Hand unter den schalen Bund und wickelte diesen um seine Finger.

Mit dem gleichen Ruck, den vorhin Claire verwendet hatte um sein Hemd zu zerreißen, riss er Claire den letzen Fetzen Stoff vom Körper.

Überrascht blickte Claire ihn an und Alex sah sie frech grinsend an.

„Hey gleiches Recht für alle! Du hast schließlich mein Hemd zerrissen!" meinte er und erntete dafür von Claire ein erregendes und kehliges Lachen.

Mit einer Hand fuhr Alex Claires nacktem Oberkörper nach und bewunderte ihren flachen Bauch, deren Muskeln unter seinen Berührungen zuckten.

Er hatte geahnt, dass Claire eine tolle Figur hatte, doch was er nun sah verschlug ihm den Atem.

Plötzlich verstand er woher der Ausdruck atemberaubend Schön stammte.

Ihr makelloser Körper mit den perfekten Rundungen, ihren Brüsten, die sich perfekt in seine Hand einfügten, raubte ihm nicht nur sprichwörtlich den Atem.

Er vergrub seinen Kopf in ihre Brüste und küsste diese abwechselnd.

Mit den Fingern knetete er diese sanft, was Claire ein tiefes Stöhnen entlockte.

Sie richtete sich etwas auf und nestelte ungeschickt an Alex Gürtel.

Ihre Finger zitterten dabei so stark, dass Alex seine Hand über die ihrige legte und ihr dabei half seine Hose und gleichzeitig seine Boxershorts auszuziehen.

Claire sah nun Alex an und bewunderte seinen muskulösen Körper.

„_Mein Gott ist er schön!" _ dachte Claire und wusste nicht, ob man einen nackten Mann als schön bezeichnen konnten aber Alex hatte einen perfekten Körper.

Langsam fuhr sie seinen Bauchmuskeln nach, kraulte in den wenigen Brusthaaren von Alex und folgte diesen, die sich vom Bauchnabel Richtung Mitte bündelten. Sie folgte unsicher der Linie und sie spürte wie Alex Körper unter diesen Berührungen erzitterte. Bevor sie seine Männlichkeit berühren konnte, hielt Alex sie auf. Schnell griff er nach ihrer Hand und hielt diese fest.

Beschämt sah Claire zu Boden und fragte sich was sie falsch gemacht hatte.

Mit der anderen Hand hob Alex ihren Kopf hoch und zwang sie so ihn direkt anzusehen.

„Claire, wenn du das tust, ist es schneller vorbei als uns beiden lieb ist.", sagte er schwer atmend.

Claire begriff, was er damit sagen wollte und lächelte ihn schräg an.

„Und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder?" fragte sie ihn frech.

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein ganz sicher nicht, darauf warte ich schon zu lange!" versicherte er ihr und bevor Claire fragen konnte was er damit genau meinte, küsste er sich begierig.

Claire umschlang ihn mit den Armen und erwiderte seinen wilden Kuss.

Alex legte sich mit dem Oberkörper über sie und gab ihren Mund erst wieder frei als er Luft holen musste.

Seine Hände waren erneut auf Wanderschaft gegangen und geschickt bereiteten diese Claires Körper auf den nächsten Schritt von.

Als Claire seine Hand an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle spürte, versteifte sie sich augenblicklich.

Alex hatte es sofort bemerkt. „Vertrau mir Claire, lass dich fallen und überlass mir die Führung. Du musst feucht genug sein sonst tut es nur unnötig weh!" bat er leise.

Ängstlich sah Claire ihn an.

Sie war inzwischen so weit gegangen, so weit wie mit keinem Mann zuvor.

Sie vertraute Alex und ihr Körper stand inzwischen so unter Strom, dass sie ahnte, dass es nur noch einen Weg gab um diesen von dieser unglaublichen Spannung zu erlösen.

Sie nickte und legte sich wieder hin. Unruhig atmete sie ein und aus. Ihre Gedanken rasten und sie wunderte sich wie selbstverständlich sich Alex Hände auf ihrem Körper anfühlten und dass sie seinen Berührungen regelrecht entgegen fieberte.

Alex beugte sich über sie und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Er spürte wie Claire ihre Unruhe überwand und ihm wirklich vertraute.

Langsam begann er Claire erneut zu liebkosen und es dauerte nicht lange bis Claire sich mit geschlossenen Augen und schwer stöhnend unter seinen Fingern wand.

Eine neue und unbekannte Unruhe ergriff nun von Claires Körper Besitz, die sich langsam aber stetig steigerte. Sie atmete immer flacher und unruhiger, ihre Finger krallten sich ins Stroh, sodass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Unermüdlich fuhr Alex fort sie zu reizen, während er gleichzeitig ihre Brüste küsste, an ihnen knabberte und sanft hinein biss.

Als Claire glaubte es nicht mehr auszuhalten, spürte sie wie Alex ihre Beine auseinander schob.

Automatisch schlang sie diese um seine Hüfte.

„Alex... ich... bitte" stammelte sie kaum hörbar und öffnete ihre Augen.

Dunkelblau und in einem unwirklichen Glanz starrte Claire ihn an.

Alex griff nach ihren Händen und verkreuzte seine Finger mit den seinigen.

„Es wird weh tun Claire, aber versuche dich zu entspannen!" flüsterte er leise und sah ihr tief in die, vor Lust zergehenden Augen.

Unfähig etwas zu sagen nickte Claire und stellte ihre Füße seitlich von Alexs Hüften auf den Strohballen um ihn so besser aufnehmen zu können.

Alex sah Claire an und beobachtete wie Claire tief einatmete und in dem Augenblick drang Alex kraftvoll in sie ein.

Ein scharfer Schmerz erfasste Claire und gequält verzog sie ihr Gesicht.

Schnell küsste Alex sie um Claire von dem brennenden Schmerz abzulenken und bewegte sich langsam in ihr.

Claire stöhnte unwillkürlich auf und nachdem sie sich an das Gefühl von Alex in ihr gewöhnt hatte, legte sie ihre Beine wieder um seine Hüfte.

Ein zufriedenes Grinsen machte sich auf Alex Gesicht breit als er spürte wie Claire ihn damit enger an sich zog.

Unbewusst bewegte sie ihre Hüfte auf und ab und ein lustvolles Stöhnen entfuhr ihr.

Davon angestachelt bewegte sich Alex nun auch und langsam steigerte er das Tempo seiner Stöße.

Claire schloss die Augen und ließ sich von ihren Instinkten leiten. Sie passte sich Alexs Rhythmus an und als dieser merkte, dass Claire kurz vor ihrer Erlösung stand, zwang er sie ihn anzusehen.

„Sieh mich an Claire..., ich will dir dabei in die Augen sehen!" befahl er rau und Claire öffnete mühsam die Augen.

Schwer atmend und Alex fixierend, erlebte sie mit ihm gemeinsam einen unglaublichen Höhepunkt.

Unkontrolliert zuckten ihre Körper ekstatisch und Claire erschien es so, als ob eine kleine Ewigkeit vergehen würde bis ihre Gefühle zur Ruhe kamen.

Erschöpft nahm Claire ihre Beine von Alex Hüfte und er beugte sich über sie.

„Mrs... Ryan... das... war.. unglaublich!"" murmelte er und zwischen jedem einzelnem Wort küsste er sie ausgiebig.

Ein zufriedenes Schnurren war Claires Antwort.

Müde verwuschelte sie ihm seine Haare. Unvermittelt verstärkte sich ihr Griff und sie zog etwas an seinen Haaren.

Überrascht sah Alex sie an.

„Verrätst du mir jetzt endlich deinen zweiten Vornamen?" fragte sie schelmisch.

Das Mienenspiel, welches sich auf Alex Gesicht spiegelte, veranlasste sie leise zu lachen.

Alex brachte sie mit einem weiteren Kuss zum Schweigen und unter diesem weiteten sich Claires Augen.

Er gab sie schnell wieder frei und grinsend sah er in ihr erstauntes Gesicht.

„Alex... ist es das, was ich denke zu spüren? Ich dachte Männer brauchen da eine gewisse...mhmmm... Erholungszeit.." murmelte sie perplex.

„Wenn der Anreiz stimmt..." hörte sie Alex undeutlich, denn er hatte wieder angefangen ihren Körper zu küssen.

Wohlige Schauer durchfuhren sie.

„Es gibt bestimmt andere Wege um mich von deinem zweiten Vornamen abzubringen!" protestierte sie halbherzig.

„Stimmt, aber keiner macht so viel Spaß!" vernahm Claire und ein heiseres Lachen verließ ihre Lippen, das gleich darauf von heftigem Stöhnen abgelöst wurde.

**44. Kapitel**

**Mai 1999, Drovers Run.**

Claire schloss die Augen und dachte an das, was in den letzten Stunden geschehen war. Es war Mitternacht und Claire lag in der Badewanne, die im Freien stand, gleich unter dem Windrad.

Warum die Wanne ihren Platz hier draußen hatte und nicht drinnen im Haus, wo normalerweise eine Badewanne hingehörte, hatte ihr Jack nie verraten wollen.

Claire wollte es im Moment auch gar nicht wissen.

Dass sie überhaupt in der Wanne lag und ein Schaumbad genoss und von einem duzend Kerzen umringt war, machte das Szenario schon irreal genug und sah ihr überhaupt nicht ähnlich.

Ihre Gedanken schweiften wieder zurück an den heutigen Nachmittag.

Nachdem Alex und sie endlich voneinander lassen konnten, hatten sie sich wieder angezogen, wobei sich das etwas komplizierter erwies als gedacht.

Claires Höschen lag irgendwo zerrissen im Stroh und an Alex Hemd fehlten die Knöpfe.

Dass sich Alex und Claire nach jedem gefundenen Kleidungsstück immer wieder ausgiebig küssten, beschleunigte die Anziehaktion nicht wirklich.

Gut gelaunt verließen die beiden die Scheune und gingen hinauf in ihr Schlafzimmer um sich umzuziehen.

Alex hatte jeden erdenklichen Trick versucht um Claire davon zu überzeugen mit ihm den restlichen Tag im Bett zu verbringen.

Doch so gerne Claire seinem Wunsch gefolgt wäre, wollte sie nicht, dass die anderen erfuhren dass sich etwas Entscheidendes in ihrer Beziehung geändert hatte.

So ungeniert, frei und ungezügelt sich Claire in Alex Armen gefühlt hatte, umso mehr befürchtete sie die dummen Sprüche ihrer Schwestern.

Das was sie und Alex zusammen erlebt hatten, wollte Claire mit niemandem teilen.

Deshalb war auch Claire mit schwerem Herzen aus dem Schlafzimmer gegangen und hatte sich wieder an die Arbeit gemacht.

Schließlich mussten die Jungtiere zusammen getrieben werden, da sie Morgen die Ohrmarken von Drovers bekamen.

Alex hingegen war zu Nick gefahren und half ihm dabei, um die Biofelder von Wilgul, Wasserfurchen zu graben, sodass diese in der kommenden Weizenernte genügend Feuchtigkeit abbekamen.

Nick staunte nicht schlecht wie motiviert Alex war und mit welcher Begeisterung er sich an die, eigentlich von ihm so gehasste Arbeit, die Wasserrillen einzuzeichnen, heran machte und diese tief genug zu graben. Sein debiles Grinsen tat den Rest um Nick völlig zu verunsichern.

„Hey Alex verrätst du mir worauf du bist!? Dein Grinsen ist ja kaum auszuhalten!" fragte er Alex.

„Oh nichts, darf man nicht einfach gut drauf sein?!" antwortete er fröhlich.

„Ja schon, aber bei dir ist es beinahe unheimlich." pflichtete Nick ihm bei und beobachtete ihn weiterhin misstrauisch.

Alex pfiff nun zufrieden vor sich hin und Nicks Argwohn wuchs.

Er hatte seinen Bruder noch nie so erlebt. Alex schien völlig ausgewechselt zu sein. In den letzten Tagen war er wie ein geprügelter Hund herumgelaufen und nun sprühte er geradezu vor Lebensfreude.

Als Alex sich kurz streckte und seinen Rücken etwas dehnte, entdeckte Nick einige verräterische Spuren, die ihm plötzlich eine mögliche Erklärung boten und auf einmal war ihm klar warum Alex ihm nicht verraten wollte was geschehen war.

„Du verdammter Mistkerl!" rief er aus.

Verdattert blickte Alex Nick an.

„Wer?" fragte er und sah sich erstaunt um.

„Na du! Mein Gott wie konntest du nur? Wer war es? Warte, lass mich raten. So wie dein Rücken aussieht, muss es eine ziemliche selbstbewusste Frau sein, die sich nimmt was sie will und da kommt nur eine in Frage!" kombinierte Nick und Alex stützte sich neugierig auf die Schaufel.

„Na, da bin ich aber gespannt!" meinte Alex und war sich sicher, dass Nick der Wahrheit nicht ansatzweise nahe kam.

„Sandra Kinsella! Du hast mit dieser Schlange auf zwei Beinen geschlafen! Gott Alex, wenn Claire das herausfindet bringt sie dich um!

Wie konntest du so dämlich sein und dich auf Dads Gespielin einlassen?

Du wusstest doch, dass Sandra es darauf abgesehen hatte und nun wird sie es Claire brühwarm erzählen!

Gott Alex, du hat es vermasselt und das nur um Sandra Kinsella flachzulegen!? Was wolltest du dir damit beweisen? Wolltest du Dad eins auswischen? Etwas in seinem Territorium wildern?" Nicks Stimme wurde immer lauter und die letzen Worte hatte er Alex voller Verachtung an den Kopf geworfen.

Dieser hatte Mühe ein unbeteiligtes Gesicht zu machen und nicht lauthals loszulachen.

Dass Alex einfach nur so dastand und ihn ansah als hätte er nichts Verwerfliches getan, ließ Nicks Gefühle hoch kochen und er verpasste Alex einen saftigen Kinnhacken.

Überrascht ging Alex zu Boden und rieb sich die getroffene Stelle.

„Sag mal spinnst du?" nuschelte Alex und stand auf.

„ICH? Alex, du kotzt mich an! Für einen billigen Fick schmeißt du alle moralischen Bedenken über Bord und verletzt Claire dermaßen!

Ich erkenne dich nicht wieder!" schmetterte Nick ihm verachtend entgegen,

„Scheiße, ich muss weg von hier!" fuhr er fort und bevor Alex reagieren konnte, sprang Nick auf sein Motorrad und fuhr davon.

Zuerst wollte Alex ihm folgen und alles richtig stellen, doch anderseits war er ziemlich sauer auf seinen Bruder, der ihm so etwas Niederträchtiges zutraute.

Mürrisch fuhr er mit der Arbeit fort und baute auf diese Weise seinen Frust ab.

Inzwischen hatten Claire, Tess, Jodi und Becky die Tiere auf die entsprechende Weide getrieben und kehrten geschafft zurück.

Claire und Becky kümmerten sich um die Pferde, während Tess die Sättel und Unterdecken in die Scheune brachte.

Jodi hingegen ging ins Haus um ihrer Mutter beim Essenkochen zu helfen.

Sorgfältig breitete Tess die vier Unterdecken auf einigen Strohballen aus, sodass diese trocknen und auslüften konnten.

Die Sattel reihte sie auf und suchte einen Lappen und die Sattelpflege um diese einzuwachsen.

Eine Decke rutschte vom Stroh und Tess hob diese wieder auf.

Beim Ausschütteln fiel ihr ein eigenartiger Stofffetzen auf.

Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass dies ein Teil von einem zerrissenen Höschen war.

Suchend blickte sich Tess um und entdeckte die andere Hälfte des Slips und einige Knöpfe von einem Männerhemd, die bei den Strohballen lagen.

Irritiert sammelte Tess diese ein und ging zum Haus hinüber.

„Jodi, weißt du wie das in die Scheune kommt?" fragte sie ihre jüngere Schwester und hielt ihr die Stoffreste und Knöpfe hin.

Überrascht sah Jodi von den Sachen zu Tess hin und her.

„Wiesö fragst du mich? Du bist diejenige, die einen Freund hat!" sagte Jodi etwas gepresst.

„Nun ich trage keine solche Unterwäsche und ich habe Nick heute noch nicht gesehen!" rechtfertigte sich Tess.

Dann hatte sie einen Geistesblitz.

„Terry war doch zu Mittag hier! Könnte es sein, dass er und Meg..." begann sie. Ein spitzer Schrei unterbrach sie.

„IHHHIEEEE Tess! Du sprichst von Mom. Gott, ich will mir das nicht vorstellen!!!" rief Jodi sichtlich peinlich berührt aus.

Meg betrat im selben Moment wieder die Küche und begrüßte Tess.

Schnell ließ sie die Fundsachen hinter ihrem Rücken verschwinden.

Mit rotem Kopf sah Jodi ihre Mutter an.

„Du Mom... war eigentlich Terry über Mittag hier?" fragte sie und Meg nickte.

„Ja war er, warum fragst du? Hat er etwas liegengelassen oder kaputt gemacht? Terry ist zwar sehr geschickt mit den Fingern, aber manchmal stellt er sich schon etwas trottelig an, vor allem wenn er unter Druck steht. Und heute war Terry besonders gestresst." erklärte Meg.

Tess gackerte bei ihren Worten los und Jodis Gesichtsfarbe nahm ein bedrohliches dunkelrot an.

Verwundert sah Meg zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Jodi fehlt dir was? Gott du glühst ja, was ist denn mit dir?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Du und Terry... habt ihr...nun...du verstehst schon?" stammelte Jodi verlegen und nun war es Meg, die rot anlief. Sie atmete ein paar Mal ein und aus und ihr Gesicht nahm wieder die gewohnte Farbe an.

„Gott Jodi, werde erwachsen!" tadelte sie ihre Tochter und ging in die Vorratskammer.

Tess brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und fing sich einen vernichtenden Blick von Jodi ein.

Um ihrem Blick auszuweichen, verschwand Tess aus der Küche. Ohne dass sie es bemerkte, fiel ihr eine Hälfte des Höschens hinunter.

Becky und Claire betraten die Küche. Claire holte zwei Flaschen Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und reichte eine davon an Becky weiter.

Gierig tranken beide einen Schluck von dem kühlen Getränk. Meg kam aus der Kammer und zwängte sich an den beiden Neuankömmlingen vorbei.

Becky machte etwas Platz und ihr Blick fiel auf etwas, das am Boden lag.

Sie ging hin und hob es hoch.

Claire erkannte sofort um was es sich handelte und fragte sich hektisch, wie das Teil in die Küche kam.

Meg sah ebenfalls hoch und wunderte sich, denn sie erkannte den Stoffrest und sah fragend zu Claire.

„Was ist denn damit geschehen?" wollte sie von der Besitzerin wissen.

Jodi starrte Claire ungläubig an und Becky ließ den Fetzen wie vom Donner gerührt fallen.

„Ich hab's heute Morgen zerrissen als ich es eilig hatte und, und, und die Schublade hat geklemmt, deshalb hab ich's kaputt gemacht.

Muss mir wohl beim Wegwerfen hinuntergefallen sein!" stammelte Claire.

„Seltsam, ich habe heute früh staubgesaugt und da lag es noch nicht da." wunderte sich Meg.

Genervt hob Claire es wieder hoch und warf es nun in den Mülleimer.

„Ja, ja, wer weiß, was das Höschen zu erzählen hätte wenn es sprechen könnte!" witzelte Jodi und sah Claire fest in die Augen.

Misstrauisch sah diese sie an. „Warum? Wie meinst du das?" hakte sie nach.

„Oh nur so... gäbe sicher einen interessanten Film _"Die Odyssee vom unschuldigen Höschen."_ spottete Jodi.

„Oder _"Der Höschenkiller... Eine wahre Geschichte!"_ warf Becky unwissend ein.

„Ich finde _"Der Butler war's diesmal nicht"_ passender!" sagte Meg, denn sie konnte nicht ahnen, was es mit der Unterwäsche auf sich hatte.

Jodi hob belustigt ihre Augenbrauen und sah Claire erwartungsvoll an.

„Nun Claire, hast du nichts dazu zu sagen?" meinte sie.

Claire wurde es heiß und kalt.

„N..nein" stotterte sie „Ich, ich wüsste nicht was."

„Oh schade." schmollte Jodi übertrieben.

„Bist du denn nicht neugierig wie das Teil in die Küche gelangt ist?" wollte Jodi provozierend wissen.

Claire begriff endlich, dass die Anderen sie nur aufzogen und nichts ahnten.

Nun, zumindest Meg und Becky, bei Jodi war sie sich nicht sicher, denn ihre Anspielungen waren zu präzise um nur Zufall zu sein.

„Jodi, es steckt nichts dahinter. Gott, ist dir so etwas noch nie geschehen?

Ich habe etwas zerrissen und beim Wegwerfen habe ich etwas davon verloren.

Ich denke das reicht nicht um einen abendfüllenden Film daraus zu machen!" sagte Claire und warf Jodi einen warnenden Blick zu, der ihr signalisieren sollte das Thema ruhen zu lassen.

„Mag sein und das Bisschen ist bestimmt nicht jugendfrei!" murmelte Jodi leise, doch laut genug, dass Claire es hören konnte.

„Ich geh nach oben...duschen...Meg du rufst, wenn das Essen fertig ist..." fragte Claire Meg und als diese nickte, verließ Claire beinahe fluchtartig die Küche.

Listig grinsend blickte ihr Jodi hinterher und dann half sie ihrer Mutter.

Jodi hatte inzwischen einen sehr starken Verdacht wem die Knöpfe gehören könnten. Sie wollte ihre Vermutung beim Essen testen und freute sich diebisch auf das gemeinsame Abendmahl.

Etwas später kam auch Alex zurück und ging nach oben um sich frisch zu machen und umzuziehen.

Er sah, dass Claire sich hingelegt hatte und blickte zärtlich auf sie hinunter. Alex beschloss, sie ausruhen zu lassen und ging ins Badezimmer.

Als er wieder zurückkam, war Claire bereits aufgestanden und unten.

Schnell zog er sich an und ging ebenfalls hinunter.

Meg und Jodi waren daran das Essen ins Esszimmer zu tragen, in dem schon Claire, Becky, Tess und Nick Platz genommen hatten.

Alex setzte sich neben Claire und grinste sie an. Ein verstohlenes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

_ „Na also, wusste ich's doch. Alex ist der Höschenkiller!" _dachte Jodi amüsiert und freute sich für Claire und Alex.

Nick hingegen kochte immer noch vor Wut und so erkannte er nicht wie vertraut die Beiden inzwischen waren.

Tess hingegen spürte, dass sich etwas verändert hatte und die Spannung, die zwischen ihrer Schwester und ihrem Schwager herrschte war eindeutig.

Nur war sich Tess nicht wirklich sicher, ob sie es richtig interpretierte oder ob die Beiden einfach nur wieder Streit hatten.

Das Essen verlief eher schweigsam, was ungewöhnlich war, da alle am Tisch saßen. Normalerweise herrschte eine lockere und heitere Atmosphäre beim Abendessen, doch heute waren es Meg, Jodi und Becky, die hauptsächlich die Unterhaltung führten. Gelegentliches Antworten der Anderen zeigte zwar, dass sie anwesend, aber mit ihren Gedanken woanders waren.

Als Claire nach dem Wasserkrug langte, klaffte ihr Kragen etwas auseinander und Nick erhaschte einen Blick auf eine verräterische Hautverfärbung.

Ungläubig starrte er auf Claires Hals und Tess folgte seinem Blick.

Verwirrt blickten sich Nick und Tess an.

Sie richteten den Blick wieder auf Claire und Tess bemerkte wie Alex Claire unauffällig auf ihren geöffneten Kragen hinwies.

Schnell nestelte sie diesen wieder zurecht und den Blick, den Claire Alex dabei zuwarf war eindeutig.

Auch Nick hatte es gesehen und schlagartig wurde ihm klar, wie unrecht er Alex heute Nachmittag getan hatte.

„Oh mein Gott!" flüsterte er leise und Alex hob den Blick und sah Nick an.

„Was?" fragte er leicht gereizt.

Nick sah hilfesuchend zu Tess hinüber und nun verstand sie die Zusammenhänge.

Ein unglaublicher Ausdruck machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit und sie entschloss sich dazu, die Beiden etwas zu quälen.

„Sag mal Alex, wie hat dir das Schild gefallen?" fragte sie und Alex sah sie an.

„Oh... gut... ich war zwar etwas überrascht, aber nachdem Claire und ich es ausdiskutiert hatten, bin ich regelrecht davon begeistert." meinte Alex.

Claire verschluckte sich bei Alex letzten Worten und hustete etwas.

Besorgt schlug ihr Alex auf den Rücken.

„Nun mir scheint eure Diskussion muss ziemlich heftig gewesen sein" mutmaßte Tess weiter.

„Und wie kommst du darauf?" fragte nun Claire gepresst.

Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl soeben in eine Falle getappt zu sein.

„Oh vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich einige abgerissene Knöpfe in der Scheune gefunden habe und ein paar Stofffetzen" antwortete Tess unschuldig.

Claire wurde wieder knallrot und Alex gluckste etwas herum.

„Oh... nun.. wer weiß wie lange die schon da lagen." versuchte er sich herauszureden.

„Nun sooo lange auch wieder nicht, die Knöpfe stammten von deinem Hemd, welches du heute früh anhattest und das ich vorhin im Müll gefunden habe." sagte nun auch Jodi.

Zwar hatte sie nicht wirklich das Hemd gefunden, doch sie hätte es weggeworfen und sie vermutete, dass Alex dies eben auch gemacht hatte.

Sein offener, nach Luft schnappender Mund bestätigte ihre Vermutung.

„Claire kann ganz schön zur Furie werden, wenn man sie reizt, das müsstest du doch eigentlich wissen Alex!" maßregelte ihn nun auch Nick.

Meg sah verwundert von einem zum anderen. „Merkwürdig... zuerst Claires Unterwäsche und nun Alexs Hemd." dachte sie laut nach.

Alle sahen sie an und Meg sah in drei belustigte, zwei geschockte und einem völlig ahnungslosem Gesichtern entgegen, wobei das letztere Becky gehörte.

Dann fiel auch bei Meg der Groschen und streng sah sie Alex und Claire an.

„Konntet ihr nicht in euer Schlafzimmer gehen?" fragte sie gespielt streng.

„Dank euch musste ich mir von Jodi ein paar unangenehme Fragen anhören!" schloss sie.

Claire wurde noch röter und Alex starrte sie einfach nur an.

Auf einmal lachten Jodi, Tess, Nick und Meg los und die Anspannung fiel von Claire und Alex.

Beruhigt griff Alex zu Claires Hand und drückte diese sanft.

Nun begriff auch Becky und lachte schüchtern mit.

Claire war das Ganze sichtlich unangenehm und Tess bemerkte es.

„Okay, nun ist gut. Meg was gibt es zum Nachtisch?" fragte sie Meg.

„Eis!" antwortete Meg knapp.

Claire betrachtete verträumt die Sterne und genoss es so träge in der Wanne zu liegen.

Eine Bewegung aus dem anderen Ende der Wanne holte sie wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

„Tess und Nicks Entschuldigung war eine süße Idee!" meinte sie schnurrend und Alex kam ihr entgegen.

Sanft küsste er sie und ließ sich wieder nach hinten fallen.

„Mhmm... das war das mindeste was Nick machen konnte!" murmelte er schläfrig.

Claire beugte sich über ihn und küsste seine gerötete und leicht geschwollene Stelle am Kinn.

„Mein Held, lässt dich verprügeln um meine Ehre zu schützen." gurrte Claire und klimperte verführerisch mit den Augenliedern.

Alex lachte leise und zog Claire nahe zu sich heran.

„Gern geschehen, edle Frau!" murmelte er und küsste Claire zurück.

Seine Hände streichelten sie aufreizend und ein zufriedenes Lachen von Claire quittierte sein Bemühen.

„Gott, kaum zu glauben, dass ich so lange darauf verzichtet habe!" hauchte sie leise an seinen Lippen und ihre Augen verdunkelten sich.

„Und ich habe ein Monster erschaffen..." alberte Alex herum und fuhr fort Claire zu liebkosen und zu reizen.

Schnell richtete sich Claire auf und umschlang Alex Hüften.

Heftiges Atmen und überschwappendes Wasser, das zischend einige Kerzen ausmachte, erfüllte die nächtliche Stille.

**45. Kapitel**

**18. Juni 1999 Drovers Run**

„Happy Birthday to you..."

Müde öffnete Claire ihre Augen und sah in Alex Gesicht, das über sie gebeugt war und sie küsste.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und genoss es so geweckt zu werden.

Alex küsste ausgiebig Claires Hals und Nacken und ein wohliger Schauder durchfuhr Claires erregten Körper.

Abrupt beendete Alex seine Erkundungstour und löste sich von ihr.

Ein enttäuschtes Grummeln kam von Claire und sie öffnete verwundert die Augen.

Schelmisch sah Alex sie an.

„Hey aufstehen, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich!" sagte er.

„Oh... und ich hoffte, dass ich jetzt meine Überraschung bekomme, hier im Bett." schmollte Claire verführerisch.

Der Blick, den Claire Alex zuwarf, ließ Alex Gegenwehr schmelzen.

Langsam senkte er seinen Kopf und begann Claire von neuem zu verwöhnen.

Mit Verspätung kamen beide hinunter und Claire staunte über den festlich geschmückten Frühstückstisch.

„Na, da ist ja unser Geburtstagskind!" begrüßte Meg sie schelmisch.

Betreten sah Claire zu Boden

„Malik hatte eine Überraschung für mich" sagte sie entschuldigend.

Claire hatte seit einigen Tagen angefangen, Alex mit den seltsamsten Vornamen, die mit M begannen anzusprechen.

Alex hatte ihr immer noch nicht verraten wie er mit zweitem Vornamen hieß und nun versuchte sie es so.

„Oja, das kann ich mir vorstellen!" erwiderte Meg belustigt.

Jodi, die bereits am Tisch saß und Kaffee trank, versteckte ihr Grinsen hinter ihrer Tasse und sah die noch immer stehenden Alex und Claire an.

Alex umarmte Claire von hinten und sanft drängte er sie zu ihrem Stuhl hin Ihren Nacken küssend zwang er sie darauf Platz zu nehmen.

Als er den Kopf hob, wackelte er bedeutend zu Meg hinüber, die nun wie ein schüchterner Teenager lachte.

„Ich wollte euch fragen, ob es für euch in Ordnung geht, wenn ich Claire für zwei Tage entführe?" fragte Alex die Anwesenden und setzte sich nun hin.

Er schnappte sich ein Stück Toast und biss genüsslich hinein.

Meg und Jodi nickten ihm zustimmend zu und Claire sah Alex erstaunt an.

„Zwei Tage, wo willst du denn mit mir hin Marcio?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Nach Melbourne. Sozusagen unsere Kurzflitterwochen!" eröffnete Alex.

„Oh Maurice, das ist ja so romantisch!" flötete Jodi.

Sie hatte ebenfalls angefangen Alex mit den seltsamsten Vornamen anzusprechen und inzwischen machten sich auch Meg und Tess einen Spaß daraus, Alex so zu foppen.

„Wir zwei... allein... in Melbourne? Oh Melchior! Wann?" fragte Claire aufgeregt.

"Unser Flieger geht in vier Stunden!" meinte Alex.

„Uhahh" schrie Claire auf und sprang auf um gleich darauf auf Alex Schoß Platz zu nehmen.

Überglücklich küsste sie Alex und er genoss es.

Meg und Jodi sahen zu beiden hinüber.

Meg staunte nur noch über Claire. Seit einigen Wochen war sie wie ausgewechselt. Sie strahlte geradezu vor Zufriedenheit und jedes Mal wenn Alex in ihrer Nähe war fingen Claires Augen an zu leuchten.

Auch Jodi hatte den Wandel ihrer Schwester bemerkt.

Claire war so offen und zugänglich geworden. Und öfters konnte man sie nun lauthals Lachen hören.

Nick traf nun ebenfalls ein und kurz darauf folgte ihm auch Tess.

„Hey, Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Claire!" begrüßte Tess sie und umarmte sie stürmisch.

„Guten Morgen allerseits, Guten Morgen, Merlin!" sagte sie und wandte sich an Alex.

Dieser verzog nicht einmal die Miene. Nick lachte leise und fing sich so einen warnenden Blick von Alex ein.

„Hey Tess, Michelangelo hat Claire einen Zweitagestrip in die Stadt geschenkt!" sprudelte es aus Jodi heraus.

Überrascht sah Tess ihren Schwager an. „Hey Miika du kannst ja richtig romantisch sein!" nahm sie ihn hoch.

Nicks Grinsen wurde immer breiter.

„Ja habe ich nicht einen aufmerksamen Mann geheiratet! Nicht wahr, Milos?" meinte nun Claire und zog Alex spielerisch an seinem Kinn.

„Weißt du Claire, ich finde Alex hat so ein typisches Mogli oder Montague Gesicht! Findest du nicht auch?" fragte nun Meg.

„Mom, ich bitte dich, dann schon eher Mortimer!" warf Jodi lachend ein.

„Nein, ein Mortimer auf keinen Fall, so britisch ist Alex nicht! Dann eher Mykolas, den Körper von einem Griechen hat er ja!" gab Claire grinsend zu Bedenken.

Alex sah sie an und hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue.

Nicks Lachen wurde immer stärker.

Tess sah zu ihm hinüber und grinste fies.

Letzte Nacht hatte sie Nick Alex Geheimnis entlockt. Sie hatte schwören müssen Claire den Namen nicht zu verraten, aber sie hatte nicht versprochen ihr keine entscheidenden Tipps zu geben.

„Weißt du, Manolo ist auch ein schöner Name!" sagte sie „Aber Merrick wird uns den Namen sowieso nicht verraten!

Dafür habe ich nun ein Problem! Seit Tagen grüble ich schon wie die Frau hieß die bei Robin Hood mitspielte!" fragte sie betont lässig.

Nick sah sie warnend an.

Jodi blickte irritiert zu Tess hinüber „Wen meinst du? Die Schauspielerin, die neben Kevin Costner mitspielte?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Nein, ich erinnere mich nicht mehr daran wie ihre Rolle hieß." sagte Tess.

Alex versteifte sich und sah zu Nick, der seinem Blick auswich.

„Tess, das weiß ich sogar, Lady Marion!" antwortet Claire.

„Ach ja stimmt, wie konnte ich das vergessen!" meinte Tess und schlug sich an die Stirn.

„Nein Claire, das stimmt nicht, Sie hieß Marian und nicht Marion!" korrigierte sie Jodi.

Claire fing Tess Blick auf, mit dem sie versuchte ihr etwas zu sagen.

Dann sah sie zu Alex hinüber, der merklich still geworden war und auch nicht mehr grinste.

„Nein!!!!" rief Claire aus, „Alex sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!" Sie konnte nicht anders und musste lauthals loslachen.

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln machte sich auf Tess Gesicht breit und nun wurde auch Meg und Jodi klar, wie Alex zweiter Vorname war.

„Gott Alex, wie konnte Liz dir so etwas antun?" fragte Meg beinahe mitleidig.

Mürrisch blickte Alex in die Runde. „Mom war ein Fan von John Wayne und angeblich war Marion sein richtiger Name!" sagte er beleidigt.

„Mensch, deine Mom hätte auch Morisson nehmen können! John Waynes richtiger Name war Marion Robert Morrison." verblüffte Jodi alle, die als Filmfan bekannt war.

Alex stöhnte nun noch lauter.

„Nun bin ich aber gespannt! Wie ist denn dein zweiter Name Nick?" wollte Claire wissen.

„Mom mochte auch Gary Cooper!" gab Nick bereitwillig Auskunft.

„Und wie war sein richtiger Name?" wollte Tess wissen.

„Na Gary!" grinste Nick verwegen und alle, außer Alex, fingen schallend zu Lachen an.

„Hey eure Mom hat da aber nicht richtig nachgeforscht!

Gary Cooper hieß in Wirklichkeit Frank James Cooper!" widersprach Jodi erneut.

Wieder lachten alle und Claire gab Alex einen sanften Kuss „Ach komm, das ist doch witzig!" sagte sie, da er als Einziger nicht lachte.

Schmollend sah er sie an und langsam begann er zu lächeln.

„Nun wenn ihr in vier Stunden fliegen wollt, müsst ihr euch beeilen!" meinte Meg nachdem sie einen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen hatte.

Claire löste sich von Alex und stand auf. „Ist es wirklich ok für euch? Ich mein es sind immerhin zwei Tage und wir haben jede Menge zutun" fragte Claire nochmals nach.

Ein einheitliches Nicken war ihr Antwort genug und rasch lief sie hinauf um das Nötigste einzupacken.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen Alex und Claire im Mercedes und fuhren Richtung Gungellan.

Endlich in Melbourne angekommen, zeigte Alex Claire die Stadt.

Er war bereits ein paar Male da gewesen als Nick hier zur Uni ging und so kannte er sich bestens aus.

Tagsüber zeigte Alex ihr die schönsten und romanischsten Orte und nachts lieben sie sich frei und ungehemmt.

Beide genossen diese Zweisamkeit und zum ersten Mal sprachen sie über so viele Dinge.

Wünsche, Hoffnungen, Träume, Erwartungen und Enttäuschungen des jeweilig Anderen.

Nur über ihre Gefühle und was sie füreinander empfanden, darüber verloren sie kein Wort.

Keiner wollte den Anderen in irgendeiner Form unter Druck setzen. Alex war sich seiner Gefühle für Claire sicher und nachdem sie zusammen geschlafen hatten, verstärkte sich seine Liebe zu ihr.

Täglich wuchs diese und Alex wollte Claire mit seiner Liebe nicht erschrecken. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Claire ebenso wie er in sich hinein gehorcht hatte.

Ihr war inzwischen klar geworden, dass sie mehr für Alex empfand als sie bis jetzt zugegeben hatte.

Doch sie war noch weit davon entfernt sich mehr einzugestehen.

Die zwei Tage vergingen wie im Flug und schon bald waren sie wieder auf den Rückweg nach Drovers.

Auf Drovers lief inzwischen auch alles rund.

Nick half den Frauen bei den schweren Dingen, während Jodi sich für diese Tage eine Auszeit in der Schule genommen hatte um auf der Farm zu helfen.

Vor einigen Wochen hatten Nick und Tess Jodi über Harrys und Sandras Pläne eingeweiht und was Alex im Sinn hatte.

Natürlich war Jodi Feuer und Flamme gewesen und kam seither jedes Wochenende nach Hause.

Sandra hatte mehrmals versucht zwischen Claire und Alex Unfrieden zu stiften. Doch dank Jodis untrüglichen Instinkt, immer dann aufzutauchen wenn Sandra Alex deutliche Avancen machte, blieben ihre Versuche vor Claire unentdeckt.

Sandra hingegen lief die Zeit davon. Sie konnte nicht ahnen, dass Alex und Claire inzwischen wirklich wie Mann und Frau zusammenlebten.

Trotzdem hatte Sandra nur noch wenige Wochen Zeit um einen endgültigen Keil zwischen die Beiden zu treiben.

Als die Beiden zurückkamen traf Sandra sie per Zufall an der Tankstelle.

Claire war im Wagen sitzen geblieben während Alex den Wagen tankte.

Sandra trat zu ihm und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

„Hey, wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen, zu lange!" rief sie unnötig laut. So konnte sie sicher gehen, dass Claire sie hören und vor allem sehen konnte.

Tatsächlich vernahm Claire Sandras Stimme und augenblicklich versteifte sie sich.

Durch den Seitenspiegel konnte sie sehen wie die beiden sich unterhielten.

So wie Sandra bei Alex stand und wie sie ihn immer wieder berührte, entfachte es Claires Eifersucht.

„Sandra was soll das?" fragte Alex und schob Sandras Hände von sich. Besorgt sah er zum Wageninnerem und hoffte dass Claire keine falschen Schlüsse zog.

„Alex komm schon, du kannst es nicht ewig verheimlichen." sagte sie laut genug, sodass Claire einige Wortfetzen verstehen konnte.

„Ich weiß was du brauchst!" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und für Claire musste es so aussehen als küsste sie sein Ohr.

Alex ging auf Abstand und sah sie wütend an „Dazu brauche ich dich nicht Sandra. Ich bin verheiratet und bin mit meiner Frau mehr als zufrieden!" wies Alex sie zurecht.

Claire atmete die angehaltene Luft aus und lächelte zufrieden.

Das Eifersuchtsmonster verkroch sich wieder in seine dunkle Ecke.

Alex beendete das Tanken und ging hinein um zu zahlen.

Sandra sah ihm verdattert hinterher, dann blickte sie zu Claire.

Mit finsterem Blick ging Sandra auf sie zu.

„Denk ja nicht, dass du gewonnen hast Claire!" begann sie gleich, ohne sie zu begrüßen. Sandra hatte sich entschlossen alles auf eine Karte zu setzen.

„Nur weil Alex mit dir schläft, heißt das nicht, dass er dabei an dich denkt! So naiv kannst nicht einmal du sein, Claire!

Warum hat Alex so lange gezögert mit dir zu schlafen? Nicht aus Rücksicht, nein Süße, weil ich es ihm vorher immer schön besorgt hatte.

Was glaubst du, wo Alex steckt wenn er nicht bei dir ist? Bei mir, um Kraft zu tanken und um sich das zu holen, was du ihm anscheinend nicht geben kannst!" sagte Sandra zuckersüß.

Zweifelnd sah Claire sie an.

„Sag mal Claire, hat dir Alex schon einmal gesagt, dass er dich liebt?" Sie machte eine bedeutende Pause. „Siehst du? Mir hat er's gesagt, denk mal darüber nach!" sagte Sandra und ging zu ihrem Wagen.

Alex kam in dem Augenblick zurück als Sandra wegfuhr.

Er stieg in den Mercedes und grinste Claire an.

Unsicher erwiderte sie sein Lächeln. Sie hatte sich nichts anmerken lassen aber Sandras Worte hatten ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt.

Ihre Zweifel waren wieder erwacht und Claire begann zu grübeln.

Alex bemerkte Claires düstere Stimmung nicht und freute sich auf sein Zuhause.

Als sie endlich auf Drovers erschienen, kamen ihnen bereits Tess und Jodi entgegen.

Claire zwang sich, sie freudig zu umarmen und beantwortete scheinbar bereitwillig ihre Fragen.

Claire kostete es unglaubliche Willenskraft den Schein zu wahren und zog sich mit einer lahmen Entschuldigung zurück.

Als Alex ihr folgen wollte, schüttelte sie den Kopf, ging zu ihm, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und versicherte ihm, dass sie wirklich müde war.

Als sie in ihrem Zimmer angekommen war brach ihre Haltung zusammen und sie warf sich weinend aufs Bett.

Als ihr Alex etwas später folgte, tat sie so als würde sie bereits schlafen.

Enttäuscht legte sich Alex hin und schlief ein.

Claire hingegen grübelte die ganze Nacht über Sandras Worte nach.

In den nächsten Tagen versuchte Claire Sandras Worte zu vergessen doch jedes Mal wenn Alex und sie sich liebten blieb ein fahler Beigeschmack.

Auch Alex hatte es bemerkt und je mehr er sich bemühte umso unwohler fühlte sich Claire.

Seine Anstrengungen fasste Claire falsch auf und die Vermutung, dass Sandra doch die Wahrheit gesagt haben könnte, verstärkte sich von mal zu mal.

Dass es an ihr liegen könnte und sie sich Alex verschloss, kam ihr nicht in den Sinn.

Einige Wochen später begann sich Claire immer schlechter zu fühlen und am Morgen war ihr meistens übel.

Es war Meg, die Claire darauf ansprach und nach diesem Gespräch hatte Claire dringend ein paar Besorgungen zu machen.

Als sie sicher war, alleine im Haus zu sein, ging sie ins Badezimmer.

Einige Minuten später hatte sie Gewissheit. Sie war schwanger!

**46. Kapitel**

**Juli 1999 Drovers Run**

Ungeduldig saß Claire im Behandlungszimmer des Arztes.

Endlich öffnete sich die Tür und ihr Frauenarzt trat ein.

Lächelnd sah er sie an. „Nun Claire, ihre Vermutung war richtig. Sie erwarten ein Baby! Meinen Glückwunsch Claire!" eröffnete ihr der Arzt.

„Sie sind in der neunten Woche." fuhr er fort

„Wann... ich meine, wann ist es denn soweit?" wollte Claire wissen.

„Ihr Baby sollte um den 25. Februar kommen. Plus, minus zehn Tage." informierte er Claire.

„Claire, ich möchte, dass sie nun jeden Monat vorbeikommen und sie sollten versuchen es etwas ruhiger anzugehen. Vermeiden sie Stress und schlafen sie genug. Das erste drittel der Schwangerschaft birgt einige Risiken und ihr Körper muss sich auf diese einstellen. Sie wollen doch ein gesundes Kind zur Welt bringen, oder?" fragte der Arzt und sah sie streng an.

Betreten erwiderte Claire seinen Blick „Ich werde versuchen ihren Ratschlag zu befolgen." antwortete sie etwas steif.

„Gut, dann lassen sie sich bei meiner Sprechstundenhilfe einen neuen Termin in vier Wochen geben Claire. Und bitte, wenn irgendetwas sein sollte zögern sie nicht und rufen sie mich unverzüglich an." bat er sie und stand auf.

Claire erhob sich ebenfalls und folgte ihm.

An der Tür reichte sie ihm die Hand zum Abschied, dann ging sie zum Empfangstresen und ließ sich einen neuen Termin geben. Danach verließ sie die Praxis.

Wie betäubt ging sie zu ihrem Wagen und setze sich hinein.

Endlich atmete Claire tief durch im Rückspiegel sah sie sich an.

Sie suchte nach irgendeiner Veränderung, etwas an dem man ihren Zustand erkennen konnte.

Eine Träne löste sich von ihren Wimpern.

Sanft legte sie eine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

Sie konnte noch nicht glauben, dass sie tatsächlich schwanger war.

Eigentlich sollte sie darüber glücklich sein, immerhin erfüllte sie so Jacks letzten Willen, aber zu was für einem Preis!

Sie wusste, dass Alex nur deshalb mit ihr geschlafen hatte! So schön es auch gewesen war, der Traum war geplatzt und die Realität hatte sie eingeholt.

Claire war sich sicher, dass Alex regelmäßig zu Sandra ging und sich bei ihr das holte was sie ihm nicht geben konnte.

Zu oft war Alex in den letzen Wochen abends abwesend gewesen und meist sehr spät nach Hause gekommen. Natürlich hatte er immer glaubwürdige Entschuldigungen für sein Fernbleiben gehabt.

Nick helfen zu müssen, eine unerwartete Einladung, eine Sitzung.

Die Ausreden waren gut, doch nicht gut genug.

Sie war Alex einmal heimlich gefolgt und er hatte sich mit Sandra in Gungellan im Restaurant getroffen. Geschickt hatten sie es so aussehen lassen als wäre es Zufall, aber Claire wusste es besser.

Alex hatte ihr an dem Abend gesagt, dass er eine Sitzung hatte.

Phaa! Sitzung! Claire konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie diese Sitzung aussah.

Tief verletzt war Claire anschließend nach Hause gefahren.

Und nun war sie schwanger.

„NA da hast du dir zwei schön verkorkste Eltern ausgesucht!" flüsterte Claire leise zu ihrem Bauch in die Richtung ihres Bauches.

Sie wischte sich die Träne fort und entschlossen drehte sie den Schlüssel im Zündschloss um.

Am gleichen Abend saß Claire in ihrem Bett und wartete darauf, dass Alex nach Hause kam. Wie inzwischen üblich, kam Alex auch heute spät nach Hause.

Er hatte angerufen und Bescheid gesagt, dass er Nick bei etwas helfen musste.

Aber Claire wusste, dass dies eine Ausrede war. Tess war bei Nick und dann würde Nick sicher nicht mit Alex an etwas arbeiten.

Claire hatte sich Gedanken gemacht, wie sie sich und Alex aus dieser misslichen Lage befreien konnte, ohne ihn merken zu lassen wie sehr sein Verhalten sie verletzt hatte. Ihr Plan war perfekt und wenn es so lief wie sie hoffte, konnte sie sogar ihre Freundschaft irgendwie aufrechterhalten.

Sie hörte wie ein Wagen näher kam. Schwere Schritte ertönten, die langsam die Treppe hinaufkamen.

Als Alex eintrat war er überrascht, dass Claire noch auf war und es schien so, als hätte sie auf ihn gewartet.

Alex war hundemüde und sein Rücken schmerzte. Nick hatte soviel zutun auf Wilgul und Alex hatte ihm in den vergangenen Wochen jeden Abend dabei geholfen eine neue Scheune zu bauen.

Nachdem Tess heute Abend ebenfalls mitgeholfen hatte, konnten sie die Scheune endlich fertig stellen.

Sie hatten sich noch ein Bier genehmigt und Claires Verhalten der letzten Wochen besprochen. Alex war froh, dass nicht nur ihm aufgefallen war, dass sich Claire zurückzuziehen schien.

Den Dreien war auch Claires Gesundheitszustand aufgefallen. Sie schien müde und ausgelaugt zu sein.

In Alex keimte Hoffnung auf, da Claire aufgeblieben war und anscheinend mit ihm reden wollte.

„Alex wir müssen reden!" begann sie.

Alex runzelte die Stirn, der Ton in dem sie dies sagte, verhieß es nichts Gutes.

Neugierig sah er sie an.

„Ich bin schwanger!" platzte Claire mit der Neuigkeit heraus. Damit hatte Alex nicht gerechnet. Er brauchte einen Moment um das Gehörte zu verarbeiten.

„Ich denke damit haben wir unser Pflicht erfüllt!" fuhr Claire fort.

Nun verstand Alex gar nichts mehr.

„Pflicht?! Claire wovon sprichst du?" fragte er sie verwirrt.

„Ach komm Alex, du und ich, wir wussten doch beide worum es dabei ging. Jedes Mal wenn wir Sex hatten, dachten wir doch nur daran!" erklärte sie ihm ruhig.

„Und woran habe ich, deiner Meinung nach, gedacht?" fragte er gefährlich leise.

Die Richtung, in die sich das Gespräch bewegte, gefiel im gar nicht.

„Alex mach es mir nicht schwerer als es bereits ist! Wir hatten einen Deal und den haben wir erfüllt. Ich bekomme dein Kind und so können wir Drovers behalten!" sagte Claire in einem möglichst sachlichen Ton.

„Und das heißt?" fragte er knapp. Wut stieg in ihm auf und er hatte Mühe ruhig zu bleiben.

„Alex, sei vernünftig! Wir lieben uns nicht. Uns verbindet aber die Liebe zu diesem Land und für Drovers würden wir alles tun und das haben wir auch.

Hugh kann uns Drovers nicht mehr nehmen, wir haben Dads Bedingung erfüllt.

Ich denke, wir können wieder zur Normalität übergehen" sagte sie leise.

„Und wie sieht die deiner Meinung nach aus?" wollte Alex wissen.

Er konnte nicht glauben was Claire eben von sich gegeben hatte.

„Wir bekommen unser gewohntes Leben wieder. Du hast lange genug darauf verzichtet und ich halte es nur für fair, dass du dich wieder darum bemühst.

Dass ich schwanger bin soll dich nicht davon abhalten..." sagte Claire und schluckte hart. „Wir werden Eltern, aber Alex nun... ich wäre froh wenn wir unsere Ehe nur noch auf dem Papier fortführen würden.

Immerhin sind wir schon so lange befreundet und ich denke unsere Freundschaft wird durch diese Episode keinen Schaden nehmen." Hoffnung schimmerte in Claires Augen und Alex erkannte bestürzt, dass sie jedes Wort ernst meinte.

„Sag mal, glaubst du das, was du von dir gibst, Claire?" fragte Alex.

„Ja...n...natürlich" stammelte Claire und senkte den Blick.

Alex ging auf sie zu, mit einer Hand unter ihrem Kinn zwang er Claire ihn anzusehen.

„Sieh mich an und sag mir ins Gesicht, dass du nichts dabei gefühlt hast, Claire!" sagte er leise.

Claire blickte ihm fest in die Augen. „Ich würde lügen, wenn ich behaupten würde dass es mir nicht gefallen hat, aber es hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Unsere Ehe war doch nur Mittel zum Zweck" antwortete Claire ruhig.

Alex ließ sie augenblicklich los.

„Gott Claire, an dir ist eine Schauspielerin verloren gegangen!" meinte er bitter.

Er sah sie nochmals an, dann verließ er fluchtartig das Zimmer.

Claires Fassade brach in dem Moment zusammen als die Türe ins Schloss fiel und sie alleine im Zimmer war. Ungehindert liefen ihr nun die Tränen hinunter!

„Ich habe das Richtige getan! Ich habe das Richtige getan! Ich habe das Richtige getan!" flüsterte sie dabei.

Alex Weg führte ihn direkt nach Wilgul.

Nick hörte wie ein Wagen rasant bremste und kurz darauf die Haustür heftig zugeschlagen wurde.

Das ganze Haus erzitterte durch die Wucht mit der die Tür geschlagen wurde.

Verwundert stand Nick auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Überrascht sah er, dass ein ziemlich aufgebrachter Alex auf und ab ging.

„Hey hättest du die Güte mir zu sagen was los ist, BEVOR du die Bodendielen durchgescheuert hast?!" wollte Nick wissen.

„Frauen! Das ist los! Nein nicht Mehrzahl, Einzahl! Meine Frau!" spuckte Alex ihm entgegen.

„Was?" hakte Nick nach, der nicht verstand wovon Alex sprach.

„Ja genau! Was! Das frage ich mich auch! Claire ist schwanger!" eröffnete Alex.

„Claire ist was?" fragte Tess verschlafen, die eben erst aus dem Schlafzimmer hinausgetreten war.

„Schwanger! Ich wusste, dass dann manche Frauen etwas durchdrehen aber Claire... Gott..." bellte Alex wütend.

„Hey setzt dich erst einmal hin und beruhige dich. Und nun von vorne!" bat Nick und Alex erzählte den Beiden was sich soeben auf Drovers zugetragen hatte.

Fassungslos hörten Tess und Nick Alex Erzählung zu.

Keiner der Beiden konnte Claires Benehmen nachvollziehen.

„Das ist absurd. Claire schien so glücklich!" murmelte Tess.

„Hattet ihr Streit? Ich meine, Claire würde doch nicht einfach so ihre Meinung ändern?" wollte Nick wissen.

„Streit? Gott, schön wenn es so wäre. Nein, Claire hat sich schon länger seltsam benommen. Ihr habt es doch selber gemerkt!" antwortete Alex genervt.

„Seit wann genau hat sich Claire denn verändert?" fragte Tess.

Alex dachte darüber nach.

„Nachdem wir in Melbourne waren. Zuerst waren es Kleinigkeiten und dann. Nun Claire hatte auf einmal Probleme loszulassen" antwortete Alex etwas beschämt.

„Loslassen, wobei?" fragte Nick.

Alex warf ihm einen eindeutigen Blick zu.

„Ohhh" sagten Nick und Tess gleichzeitig.

„Aber davor... nun da klappte es" fragte Tess sanft nach.

„Gott verdammt, JA! Sorry Tess, ich weiß sie ist deine Schwester und gewisse Sachen will man nicht hören, aber Claire... wowww so etwas hatte ich mit keiner vorher erlebt!" gab Alex zu.

Tess errötete leicht. „Dann verstehe ich es nicht... Alex was fühlst du für Claire?" wollte Tess unvermittelt wissen.

„Ich liebe sie! Ich hätte nie gedacht das mir so etwas geschehen würde, aber es ist so. Ich liebe sie. So sehr, dass es weh tut wenn sie nicht bei mir ist. Nur wenn sie bei mir ist fühle ich mich vollkommen.

Durch Claire weiß ich, was es heißt eine Familie zu haben, jemanden an deiner Seite, der dir Kraft, Geborgenheit, Zufriedenheit, Hoffnung und Liebe gibt. Das Gefühl, dass alles einen Sinn ergibt und nur durch sie das Leben lebenswert ist!" antwortete Alex hastig.

Ungläubig starrte Nick seinen Bruder an.

Er wusste zwar, dass Alex seine Gefühle für Claire entdeckt hatte, aber so eine flammende Liebeserklärung hatte er nicht erwartet.

Tess sah Alex mit schimmernden Augen an „Hast du ihr das schon einmal gesagt?" fragte sie leise.

„Nein.. ich wollte es tausend Mal tun, doch Claire schien noch nicht so weit. Ich wollte sie nicht damit erschrecken oder ängstigen.

Sie hatte so viel zu verarbeiten, da wollte ich sie mit meiner Gefühlsduselei nicht unter Druck setzen!" gab Alex geknickt zu. „Rückblickend gesehen war das wohl ein Fehler." resignierte er nun.

Kraftlos ließ er den Kopf in seine Hände fallen. „Gott was soll ich nur tun?" murmelte er undeutlich.

„Was ist mit dem Kind?" wollte Nick von seinem Bruder wissen.

„Was soll damit sein?" fragte Alex verwirrt.

„Nun Alex, du bist der Vater und du hast Rechte." meinte Tess leicht grinsend.

„Tess das ist eine Scheißidee. Du schlägst doch nicht wirklich vor, dass ich übers Baby Claires Herz gewinnen soll?" fragte Alex fassungslos.

„Nein natürlich nicht, aber du kannst ihr Freund sein und ihr beistehen. Sei in ihrer Nähe und sorge dich um sie!" riet ihm Tess.

„Ha, wirklich witzig Tess. Was denkst du von mir? Dass ich Claire im Stich lasse? Ich würde ihr auch so beistehen. Nur wie soll mich das weiterbringen?" wollte er aufgebracht wissen.

„Alex du verstehst wirklich nichts von uns Frauen. Irgendetwas ist geschehen seit ihr von Melbourne zurück seid. Da hat alles angefangen!

Claire stößt dich weg um sich zu schützen. Natürlich... jetzt begreife ich.

Sie hat Angst verlassen zu werden und um das zu verhindern, verlässt sie dich!" rief Tess bestürzt aus.

„Das ist doch verrückt" sagte Nick „Was hätte denn zwischen der Stadt und der Farm geschehen können?" gab Nick zu bedenken.

Eine Erinnerung flammte in Alex Gedächtnis auf.

„Sandra Kinsella!" sagte Alex.

„Natürlich jetzt begreife ich es. Sandra muss etwas zu ihr gesagt haben!" mutmaßte Alex.

„Und was hätte diese Schlange zu Claire sagen können um sie so zu verunsichern?" widersprach Nick verwundert.

Alex sah ihn ratlos an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie muss sie angelogen haben!" mutmaßte Tess grübelnd

„Ja das ist ja nichts Neues bei ihr, aber was hat sie Claire gesagt?" wollte Nick genervt wissen.

„Dass sie und ich ein Verhältnis haben!" gab Alex kleinlaut zu.

Entgeistert sahen Tess und Nick ihn an.

„Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!" bellte Nick.

„Natürlich nicht! Wo denkst du hin, aber ich hab Sandra ein paar Male getroffen und neulich, als du mich im Pub versetzt hast Nick, ging ich etwas Essen und Sandra kam dazu. Ich... ich hab mit ihr geflirtet. Ich schwöre es, mehr lief da nicht!" rechtfertigte sich Alex.

„Natürlich, das muss es sein! Auch wenn Claire Sandras Worten nicht geglaubt hätte, jemand hat euch sicher gesehen und der hätte es locker Claire erzählen können.

In ihren Augen hättest du sie demnach angelogen... na, und wenn erst einmal Zweifel gesät sind ... dann braucht es nicht mehr viel!" stöhnte Tess verzweifelt.

„Okay, dann müssen wir Claire reinen Wein einschenken! Wir müssen sie endlich von Harrys Komplott in Kenntnis setzten!" befahl Nick.

„Und du denkst, sie würde uns glauben! Nick, du kennst doch meine Schwester. Claire würde glauben, dass wir alle unter einer Decke stecken und sie bewusst angelogen haben. Und irgendwie haben wir das ja auch!" gab Tess zu Bedenken.

„Und was machen wir nun? Ich kann doch nicht so tun, als wenn alles in Ordnung ist! Claire ist so ein sturer Bock. Sie ist in der Lage und informiert mich schriftlich wenn das Baby da ist! Ihr habt sie nicht erlebt! Claire war so kalt und unnahbar, beinahe so wie damals nach der Sache mit Gary!" sagte Alex bedrückt.

„Nun Alex, da musst du durch! Sobald die Neuigkeit mit dem Baby bekannt wird, wird Sandra hoffentlich aufgeben!" hoffte Tess.

Zwei Augenpaare sahen sie zweifelnd an. Jeder von ihnen wusste, dass das reines Wunschdenken war.

Sandra und Harry würden sicher alles daran setzen, dass Claire das Baby nicht bekommen würde.

Nick ging zum Kühlschrank und holte drei Flaschen Bier daraus hervor.

„Gott, ich kann so nicht nachdenken! Vielleicht hilft uns ja das um einen Ausweg aus dieser Scheiße zu finden!" meinte er und stellte die Flaschen mit einem Poltern auf den Tisch.

Betrübt griffen alle zu den Bierflaschen und prosteten sich bedrückt zu.

So hatte sich niemand den heutigen Abend vorgestellt!


	6. Kapitel 47 bis 56

**47. Kapitel**

**22. August 1999 Drovers Run.**

Die letzten Wochen waren für alle sehr hart gewesen.

Nachdem Claire den Bewohnern von Drovers gesagt hatte, dass sie schwanger war herrschte Freude auf der Farm, die sich aber gleich in Bestürzung überschwappte als Claire ihnen eröffnete, dass Alex wieder zu den Arbeiterunterkünften übersiedelte.

Tess hatte mehrfach versucht mit Claire über ihre Gefühle zu sprechen, doch wie sooft verschloss sich Claire und ließ sie abblitzten.

Meg wunderte sich über das Verhalten der Beiden, vor allem Alex Benehmen Claire gegenüber setzte sie in Erstaunen. Es schien ihn gar nicht zu stören, dass Claire ihn quasi aus dem Haus geworfen hatte. Er tat beinahe so als wäre es ihm sogar Recht.

Auch Nick und Tess taten so als wäre Claires Verhalten völlig normal.

Meg ahnte inzwischen, dass etwas Gravierendes zwischen Alex und Claire vorgefallen sein musste und beschloss jemanden um Hilfe zu bitten, der Beide lange genug kannte um dieses undurchsichtige Spiel zu durchschauen.

Die Nachricht von Claires Schwangerschaft hatte sich rasend schnell verbreitet und es dauerte nicht lange als Harry davon erfuhr. Wutentbrannt fuhr er nach Drovers und suchte Claire. Er fand sie bei den Trögen, die sie gerade mit Tess säuberte.

„Nun wie ich höre darf man gratulieren!" sagte er freundlich, doch Claire konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass er es nicht ehrlich meinte.

„Vielen Dank Harry, ich gebe die Glückwünsche gleich zurück!" antwortete sie milde.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Du gratulierst mir? Warum?" fragte er.

„Oh Harry, du wirst schließlich Großvater!" meinte Claire zuckersüß.

Rote Flecken bildeten sich auf Harrys Wangen und Hals „Nun Claire, wie du öfters in der Vergangenheit bemerkt hast, ist Alex nicht mein Fleisch und Blut, demnach bin ich nicht der Großvater deines Kindes!" erwiderte er bissig.

„Heißt das, du wirst uns nichts zur Geburt schenken?" hakte Claire in einem lieblichen Ton nach.

Harry stockte und schluckte hart. „Du erwartest, dass ich dir etwas schenke?" wiederholte Harry ihre Worte.

Claire sah in an und es schien als würden sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammeln.

„Ich dachte... da ja mein Dad nicht mehr ist, dass du..." stammelte sie und tatsächlich lösten sich ein paar Tränen von ihren Wimpern.

Geschockt sah Harry sie an. Claire McLeod weinte! Das war etwas ganz Neues für ihn! „Claire... du weißt ja, dass ich deinem Vater versprochen hatte dir zu helfen! Ich dachte nicht, dass du soviel Wert darauf legen würdest! Immerhin warst du oft nicht besonders nett zu mir!" meinte Harry und er hatte tatsächlich ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Treuherzig sah Claire ihn an. „Weißt du Harry, wenn so ein kleinen Wesen in einem heranwächst, da ändert sich die Sichtweise in vielerlei Hinsicht!" erklärte Claire ihm.

„Oh ja... natürlich! Claire ... ich meinte das vor hin nicht so wie es sich vielleicht angehört hat! Ich ... nun ... wenn du etwas braucht ... zögere nicht und ruf mich an!" bat er und wunderte sich selber über sein Angebot.

Langsam ging er zu seinem Wagen und fuhr weg.

Sehr nachdenklich machte sich Harry auf den Weg zurück nach Killarney!

Ebenso überrascht sah Tess ihre Schwester an „ Was war denn das?" fragte sie sie völlig verdattert.

Ein schelmisches Grinsen machte sich auf Claires Gesicht breit. Ihr hoffnungsloser und bedrückter Ausdruck von vorhin war verschwunden.

„Ach komm schon Tess! Sag bloß du bist auch darauf hereingefallen! Ich bitte dich, Harry und der Großvater meines Kindes, nach allem was er Alex und Nick angetan hat?

Nein Tess, so verrückt spielen meine Hormone auch wieder nicht.

Nein, ich wollte Harry nur einen Dämpfer verpassen! Der Doc hat gesagt, ich soll mich nicht aufregen und Harry ist nicht gerade förderlich für meinen Blutdruck.

Wenn ich heute auf seine Spitze eingegangen wäre, hatte er mich bei jeder Gelegenheit getriezt. Nun wird er sich hüten mich nochmals zu provozieren.

Mit mir als Furie kann er umgehen aber als heulendes Elend? Du hast doch selber gesehen wie er reagiert hat als ich mir mühsam ein paar Tränen herausgedrückt habe!!" antwortet Claire schelmisch.

Tess sah sie völlig verblüfft an. „ Mein Gott Claire, du bist vielleicht eine verschlagene Person! Ich hätte dir so etwas Raffiniertes und Subtiles gar nicht zugetraut! Das war ja weibliche List der extra Klasse!" lobte Tess sie.

„Na, ich hab dir und Jodi so einiges abgeschaut und nun lass uns weiter arbeiten! Die Tröge reinigen sich nicht von alleine!" spottete Claire und nahm ihre Arbeit wieder auf.¨

Immer noch erstaunt sah ihr Tess einen momentlang zu bis Claire den Kopf hob und sie auffordernd ansah.

Schnell half ihr Tess und nach einer Weile begann sie leise zu lachen. Claire sah zu ihr hinüber und fing ebenfalls an zu kichern.

Stetig steigerte sich das Gekichere bis Beide lauthals Lachten und sich ausführlich jedes Mienenspiel von Harrys Gesicht erzählten.

Claire schien irgendwie befreit zu sein und Tess konnte zum ersten Mal seit Wochen ihre lebenslustige und glückliche Schwester wieder erkennen.

Am Abend fand ein BBQ statt, schließlich hatte Tess heute Geburtstag. Neben Nick, Meg und Becky waren auch Terry, Liz und ein paar andere dabei.

Seit Liz von der Ankunft ihres ersten Enkel gehört hatte, kam sie nun öfters aus Fishers vorbei und sorgte dafür, dass Claire sich etwas schonte.

Terry hatte Jake mitgebracht. Er und Becky waren sich in den letzten Monaten näher gekommen und es schien so als würde es nicht mehr lange dauern bis es zwischen den Beiden ernst wurde.

Terry hatte auch den neuen Arbeiter aus Killarney mitgenommen. Der junge Mann war erst seit einer Woche auf der Farm und hatte keinen besonders guten Start mit Harry Ryan gehabt.

Der neunzehnjährige Rob Shelton war ein sehr verschlossener, ruhiger und überaus höfflicher Typ und Terry hatte nicht das Herz gehabt den Jungen an seinem ersten Wochenende allein auf der Farm zu lassen.

Etwas verloren stand der junge Mann zwischen all den Fremden und fragte sich warum er sich dazu hatte überreden lassen.

Alex war nach Gungellan gefahren um Jodi abzuholen, da sie einige Tage bei ihre Freundin in Adelaide verbracht hatte.

Jodi hatte die Schule erfolgreich beendet und war mit ihrer, aus Italien stammenden Freundin Kate, zwei Wochen durch Australien getrampt.

Zu aller Überraschung hatte sich Jodi dazu entschlossen nicht weiter zu studieren, sondern wollte nun tatkräftig auf Drovers mitarbeiten.

Alles gute Zureden von Tess und Claire konnte Jodi nicht dazu bewegen, weiterhin die Schule zu besuchen.

Nachdem Jodi den Beiden unmissverständlich klar gemacht hatte, dass sie schließlich auch keinen Hochschulabschluss hatten und trotzdem etwas aus ihnen geworden war, ließen diese das Thema fallen.

Claire freut sich insgeheim, dass Jodi nun für immer zurückkam. Immer wenn Jodi zu Besuch war, hatte sie diese von ihren trüben Gedanken abgelenkt.

Nach außen hin vermittelte Claire den Eindruck, dass alles in Ordnung war, sie war froh dass Alex ihre Entscheidung so gut aufgenommen hatte.

In ihrem Innersten hatte sie aber gehofft, dass Alex sie davon überzeugen wollte, dass sie sich irrte. Aber Alex hatte sich zurückgezogen und ihre Beziehung war wieder auf den Stand, vor Jacks Tod, zurückgekehrt.

Alles was mit dem Baby zu tun hatte interessierte ihn, doch darüber hinaus kam nie ein persönliches Gespräch zustande. Das das ausschließlich, ihrem abweisendem Verhalten zuzuschreiben war, kam ihr nicht in den Sinn.

Claire redete sich ein, dass es so am Besten war, doch nachts, wenn sie alleine in ihrem Bett lag, überkam sie die Sehnsucht nach Alex.

Doch nun war es zu spät! Sie konnte ihm ja jetzt schlecht sagen das sie rettungslos in ihn verliebt war! Nicht nachdem sie ihm höchst glaubhaft vom Gegenteil überzeugt hatte. Zudem schob sie ihre Gefühle der Schwangerschaft und den damit verbundenen Hormonschwankungen zu.

Als Alex auf den Hof fuhr, waren alle aufgestanden um Jodi zu begrüßen.

Doch sie war nicht allein, um genau zu sein hatte sie zwei Besucher im Schlepptau. Die Eine war Kate ihre Schulfreundin, mit der sie ja zwei Wochen unterwegs war, die Andere hatte sie selbst überrascht als sie in den Bus Richtung Gungellan gestiegen war.

Auch Alex hatte Bauklötze gestarrt, als er den unerwarteten Besucher entdeckt hatte.

Es war Stevie! Die dem Notruf von Meg gefolgt war, was aber niemand wusste.

Mit offenem Mund stand nun Claire da und glaubte an eine Fatahmorgana

„Stevie?" flüsterte sie leise, als müsste sie befürchten, dass Stevie sich in Luft auflösen würde wenn sie lauter sprechen würde.

„Hey McLeod!

Kaum hatte mich dieses blodgelockte Tratschweib im Bus gesehen, schwatzte sie mir bereits die Ohren voll! Was musste ich mir denn da nun anhören?

Du und Alex habt geheiratet? Warum wurde ich nicht eingeladen? Und wenn das nicht genug ist, ihr bekommt ein Kind!" rief Stevie übermütig.

Claire rannte zu ihr hin und umarmte sie, um sie sogleich in die Seite zu boxen!

„Du und dein freches Maulwerk! Gott Stevie, es ist so schön dass du hier bist!" sagte Claire bewegt und sie spürte wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten.

Stevie sah es ebenfalls und grinste. „ Ach wie süß. Kaum ist sie schwanger wird sie zum Muttchen! Hey McLeod, ich will nicht in einem Tränenmeer versinken!" foppte Stevie ihre alte Rodeofreundin. „Und wenn ich schon nicht Trauzeugin sein durfte, kann ich wenigstens Taufpatin werden?" ärgerte Stevie Claire weiter.

Ein schiefes Grinsen war Claires Antwort. „Das regelst du am Besten mit den Beiden da, die prügeln sich jetzt schon darum, wer wann das Baby füttern und die Windeln wechseln darf" meinte Claire belustigt und zeigte auf ihre zwei Schwestern.

Unschuldig blickten diese nun Stevie an und Tess ging rasch auf den unerwarteten Besucher zu. „Schön dass du da bist, ich freue mich wirklich! Es ist gut, dass du hier bist!" sagte Tess, den zweiten Satz hatte sie Stevie aber nur zugeflüstert.

Stevie erwiderte Tess Umarmung. "Ich weiß, Meg hat angerufen! Wir sollten nachher darüber sprechen!" antwortete sie verschwörerisch in ihr Ohr.

„Und was gibt's zu Essen?" fragte sie nachdem Tess sie losgelassen hatte und sah erwartungsvoll in Richtung Meg.

Dies grinste und zeigte auf den reichlich beladenen Tisch.

„Du Claire, ich wollte dich noch etwas fragen. Nun, Kate möchte ein Praktikum bei uns machen. Sie überlegt sich gerade ob sie Tierärztin werden will! Dafür möchte sie ein paar Erfahrungen sammeln." fragte Jodi.

„Und dafür will sie bei uns reinschnuppern?" wollte Claire überrascht wissen.

„Ja, eigentlich hat Kate Angst vor großen Tieren, aber sie möchte sicher sein welche Art von Tierarzt sie werden will. Ob für Kleintiere oder eben auch für die etwas größeren.

Claire, sieh mich nicht so an so ist Kate eben! Ein Perfektionist durch und durch! Muss das Italienische in ihr sein" sagte Jodi als sie Claires belustigten Blick sah.

„Und davon ist leider nichts auf dich übergegangen, nicht wahr?" spöttelte Claire.

Jodi grinste. „Was, das perfekt sein oder das italienische?" antwortet sie frech. Claire gab ihr einen sanften Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Na meinetwegen, aber sie bekommt keinen Lohn, Kost und Logis müssen genügen!" sagte Claire.

„Oh das geht in Ordnung! Glaub mir, Kate ist so versessen darauf, die würde sogar dafür bezahlen!" sagte Jodi erfreut.

„Hättest du das nicht eher sagen können?" foppte Claire sie und musste über Jodis Schnute lachen. „Nun komm, sag deiner Freundin Bescheid und lass uns etwas zu essen holen bevor Stevie und Alex uns alles weggefuttert haben!" meinte Claire.

Glücklich ging Claire zum Tisch und nahm etwas zu essen. Dann setzte sie sich und sah sich die grosse Tafel mit ihrer Familie an. Unbewusst legte sie sich eine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

_ „Dir wird es an nichts fehlen mein Kleines, es gibt so viele Leute, die dich lieben werden, da spielt es keine Rolle, dass deine Eltern nicht zusammen sind". _dachte Claire etwas wehmütig.

Alex hatte Claire beobachtet und ihre Wehmut bemerkt. Doch durch Stevies unerwartetes Auftauchen, hatte sich Claire bereits wieder etwas geöffnet und endlich konnte Alex, das von ihm so sehr geliebte Lächeln, in ihrem Gesicht sehen. Einerseits beruhigte ihn das, doch anderseits war er enttäuscht, dass er nicht der Grund für ihren Wandel war!

Spät nachts hatten sich alle zurückgezogen und waren schlafen gegangen.

Jodi hatte Kate in den Arbeiterquartieren untergebracht.

Notgedrungen war Alex wieder ins Haus zurückgezogen um vor den Neuankömmlingen den Schein zu wahren. Er hatte das ehemalige Kinderzimmer von Claire genommen und Stevie hatte sich im unteren Gästezimmer verkrochen.

Tess und Nick hatten sich ebenfalls dazu entschlossen die Nacht auf Drovers zu verbringen, da beide getrunken hatten und keiner wirklich Lust hatte den langen Weg nach Hause anzutreten.

Alex konnte nicht einschlafen. Zu wissen dass Claire keine vier Meter neben ihm lag war zuviel für ihn.

Leise stand er auf und ging, ohne das Licht anzumachen, die alten Stufen hinunter, wobei er darauf achtete die, welche besonders knarrten auszulassen.

Auf der Veranda genoss er die nächtliche Kühle und sah in den Sternenhimmel hinauf.

„Na Kumpel, dich lässt wohl das schlechte Gewissen nicht einschlafen?" hörte Alex eine vertraute Frauenstimme.

Ohne sich umzudrehen, antwortete er „Ich wüsste nicht warum ich ein schlechtes Gewissen haben müsste Stevie!"

„Dann erklär mir mal, warum du und Claire in getrennten Zimmern schlaft? Und wehe du tischst mir eine Lüge à la "Ich schnarche" oder dergleichen auf!

Ich habe dich vorhin gesehen wie du deine Sachen aus den Unterkünften hinübergeschmuggelt hast!

Also wie kommt es dass ein frisch verheiratetes Paar, das zudem Nachwuchs erwartet nicht auf Wolke sieben schwebt, sondern Beide mit einem Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter herumlaufen?" fragte Stevie ohne Umschweife.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah Alex sie an „Wer hat dich angerufen?" hakte er nach. Stevie konnte unmöglich so viel gesehen haben um solche Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen!

„Ich habe sie angerufen! Ihr erzählt mir da nichts!" erklang auf einmal Megs Stimme.

„Weil es da nichts zu erzählen gibt!" sagte Alex verärgert.

„Alex Marion Ryan lüg mich nicht an!" wies ihn Meg beleidigt zurecht.

„Ich denke es ist wirklich an der Zeit reinen Tisch zu machen!" hörten die drei eine männliche Stimme.

Es war Nick, begleitet von Tess. Beide hatten Alex gehört wie er an ihrer Tür Vorbeigeschlichen war und wollten ihm eigentlich Gesellschaft leisten. Zu oft war er in den letzen Tagen seinen trüben Gedanken verfallen

„Na, das ist ja wie bei den Waltons!" scherzte Stevie.

Alles sahen sie verdutzt an. „Ach kommt das war witzig, wenn ihr nun noch Gute Nacht Meg, Gute Nacht Stevie sagt, dann ist alles im Butter!" foppte sie die Anderen.

„Ich finde das nicht besonders witzig Stevie, die Lage ist wirklich ernst genug!" sagte Tess schroff zu ihr.

„Wenn ihr mir erzählen würdet, was hier eigentlich los ist, würde ich mich vielleicht auch dementsprechend benehmen!" antwortete Stevie frech.

„Also gut!" begann Tess und sah zu Alex hinüber, der ihr leicht zunickte.

„Ich sollte vielleicht ganz von vorne anfangen,, Stevie. Jack hat da ein paar Bedingungen in seinem Testament hinterlassen..." und Tess erzählte Stevie alles.

Harrys und Sandras Intrigen, dass Claire und Alex sich ineinander verliebt hatten und dass Claire sich anscheinend von Sandra aufs Glatteis hatte führen lassen.

Je mehr sie erzählte umso geschockter war Meg. Es war viel schlimmer als sie geahnt hatte!

Beinahe teilnahmslos hatte sich Stevie alles angehört und nachdem Tess geendet hatte, blickte sie ihre Freunde an. „Ich will nur eins wissen!" sagte sie und sah Alex fest in die Augen. Offen sah er sie an

„Marion?" fragte Stevie unerwartet und ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit!

Ungläubig sah Alex sie an und auf einmal fiel ein ungeheuerlicher Druck von ihm.  
Ihm war soeben klar geworden, dass wenn es jemand schaffen sollte, Claire die Dinge im richtigen Licht sehen zu lassen, dann Stevie, die mit ihrer unkonventionellen Art schon manch einen davon überzeugt hatte, dass Grün Brau war und das Wasser brennen konnte.

Entspannt lehnte er sich zurück und verkreuzte seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf.

Ein listiges Glitzern leuchtete in Stevies Augen auf. In ihrem Kopf begann sie einen ziemlich gemeinen und hinterhältigen Plan zu schmieden!

Oja, das, was sie vorhatte, wäre um einiges interessanter als alle wilden Pferde und Bullen zuzureiten, hier galt es das störrischste Wesen, dass überhaupt existierte zu zähmen. Die Eifersucht einer Claire McLeod!

**48. Kapitel**

**Oktober 1999, Wilgul**

Claire hatte inzwischen die Hälfte der Schwangerschaft hinter sich und ihr Bäuchlein konnte sie nun nicht mehr gut verbergen.

Die anderen Farmer waren sehr zuvorkommend zu ihr und halfen, wenn es angebracht war. Wenn einer der Männer sah, dass Claire einkaufen war, nahmen diese ihre Einkäufe und trugen sie zu ihrem Wagen. Neil Thompson ging sogar so weit, dass er Claire besorgt über die Strasse begleitete.

Claire hatte nicht das Herz die Hilfe dieser Männer abzulehnen, denn sie wusste, dass sie es nur gut mit ihr meinte.

Nach dem nächtlichen und sehr verschwörerischen Treffen an Tess Geburtstag hatten sich die Dinge auf Drovers sehr verändert.

Stevie hatte Claire mitgeteilt, dass sie für eine Weile bleiben wollte, zumindest so lange bis das Baby da wäre.

Gemeinsam beschlossen sie, das Alex und Becky sich die Farmleitung teilten. Meg kümmerte sich wieder ausschließlich um den Haushalt, während Jodi und Stevie sich eher um die Farmarbeiten kümmerten. Tess hatte so genügend Freiraum sich ihrer Alpakazucht und ihrem Biologischem Anbau auf Wilgul zu widmen

Claire war mehr als einverstanden damit, denn so konnte sie sich etwas aus der Farmarbeit abnabeln und neben der Ausbildung der Pferde, sich um den administrativen Teil von Drovers Run kümmern

Abends besprachen sie und Alex den nächsten Arbeitstag und verteilten die anstehende Arbeit auf die einzelnen Personen. Zeitgleich kontrollierten sie die Futter- und Warenbestände.

In geschäftlicher Hinsicht harmonierten die Beiden perfekt. Sie vertrauten einander blind und das kam Drovers zugute.

Was die private Seite anging hatte sich in den letzen zwei Monaten kaum etwas verändert. Wenn es sich um das Baby handelte, bezog sie Alex mit ein, sobald es um sie ging, wies Claire ihn in die Schranken. Alex versuchte gelassen damit umzugehen, doch der Vorrat fürs Winterholz hatte benahe bedrohliche Ausmaße angenommen.

Auch bezüglich Harry hatte sich inzwischen so einiges Getan. Stevie und Alex hatten erfolgreich ihren Plan ins Rollen gebracht.

Zwar hatte sich Harry nach dem Gespräch mit Claire, zurückgenommen und hatte Sandra den Deal gekündigt, trotzdem versuchte Harry ihnen immer wieder Steine in den Weg zu legen indem er Alex überall als schlechter Ehemann schlecht machte. Zudem deutete er immer wieder an das Claire sobald das Baby da wäre, sicherlich nicht mit der Situation zu Recht käme. Mutter und Geschäftsfrau das ließe sich nun mal schlecht vereinen.

Und auch Sandra wollte nicht Kampflos das Feld räumen.

Wie vom Donner gerührt hatte sie vernommen, dass Claire schwanger war.

Sandra versuchte Harry davon zu überzeugen, dass sie noch nichts verloren war. Nur weil Claire schwanger war, musste es nicht automatisch heißen, dass sie die Schwangerschaft erfolgreich beenden würde.

Als Harry verstand worauf Sandra anspielte, drohte er ihr, im Falle dass Claire oder ihrem ungeborenem Kind etwas zustieße,, würde Sandra es bis zu ihrem Lebensende bereuen.

Sandra gab kleinbei, denn sie wusste was es heissen würde Harry Ryan gegen sich zu haben.

Alex und Stevie hatten sich hinter Harrys Rücken mit dem Farmerverband getroffen und ihnen einige, gelinde gesagt, unorthodoxe Geschäftspraktiken von Harry aufgezeigt.

Stevie hatte dezent angedeutet dass Harry sogar so weit ging, einer schwangeren Frau ihr Hab und Gut abzujagen.

Alex zweifelte, dass sich diese Hartgesottenen Farmer davon beeindrucken ließen, doch er musste zugeben dass es sie zum Nachdenken gebracht hatte.

Wenn Harry es fertig brachte, Claire Drovers wegzunehmen, der Frau, welche die Tochter seines ältesten Freundes und mit seinem ältesten Sohn verheiratet war und ihn zum Großvater machte, dann wollten sie sich nicht vorstellen was der alte Ryan mit einem von ihnen anstellen würde, sollte es jemand wagen sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen.

Harry offen anzugehen, das riskierte niemand aber Stevie schlug ihnen vor Harry gelegentlich in seine Schranken zu weisen.

Kleinigkeiten wie ungünstige Auktionsplätze, geringere Gebote für sein Vieh, öfters seine Beschlüsse, die er im Alleingang als Präsident des Farmerrates entschied, zu kippen.

Die Männer beschlossen aus diesem Grund Claire endlich in den Vorstand einzuberufen. Nur mit ihr hätten sie die Energie, die man brauchte um Harry in seine Schranken zu weisen.

Mit einer kleinen Notlüge schaffte Stevie es, Claire so weit zu bringen, dass sie sich zur Wahl stellte.

Als Lockmittel setzten Alex und Stevie den angeblichen Beschluss der Regierung ein, der besagte, dass in jedem Farmerrat ein Sitz mit einer Frau zu besetzten war, die sich für die Belange der Frauen einsetzte.

Am Wahlabend mussten alle Grundbesitzer der Gegend zwischen Claire McLeod und Sandra Kinsella wählen.

Sandras Wahlkampf richtete sich ausschließlich danach ihnen aufzuzeigen wie unfähig Claire für diesen Posten war.

Zwar sei sie eine gute Farmerin aber wirklich erfolgreich sei sie nicht mit Drovers. Um die Farm am Leben zu erhalten, musste Claire den Horse Service, die lächerliche Zucht von Alpakas betreiben.

Genüsslich erwähnte Sandra auch das riskante Streben von Nick und Tess, die ja in Wilgul auf Biologische Landwirtschaft umgestiegen waren, und erläuterte ihnen wie gefährlich dieses Unterfangen sein könnte. Ohne jegliche moderne Hilfsmittel und den dazu gehörigen Sicherheitsmassnahmen wie Unkrautvernichtung, umfassende Medizinische Versorgung der Tiere, wären all diejenige, die an Nicks Land angrenzten einer nicht zu verachtenden Gefahr ausgesetzt.

Zu guter Letzt versuchte Sandra auch noch Claires Schwangerschaf in einem schlechten Licht erscheinen zu lassen. Wenn das Kind erst einmal da sei, wie würden dann Claires Prioritäten aussehen? Mit einem Baby sei sie nur noch bedingt einsetzbar.

Sie hingegen war bereit alles zu tun, was zum Wohle der Gemeinde diente und damit die Interessen der Frauen und der Männer zu wahren.

Claires Wahlrede war hingegen schlicht und präzise. Sie verzichtete darauf Sandra irgendwie persönlich anzukreiden, geschweige denn zu beleidigen.

Jedes Argument, das Sandra gegen sie vorgebracht hatte, zerpflückte sie genüsslich.

Es stimme, dass Drovers finanzielle Probleme gehabt habe, aber dank kreativem Denken und flexiblem Handeln hatten alle zusammen Drovers davor bewahrt Bankrott zu gehen.

Claire erinnerte alle Anwesende, wie renommiert inzwischen der MR Horse Service war, dass sie inzwischen Wartelisten hatten.

Stolz bemerkte Claire, dass Tess anfängliche verrückte Idee mit den Alpakas, sich sehr bewährt hatte und seit diese Tiere die Schafe bewachten fast keine Lämmer mehr gerissen wurden und das die Wolle erheblich mehr einbrachte als die begehrteste Schafswolle, noch beeindruckender sei aber, dass Tess es innerhalb von sechs Monaten geschafft hatte, ihre Krias zu den begehrtesten Australiens zählen zu dürfen.

Dass die Tiere mit biologischem Gras aus Wilgul versorgt wurden, machte einen großen Teil des Erfolges aus.

Was Claire dazu brachte über die Wirtschaftlichkeit von Bioprodukten zu referieren.

Zum Schluss meinte sie nur, wenn sie deshalb eine schlechte Geschäftsfrau sei, weil sie sich alternative Geschäftsideen anhörte und diese erfolgreich umsetze, nun dann hätte sie den Platz im Rat nicht verdient.

Das Wahlergebnis war danach einstimmig ausgefallen, zugunsten von Claire.

Wieder einmal musste Sandra eine Schlappe gegen Claire einfahren.

Einstimmig, das bedeutete für sie hatte niemand abgestimmt, nicht einmal Harry.

Ihre Wut und ihr Hass wuchsen, was beinahe unmöglich war, da Sandra nur noch aus Neid und Hass bestand.

Sie fand es an der Zeit, dass Claire von ihrem hohen Ross stieg und endlich Staub fraß.

Sandra wusste was Claire komplett aus der Bahn werfen würde, der Verlust ihres Kindes.

Sie wusste aus eigener Erfahrung das psychischer Stress Gift für Schwangere war. Sie selber war mit anfangs zwanzig ungewollt Schwanger geworden und der Vater hatte sich aus dem Staub gemacht. Dies und die Belastung Kinsella zu erhalten hatten zu einer Fehlgeburt geführt die einen bleibenden Schaden an ihrer Gebärmutter hinterlassen hatte. Sandra konnte keine Kinder mehr bekommen und das schürte ihren Neid auf Claire ins unermessliche.

Deshalb beschloss sie, Claire bei jeder Gelegenheit auf die Palme zu bringen.

Sie tauchte immer da auf, wo Alex war und sorgte dafür, dass Claire bei jeder Gelegenheit davon erfuhr.

Jedes Mal wenn Claire Sandra über den Weg lief, sprach Sandra immer mit den Frauen über ihren fantastischen Freund, der zu Hause ein frigides Frauchen hatte, die nichts mit der geballten Manneskraft von ihm anzufangen wisse.

Claire tat jedes Mal so als würde sie nichts hören, doch diese Worte waren Messerstiche in ihrer Seele.

Mit niemandem konnte sie darüber sprechen, was hätte sie denn sagen sollen, dass der Vater ihres Kindes sich ausgerechnet mit der Schlange des Ortes vergnügte?! Tess hatte es immer wieder versucht mit ihr über das Thema zu sprechen aber Claire wollte nicht das ihre Schwester zwischen die Fronten geriet. Immerhin war sie ja mit Nick zusammen und war bei ihm Eingezogen.

Wen sie Tess von Alex Verhältnis zu Sandra informieren würde, wusste sie das es dann zu Spannungen zwischen ihr und Nick kommen würde.

Deshalb schwieg sie auch wen es sie innerlich zerfraß, sie konnte ja nicht ahnen das Sandra gelogen hatte und alle außer ihr Bescheid wussten. Auch mit Stevie konnte sie nicht über ihre Gefühle sprechen, den sie ahnte das Stevie kein Verständnis für sie haben würde.

Umso verwunderte war sie, als Stevie Claire um Erlaubnis bat mit Alex ausgehen zu dürfen.

Claire hatte ihr einige Tage nach ihrer Ankunft im Vertrauen erzählt, dass sie und Alex nicht wirklich ein Paar seien und ihre Schwangerschaft ein Teil der Erbbedingung war. Das nun ausgerechnet Stevie diejenige war, die sie um ihren Segen bat, war grotesk.

Immerhin hatte es etwas gutes, Stevie würde Alex von Sandra ablenken.

Stevies Plan lief hingegen wie am Schnürchen. Harry hatte etwas an Boden verloren, Claires Position in der Gemeinde hatte sich gefestigt, Sandra wurde in ihre Schranken gewiesen und nun kam der letzte und heikelste Teil.

Alex hatte sich gegen diesen Teil des Plans heftig gewehrt. Er wollte Claire nicht so hintergehen und sie damit belasten. Er machte sich auch Sorgen wie sich das auf das Baby auswirken könnte. Schließlich waren es Tess und Jodi, die ihn von der Richtigkeit des Plans überzeugten.

Wenn er vorgeben würde mit Stevie ein Verhältnis zu haben, würde er damit auch Sandra loswerden und damit könnte sie nichts mehr gegen Claire unternehmen. Claire würde niemals glauben, dass Alex mit Stevie UND Sandra zusammen war.

Und so war es auch. Als Sandra an einem Tag Claire im Drugstore sah, ging sie geradewegs auf sie zu.

Ihr war zu Ohren gekommen, dass Alex mit Stevie zusammen sein sollte und wollte sehen wie Claire auf diese Neuigkeit reagieren würde.

„Oh Claire, es tut mir ja so Leid!" säuselte sie falsch.

Claire sah sie mit hochgehobener Augenbraue an. „Was tut dir denn so leid, Sandra?" wollte sie wissen.

„Na du weißt schon, alle tuscheln bereits darüber!" meinte Sandra und dann legte sie die Hand neben ihren Mund. „Na du weißt, die Sache mit Alex und dieser rothaarigen Hexe!" flüsterte Sandra ihr verschwörerisch zu.

Erstaunt sah Claire sie an „Was sollte dich daran stören, du bist es doch gewohnt Alex zu teilen" sagte Claire in einem spöttischen Ton.

Damit hatte Sandra nicht gerechnet „Ich schon aber du, ich meine machst du dir denn keine Gedanken? Erst betrügt er dich mit mir und nun mit ihr? Hast du denn gar keinen Stolz?" hakte Sandra nach.

Claire grinste. „Oh doch Sandra, den habe ich! Nachdem du ja so freundlich warst mir das von dir und Alex zu sagen, habe ich ihn aus meinem Bett geworfen.

Was würde es über mich aussagen, wen ich zulassen würde, dass er in mein Bett zurück gekrochen käme, nachdem er sich mit dir vergnügt hatte!

Im Gegensatz zu dir, liebste Sandra, habe ich einen guten Ruf und bin nicht als Schlampe verschrien die es sogar mit einem alten Sack wie Harry treibt!" sagte Claire ihr freundlich lächelnd ins Gesicht.

Ihr waren diesbezüglich einige Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen und so wie Sandra darauf reagierte, mussten sie stimmen.

„Du... Ich weiß zumindest was ich mit einem Mann im Bett anfangen muss, Claire!" zickte Sandra.

„Mhmm, mag ja sein Sandra. Du hattest ja genügend Männer um dich stetig zu verbessern. Etwas anderes würde man von der Dorfhure nicht erwarten.

So etwas wie dich heiratet man nicht, so etwas legt man gelegentlich flach. Ich aber habe den goldenen Ring am Finger! Ich würde sagen, ich gewinne, du verlierst, so wie immer Sandra!" zuckersüß sah Claire sie an.

„Ach und noch etwas, eine kleiner Rat unter Nachbarn, ich würde Stevie nicht in die Quere kommen, anders als ich neigt sie dazu ihre Rivalinnen zu stellen und glaube mir, du würdest verlieren Sandra. Schönen Tag noch!" Claire drehte sich um und verließ den Laden.

Die Anderen sahen zu Sandra hinüber und blickten sie hämisch an. Eine Neueingestellte Verkäuferin, die hinter dem Tresen stand, sah Claire bewundernd hinterher. Aus dem Regal neben ihrem Arbeitsplatz tauchte Alex auf einmal auf.

Claire und Sandra hatten ihn vorhin nicht bemerkt, aber er hatte ihre Unterhaltung gehört.

„Gut dass ich dich treffe Sandra, da gibt es etwas was ich dir schon lange einmal sagen wollte und es dürfen ruhig alle zuhören.

Ich weiß was Harry und du vorhattet und es ist euch nicht gelungen.

Dass du Claire erzählt hast, dass wir etwas am Laufen hätten, war eine faustdicke Lüge. Ich mache mir doch nicht die Hände an dir schmutzig, wer weiß was du mir für Krankheiten angedreht hättest!

Ich bitte dich, mich in Zukunft in Ruhe zu lassen und nicht wie eine läufige Hündin hinter mir herzulaufen!

Und übrigens, zwischen mir und Stevie läuft nichts, ich muss nur irgendwie den Schaden beheben, den du angerichtet hast!"

Alex hatte es so laut gesagt, dass es alle im Drugstore hören konnten. Einige lachten schadenfroh und waren begeistert wie zuerst Claire und danach Alex Sandra zur Rede gestellt hatten. Besonders die junge Frau dem Tresen schien vom eben Erlebten schwer beeindruckt zu sein.

Alex nickte den Andern freundlich zu und verließ ebenfalls den Laden.

Mit hochrotem Kopf stand Sandra da, dann straffte sie die Schultern und ging zur Kasse als sei nichts gewesen wäre.

„Bill ich nehme das Übliche, schreib es auf die Rechnung!" sagte sie zum Besitzer.

Dieser sah sie direkt an. „Nun Sandra. es ist noch einiges offen vom letzten Monat und ich denke du solltest erst einmal das begleichen. Ich würde es übrigens sehr Begrüßen, wenn du in Zukunft deine Einkäufe anderswo tätigen würdest Sandra," meinte Bill lächelnd.

Entgeistert sah Sandra ihn an „Was? Der nächsten Laden ist in Fischer, da kann ich ja gleich umziehen!" blaffte Sandra ihn an.

„Nun Sandra, das ist nicht mein Problem, aber das mit dem Umzug hört sich gut an.

Da du ja so gerne tratschst und es dir hier einige Damen gleich tun, denke ich, dass du es in Zukunft nicht mehr leicht haben wirst! Luftveränderungen sollen ja angeblich gut tun!" riet ihr Bill immer noch lächelnd.

Mit einer Handbewegung wischte Sandra wütend alle Produkte, die sich auf dem Tresen befanden herunter.

„Ich könnt mich alle mal kreuzweise!" schrie Sandra aufgebracht.

„Nein danke Sandra, auf das Vergnügen verzichte ich lieber!" meinet ein etwas ungepflegter junger Mann und grinste dreckig.

Die andern lachten und Sandra stürmte aus dem Laden, das laute Lachen, welches aus dem Drugstore kam, verfolgte sie bis zu ihrem Wagen!

Drinnen unterhielten sie die unfreiwilligen Zuschauer über das gerade erlebte Schauspiel. Niemand bemerkte, wie sich die junge Frau, die die ganze Zeit über die Situation mit wachsamen Augen mitverfolgt hatte, den Platz hinter dem Tresen aufgab, ihre Schütze ablegte und zu ihrem Wagen ging.

Kaum hatte sie darin Platz genommen griff sie zu ihrem Mobiltelefon „Hi, ich bins! An den Gerüchten ist nichts dran! Wir können unsern Plan weiter vorantreiben..." flüsterte sie verschwörerisch in den Hörer und fuhr davon.

Als Alex und die Anderen am gleichen Abend auf Wilgul Nicks Geburtstag feierten, war jedem Einzelnen von ihnen zu Ohren gekommen, was sich im Drugstore zugetragen hatte.

Zwar waren einige Fakten ziemlich verdreht worden, zum Beispiel erzählten sich die Leute Sandra hätte die schwangere Claire geschlagen und dass Alex sich danach Sandra vorgeköpft hatte. Sodass Bill daraufhin Sandra Ladenverbot erteilt hatte. Und natürlich wurde Claires flammende Rede bis ins kleinste Detail weitergegeben, sogar der Spruch von dem jungen Mann machte die Runde.

Nur dass Alex nie etwas mit Sandra hatte, das ging in dem ganzen Getratsche unter.

Alle amüsierten sich darüber, dass Sandra Kinsella es heute knüppeldick getroffen hatte.

Einzig Claire war nicht ganz in Feierlaune. Stevie und Alex so vertraut beieinander zu sehen, das machte ihr doch mehr zu schaffen als sie gedacht hätte! Doch wie gewohnt ließ sie sich nichts anmerken und tat so als freute sie sich für die Beiden.

**49. Kapitel**

**24. Dezember 1999 Drovers Run**

„Ich fasse es nicht! Claire ist so etwas von stur. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so lange aushält!" rief Stevie verzweifelt aus.

„Du kennst sie doch am Besten! Was hast du denn von ihr erwartet?" fragte Tess etwas belustigt.

„Na, dass sie nicht...nicht... so bockig ist! Gott ich schäkere, vor ihren Augen, monatelang mit ihrem Mann herum und sie tut so würde sie das überhaupt nichts angehenDabei...!" meinte Stevie immer noch aufgebracht.

„Stevie, du warst es doch immer, die sagte dass dein Plan Zeit brauche..." antwortete Tess.

„Ja schon, aber es sind mittlerweile vier Monate!!! Vier Monate! Vor zwei Monaten war die Sache mit Sandra und ehrlich, ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass Claire ein Licht aufgehen würde! Aber nein!!!

Gott, sie ist wirklich ein bockiger, sturer Muli, nein das ist eine Beleidigung für jeden Muli!" zeterte Stevie.

Tess konnte nicht anders und musste laut über Stevie lachen.

Es war tatsächlich so, dass Claire inzwischen ahnte, dass Sandra sie bezüglich Alex angelogen hatte, aber sie war zu stolz um ihren Fehler einzugestehen.

Und sie sah keinen Weg zurück! Sie war in der dreißigsten Woche, die man ihr deutlich ansah. Wie konnte sie Alex zurückgewinnen, wenn sie wie eine wandelnde Mülltonne aussah!

Dass sie Alex noch liebte stand außer Frage, doch Claire sah auch wie ausgeglichen und glücklich Alex nun mit Stevie war.

Währenddessen war es Alex Leid geworden, Claire davon zu überzeugen, dass sie ihm Unrecht getan hatte!

Wenn Claire ihn wirklich einmal geliebt hatte, dann hätte sie mit ihm darüber gesprochen. Spätestens nachdem die Sache mit Sandra gewesen war!

Alex war verletzt, dass Claire immer noch glaubte, dass er wirklich etwas mit dieser Frau gehabt hatte. Egal wie gut Sandra im Manipulieren der Leute war, dass Claire auf sie hereingefallen war gab ihm zu denken.

Alex war inzwischen nicht mehr davon überzeugt, dass Claire ihn nur aus Selbstschutz von sich gestoßen hatte, nein je länger dieses Theater andauerte umso überzeugter war er, dass Claire ihn wirklich nur benutzt hatte.

Er war lediglich Mittel zum Zeck gewesen, wie sie es ihm damals gesagt hatte. Nicht nur um Jacks letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen nein sie hatte ja auch nichts dagegen gehabt, das Geld von Harry, das er ihm zähneknirschend einige Wochen nach der Hochzeit überwiesen hatte, für ihren Horse Service zu verwenden.

Es waren zwei große Ställe hinzugebaut worden und sogar ein Pool für die Pferde war mit eingeplant worden. So konnten sie direkt nach dem Training die Pferde da hinführen und deren Muskulatur zu lockern und gleichzeitig stärken. Früher gingen sie dafür immer zu dem kleinen Teich. Doch Claire hatte darauf bestanden den Hauptanteil anzulegen so dass sie für schlechte Tage, genügend Reserven hätten.

So sehr ihn dieser Arbeit zufrieden stellte umso frustrierter war Alex das er bei Claire nicht weiter kam. Er war sich nicht mehr sicher was er überhaupt noch für Claire empfand. War es tatsächlich noch Liebe oder rannte er vielleicht einer romantischen Vorstellung hinterher, die es nie gegeben hatte oder war es einfach nur das nahe liegenste! Er wollte Claire, weil er nicht bekommen konnte!?

Nick hatte lange versucht Alex von diesen irrwitzigen Theorien abzubringen, aber je mehr er es versuchte umso verbohrter biss sich Alex daran fest!

In diesem Punkt war mit ihm nicht mehr zu reden und er tat es Claire gleich.

Er begann wieder sein altes Leben aufzunehmen und ging nun wieder öfters aus und zwar mit Stevie. Sie war die Einzige, die im Moment einigermaßen an Alex herankam und mit der er gelegentlich über seine Gefühle sprach.

Sie hatten aufgehört das verliebte Paar zu mimen und jedem Außerstehendem war klar, dass die Beiden nur Freunde waren!

Nur Claire nicht, sie konnte oder wollte die Wahrheit nicht erkennen.

Und noch etwas war eingetreten, womit niemand gerechnet hatte.

Stevie hatte sich verliebt. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben war da jemand, der sie so sah wie sie wirklich war!

Dave Brewer! Der Tierarzt war vor einigen Monaten hierher gezogen und hatte seinen jüngeren Bruder Patrick dabei.

Sofort war diese seltsame Bindung zwischen Dave und Stevie da! Anfangs wagte Dave nicht Stevie näher zu kommen, da er glaubte sie sei mit Alex verbandelt.

Doch je öfter er auf die Beiden traf umso klarer wurde ihm, dass die Zwei irgendwie eine Show abzogen.

Obwohl Dave neu in der Gegend war wusste er, dass Alex eigentlich mit Claire verheiratet war. Aber er begriff, dass etwas geschehen sein musste was die Beiden entzweit hatte.

Mit seiner direkten Art sagte er den beiden auf den Kopf zu das er ihr Spiel durchschaut hatte und sie ihm gegenüber aufhören konnten das verliebte Paar zu mimen.

Irgendwann erzählte ihm Stevie die ganze Geschichte. Ungläubig hatte Dave das ganze Drama mit angehört und konnte nicht glauben, dass erwachsene Menschen nicht in der Lage waren ihre Probleme offen und ehrlich anzugehen.

Er hatte zwar Verständnis dafür, dass alle die schwangere Claire schonen wollten aber er verstand nicht, dass sie Claire von Anfang an nicht mit eingeweiht hatten.

Seiner Meinung nach, hätten Claires Familie diese Scharade dann beenden sollen, nachdem Claire Alex rausgeschmissen hatte. Warum sie an so einem Riskanten und vor allem Hirnrissigen Plan festhielten, konnte er beim besten Willen nicht verstehen.

Ihm war klar das sie dachten Claire damit zuschützen aber soweit er Claire McLeod kennen gelernt hatte, war diese eine überaus starke Frau und hätte sich dementsprechend verhalten.

Trotzdem wollte Dave mit Stevie zusammen sein und so gingen sie meistens zu dritt aus. Dass auch Alex immer mit von der Partie war, störte ihn nicht besonders und die Beiden wurden sehr schnell dicke Freunde.

So wunderte sich Claire nicht als Alex sie fragte, ob es sie stören würde wenn er Dave und seinen Bruder Patrick zum Weihnachtsessen einladen würde.

Die Anzahl der Gäste war inzwischen dermaßen gewachsen, dass es auf zwei mehr nicht ankam.

Da waren Meg und Terry, Tess und Nick, Becky und Jake, die es endlich geschafft hatten zusammenzukommen und mittlerweile Hochzeitspläne schmiedeten.

Hinzu kam noch Kate Manfredi, die sich umentschieden hatte und nun lieber Agrarwissenschaften studieren wollte statt Tiermedizin.

Alle hatten dieses besonne und schüchterne Mädchen ins Herz geschlossen und immer wenn es ihr Studium zuließ, kam sie nach Drovers um zu arbeiten.

Dass sie sich dabei in Patrick Brewer, dem chaotischen Bruder von Dave, verliebt hatte war eine erfreuliche Nebensächlichkeit, denn der sympathische Lebenskünstler schien Kates Gefühle zu erwidern.

Und zwei andere Personen schienen voneinander angetan zu sein.

Jodi Fontaine und Rob Shelton.

Doch Jodi war in der Hinsicht wirklich eine McLeod und tat es ihren großen Schwestern nach, wenn es um Liebesdinge ging.

Zwar gefiel ihr Rob außergewöhnlich gut aber der Gute war so verschlossen, dass Jodi manchmal glaubte, dass Rob sie nicht mochte.

Der wiederum war sich nicht sicher ob er mit Jodi etwas anfangen sollte. Schließlich war sie Mitbesitzerin von Drovers Run und er war ein einfacher Arbeiter auf Killarney. In seinen Augen konnte das nicht gut gehen.

Er war so erzogen worden, dass der Mann das Geld verdiente und die Frau den Haushalt führte. Als er dies einmal im Beisein von Jodi erwähnte, flippte diese beinahe aus und beschimpfte ihn als Relikt, das ins vergangene Jahrhundert gehörte! Das war vor einigen Wochen gewesen und Jodi bestritt, je etwas für diesen bornierten, hinterwäldlerischen und überholten Macho empfunden zu haben.

Doch Claire kannte ihre kleine Schwester und sie ahnte das Jodi mehr für Rob empfand als diese sich eingestehen wollte.

Deshalb hatte Claire Rob angerufen und ihm zum Weihnachtessen eingeladen.

Natürlich fehlte auch Liz nicht beim McLeod'schen Weihnachtsdinner.

Wehmütig saß nun Claire am Kopfende des Tisches und sah Alex zu, wie dieser den Weihnachtsbraten tranchierte.

Zu ihrer Rechten saß Tess, gleich neben ihr hatte Nick Platz genommen, gefolgt von Rob.

Auf der anderen Seite saßen Meg, Terry und Jodi. Claire hatte darauf geachtet, dass Rob Jodi gegenüber saß, was ihrer kleinen Schwester überhaupt nicht passte.

Deshalb versuchte diese angespannt Kate in eine Unterhaltung zu verwickeln, die gleich neben ihr saß. Doch diese ließ sich durch nichts stören, da Patrick ihr Tischnachbar war, der neben Dave saß.

Stevie saß zwischen Dave und Alex, der am anderen Tischende Platz genommen hatte. Zu seiner Linken saßen Liz, Becky und Jake.

Der Platz zwischen Rob und Jake war frei geblieben, was auch von Tess so gewollt war.

Statt eines weiteren Gedecks standen da drei große und eine kleine Kerze.

Nachdem alle sich hingesetzt hatten, stand Tess auf und ging zu dem besagten Platz. Niemand wusste was Tess damit bezweckte und deshalb sahen sie gespannt zu ihr.

Mit einer anmutigen Bewegung zündete sie die kleinste Kerze an.

„Für Adam, dessen Reise geendet hatte bevor sie beginnen durfte."

Dann entzündete sie die erste der drei großen Kerzen.

„Für Prudence, die ihrer Reise zu früh beenden musste und so nicht bei ihrer

geliebten Tochter bleiben konnte."

Tess zündete die zweite große Kerze an.

„Für Mom, die auf ihrer Reise etliche Hürden nehmen musste, aber ihr kurzes Leben in vollen Zügen genossen hat!"

Und dann zündete Tess die letzte Kerze an.

„Für dich Dad!

Du hast dich für den härtesten Weg entschieden.

Du hast zwei Frauen verloren, ein Kind beerdigt, und drei Töchter gehabt, die nicht immer deine Wegbegleiter auf deiner Reise durchs Leben waren.

Doch am Schluss hat dich das Schicksal mit Glück, Liebe, Verständnis, Weisheit, und Zufriedenheit belohnt."

Sie sah die vier Kerzen an, die leicht flackerten.

„Ihr fehlt uns und wir tragen euch in unseren Herzen. Danke, dass es euch gab. Wir lieben euch alle." Tess endete und ging an ihren Platz zurück. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie alle anstarrten. Bevor Tess irgendwie darauf reagieren konnte, zerriss ein herzzerreißendes Schluchzen die Stille.

Zuerst dachten alle, dass es Tess oder Liz seien, die waren ja dafür bekannt nahe am Wasser gebaut zu sein. Ein prüfender Blick zu Kate und Jodi schlossen auch sie als Täterinnen aus.

„Gott, ich hasse das!!!"

Geschockt sahen nun alle zu Claire, die mit zittriger Unterlippe da saß und krampfhaft versuchte stark zu sein.

Alarmiert schoss Alex in die Höhe und rannte zu ihr. Er kniete sich neben sie und versuchte sie zum Sprechen zu bewegen.

„Hey was ist denn los? Hast du Schmerzen?" fragte Alex sanft.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Claire ihn an, dann rollten ihr bereits dicke Tränen über die Wangen.

„Claire was ist denn mit dir?" schrie nun Tess bestürzt.

Claire sprang auf „HORMONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" rief sie wütend.

„Tess, das war so... so ...ich danke dir, dass du an so etwas wundervolles gedacht hast." sagte Claire in einem deutlich weinerlichem Ton.

Verwundert richtete sich Alex auf.

„Aber dir gehts gut, ja?" hakte er nach.

„Nein, geht es nicht! Verdammt, ich bin schwanger!

Ich habe meine Zehen seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen und wenn meine Füße nicht so geschwollen wären, wüsste ich nicht einmal dass ich noch welche hätte!

Aus mir entweicht andauernd Luft, die ich nicht kontrollieren kann und dann flenne ich wegen jedem Scheiß los.

Nein Alex, mir geht es nicht gut und daran bist nur du Schuld! Du und deines Gleichen!" fuhr sie Alex an, der erschrocken einen Schritt zurück machte.

Claire sah alle Männer im Raum böse an. „Ihr... Zehn Minuten Spaß und wir Frauen müssen es ausbaden!!!!" wetterte sie giftig in deren Richtung.

Betreten sahen sich die Männer an.

Dave ergriff als Erster das Wort. Mit einem direkten Blick sah er Alex an.

„Zehn Minuten????? Mensch Junge, wusstest du das Schweine stundenlang einen Orgasmus haben können? Ich rate dir gelegentlich bei denen vorbeizuschauen. Ich denke, da könntest du noch einiges lernen!" sagte Dave sachlich und Alex fiel die Kinnlade hinunter.

„Was?" murmelten die Frauen am Tisch überrascht und sahen Dave an als stünde er unter Drogen.

Einzig Claire fand es wirklich witzig und begann zuerst leise zu kichern, was aber schnell zu einem ausgewachsenen Lachanfall anschwoll.

Zuerst blickten die anderen Claire an und erwarteten das ihr Lachen wieder in Weinen umschlug, aber als das nicht der Fall war, lachten sie allmählich mit ihr mit.

Nachdem sich alle beruhigt hatten, widmeten sie sich dem Essen, das Meg vorbereitet hatte.

Die Unterhaltung am Tisch verlief sehr lebhaft und die Anspannung der Einzelnen löste sich wieder. Claire sah immer wieder zu den vier Kerzen und als Tess einmal ihren Blick auffing, lächelte sie schüchtern.

„Das war wirklich eine sehr gute Idee Tess! Danke!

Ich hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass es für dich das zweite Weihnachtsfest ohne deine Mom ist!" gab Claire leise zu.

Tess langte zu ihrer Hand und drückte diese sanft. „Sieh dir dafür an, mit wie vielen Leuten wir heute feiern! Du glaubst gar nicht wie froh ich bin, dass ich Moms letzten Ratschlag befolgt habe!" dann legte sie eine Hand auf Claires Bauch „Und du hast den von Dad erfüllt! Der Rest renkt sich dann von selbst wieder ein." murmelte sie andächtig.

Claire legte ihre Hand über die von Tess und lächelte milde.

„Ich freue mich wenn dieser Strampler endlich heraus kommt. Ich schwöre dir sie liegt nachts immer mit voller Absicht auf meiner Blase. Hast du die Laufspur, die von meinem Zimmer ins Bad führt noch nicht gesehen?" spottete Claire.

„Dann wird es sicher ein Mädchen!" meinte Rob und alle sahen den sonst so stillen jungen Mann an.

Seine Wangen färbten sich rot als er bemerkte, dass er das eben laut gesagt hatte.

Claire blickte amüsiert zu ihm und Jodi sah ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen drohend an „Und wie kommst du zu dieser Annahme?" fragte Jodi scharf.

Rob rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her „ Nun... als meine Mutter damals mit meiner Schwester schwanger war erging es ihr auch immer so und bei meinem Bruder hatte sie nicht diese Probleme. Und nun ja, es ist ja allgemein bekannt, dass die Frauen..." er brach ab, da Nick ihm unter dem Tisch einen warnenden Tritt verpasst hatte.

„Das Frauen was... sprich nur weiter Rob!" forderte Claire ihn amüsiert auf.

Rob fühlte sich ziemlich unbehaglich und er sah wie die Männer am Tisch kaum merklich mit dem Kopf schüttelten.

„Nun... ich ..." stotterte er verlegen.

„Komm Rob, spuck es aus. Ich bin ja gespannt was für eine Theorie dein Machogehirn sich da zusammengeschustert hat!" forderte ihn Jodi auf.

„Na ja. Ihr müsst eben öfters als wir!" murmelte er und wünschte sich meilenweit weg zu sein.

„Pfff"

„So ein Idiot!"

„Und da warnt man ihn auch noch!" konnte man von den verschiedenen Männern am Tisch leise hören.

Claire musste bei Robs Antwort grinsen und sogar Tess konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nur schwer verkneifen.

Eigentlich amüsierten sich alle über Robs Antwort, nur Jodi nicht.

Wütend funkelte sie ihn an „Das war ja klar, dass von so einem wie dir eine so bescheuerte Antwort kommt!"

„Ach komm schon Jodi, irgendwo hat er ja Recht!" versuchte Claire sie wieder zu beruhigen.

„Was??? Du gibst ihm auch noch Recht?" wunderte sich Jodi.

„Ich wollte niemanden damit beleidigen!" versuchte Rob die Situation zu retten.

„Ich an deiner Stelle wäre nun ganz still, Kleiner!" raunte ihm Nick hinter der Serviette zu.

„Na hört mal, dieser Typ da behauptet dass Frauen eine schwache Blase haben und hinter den Herd gehören!

Hallo??? Schon mal den Kalender gecheckt? In wenigen Tagen fängt ein neues Jahrtausend an, du Hirni! Da ist deine Fünfzigerjahre Mentalität nicht mehr gefragt." blaffte Jodi ihn an.

„Ich hab ja nicht gesagt, dass DU hinter den Herd gehörst, das meinte ich damals generell!" verteidigte sich Rob.

„Nun ich würde gerne Jodi öfters hinter dem Herd sehen!" mischte sich nun auch Meg ein. Sie wollte die Lage etwas aufheitern bevor Jodi komplett ausflippte.

"Ha ha Mom, sehr witzig! Gib dem Neandertaler da noch Recht!" meinte Jodi beleidigt.

"Ich hab einmal Alex vorgeschlagen das Leben der Neandertaler zu studieren!" warf Nick erheitert ein und hoffte damit einen Themawechsel zu bezwecken.

Alle sahen nun verwirrt zu ihm hin.

"Ja? Und wie genau passt das in diese Diskussion?" wollte Jodi genervt wissen.

"Um genau zu sein schlug ich ihm vor das Leben der Neandertaler zu erforschen und warum diese ausgestorben waren." meinte Nick ruhig und ignorierte Jodis Einwand.

„Das kann ich dir sagen, weil die Frauen es satt hatten den Männern alles hinterher zu tragen!" wetterte Jodi weiter und Nick rollte verzweifelt mit den Augen.

„Mich würde eher interessieren was Alex deinem Vorschlag geantwortet hat!" wollte Dave belustigt wissen.

„Oh nichts Richtiges. Ich hielt mich eher dazu prädestiniert Vorlesungen zu halten als zu studieren aber anscheinend war das nicht erwünscht!" antwortete Alex heiter.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen! Alex was wolltest du den lehren? Verführung für Fortgeschrittene oder Die Erkundung des weiblichen Wesens? Etwas anderes könnte ich mir bei dir nicht vorstellen!" brachte Claire mühsam grinsend hervor.

Nick lachte ebenfalls auf. „Touché Alex, da kennt dich jemand wohl wirklich gut. Etwas in der Art hatte er vorgehabt, Claire." beantwortet er ihre Frage.

Claires Grinsen wuchs und Alex sah sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an.

„Ja das tut sie und ich wüsste niemanden, der diesen Platz einnehmen könnte!" sagte Alex und die Art in der er das sagte, jagte Claire einen heißen Schauer über den Rücken.

Alex begann schelmisch zu lächeln und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit fühlte sich Claire in Alex Gegenwart wohl, mehr als wohl sogar!

**50.Kapitel**

**Silvester 1999, Drovers Run**

"55...56...57..58..59...Happy New Year!!!

Auf Drovers fielen sich alle in die Arme und küssten sich überschwänglich.

Einzig Alex und Claire standen etwas unsicher nebeneinander und wussten nicht so recht wie sie auf diese einheitliche „Ach lasst uns glücklich sein und schön das der Millenium-Bug nicht eingetroffen ist" Feierlaune reagieren sollten.

Seit dem Weihnachtsabend hatte sich einiges zwischen ihnen verändert.

Beide waren sich wieder etwas näher gekommen, doch sie waren sehr vorsichtig im Umgang miteinander.

Alex spürte wie Claire sich ihm gegenüber wieder öffnete und wollte ihr Zeit lassen, sich und ihren Gefühlen wieder zu vertrauen.

Claire haderte sehr mit sich selbst, ihr fehlte Alex ungemein und zu gerne wäre sie auf ihn zugegangen.

Inzwischen hatte auch sie mitbekommen, dass sich zwischen Stevie und Dave etwas angebahnt hatte.

Am Weihnachtsabend hatte sie ein paar seltsame Signale zwischen den Beiden aufgeschnappt.

Wie es inzwischen bei ihnen Tradition war, öffneten sie am heiligen Abend jeweils nur ein Päckchen und Claire hatte etwas verwirrt dabei zugesehen wie Dave Stevie einen Goldanhänger in Form eines Cowboyhuts geschenkt hatte.

Und nachdem sie die Beiden wenig später heftig knutschend hinter dem Hühnerstall erwischt hatte, gab Stevie notgedrungen zu, dass Dave und sie schon eine Weile zusammen waren und nur aus Rücksicht auf sie nichts gesagt hatten.

Claire war zu sehr überrascht gewesen um in dem Moment an Stevies und Alex vermeintliche Beziehung zu denken.

Erst am nächsten Morgen machte sie sich darüber Gedanken und diesmal war es Jodi, die Claire endlich die Hintergründe erklärte.

Die Achtzehnjährige hatte ihre liebe Not Claire wieder zu besänftigen, denn ihre große Schwester war fast ausgeflippt als sie erfahren hatte, was Harry für einen hinterhältigen und niederträchtigen Plan geschmiedet hatte.

Doch am meisten war Claire über das mangelnde Vertrauen ihrer Familie enttäuscht gewesen.

Jodi musste mit Engelszungen auf Claire einreden um ihr begreiflich zu machen, dass sie nicht aus Vertrauensmangel sondern aus Beschützerinstinkt gehandelt hatten.

Claire hatte sich in den nächsten zwei Tagen völlig zurückgezogen und war schmollend in ihrem Zimmer geblieben.

Da hatte sie genügend Zeit gehabt über Jodis Worte nachzudenken und irgendwie konnte sie deren Beweggründe verstehen.

Teilweise zumindest, dass Alex und Stevie das verliebte Paar gemimt hatten, konnte Claire nicht so ganz nachvollziehen.

Aber damit wollte sich Claire nicht belasten, das was für sie zählte war, dass Alex nie etwas mit Sandra gehabt hatte.

Die Gewissheit zuhaben, dass ihre Vermutung sich nun doch bestätigt hatte und sie Alex wirklich Unrecht getan hatte, schmerzte Claire ungemein.  
Sie dachte daran wie oft sie ihn beschimpft, grob behandelt und mit Nichtachten gestraft hatte und nun war sie es die den Fehler begangen hatte.

Sie hatte Sandras Worten geglaubt und war jedem klärenden Gespräch mit Alex aus dem Weg gegangen.

Trotz allem war Alex bei ihr geblieben und hatte immer Verständnis für sie gehabt.

In den letzten Tagen war sie deshalb wieder auf ihn zugegangen und hatte die alte Gewohnheit, sich gegenseitig aufzuziehen, wieder aufgenommen.

Alex war froh, dass Claire den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte und doch vermieden Beide über ihre Gefühle zu sprechen.

Er begnügte sich damit, dass er wieder mehr Anteil in Claires Leben hatte und sich ihre Beziehung nicht nur auf die Arbeit und das Baby beschränkte.

Und nun stand Claire wie der größte Vollidiot vor dem Mann, den sie insgeheim liebte und wusste nicht wie sie ihm zum neuen Jahr alles Gute wünschen sollte.

Betreten starrten beide Löcher in die Luft, während die Anderen ausgelassen das neue Jahr feierten und das allen Unkenrufen zum Trotz die Welt nicht untergegangen war.

Claire kam sich schon dumm genug vor und diese peinliche Situation wurde immer unerträglicher.

Auf einmal kam ihr innerer kleiner Teufel zum Vorschein. Sie ging auf Alex zu, packte ihn am Kragen und küsste ihn.

Überrascht, das sie so mutig war genoss Claire endlich Alex so nah zu sein.

Der wiederum war von ihrem "Angriff" völlig überrumpelt, doch als er spürte wie Claire sich wieder von ihm lösen wollte, umarmte er sie und vertiefte den Kuss.

Ein zufriedenes Grinsen brachte die Beiden wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

Alex beendete nur widerwillig den Kuss und sie lösten sich voneinander. Keiner der beiden wagte den Anderen direkt an zusehen.

"Gott, ihr seid ja schlimmer als zwei picklige, dreizehnjährige Teenager, die zum ersten Mal auf einer Schmuseparty teilnehmen!" stöhnte Jodi entnervt und warf dabei die Hände in die Luft.

"Mensch Alex, steh nicht wie ein Ölgötze da!" forderte sie ihren Schwager auf.

Als Beide sich immer noch nicht rührten, ging sie auf sie zu.

"Ok, dann auf die harte Tour!

Claire, darf ich dir Alex vorstellen, der Kerl der seit Monaten keine einzige Frau mehr angerührt hat, weil er nur noch dich in seinem unterentwickelten Männergehirn hat!

Alex, das hier ist Claire, das bornierteste, unabhängigste und rechthaberischste Frauenzimmer, das auf Erden herum läuft und sich dabei vor Sehnsucht nach dir verzehrt!" sagte Jodi. "So und jetzt tut das, was jeder normale Mensch in so einer Situation macht. Es ist ja kaum auszuhalten mit dieser sexuellgeladenen Spannung zwischen euch!

Und Gnade euch Gott, wenn ich auch dabei Hilfestellung leisten muss! Auch meine schwesterliche Liebe hat ihre Grenzen!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich zu den Anderen um, die sie völlig verdattert anstarrten.

"So und nun alle raus hier! Ich glaub ja nicht, dass wir scharf darauf sind die Beiden in Aktion zu sehen.

Husch... macht dass ihr hier raus kommt!" kommandierte Jodi bestimmt und zu Alex und Claires Überraschung parierten alle augenblicklich.

Meg und Terry machten sich schleunigst auf den Weg und verzogen sich ins Cottage.

Nick zog die neugierige Tess fast gewaltsam aus dem Wohnzimmer und als das nicht schnell genug ging, hob er sie einfach hoch, warf sie über seine Schulter und brachte sie zu seinem Wagen um die restliche Nacht auf Wilgul zu verbringen.

Becky hatte sich bereits mit Jake verdünnisiert als Claire sich Alex geschnappt hatte, da sie geahnte hatte worauf das Ganze hinauslief.

Stevie hingegen musste Dave regelrecht von diesem Szenario wegzerren. "Nun komm schon, ich denke du musst mir heute Nacht Asyl gewähren!" flüsterte sie ihm verheißungsvoll zu.

Daves Augen leuchteten auf und auf einmal konnte er nicht schnell genug nach Hause kommen.

Patrick und Kate folgten den Beiden und als ihnen klar wurde, dass heute die Nacht der Nächte zwischen Stevie und Dave wäre und die Zwei endlich ihre Beziehung eine Stufe weiter bringen wollten, bleiben sie ratlos stehen.

Bis Kate sich ein Herz fasste und Patrick mit in ihre Unterkunft zog. Nicht um gemeinsam die Nach zu verbringen, wie es jedes normale Pärchen in ihrem Alter vermutlich getan hätten.

Nein, dafür war Kate zu italienisch erzogen worden, aber um Dave und Stevie die nötige Privatsphäre zu lassen. Außerdem konnten sich Kate und Patrick auf diese Weise noch besser kennen lernen.

Einzig Jodi war nun noch im Wohnzimmer übrig geblieben, das inzwischen wie leergefegt wirkte.

Alex hatte das Ganze wortlos verfolgt und nun stemmte er erwartungsvoll seine Hände in die Hüfte und starrte auf Jodis Rücken.

Claire starrte ebenfalls auf diesen und fragte sich, seit wann ihre Schwester so einen Genaralston beherrschte.

Als hätte Jodi die bohrenden Blicke gespürt, drehte sie sich um und sah nun in die spöttisch lächelnden Gesichter von Alex und Claire.

Auf einmal wurde Jodi bewusst, was sie eben zu den Beiden gesagt hatte und wurde feuerrot.

"Ähm.." brabbelte sie.

"Ja Jodi?" fragte Claire zuckersüß.

"Ich...ähm... nun... ich ... sollte... ja was wollte ich eigentlich?" stotterte Jodi.

"Vielleicht gehen?" half Alex ihr auf die Sprünge.

"Wie?" fragte Jodi und starrte Alex an, als hätte er chinesisch gesprochen.

"Oder willst du deine schwesterlichen Grenzen austesten?" meinte nun Claire und hatte wirklich Mühe dabei Ernst zu bleiben.

Jodis Augen weiteten sich und Claire befürchtete bereits, dass diese aus ihrem abgestammten Platz heraus fallen könnten, wenn sie sich nicht wieder einrenkten.

Auf einmal kam Bewegung in Jodi und sie rannte aus dem Zimmer.

Draußen angekommen atmete sie tief durch.

"Denkst du eigentlich manchmal nach bevor du sprichst?" fragte eine Stimme aus dem Dunkeln.

"Was?" fragte Jodi und versuchte zu erkennen wer da mit ihr sprach.

"Ich habe mich nur gefragt ob du dein Gehirn auch gelegentlich verwendest um nachzudenken, oder spulst du irgendwelche Sprüche herunter?" Mit einem Schritt trat Rob ans Licht und sah Jodi schadenfreudig an.

"Mir wirfst du andauernd vor, ich sei ein zurückgebliebener Macho, doch eigentlich bist du viel schlimmer als ich.

Du erfüllst jedes erdenkliche Klischee das Mann von einer Emanze hat." sagte er grinsend.

"Spinnst du? Ich und eine Emanze? Warum? Weil ich den beiden Sturköpfen auf die Sprünge geholfen habe?

Ich bitte dich, das war die nackte Verzweiflung und hatte nichts mit Emanzipation zu tun, du Neandertaler!" gab Jodi wütend zurück.

Rob kam näher und blieb nur ein paar Zentimeter vor ihr stehen.

"Ich bin KEIN Neandertaler, Jodi! Ich bin nur mit einer gewissen Lebensweise aufgewachsen und ich schäme mich nicht dafür!

Meine Mutter hat für die Familie gelebt. Niemand hat sie dazu gezwungen, es war ihre Entscheidung! Trotzdem hat sie mich gelehrt zu kochen, zu waschen, zu bügeln und wie man einen ordentlichen Haushalt führt.

Sie war der Meinung, dass ich wissen müsste was sie als Hausfrau alles mache, damit ich die Arbeit jeder Frau, die dies tut, würdigen und respektieren konnte.

Von ihr habe ich meine Ansichten und da meine Eltern letztes Jahr tödlich verunglückt sind, ehre ich meine Mutter in dem ich sie öfters zitiere.

Bin ich deshalb ein Macho? Na dann muss meine Mom ein noch größerer Macho als ich gewesen sein, denn mein Dad fraß meiner Mutter aus der Hand und die Beiden liebten sich abgöttisch." erklärte er ihr zynisch.

"Das wusste ich nicht, es tut mir unendlich Leid für dich!" brachte Jodi bestürzt heraus.

"Muss es nicht, denn sie sind nun für die Ewigkeit zusammen und glücklich. Zudem spreche ich nicht gerne darüber, du konntest es ja nicht wissen. Trotzdem hast du mich vorschnell verurteilt, ohne dich zu fragen woher meine Ansichten kommen." lenkte er ein.

"Aber dadurch werden deine frauenfeindliche Sprüche nicht besser!" gab Jodi nun wieder bissig zurück.

"Wenn du mich immer noch für einen Chauvinistenarsch hältst... nun dann kann ich ja endlich das tun, was ich schon seit unserer ersten Begegnung machen wollte!" Er hatte sehr leise gesprochen und seine Nähe verunsicherte Jodi zunehmend.

Sie war deshalb überrascht auf einmal seine Hände, die sie an ihn drückten, an ihrem Po zu spüren und bevor sie überhaupt reagieren konnte, küsste Rob sie stürmisch.

So leidenschaftlich der Kuss begonnen hatte, umso sanfter und neckender wurde er.

Jodi schien es als würde die Zeit stillstehen und als Rob sie freigab, seufzte sie enttäuscht.

Mit entzückten Augen sah sie ihn an. "Wie war das? Du kannst kochen und waschen?" Rob nickte lächelnd.

"Gut, ich mag die Hausarbeit nicht besonders!" meinte Jodi grinsend und legte ihre Arme um Robs Nacken.

"Du bist mir vielleicht ein kleiner Macho." spöttelte Rob und Jodi verschloss ihm mit einem Kuss seinen vorwitzigen Mund.

Drinnen im Haus sah Claire unter gesenktem Blick Alex an.

Er spürte ihren Blick und legte ihr sanft einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie ihn anzusehen.

"Du hast mich geküsst!" stellte er trocken fest.

"Ich hab dir lediglich einen Schmatzer gegeben, du warst es, der mehr daraus gemacht hat!" verteidigte sich Claire.

"Aber du hast angefangen!" meinte Alex belustigt.

"Ja und du hast ihn beendet!" gab Claire schnippisch zurück.

"Wollen wir uns wirklich darüber streiten, Claire?" fragte Alex.

Claire setze sich etwas mühsam hin.

"Nein, ich... mir fehlt einfach die Kraft dazu." lenkte sie matt lächelnd ein.

Alex setzte sich neben sie. "Gut, ich will nämlich nicht das neue Jahr so beginnen wie es geendet hat." gab Alex zu.

Sie saßen eine Zeitlang einfach nur da, bis Claire sich etwas im Sofa aufrichtete und das Gesicht verzog.

Alex bemerkte, dass Claire nicht besonders bequem saß und reichte ihr zwei Kissen hinüber. Zudem machte er ihr mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue klar, dass sie sich hinlegen sollte.

Ohne zu Murren folgte Claire seiner Aufforderung, was Alex Vermutung bestätigte, dass sie wieder einmal schwere Beine hatte und ihr die Füße schmerzten.

Nachdem sie die Kissen richtig hinter ihrem Rücken platziert hatte, schwang sie die Beine aufs Sofa und direkt auf Alex Schoß.

Erwartungsvoll wackelte sie dabei mit den Zehen.

"Hey so war das nicht gedacht!" protestierte Alex.

"Was? Sag bloß das war kein Angebot?

Oh und ich hab mich so darauf gefreut, immerhin ist es dein Kind, das mir so zu schaffen macht." entgegnete Claire spitzbübisch.

"Ha! Ich habe mich bereits gefragt wann der Spruch kommt!

Wenn unser Kind etwas Gutes tut, ist es deins, verbockt es etwas, ist es meins, nicht wahr?" fragte Alex belustigt und fing tatsächlich damit an, Claires Füße zu massieren.

"Genau!" schnurrte Claire und genoss die wohltuende Massage.

Sie schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf etwas nach hinten.

Alex beobachtete sie und sah, wie sie sich entspannte.

Er war überrascht, dass Claire ihn tatsächlich "ran" ließ.

Normalerweise war es Megs Part, Claire die Beine und Füße zu massieren.

Alex war glücklich ihr damit helfen zu können. Er _schmunzelte Kaum zu glauben, dass ich mich damit begnüge Claire nur die Füße zu streicheln! _ dachte Alex amüsiert. Während er das gedacht hatte, war seine Massage sanfter und zärtlicher geworden.

Als er es bemerkte war er erstaunt, dass Claire nicht dagegen protestiert hatte. Dass sie ihn vorhin geküsst hatte, musste ja nichts bedeuten.

Der Kuss! Gott, er hatte es vermisst ihr so nahe zu sein und trotz Claires Schwangerschaft war er immer noch von ihr angezogen.

"Claire, warum hast du mich geküsst?" wollte er unvermittelt wissen.

Claire hielt die Augen geschlossen und die Frage hallte durch ihren Kopf.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah Alex an. „Weil ich es wollte?" meinte sie unsicher.

„Und warum war dir danach?" hakte Alex nach.

„Weil... nun weil es alle getan haben ...und...ich... du weißt ja selber..." stammelte Claire.

„Nein weiß ich nicht Claire, rede mit mir!" forderte er sie auf.

Claire wollte sich aufrichten, doch Alex hielt sie in ihrer jetztigen Position gefangen.

„Claire lauf nicht wieder weg! Sprich mit mir!" wiederholte er seine Bitte.

Unschlüssig sah Claire ihn an.

Sie hätte nun die Chance alles wieder geradezubiegen! Zumindest für sich und ihre Gefühle, doch sie wusste nicht wie Alex Gefühle für sie waren!

In ihrem Innersten tobte ein unerbittlicher Kampf, ihr Verstand riet ihr den Mund zu halten, während ihre Gefühle sie zu Alex trieben.

„Weil ich es vermisst hatte, ich hab dich vermisst!" gestand Claire leise. Ihre Gefühle hatten gesiegt und nun kam sich Claire ziemlich nackt vor.

Alex beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und sah ihr dabei tief in ihre blauen Augen.

„Nicht so sehr wie ich dich vermisst habe, Claire!" sagte er leise und bevor Claire etwas darauf erwidern konnte, verschloss er ihr den Mund und küsste sie sanft und zärtlich, doch vor allem lange, sehr, sehr lange!

**51. Kapitel**

**Januar 2000, Wilgul**

Tess saß nachdenklich auf der Veranda in Wilgul und dachte über die vergangenen Monate nach. So vieles war seit dem Tod ihres Vaters geschehen und es schien so als würde endlich Frieden in ihrer aller Leben einkehren.

Becky hatte zu aller Überraschung vor einigen Tagen heimlich geheiratet und als sie es ihnen allen verkündet hatte, beichtete sie, dass sie mit Jake wegziehen wollte.

So sehr sich die McLeod Frauen für Becky freuten, umso schmerzhafter war es sich von ihr zu trennen.

Nicht nur, dass sie eine hervorragende Vorarbeiterin war, nein Becky war ein Teil der Patchwork Drovers Familie geworden.

Dass sie nun Hunderte von Meilen wegzog, schmerzte vor allem Jodi, die in Becky eine wirklich gute Freundin gefunden hatte.

Natürlich war da noch Kate, aber sie war ja nicht jeden Tag auf der Farm und inzwischen galten ihre Besuche hier eher Patrick als Jodi.

Doch auch Jodi hatte nun ihren Traumprinzen gefunden. Rob und sie waren seit jenem Silvesterabend unzertrennlich und Tess wunderte sich, wie schnell die Beiden zueinander gefunden hatten.

Nachdem Jodi lange mit Claire gesprochen hatte und sie auf den Platzmangel auf Drovers aufmerksam gemacht hatte, war Claire bewusst geworden, dass sich einiges ändern musste.

Drovers stand auf so gutem finanziellen Fundament, dass Claire mutig genug war Drovers zu expandieren.

Mit Alex zusammen hatte sie einige Pläne erarbeitet, die sie gestern Nachmittag präsentiert hatten.

Sie hatten beschlossen die Arbeiterunterkünfte niederzureißen und durch neuere und modernere ersetzten zu lassen.

Die Pläne sahen für jeden Arbeiter ein kleines Häuschen vor, dass jeweils ein Wohn-Esszimmer, eine kleine Küche, ein Badezimmer und ein Schlafzimmer beinhaltete. Vier solcher Wohneinheiten sollten entstehen.

Zudem hatten sie beschlossen ein weiteres Cottage zu errichten, in das Jodi einziehen sollte. Den die war der eigentliche Grund gewesen Claire zu nötigen Veränderungen animiert hatte. Jodi hatte sich lautstark über die mangelnde Privatsphäre auf Drovers beschwert. Da Claire im Haupthaus wohnten und Tess noch regelmässig in ihrem altem Zimmer übernachtete, Stevie und Alex mit ihr die Arbeiterunterkünften teilten, ihre Mom mit Terry im Cottage lebte, bliebe kein Platz für sie und ihre Aktivitäten.

Claire hatte ihr daraufhin vorgeschlagen ins Haupthaus einzuziehen, doch Jodi hatte ihr augenzwinkernd zu verstehen gegeben, dass sich an Alex Wohnsituation ja sicher bald etwas ändern würde.

Denn es war tatsächlich so, dass Alex immer noch in den Unterkünften wohnte und nicht zurück ins Haus gezogen war. Die Dinge zwischen ihm und Claire liefen gut, doch nicht so gut dass es einen solchen Schritt rechtfertigen würde.

Dazu kam, dass Dave aus seiner Wohnung geflogen war und bei Stevie eingezogen war, natürlich nur provisorisch, aber das hieß, dass auch Patrick mit eingezogen war. Dave fühlte sich noch für seinen kleinen Bruder verantwortlich und wollte ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen, da dieser ein seltenes Talent hatte und von einer Katastrophe in die nächste geriet

Das wiederum war der Grund gewesen aus den Arbeiterunterkünften nicht Zimmer sondern Häuser zu machen.

So hatte jeder sein eigenes Reich, in dem er ungestört das machen konnte wonach ihm war. Natürlich dauerte es einige Zeit bis alles soweit war, aber heute hatte man bereits mit dem Aufbau des zweiten Cottages begonnen.

Alle schienen zufrieden mit dieser Lösung zu sein, einzig Tess war etwas unwohl bei dem Gedanken.

Nachdenklich betrachtete sie den Diamantring an ihrem Finger.

Ein glückliches Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem nachdenklichen Gesicht breit.

Gestern Abend hatte Nick sie entführt und mit verbundenen Augen nach Wilgul gebracht.

Das ganze Haus schimmerte in einem zarten Kerzenlicht und der sonst so nüchterne Esszimmertisch war unter einem roten Tischtuch verschwunden, auf dem nun zwei lange weiße Kerzen brannten und wunderschön gedeckt war. Verwundert hatte Tess Nick angesehen, doch der hatte nur mit dem Kopf geschüttelt und sie galant zum Tisch geführt.

Das anschliessende Essen wurde zu einem einmaligem Erlebnis in Tess Leben und gleichzeitig ein ihrer erotischsten Erinnerungen.

Nick hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen sie zu füttern und vor jedem Gabelbiss, den er ihr gab, küsste er sie. Mal am Nacken, dann am Hals, und natürlich immer wieder auf den Mund und je länger das Essen dauerte, desto hungriger wurde Tess.

Nicht nach dem Essen, nein sie wollte Nick. Ihre Küsse wurden immer fordernder, doch Nick ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und fütterte Tess weiter bis sie endlich beim Dessert angekommen waren.

Nick schob ihr vorsichtig einen gehäuften Löffel Mouse au Chocolat in den Mund als Tess spürte, dass sich etwas Hartes darin befand.

Erstaunt hielt sie inne und Nick lächelte sie zufrieden an.

Überrascht nahm Tess den Gegenstand aus ihrem Mund und sie blickte auf einen Ring, der mit einem Diamanten versehen war.

Ungläubig sah sie Nick an, der sich inzwischen vor ihr hingekniet hatte.

„Tess, du bist die Frau meines Lebens und ich will keinen Tag ohne dich mehr sein! Du bist mein Leben und gibst mir das Gefühl der Vollkommenheit.

Theresa Charlotte Silverman McLeod würdest du einen weiteren Namen in deine Sammlung aufnehmen und mich heiraten?" hatte Nick sie schelmisch gefragt und statt ihm mit Worten zu antworten, hatte Tess ihn geküsst und ins Schlafzimmer gezogen.

Erst viel später hatte Tess zufrieden und glücklich „JA" gehaucht, was Nick als Aufforderung gesehen hatte zum ersten Mal mit seiner Verlobten zu schlafen.

Tess war so glücklich wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Trotz ihrer Ängste hatte sie ihren Traumprinzen gefunden, der sich tapfer daran gemacht hatte ihr Herz von all den Zweifeln, Schrecken und Misstrauen zu befreien, die sie vor einer festen Beziehung gehabt hatte.

Nun blieb ihr nur noch eins. Sie musste Claire und Jodi sagen, dass sie Drovers verließ und mit Nick auf Wilgul leben würde.

Tess beobachtete den Sonnenaufgang und erinnerte sich an den ersten, den sie mit Claire zusammen auf Drovers erlebt hatte.

Es war fast wie ein Omen! dachte Tess, Ein Neuanfang, der den letzten Tag vergessen ließ um freudig den neuen in Empfang zu nehmen, mit dem Versprechen, dass morgen ein noch schönerer und besserer auf sie warten würde. sinnierte Tess (weiter).

Dann stand sie auf und machte sich für den Tag bereit.

Tess fuhr auf den Wagenparkplatz als sie Claire auf der Veranda sitzen sah, die von Weitem die Arbeiten am Cottage beobachtete.

Mit einem riesigen Grinsen ging Tess auf sie zu.

Claire hatte sie erblickt und ihr fiel sofort das ungewöhnliche Strahlen ihrer Schwester auf.

„Jodi komm mal her, ich denke Tess hat uns etwas zu sagen!" rief sie sanft ins Haus, wo sich ihre andere Schwester befand und frühstückte.

Mit einem Brötchen in der Hand trat diese neugierig aus dem Haus als Tess die letzte Stufe hinaufstieg.

„Guten Morgen allerseits!" begrüßte Tess die Beiden.

Claire sah sie schief an. „Guten Morgen, Tess!" sagte sie in einem neugierigen Ton.

„Mensch, Tess die Nächte auf Wilgul müssen es in sich haben, du glühst ja immer noch." bemerkte Jodi, die einige verräterische Spuren an Tess Hals entdeckt hatte, schelmisch.

Claire stieß Jodi in die Seite und sah sie rügend an. „Benimm dich oder ich lasse das Haus wieder abreißen!" drohte sie ihr scherzend.

„Ja und ich denke nicht, dass ausgerechnet du etwas über heiße Nächte sagen musst, Jodi!" erklang es höchst amüsiert hinter ihr.

Alex war auch hinaus gekommen und hielt etwas Verräterisches in den Händen.

„Du solltest vielleicht darauf achten wo du deine „Wäsche" hinwirfst, Jodi. Übrigens, die Hühner haben Heute keine Eier gelegt! Woran mag das wohl liegen?" meinte Alex und ein schmutziges Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht.

Jodi lief feuerrot an und schnappte sich das Fundstück aus Alex Hand !

„Das geht dich gar nichts an! Und tu nicht so, du und Claire habt es ja schließlich im Stall miteinander getan und im Gegensatz zu meinem Höschen, war ihres zerrissen!" sagte Jodi triumphierend.

Alex Grinsen verschwand, schnell wich er Jodis Blick aus und Claire sah ihre Schwester tadelnd an.  
"Musste das sein?" fragte Claire scharf.

Jodi sah sie entschuldigend an. „Eigentlich nicht, aber Alex hat mich nun mal provoziert, Claire!" meinte sie trotzig.

„Lassen wir das Thema lieber ruhen. Tess, was hast du da an deinem Finger?" fragte Claire, nachdem sie Tess eingehend studiert hatte.

Tess Grinsen wuchs und ihre Augen strahlten. „Ich bin verlobt!" platzte sie stolz heraus.

„Mit Nick?" fragte Alex dümmlich, was ihm einen Seitenhieb von Jodi einbrachte.

„Natürlich mit Nick!" blaffte sie ihn an.

„Hey, ICH weiß, dass die Beiden zusammen sind! Ich bin nur überrascht, dass Nick mir nichts gesagt hat!" verteidigte sich Alex und rieb sich seine Seite.

„Könnt ihr zwei einmal damit aufhören! Ich bin schwanger und kann im Moment auf derartiges Geplänkel verzichten!" fuhr Claire die Beiden an und dann wandte sie sich an Tess.

"Ich freu mich für dich Tess! Und natürlich auch für Nick!" sagte sie und umarmte ihre Schwester so gut es ging, wobei ihr Bauch ihr dabei ziemlich im Weg stand.

„Danke Claire, du weißt gar nicht wie sehr es mir bedeutet, dass du nicht sauer bist!" erwiderte Tess überglücklich.

„Warum sollte ich sauer sein?" hakte Claire verwirrt nach.

„Nun wenn ich Nick heirate, ziehe ich zu ihm, nach Wilgul und verlasse damit Drovers!" erklärte Tess und blickte nun sorgenvoll zu ihren Schwestern.

„Sorry Tess, aber entweder liegt es daran, dass ich noch keinen Kaffee hatte oder du sprichst in Rätseln!

Es ist doch selbstverständlich, dass du zu Nick ziehst, du bist sowieso die meiste Zeit bei ihm und das hat dich bisher auch nicht daran gehindert pünktlich bei der Arbeit zu erscheinen!" sagte nun Jodi und dann weiteten sich ihre Augen und ihr Blick heftete sich auf Tess Körpermitte.

„Sag bloß, du bist schwanger!" rief sie aus.

Peinlich berührt strich sich Tess über ihren flachen Bauch. „Nein natürlich nicht! Aber wenn ich nicht mehr hier wohne dann ändert sich doch alles!" sagte Tess und wunderte sich, dass sie anscheinend als Einzige die Tragweite ihres Umzuges sah.

"Gott, mir ist das zu hoch, ich muss mich setzen vielleicht verstehe ich dann wo dein Problem liegt Tess, denn ich sehe es wie Jodi!

Du hast sowieso die meiste Zeit bei Nick übernachtet. Unsere Farmen liegen ja nicht weit voneinander entfernt! Du bist in einer knappen Viertelstunde hier! Oder willst du dich nur noch auf Wilgul konzentrieren und euren Biobetrieb erweitern?" wollte Claire wissen.

„Nein das nicht, aber ich dachte... nun ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihr es so locker aufnehmen würdet, dass ich Drovers verlasse!" traurig sah Tess die drei an, die sie ansahen als hätte sie sie nicht mehr alle!

"Tess, du wohnst schon so lange auf dem Land! Was macht dir wirklich Sorgen? Wilgul und Drovers gehören inzwischen zusammen, du ziehst nur ein Haus weiter! In der Stadt wäre es so, als würdest du in ein anderes Quartier ziehen! Drovers ist dein Zuhause und wird es immer sein und unsere zukünftigen Kinder werden hier zusammen aufwachsen und spielen!" mischte sich auch Alex mit in das Gespräch ein.

„Ihr seid die unsensibelste Bande, die mir je unter die Augen gekommen ist!" meldete sich nun auch Meg, die leise dazu gestoßen war und sofort begriffen hatte, worum es Tess eigentlich ging.

Sie umarmte Tess. „Ich freu mich für euch und du wirst uns sehr fehlen, wenn du uns verlässt Tess!" sagte Meg und Tess erwiderte ihre Umarmung dankbar. Immerhin hatte einer verstanden was sie so plagte.

„Gott, und ich dachte, ich sei schlimm mit meinen Stimmungsschwankungen. Ich habe noch nie gehört das zukünftige Bräute ebenfalls darunter leiden!" murmelte Claire und erhob sich mühsam.

„Natürlich finde ich es schade, dass du unser Haus verlässt! Aber ich bin mir sicher dass du immer wieder hier sein wirst um mich zu nerven, sodass ich keine Sehnsucht nach dir verspüren werde!" sagte Claire schelmisch und Tess schlug sie auf den Unterarm.

„Sensibel wie immer, Claire!" rügte sie Meg.

„Ach komm, das war doch nur ein Spaß! Ich hab nur nicht gedacht, dass es dir so schwer fällt uns zu verlassen! Nick ist ein toller Mann und du hast es verdient mit ihm glücklich zu werden, auch wenn er ein Ryan ist und durch deine Schuld Harry ein Teil dieser Familie sein wird!" rechtfertigte sich Claire grinsend.

„Hey du bist schließlich auch eine Ryan, vergiss das nicht Claire!" mischte sich Alex belustigt ein.

„Ich habe einmal gelesen, dass es Familien gibt, die frohe Botschaften nicht normal verkünden können, jedes Mal artet es zu einem Drama aus. Ich denke unsere Familie darf sich seit heute dazu zählen!" äußerte sich Jodi und hatte Mühe ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Wann wollt ihr denn heiraten?" fragte Meg und sah Tess neugierig an.

„Einen genauen Termin haben wir noch nicht, aber wir sind uns einig, dass wir die Geburt das Babys abwarten wollen!" sagte sie.

„Schön, aber ihr heiratet doch hier auf Drovers oder? Wenn nicht brichst du mir das Herz!" meinte Claire und sah Tess übertrieben flehend an.

Diese musste lachen und sie kam sich nun doch etwas lächerlich vor, weil sie so ein Drama aus ihrem Auszug gemacht hatte.

„Natürlich, ich kann mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen!" antwortete Tess selig.

„Sehr schön, aber Tess ich warne dich, ich ziehe mir kein so rosafarbenes Bonbonkleid an! Ich kenne dich und bei dir ist man nie sicher! Du triefst ja geradezu vor Romantik und stehst auf diesen unnötigen Kitsch!" warnte sie Claire und alle mussten bei der Vorstellung, dass Claire ein solches Kleid tragen würde herzhaft lachen.

**52. Kapitel**

**28. Februar 2000, Drovers Run**

Seit Tess und Nicks Verlobung waren einige Wochen vergangen. Liz hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen eine richtige Verlobungsparty für die Beiden zu geben.

So sehr sich Liz anfangs gesträubt hatte Tess zu mögen, konnte sie ihrem Charme nicht lange widerstehen.

Nachdem Tess und ihr Sohn dann zusammengefunden hatten, war Liz einerseits sehr glücklich darüber, doch andererseits haderte sie mit dem Schicksal.

Nie hatte Liz sich erhofft, dass Nick ein so normales Leben führen würde. Er war erfolgreich im Beruf, hatte eine bezaubernde Frau an seiner Seite und pflegte zu seiner Familie ein außergewöhnlich enges Verhängnis.

Zwar hatte Liz nie wirkliche Bedenken gehabt was Nicks Arbeit anging, eher dass er nicht eine Frau finden würde, die hinter seinen Narben den liebenswürdigen Menschen erkennen würde der Nick war.

Dass es ausgerechnet Tess Silverman diese Frau war, das war's, was Liz hadern ließ.

Immer wenn sie Tess ansah, konnte Liz ihr schlechtes Gewissen nicht verbergen. Sie war es ja damals gewesen, die ihre Mutter dazu getrieben hatte Drovers Run und somit Jack zu verlassen.  
Hätte sie damals geahnt wie sehr die Familien unter ihrem Weggang leiden würden, dann wäre sie viel freundlicher zu Ruth gewesen. Liz hatte aus ihren Fehlern gelernt und wollte nicht erneut mit einer Lüge einen neuen Lebensabschnitt beginnen.

Sie war seit ein paar Tagen auf Drovers um mit Spannung der Geburt ihres ersten Enkelkindes entgegen zu fiebern.

Liz wollte aber diese Tage auch nützen um endlich mit Tess zu reden.

Ihre zukünftige Schwiegertochter saß in der Küche und schälte für das Abendessen Kartoffeln.

Liz setzte sich zu ihr und griff nach einer Knolle.

"Zu zweit schaffen wir es eher, du hast ja Kartoffeln für eine ganze Armee, die du schälen musst!" bemerkte Liz grinsend.

"Sag das mal Alex, ich wusste ja das Männer viel essen können, aber ehrlich Liz, wo andere Menschen einem Magen besitzen, muss Alex ein schwarzes Loch haben!" scherzte Tess.

"Oh Tess, das liegt nur daran, dass er seinen eigentlichen Hunger nicht stillen kann, darum beschäftigt er sich mit sich selbst und gönnt sich etwas!" sagte Liz fröhlich und erst als sie Tess schockierten Blick sah, wurde ihr klar wie sich das angehört haben musste.

Sie lief augenblicklich rot an. "Oh mein Gott, ich... das...hörte... nun ich... nicht.. glaub ja nicht...Alex ist ja aus dem Alter heraus..." Je mehr sie versuchte die Situation zu klären umso schlimmer machte sie es.

Tess konnte nur noch mit Mühe ihr Lachen zurückhalten.

"Ich halte wohl lieber meinen Mund!" meinte Liz bestürzt und sie sah wie Tess sich mit aller Kraft zusammen riss um nicht zu lachen.

Ergeben rollte Liz mit den Augen. "Nun mach schon Tess, lach ruhig, ich hab's ja nicht anders verdient."

Dankbar platzte Tess mit ihrem Gelächter heraus bis ihr die Tränen herunter liefen.

Leise lachte Liz mit, doch dann versteifte sie sich.

"Tess, es gibt da etwas was ich dir schon lange beichten wollte!" begann Liz nervös.

Tess verstummte und sah sie nun neugierig an.

"Ich war nicht besonders nett zu deiner Mutter, Tess. Ich habe sie damals spüren lassen, dass sie nicht hierher gehört und ich war es, die im Grunde diesen schrecklichen Streit zwischen deinen Eltern angezettelt hatte.

Ich habe deiner Mutter ein paar unschöne Dinge gesagt, die nicht der Wahrheit entsprachen!" gab Liz zu und atmete tief wieder aus. Sie hatte ohne Punkt und Komma gesprochen, denn sie hatte die Befürchtung, dass ihr die Stimme versagen würde bei ihrer Beichte.

Zu ihrer Überraschung sah Tess sie milde lächelnd an.

"Du bist so ruhig Tess. Hast du mir zugehört? Ich bin schuld, dass deine Mutter damals weg ging!" wiederholte Liz deutlicher. Ihr war Tess ruhige Haltung unheimlich, ihr wäre eine tobende Tess lieber gewesen als eine schweigende.

"Ich habe dich verstanden, Liz und beruhige dich, ich wusste es bereits. Mom hatte etwas in der Richtung angedeutet. Liz, rede dir nichts ein, du warst nicht schuld. Meine Eltern waren nicht in der Lage miteinander zu reden.

Daran ist ihre Beziehung zerbrochen. Hätten sie einander zugehört und wären aufeinander zugegangen, wer weiß vielleicht wäre es für sie anders gelaufen." beruhigte Tess Liz, die sie ziemlich ungläubig anstarrte.

"Ich... ich...das hab ich nicht verdient... ich war so gemein gewesen ich bin ein schlechter Mensch..." stotterte Liz mühsam hervor.

Tess lachte leise. "Nein, du bist etwas naseweis und gelegentlich mischst du dich zu sehr in unsere Leben ein, aber du bist nicht schlecht! Kannst du gar nicht sein, du hast mir meinen Traummann geschenkt.

Nick ist so besonnen, stark, liebevoll, aufmerksam und so viel mehr. Sieh es ein Liz, wenn du wirklich das Biest wärst für das du dich hältst, hätten dir deine Söhne nie vergeben und hey, in wenigen Tagen wirst du Großmutter.

Also lass die Vergangenheit Vergangenheit sein und lass uns nach vorne sehen. Und da sehe ich immer noch einen Berg Kartoffel vor uns!" widersprach ihr Tess sanft und lächelte sie strahlend an.

Liz starrte die junge Frau ungläubig an und Tess langte energisch zu einer Kartoffel und schälte diese seelenruhig.

Beeindruckt von Tess innerer Haltung, nickte Liz zustimmend und machte es ihrer Schwiegertochter in Spe nach.

Claire hatte im Flur gestanden und unfreiwillig das Gespräch der Beiden belauscht.

Unglaublich wie souverän Tess mit dieser Neuigkeit umgegangen war. Sie war froh, dass es zu keiner Auseinandersetzung gekommen war und doch, Claire nahm es Liz etwas übel, dass sie damals so gehandelt hatte.

Hätte sie sich nicht eingemischt, wäre vielleicht vieles anders gekommen, aber es brachte nichts darüber nach zudenken. Was geschehen war, konnte man nicht ändern. Nachdenklich ging Claire auf die Veranda und legte sich in die Hängematte, die ihr Alex besorgt hatte.

Sie erhoffte sich davon, dass ihre Rückenschmerzen etwas besser würden.

Sie döste ein und es war Alex, der sie wenig später sanft zu wecken versuchte.

Doch Claire schnaubte nur leicht und murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

Alex grinste, Claire sah so süß aus wenn sie schlief und er liebte es ihr dabei zuzusehen.

Er versuchte es wieder und schüttelte sie noch einmal, doch abermals murmelte Claire etwas, dass sich wie "Nur noch fünf Minuten Meg!" anhörte.

Alex lachte leise. "Na warte, hält die mich doch glatt für Meg!" drohte er ihr sanft und beugte sich über sie.

"Hey Dornröschen, Zeit aufzustehen, es gibt Abendessen!" rief er leise und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf ihre wohlgeformten Lippen.

"Du sollst das nicht!" nuschelte Claire, die unter seiner Berührung wach geworden war.

Alex streckte sich und sah sie schelmisch an. "Was soll ich nicht?" fragte er vorwitzig.

"Mich Dornröschen nennen. Ich habe dir das schon einmal gesagt." sagte sie.

"Ok, wenn es das Einzige ist was dich gestört hat..." meinte er und beobachtete wie Claire rot anlief.

"Zu spät um schüchtern zu tun Claire, es ist ja nicht das erste Mal gewesen..." foppte er sie und sah ihr bedeutend auf ihren gewölbten Bauch.

"Ha ha Alex wirklich witzig! Hilf mir lieber mal hier heraus!" blaffte sie ihn an.

Grinsend schaffte es er, dass sich Claire umständlich aus der Hängematte befreite.

Stöhnend massierte Claire sich den Rücken.

"Hast du Schmerzen?" fragte Alex besorgt.

"Nicht mehr als sonst Alex, nur dieses Ziehen im Rücken ist lästig." beantwortete Claire seine Frage etwas genervt.

"Ich könnte dich ja nach dem Essen etwas massieren?!" bot Alex ihr an.

"Ich komm vielleicht darauf zurück." erwiderte Claire nun schelmischer.

Alex hatte den Ton sofort erkannt.

Seit einigen Wochen spielten sie diese Spielchen und flirteten auf Teufel komm raus miteinander, doch außer den eher seltenen Küssen waren sie sich nicht näher gekommen.

Trotz allem war Alex glücklich, Claire überhaupt wieder näher zu kommen.

Ihm machte das Geplänkel mit seiner Frau ungemein Spaß.

"Wie spät ist es eigentlich?" fragte Claire.

"Fast acht. Nick hatte sich etwas verspätet, aber jetzt können wir endlich Essen." antwortete er ihr.

"Schon so spät?" murmelte Claire überrascht und stellte sich darauf ein, dass es heute spät werden würde.

Zusammen gingen sie ins Esszimmer wo bereits Jodi, Nick, Tess, Liz und Meg warteten.

Terry und Rob mussten heute Morgen für Killarney Schafe nach Adelaide fahren und wollten dort übernachten.

Dave war übers Wochenende nach Melbourne geflogen um an einem Seminar über Kryotechnologie teilzunehmen. Stevie begleitete ihn um daraus ein verlängertes Wochenende zu machen. Sie wollten morgen im Laufe des Vormittags eintrudeln. Claire war insgeheim froh, dass heute nicht alle anwesend waren und hoffte, dass der Abend doch früher endete als gewöhnlich, schließlich war heute Montag und die Woche war noch lang!

Alle genossen das reichhaltige Abendessen und es schien Claire als würde der Abend kein Ende nehmen.

Sie hatte kaum etwas gegessen und ihr Rücken brachte sie fast um vor Schmerzen.

Immer wieder hatte Alex Claire beobachtet und er sah dass es ihr immer schlechter ging, denn sie rutschte auf dem Stuhl hin und her und versuchte so dem Schmerz auszuweichen.

Schweißperlen standen inzwischen auf ihrer Stirn und immer wieder biss sie sich auf die Lippen.

Sie hatte es gut vor den Anderen verborgen, diese unterhielten sich angeregt über die bevorstehende Hochzeit.

So war auch niemandem aufgefallen, dass Claire so still war und sich nicht am Gespräch beteiligt hatte.

Sie spürte Alex Blick und sah in verzweifelt an.

"Ich glaube, ich komme auf dein Angebot einer Massage zurück!" raunte sie ihm zu.

Es war inzwischen fast Mitternacht und sie hoffte, dass Alex nicht zu müde war.

Er nickte, stand auf und wollte Claire helfen.

In dem Augenblick, in dem sie aufstand, durchfuhr sie ein stechender Schmerz.

"Gott verflucht!" brachte sie mühsam heraus.

Überrascht sahen die Anwesenden Claire an.

"Hey Claire, ist es schlimmer geworden?" fragte Alex alarmiert.

Meg sah sie mit schräg geneigtem Kopf an.

"Es ist nichts Meg, sieh mich nicht so an! Ich habe nur Rückenschmerzen." wollte Claire sie beschwichtigen.

"Es könnte aber auch etwas anderes sein." mutmaßte Meg vorsichtig und sie bemerkte, dass Claire angespannt wirkte.

"Seit wann hast du diese Schmerzen?" mischte sich Liz ebenfalls ein, die zum selben Schluss gekommen war wie Meg.

"Seit gestern Abend, aber sie kommen unregelmäßig und bis jetzt konnte ich gut mit ihnen leben" gab Claire kleinlaut zu.

Alex sah sie böse an. "Du bist vielleicht ein sturer Bock, Claire McLeod!" fuhr er sie an. „Warum hast du vorhin nicht bereits gesagt, dass es schon seit gestern so geht? Statt dich im Bett zu entspannen, quälst du dich hier beim Essen und das in deinem Zustand!" sprach er aufgebracht weiter.

"Für dich immer noch McLeod-Ryan, mein Lieber!" versuchte Claire zu scherzen. „Und warum soll ich wegen dem bisschen Rückenschmerzen ein Theater machen?" wollte Claire angesäuert wissen.

"Gott Claire, weil das Wehen sind!" antwortete Meg und sah Claire etwas unverständlich an.

"Ach quatsch, ich habe keine Schmerzen im Bauch, sondern im Rücken Meg!" wies Claire Meg zurecht.

"Wehen, die in den Rücken ausstrahlen! Alex hol den Wagen, wir müssen sie sofort ins Krankenhaus bringen" befahl Liz aufgeregt.

"Jetzt hört aber auf, ich habe KEINE Wehen!" rief Claire und brach ab. "Oh nein" stieß sie bestürzt aus.

Etwas Warmes lief an ihren Beinen entlang und färbte den Teppich, auf dem sie stand dunkler.

"Ich glaube. dafür könnte es zu spät sein, ihr habt Recht, es SIND Wehen! Meine Fruchtblase ist soeben geplatzt!" wimmerte Claire leise.

Angewidert sah Jodi zu dem Fleck am Boden. "Den mach ich ganz bestimmt nicht weg!" murmelte sie und Tess stieß sie ziemlich unsanft in die Seite.

"Reiß dich zusammen, du wirst in wenigen Stunden Tante sein!" wies sie ihre kleine Schwester zurecht.

Jodi sah schuldbewusst zu Claire, die ziemlich betreten dreinblickte.

Mit zwei Schritten traten Liz und Meg zu ihr und sahen zu Boden.

"Ok Claire, versuch ruhig zu atmen, so wie du es im Kurs gelernt hast!" riet ihr Liz beruhigend.

"Ich... nun... Liz... ich war nicht im Kurs, zumindest nicht immer." stotterte sie beschämt.

Ein ungläubiges Starren war die Antwort aller Anwesenden.

"Aber... ich hab dich... jeden Donnerstagabend hingefahren...vier Wochen lang!" entfuhr es Tess.

"Wenn du nicht im Schwangerschaftsturnen warst, wo warst du dann?" hakte Alex in einem scharfen Ton nach.

„Eis essen?" antwortete Claire beschämt. „Ach kommt, seht mich nicht so an! In dem Kurs da... das war so unwirklich und ich fühlte mich so deplaziert! Ehrlich, ihr hättet die Übungen sehen sollen! Am Boden kniend und hecheln, ich bitte euch ich bin doch kein Hund!" versuchte sie sich herauszureden.

Alex hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie zweifelnd an, doch bevor er noch etwas darauf erwidern konnte, krümmte sich Claire nach vorne und hielt sich den Bauch.

"Auuu!" rief sie erstaunt und wunderte sich über die Heftigkeit dieses neu entflammten Schmerzes.

"So das reicht Claire, wir gehen sofort in dein Zimmer!" befahl Liz und ihr Ton ließ erkennen, dass sie keine Widerrede duldete. Claire folgte ihr und Meg ergeben, während Alex sie stützen wollte, was ihm mehr schlecht als recht gelang, da Claire seinen Arm immer wieder weg schob.

Doch als die beiden älteren Frauen bei der Treppe ankamen, zögerte Claire.

"Ich... kann... nicht..." brachte sie stotternd heraus.

Überrascht sah Meg sie an und Alex, der hinter Claire stand, wollte sie bereits auf den Arm nehmen und nach oben tragen, doch Claire schüttelte seinen Arm erneut ungeduldig ab.

"Hör auf, du musst mich bestimmt nicht nach oben tragen Alex!" zickte sie ihn dabei an.

"Na dann, auf was wartest du? Darauf dass ein Zug vorbei kommt?" blaffte Alex genervt zurück und bückte sich erneut.

"Hey! Hör auf damit! Ich will da nicht hinauf!" rief nun Claire beinahe panisch.

"Claire, was ist denn los? Warum willst du nicht nach oben?" fragte Meg verwirrt.

In Claires Gesicht konnten nun alle die Panik erkennen, doch niemand konnte sich einen Reim darauf machen, bis es Alex dämmerte.

"Ok, ist es dir Recht wenn wir das untere Zimmer nehmen?" fragte er und er konnte sehen, wie Claire sich bei dem Gedanken etwas entspannte. Er stütze Claire und zusammen gingen sie ins Zimmer.

Liz und Meg zuckten mit den Schultern, fügten sich aber Claires Wunsch und folgten.

Die restlichen Drei hatten sich dezent im Hintergrund gehalten und hatten Meg und Liz den Vortritt gelassen, Claire bei der Geburt zu helfen. Doch nun machte sich in Tess und Jodi Unruhe breit.

Mit einer Hausgeburt hatte nämlich niemand von ihnen gerechnet und nachdem Tess und Jodi einen Moment brauchten um sich zu sammeln, kam Bewegung in die Beiden.

"Wir brauchen Handtücher und Wasser, heißes Wasser, ja genau viel heißes Wasser!" zählte Jodi beinahe hysterisch auf.

Tess wollte sich bereits auf den Weg machen um das Verlangte zu besorgen, als sie sich nochmals umdrehte.

"Wieviele Handtücher brauchen wir?" fragt sie unsicher.

"Was weiß ich, ich kenne das doch nur aus dem Kino! Da schreien die ja andauernd nach Handtüchern und Wasser, genaue Mengenangaben habe ich noch nie gehört!

Gott, ich verklage sämtliche Produktionsfirmen! Rumballern zeigen sie bis ins kleinste Detail, aber so ne Scheiß Info, wieviele Tücher oder Wasser es braucht für so eine Geburt, dafür sind sich die Herren Produzenten zu fein!" wetterte Jodi los und war am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs.

Nick konnte nicht anders und musste lachen.

"Tess, ich denke zwei, drei Handtücher sollten reichen und wegen dem Wasser, nimm ne Schüssel voll, das sollte ebenfalls reichen!" meinte nun Alex, der durch Jodis Geschrei angelockt worden war und ebenfalls Mühe hatte ernst zu bleiben.

Doch er hatte keine Zeit sich darüber lustig zu machen, denn Claire brauchte nun seine Hilfe.

**53.Kapitel**

**29. Februar 2000, Drovers Run**

Claire war nun seit über drei Stunden im Gästezimmer, Meg und Liz taten ihr Bestes um ihr zu helfen.

Die Wehen waren am Anfang sehr unregelmäßig gekommen. Liz hatte mit Claires Arzt telefoniert und ihn über ihren Zustand informiert. Der hatte sie beruhigt und ihr geraten sich auf eine lange Nacht einzustellen. Er versicherte ihr aber, dass er bereit stünde wenn es zu Komplikationen käme.

Seit einer halben Stunde kamen die Wehen öfters und vor allem heftiger, aber Meg versicherte Liz das alles gut aussah und es nicht nötig sei den Arzt dazuzuholen.

Claire lag nass geschwitzt im Bett und wimmerte vor sich hin. Inzwischen bereute sie ihre sture Haltung und dass sie den Schwangerschaftskurs nicht öfters besucht hatte. Alex stand etwas hilflos an ihrer Seite und wusste nicht so Recht wie er ihr helfen konnte.

Bereits vor einer Stunde hatte er es gewagt sich im Wohnzimmer bei Nick, Tess und Jodi etwas zu entspannen, aber seine Mutter hatte ihn bald vermisst und ihm ziemlich deutlich gemacht, dass sein Platz an Claires Seite war.

Ihr war es aber mehr als Recht, dass Alex das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Doch Meg hatte ihr ebenfalls ausdrücklich klar gemacht, dass Alex als Vater das Recht hatte dabei zu sein. Und jetzt stand Alex nur blöd rum und das machte Claire wütend.

Als die nächste Wehe sich anbahnte entlud sie ihren Unmut auf Alex.

„DU...DU...GOTT TUT DAS WEH!!! ICH WILL DAS ES AUFHÖRT!!!" schrie sie ihn an.

Alex sah sie betreten an und wollte ihr die feuchten Haare aus dem Gesicht streichen.

„RÜHR MICH NICHT AN ALEX! GENAUSO HAT ALLES ANGEFANGEN!

DAD HATTE SIE NICHT MEHR ALLE! SO EINE SCHEISS BEDINGUNG KONNTE NUR EIN VERFLUCHTER MANN MACHEN!!!!

HÖR AUF SO DUMM ZU GRINSEN ALEX!" fuhr sie ihn an nachdem Alex sie zuerst verdattert und dann belustigt angesehen hatte.

„Press du erst einmal ein Kind, das die Größe einer Melone hat, durch eine Öffnung die nur halb so groß ist!" blaffte sie ihn weiter an.

„Es tut mir Leid Claire." stammelte Alex hilflos und wusste nicht was er tun sollte um Claire das Ganze zu erleichtern.

Claire blickte ihn zerknirscht an „Sorry ich wollte nicht... wir hängen nun halt Beide in dieser Falle." versuchte sie ihren Ausbruch etwas zu mildern.

„Aber ich möchte um kein Geld der Welt im Moment woanders sein als hier" flüsterte Alex und beugte sich über sie und drückte ihr sanft einen Kuss auf die feuchten Haare.

Eine weitere Welle erfasste Claire und sie krallte sich an Alex Hemd fest. „Sei... dankbar...dass...du...ein...Mann...bist...du...würdest...es nicht...aushalten..." stöhnte sie zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.

Die Wehe ebnete wieder ab und Claire ließ sich erschöpft nach hinten fallen.

Besorgt strich ihr Alex übers Gesicht.

„Hey Claire." flüsterte er sanft.

Claire blickte ihn an und Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen.

„Alex es tut mir leid... ich bin so unfair zu dir und du bist so lieb. Ich habe dich in den letzten Monaten so schlecht behandelt und trotzdem bist du hier bei mir." schluchzte sie leise.

„Hey McLeod, ich bin hart im nehmen und wenn es dir hilft mich zu beschimpfen, dann nur zu. Aber versuch nicht allzu derb zu sein, du willst ja bestimmt nicht unserem Baby das Fluchen beibringen." verschmitzt grinste er sie an.

Beide versanken in dem Blick des jeweilig Anderen, bis eine erneute Wehe Claire erfasste.

Hart fasste Claire Alex an die Schulter und ihm kam es vor als würden seine Knochen unter dem Griff zerbröseln.

Ohne groß die Miene zu verziehen sah er Claire an.

„Ich bin bei dir... atme Sch Sch Schhhh...Sch Sch Schhh... Komm Cowgirl, atme mit mir zusammen" feuerte er sie an.

„Hör auf mich so zu nennen." wies ihn Claire böse zurecht.

Das typisch verschmitzte Alex Ryan Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Hey, ich hab dich nicht Dornröschen genannt, Cowgirl." erinnerte er sie sanft. Sie atmete tief durch und verzog mürrisch das Gesicht.

„Eines schwör ich dir…. ich bringe es zur Welt aber du… du stehst nachts auf und gibst ihm das Fläschchen und wickelst ihn." drohte sie ihm.

Alex umfasste ihr Gesicht.

„Das hieße ja, ich müsste zurück ins Haus,ziehen Claire! Aber für meine Tochter würde ich alles machen." flachste er.

„Egal was es wird Alex... ich will nur, dass es endlich raus kommt... ich kann nicht mehr..." stöhnte Claire erschöpft.

„Nur noch einmal pressen Claire, dann hast du es geschafft." Motiviere sie Meg und Liz reichte Alex einen feuchten Lappen und deutete ihm damit an, Claire etwas zu erfrischen.

Dankbar spürte Claire das kühlende Tuch und holte noch einmal tief Luft.

Alex sah sie aufmunternd an. „Du schaffst es Claire, ich weiß es!" flüsterte er ihr zu.

Als sich die nächste Wehe ankündigte spannte Claire ihre Muskeln und mit letzter Kraft nutze sie die Wehe um endlich ihr Kind herauszupressen.

Ein unglaublicher Druck baute sich auf, der aber gleich darauf wieder abebnete.

„Claire nicht pressen! Das Köpfchen ist draußen, lass die Wehe den Rest machen!" rief Meg aufgeregt und half dem kleinem Bündel endlich das Licht der Welt zu erblicken. Claire erschlaffte matt und stieß stoßweise die Luft aus.

Alex sah zwischen ihr und Meg hin und her. Als sie beide den ersten Schrei ihres Kindes vernahmen strahlten sie sich gegenseitig an.

„Ist alles dran?" fragte Claire besorgt.

„Nun zwei Ohren, zwei Augen, ein Mund, zwei Arme, zwei Hände, zehn Finger, zwei Füße, zehn Zehen und drei Beine." zählte Meg begeistert auf.

Geschockt sahen Claire und Alex Meg an während Liz grinste.

Alex ging ein Schritt auf Meg zu und sah was sie mit drei Beinen meinte.

„Claire es ist ein Junge! Unser Kind ist ein Junge." sagte er überwältigt.

Claire grinste ihn an. „Ich wusste es, nur ein Junge konnte mir solche Tritte verpassen." meinte sie und dann verzog sie das Gesicht.

„Gott, ich dachte es ist vorbei! Die Nachgeburt ist doch nicht so schmerzhaft!" stöhnte Claire unter erneuten Schmerzen.

Überrascht sah Liz sie an. „Eigentlich ja!" bestätigte sie ihr und dann blickte sie schockiert zu Meg, die auf einmal einen ungeheuerlichen Verdacht hatte.

„Nein!" rief Liz entsetzt die ebenfalls denselben Gedanken hatte.

„Ich glaube ja! Ruf den Arzt, er soll sofort herfliegen! Ich weiß nicht ob Claire es schafft." flüsterte sie ihr zu und Liz eilte davon.

„Was... Claire..." stotterte Alex und sah Meg fragend an.

„Alex komm her. Nimm das Baby und halte es warm." befahl Meg ihm schroff.

Verdutzt nahm Alex seinen Sohn und sah wie Meg zur Türe lief.

„TESS, JODI KOMMT SOFORT HER. ICH BRAUCH EURE HILFE!!" schrie sie durchs Haus.

Alarmiert von ihrem Ton sprangen Beide auf und rannten ins Zimmer.

Claire saß mit angewinkelten Beinen da und stöhnte vor Schmerzen.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Tess panisch.

„Jodi setz dich hinter Claire und hilf ihr beim Pressen und du, Tess, hilfst mir." befahl Meg barsch.

Automatisch befolgten sie ihre Anweisungen.

„Gott Meg was ist denn los?" brachte Claire mühsam hervor.

„Na was wohl du bekommst ein Kind!" bemerkte Meg etwas genervt.

„WAS???" echote es vierstimmig und Claire, Tess und Jodi starrten auf Alex Arme wo das Baby schrie.

„Davon hat mir aber der Arzt nichts gesagt!" rief Claire entsetzt und stöhnte laut, da sich bereits eine weitere Wehe ankündigte.

Jodi half Claire und stützte sie. Wieder spürte Claire wie sich derselbe Druck von vorhin aufbaute und sie versuchte durch den Schmerz zu atmen, wie vorhin ebnete der Schmerz ab und bevor sie sich nach hinten fallen lassen konnte, ertönte ein weiterer Schrei.

Meg hob das Baby an und wischte ihm vorsichtig das Gesicht ab und legte es auf das vorbereitete Handtuch.

„Tess schneide hier zwischen den zwei abgebundenen Stellen, die Nabelschur durch." befahl Meg. Mit zittriger Hand tat Tess das, was ihr aufgetragen wurde.

Dann sah sie wie Meg das Neugeborene in das Handtuch wickelte und sah sich das Kleine genau an.

„Na du Kleine, du bist vielleicht eine Überraschung!" murmelte Meg gerührt.

„Mom was ist es?" fragte Jodi aufgeregt. Meg trat zu Claire hin.

„Diesmal sind es nur zwei Beine." meinte Meg augenzwinkernd und Claire grinste verschmitzt und suchte Alex´ Blick.

Aufgewühlt stand er da, unfähig das soeben Erlebte richtig zu begreifen.

Vorsichtig gab Meg Claire das Baby auf den Arm.

„So meine Süße, geh zu deiner Mommy." sagte sie dabei sanft.

Claire beugte sich vor und nahm ihre Tochter behutsam in den Arm.

Jodi krabbelte inzwischen wieder hinter ihrer Schwester hervor und stopfte ihr zwei Kissen hinter den Rücken. Dankbar lehnte sich Claire daran. Selig betrachtete sie das kleine Wunder in ihren Armen.

Alex näherte sich ihr und setze sich mit seiner kostbaren Fracht zu ihr hin.

„Sieh mal, das ist unser Sohn." sagte er und hob den Kleinen etwas an, der inzwischen zufrieden an Alex kleinem Finger nuckelte.

„Eines muss man dir lassen Ryan, wenn du etwas tust dann aber richtig! Zwillinge! Musste das sein!" neckte Claire Alex und strich ihrem Sohn zärtlich über seinen zarten Haarflaum.

„Paah und das von dir! Du bist doch die Perfektionistin und gehst immer auf Nummer sicher." foppte Alex zurück. Gemeinsam betrachteten sie die Kleinen, die nun den Finger des jeweils Anderen im Mund hatten.

„Hey seht mal, die Beiden haben sich zum Fressen gern." meinte Jodi erfreut.

Liz betrat das Zimmer und sah überrascht, dass Claire ihr zweites Kind bereits geboren hatte.

„Der Arzt ist unterwegs, er trifft in ca. zwanzig Minuten ein." informierte sie die Anderen.

Nick war seiner Mutter gefolgt und blickte sprachlos auf das Bild das sich bot.

Claire und Alex lagen auf dem schmalen Bett und jeder von ihnen hatte ein Kind auf dem Arm.

„Was...wie...woher... ?" stammelte er überrascht.

„Es sind Zwillinge... wie sie entstehen erklär ich dir später und was man dafür tun muss zeig ich dir auch." antwortete Tess schelmisch.

Nick kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

„Ich WEIß was Zwillinge sind! Wie und woher sie kommen weiß ich auch, nur wusste ich nicht, dass Claire Zwillinge erwartet hatte." erwiderte Nick schnippisch.

„Glaub mir Nick, ich wusste es auch nicht. Der Doc hat darüber nie ein Wort verloren." erklärte Claire ihm.

„Claire, du warst aber schon bei deinen Voruntersuchungen?" fragte Jodi spöttisch. „Ich frage ja nur, weil du die Kurse auch geschwänzt hast." ergänzte sie rasch, als sie den tadelnden Blick ihrer Mutter bemerkte.

„Ja Jodi, ich war regelmäßig da, aber ehrlich, er hat es nie erwähnt." versicherte Claire.

Draußen konnte man bereits von weitem das Motorengeräusch von einem Helikopter hören.

„Alex gib Tess eines der Babys und gib deiner Mutter das Andere und du trägst Claire in euer Schlafzimmer.

Was soll der Arzt denken, wenn er dieses Chaos hier sieht." befahl Meg rasch.

„Er wird sicher denken, dass eine Frau Zwillinge bekommen hat." spottete Jodi.

„Eben mein Kind und du hilfst mir dabei dieses Chaos aufzuräumen." erwiderte Meg gelassen und lächelte schadenfroh. Schmollend schob Jodi ihre Unterlippe vor.

Alex hatte Tess seinen Sohn übergeben und Liz seine Tochter.

Dann wollte er Claire hochheben, doch diese sträubte sich dagegen.

„ICH kann gehen!" protestiere Claire.

„Ich weiß und ich kann dich tragen." meinte er grinsend.

Claire ignorierte Alex und versuchte aufzustehen, doch kaum hatte sie ihre Beine mühsam über die Bettkante geschwungen, wurde ihr schwindlig.

Sie krallte sich am Bettlaken fest und schloss die Augen.

Als sie diese wieder aufschlug, sah Alex sie belustigt an.

Claire gab sich geschlagen. „Ich finde, ich habe für heute genug getan und es wäre nur gerecht wenn du auch etwas tun würdest!" meinte Claire matt.

Alex Grinsen wurde breiter und Nick konnte sich auch nur mühsam ein leises Lachen verkneifen.

„Ist es Madame genehm, wenn dieser werte Gentleman sich dieser delikaten Aufgabe annimmt?" fragte Alex und verbeugte sich übertrieben tief und machte dabei die typische galante kreisende Handbewegung eines Ehrenmannes.

„Du Idiot! Nun mach schon, trag mich ins Schlafzimmer und wenn möglich heute noch." erwiderte Claire schnippisch.

Alex ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und vorsichtig hob er Claire hoch.

Automatisch schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

Trotz ihrer Erschöpfung nahm Claire Alex Nähe war, seinen Duft und wie sich seine Muskel spannten. Vor ihrem inneren Auge tauchten Bilder auf.

Bilder von ihr und Alex und wie er sie, ebenso wie jetzt, hinauf ins Schlafzimmer trug, nur mit dem klitzekleinen Unterschied, dass sie sich damals unentwegt küssten und Alex es ziemlich eilig hatte, sie so schnell wie möglich ins Bett zu bekommen.

„Ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl eines Déjà-vus." meinte Alex spöttisch und sah Claire spitzbübisch an.

Claire lief feuerrot an und senkte den Blick, denn ihr war es unangenehm, dass Alex ihre Gedanken erraten hatte.

Im Zimmer angekommen legte er sie unendlich langsam und vorsichtig aufs Bett.

Ein Blick zum Fenster zeigte ihm das der Tag langsam erwachte.

Überrascht sah er auf die Uhr.

„Mein Gott es ist halb sechs! Mir ist nicht aufgefallen wie schnell die Zeit vergangen ist." bemerkte Alex erstaunt.

„Mir kam es nicht so vor! Ich hatte das Gefühl es wären Tage vergangen." erwiderte Claire angesäuert.

Sie war so erschöpft wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Meg half Claire sich das Nachthemd anzuziehen und warf Claires verschwitzte Kleider auf den Boden.

„Alex, geh zu deiner Mutter und Tess. Sie sind im Badezimmer und baden die Babys, hilf ihnen dabei." bat Meg ihn, wobei der Ton eher an einen General erinnerte.

Claire musste darüber etwas grinsen.

„Und du junge Dame, du machst dich mit dem Lappen etwas frisch, der Arzt ist gleich da." sagte Meg an sie gerichtet und reichte ihr ein kleines feuchtes Frottiertuch hin.

Dann schnappte sie sich die Kleider und ging hinunter.

Nick und Jodi hatten inzwischen begonnen, das untere Bett abzuziehen.

Das Rattern des Helikoptermotors war inzwischen ziemlich laut und allen war klar, dass der Arzt gleich hier sein würde.

Tatsächlich klopfte es wenig später an die Tür und es war Nick der Martin House nach oben führte.

Oben angekommen begrüßte er Claire, die ihn ziemlich wütend anfunkelte.

„Haben sie vielleicht vergessen mir etwas wichtiges mitzuteilen!?" begrüßte Claire ihn.

Erstaunt sah Martin sie an. „Nein warum denn?" fragte er.

„Oh, nur so!" meinte Claire sarkastisch.

„Claire was ist hier los? Liz rief völlig aufgelöst an und sagte etwas von unerwarteten Komplikationen, doch anscheinend ist alles glatt gelaufen." bemerkte der Mediziner überrascht.

„Oh diese unerwartete Komplikation wird soeben gebadet." sagte Claire spöttisch.

„Gut, dann sehe gleich nach dem Baby." antwortete Martin und wunderte sich über Claires ungewöhnliches Verhalten.

„S! Es heißt BabyS!" zickte Claire ihn an.

„Was? Soll das heißen es sind mehrere?" hakte der Arzt ungläubig nach.

„Tja, ein Zwilling kommen selten allein." erwiderte Nick und ihm dämmerte, dass der Mediziner nicht wusste, was Liz ihm vorhin mitteilen wollte.

In diesem Augenblick betrat Alex mit seiner Tochter auf dem Arm das Zimmer, gefolgt von Tess die ihren Neffen trug.

„Das gibt es doch nicht!" entfuhr es dem Arzt. „Davon war aber auf dem Ultraschall nichts zu sehen!" Peinlich berührt fasste Martin sich in die Haare.

„Claire, ich weiß nicht wie ich das übersehen konnte. Es gab keine Hinweise auf zwei Babys. Es war ja auch immer nur ein Herzschlag zu hören. Ich verstehe das nicht!" versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen.

Jodi blickte ihn vernichtend an.

„Aber sie haben doch regelmäßig die Ultraschalluntersuchungen gemacht!? Auch wenn ich in Bio eher geschlafen als zugehört habe, aber eines weiß ich mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit. Da drin..." sagte sie und zeigte auf Claires Bauch. „ist ganz bestimmt nicht genug Platz, um verstecken zu spielen!" gab Jodi hitzig zu bedenken.

„Auf den ersten Ultraschallbildern war ja auch nur ein Baby zu sehen! Ich hatte vier Ultraschalluntersuchungen vorgesehen, aber wir konnten nur zwei durchführen.

Eine am Anfang und danach einen Monat später die Zweite. Bei der dritten war Claire... nun wie soll ich sagen, etwas unkooperativ und beim letzen Termin war das Gerät defekt.

Trotzdem ist es keine Entschuldigung. Ich verstehe das einfach nicht. Claire sie haben ja sogar etwas übertragen. Normalerweise beendet man eine Zwillingsschwangerschaft vor der vierzigsten Schwangerschaftswoche." erläuterte Martin und alle Anwesenden im Zimmer konnten sehen, dass er selbst am meisten überraschst war.

„Ich habe erst vor kurzem gelesen, dass es einer Frau in Europa auch so ergangen ist. Der Arzt hatte die Zwillinge nicht entdeckt und sogar im Kreissaal konnten sie nur einen Herzschlag erkennen. Erst bei der Geburt bemerkten sie das zweite Kind. Ihre Herzen hatten absolut Synchron geschlagen und die Frau hatte sich gegen die Ultraschalluntersuchung gestäubt." teilte Tess dem Mediziner mit und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Mag sein Tess, aber es scheint mir doch sehr weit ausgeholt, aber dennoch ist alles möglich." stimmte Martin ihr zu, wobei sein Ton sehr zweifelnd klang.

„Aber das ist jetzt zweitrangig. Ich untersuche zuerst einmal Claire und danach die Babys." meinte er und sah Nick, Jodi und Tess eindringlich an.

Sie verstanden seine stumme Aufforderung und Tess übergab ihren Neffen an Liz.

Gründlich untersuchte Martin Claire und die Babys, fast schon ein wenig akribisch. Alex kam es so vor, als wollte er seinen vorherigen Fehler wieder gutmachen.

Zufrieden sah Martin House seine Patientin an.

Dann blickte er anerkennend zu Meg und Liz.

„Wenn Sie jemals ihre Jobs wechseln wollen, Sie können jederzeit bei mir anfangen. Sie haben eine großartige Arbeit geleistet, meine Damen." lobte er die beiden Spontanhebammen.

Verlegen grinsten die sich an.

„Hey und ich? Will mich denn keiner loben? Immerhin habe ich die Zwillinge geboren." fragte Claire belustigt.

Alex sah sie kopfschüttelnd an.

„Und den Kleinen geht es gut? Alles so wie es sein sollte?" wollte Alex von Martin wissen.

„Ja, ihre Kleinen sind wohlauf." beantwortete Martin und grinste verlegen. „Das heißt, sofern sie meiner Diagnose noch Vertrauen schenken." räumte er verlegen ein.

Alex lächelte ihn schelmisch an. "Hauptsache es ist alles gut gegangen und machen sie sich keinen Kopf. Das sind die Ryan-Gene. Die sind immer für eine Überraschung gut." witzelte er.

„Paah, das hättest du wohl gerne. Eindeutig McLeod-Gene. Die scheren sich nicht um irgendwelche Regeln und machen was sie wollen!" konterte Claire frech.

Meg schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte Liz ins Ohr.

„Gott, fängt das schon wieder an. Die Beiden diskutieren doch tatsächlich welches Gen das ausgeprägtere ist.

McLeod oder Ryan, dabei ist es die Vermischung dieser, die es ausmacht."

Liz lachte leise und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Claire bemerkte wie die Zwei getuschelt haben und sah sie fragend an.

„Claire, sieh mich nicht so an. Liz und ich haben uns nur überlegt, wie ihr die Kleinen nennen wollt." antwortete Meg rasch.

Bestürzt sahen sich die frisch gebackenen Eltern an.

Namen! Sie hatten sich des öfteren darüber unterhalten, doch irgendwie waren sie sich nie einig geworden. Verlegen kratzte Alex sich am Hinterkopf. „Ähm… Claire und ich diskutieren das immer noch." gab er kleinlaut zu.

Liz stöhnte böses ahnend. „Wenn das ebenso lange dauert, wie damals mit eurem Firmenschild, dann werden diese Zwei, am Tag ihres Schulabschlusses, immer noch ohne Namen sein." prophezeite sie dabei.

„Oh, ich kann das nachvollziehen! Neun Monate, um einen Name auszusuchen, sind wirklich nicht viel." witzelte auch Martin und erntete dafür mehrere Blicke. die ihm alle das Gleiche sagten.

„Du! Sei lieber mal ganz still!"

**54. Kapitel**

**29. Februar 2000, Drovers Run**

"Claire?" Liz trat leise an das Bett ihrer Schwiegertochter, die zu schlafen schien.

„Sie ruht sich aus Mom. Claire war erstaunlich, findest du nicht? Sie war so tapfer und stark, einfach unglaublich." flüsterte Alex, der ebenfalls im Bett lag. Zwischen ihnen lagen die Babys und schliefen selig.

„Ja das war sie wirklich und eure Kinder sind so schön." stimmte Liz ihm zu. „Alex wenn du einverstanden bist, wollte ich in die Stadt fahren. Ihr habt ja alles für ein Baby gekauft und nun... naja..." fragte Liz.

„Daran hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht Mom. Ich weiß nicht, ob Claire einverstanden ist. Sie hat ja alles selber ausgesucht und ich möchte das nicht über ihren Kopf entscheiden." antwortete Alex.

„Das wäre sehr lieb von dir Liz. Am besten du nimmst Tess mit, sie hat das Meiste mit ausgesucht und weiß wo ich alles eingekauft habe." murmelte Claire verschlafen.

„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken Claire, du musst völlig erschöpft sein Liebes. Ruh dich aus und wir kümmern uns um das Nötigste." entschuldigte sich Liz.

Sie beugte sich vor und küsste Claire auf die Stirn, dann ging sie leise aus dem Zimmer.

Kaum war die Tür ins Schloss gefallen, öffnete Claire die Augen.

„Hey du wie fühlst du dich?" begrüßte Alex sie flüsternd.

„Gut, erstaunlich gut sogar. Ich bin zwar müde, zerschlagen und ausgezehrt, aber gleichzeitig bärenstark, ausgeglichen und glücklich. Es stimmt tatsächlich, dass man die Schmerzen vergisst. Na, was sagst du zu unseren Kleinen?" wollte Claire wissen.

„Ich habe sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Es ist unglaublich, dass wir sie geschaffen haben Claire. Mom hat Recht, sie sind wunderschön." antwortete Alex und konnte den Blick nicht von den Zwillingen nehmen.

„Du wusstest warum ich vorhin nicht nach oben wollte, nicht wahr?" fragte Claire und sah Alex erwartungsvoll an.

Alex brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen wovon sie sprach.

„Zuerst nicht, erst als ich deinen panischen Blick gesehen habe, fiel es mir ein. Pru nicht wahr?"

Claire nickte. „Du hältst mich bestimmt für verrückt, aber der Gedanke hier in diesem Zimmer unser Kind zu bekommen, in dem Mom und Adam starben… es erschien mir nicht Richtig." bestätigte sie ihm verlegen.

Alex strich Claire eine widerspenstige Haarlocke aus dem Gesicht.

„Du brauchst dich dafür nicht zu schämen Claire. Deine Angst war ja irgendwie verständlich und wir hätten alle daran denken sollen." beruhigte er sie.

„Warum tust du das alles Alex? Ich verstehe dich wirklich nicht. Du bist so verständnisvoll und geduldig." Claire hatte ihren Blick gesenkt. Er sollte nicht sehen, wie sehr ihr seine Fürsorge gefiel und wie beschützt sie sich dadurch fühlte.

Alex' Gedanken rasten. Sie wollte tatsächlich wissen warum er das alles tat? Hatte sie es noch nicht verstanden? War es der richtige Augenblick ihr endlich seine Gefühle, die er schon so lange vor ihr versteckte, zu offenbaren? Würde sie ihm überhaupt glauben? Was war mit ihr? Liebte sie ihn auch oder hatte sie sich nur mit der Situation arrangiert?

Alex wusste zwar alles von ihr und doch im Grunde war dieser Teil von Claire ihm völlig verschlossen geblieben.

„Claire, ich bin hier, weil ich es so möchte und nicht, weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass ich es müsste. Wir müssen endlich unser Verhältnis klären, denn es muss sich in Zukunft einiges ändern.

Wir sind jetzt Eltern und haben diesen Zweien gegenüber Verantwortung, doch ich denke nicht, dass wir das Heute besprechen müssen.

Es gibt da etwas dringenderes, dass wir klären müssen." meinte Alex ernst.

Einerseits war Claire froh, dass Alex so ehrlich zu ihr war, doch anderseits war sie enttäuscht. Wäre nicht gerade dieser Zeitpunkt ideal gewesen, um endlich über ihre Gefühle zu sprechen? Dieses Zwischending und diese andauernde Spannung die zwischen ihnen lag, raubten ihr den letzten Nerv.

Trotzdem wollte sie ihm nicht ihre Gefühle gestehen. Ihre Angst, dass er nicht die gleichen Gefühle für sie hegte wie sie für ihn, war zu groß. Dann lieber ein Leben lang die Unsicherheit vorziehen und ihre Freundschaft erhalten. Doch genau dieser Punkt passte ihr überhaupt nicht! Ihr war inzwischen klar geworden, dass ihr seine Freundschaft nicht mehr reichte.

Mutig öffnete sie ihren Mund.

„Ich finde auch, dass wir Wichtigeres zu besprechen haben." hörte sie sich sagen. Eigentlich wollte sie ihm etwas ganz anderes mitteilen, doch in der letzten Sekunde hatte sie gekniffen.

„Schön, dass wir uns darüber einig sind." antwortete Alex und ärgerte sich, dass er diesen saublöden Vorschlag gemacht hatte.

„Also wie nennen wir sie denn jetzt?" grinsend sah Alex sie an.

„Nun, ich denke der Einfachheit halber, sollten wir uns erstmal über einen einheitlichen Nachnamen einigen.

Es war ja irgendwo witzig dieser McLeod-Ryan, Ryan-McLeod Quatsch. aber ich möchte, dass wir alle den selben Namen tragen. Ich bin für Ryan!" sagte Claire zu seiner Überraschung.

„Das ist überaus großzügig von dir Claire, aber ich habe mich nie wie ein Ryan gefühlt und ich verbinde nicht wirklich gute Erinnerungen an diesen Namen. Wenn du auf einen Namen bestehst, warum nicht McLeod?" wollte er von ihr wissen.

Mit großen Augen sah Claire ihn an. „Hm…na ja….weil es ja in der Regel so ist. dass die Frauen den Namen ihres Mannes annehmen und nicht umgekehrt!" antwortete sie verblüfft.

„Seit wann kümmern uns die Regeln Claire? Sieh dir unser bisheriges Leben an! Was ist daran normal?" stellte er trocken fest und lächelte dabei schelmisch.

„Wäre das für dich okay? Ich meine, die Leute würden dich damit aufziehen. Du warst immer Alex Ryan und nun willst du Alex McLeod heißen?" Claire konnte es nicht glauben, dass Alex das für sie tun wollte.

„Claire es ist okay für mich. Sieh mal, ein neues Jahrtausend hat begonnen und unsere Kinder sind am 29. Februar geboren. Ich denke, es passt wenn ich deinen Namen annehme. Und ich bleibe ja immer noch Alex!" versicherte er ihr ernst.

Claire grinste. „Alexander Marion McLeod...mhmmm hört sich gut an!" stimmte sie im zu.

Alex rollte mit den Augen. „Vergiss bitte endlich meinen zweiten Vornamen!"

„Okay, nachdem wir das geklärt haben, wie nennen wir jetzt unsere Kleinen?" fragte Claire.

„Ich weiß nicht, was hältst du davon wenn wir unsere Tochter nach deiner Mutter benennen und unseren Sohn nach Jack?" meinte Alex.

„Ich fände es sehr schön, aber weißt du was. Wir wollten mit den Traditionen brechen und was denkst du, wenn wir unseren Sohn Ryan nennen? Der alten Zeiten wegen." wollte Claire vergnügt wissen.

Alex lächelte schief. „Du lässt nicht locker nicht? Also gut, ich wähle den Namen für unsere Tochter aus und du den für unseren Sohn." sagte er schelmisch.

„Einverstanden! Ich bin immer noch für Ryan." antwortet Claire prompt und lachte leise.

„Anscheinend hängst du wirklich an diesen Namen und ich schlage Jacklyn vor!" erwiderte Alex und grinste spitzbübisch.

Claire sah ihn überrascht an. „Jacklyn? Du bist raffiniert Alex, wirklich gut, ja das Gefällt mir! Sehr sogar... warte ich hab eine Idee! Was hältst du von Ryan Charles? Nach Tess sozusagen!" erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an und Alex blickte zu seinem Sohn hinunter.

„Das ist gut, wirklich, dann könnten wir ja Jacklyn nach Pru benennen! Jacklyn Prudence McLeod! Was hältst du davon?"

Claire sah zu ihrer schlafenden Tochter hinab. „Nein, dann hieße sie ja wie ihre verstorbenen Großeltern. Mir wäre es lieber sie erhielte einen Namen von jemandem der noch am Leben ist! Jacklyn Elisabeth, nach deiner Mutter, zum Beispiel!"

„Ich mag ja Mom, aber Elisabeth? Sei mir nicht böse aber nein. Lass mich überlegen... da haben wir mich und Tess bei dem Jungen deinen Dad und ..." mit funkelnden Augen sah Alex sie an.

Claire begriff woraus er hinaus wollte, drohend erhob sie ihren Zeigefinger „Wage es ja nicht auszusprechen! Auf keinen Fall nennen wir unser Tochter nach mir!" widersprach sie energisch.

Alex lachte auf. „Aber unseren Sohn willst du Ryan nennen! Warum nennen wir unsere Süße nicht nach der anderen süßen Person in unserer Familie?" fragte Alex plötzlich.

Claire verstand nicht gleich, aber dann. „Jacklyn Jodi! Das ist es! Unsere Kleine heißt Jacklyn Jodi.

Aber Alex, wir haben alle Namen aus meiner Familie genommen und mit Ryan bist du nicht wirklich glücklich, nicht wahr?"

Alex nickte und sah sie entschuldigend an. „Es hört sich einfach dämlich an, Ryan McLeod, das ist mir echt zu verwirrend!" meinte er dabei.

„Warum nennen wir unseren Stammhalter nicht nach Nick?" bot Claire als nächstes an.

Kopfschüttelnd sah Alex sie an. „Nick Charles? Ich weiß nicht so recht Claire."

„Nein, ich dachte da an Gary!" sagte sie überschwänglich.

Alex Augen verdunkelten sich. „Nein Claire, ich will nicht, dass unser Sohn Gary heißt! Du weißt genau warum!" sagte er kalt.

Claire blickte ihn lange an. „Wenn ich kein Problem damit habe, solltest du auch keins haben.

Alex, dein Bruder heißt auch Gary und sieh dir an was für ein toller Kerl er ist! An ihn sollst du bei dem Namen denken und nicht an den Mistkerl Gary West!" sagte Claire sanft.

„Bist du dir da sicher?" hakte Alex besorgt nach, doch Claires funkelnde Augen waren ihm Antwort genug.

In Gedanken ging er den Namen durch. Charles Gary, Gary Charles Ja, so seltsam es auch war, er mochte diese Variante. „Nick wird sich freuen!" sagte er einlenkend.

„Gary Charles und Jacklyn Jodi McLeod, Willkommen in der verrücktesten Familie Australiens." murmelte er leise.

„Aber in einer, in der Jeder für den Anderen einsteht. Unsere Kleinen werden immer jemanden um sich haben, sie werden geliebt, behütet, und alle werden in sie vernarrt sein!" flüsterte Claire ihn zu.

Alex blickte in ihre blauen Augen und er hatte das Gefühl darin für immer zu versinken. „Danke Claire!" sagte er so leise, dass sie ihn beinahe nicht verstanden hatte.

„Ich danke dir!" hauchte sie zurück und dann beute sie sich vor und gab ihm einen unendlich sanften Kuss. „Für alles!" murmelte sie nachdem sie den Kuss beendet hatte.

Ein leises Wimmern lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf eines der Babys.

Jacklyn sah ihre Eltern mit großen Augen an und versuchte nach den schemenhaften Gestalten zu greifen.

Alex hob seine Tochter vorsichtig hoch und legte sie sich auf seine Beine und stützte damit ihren Kopf.

„Hey du, kleine Prinzessin. Wer ist denn da wach? Ja du bist es, meine kleine Jacklyn Jodi, ja das bist du. Gefällt dir dein Name?" Glucksend antwortete sie ihm und Alex nahm es als Zustimmung an.

"Anscheinend ist sie mit unserer Wahl zufrieden." sagte Claire und spielte mit den Finger von Gary der soeben aufgewacht war.

„Na du! Auch schon wach? Komm her mein Süßer." brabbelte Claire mit ihm und hob ihn hoch.

„Gut geschlafen Gary? Sie mal Jacklyn ist auch schon wach. Sie mag ihren Namen und was meinst du, gefällt dir Gary Charles?" fragte sie ihn sanft. Anders als seine Schwester verzog er keine Miene und Claire sah enttäuscht zu Alex.

Grinsend sah er seinen Sohn an, "Magst du lieber Ryan?" fragte er spaßeshalber und der Kleine streckte ihm die Zunge heraus, zumindest empfand es Alex so.

„Den mag er auch nicht. Was machen wir denn jetzt?" wollte Claire von Alex wissen.

„Versuche es noch einmal." ermunterte er sie.

„Hey mein Sohn, gefällt dir Gary?" wieder reagierte er nicht.

Fragend blickte Alex seine Frau an, die nun an ihrer Unterlippe kaute.

„Huuu und jetzt? Uns gehen die Namen aus." überlegte sie laut.

„Hey kleiner Mann, wie gefällt dir Charles?" versuchte es Alex und sein Sohn hob die Hand. „Charles Gary?" hakte Alex nach und Claire sah gespannt wie das Baby darauf reagierte und tatsächlich, er hob die andere Hand. „Charlie?" versuchte sie es und ihr Sohn strampelte zufrieden mit den Beinen.

Ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf den Gesichtern der zwei Erwachsenen breit

„Okay, der kleine Mann hat gewählt, er möchte Charlie heißen." gab sich Alex geschlagen.

Claire lachte. „Gott, wenn wir jemandem erzählen wie wir die Namen ausgesucht haben, die halten uns für komplett verrückt."

„Immerhin können wir die Schuld ihm zuschieben, er hat ihn ja selber ausgesucht. Ich glaube Charlie hat einen ziemlichen Dickkopf, anscheinend kommt er nach seiner Mutter." foppte Alex Claire.

Unsanft schuppste Claire ihn an. „Hey... sei nicht so frech." rügte sie ihn.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach ihr Geplänkel.

Ohne auf eine Antwort abzuwarten, öffnete sich diese und Jodi lugte herein.

„Oh schön, ihr seid wach. Darf ich reinkommen?" fragte sie beinahe schüchtern.

Claire nickte und erstaunt sah sie, dass nicht nur Jodi eintreten wollte.

Liz und Tess waren auch da und ihnen folgte Nick und Meg.

Verwundert sah Claire Tess an.

„Müsstest du nicht in der Stadt sein und shoppen?"

„Oh Claire, manchmal erstaunst du mich wirklich. Es gibt doch das Internet und da wir eh wussten was wir wollten haben wir alles Online bestellt. Am Donnerstag wird alles geliefert!" erzählte Tess stolz.

Enttäuscht sah Claire sie an. „Erst am Donnerstag? Wenn ihr nach Fisher gefahren wärt, hättet ihr bestimmt alles noch heute bekommen." quengelte sie.

„Claire, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass sie im Geschäft genau das gleiche Bett auf Lager haben? Auch sie hätten es bestellen müssen.

Und so wird uns alles frei Haus geliefert. Zudem müssen wir zuerst mein altes Kinderzimmer herrichten.

Wir haben nur zwei Tage Zeit um es zu entrümpeln und herzurichten." verteidigte sich Tess.

"Oh, daran hatte ich nicht gedacht." gab Claire kleinlaut zu.

„Es ist auch kein Wunder. Ihr habt ja eure zwei Zwerge genossen." meinte Liz verständnisvoll.

Jodi setzte sich aufs Bett und spielte mit der kleinen Hand ihrer Nichte.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass es Zwillinge sind und sie sind so lieb." staunte sie.

Meg grinste. „Sie sind ja auch erst ein paar Stunden alt! Warte ab, wenn sie Hunger bekommen, dann wirst du deine Meinung ändern." prophezeite sie.

Dann sah sie fragend Claire an. "Und was macht die Namensfrage, konntet ihr euch bereits einigen?"

„Also, ich bin für SoM SoM!" sagte Jodi leise lachend, bevor die Beiden antworten konnten.

Neugierig sah Alex sie an. „SOM SOM?"

„Ja! **S**urprise **o**f **M**cLeod und da es zwei sind SoM SoM. Ist doch süß. Zuerst wollte ich BaD BaD nehmen." erklärte Jodi schelmisch.

„Und für was steht BaD?" fragte Claire und wunderte sich über den Einfallsreichtum ihrer Schwester.

„Na, **B**abys **a**uf **D**rovers, aber BaD ist nicht besonders süß, darum SoM." meinte Jodi grinsend.

„Ich hoffe für euch und die Babys, dass ihr Jodi nicht mit einbezieht bei der Namensfrage." meinte Meg und rollte entnervt mit den Augen.

Alex lächelte, "Keine Sorge Meg, wir haben es auch ohne Jodi geschafft ihnen die geeigneten Namen auszusuchen." beruhigte Alex sie.

Gespannt blickten alle Claire und Alex.

Alex hob seine Tochter etwas hoch. „Darf ich vorstellen: Jacklyn Jodi McLeod. Nach Jack und ihrer Tante!"

Claire hatte ihren Sohn umgedreht, sodass ihn die Anderen sehen konnten.

„Und das hier ist Charles Gary McLeod, aber der kleine Mann möchte anscheinend nur Charlie genannt werden." ergänzte Claire lächelnd.

„Ihr habt sie nach mir benannt? Warum? Ich meine, warum nicht nach deiner Mutter?" fragte Jodi überwältigt.

„Weil ich dich lieb habe du Dummchen, und Charlie wurde nach Tess und Nicks zweiten Vornamen genannt. Ich hoffe, ihr seit damit einverstanden." erläuterte Claire schmunzelnd.

Nick berührte die Hand seines Neffen. „Klar doch.. damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Danke!" murmelte er berührt. „Und ihr habt euch endlich auf einen einheitlichen Nachnamen geeinigt? Wurde auch Zeit! Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Alexander Marion McLeod." sagte Nick augenzwinkernd und Alex wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Ich bin eben emanzipiert." prahlte Alex und Alle lachten.

Charlie strampelte zufrieden und ziemlich heftig mit den Beinen und es machte ihm sichtlich Spaß wie die Erwachsenen darüber lachten.

„Charlie also... der Kleine hat Geschmack, ist eben ein richtiger McLeod." grinste Tess und ihre Augen sprühten gerade zu vor Stolz.

Claire suchte den Blick von Meg und Liz.

„Ich hoffe, ihr seid uns nicht böse, dass wir nicht eure Namen genommen haben?" fragte Claire etwas besorgt.

„Ihr habt gut gewählt. Keine Angst, ich weiß ja, dass ich trotzdem ein Teil dieser Familie bin." beruhigte sie Liz augenblicklich.

„Naja, ihr könnt ja unsere Namen beim nächsten Baby nehmen!" scherzte Meg und lachte laut auf, als Claire und Alex sie schockiert ansahen.

**55. Kapitel**

**1. März 2000, Drovers Run**

Wie ein Lauffeuer hatte sich die Neuigkeit von der unerwarteten Zwillingsgeburt auf Drovers verbreitet.

Nachbarn, Freunde, Bekannte und Geschäftspartner riefen an oder kamen spontan vorbei, um den jungen Eltern zu gratulieren.

Alex übernahm die persönlichen Glückwünsche, während Jodi und Tess die Telefonischen entgegen nahmen.

Stevie war ziemlich erstaunt, als sie und Dave im Laufe des Morgens ankamen und sie soviel Besuch erblickte.

Als sie von der Geburt erfahren hatte, wollte sie schnell nach Oben gehen, um nach Claire zu sehen, doch Tess hielt sie davon ab.

Sie erklärte ihr, dass die drei im Moment nicht gestört werden sollten und Claire und die Zwillinge bewusst abgeschottet wurden.

So lieb die Kleinen gestern tagsüber gewesen waren, so hatten sie sich nachts von einer ganz anderen Seite gezeigt.

Während Jacklyn nur weinte wenn sie hungrig war, die Windel gewechselt haben wollte oder einfach nur anders ins Bett gelegt werden wollte, schrie Charlie ununterbrochen. Claires vergebliche Versuche ihn zu Stillen schlugen alle fehl und die junge Mutter wurde mit jedem Versuch nervöser, was sich auf den Kleinen übertrug.

Auch Megs Bemühungen den Kleinen zu beruhigen schlugen fehl und so wurde am frühen Morgen Bella, die örtliche Hebamme gerufen.

Diese hatte sofort erkannt dass Charlie von der ganzen Schreierei so verspannt war, dass er Schmerzen hatte und deshalb nicht trinken konnte.

Sie hatte ihn sanft massiert und er hatte sich anschließend beruhigt, sodass Claire ihn endlich füttern konnte und nun schliefen alle drei und erholten sich von einer bewegten Nacht.

Stevie verstand es und trotz ihrer Enttäuschung, das große Ereignis verpasst zu haben, stürzte sie sich gleich in die Arbeit. Dave hatte beschlossen ihr dabei zu helfen und da Jodi, Tess, Alex und Meg für die heutige Arbeit ausfielen, rief er noch Patrick an, der ihnen zu Hand gehen sollte.

Unter den Gratulanten war auch eine junge Frau, die niemand so richtig einordnen konnte. Es war Liz, der auf einmal klar wurde wer die Fremde war.

„Hi, ich bin Liz und ich nehme an sie gehören zur Familie!" begrüßte sie sie.

Automatsch ergriff die Frau die dargebotene Hand. „Hi, sie sind Liz, Liz Ryan wenn ich mich recht erinnere." sagte sie und lächelte.

„Sie haben ein gutes Gedächtnis, wir wurden ja das letzte Mal nicht vorgestellt, aber ich nehme an sie gehören zu Hugh McLeod, stimmts?" erwiderte Liz.

Die Frau nickte. „Ja, ich bin Reagan und Hugh war mein Vater." bestätigte sie locker.

„Oh ich wusste das nicht, wann ist Hugh verstorben?" fragte Liz mit echtem Bedauern in der Stimme.

„Dad ist vor zwei Jahren verstorben." klärte Reagan die verdutzte Liz auf.

„Aber...aber...ich dachte...wir dachten, dass er noch lebt." stotterte Liz erstaunt.

„Ich weiß, das war auch Jacks Wille, dass ihr das alle glauben solltet! Aber bevor ich mehr erzähle, denke ich, dass ich es lieber der ganzen Familie erkläre." bat Reagan, dass die Anderen zu dem auch hinzukamen.

Liz nickte und führte sie ins Esszimmer, wo niemand sie stören würde.

„Ich hole die Anderen." sagte sie rasch und verschwand.

Ihr Weg führte sie zu Tess und Jodi, die im Büro saßen und telefonierten.

Per Handzeichen machte sie ihnen deutlich, dass sie dringend im Esszimmer erwartet wurden und dann suchte sie Alex. Der war im Wohnzimmer und nahm die Glückwünsche von einigen Bekannten entgegen.

Leise trat sie zu ihm.

„Wimmle sie ab und komm dann ins Esszimmer! Und beeil dich!" raunte sie ihm zu und verschwand wieder, diesmal Richtung obere Etage.

Alex sah ihr verwundert hinterher und er schaffte es seine Gäste schnell loszuwerden. Als er endlich ins Zimmer kam, warteten bereits alle Anderen auf ihn. Er setzte sich neben Claire, die ihn fragend ansah.

„Wer ist bei den Kleinen?" fragte er. „Kate, Liz hat sie dazu verdonnert und Stevie hat das Telefon übernommen. Dave und Partrick wimmeln den restlichen Besuch ab." informierte sie ihn knapp. „Alex was ist hier los und wer ist die Frau?" wollte sie von ihm wissen und hoffte, dass er ihr mehr sagen konnte, doch Alex zuckte unwissend mit den Schultern.

Liz stand auf und schloss die Tür.

„Okay, wir sind alle da. Für diejenigen, die sich nicht erinnern, das ist Reagan McLeod! Sie war bei der Testamentseröffnung von Jack dabei und ist Hughs... nun wie soll ich sagen...Vertretung?" Liz hatte sich beim letzen Wort an Reagan gewandt.

Diese stand nun auf. „Gewissermaßen, meine Schwester Jasmin und ich sind Hughs Erben."erklärte sie schlicht.

Alles sahen sie überrascht an.

„Wann?" fragte Nick, der sich als Erster gefangen hatte.

„Vor zwei Jahren." antwortete Reagan.

„Was? Aber warum..." hakte Alex nach, doch Reagan hob die Hand.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es ziemlich verwirrend ist, aber das war es für mich auch." sagte sie.

„Aber am besten, ich fange von vorne an." begann Reagan. „Jack hatte vor ca. sechs Jahren meinen Vater kontaktiert, über seinen Anwalt Daniel Brown. Ich weiß nicht genau was damals besprochen wurde, aber das Ergebnis war, dass die Beiden von da an regelmäßig miteinander telefonierten und sich sogar gelegentlich besucht hatten.

Nachdem Onkel Jack seinen Infarkt hatte, war es für beide schwieriger geworden und doch telefonierten sie weiterhin regelmäßig miteinander.

Jack war bestürzt, als er vom Tod meines Vaters erfuhr.„Reagan sah Meg an.

„Erinnern sie sich daran? Sie waren an diesem Tag ins Zimmer gekommen und hatten ihn gefragt ob er ein Sandwich wolle und hatten seine Tränen bemerkt. Jack hatte sie mit der Ausrede von Schmerzen abgewimmelt."

Mechanisch nickte Meg, sie konnte sich noch sehr gut an diesen Tag erinnern. Es war eines der wenigen Male wo Jack McLeod geweint hatte.

„Ich hatte ihn angerufen und ihm von Dads Arbeitsunfall erzählt. Bei der Arbeit war ein Traktor ins Schleudern geraten und hatte Dad unter sich begraben." Reagan atmete tief aus. Die Erinnerung an diesen Tag, machte ihr immer noch sehr zu schaffen.

„Kann ich ihnen etwas zu trinken bringen?" fragte Meg, die den feuchten Schimmer in Reagans Augen bemerkt hatte.

Dankbar nickte sie und Meg eilte hinaus.

Als sie zurückkehrte trug sie ein Tablett mit Gläsern und Getränkeflaschen.

Jeder am Tisch bediente sich und nachdem Reagan ihr Glas ausgetrunken hatte, starrten sie Alle gespannt an.

„Um es kurz zu machen, in seinen letzten Brief an uns, bat er meine Schwester und mich, seinen Bruder Jack dabei zu unterschützen das Drovers Run in der Familie bliebe.

Ich gebe zu, als ich seine detaillierten Anweisungen gelesen hatte, wunderte ich mich sehr darüber, aber es war der letzte Wunsch meines Vaters und den wollte ich ihm nicht verwehren. Auch wenn ich es für eine völlig hirnrissige Idee hielt.

Zudem hatte mein Vater uns untersagt jegliche Form von Kontakt zu euch herzustellen. Nur so konnte sein und Jacks Plan gelingen.

Als ich aber dann von Onkel Jacks Tod erfuhr, war ich sehr traurig die letzte Verbindung zu meinem Vater verloren zu haben und wollte euch anrufen und mein Beileid aussprechen. Doch Jasmin hatte mich davon abgehalten und wir wollten euch an der Testamentseröffnung von deren Plan erzählen.

Leider hatte Jasmin an diesem Tag einen kleinen Unfall und so musste ich alleine kommen und da konnte ich sehen, was unsere Väter bereits verstanden hatten. So entschloss ich mich, an Dads Plan festzuhalten und spielte das Spiel mit.

Peter, Jasmins Schwiegervater rief Harry Ryan an und stellte sich als Hugh McLeod vor. Er erzählte ihm von Jacks Testament und den damit verbundenen Bedingungen und bot ihm an, im Falle des nicht Erfüllens des Testamentes, ihm Drovers Run zu verkaufen."

„Daher wusste also Harry Bescheid." meinte Claire.

„Ja, so hatte es Hugh bestimmt!" bestätigte Reagan. „Doch wir hatten Harry eine falsche Information gegeben.

Wir haben ihn glauben lassen, dass ihr zwei, innerhalb eines Jahres heiraten und ein Kind bekommen solltet. Hugh kannte Harry gut genug und ahnte, dass der mit schmutzigen Tricks arbeiten würde.

Und wie mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, hatte er erfolgreich gegen euch integriert, doch Gott sei dank, warst du damals bereits schwanger Claire.

Ich war immer wieder beruflich in der Gegend und hatte dadurch immer ein Auge auf euch.

Harry hatte ziemlich getobt, als er von deiner Schwangerschaft erfuhr und versuchte uns weiszumachen, dass eure Ehe nur zum Schein war und du durch künstliche Befruchtung schwanger warst. Ihr wärt ja dadurch Vertragsbrüchig geworden und Hugh könnte das Testament anfechten.

Wir waren deshalb sehr beunruhigt und Jasmin kam hierher und ließ sich im Laden in Gungellan einstellen. Und es schien tatsächlich so, dass Harry Recht hatte.

Alex war immer in Begleitung einer hübschen rothaarigen, doch dann hatte Claire einen Zusammenstoß im Laden mit einer gewissen Sandra.

Laut Jasmin war es eine ziemlich wüste Unterredung, die dann von Alex gestoppt wurde, in dem er Allen von der Intrige von Harry und dieser Frau berichtete.

Wir waren dadurch wieder beruhigt und so mussten wir nur noch die Geburt abwarten, die ja gestern war." müde beendete Reagan ihre lange Rede und setzte sich.

Alle schwiegen. Ungläubig hatten sie Reagens Ausführungen gelauscht.

„Warum? Ich meine, was sollte das Ganze? Was hat sich Dad dabei gedacht?" fragte Claire enttäuscht. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass ihr Vater sie so angelogen und so in eine Ehe mit Alex getrieben hatte.

„Ich verstehe das nicht? Warum hat Dad gewollt, dass Alex und ich heiraten sollten, wenn Drovers nie wirklich in Gefahr war?" böse funkelte sie ihre Cousine an.

„Claire, ich kann deine Verwirrung verstehen, doch unseren Vätern war wohl aufgefallen, was anscheinend auch alle Anderen bemerkt hatten. Sogar ich und das nach nur wenigen Minuten." erklärte sie vage.

„Und das wäre?" wollte auch Alex verärgert wissen.

„Dass ihr füreinander bestimmt seid. So wie ich es verstanden habe, wart ihr immer für den Anderen da und eine tiefe Freundschaft verband euch schon von Anfang an. Dass ihr euch stattdessen liebt, überseht ihr andauernd.

Claire, du kannst mir nicht weis machen, dass du das nicht spürst! Ich habe einige Leute von dir sprechen hören und wie glücklich sie waren, dass du endlich Alex in dein Leben gelassen hast. Denn laut denen, hatte Alex sich immer nur nach dir verzehrt und deshalb immer so viele Freundinnen gehabt." sagte Reagan ehrlich und sah Claire und Alex offen an.

Wütend sprang Claire auf. „Du kennst mich nicht! Und das was ihr Alle für Liebe haltet, ist tatsächlich Freundschaft. Doch, weil ein verblendeter alter Mann und ein paar Komplizen mit uns Schicksal spielen wollten, wurde diese zerstört.

Alex und mein Leben war schon immer die Farm und nur deswegen haben wir geheiratet. Nur um jetzt zu erfahren, dass unser Opfer völlig umsonst war! Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht? Wir Zwei haben jetzt zwei Kinder und stecken in einer lieblosen Ehe gefangen! Ich fasse es einfach nicht."

Claire war wütend wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Solange sie gedacht hatte Drovers zu erhalten, war sie sicher, dass Alex und sie ihre problematische Beziehung in den Griff bekommen würden und diese irgendwann sogar sich zu einer ganz normalen entwickelt könnte. Doch da sich das Ganze als Lüge entpuppt hatte, wie konnte sie von Alex erwarten noch bei ihr zu bleiben?

Unendlich traurig sah sie ihn an. „Mein Gott Alex... ich weiß nicht... ich... es tut mir so leid... wenn ich geahnt hätte... ich wollte dich nicht in so an mich binden... aber damit ist Schluss. Ich beende diese Schmierenkomödie.

Morgen früh gehe ich zum Anwalt und beantrage die Scheidung. So kann ich dir wenigstens deine Freiheit wiedergeben." sagte Claire.

Sie hatte das Gefühl innerlich zu sterben, als sie die letzten Sätze ausgesprochen hatte.

Auf einmal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass die Wände des Zimmers auf sie zukamen. Panik machte sich in ihr breit und fluchtartig stürmte sie aus dem Zimmer.

Sie wollte nur noch raus. Sie rannte an dem verdutzten Dave und Patrick vorbei und stieg in ihren Wagen.

Mit durchdrehenden Reifen fuhr sie davon.

Geschockt hatten alle Claires Ausbruch erlebt.

Vor allem Reagan war über Claires Reaktion entsetzt.

„Das... das... wollte ich nicht..." stotterte sie zu Tode betrübt.

Missbilligend sah Tess sie an, „Was hast du denn erwartet? Einen Freudentanz?" fragte sie sie pappig.

Besorgt sah Tess zu Alex, der immer noch wie versteinert da saß.

„Ich... was..." stammelte er undeutlich vor sich hin.

Auf einmal sprang er auf und ging auf und ab. „Ich glaub ich dreh durch! Hat Claire tatsächlich von Scheidung gesprochen! Warum? Ich verstehe sie nicht, es spielt doch keine Rolle!" sagte er wütend.

Liz stand auf und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.

Mit einem erstaunlich festen Griff zwang sie ihn, sie anzusehen.

„Alex was spielt keine Rolle?" fragte sie scharf nach.

„Na warum wir geheiratet haben. Claire ist meine Frau und die Mutter meiner Kinder. Warum will sie die Scheidung, ich verstehe sie wirklich nicht!" brach es aus Alex heraus.

„Alex! Hast du nicht zugehört? Claire möchte dich nicht in einer lieblosen Ehe gefangen halten. Sie zeigt Größe und lässt dich gehen." erklärte Liz ihrem Sohn.

„Was wenn ich nicht gehen will?" wollte Alex wütend wissen.

„Warum solltest du das nicht wollen, Alex. Nur wegen der Kinder? Glaub mir Alex, das wird nicht funktionieren und Claire weiß es auch." meinte Liz sanft.

„Gott Mom, du weißt doch nicht wovon du redest. Sie haben gar nichts damit zu tun, zumindest sind sie nicht der Hauptgrund weshalb ich keine Scheidung will." antwortete er barsch.

„Und warum solltest du bleiben wollen?" hakte Liz nach und drängte ihn dadurch bewusst in die Enge.

„Weil ich sie liebe!" schrie Alex und die nicht eingeweihte sahen ihn erstaunt an

Zuerst verwundert und langsam lächelten ihm Alle wohlwollend zu.

„Verdammt, ich liebe diese Frau. Seit ich denken kann, war sie immer in meinen Gedanken und nur bei ihr hatte ich das Gefühl komplett zu sein. Ich bin nichts ohne sie." sagte Alex verzweifelt.

„Und hast du ihr das schon einmal gesagt? Alex, Claire glaubt, dass du sie nicht liebst, zumindest nicht so wie sie dich liebt." gab ihm Liz zu verstehen.

Alex sah sie an und etwas Hoffnung flackerte in seinen Augen auf.

„Du glaubst, dass sie mich liebt?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Oh Alex, Claire ist dir so verfallen, wie es eine Frau nur sein kann. Aber du kennst sie doch am besten von uns Allen. Claire wird deine Hilfe brauchen es sich einzugestehen.

Sie hat immer noch diese tiefverwurzelte Angst in sich, verlassen zu werden.

Ich muss dir nicht erklären wie Claires Leben verlaufen ist und du weißt, dass sie es mit den Gefühlen nicht so hat.

Trotzdem hast du es geschafft, dich in ihr Herz zu schleichen und es mit Liebe zu erfüllen. Dieses Gefühl, dass du ihr vermittelst, von Geborgenheit und Liebe erlebt sie zum ersten Mal, abgesehen von Jack, Jodi und mir.

Kein Wunder, dass sie Angst hat sich darauf einzulassen. Was, wenn du verschwindest und ihr Herz mitnimmst? Und bevor du fragst, warum sie dich dann fortschickt, dass mein Lieber nennt man Präventivschlag.

Verlasse, bevor du verlassen wirst." antwortete Tess an Liz stelle.

Alex sah sich um und er schien erst jetzt zu begreifen, dass Claire das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

„Wo ist sie hin?" fragte er etwas dümmlich.

„Ich weiß es nicht, sie ist hinausgelaufen." sagte Jodi. „Was hast du jetzt vor?" wollte sie wissen.

„Sie suchen und endlich Klartext reden. Es wird Zeit, dass Claire über meine Gefühle Bescheid weiß, alles Andere überlasse ich ihr." meinte Alex und stürmte aus dem Zimmer

„HEY ALEX!" rief ihn Jodi zurück.

Verwundert kehrte er zurück. „WAS?" bellte er genervt.

„Nur ein kleiner Tipp: Wenn du ihr deine Liebe gestehst, solltest du versuchen nicht zu fluchen. Versuch romantisch zu sein und trag dein Herz auf der Zunge. Glaube mir, das ist es was jede Frau hören will!" riet Jodi und lachte leise.

Alex warf ihr so einen entnervten und gleichzeitig dümmlichen Blick zu, das alle über seinen Gesichtsausdruck in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. Einzig Alex lachte nicht! Der rannte zu seinem Wagen und wollte Claire suchen. Inzwischen ahnte er wo er sie finden könnte.

**56. Kapitel**

**1. März 2000, Drovers Run**

Im Haus drinnen ebnete das Gelächter ab.

„Gott, geht es hier immer so chaotisch zu?" fragte Reagan erstaunt.

„Nein, ehrlich gesagt, hast du heute einen ruhigen Tag erwischt." spottete Jodi.

„Ich nehme an, du bist der Spaßvogel in der Familie." erwiderte Reagan

belustigt. Sie mochte Jodi und ihre unkonventionelle Sprüche.

„Oh ja, unsere Jodi ist berühmt berüchtigt für ihren etwas eigenwilligen Humor." bestätigte Tess und hatte das berüchtigt besonders betont.

Jodi warf ihr als Antwort einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Es tut mir wirklich schrecklich leid, dass ich hier alles so durcheinander gebracht habe. Jasmin war sich so sicher gewesen, dass die Beiden tatsächlich zusammen waren.

Das alles so verworren und kompliziert ist, das konnten wir doch nicht ahnen." entschuldigte sich Reagan erneut.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, haben wir alle dieses Theater, das die Beiden veranstalten mehr als satt. Sie könnten seit Jahren glücklich verheiratet sein, aber nein, einer der Beiden schafft es immer wieder, über so eine kaum existierende Hürde zu stolpern." erklärte Meg mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Oh ja, diese McLeod Frauen lieben es die Liebesdinge unnötig zu komplizieren!" murmelte Nick und rollte mit den Augen.

Reagan sah ihn betreten an.

„Mir scheint, Reagan weiß wovon du sprichst Nick. Sieh mal wie gequält sie dich ansieht. Du erwähntest eine Schwester und deren Schwiegervater. Anscheinend ist Jasmin glücklich verheiratet." meinte Tess belustigt.

„Ja, jetzt ja. Aber ihr glaubt mir nicht, was für ein Affentheater Jasmin und Peter aufgeführt hatten, bis sie endlich zusammen kamen. Doch nun erwarten sie ihr erstes Kind und Jasmin muss sich schonen, da es zu einigen Komplikationen gekommen ist. Deshalb bin ich auch allein gekommen." erklärte Reagan grinsend.

„Eindeutig McLeods!" meinte Meg trocken. „Und wie sieht es bei dir aus? Ist da jemand dem DU das Leben schwer machst?" fragte sie neugierig weiter.

Reagens verlegenes Erröten war ihr Antwort genug und sie sah sie belustigt an.

Alex sah ihren Wagen bereits von weitem. Wie er vermutet hatte war Claire zu dem kleinen Teich gefahren, um allein zu sein.

Als sie sein Auto sah, wischte sich Claire die Tränen vom Gesicht.

„Na toll!" brummelte sich unmutig.

Alex stieg aus und ging auf sie zu.

Claire machte keine Anstalt aufzustehen und starrte stur gerade aus.

Seufzend ließ Alex sich neben sie fallen.

„Hey!" sagte er sanft.

„Selber hey!" murmelte Claire.

„Ich will keine Scheidung Claire." platzte Alex direkt heraus.

Claires Kopf fuhr herum.

„Was? Warum nicht? Wenn es wegen der Kinder ist... ich würde dir nie verbieten sie zu sehen."

„Es geht nicht um sie Claire, es geht um uns. Ich wollte gestern bereits mit dir darüber sprechen, aber es erschien mir nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt zu sein." meinte Alex.

„Habe ich etwas verpasst? Über was wolltest du mit mir sprechen?" fragte Claire leise.

Alex sah sie an und als Claire in immer noch nicht ansah, umfasste er ihr Gesicht und zwang sie ihn anzusehen.

„Claire Louise McLeod-Ryan-McLeod ich liebe dich!

Schon so lange und ich behielt es für mich, um dir keine Angst einzujagen. Gott Claire, immer wenn du bei mir bist, fühle ich mich so lebendig. Du warst immer für mich da, gabst mir Halt, das Gefühl eines zu Hause. Wenn du nicht bei mir bist, fühle ich mich nicht komplett, es fehlt etwas. Ich sehe etwas und möchte es dir gleich sagen und deine Meinung dazu zuhören oder denke „wie würde Claire es finden?"

Nur bei dir kann ich ich selbst sein. Du kennst mich wie kein Anderer und es gibt mir so ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl von Freiheit.

Ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, das eine Beziehung mich so frei fühlen lässt.

Wenn wir uns küssen, Gott Claire, noch nie hatte ich so intensive Gefühle dabei. Immer wenn du mich berührst, bekomme ich nicht genug davon und Claire der Sex mit dir war jedes Mal atemberaubend. Allein die Erinnerung daran bringt mein Blut in Wallung.

Claire das war nicht nur Sex, davon hatte ich genug. Das was wir zusammen erlebt haben ist Liebe. Du gehst mir unter die Haut und ich könnte in deinen wunderschönen blauen Augen versinken." Alex hatte die Worte ohne groß zu überlegen ausgesprochen und nun kam er sich idiotisch vor.

Er ließ Claire los und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare.

„Gott war das schlecht. Ich hatte mir im Auto eine ganz andere Rede zu Recht gelegt." murmelte unzufrieden.

Ungläubig hatte Claire jedes einzelne Wort von Alex gehört und jedes davon hatte sie tief ihn ihrem Herz aufgenommen.

„Du liebst mich?" fragte sie leise.

Alex hob den Kopf und sah die Unsicherheit in ihren Augen.

„Ja Claire, ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es weh tut wenn ich nicht bei dir sein kann. Die letzten Monate waren die Hölle für mich, du warst zwar da, aber doch unerreichbar." gab Alex zu.

Sie sah in seine Augen und erkannte, dass Alex die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

„Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten und dachte, dass es dir so lieber ist. Du warst ja mit so vielen Frauen zusammen Alex und ich dachte, ich könnte da nicht mithalten." sagte Claire bedrückt.

„Claire du bist die Einzige die ich will, nur dich und zwar für immer. Wir sind uns in den letzten Wochen so nahe gekommen und ich dachte. „Endlich entdeckt sie ihre Gefühle für mich und vielleicht verliebt sie sich ja in mich." Alex sah sie intensiv an und er schöpfte etwas Hoffnung.

„Ich war ja so dumm. Ich ließ mich von meinen Ängsten beeinflussen. Unsere Freundschaft war immer das was mir Halt gab in meinem Leben und ich wollte das nicht verlieren. Dass es dafür zu spät war, habe ich nicht begriffen." meinte sie traurig.

„Was willst du mir damit sagen Claire?" fragte Alex irritiert.

„Alex meine Gefühle für dich haben sich nicht geändert. Seit ich denken kann waren sie immer da. Ich muss mich nicht in dich verlieben Alex, denn ich liebe dich bereits mein ganzes Leben lang. Du bist mein zu Hause, meine Insel. Nur bei dir ließ ich mich gehen und du warst immer da, um mich aufzufangen. Ich habe es lange nicht sehen wollen, aber es ist so, ich liebe dich Alex!" flüsterte Claire.

Er sah sie überrascht an und dann packte er sie und küsste Claire lange und ausgiebig. Claire genoss es in seinen Armen zu liegen und es endlich zu genießen, ohne dass ihre Ängste sie daran hinderten.

Nach einer Weile gab Alex Claire wieder frei.

„Ich liebe dich Claire, in diesem und im nächsten Leben." flüsterte er an ihren Lippen.

„Und ich liebe dich in diesem und allen anderen Leben die folgen werden." erwiderte Claire und küsste ihn.

Nachdem sie sich schwer atmend lösten, begann Claire zu kichern.

Fragend sah Alex sie an. „Wenn uns jemand gehört hätte, so schwülstig wie wir gesprochen haben. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so poetisch bist Alex." foppte Claire ihn.

„Das war Jodis Rat, sie meinte ich sollte gefühlvoll sein." erklärte ihr Alex grinsend.

Neugierig hob Claire eine Augenbraue. „Und wie hättest du es in deinen Worten gesagt?" wollte sie wissen.

Alex richtete sich etwas auf. "Hey Puppe, ich bin dein Ken und nun lass mich dich in meine Höhle schleifen." sagte Alex und wackelte schelmisch mit den Brauen.

Claire lachte laut auf und konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen. „Besser, viel besser und dir so ähnlich." gab Claire unter Tränen zu.

Alex umarmte sie glücklich. „Komm, lass uns nach Hause fahren, wir sind bereits über eine Stunde weg und ich glaube du leckst ein bisschen." meinte Alex und zeigte dabei auf ihren Busen wo sich auf ihrem TShirt zwei runde Flecken abzeichneten.

„Verdammt, davor warnt einen niemand." schnaubte sie verächtlich und überkreuzte verlegen ihre Arme über ihren Brüsten.

Alex grinste und stand auf, um ihr galant seine Hand hinzuhalten.

Zögernd griff sie danach und ließ sich von ihm hochziehen.

Als sie stand, zog Alex sein Hemd aus und reichte es Claire.

Dankbar zog sie es sich über und atmete tief seinen Duft ein der am Hemd haftete.

Alex bemerkte es und grinste verwegen. "Hey, du brauchst nicht mehr am Hemd zu riechen, ich bin doch da!"

Claire näherte sich ihm und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf seinem Mund. „Und ich lass dich nie mehr gehen." sagte sie in einem verführerischen Ton.

!Dann hole ich gleich nachher meine Sachen und ziehe wieder ein, einverstanden?" sagte Alex und seine Augen leuchteten erwartungsvoll.

Wieder küsste Claire ihn. „Schön, doch mit der speziellen Sache müssen wir noch etwas warten. Es wird noch einige Wochen dauern... du verstehst schon." meinte Claire verlegen.

Alex umarmte sie lachend. „Daran hab ich noch nicht gedacht Claire! Ich bin nur froh, wenn ich bei dir und unseren Kleinen bin. Das Andere das wird sich dann ergeben." beruhigte er sie.

Beide gingen eng umschlungen zu ihren Fahrzeugen und nachdem sie sich lange geküsst hatten, stieg jeder in sein Fahrzeug ein und fuhr nach Drovers zurück.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Reagan den zu Hause gebliebenen Jacks und Hughs Plan erläutert.

Wie Jack immer wieder von Claire und Alex gesprochen hatte und wie blind die Beiden ihren Gefühlen gegenüber waren.

Hugh war es dann, der diesen irrwitzigen Plan hatte und wie sie Harry Ryan in die Pfanne hauen konnten.

Denn er war der eigentliche Grund gewesen, weshalb Hugh Drovers Run verlassen hatte. Als die Anderen verwirrt nachgefragt hatten was Harry damit zutun hatte, verweigerte Reagan die Aussage und wollte warten bis Claire und Alex zurückkamen.

Denn sie konnte vorhin nicht alles erzählen und das was sie zu sagen hatte war enorm wichtig.

Erleichtert hörten Tess und der Rest wie sich zwei Wagen nährten und Alle stürzen zu Tür, um zu sehen ob es Alex und Claire waren.

Und tatsächlich beide betraten lachend und eng umschlungen das Haus.

Zufrieden ließen die Anderen die angehaltene Luft aus.

Claire bemerkte die kleine Versammlung und lächelte.

Sie ging auf Reagan zu. „Es tut mir leid wie ich vorhin abgerauscht bin. Ich habe mich nicht wirklich wie eine Cousine verhalten. Aber es war, nun ich sag es mal so, du hast da ein paar ziemliche Bomben auf uns nieder gelassen, die ich zuerst verdauen musste.

Ich nehme an, du wohnst in Gungellan im Hotel.

Was hältst du davon wenn du deine Sache dort abholst und bei uns bleibst. Schließlich gehörst du zur Familie und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du bleiben würdest.

Wenn du dich nicht von etwas Babygeschrei abschrecken lässt, so kannst du uns auch Alle kennenlernen." bot Claire ihr überraschend an.

Völlig überrumpelt nickte Reagan zustimmend.

Claire klatschte zufrieden in die Hände. „Schön, Jodi zeig ihr bitte das untere Gästezimmer. Ich gehe erstmal nach Oben und kümmere mich um die Kleinen." Claire drehte sich um und wollte bereit die Treppe hinauf gehen, als ihr noch etwas einfiel.

„Ach Nick, könntest du deinem Bruder dabei helfen seine Sachen aus den Arbeiterunterkünften zu holen?" fragte sie ihn.

Nick sah sie neugierig an. „Und wohin soll ich seine Sachen bringen?" wollte er wissen.

„Na, da wo sie hingehören!" meinte Claire schelmisch und ging die Treppe hoch. „In unser Schlafzimmer natürlich!" ergänzte Claire, als die am Treppenende angekommen war und Nick konnte hören, wie Claire lachend in ihr Zimmer ging.

Nick drehte sich zu Alex um und sah ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an.

Der hob eine Augenbraue. „Nun Nick, du hast MEINE FRAU gehört, steh nicht so dumm da, sondern hilf mir!" befahl Alex und drehte sich grinsend um.

Nick folgte ihm schmunzelnd und freute sich, dass die Beiden endlich alles geklärt hatten.

Reagan sah zu Tess hinüber. „Ist das normal? Ich meine zuerst geht sie in die Luft und dann kommt sie zurück als sei nichts gewesen!" fragte sie verdattert.

Tess grinste. „Gewöhn dich daran." antwortete sie lachend und legte Reagan einem Arm um die Schulter und begleitete sie hinaus.


	7. Kapitel 57 bis 65

**57. Kapitel **

**1. März 2000 Drovers Run **

Einige Stunden später saßen alle zusammen und aßen das köstliche Abendessen das Meg zubereitet hatte.

Claire sah sich ihre Familie an und lächelte verstohlen. Manchmal glaubte sie zu träumen wie groß ihre Familie war und jetzt war ein neues Mitglied dazu gestoßen.

Reagan war nicht zurück nach Gungellan gefahren. Liz hatte die Idee gehabt im Hotel anzurufen und darum zu bitten Reagens persönliche Habe einzupacken.

Sie hatte bereits vorher mit dem Lieferanten von den Babyartikeln gesprochen und der hatte ihr versprochen Reagens Gepäck abzuholen und Morgen früh, zusammen mit den Möbeln vorbeizubringen.

So konnte Reagan sich die lange hin und her Fahrt sparen und erkundete mit Jodi etwas die Gegend.

Dank Nicks Hilfe hatte Alex in Windeseile seine Sachen ins Haus geschafft.

Claire schloss die Augen und dachte an die vergangenen Stunden zurück und wie sie mit Alex zusammen seine Habe in ihrem Schlafzimmer verstaut hatten.

Tess und Liz hatte ihr altes Kinderzimmer soweit hergerichtet, das am nächsten Tag die Möbel aufgestellt werden konnten.

Im Moment schliefen ihre Engel glücklich und zufrieden im Kinderbettchen von Charlie.

Reagan beobachtete das etwas chaotische gemeinsame Essen.

Es waren so viele Personen an diesem Tisch und Reagan kannte eigentlich niemanden.

Sie spürte Claires Blick und sah in ihre Richtung.

„Die Drovers Familie ist ziemlich groß, versuchst du herauszufinden wer wer ist?" fragte Claire sie belustigt.

Reagan nickte verlegen.

„Okay die rothaarige, das ist Stevie Hall meine älteste und beste Freundin und unsere Vorarbeiterin. Der blonde Clown neben ihr, ist ihr Freund Dave Brewer und unser hiesiger Tierarzt.

Der junge Mann ist Patrick und Daves jüngerer Bruder, er ist ein Lebenskünstler und ein hervorragender Fotograf.

Ihm gegenüber sitzt Kate Manfredi, sie ist eine alte Freundin von Jodi und studiert Agrarwissenschaften in Melbourne. Immer wenn es ihr Stundenplan zulässt kommt sie hierher und hilft uns. Wobei ihre Besuche inzwischen eher Pat gelten.

Wenn haben wir noch, ah ja Rob. Er ist Jodis Freund und arbeitet auf Killarney zusammen mit Terry, Megs Freund, der aber heute nicht hier ist.

Na und den Rest kennst du ja inzwischen." erklärte ihr Claire leise.

„Und alle wohnen hier auf Drovers?" fragte Reagan ungläubig.

„Kaum zu glauben ich weiß, aber wir sind am Erweitern wie du ja gesehen hast." antwortete Claire leise lachend.

Reagan straffte die Schultern. „Unter gewissen Umständen ist das vielleicht nicht mehr nötig!" meinte sie laut.

Überrascht hob Claire die Augenbrauen. „Und die wären?" fragte sie schärfer als beabsichtigt.

„Das war es was ich vorhin erzählen wollte, aber ich kam nicht mehr dazu.

Claire, dein Vater hatte vor ca. sieben Jahren etwas erfahren was er verdrängt hatte." begann Reagan, aber Claire unterbrach sie.

„Ja ich weiß, unser Großvater hatte in seinem Testament eine Klausel eingebaut, dadurch verlor dein Vater seinen Anteil an Drovers Run." sagte Claire.

„NEIN, das war gelogen." erklärte Reagan und stand auf. Verwundert sahen ihr die Anderen zu wie sie das Zimmer verließ, doch bevor irgendjemand dazu kam etwas zu sagen, kehrte Reagan zurück.

Sie hatte mehrere gerollte Papierbögen dabei.

Sie machte etwas Platz in der Mitte des Tisches und breitete eine Karte aus.

„Das ist ja eine Landkarte von unserer Gegend!" stellte Jodi erstaunt fest.

Fragend betrachtete Claire die Karte. „Was hat das mit Drovers zu tun?" wollte sie von Reagan wissen.

„Moment, ich erklär es euch. Das hier ist Drovers Run. Umgeben von Kinsella, Killarney, Wilgul und dem Wildreservat.

Die Ländereien sind nach dem heutigen Stand eingeteilt. Aber woraus ich hinaus will ist, das war nicht immer so." erklärte sie aufgeregt.

Sie holte eine zweite Karte, die durchsichtig war und rollte sie über die Erste.

„Als Großvater Drovers Run erworben hatte sahen die Grenzen so aus." sagte sie dabei.

Geschockt sahen alle auf die neue Einteilung.

„Das kann nicht stimmen Reagan! Laut dieser Karte gehörte Killarney zu Drovers Run und auch der größte Teil von Wilgul wäre ja McLeod Land." stellte Nick ungläubig fest.

„Nein Nick, die Karte stimmt, achte auf das Datum und woher sie stammt."

Nick suchte die entsprechende Notiz und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Das gibt es doch nicht, das ...das... kann nicht stimmen." stammelte er schockiert.

Neugierig suchte nun auch Alex die Information und ihn klappte die Kinnlade nach unten.

Erstaunt und verwirrt sah Tess Claire an, doch diese zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern.

„Reagan woher kommt die erste Karte?" mischte sich Kate aufgeregt ein.

"Aus dem örtlichen Grundbuchamt." antwortete Reagan spitzbübisch.

Kate lachte laut auf und Claire wurde langsam böse, da sie nicht begriff was das Alles sollte.

„Claire, die obere Karte ist eine Kopie aus dem australischen Grundbuchamt aus Canberra und die ist bindend! Egal was auf den örtlichen Karten steht. Diese hier ist die die zählt und absolut unanfechtbar." erläuterte sie(sie - Reagan oder Kate?) Claire und tippte begeistert auf die durchsichtige Karte.

"Ich verstehe es immer noch nicht, soll das heißen das Killarney und Wilgul eigentlich uns gehören?" hakte Claire fassungslos nach.

„Ja Claire, das war es was Jack vor sieben Jahren entdeckt hatte." bestätigte Reagan beschwingt.

„Aber wie? Ich begriffe es nicht… wie kommt es, dass Harry in Besitz von diesem Land ist." wollte Liz wissen.

„Harry hat es durch einen miesen Trick von meinem Vater gewonnen.

Als Harry damals in diese Gegend kam, war er ein junger Angestellter von Großvater. Nach dessen Tod haben unsere Väter das Land geerbt und irgendwann hatte Harry Hugh beim Poker so abgezockt, dass er, als Spieleinsatz, einen Teil von Drovers Run eingesetzt hatte. Natürlich verlor er und Harry hatte auf den Gewinn bestanden.

Dein Vater Claire musste ihm diesen Teil hier abtreten." erklärte Reagan und zeigte auf Killarney.

„Wilgul hingegen war der Grund und Boden von Prus Eltern und nach dessen Tod hatte deine Mutter es dir überschrieben. Warum Pru dies nie deinem Vater gesagt hatte, weiß ich nicht. Ich bin nur zufällig darauf gestoßen und ich denke inzwischen, dass Jack nichts davon gewusst hat.

Aber egal Claire, Fakt ist das Hugh ohne die Einstimmung von Jack das Land nie hätte einsetzen dürfen, da er nicht der alleinige Eigentümer war.

Deshalb war das damals illegal und das Australische Grundbuchamt hatte es nie geändert. Ohne die entsprechenden und von beiden Parteien unterschriebenen Papiere, waren die eingereichten Dokumente ungültig.

Jack hatte zwar unterschrieben doch Dad nicht, denn nach diesem Pokerabend lief mein Dad weg und kam nie wieder zurück nach Drovers Run. Er hatte angefangen zu trinken und war beim Rodeo gelandet. Dank Nigel Finnigen, einem Rodeofreund wurde mein Vater trocken und nach einigen Jahren lernte er meine Mutter kennen und gründete eine Familie." schloss Reagan ihre Geschichte ab.

„Moment, sagtest du Nigel Finnigen? Claire das war es also, deshalb hatte Nigel dich damals eingestellt." rief Stevie aufgeregt aus.

Reagan blickte verwirrt zu Claire "Ihr kennt Nigel?" fragte sie verdutzt.

„Ja, Nigel gab mir ein zu Hause als ich damals davon gelaufen war. Dort haben Stevie und ich uns kennen gelernt." antwortete Claire automatisch.

Ihr schwirrte der Kopf. Jetzt verstand sie, warum Nigel nicht gut auf ihren Vater zu sprechen war. Er gab ihm die Schuld, dass sein jüngerer Bruder von zu Hause weglief und ihn das zum Trinker gemacht hatte. Es musste für den armen Nigel ein Schock gewesen sein, als er erfahren hatte, dass sie Jacks Tochter und ihr dasselbe widerfahren war!

Sie blickte zu Alex der sie verstört ansah. Er konnte nicht glauben, was ihnen Reagan soeben eröffnet hatte.

Harry hatte Hugh das Land abgejagt? Beim Pokern? Und jetzt sollte es gar nicht stimmen? Harry saß widerrechtlich auf Killarney, das eigentlich den McLeods gehörte? So langsam fügte sich ein Puzzleteil zum nächsten und ein hämisches Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

Auch Nick wurde von dieser Nachricht beinahe erschlagen. Das Wilgul Prus Eltern gehört haben sollte und Claire die eigentliche Eigentümerin war traf ihn bis ins Innerste. Er hatte damals Bill McDeave ein hübsches Sümmchen dafür gezahlt und nun fragte er sich wofür.

„Moment, wie kam dann Wilgul in den Besitz von Bill? Als ich es erworben hatte, waren alle Papiere in Ordnung. Ein Anwalt hatte das alles für uns geregelt." warf er wütend ein.

Reagan sah in mitleidig an. „War es dein Anwalt oder der von diesem Bill?" fragte sie leise. Nick verzog das Gesicht. „Der von Bill!" gab er zu.

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen wie Bill in den Besitz von Wilgul kam, aber er war sicherlich nicht der Eigentümer. Denn das ist ganz klar Claire." sagte Reagan.

„Ich erinnere mich daran, dass Bill überall erzählt hatte, dass er das Land einem Typen in der Stadt abgekauft hatte. Angeblich gehörte es dem Großvater von diesem Mann, aber niemand wollte es bewirtschaften! Bill prahlte sogar, wie günstig er es damals erworben hatte. Es gab keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass dies gelogen war. Wilgul war über Jahre ungenutzt und somit konnte Bills Behauptung stimmen." erinnerte sich Liz und stockte.

„Paah günstig erworben, da wo ich herkomme nennt man das Diebstahl." bemerkte Rob leise und erntete für diese Bemerkung ein paar ziemlich missbilligende Blicke.

Nick setzte sich wieder hin und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Unsere ganze Arbeit, umsonst." flüsterte er leise und Tess zog ihn an sich heran.

Claire hatte den Ausführungen gelauscht und ging zu Nick

„Nick sieh mich an. Sollte Wilgul tatsächlich mir gehören, dann werden wir Bill McDeave suchen und bei Gott, ich zwinge ihn dir dein Geld zurückzugeben. Ich will Wilgul nicht, es ist dein Land. Du und Tess ihr habt großes mit diesem Stück Erde vor und ich würde mich euch nie in den Weg stellen. Ich hoffe du glaubst mir das!" versicherte sie ihm.

Nick blickte in ihre Augen und Claire konnte darin die Zweifel sehen. „Und keine Angst wenn es tatsächlich mein Land sein sollte, werden wir uns über einen angemessenen Preis schon einig." sagte sie in einem spöttischen Ton. Nick grinste verlegen. „Ja, das werden wir bestimmt!" meinte er leise.

„Aber was machen wir mit Harry?" fragte Jodi. „Wir können ja schlecht zu ihm hin und ihn aus Killarney davonjagen! Wobei das eine wirklich reizvolle Vorstellung ist!" wollte Jodi von Claire wissen.

Diese sah erwartungsvoll zu Reagan hinüber. „Vermute ich richtig, das diesbezüglich ebenfalls ein Plan besteht?" fragte sie wobei sie sich die Antwort denken konnte.

Tatsächlich grinste Reagan sie spitzbübisch an. Claire seufzte. „Ich habe es ja geahnt, also was haben sich die zwei alten Haudegen ausgedacht?!"

Und Reagan erläuterte ihnen ihren Plan und je mehr sie erzählte umso begeisterter sahen sie Alle an.

Für Liz war dieser Abend voller Überraschungen ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen. Sie saß alleine auf der Veranda uns sah traurig in den Sternenhimmel.

Sie war so in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht hörte wie sich Claire ihr näherte. Erst als sie deren Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte, bemerkte sie sie.

„Liz, ich hab dich vorhin beobachtet. Mir scheint du bist mit dem Plan nicht einverstanden? Ich dachte eigentlich, dass du dich am meisten darüber freust." fragte Claire sie gerade heraus.

„Du kannst das nicht verstehen Claire." antwortet Liz bedrückt. Claire sah sie an und ihr kam ein Verdacht.

„Liz, wenn du mir weiß machen willst, dass du Harry liebst, nach allem was er dir und deinen Söhnen angetan hat, dann hast du recht, ich könnte das nicht verstehen." meinte Claire säuerlich.

„Oh nein, Himmel nein, das ist es nicht! Ich hab Harry geliebt, sehr sogar, aber das ist schon lange vorbei, glaub mir Claire, das ist es nicht!" versicherte ihr Liz ernst.

„Was ist es dann?" wollte Claire wissen.

„Wenn Jack mich doch bloß eingeweiht hätte. So viele Schmerzen! Diese Erniedrigungen und Gemeinheiten!" platzte Liz heraus und sie begann zu weinen.

Claire sah sie verwirrt an. „Liz, ich glaube nicht, dass Dad dir damit schaden wollte..." versuchte sie ihre Schwiegermutter zu trösten.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Claire, ich habe alles für meine Jungs getan, wirklich alles nur um ihnen ihr Erbe zu sichern. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie ich mich jetzt fühle? Harry hat Beiden ja den Treuhandfond eingerichtet, aber laut Gesetz muss er seinen Besitz unter seinen Söhnen aufteilen.

Nick hat er als Haupterben eingesetzt und Alex sollte ausbezahlt werden.

Bei der Scheidung hatte ich darauf bestanden das Harry mir die Hälfte von Killarney überschreibt und diesen Teil wollte ich Alex vermachen. Es war mein Traum, dass beide als gleichberechtigte Partner Killarney zusammen führen sollten. Nur deswegen habe ich es bei Harry ausgehalten. Und nun ist alles weg. Ich kann meinen Jungs nichts vermachen! Mein Gott, warum hat dein Vater nie mit mir darüber gesprochen?" rief Liz verzweifelt aus.

Claire begriff warum Liz sich so grämte. „Hattest du den Dad in deine Pläne eingeweiht?" Liz schüttelte den Kopf. „Siehst du Liz, was hätte es im Grunde geändert. Nichts. Du musstest doch bei Harry bleiben, solange bis Nick mit seinem Studium fertig war. Danach hattest du dich von ihm getrennt und Nick hatte sein Geld bekommen, um Wilgul zu kaufen. Gut das ist wirklich blöd gelaufen, aber anscheinend wusste Dad nicht das dieses Land mir gehört.

Liz deine Söhne werden Grundbesitzer sein, wir Zwei regeln das untereinander. Wir sind eine Familie und auch wenn wir chaotisch sind, halten wir doch immer zusammen, nicht wahr?" augenzwinkernd sah Claire sie an und Liz starrte verwirrt zurück. „Claire ich kann dir Killarney nicht abkaufen, soviel Geld besitze ich nicht!" gab sie offen zu.

„Lass das nur meine Sorge sein! Noch gehört uns Killarney nicht offiziell und wenn es soweit kommt, wirst du mich schon verstehen." meinte Claire geheimnisvoll und sah verzückt in den nächtlichen Sternenhimmel.

**58.Kapitel**

**4.April 2000 Fisher**

Vier ereignisreiche Wochen lagen hinter ihnen. Vier Wochen in denen Reagan endlich ihre Cousinen kennen lernen konnte.

Reagan war einige Tage auf Drovers geblieben und hatte sich schnell mit Allen angefreundet, vor allem zu Tess hatte sie ein inniges Verhältnis aufgebaut.

Sie hatten vieles gemeinsam und besonders der Hang zur Esoterik verband die Beiden.

Jodi war über diesen Aspekt in Reagans Persönlichkeit sehr erstaunt gewesen. Vor allem nachdem Reagan ihnen gestanden hatte, dass sie Geologin und nur deshalb auf die Grundbucheintragungen von Wilgul gestoßen war.

Sie musste im Auftrag ihrer Firma die Gegend auf evt. Bodenschätze überprüfen und die bisherigen Ergebnisse ließen darauf schließen das tatsächlich, an der Grundstückgrenze von Drovers Run und dem Naturschutzgebiet, solche Schätze zu vermuten waren.

Claire war im ersten Moment ziemlich wütend auf Reagan und hatte ihr ein unmoralisches Verhalten vorgeworfen. Doch diese hatte Claire mit viel Geduld vom Gegenteil überzeugen können und nachdem Reagan ihnen versichert hatte, dass ihre Vorgesetzten nichts von ihren Erkenntnissen ahnten, atmeten Alle beruhigt auf und der Familienfriede war wieder hergestellt.

Jodi war schwer von der resoluten Art ihrer Cousine beeindruckt und als Tess und Reagan sich eines Tages über die Heilkraft von Steinen unterhalten hatten, konnte es Jodi kaum fassen, das eine intelligente und studierte Frau, die ein ausgeprägtes Interesse an der Wissenschaft hatte, sich ausgerechnet für solchen Humbug ereifern konnte. Reagan hatte ihr vergebens versucht zu erklären, dass genau dieser Unterschied sie so fasziniere, aber Jodi hatte dafür einfach kein offenes Ohr.

Natürlich hatten sie in der Zwischenzeit auch an ihrem Plan gearbeitet. Nick hatte einen alten Kommilitonen kontaktiert der Jurist war und der hatte ihm die richtigen Kontakte herstellen können.

Diese Anwälte hatten sich mit großem Interesse den Fall geangelt und mit der größten Sorgfalt den Sachverhalt abgeklärt. Jedes erdenkliche Szenario waren sie durchgegangen, um so auf alle möglichen und unmöglichen Einwände yon Harrys Seite, gewappnet zu sein.

Doch bevor sie am Montag sich der Lage stellen mussten, war feiern angesagt. Jodis zwanzigster Geburtstag stand an und sie hatte beschlossen diesen gebührend zu feiern. Am Dienstag hatte sie im kleinen Kreise mit ihrer Familie gefeiert und Claire hatte sich bereit erklärt, ihr für den Samstagabend das Haus zu überlassen.

Am Samstagnachmittag waren alle damit beschäftigt das Haus für die Party herzurichten, während Claire zwei Reisetaschen zu ihrem Wagen brachte.

Jodi folgte ihr und sah sie fragend an. „Hey, wo gehst du hin?" wollte sie schnippisch wissen.

Claire schloss den Kofferraum und blickte ihre Schwester an.

„Ich übernachte mit den Zwillingen auf Wilgul." erklärte sie trocken.

„Aber... warum..." stammelte Jodi fassungslos. „Wenn es dich so nervt, warum hast du mir das Haus überlassen?"

Claire lächelte milde. „Hey Süße, es nervt mich nicht… na gut etwas, aber es ist okay.

Doch wie hast du dir das vorgestellt Jodi? Willst du andauernd deinen Gästen hinterher rennen und sie dazu anhalten leise zu sein, weil oben die Kleinen schlafen?

Du feierst heute deinen Geburtstag und es ist dein Tag. Deshalb schlafen wir bei Nick." erklärte sie ihr sanft.

Jodi sah sie mit tränenverschleierten Augen an. „Aber... ich wollte, dass du dabei bist. Du bist meine Schwester Claire. Ich will nicht ohne dich feiern. Das ist nicht fair." stammelte Jodi traurig.

„Hey Jodi, alle anderen werden dafür hier sein. Reagan ist nur deinetwegen hier. Tess, Nick und Alex sind auch dabei. Und Stevie wird dich so beschäftigen, dass du gar nicht bemerkst, dass ich nicht da bin. So gerne ich dabei wäre Jodi, aber ich bin Mutter und ich kann den Lärm meinen Kleinen nicht zumuten. Versteh das bitte." versuchte Claire Jodi zu trösten.

Schniefend nickte sie und umarmte Claire. Claire drückte sie fest an sich. „Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß und tanz eine Runde für mich mit, versprichst du mir das?" bat Claire schelmisch.

Jodi legte den Kopf schräg und sah sie mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an. "Du tanzt doch gar nicht!" stellte Jodi trocken fest.

Claire kicherte. "Eben!" dann ging sie zurück ins Haus und holte die Kinder.

Alex trug Charlie während Claire J.J. trug. Jodi hatte ihrer Nichte diesen Namen verpasst da ihr Jacklyn einfach zu lang war. Und alle hatten diesen Spitznamen übernommen.

Vorsichtig setzten sie ihre Kinder in ihre Maxi-Cosi und schnallten sie an.

Alex küsste die Beiden auf die Stirn und dann hielt er Claire die Wagentür offen.

„Ich finde es nicht in Ordnung, dass du gehst. Bist du sicher, dass du es auch alleine schaffst? Soll ich nicht lieber mitkommen?" fragte Alex zum x-ten Mal.

Lächelnd schüttelte Claire den Kopf. „Alex du musst bleiben. Jodi war schon enttäuscht, dass ich nicht hier bleibe. Wenn du jetzt auch wegbleibst brichst du ihr das Herz und das willst du doch nicht?"" wies sie ihn schelmisch zurecht.

Alex verzog das Gesicht. „Witzig Claire, wirklich witzig. Trotzdem, wir waren seit die Kleinen auf der Welt sind, keine Nacht getrennt. Ich will dich nicht allein lassen." versuchte es Alex erneut.

Claire ging auf Alex zu und blieb wenige Zentimeter vor ihm stehen.

„Ich hatte mich so aufs Tanzen gefreut." murmelte Alex.

"Ach ja?" fragte Claire leise.

„Ja." antwortete Alex und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen.

„Tja mein Lieber, bekanntlich ist der Vorfreude die schönste Freude." erwiderte Claire und grinste schelmisch.

Alex sah sie einen Moment lang an, plötzlich fasste er sie an hart an die Hüfte und zog sie etwas an sich heran. Claire lachte und packte ihn sanft am Kragen, erwartungsvoll blickte sie ihn an. Alex beugte sich vor und hielt Millimeter vor ihren Lippen an.

Er lächelte sie spitzbübisch an und Claire seufzte unzufrieden. Alex stupste mit seiner Nase die ihrige an und dann küsste er sie endlich. Zufrieden schmiegte sich Claire an ihn an.

Als Alex sie losließ, grunzte sie unzufrieden und er lachte leise.

„Wie war das mit der Vorfreude?" fragte er sie heiser.

„Die wird völlig überbewertet, wenn du mich fragst." antwortete sie keck und wollte ihn erneut küssen.

Zu ihrer Überraschung verwehrte Alex ihr diesen.„Tja Strafe muss sein, denn schließlich lässt du mich hier ganz allein." beschwerte er sich belustigt und ließ sie los.

Mitleidig sah Claire ihn an. „Och du Armer, umgeben von so vielen hübschen jungen Frauen. Der Alex, den ich kannte, hätte sich so eine Gelegenheit nie entgehen lassen. Wo ist nur dieser Mann hin?" flachste Claire.

„Oh, der hat es nicht mehr nötig sich umzusehen." meinte Alex amüsiert. „Ich habe die Beste gefunden und sogar geheiratet." beendete er seinen Satz.

Selbstgefällig lächelte Claire. „Gute Antwort Mr. McLeod." gab sie ihm Recht und stieg in den Wagen.

Alex beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und lehnte sich an das Autofenster. „Hey, war das alles, willst du wirklich so gehen?"

„Alex ich fahre doch nur nach Wilgul, wir sehen uns doch morgen." antwortete Claire.

„Das ist zu lange!" beschwerte sich Alex.

Claire hob ihre Hand und fuhr ihm durch die Haare, „Spinner!" sagte sie leise und mit der freien Hand startete sie den Motor.

„Versuch dich nicht allzu sehr zu vergnügen. Versprich mir das!" befahl sie ihm sanft. Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten fuhr sie davon.

Alex sah ihr hinterher. „Ohne dich und die Kleinen amüsiere ich mich bestimmt nicht." murmelte er unzufrieden und ging zurück ins Haus um dort weiter zuarbeiten.

Einige Stunden später tigerte Claire in Nicks kleinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab.

Seit sie J.J. und Charly schlafen gelegt hatte, langweilte sie sich.

Sie war es nicht gewohnt so untätig herumzusitzen. Gewöhnlich saß sie abends mit ihrer Familie zusammen und auch wenn Claire es nicht gerne zugab, sie genoss dieses allabendliche Ritual.

Dass sie nun hier auf Wilgul war und nur von Stille umgeben, das war ihr nicht geheuer. Zudem fehlte ihr Alex.

Claire lächelte, als sie an ihren Mann dachte.

Nie hatte sie gedacht, dass ein Mensch ihr soviel Geborgenheit, Sicherheit, Liebe und das Gefühl von vollkommenem Glück schenken könnte.

Manchmal glaubte Claire zu träumen, sie war endlich zur Ruhe gekommen und hatte sich Alex geöffnet.

In ihren allabendlichen Gesprächen hatte Claire sich gehen lassen und Alex ihre geheimste Ängste, Sorgen, Wünsche, Hoffnungen und Träume erzählt.

Zum ersten Mal hatte Claire auch endlich über ihr Erlebnis mit Gary gesprochen. Alex hatte sie verständnisvoll ausreden lassen. Claire hatte in seinen Augen sehen können wie betrübt er darüber war, ihr in dieser Zeit kein besserer Freund gewesen zu sein.

Auch hatten Beide endlich über Jacks Tod gesprochen und wie dankbar sie im Nachhinein waren, dass der alte Fuchs sie zu dieser Ehe gezwungen hatte.

Nachdenklich blickte sie in den nächtlichen Sternehimmel.

Nie hätte sie zu hoffen gewagt solche Gefühle zu empfinden. Alex war nicht nur ihr Seelenverwandter, er war viel mehr. Ohne ihn fühlte sich Claire unvollkommen. Sie brauchte ihn so wie die Luft zum Atmen. Sie hatte nie verstanden wie man jemanden nach nur wenigen Stunden vermissen konnte, doch heute Abend verstand sie es. Sie hatte Alex vor wenigen Stunden verlassen und nun fehlte er ihr unsäglich.

Genervt über ihre schwermütige Stimmung wandte sie sich vom Fenster ab und schnappte sich eine Zeitschrift.

Gelangweilt blätterte sie in dieser und überflog mit großer Belustigung die Artikel. Kopfschüttelnd las sie gutgemeinte Ratschläge à la

Wie erobere ich meine verlorene Liebe zurück? Wie verhindere ich, dass er mich verlässt? Die 10 erotischsten Wege einen Mann zu verführen...

„Oh Tess, wie kannst du nur so ein Schrott lesen." murmelte Claire missmutig und warf das Magazin aufs Sofa.

Ein Geräusch von draussen weckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Neugierig ging sie zu Tür und öffnete diese.

Überrascht erkannte Claire Liz´ Wagen und als diese ausstieg, bemerkte sie, dass Liz ihn Begleitung war.

Es war Bella die Hebamme.

"Hallo! Was treibt euch denn nach Wilgul?" fragte erstaunt.

"Du!" antwortete Liz vage.

"Ich?" wiederholte Claire verwirrt.

„Ja!" sagte Liz knapp und trat ins Haus.

Verwirrt blickte Claire die beiden Frauen an.

"Schlafen die Kleinen?" fragte Liz und Claire nickte, unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen.

"Gut, dann los. Setz dich hin Claire." befahl Liz sanft.

„Liz was geht hier vor?" wollte Claire gereizt wissen.

„Claire, du wirst zu der Party deiner Schwester gehen! DAS geht hier vor." antwortete Bella nüchtern und deutete Claire sich endlich hinzusetzen.

„Ich? Habt ihr sie noch alle? Ich kann hier nicht weg." widersprach Claire energisch.

„Papperlapapp!" meinte Liz. „Du wirst hingehen und ende der Diskussion!"

"Liz ich bin dir überaus dankbar, dass du dir solche Mühe gibst, aber es geht wirklich nicht!" versuchte Claire ihrer Schwiegermutter klar zu machen.

Liz blickte Claire erwartungsvoll an und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte. "Und warum nicht?" fragte sie neugierig.

Claire sah sie ernst an. „Nun zwei Gründe liegen im Schlafzimmer." begann sie.

„Dafür sind Bella und ich hier." unterbrach Liz Claire.

"Ich habe nichts Anzuziehen, meine Haare sind nicht gemacht und ich sehe schrecklich aus." zählte Claire weiter auf und glaubte selber nicht, dass diese Worte ihren Mund verlassen hatten.

Grinsend hob Bella eine Tüte hoch, die Claire bis jetzt nicht bemerkt hatte.

"Kleid, Schuhe, Make-up und Styling." erwiderte Bella und schwenkte belustigt die Tasche hin und her.

Beinahe verzweifelte seufzte Claire und fuhr sich frustriert mit einer Hand über ihre Augen. Dabei kam ihr eine rettende Idee.

"Schön für euch, doch ich kann wirklich nicht weg!

In etwa zwei Stunden werden Charlie und J.J. Hunger bekommen und ich denke nicht, dass ihr sie an meiner Stelle stillen könnt!" trumpfte Claire auf.

Siegessicher sah sie Liz und Bella an. Doch deren listiges Grinsen, ließ in Claire ein mulmiges Gefühl hoch steigen.

"Stimmt, das können wir nicht. Deshalb habe ich das hier mitgebracht." meinte Bella trocken und fischte aus der Tüte, wo sich das Kleid und Schuhe befanden, eine Milchpumpe hervor.

"Und nun keine Widerrede! Setz dich hin, sei still und pumpe die Milch ab." befahl ihr die Hebamme grinsend.

Geschlagen setzte sich Claire hin und nahm ziemlich sauer die Pumpe endgegen und setzte diese an.

Liz kümmerte sich in der Zwischenzeit um Claires Haare, die sie auf ein paar heiße Wickler aufdrehte.

Danach kümmerte sie sich um Claires Gesicht und schminkte sie dezent.

Dach halfen sie und Belle Claire in das mitgebrachte Kleid.

Erst dann löste Liz die Wickler aus ihren Haaren und bürstete diese durch, sodass sie glänzten.

Zufrieden betrachteten Liz und Bella ihren Schützling.

Claire stand auf und ging auf den Spiegel zu. Im ersten Moment starrte Claire ihr Spiegelbild an. Ihr schien es so, als betrachte sie eine fremde Frau.

Ihre braunen Haare fielen in weichen Wellen und umrahmten ihr Gesicht.

Ihre Augen erschienen riesengroß und waren sehr dezent geschminkt und ließen sie noch intensiver blau schimmern.

Was aber Claire am meisten zu schaffen machte, war das Kleid, dass Liz für sie ausgesucht hatte.

Es war ein schlichtes schwarzes Kleid, das eng anlag und bis Mitte Wandenhöhe reichte. Schwarze Stiefel, aus weichem Leder, rundeten das Bild ab.

Doch das was sie so sehr beunruhigte war der Ausschnitt des Kleides.

Wie ein schmales und lang gezogenes V, verlief es über ihren Oberkörper und endete unterhalb ihrer Brüste. Geschickt verhüllte es den größten Teil ihres Busens, doch zeigte es genug um Claires weibliche Rundungen zu unterstreichen.

Verlegen zupfte Claire an den Rändern des Dekolletés und versuchte etwas von ihrer Blöße zu verdecken.

„Das zieh ich nicht an!" beschwerte sich Claire. „Das sieht ja schamlos aus!" wetterte sie, doch Bella und Liz lachten belustigt.

„Claire du siehst fantastisch aus! Gott Alex werden die Augen herausfallen, wenn er dich so zu Gesicht bekommt!" witzelte Bella und Liz nickte ihr zustimmend.

Claire sah sich erneut im Spiegel an. Obwohl sie erst vor vier Wochen ihre Kinder bekommen hatte, konnte man kaum noch etwas davon erkennen. Ihr Bauch war zwar noch leicht gewölbt, aber das Kleid kaschierte es und durch den unanständig tiefen Ausschnitt wirkten ihre Brüste noch voller als sonst.

Je länger sich Claire ansah, umso deutlicher konnte sie sehen was Liz und Bella bereits erkannt hatten. Claire sah unglaublich feminin, wunderschön und vor allem sexy aus. Mit glänzenden Augen drehte sie sich zu den beiden Frauen um.

„Und ihr seid sicher, Alex wird mich in dem Kleid mögen?" fragte Claire unsicher.

„Claire, Alex wird das Kleid nicht nur mögen, sondern es gerade zu lieben!" versicherte ihr Liz.

„Und es dir bestimmt vom Leib reißen wollen!" schob Bella schelmisch nach.

Claire sah die Hebamme schockiert an, doch dann wechselte sich ihre Miene. „Ginge es den wieder? Ich meine... du hast ja gesagt, dass ich... wir warten müssten?" fraget Claire schüchtern und wurde rot.

Liz amüsiert sich über die Verlegenheit ihrer Schwiegertochter.

Bella sah sie lange an und in Claires Gesicht machte sich Enttäuschung breit.  
"Vom medizinischen Standpunkt aus gesehen ist alles in Ordnung! Ihr müsst nur etwas vorsichtig sein und lasst es ruhig an gehen." beruhigte sie Belle schmunzelnd. Erleichterung machte sich in Claires Gesicht breit, welche in freudige Erwartung wechselte.

„Und Claire, wundere dich nicht wenn es anders als vorher ist. Denk an die Beckenbodenübungen und der Rest kommt von alleine." raunte sie Claire noch ins Ohr.

Verschmitzt grinste Claire die beiden Frauen an. „Wo ist der Wagenschlüssel?" fragte sie und konnte es kaum noch erwarten auf die Party zu gelangen.

Leise lachend verabschiedeten Liz und Bella Claire und sahen ihr zu wie sie wegfuhr.

"Ob Alex mit so einer sexy Claire zurecht kommt?" murmelte Liz leise.

"Oh Liz, ich denke Alex wird keine Probleme damit haben!" spottete Belle.

Liz drehte sich zu ihr um. „Ich mache mir ehrlich gesagt mehr Sorgen, um das Kleid als um die Beiden.

Nun soweit ich weiß ist es eine Weile her... und die Zwei müssen ziemlich, nun wie soll ich sagen... leidenschaftlich sein. Laut Meg haben die Beiden bereits ein Höschen und ein Hemd auf dem Gewissen." erwiderte Liz lachend und Bella schnappte hörbar nach Luft.

"Ah..." meinte sie und kicherte schelmisch.

**59. Kapitel**

**4. April 2000, Drovers Run**

Die Party war bereits im vollen Gange und von weitem konnte man die Musik hören. Claire fuhr auf den Hof und stieg aus.

Sie lächelte als sie die Stufen der Veranda hoch ging und erschrak beim Öffnen der Tür wie laut die Musik in Wirklichkeit war.

Suchend schlenderte Claire durch die Menge, die ihr bewundernde Blicke zuwarfen.

Rob war gerade dabei mit Jodi zu tanzen, als er Claire erblickte und seine Augen weiten sich ungläubig.

Vor lauter Staunen vergaß er weiter zu tanzen. Jodi sah ihn fragend an und als sie seinen starren Blick sah, folgte sie diesem.

Eifersucht stieg in ihr hoch als sie feststellte, dass ihr Freund anscheinend eine fremde Frau anstarrte. Erst beim zweiten Blick erkannte sie ihre ältere Schwester.

Unfähig sich zu bewegen sah Jodi Claire zu, wie sie auf sie beide zukam.

„Happy Birthday Jodi. Deine Party scheint ja ein voller Erfolg zu sein." begrüßte Claire sie und grinste verwegen.

„Claire?" stammelte Jodi.

„Wahrhaftig und sogar in Farbe." witzelte Claire und zeigte auf ihr Gesicht.

„Wow!" brabbelte Rob unfähig irgendetwas Vernünftiges zu sagen.

„Danke Rob." bedankte sich Claire artig. „Feiert schön weiter und ich suche jetzt meinen Mann! Natürlich nur wenn es dir recht ist Jodi." meinte Claire und freute sich, dass es den Zwei die Sprache verschlagen hatte.

Jodi nickte automatisch und zeigte in Richtung Flur.

„Er und die Anderen sind in der Küche." antwortete sie hölzern.

Plötzlich erwachte sie aus ihrer Erstarrung und umarmte Claire. „Gott, du siehst so was von sexy aus Claire. Schön, dass du hier bist." sagte sie dabei überschwänglich.

Claire erwiderte kurz die Umarmung und löste sich von ihr.

„Alex hat mir einen Tanz versprochen und den will ich nun einfordern." sagte sie und zwinkerte Jodi verschwörerisch zu, dann ging sie in Richtung Küche.

„Hey Rob, hör auf Claire so hinterher zu starren." rügte Jodi ihren Freund, der Claire immer noch hinterher sah.

Der nahm sie in den Arm und ließ sie gekonnt nach hinten fallen. Dann beugte er sich über sie und küsste Jodi belustigt.

„Mensch Jodi, das sind ja tolle Aussichten. Du siehst jetzt schon heiß aus und wenn ich sehe wie Claire aussieht...

Gott, ich werde die Männer mit einem Prügel von dir fernhalten müssen. Du wirst einen Waffenschein für deinen Körper brauchen." freute sich Rob.

Jodi schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. "Na DAS nenne ich mal ein Kompliment. Das müssen die einzigartigen McLeod Gene sein." flüsterte sie an seinen Lippen und küsste ihn innig.

Claire bahnte sich ihren Weg zur Küche. Ein witziges Stimmengewirr erfüllte die Luft und Claire blieb an der Tür stehen. Grinsend sah sie Alex schmollend, mit dem Rücken zur Tür an dem Tisch sitzen.

Neben ihrer Familie befanden sich auch noch ein paar von Jodis Gästen in der Küche, um sich mit ein paar Getränken zu versorgen.

Nick lehnte sich an der Küchenzeile und wollte gerade einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche trinken, als er eine Frau im Eingang erblickte. Erstaunt bemerkte er wie ihn diese Frau freudig angrinste. Nick stutzte, dieses Lächeln... und dann dämmte es ihm.

Aufgeregt stieß er ziemlich unsanft Tess an, die sich gerade mit Reagan unterhalten hatte. „Was?" fragte Tess recht unwirsch und funkelte Nick wütend, über dessen Grobheit, an.

Doch dann folgte sie seinem Finger, der auf eine Frau zeigte. Tess blinzelte und starrte sie ungläubig an, während Reagan zu husten begann. Alex hatte die seltsame Stimmung bemerkt und drehte sich um.

Claire ging drei Schritte auf ihn zu, legte ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite und grinste Alex neckisch an. „Hey, so wörtlich hättest du mich auch wieder nicht nehmen sollen!" begrüßte sie ihn und spielte auf ihre Bemerkung vom Nachmittag an, er sollte sich nicht zu sehr amüsieren.

Alex stand auf und sah sie eingehend an.

„Hattest du mir nicht einen Tanz versprochen?" fragte Claire und klimperte unschuldig mit den Augen.

Alex schluckte und auf einmal grinste er sie frech an. „Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, mit so einer wunderschönen Frau zu tanzen." antwortete er.

Claire schlug ihn leicht auf den Unterarm. „Hey benimm dich! Du hast immerhin Frau und Kind!".wies sie ihn zurecht, aber in ihren Augen funkelte der Schalk.

„Wenn du nichts meiner Ehefrau verrätst..." erwiderte er schelmisch und nahm ihre Hand und küsste ihre Innenfläche.

Ein Schauder durchfuhr Claire und sie ließ sich bereitwillig aus der Küche in Richtung Wohnzimmer ziehen.

„War das wirklich Claire?" wollte Reagan verwirrt wissen.

Meg kam in dem Moment in die Küche und hatte Terry im Schlepptau.

„Habt ihr Claire gesehen?" fragte sie die Anwesenden und ein einheitliches Nicken beantwortete ihre Frage.

„Kommt! Das muss ich sehen. Eine tanzende Claire! In all den Jahren die ich sie kenne, habe ich sie noch nie tanzen sehen." meinte Meg plötzlich, stürmte geradezu ins andere Zimmer und die Anderen folgten ihr neugierig.

Wie es der Zufall wollte begann in dem Augenblick, als Alex Claire seinen Arm umlegte, ein langsames Liebeslied.

Claire überließ Alex die Führung und folgte seinen Bewegungen. Alex zog sie immer näher an sich heran und nach einiger Zeit konnte man kaum noch erkennen wo Claire anfing und Alex aufhörte.

Wie gebannt sahen ihnen die Anderen zu. Es war unglaublich wie gut die Beiden zusammen harmonierten.

Jodi und Rob gesellte sich zu ihnen und Jodi stieß Tess leicht an. „Gott, wenn die so weiter machen, wird es nicht Jugendfrei mehr sein." flüsterte sie ihr leise zu.

Tess grinste frech. Irgendwie schien es als hätten die Beiden denselben Gedanken gehabt und sehr zum Erstaunen ihrer Familie zog Claire Alex sanft aber unmissverständlich Richtung Türe. Beide verschwanden in der Dunkelheit.

„Eigentlich schade um das Kleid." murmelte Tess, doch ihre Miene sagte etwas anderes.

Nick blickte sie erschrocken an. „Die werden doch nicht?... Claire doch nicht... Nein! Ganz sicher nicht." meinte er.

Tess lehnte sich an ihn. „Oh doch...genau das! Und ich ahne sogar wo!" antwortete Tess keck.

Nick packte Tess an ihrer Taille und zog sie ganz nah an sich heran. „So genau, wollte ich es eigentlich nicht wissen. Hauptsache wir begegnen ihnen nicht!" erwiderte er und sah sie schelmisch an.

Verwirrt von seinem Ausdruck blickte Tess ihn fragend an. „Warum solltest du sie dabei antreffen, wir sind ja hier und sie da draußen?" wollte sie neugierig von ihm wissen.

Ein verwegenes Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit und er hob seine Augenbrauen.

Tess verstand. "Ohhh..." sagte sie und grinste ebenfalls.

„Ja... oh... Lass uns gehen." forderte er sie leise auf.

Sanft zog er sie dabei weg und Tess folgte ihm willig.

Reagan, Jodi und Rob sahen den Beiden belustigt zu, während sie durch die Hintertür verschwanden.

Rob legte Jodi einen Arm um die Schulter und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Oh nein! Komm ja nicht auf falsche Gedanken so groß ist Drovers auch wieder nicht und glaube mir, mir hat es gereicht, die Überreste von Claires und Alex´ letztem Abendteuer im Stall zu entsorgen. Und dann schwirren Tess und Nick weiß Gott wo rum! Glaube mir, gewisse Dinge will ich einfach nicht wissen, vor allem wenn es um die Familie geht." schüttelte Jodi entrüstet den Kopf, doch Rob ließ sich davon nicht beirren und blickte sie treuherzig an.

„Komm mir nicht mit dem Blick, mein Lieber!" rügte sie ihn, aber als er noch die Unterlippe schmollend kräuselte musste Jodi unwillkürlich Lachen.

„Rob hör auf damit! Nein! Ich kann nicht!" versuchte sie es noch einmal, doch ihr Ton ließ erkennen, dass ihr Widerstand am bröckeln war.

Lachend zog Rob sie auf die improvisierte Tanzfläche. „Jodi ich hatte nur Tanzen im Sinn! Wer hat nun von uns eine schmutzige Fantasie? Aber wer weiß, vielleicht komme ich ja später auf deinen Vorschlag zurück." raunte er ihr spitzbübisch zu.

Verblüfft sah Jodi ihn an. „Oh Du!" drohte sie ihm spielerisch mit dem Finger und dann verschwanden sie in der tanzenden Menge.

Einzig Reagan blieb alleine zurück und kam sich etwas verloren vor, bis ein junger Mann sie mutig zum Tanzen aufforderte. Dankbar nahm Reagan dessen Einladung an.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Claire Alex zielstrebig in die Scheune geführt. Neugierig war er ihr gefolgt und fragte sich was dieser Abend noch für Überraschungen bereithielt.

In der Scheune angelangt schloss Claire das Tor und verriegelte es von innen.

Alex hob fragend eine Augenbraue, doch Claire hatte nicht die Absicht ihm eine Erklärung für ihr Benehmen zu geben.

Langsam näherte sie sich ihm und Alex Blick fiel auf ihren Ausschnitt. Ihm kam es so vor, als ob sich mit jeder Bewegung die Ränder immer weiter auseinander schoben. Fasziniert stellte er fest, dass dies nicht der Fall war, aber die weichen Rundungen vermittelten diesen Eindruck.

Er suchte ihren Blick und ihm fiel der eigenartige Glanz in ihren Augen auf.

Alex hielt den Atem an. Er kannte diesen Ausdruck und erinnerte sich sehr deutlich daran. So wie Claire ihn betrachtete, mit diesem sanften Lächeln, das ihn um den Verstand brachte, ahnte Alex worauf das Ganze führen sollte.

Claire, seine Frau, war dabei ihn zu verführen!

„Claire, was hast du vor?" wollte er unsicher wissen, ihm war Claires Benehmen nicht geheuer.

Es passte nicht zu der Claire, die er kannte. Zwar war sie sobald sie zusammen gewesen waren, aus sich herausgekommen und ihre leidenschaftliche Seite konnte Alex mit jedem Beisammen sein immer deutlicher erkennen. Doch war es immer Alex gewesen, der die Initiative ergriffen und Claire verführte hatte.

Und nun wollte ausgerechnet sie den Anfang machen? Nach der langen Zeit und kaum vier Wochen nach der Geburt? Er hatte immer noch ihre Worte im Ohr, als sie ihm nach ihrer Versöhnung bedauernd erklärt hatte, dass dieser spezielle Teil ihrer Beziehung sich noch einige Zeit hinaus zögerte.

„Nach was sieht es für dich aus?" fragte Claire mit einer seltsamen rauchigen Stimme. Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern unbewusst ihrem Ausschnitt entlang.

Wie hypnotisiert folgten Alex Augen ihren Fingern.

Er schluckte. „Ähh wer... ist eigentlich bei den Kleinen?" fragte er heiser.

„Deine Mutter und Bella" flüsterte Claire und lachte leise. „Sie haben mich geradezu genötigt hierher zu kommen und mich in diesen Fummel gesteckt."

„Ah..." antwortete Alex und beobachtete wie Claire nicht ohne stolz sich um ihre eigene Achse drehte.

„Es ist bequemer als ich gedacht hätte. Vielleicht sollte ich öfters so etwas tragen." sinnierte Claire und grinste breit als sie Alex ungläubigen Blick erhaschte. „Würde dir das gefallen?"

„Okay bis hierhin fand ich es witzig, aber echt... Claire hast du getrunken? Diese Vampnummer sieht dir nicht ähnlich." fragte Alex und sah Claire ernst an. „Claire, ICH LIEBE DICH, Claire Louise McLeod! Egal was du anhast, du bleibst meine Claire. Ich will nicht, dass du glaubst, dass ich dich in solchen Kleider mehr begehre. Gott Claire, es ist mir so egal was du anhast, ob Jeans oder Minikleid das einzige was für mich zählt ist dass du MEINE Frau bist. Also hör auf mit diesem Femme Fatale Spiel und sei wieder du selbst." forderte er sie auf.

Erstaunt spürte er plötzlich er ihre Lippen auf den Seinigen.

Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, eher das sich Claire zurückzog oder mit ihm stritt, aber ihn küssen und dann mit so einer Intensität? Nein damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet!

Claire beendete ihren Kuss.

„Alex ich weiß, dass du mich um meinetwillen liebst. Du hast es mir in den vergangenen Monaten eindeutig bewiesen. Und ich habe es dir weiß Gott nicht leicht gemacht." murmelte sie an seinen Lippen und sah ihn verführerisch an.

Alex packte sie an ihren Schultern und versuchte ihn ihren Augen Claires wahre Gefühle zu lesen. Doch was er darin erkannte war tatsächlich Lust „Und es ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er heiser.

Claire verstand worauf Alex anspielte. „Belle hat uns grünes Licht gegeben!" bestätigte sie ihm kaum hörbar. „Sie meinte nur, dass wir es langsam angehen sollten."

Alex lachte leise und sein Griff wurde sanfter, „Keine Sorge Claire! ICH gehe es langsam an. Ich hab lange darauf gewartet und ich will jeden Augenblick davon genießen!" sagte er und sah ihr fest ihn die Augen gleichzeitig fuhr er an ihrem Dekolleté entlang.

Ihr Körper reagierte sofort auf Alex sanfte Berührung und Claire atmete schwer.

„Du siehst hinreißend in dem Kleid aus Claire, trotzdem…" flüsterte Alex und küsste sie hinter ihrem Ohr.

„Was?" wollte Claire wissen und hatte Mühe nur dieses eine Wort auszusprechen.

„Zieh es nie wieder an! Ich will nicht, dass dich andere Männer so sehen! Ich will der Einzige sein, der weiß wie du aussieht!" bat Alex und Claire lachte leise.

Spielerisch zog Claire ihn an seinen Haaren. „Du hast mir gar nichts zu befehlen Alex, und ich werde das Kleid dann tragen wann ich es will." sagte sie schmunzelnd.

Alex´ Augen funkelten spitzbübisch seine Hände schlüpften unter Claires Ausschnitt und sanft umschloss er ihre Brüste.

Er streichelte diese und dann wanderten seine Hände Richtung Schultern, dort angekommen fuhr er diese entlang und ganz nebenbei schob er dabei Claires Kleid von diesen.

Unbewusst streifte sich Claire die Ärmel ab und bog den Rücken durch. Alex bedankte sich bei Claire in dem er jeden Millimeter ihres nackten Oberkörpers ausgiebig küsste. Fasziniert widmete er sich dabei ihren Brüsten die durch das Stillen etwas voller geworden waren.

Die Gefühle die Alex Liebkostungen in Claire hervorriefen ließen sie beinahe in die Knie sacken.

Geschickt stützte Alex Claire und drängte sie an einen Stützbalken. Dankbar lehnte sich Claire dran und hob die Arme um sich daran besser festzuhalten.

Zärtlich fuhr Alex fort sie zu streicheln und gleichzeitig schob er ihr das Kleid immer weiter runter.

Ein reißendes Geräusch ließ Claires Kopf nach vorne fallen und sie sah direkt in Alex spitzbübisch funkelnden Augen.

Er versuchte dabei einen bedauernden Blick aufzusetzen, aber seine Augen hatten ihn bereits verraten.

„Anscheinend willst du wirklich nicht, dass ich das Kleid noch einmal anziehe!" fragte sie ihn spöttisch.

„Ich hab dich ja gewarnt, aber du hast es ja selber so gewollt Claire. Und ehrlich gesagt ist mir dieser Anblick hier tausendmal lieber als jeder Fummel den du anziehen könntest!" bemerkte er grinsend.

Claire lachte erneut. „Wäre mal interessant zu sehen, was die anderen Männern zu meinen neuen Look sagen würden." bemerkte sie und Alex verschloss ihr augenblicklich mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss den Mund.

„Niemals! Du gehörst mir... für immer!" nuschelte er undeutlich an ihren Lippen und küsste sie wild.

Claire legte jedes Gefühl, dass sie für Alex hatte in diesen Kuss und beide fochten eine erregende Zungenschlacht.

Schwer atmend lösten sie sich von einander. „Wenn ich dir gehöre, dann gehörst du mir!" hörte Alex Claire sagen. „Ja, das tue ich und zwar mit Haut und Haaren!" bestätigte er ihr. Lachend legte Claire ihre Hände auf Alex Gürtel und öffnete diesen geschickt.

Alex erinnerte sich an das erste Mal als Claire damals nervös und mit steifen Fingern versucht hatte ihm den Gürtel zu öffnen.

„Wenn das so ist, dann will ich nun meinen Besitz gaaaanz genau in Augenschein nehmen." sagte sie und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

Ein verschmitztes Lächeln zauberte sich auf Alex´ Gesicht und er genoss endlich Claires Hände auf seinem Körper zu fühlen.

Claire öffnete nicht nur seinen Gürtel sondern unendlich langsam öffnete sie ihm auch das Hemd und zog es ihm aus.

Dann machte sie sich an seinen Hosen zu schaffen und gleichzeitig schlüpfte Alex aus seinen Stiefeln.

Alex half Claire ihm die Hose samt seinen Boxershorts auszuziehen.

Claire konnte sich nicht satt sehen an Alex und als er sie belustigt ansah, streifte sie sich das Kleid, dass er vorhin zerrissen hatte vom Körper. Als sie Anstalten machte die Stiefel auszuziehen, legte Alex seine Hand auf die ihrige.

„Lass sie an, bitte! Du siehst darin so sexy aus! Nackt nur mit diesen Stiefel, das macht mich unheimlich an." bat er sie heiser.

Erstaunt über seine Bitte hielt sie inne. Alex lachte leise und drückte sie erneut an den Pfosten. Claire vergaß Alex außergewöhnlichen Wunsch und schnurrend genoss sie wie er erneut ihren Körper erforschte.

Er reizte sie mit seinen Händen, Lippen, Zunge, biss und knabberte an ihren Busen und Ohren. Claire hatte das Gefühl zu zerfließen und jede Faser ihres Körpers schrie nach der Erlösung von diesen unglaublich erotischen Treiben.

Sie selber war nicht untätig geblieben und hatte ebenfalls Alex Körper liebkost.

Jeden Millimeter hatte sie gestreichelt, geküsst und auch sie hatte hie und da an Alex geknabbert. Als er sie endlich ansah, konnte sie sein loderndes Verlangen in seinen Augen erkennen.

„Alex..." flüsterte sie bettelnd und er verstand.

Langsam hob er ihr Bein hoch und legte es sich auf die Hüfte. Claire hob erneut die Arme und hielt sich am Stützpfeiler fest.

Alex küsste sie feurig und in dem Augenblick verschmolz er sich mit ihr.

Claire stöhnte zufrieden auf, hob ihr anders Bein und umklammerte Alex, ein zutiefst befriedigter Laut entfuhr Claire und als Alex sich ein wenig in ihr bewegte stöhnte Claire wollüstig auf.

Angestachelt von ihrer Lust ließ Alex all seine Zurückhaltung fallen und erhöhte das Tempo. Claire passte sich ihm an, völlig in ihrer Lust aufgehend, krallte sich Claire krampfhaft am Stützbalken der Scheune fest. Unermüdlich liebkoste Alex Claire weiter und stachelte so ihre Erregung an.

Doch Alex hatte ihr ja versprochen es langsam an zu gehen und als er Claires hektische Atmung bemerkte hielt er inne.

Ein unzufriedenes Gemurmel verlies Claires Lippen. Mühsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah fragend Alex an.

Dieser grinste frech und hob entschuldigend die Augenbraue.

„Warum hast du aufgehört?" wollte Claire schwer atmend wissen. Jede Faser in ihr schrie nach Erlösung! Erlösung wie sie ihr Alex nur geben konnte.

Aufmüpfig bewegte sie sich unter ihm, doch Alex machte keine Anstalten weiter zu machen.

Nun zumindest nicht so. Er hatte mit seinen Fingern angefangen ihrer Körperkontur nachzufahren.

Dies simple Berührung entfachte ein Gefühlinferno in Claires innerstem. Wimmernd wand sie sich unter seinem Streicheln. Als Alex sich zum Zentrum ihrer Lust hin bewegte und diese sanft massierte atmete Claire scharf nach Luft.

Nie hatte sie es für möglich gehalten aber Alex' emsiges Fingertreiben verschaffte ihr ein unglaubliches Lustgefühl das kaum noch auszuhalten war. Alex beobachtet fasziniert Claires Minenspiel und wie sie sich beiahe verzweifelt auf die Lippen biss. Als ihr Altem wieder stoßweise ging stoppte er seine Liebkosung.

Unzufrieden gab Claire ein grunzähnlicher Laut von sich.

"Alex... bitte" bettelte sie und hatte Mühe in ihrer Stimme die nötige Strenge zu legen.

Alex küsste ihren Widerspruch einfach weg und lieferte ihr ein höchst erregendes Zungenduell. Claires aufgewühlten Empfindungen beruhigten sich wieder doch die wohlbekannte Spannung in ihren Leden blieb bestehen.

Die ganze Zeit über war Alex in ihr geblieben und nachdem er sich sicher war, das Claire immer noch unter Strom stand, begann er sich langsam in ihr zu bewegen.

Jeder Nerv in Claires Körper war zum zerreisen gespannt und reagierten heftig auf den erneut aufgenommene Liebesakt von Alex.

Claire wusste inzwischen das ihre Atmung sie die vorherigen Male verraten hatte und versuchte nun so tief wie möglich zu atmen.

Doch statt, wie sie erwartet hätte das dieses bewusste Einatmen sie beruhigen würde, intensivierte es ihr Lustempfinden.

Es kam ihr beinahe so vor als würden ihre, mit Saustoff gefüllten Blutzellen, ihre Wolllust anstachelten.

Alex hatte Claire die ganze Zeit über beobachtet und wieder hielt er inne.

Verwirrt suchte Claire seinen Blick und konnte es nicht fassen das Alex es bereits zum dritten Mal verhinderte das die endlich ihre Erlösung fand.

Sein spöttisches Grinsen gab ihr den Rest. Schnell stellte sie ihre Beine auf den Boden und löste sich so von Alex.

Überrascht von ihrer Reaktion war Alex nicht in der Lage Claires nächsten Schritt vorauszusehen.

Ziemlich unsanft schubste Claire ihn und stellte ihn dabei ein Bein so das Alex auf den Bode fiel. Schnell setze sie sich auf seinen Schoss und nahm gleichzeitig Alex wieder in sich auf.

Sein belustigter Blick genügte ihr um sich aufreizend auf ihm zu bewegen.

Sie stützte sich dabei auf Alex Oberkörper auf.

Es war ein unbestreibliches Gefühl, Alex füllte sie vollkommen aus und nun war sie es die das Tempo bestimmte. Sie sah Alex tief in die Augen, beinahe hypnotisch suchte sie seinen Blick und endlich, endlich gab ihr Alex das was sie sich schon so lange wünschte.

Wellen voller Extase überrollten beide gleichzeitig und stöhnend ergaben sie sich ihren Gefühlen.

Langsam kamen ihre Körper zur Ruhe.

„Gott Claire du bist unglaublich" murmelte Alex leise.

Claire legte sich auf ihm hin.

„Strafe muss sein Alex, ich wusste mir ja nicht mehr zu helfen und dann..." antwortete Claire keck und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf seinen Hals.

"... hast das Ruder an dich gerissen" beendete Alex ihren Satz.

Ihr kehliges Lachen war ihm Antwort genug.

Schnell drehte es sich um so das Claire nun unter ihm Lag.

Schelmisch sah er sie an.

„Bereit für Runde zwei" fragte er überflüssigerweise.

„Gott Alex wenn ich geahnt hätte wie sehr dich Stiefel antörnen hätte ich viel früher solche angezogen" zog sie ihn auf.

„Es sind nicht die Stiefel die mich anmachen, sondern die Besitzerin. Von IHR kann ich nicht genug bekommen" erwiderte er grinsend und fing erneut an sich in ihr zu bewegen.

Claire schlang ihre Beine um ihn, diesmal überlies sie Alex freie Hand und ein wildes Gekeuche und erregendes Gestöhne erklang, in der sonst eher beschaulichen und ruhigen Scheune.

**Kapitel 60 **

**4. April 2000, Drovers Run**

Nick hatte Tess zu der Scheune gezogen, um mit ihr dort allein zu sein, doch die Geräusche die Tess und er vernahmen ließen keinen Zweifel daran, dass die Scheune besetzt war.

„Ich habe es dir ja gesagt, dass Claire heute aufs Ganze geht." flüsterte sie belustig.

„Aber musste es die Scheune sein?" murmelte Nick missmutig.

„Nick, erinnere dich doch ein paar Monate zurück. Claire und Alex' erstes Mal fand hier statt, verständlich dass Claire hier ihre Versöhnung feiern will." erklärte sie ihm grinsend.

„Ist ja gut, aber was machen wir nun?" fragte Nick neugierig.

Ratlos blickte sie ihn an und dann zum Haus. Nick beobachtete wie Tess am überlegen war und ein listiges Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit.

Besorgt suchte er ihren Blick und seine Unruhe stieg. Das was er in ihren Augen gesehen hatte, alarmierte ihn zunehmend. Es war unverkennbar Abenteuerlust darin zu lesen.

„Tess?" fragte er leise.

Tess drehte sich zu ihm um und ihr Grinsen wuchs ins unermessliche.

„Komm mit." hauchte sie und zog ihn in Richtung Haus.

Nick folgte ihr etwas widerwillig, aber seine Neugierde stieg von Minute von Minute.

Im Haus angekommen lotste Tess ihn unauffällig in den oberen Stock.

Erleichtert atmete Nick aus, anscheinend wollte Tess in ihr altes Zimmer gehen.

Umso erstaunter war er, als Tess ihn am Zimmer vorbei zog und sich in Richtung Dachboden bewegte.

Beim Aufstieg zum Dach zeigte sie nur auf die Leiter und deutete Nick damit an diese hoch zu steigen.

Tess schmunzelte als sie Nicks entsetztes Gesicht sah und legte ihm schnell einen Finger auf dem Mund, als er eine Frage formulieren wollte.

„Schhh...schhh.." flüsterte sie. Nick gab auf und Tess kletterte die Leitersprossen hoch.

Brummelnd folge Nick ihr. Oben angekommen hielt sich Tess etwas am Dach fest. Belustigt sah Nick sie an. „Ich dachte du hättest Höhenangst?" fragte er sie.

Tess verzog beleidigt das Gesicht. „Das hab ich auch!" fuhr sie ihn etwas zickig an.

Doch dann sah sie sich um. „Wusstest du, dass dieser Gang hier oben der Witwengang genannt wird? Claire erzählte mir mal, dass unsere Großmutter hier immer auf ihren Mann gewartet hatte, wenn der vom Viehtrieb zurückkam. Jedes Mal wenn sie ihn erspäht hatte, winkte sie ihm immer mit einem weißen Taschentuch zu." erzählte sie ihm andächtig.

Nick legte dem Kopf etwas zur Seite. „Du wirst doch hoffentlich nicht erwarten, dass ich auf einem Pferd daher geritten komme, nur damit du mir zuwinken kannst?" fragte Nick ungläubig.  
Tess grinste. „Nein natürlich nicht, aber ich fand es damals so eine romantische Vorstellung und warum sollten wir nicht etwas von dieser Atmosphäre aufsaugen?" antwortete sie ihm.

„Tess du spinnst! Du weißt, ich liebe dich und deine verrückten Einfälle vergöttere ich geradezu, aber das hier ist sogar für dich zu verrückt! Ist dir klar was hier so alles geschehen könnte?

Wir könnten ausrutschen, von Dach fallen und das Schlimmste wir könnten gehört werden!" zählte Nick auf und hoffte wirklich Tess so von dieser irrwitzigen Idee abzubringen. Doch ein Blick in ihre Augen belehrte ihn eines Besseren.

„Weißt du." begann sie und näherte sich ihm. „Ich könnte mich ja so an die Dachschräge anlehnen." sagte sie und tatsächlich lehnte sie sich an das abgeschrägte Dach. „Und wenn du ganz nah zu mir herkommst," fuhr sie fort und zog schelmisch an seiner Jacke. „dann kannst du dich gemütlich hier abstützen."

Während sie das sagte hatte sie Nicks Arme genommen und diese ganz nah bei sich platziert. „Siehst du, es ist kein Problem und du musst dich auch nicht so anstrengen" murmelte Tess und begann an seinem Hals zu knabbern.

Nick schloss die Augen und genoss es, dass Tess ihn verwöhne. „Du hast Recht Tess und wenn ich dich auch noch so hoch hebe," sagte er auf einmal spitzbübisch grinsend und hob sie hoch. Augenblicklich schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüften. „kannst du dich sogar am Giebel festhalten."

„Ich wusste doch, dass es nicht viel brauchen würde bis du das Konzept verstehst." kicherte Tess erregt.

„Du bist auch eine ausgezeichnete Lehrerin Miss McLeod." erwiderte Nick mit einer dunklen Stimme.

Er hatte Tess Bluse geöffnet und schob ihren BH etwas zur Seite. Sanft küsste er ihren Busen und seine Zunge reizte ihre Brustwarze. Als diese steil aufstand biss er leicht hinein. Tess quittierte sein Bemühen mit einem tiefen Stöhnen. Mit den Beinen zog sie ihn näher an sich heran. Sie spürte dabei, dass er ebenfalls über alle Massen erregt war. Geschickt öffnete sie seine Hose und streifte diese mit samt der Unterwäsche hastig über die Hüfte.

„Hey, nicht so ungeduldig Tess." hielt Nick sie auf, als Tess ihn an seiner Männlichkeit sanft streichelte. Schmollend sah Tess ihn an. „Du darfst mich beißen und ich darf dich nicht einmal liebkosen" fragte sie und ihre Stimme hörte sich wie die einer kleinen Schülerin an.

Nick warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte leise. „Gott Tess, du bist unglaublich, aber ich wollte nur für einen Gleichstand sorgen. Ich habe fast nichts mehr an, während du ja noch angezogen bist."

Schuldbewusst sah Tess an ihm herunter. Es war tatsächlich so, dass sie Nick unbemerkt ausgezogen hatte. Sein Hemd lag ihm zu Füßen und seine Hosen baumelten an seinen Knöcheln, während sie, außer der geöffneten Bluse, noch alles anhallte. „Dann lass dich nicht zweimal bitte Cowboy!" forderte sie ihn schmunzelnd auf und lehnte sich wieder ans Dach. In freudiger Erwartung hob sie die Arme über ihren Kopf und Nick folgte bereitwillig ihrem Befehl.

Millimeter für Millimeter zog er sie aus und liebkoste sie dabei unentwegt. Tess Atem wurde immer flacher und sie krallte sich tatsächlich am Giebel fest, da sie fast den Boden unter den Füßen verlor.

„Nick..." flüsterte sie bettelnd und hoffte inständig, dass er endlich zu ihr kam und sie erlösen würde.

Doch Nick dachte nicht daran. Beflügelt von der ungewöhnlichen Umgebung. ihres Liebesnestes, kniete er sich vor Tess hin. Tess bemerkte seine Bewegung und sah überrascht zu ihm hinunter. Als er dann ihr Bein hob und es sich über die Schulter legte, versteifte sie sich.

Nick bemerkte es und sah sie an. „Tess entspann dich, es wird dir gefallen." flüsterte er heiser.  
"Nick ich... das hat noch nie..." doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn Nick hatte bereits angefangen sie an ihrem empfindlichsten Punkt zu küssen.

Heiße Wellen durchfuhren Tess und ein noch nie da gewesene Erregung ergriff von ihr.

Als sie dann seine Zunge in sich spürte, war es um sie geschehen. Ihr Körper reagiert nur noch auf Nicks Zungenspiel und Tess hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Innerstes in Flammen stand. Sie spürte wir sich ihr Höhepunkt anbahnte und krallte sich in Nicks Haaren fest.

Unbeirrt fuhr er fort sie zu liebkosen bis er spürte, wie sie sich wellenartig zusammen zog. Er richtete sich auf und Tess erschien es so, als wollte er ihr einen Moment Ruhe gönnen. Doch Nick wollte nicht mehr länger warten und hob sie hoch, um sich unendlich langsam mit ihr zu vereinen, während Tess sich noch die letzten Wogen ihres Orgasmus genoss.

Keiner Reaktion mehr fähig, überließ sie Nick die komplette Führung und fiel in den altbekannten Rhythmus aller Liebenden.

Dank Nicks unermüdlichen Stößen, spürte Tess wie sich erneut alles in ihr zusammen zog. Eine unglaubliche Explosion erlöste sie endlich von einer noch nie empfundenen Spannung und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie innerlich zerfloss. Ihr Körper zuckte unkontrolliert und langsam, ganz langsam ebnete ihre Extase ab.

Als sie mühsam die Augen öffnete, sah sie ihn die Augen des Mannes der ihr dieses enorme Lustgefühl beschert hatte.

„Gott, wenn ich geahnt hätte wie sehr dich das antörnt, hätte ich dich viel eher hier rauf geführt!" murmelte sie genüsslich.

Nick lachte leise und seine Lippen wanderten über ihren Körper.   
"Du glaubst doch hoffentlich nicht, dass das alles war." hörte sie ihn undeutlich sagen.

Tess schnurrte zufrieden und gab sich Nicks suchenden Lippen hin.

Claire grinste und suchte Alex Blick. „Ob wir sie wohl angestachelt haben?" fragte sie schelmisch.

Alex grinste verwegen. "Komm mir ja nicht auf so verrückte Ideen Claire, ich warne dich. Ich bin zwar verrückt nach dir und kann nicht genug von dir bekommen, aber ehrlich, MIR reicht die Scheune." versicherte er ihr.

Fast bewundernd blickte er hoch zum Dach.

„Gott, Nick muss Tess wirklich lieben, dass er sich zu so etwas hinreißen lässt..."

„Liebe macht alles möglich, mein Lieber." flüsterte Claire ihm ins Ohr und küsste ihn dabei.

„Ach ja? Und woher weißt du das?" wollte Alex frech wissen.

„Oh, aus eigener Erfahrung Alex, aus eigener Erfahrung. Nur dir zuliebe, habe ich mich so angezogen und sogar die Stiefel anbehalten. Das was Nick getan hat ist dasselbe." sagte Claire schelmisch.

„Oh Claire, ich liebe dich. Habe ich dir das heute schon einmal gesagt?" zog Alex sie hoch und umarmte sie dabei.

„Nicht in den letzten fünf Minuten." erinnerte ihn Claire lächelnd.

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und näherte sich ihren Lippen. Mit der Zungenspitze zog er deren Konturen nach.

Claire schloss die Augen und öffnete erwartungsvoll etwas ihre Lippen.

Alex lachte leise. "Ich liebe dich Claire, für dieses und das nächste Leben." flüsterte er.

„Ich liebe dich auch Alex, für alle Leben die danach folgen werden." antwortete sie glücklich.

„ Sehr gut!" meinte Alex und verschloss Claires Mund und küsste sie ausgiebig.

„Gott, muss das sein!"

Claire und Alex fuhren ertappt auseinander.

„Zuerst das Höschen, dann euer Möchtegern Dirty Dancing von vorhin und wenn das nicht genug wäre, spielen Tess und Nick 9 1/2 Wochen auf dem Dach.

Und was ihr beide in der Scheune getrieben habt, davon will ich gar nicht anfangen!" Eine ziemlich entrüstete Jodi blitze Alex und Claire wütend an.

Diese hatten Mühe ein unbeteiligtes Gesicht zu machen, was sich als schwer erwies, da Rob hinter seiner Freundin stand und frech grinste.

„Jodi... entschuldige ich hab dir deine Party verdorben." versuchte Claire sich reumütig zu entschuldigen, doch ihr Ton sagte eindeutig etwas anderes aus.

„Netter Versuch Claire! Ist dir eigentlich klar, wie unmöglich ihr euch aufgeführt habt? Was wenn euch jemand anderes erwischt hätte oder die Beiden da oben auf dem Dach?

Gott, eigentlich würde so ein Verhalten zu meiner Altersgruppe passen und nicht zu euch." schimpfte Jodi weiter.

Alex hatte immer mehr Mühe nicht lauthals loszulachen, was Jodi mit einem missbilligenden Blick quittierte.

„Ihr zwei seit verheiratet und habt zwei Kinder, ihr solltet euch um sie kümmern und nicht hier rumturnen." wies sie die Beiden weiter zurecht.

Claires lächeln wurde breiter. „Was glaubst du wie die Zwei entstanden sind?" fragte sie spöttisch ihre kleine Schwester.

„Das ist mir klar, aber warum könnt ihr dafür nicht ins Schlafzimmer gehen?" fragte Jodi pampig nach.

„Jodi, deine Schwester ist in dieser Hinsicht eine echte McLeod, genauso wie Tess und du. Sehr fantasievoll und voller Leidenschaft." flüsterte Alex Jodi ins Ohr und grinste.

Jodi schubste ihn beleidigt von sich weg. „ICH? Nie im Leben würde ich so etwas tun." widersprach sie heftig.

Drei Augenpaare hoben die Brauen und sahen sie belustigt an.

„Zumindest nich,t wenn sich so viele Gäste auf Drovers befinden und das mit dem Hühnerhaus war eine Ausnahme." verteidigte sie sich.

Rob lachte auf. „Jodi, komm wieder runter, es ist doch nichts passiert. Ich finde es beruhigend, dass deine Schwestern so..." er stockte als er Claires neugierigen, Alex warnenden und Jodis wütenden Blick auffing „...aktiv sind." entschärfte er seinen Satz.

Ein überaus belustigtes Lächeln zauberte sich auf Claires Gesicht. „Oh Danke!" meinte sie zuckersüß.

Alex schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, über dessen Unverfrorenheit und Jodi schnappte nach Luft.

„Los Tiger, schnapp sie dir," flüsterte Claire Rob augenzwinkernd zu und grinste verwegen. „soweit ich weiß. ist niemand bei dem Windrad ...und das steht ja eine Wanne..." fuhr sie fort.

Alex hatte einen Teil davon gehört und sah überrascht seine Frau an.

„Claire du überraschst mich immer aufs Neue." neckte er sie zärtlich.

Claire grinste verlegen und Jodi rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Gott, das ist ja schlimmer als in Sodom und Gomora." murmelte sie leise.

Rob grinste über Jodis vergleich. Er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Haaransatz und dann ehe sie sich versah hob er sie hoch und legte sie sich über eine Schulter. Protestierend hämmerte sie mit den Fäusten auf seinen Rücken.

„Hey was soll das? Lass mich runter, ich bin doch nicht eine Ware die du dir einfach so schnappen und über die Schulter werfen kannst, du Macho!" beschwerte sie sich nicht gerade leise.

„Kein Ton Weib! Du gehörst mir und das will ich ein für alle mal klarstellen!" erwiderte Rob lachend und stapfte mit einer zappelnden Jodi in Richtung Windrad.

Alex sah den Beiden belustigt zu. „Ich mag Rob, er wird ein toller Schwager abgeben!" meinte er grinsend.

Claire stieß in die Seite. „Hör auf Alex, die zwei sind zu jung um ans Heiraten zu denken!" widersprach Claire energisch.

Doch Alex grinste sie nur weiter an. „Komm schon Claire, willst du, dass Rob und Jodi ebenso lange warten wie wir beide? Das willst du ihr doch nicht antun? Jodi weiß was sie will und glaub mir, Rob weiß es auch, das konnte ich in seinen Augen sehen!" antwortete er ihr.

Claire rollte mit den Augen. „Himmel Alex du wirst ja ein richtiger Softie, wo wird das noch enden?" sagte sie belustigt.

„In unserem Bett natürlich, wo den sonst?" antwortet Alex frech und Claire lachte leise.

Auf einmal stutze sie, hörte aufmerksam in die Nacht hinein und grinste diebisch!

„Oh, ich denke, Rob hat seinen Standpunkt Jodi klar erläutert!" sagte sie erheitert und Alex umarmte sie.

„Das denke ich auch und vor allem hört es sich an als hätte Jodi nichts dagegen einzuwenden." schmunzelte er.

Dann machten sie sich eilig auf zu ihrem Wagen um nach Wilgul zu fahren und Liz und Bella vom Babysitting abzulösen.

Das kehlige Lachen von Jodi begleitete sie ein Stück weit, was Claire und Alex nur noch mehr anstachelte schneller nach Wilgul zu gelangen.

**3. April 2000, Fisher**

Alle saßen versammelt am Sitzungstisch von Daniel Brown. Der Anwalt hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Harry ebenfalls zu diesem Treffen eingeladen wurde.

Natürlich dachte er, dass diese spezielle Einladung auf Wunsch von Hugh McLeod erfolgt war und irgendwie hatte er ja diesbezüglich recht.

Gespannt blickte er in die illustre Runde. Da waren die Bewohner von Drovers Run, Claire und Alex, Tess hatte Nick als Verstärkung mitgenommen. Jodi saß neben ihrer Mutter und natürlich fehlte auch Liz nicht.

Etwas weiter unten saßen vier weitere Personen die ihm unbekannt waren. Neugierig sah er sich diese genauer an. Es waren zwei Frauen die in Begleitung zweier Männer waren. Einer der Beiden schien das Alter von Harry zu haben.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, wenn das Hugh McLeod war, dann hatte sich der Gute aber ziemlich verändert und die Zeit hatte es nicht gut mit ihm gemeint.

Harry fragte sich, warum er überhaupt dazu eingeladen wurde, immerhin hatte ja Claire Jacks letzten Willen erfüllt und hatte eine Familie gegründet.

Daniel Brown betrat lächelnd das Zimmer und Harry stutze, als er in dessen Begleitung seinen Anwalt Branden Walton sah.

Branden setze sich neben ihn und sein Blick verhieß nichts Gutes.

Nervös sah Harry zu Claire hinüber, die ihn wissend ansah. Dieser Blick von Claire ließ Harry erstarren und ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Bauch breit.

Er wandte sich fragend zu seinem Anwalt, doch bevor er auch nur ein Wort über die Lippen bringen konnte, ergriff Daniel das Wort

„Zuerst einmal möchte ich euch Allen danken, dass Sie Alle meiner Einladung gefolgt sind., Ihnen Claire möchte ich nachträglich zu der Geburt ihrer Kinder gratulieren und ihnen natürlich auch Alex!" begann der Anwalt und zwinkerte Claire fröhlich zu.

Harrys Unbehangen wuchs ins unermessliche.

„Ihnen Allen waren ja die Bedingungen von Jack McLeod bekannt und da Claire und Alex diese erfüllt haben, fallen jegliche Ansprüche die Hugh McLeod hatte weg." fuhr er fort und blickte in Harrys Augen. „Die er niemals hatte!" schob er noch ironisch nach.

Harrys Blick verfinsterte sich. „Was?" fauchte er, doch sein Anwalt legte ihm seine Hand auf den Arm. „Harry es ist besser, dass du zuhörst." warnte ihn dieser.

„Nun Mr. Rayn, wie soll ich es sagen? Sie wurden reingelegt!" eröffnete ihm Daniel etwas schadenfroh. „Jack McLeod hatte vor einigen Jahren erfahren, dass sie Killarney widerrechtlich, nun ich sag es mal so, erworben haben."

„Das habe ich nicht." donnerte Harry und sprang auf. „Ich habe es beim Kartenspiel gewonnen! Es war nicht meine Idee Drovers Run als Spieleinsatz zu setzen!"

„Das mag ja sein. Mr. Rayn. Fakt ist das Hugh nie dazu berechtigt war Drovers einzusetzen, denn er war nicht der einzige Eigentümer!" widersprach im Daniel ruhig.

„Aber Jack hat seine Zustimmung geben und das sogar schriftlich." trumpfte Harry auf.

„Das stimmt! Aber leider waren die Papiere, die er damals eingereicht hatte, nicht vollständig und daher ungültig." klärte Daniel ihn genüsslich auf.

„WAS? Hugh sag doch etwas dazu! Himmel Herrgott nochmal! Du weißt. dass das nicht wahr ist!" schrie Harry und sah den älteren Mann aufordernd an.

Dieser sah ihn belustigt auf. „Ich bin nicht Hugh McLeod, mein Name ist Wilkins, Peter Wilkins und Jasmins McLeod-Wilkins Schwiegervater. Aber es stimmt, wir haben miteinander telefoniert und ich hab mich als Hugh ausgeben." erklärte er lächelnd.

Harry setzte sich betroffen wieder hin. „Ich verstehe nicht, was hier vorgeht!" murmelte er, doch in seinem Innersten gärte ein ungeheuerlicher Verdacht.

„Nun Mr. Rayn, ich erkläre es ihnen gerne." bot sich Daniel an und begann Harry den Plan von Jack und Hugh McLeod zu erläutern.

Mit jedem Satz den Harry hörte erbleichte er zunehmend, bis er am Schluss aschfahl im Gesicht aussah.

Ein Blick zu seinem Anwalt bestätigte ihm, dass Daniel Brown die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte.

„Heißt das, das Killarney mir nie gehört hat? Das kann nicht sein! Ich habe das Land mit meinen Händen bearbeitet und mein Herzblut steckt darin! Ich denke nicht daran MEIN Land herzugeben, es gehört mir!" donnerte Harry los.

„Oh Harry, DU hast hier gar nichts zu entscheiden." säuselte Claire. „Wir haben uns abgesichert, Killarney gehört eindeutig zu Drovers Run und ist dadurch McLeod Land!

Du glaubst doch nicht, dass wir uns vorher nicht schlau gemacht hätten?

Sieh es mal von der Seite Harry. Es war ja immer dein Traum Drovers Run und Killarney zu vereinen! Freu dich, es ist jetzt soweit." spottete Claire.

Sie konnte nichts anders und musste Harry diesen Seitenhieb versetzen.

Der sprang fuchsteufelwild auf und lief zu Claire, doch bevor er sie erreichte stellte sich Nick ihm in den Weg.  
"Harry, du willst doch nicht wirklich eine Frau, besser gesagt eine Mutter angreifen oder?" sagte er ruhig.

Alex war ebenfalls aufgesprungen und hatte sich beschützend vor seiner Frau gestellt.

Claire zupfte ihn am Ärmel. „Hey Cowboy, lass Nick es erledigen. Er soll es genießen!" raunte sie ihm leise zu.

Alex sah sie an und setze sich wieder hin. Claire hatte Recht, er war ja mit Harry schon längst fertig, aber Nick hatte noch eine Rechnung mit seinem Vater offen.

„Du wagst es, dich MIR in den Weg zustellen? Nick, ist dir klar, dass dieses Weib dir dein Erbe gestohlen hat! Du hast nichts, nicht einmal Wilgul gehört dir noch! Diese verdammte Brut hat dir alles genommen." rief Harry entrüstet aus.

„Du irrst dich Harry, wie so oft in deinem Leben! Claire und ich werden uns wegen Wilgul schon einigen. Anders als du, hat Claire ein Gefühl für Gerechtigkeit und sie weiß, was sich gehört!" schmetterte Nick ihm grinsend entgegen.

Harry schien innerlich zu zerfallen. Claire wäre in der Lage Nick tatsächlich Wilgul zu schenken, das wusste er. Zu seinem Erstaunen traf es ihn sehr hart, das sich sein eigen Fleisch und Blut gegen ihn gewannt hatte! Trotz der Schwierigkeiten die er mit Nick in der Vergangenheit hatte, so hatte er immer daran geglaubt, dass dieser zurück nach Killarney kam, um mit ihm zusammen die Farm zu führen.  
Hasserfüllt sah er seine Exfrau an.

„Du! Daran bist nur du schuld... wenn du nicht gelogen hättest, dann wäre dieser alte Trottel von Jack niemals auf so eine irrwitzige Idee gekommen! Du trägst die ganze Verantwortung, das Killarney uns nicht mehr gehört!" beschimpfte er sie außer sich.

Jodi war aufgesprungen und bevor irgendjemand etwas unternehmen konnte, verpasste sie Harry eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Wagen Sie es nie wieder Jack McLeod einen Trottel zu nennen. Er besaß mehr Moral, Anstand und Ehre in seinem kleinen Finger, als Sie im ganzen Körper.

Und wehe, Sie wagen es, Liz noch einmal so anzugehen!  
Ihre Zeit ist um Harry! Sehen Sie es ein, Sie haben verloren und zwar auf der ganzen Linie! Das was Sie mit Liz, Nick und Alex getan haben war das niederträchtigste was sich ein Mensch ausdenken konnte. Aber nun haben Sie endlich die Rechnung dafür bekommen Sie mieser Bastart! Also wagen Sie nie wieder über jemandem in meiner Familie schlecht zu reden!" schrie Jodi ihn beinahe an.

Überrascht von ihrem Angriff hielt sich Harry die schmerzende Wange und Claire ging auf ihre kleine Schwester zu. „Jodi beruhige dich! Er ist es nicht Wert!" versuchte sie Jodi zu besänftigen.

Doch diese schüttelte sich von ihr los. „Claire, ich verstehe dich manchmal einfach nicht. Dieser Mann war Schuld, dass du und Alex in den letzten Monaten die Hölle durchgemacht habt! Wie kannst du es zulassen, dass er Dad und Liz so beleidigt!" warf sie ihr wütend vor.

Tess stand nun auch auf und legte ihre Hände sanft um Jodis Gesicht. „Jodi, er hat verloren! Begreif es, du hast es selber gesagt! Er kann uns nichts mehr anhaben! Harry ist am Ende!" sprach sie beruhigend auf sie ein.

Liz trat ebenfalls zu ihr und umarmte sie, „Danke Jodi, dass du für mich eingetreten bist, aber glaube mir, es ist nicht mehr nötig. Ihr seit inzwischen meine Familie und das was Harry sagt, interessiert mich schon lange nicht mehr."

Jodi umarmte Liz und lächelte Claire verlegen an. Dann löste sie sich von Liz und sah zu ihrer Mutter hin, die sie stolz ansah.

„Gott Jodi, ich bin so stolz auf dich! Ich frage mich, wo ist mein kleines Mädchen geblieben? Du bist zu einer erstaunlichen jungen Frau heran gewachsen, dein Vater wäre sehr stolz auf dich." meinte Meg mit erstickter Stimme.

Claire drückte ihr zustimmend die Hand und Tess küsste ihrer kleinen Schwester die Stirn.

Angewidert von soviel Familienschmus wandte sich Harry zu seinem Anwalt Branden hin. „Können die das? Ich mein ist es Legal? Unternimm etwas dagegen! Wofür bezahl ich dich eigentlich?" fuhr ihn Harry an.

„Harry, ich habe die Unterlagen geprüft und wie es aussieht scheint es zu stimmen. Killarney hat dir nie wirklich gehört! Ich rate dir wirklich, dich nicht mit ihnen anzulegen, denn die McLeods haben sogar Anspruch auf Wiedergutmachung. Denn du hast ja ganz schön an der Farm verdient und sie haben nie einen Cent davon gesehen." sagte dieser leise zu seinem Mandanten.

Harry erbleichte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag. Daran hatte er nicht Gedacht. Sollte Claire tatsächlich darauf bestehen und er ihr eine Gewinnbeteiligung über die letzten 30 Jahre zahlen müssen, wäre er ruiniert.

Claire ahnte was der Anwalt Harry zugeflüstert hatte und nickte ihrem Anwalt zu. Der kramte in seinen Unterlagen und überreichte Harry einen Umschlag.

Mit einem miesen Gefühl im Bauch nahm Harry diesen und öffnete ihn. Überrascht sah er, dass sich ein Check darin befand. Verwundert blickte er zu Claire hinüber.

„Sieh mich nicht so an Harry, ich bin nicht du! Ich weiß, was du alles für Killarney getan hast und nachdem die Anwälte den Wert der Farm geschätzt haben, wissen wir sogar wie erfolgreich du diese geführt hast. Sieh es als Dankeschön und als Chance irgendwo anders neu anzufangen." sagte Claire.

Harry dämmerte es langsam, er hatte tatsächlich alles verloren. „Was soll das heißen? Ist das alles was ich noch besitze? Das ist doch ein Witz!" donnerte er los.

„In anbetracht der Umstände ist es sogar mehr als fair. Claire, Tess und Jodi haben, entgegen meinem Vorschlag, darauf verzichtet Wiedergutmachung einzufordern und übernehmen Killarney ab sofort und in dem heutigen Zustand..

Das ist ihre Abfindung und glauben Sie mir Mr. Ryan, ein Gericht hätte ihnen nicht einmal einen Bruchteil davon ausgesprochen!" erinnerte ihn Daniel.

Branden hatte sich den Check angesehen und zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. Tatsächlich hatten sich die McLeods mehr als großzügig gezeigt und das sagte er auch Harry!

Geschlagen saß Harry in dem Sitz, Claire sah ihn an und mitleid kroch in ihr hoch.

Es tat ihr Weh Harry so zu sehen, denn immerhin war er ein Leben lang ihr Nachbar gewesen und trotz aller Differenzen waren er und Jack doch Freunde gewesen. Doch dann erinnerte sie sich wieder wie Harry Alex behandelt hatte und zum Schluss ihr sogar beinahe das Lebensglück verdorben hätte.

Sie stand auf und hockte sich zu ihm.

Sanft nahm sie seine Hand. „ Weißt du Harry, ob du es mir glaubst oder nicht. Ich wollte das alles nicht! Aber du hast mir keine andere Wahl gelassen. Seit Nicks Unfall, hast du dich sehr verändert und bist so hart geworden. Ich erinnere mich an einen andern Harry, ein Harry der mir geholfen hat. Damals die Sache mit Gary, du hast ihn für mich geschlagen oder als Dad den ersten Infarkt hatte, da standest du Dad und mir bei!

Wo ist dieser Harry hin! Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass er wieder auftaucht. Denn den mochte ich wirklich. Doch diesen Harry, denn kann ich nicht mögen. Harry, du bist Großvater und hast zwei bezaubernde Enkelkinder. Nick und Tess werden bald heiraten und gründen eine Familie. Willst du dich wirklich davor verschließen? Einsam und verbittert enden? Harry denk darüber nach, den trotz allem gehörst du zu dieser Familie." bat Claire ihn inständig.

Harry sah sie an und Claire sah, dass ihre Worte sein Innerstes erreicht hatten. Sanft drückte Harry ihre Hand und nickte.

Die übrigen hatten Claire gewähren lassen, obwohl Alex es nicht fassen konnte, dass Claire so auf Harry zugegangen war. Er bewunderte ihre innere Haltung und beneidete diese, denn er war nicht bereit das Vergangene zu vergessen.

Zu seiner Überraschung stand Liz auf und ging ebenfalls zu Harry. Aufmunternd nickte sie ihm zu und Harry stand auf.

„Fürs erste kannst du bei mir bleiben, bis du alles geregelt hast. Ich sehe es genau so wie Claire und ich hoffe, dass du vernünftig sein wirst! Sieh es als deine letzte Chance, die bekommt nicht jeder!" sagte sie ruhig.

Wieder nickte Harry und gemeinsam verließen sie den Konferenzsaal.

Claire ging zu Alex. „ Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht Böse, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht mit ansehen. Egal was er getan hat, er hat eine Chance verdiehnt." sagte sie leise.

Alex sah sie an. „Ich liebe dich Claire und falls ich mich je gefragt habe warum dann hast du mir soeben den besten Grund dafür gegeben. Du bist unglaublich, jeder andere hätte sich einen Dreck darum gekümmert. Aber du, du sorgst dich um ihn und bietest ihm die Hand zur Versöhnung. Nur ein so liebenswerter und überaus großherziger Mensch ist dazu fähig und ich danke Gott, dass du meine Frau bist." beruhigte er sie und nahm sie in die Arme.

„Nun ich denke, es ist alles geklärt!" sagte Daniel und sah zufrieden in die Gesichter dieser außergewöhnlichen Familie.

„Nur fast Daniel." meinte Claire grinsend und sah zu Nick und Tess.

Diese sahen sie erstaunt an  
"Ich denke, es wird langsam Zeit, dass du endlich aus meiner Schwester eine ehrbare Frau machst Nick!" erklärte Claire lachend und die Anderen fielen mit ein.

62. Kapitel

23.April 2000, Drovers Run

„Happy Birthday Liebling." flüsterte Claire leise in Alex´ Ohr.

Mummelnd reckte der sich und umarmte Claire.

„Alles Gute zum Hochzeitstag." antwortete Alex und küsste sie innig.

Claire schnurrte zufrieden. „DU hast es nicht vergessen!" antwortet sie glücklich.

„Wie könnte ich, vor einem Jahr hat ja mein Leben erst begonnen!" erwiderte Alex zärtlich.

„Meins auch, und zwar in jeglicher Hinsicht." kicherte sie unverschämt.

Alex lachte leise mit, doch dann stutze er.

Claire hatte es bemerkt und sah ihn fragend an. „Was ist?"

„Ich hab mir gerade überlegt wie wir geheiratet haben. Es war ja nicht gerade sehr romantisch!" sagte er ehrlich.

Claire lachte als sie sich daran zurück erinnerte. „Stimmt! Und der Standesbeamte wusste nicht mehr ein noch aus! Das war sicherlich die ungewöhnlichste Trauung, die er jemals durchführen musste."

Alex setzte sich etwas auf und sah Claire an „Wünschst du dir nicht manchmal, dass wir anders geheiratet hätten?"

Claire stutze und überlegte. „Nein! Warum?" sagte sie ehrlich.

„Ich denke, du hättest eine angemessene Hochzeit verdient, so wie Nick und Tess!" meinte er.

Claire grinste. „Alex wie stellst du dir das vor? Willst du mich wirklich nochmal heiraten? Wer weiß als Doppelhochzeit vielleicht? Nein Alex, das möchte ich nicht! Unsere Trauung war in meinen Augen perfekt. Sie war genau so wie wir es sind. Gerade, ehrlich, direkt, und ohne Umschweife eben auf den Punkt gebracht." erklärte sie ihm ernst.

Alex grinste. „Gerade, ehrlich, direkt, und ohne Umschweife eben auf den Punkt gebracht? Das trifft wohl auf unser Leben zu, aber nicht wie wir uns gefunden haben. Um uns endlich unsere Gefühle zu gestehen, haben wir ja wirklich jeden erdenklichen Umweg genommen den uns das Universum dargeboten hat, aber ich stimme dir zu! Ich weiß, dass ich dich liebe und dass du mich liebst. Nur dachte ich, dass es irgendwie der Traum jeder Frau ist in weiß zu heiraten, in so einem schönen Prinzessinenkleid!" meinte Alex nachdenklich.

„Ha Alex, solche Träume hatte ich nie, das weist du. Und wegen dem Kleid, wenn ich schon in weiß heiraten würde, dann nur im Hosenanzug, schon um der Tradition zu trotzen! Wenn ich bedenke, wie du mein letztes Kleid zugerichtet hast, dann spare ich lieber das Geld..." gab Claire grinsend zu bedenken.

Alex grinste spitzbübisch. „Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine, ich würde schon wenn du willst?" hakte er nach.

Überrascht sah Claire ihn an. „Alex, sag bloß du willst so eine Hochzeit! Wenn das so ist, dann würde ich es natürlich machen!" antwortete Claire baff.

Alex lachte erleichtert auf. „Nein, ich und im Pinguin Anzug wie Nick….danke, darauf verzichte ich liebend gern. Aber ich wollte dich nicht um einen heimlichen Wunschtraum bringen!" erwiderte Alex beruhigt.

Claire kuschelte sich an ihn heran. „Nun ich hätte da schon einen Wunsch!" sagte sie schelmisch.

Alex zog sie näher an sich heran. "Ach ja und der wäre?" wollte er neugierig wissen.

Claire lachte leise. „Frühstück!" sagte sie.

Alex lachte laut auf und gab Claire einen schmatzenden Kuss.

„Und ich werde von Allen als wandelndes Bermudadreieck bezeichnet!" witzelte Alex.

Claire schlug in spielerisch auf die Brust. „Hey, ich muss soviel essen, deine Kinder saugen mich ja regelrecht aus." wehrte sich Claire gespielt beleidigt.

Alex grinste schief. „Sie dich tagsüber und du mich nachts!" zog er sich leise auf. (Der Satz ist klasse und so typisch Claire und Alex!)

Claires Augen verdunkelten sich. „Draußen ist es ja noch dunkel..." und weiter kam sie nicht, da Alex sie bereits geschnappt und unter sich gezogen hatte.

„Und die Kleinen schlafen noch... das muss ausgenutzt werden!" murmelte er und knabberte genüsslich an Claires Hals.

Diese schnurrte zufrieden und genoss wie Alex sie verwöhnte.

„Eigentlich müsste ich dich ja verwöhnen! Es ist ja dein Geburtstag." murmelte sie heiser als Alex Liebkosungen immer intensiver wurden. Liebkostungen - dieses Wort solltest du dir patentieren lassen – klasse gg!

„Stimmt, aber es ist auch dein Hochzeitstag." antworte Alex undeutlich und dann hob er den Kopf und sah Claire schelmisch an.

„Was nicht heißen soll, dass DU mich nachher verwöhnen kannst." sagte er und wackelte dabei mit den Augenbrauen.

Dann senkte er erneut den Kopf und machte dort weiter, wo er vorher aufgehört hatte.

„Spinner!" sagte Claire und krallte sich am Lacken fest...

Stunden Später saßen alle am geschmückten Tisch und feierten Alex Geburtstag und den Hochzeitstag von Claire und ihm.

Meg hatte wie immer ein ausgezeichnetes Essen vorbereitet, dass Alle genüsslich verzehrt haben.

Die gesellige Runde war diesmal etwas kleiner als sonst. Patrick war zu Kate gefahren, die im Moment einige Prüfungen hatte und daher wenig Zeit hatte nach Drovers zu kommen.

Liz war in Fisher geblieben, weil sie erkältet war und ihre Enkelkinder nicht anstecken wollte.  
Dave war bei einem Kongress und so waren heute neben Meg nur Terry, Jodi, Rob und Stevie anwesend.

Natürlich fehlten Nick und Tess auch nicht bei diesem Anlass.

Alle hatten sich lustige Geschenke für Alex einfallen lassen die irgendetwas mit Gefängnis zu tun hatten. Nick hatte ihm eine Sträflingsanzug in Orange geschenkt, wo dick „Drovers Run Yale" draufstand. Tess hatte sich für Handschellen entschieden, die besonders Claire zu erfreuen schien.

Terry hingegen hatte ihm eine Flache Wasser und ein Kilo Brot geschenkt.

Rob und Jodi hatten für den Nachtisch gesorgt in dem sie einen Kuchen mit einer Nagelfeile drin gebacken hatten.

Stevies und Daves Geschenk hingegen, stellte alles andere in den Schatten.

Die hatten eine Urkunde mit Alex' Bild darauf gebastelt. Sein Foto war hinter Gittern verschwunden und darunter stand Folgender Text.

Alex Marion McLeod geborener Ryan

Sie wurden für schuldig befunden das Herz der schönen Jungfer

Claire Louise McLeod

geborene McLeod,

kurzfristige McLeod-Rayn

und nun wieder McLeod

gestohlen zuhaben.

Den Schaden, den Sie ihrem unschuldigen Opfer dadurch verursacht haben ist eins der abscheulichsten Verbrechen das je in der Geschichte von Australien stattgefunden hat.

Nicht nur, dass Sie Ihr Opfer auf die unrühmlichste Weise geschändet haben

(Scheune- Höschenkiller-Unfähigkeit ihr Ihre Liebe zu gestehen- und das Schlimmste überhabt: Sie gezwungen haben Zwillinge zu gebären!)

Die Arme Miss McLeod hat durch ihren Angriff, den Pfad der Tugend verlassen und Sie sie zu einem Leben in unstillbarem Verlangen getrieben.

Ihr Opfer ist seit ihrem Überfall nicht mehr in der Lage pünktlich zur Arbeit zu erscheinen und wenn sie anwesend ist lächelt sie permanent debil vor sich hin.

Deshalb haben die Obersten Richter, Stephanie Hall und David Brewer Sie für Schuldig befunden.

Da die Ausmaße ihrer schädlichen Tat kaum aussprechbar sind, verurteilen wir Sie zu lebenslanger Knechtschaft bei Claire McLeod!

Sie werden ihr gehorchen, sie glücklich und zufrieden stellen und jeden und wirklich jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen.

Sollte es dabei zu einer erneuten Schwangerschaft kommen wird eine weitere Auflage sein, dafür zu Sorgen das Miss McLeod zu jeder Vorsorgeuntersuchung geht und das auch die Ultraschalluntersuchungen ordnungsgemäß durchgeführt werden.

Sollte Sie sich widererwarten gut benehmen, stellen wir ihnen in 50 Jahren eine Vorzeitige Haftentlassung in Aussicht.

Drovers Run 23.Aprill 2000.

Mit großer Belustigung hatten die Anwesenden Alex´ Urteil vernommen, wobei sich Claire am meisten darüber amüsieret.

Sie schnappte sich die Handschellen und drehte sie genüsslich um ihren Zeigefinger.

Alex drohte ihr mit erhobenem Finger, doch auch er musste sich zusammen reißen um nicht laut herauszulachen.

„Eigentlich dachte ich ja, dass es dein Geburtstag ist mein Lieber, doch nun habe ich das beste Geschenk erhalten" foppte Claire ihren Mann und hatte damit alle Lacher auf ihre Seite.

Doch Alex hatte für Claire auch eine Überraschung.

Er stand auf und holte ein zusammen gerolltes Schriftstück und überreichte es ihr. Neugierig streifte Claire das Band von der Rolle, dass es zusammen hielt und rollte es aus.

Ein spitzer Schrei entfuhr ihr und sie stürzte sich auf Alex. „Ist das wahr? Ist das wirklich wahr?" fragte sie dabei unentwegt.

Alex hob sie hoch und drehte sie im Kreis. Neugierig was Claire ein solche eine Euphorie gestürzt hatte, fischte Jodi nach dem Schreiben.

Paff blieb ihr der Mund offen und sah ihre Mutter an. Diese grinste wissend.

„Was?" fragte auch Tess neugierig!

„Alex hat Claire Flitterwochen geschenkt! Drei Wochen eine Fotosafari nach Kenia und WIR dürfen die Babys hüten!" sagte Jodi sichtlich geschockt.

Sie freute sich zwar für ihre Schwester, doch dass sie und Rob mit ihre Mutter zusammen J.J. und Charlie hüten sollten, war nicht gerade nach ihrem Geschmack.

„Toll!" freute sich Tess und sah gespannt zu Alex! „Und wann geht es Los?" hakte sie nach.

„Keine Sorge erst nach eurer Hochzeit und erst wenn Claire die Kleinen nicht mehr stillt. Ich denke so in sechs Monaten!" antwortete Alex.

Jodi atmete erleichtert aus, in ihrer Fantasie hatte sie sich schon gesehen, wie sie im Stundentakt die Babys fütterte.

Meg stieß sie unsanft an, die die Gedanken ihre Tochter erraten hatte.

„Ist ja gut." murmelte sie und Rob legte ihr versöhnlich einen Arm um die Schultern.  
"Sieh es mal so. Nach den drei Wochen sind wir als Eltern erprobt." flüsterte er ihr leise zu.

Jodi grinste ihn an und berührte dabei ihre Jeanstasche! Darin befand sich ein Verlobungsring. Rob hatte ihr am Abend zuvor einen Antrag gemacht, den sie freudig angenommen hatte. Doch beide ahnten, dass die Anderen diesen Schritt für zu früh hielten und so hatten sie beschlossen es ihren Familien erst in einigen Monaten zu sagen.

Zudem stand ja noch Tess und Nicks Hochzeit an und sie wollten den Beiden nicht die Show stehlen.

**13. Mai, Drovers Run**

Drei Wochen waren seit dem Geburtstag von Alex vergangen und heute war Tess und Nicks großer Tag.

Endlich heirateten sie und alle Nachbarn waren gekommen, um endlich eine Rayn/McLeod Hochzeit zu erleben.

Die Vorbereitungen waren bereits den ganzen Tag am laufen und Jodi war für Tess´ Frisur zuständig. In mühsamer und filigraner Arbeit hatte sie Tess Haare zu dünnen Passe(heißt das echt so? Vielleicht solltest du da eine kleine Anmerkung dazu schreiben, wenn du das so postest! Ansonsten würde ich Strähnen nehmen) abgeteilt und diese gekordelt an ihrem Hinterkopf festgesteckt. Die Spitzen, die dabei locker runter fielen hatte sie mit einem heißen Eisen bearbeitet. Jetzt legten sich diese Zapfenformartig um ihre Schultern.  
Als Claire in das Zimmer kam, blieb sie mit offenem Mund stehen.

„Mein Gott Tess, du siehst wie eine griechische Göttin aus!" sagte sie bewundernd.

Tatsächlich sah Tess wunderschön aus. Sie hatte ein traumhaftes Kleid entdeckt, das eng am Oberkörper lag und mit feinen rosafarbenen Bänden drapiert war. Ab Hüfthöhe fiel der üppige Stoff in fließenden Wellen hinab.

Als sie es im Schaufenster gesehen hatte wusste sie sofort, dass das IHR Kleid war.

Mit glänzenden Augen sah Tess zu Claire hin. „Es gefällt dir?" fragte sie unsicher.

„Gefallen? Gott Tess, du siehst hinreißend aus!" bestätigte ihr Claire.

„Sie hat Recht Tess, wenn ich nicht bereits glücklich mit einer McLeod Frau verheiratet wäre..." sagte Alex, der unbemerkt ins Zimmer getreten war.

Claire drehte sich um und schlug in sanft auf den Arm.

„Was tust du hier...? Verschwinde! Männer sind hier im Moment nicht erwünscht!" wies sie ihn zurecht und zupfte verlegen an ihrem Bademantel.

Alex zog schmollend eine Schnute, aber er ging hinaus. Er wusste, dass er im Moment hier nicht erwünscht war und suchte seinen nervösen Bruder.

Er fand ihn im unteren Zimmer und wie er genervt versuchte sich seine Fliege zu binden. Grinsend beobachtete Alex ihn eine Weile, bis er Mitleid mit ihm hatte und zu ihm trat.  
"Komm, lass mal den Profi ran!" sagte er frech und band ihm die Fliege. (Gott, Nick mit einem Probellor - furchtbar! Aber okay, was nick und Tess angeht bin ich voreingenommen gg)

Nick rollte mit den Augen, aber ließ ihn gewähren.

„Und warst du oben?" fragte Nick und betrachtete im Spiegel Alex Bindekunst.

„Ja, und ich habe es nur knapp überlebt!" antwortet Alex ihm schelmisch.

Nick lachte. „So schlimm?"

„Eine Herde Wildpferde wären mir im Moment lieber,als nochmal hinauf zu gehen!" antwortete Alex.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" wollte Alex von seinem kleinen Bruder wissen.

„Ich bin nervös! Gott Alex, ich heiratete Tess, ich... Es kommt mir vor wie in einem Traum und ich bete, dass ich nicht daraus erwache!" gab Nick ehrlich zu.

Alex nickte andächtig, „Ich verstehe dich besser, als du es dir vorstellen kannst!" antwortete er.

Nick sah ihn schräg an. „Aber eure Hochzeit..." „Ja ich weiß und ich habe mit Claire darüber gesprochen" unterbrach Alex ihn. „und ich hatte sie gefragt, ob sie nicht auch so eine Hochzeit möchte, wie ihr sie feiert." gab er zu.

Nick schmunzelte „Lass mich raten. sie hat nein gesagt!" vermutetet er.

Alex nickte grinsend. „Dachte ich mir…du und Claire… eure Hochzeit… Nee, die war schon euch gerecht… Eine Andere würde gar nicht zu euch passen!" meinte Nick.

„Das hat Claire auch gesagt!" erwiderte Alex.

„Bist du enttäuscht?" wollte Nick wissen.

Alex schwieg lange. „Eigentlich nicht, doch ich hätte Claire gerne in so einem Kleid bewundert!" bekannte Alex

Nick stieß ihn an. „Ja ja und so wie ich euch kenne wäre es danach im Müll gelandet!" zog er Alex auf.  
Der lachte schelmisch. „Wer weiß, aber ich habe dafür eine Andere Überraschung für Claire!" offenbarte Alex Nick.   
Neugierig sah der ihn an. Alex beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und flüsterte ihm es ins Ohr.

Nicks Mienenspiel war wechselte von überrascht, zu Neugierde und Anerkennung.

„Das hätte ich Alex gar nicht zugetraut!" dachte Nick und freute sich diebisch.

**63. Kapitel **

**13 Mai 2000, Drovers Run**

Alex stand neben Nick und beide warteten ungeduldig, das Tess endlich den Mittelgang auf sie zu schritt.

Meg und Liz hatten sich beim Dekorieren des Gartens selbst übertroffen und hatten ihn in einen Meer von weißem Tüll und Schleifen getaucht.

Da Tess sich gewünscht hatte bei Abenddämmerung zu heiraten, hatten Terry und Rob überall Fackeln in den Boden gerammt und deren Schein ließ das Ganze in einem irrealen Licht erscheinen.

Auf einmal kam etwas Bewegung in die hinteren Reihen und ein Oh und Ah war zu vernehmen,

Gespannt sahen Nick und Alex auf den Mittelgang und neben ihnen standen ein ebenso neugieriger Dave und Rob.

Meg war die Erste, die den Gang hinunter kam und in ihrem Arm hatte sie J.J, die vergnüglich vor sich her gluckste.

Die zweite war Liz, die elegant wie immer, den kleinen Charlie auf den Arm hatte und der die Gäste mit einem bezaubernden und vor allem zahnlosen Lächeln beglückte. Die zwei Frauen setzten sich in die erste Reihe und lächelten Nick zu.

Stevie war die Nächste und sie sah in ihrem grünen Satinkleid atemberaubend aus. Ihr folgte Jodi, die ein violettes Kleid trug.

Dann betrat Claire den Teppich und ein leises Raunen war zu vernehmen.

Stevie und Jodi sahen schon hinreißend aus, doch Claire überstrahlte beide. In ihrem dunkelblauen Satinkleid schritt sie elegant den Mittelgang hinunter und blickte dabei fest in Alex Augen.

Der verschlang mit seinen Blicken geradezu seine Frau. Dass er eine wunderschöne Frau geheiratet hatte, wusste er und dass sie in Kleidern eine begehrenswerte Erscheinung war auch. Doch dieses hier raubte ihm den Atem.

Der obere Teil des Kleides, der nur an dünnen Spagettiträgern über den Schultern verlief, bot ein Ausblick auf Claires Dekollete. Der Ausschnitt war zwar nicht besonders tief aber dennoch zeigte er genug um die Fantasie der anwesenden Männer anzuregen. In weichen Falten, die Quer verliefen lag der schimmernde Stoff eng an ihrem Bauch, zur Taille hin verlagerten sich die Falten schräg, so das die Raffung des Stoffes wie ein großer Fächer sich über die linke Seite des Körbers verteilte.

Auf der rechten Seite vollendete ein beachtlicher Schlitz das Kleid.

Alex schluckte und erst beim zweiten Hinsehen bemerkte er, das alle drei Frauen dasselbe Kleid trugen. Jede von ihnen hatte die Farbe gewählt, deie ihr am besten stand. Stevie wählte grün, da es ein aufregender Kontrast zu ihren Haaren bot. Jodi hatte sich für violette entschieden, dieser Farbton ließ ihre Haut fast durchsichtig erscheinen. Dies und ihre glänzenden Augen gaben Jodi beinahe ein engelsgleiches Aussehen. Und Claire eben blau, dasselbe Blau wie das ihrer Augen. Diese funkelten Alex erfreut an, als sie sah wie stolz er auf sie war.

Als Claire sich dann neben Stevie und Jodi stelle, sah sie wie Alex ihr lautlos, „Ich liebe dich in diesem und im nächstem Leben" zu raunte.

„Ich liebe dich in diesem und in jedem Leben das folgt wird." antworte Claire ebenfalls lautlos. Dann richtete sie ihren Blick wieder zum Teppich und alle folgten ihrem Blick.

Da stand Tess und zu aller erstaunen, hatte sie sich bei Harry untergehakt.

Das war ihre Überraschung für Nick. Nach langem und gutem Zureden hatte sich Harry davon überzeugen lassen, dass sein Erscheinen bei dieser Hochzeit richtig war. Damit setzten sie auch ein Zeichen, dass die Fehde, die zwischen ihnen lag, endgültig beendet war.

Zusammen schritten sie andächtig den Mittelgang hinunter und Nick genoss den Anblick seiner Braut.

Wie es sich gehörte überstrahlte Tess die anderen Frauen an Anmut und Schönheit.

Ihr Kleid schmiegte sich an ihre perfekte Figur und mit jedem Schritt den sie tat, wippte ihr bauschiger Rock und Nick hatte das Gefühl, dass Tess schwebte. Ein langer Schleier verdeckte ihr Gesicht und als Harry Tess an seinen Sohn übergab, lüftete er diesen.

Überglücklich sah Tess ihren zukünftigen Mann an, der sie sprachlos bewunderte. Dann wandten sie sich dem Geistlichen zu.

„Liebe Gesellschaft,

Wir haben uns hier versammelt um Nicholas Gary Ryan und Teresa Charlotte McLeod-Silverman in den heiligen Stand der Ehe zu begleiten.

Viele Hürden mussten diese jungen Menschen nehmen, um heute sich vor Gott und uns zu vereinen.

Wie so oft, legt uns der Allmächte gerne Steine in den Weg, um unserer Standhaftigkeit und Wahrhaftigkeit zu prüfen.

Diese beiden Seelen haben alle Widrigkeiten überstanden und haben sich für immer gefunden." begann der Pfarrer und dann sah er Tess an.

Sie ergriff Nicks Hand und sah ihm dabei in die Augen. „Ich kam nach Drovers Run, um meine Familie zu finden. Doch ich fand hier nicht nur meine Schwestern und mein Vater, nein, ich fand auch dich wieder. Der Junge, der immer in meinem schwersten Stunden wie ein Schutzengel aufgetaucht ist und mir etwas Licht und Wärme gespendet hat.

Freundschaft habe ich gesucht und Liebe erhalten. Ich, die sich in jungen Jahren der Lieben verschlossen hat, durfte erfahren, was es heißt geliebt und begehrt zu werden.

Wenn ich mich durch deine Augen sehe Nick, blicke ich auf meine verborgene Seele. Die Ängste, die sich darin befanden, sind durch dein Lachen, deine Berührungen, deiner Wärme und deiner grenzenlosen Liebe zu mir, gewichen.

Durch dich habe ich das Leben entdeckt und du gibst mir das Vertrauen, die Kraft und den Mut zusammen mit dir den Weg durchs Leben zu gehen.

Ich danke dir, für das Leben, dass du mir geschenkt hast. Nick, ich liebe dich."

Mit erstickter Stimme hatte Tess ihr Ehe Gelöbnis gesprochen und Nick hatte ihr immer wieder sanft die Tränen von den Wangen gewischt, die ihr bei ihrer Liebenserklärung runter gelaufen waren. Ihre Worte hatten ihn zutiefst berührt und es machte ich unendlich glücklich, das endlich ihr gemeinsames Leben begann.

„Mit sechzehn Jahren hatte ich bereits schlimmes durchlebt, doch im Gang des mir so verhassten Krankenhauses begegnete ich dir."

Nie hätte ich es für möglich gehalten, dass ich damals meiner Traumfrau begegne. Aber Tess es war so.

Immer wieder spukte mir dieses blonde, vorwitzige, natürliche und so liebreizende Mädchen im Kopf herum. Bei jedem weiterem Treffen, hast du dir mein Herz Stück für Stück erobert.

Dass das Schicksal mir einmal eine so tolle Frau beschert, die über meinen Makel hinweg sieht und mich so sieht wie ich bin, hätte ich niemals für möglich gehalten. Du hast mich gesehen und hast mich genommen, so wie ich war. Du suchtest Freundschaft und die wollte ich dir geben, doch du sagst was ich dir gab ist Liebe und Leben! Tess, ich konnte dir dies nur geben, weil du in meinem Herzen bist und das seit dem ersten Moment. Du bist der Atem der mich am Leben erhält und ohne dich wäre mein Leben trist und leer.

Ich danke Gott, dass er dich zu mir geführt hat und dass es nicht solange gedauert hat bis wir zueinander gefunden haben, wie bei manch anderen!"

Als Nick das gesagt hatte konnte man ein amüsiertes aus den Zuschauerreihen hören. Auch Tess grinste ihn frech an, Claire hob tadelnd die Augenbrauen und Alex verpasste seinem Bruder einen Seitenhieb.

„Tess, du bist nicht nur meine Seelenverwandte, nein DU bist meine Seele. Du bist es der mich zu dem macht, der ich bin. Ich freue mich auf unser gemeinsame Zukunft Tess. Ich liebe dich mit jeder Faser meines Herzens!" endete Nick und ignorierte den Hieb und den Blick von Claire.

Tess hob ihre Hand und legte sie auf Nicks Wange. So wie ihre Worte ihn berührt hatten, brannten sich seine Worte unwiderruflich in ihr Herz ein.

„Wir alle wurden Zeuge wie sich Tess und Nick ihre Liebe gestanden haben.

Liebe Tess, Lieber Nick,

es ist für mich als ein Diener Gottes immer eine besondere Freude ein junges Paar in den Stand der Ehe zu führen, doch denkt immer daran, auch dunkle Stunden werden euch begleiten. .

Ihr sagt heute vor uns allen JA zueinander. Ja, nicht nur in schönen Stunden und nicht nur zu sorgenfreien Zeiten.

Dieses Versprechen, ist ein Versprechen, das auch in schweren Tagen und harten Zeiten bestand haben soll. Es soll ein wohlüberlegtes und beständiges Ja sein, kein Jaja, ja mal sehen oder ja vielleicht.

Doch wenn ich euch so ansehe und die tiefe Verbundenheit in euren Augen erkenne, sehe ich einer zufriedenen, glücklichen und harmonischen Verbindung entgegen und so frage ich dich:

Teresa Charlotte McLeod- Silverman, willst du den hier anwesenden Nicholas Gary Ryan zu deinem Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schweren Tagen, bis das der Tod euch scheidet? So antworte mit Ja."

„Ja, ich will" antwortete Tess glücklich.

Der Pfarrer wandte sich zu Nick.

„Nicholas Gary Ryan, willst du die hier anwesender Teresa Charlotte McLeod- Silverman zu deiner Ehefrau nehmen, sie lieben und ehren, in guten wie ihn schweren Tagen, bis das der Tod euch scheidet? So antworte mit Ja."

"Ja, ich will" erwiderte Nick mit fester Stimme.

Der Geistliche lächelte. „ Die Ringe!" sagte er zu Alex und dieser reichte sie dem Pfarrer.

„Diese Ringe sind das Symbol eurer Liebe. Sie haben kein Anfang und kein Ende, es soll für eure Liebe stehen und euch stets daran erinnern.

Tess und Nick tauschten die Ringe aus, was sich als etwas schwierig erwies da die Hände der Braut zitterten.

„Wir alle wurden Zeuge eurer Versprechen. Was Gott zusammen geführt hat, soll der Mensch nicht trennen.

Ich erkläre euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau. Nick, Sie dürfen ihre Braut küssen." beendete der Geistliche die Hochzeitsformel.

Nick legte sanft seine Hände um Tess´ Gesicht und küsste sie innig.

Der Applaus der Gäste begleitete den Kuss und als sich das frisch vermählte Paar sich trennte, sagte der Diener Gottes.

„Es ist mir eine Freude ihnen Nick und Tess Ryan-McLeod vorzustellen!"

Glücklich schmiegte sich Tess an ihrem Man und strahlte Alle an. Claire und Alex waren die Ersten, die ihnen gratulierten. Dann ging Claire zu Alex und umarmte ihn.

„Bereust du es, dass du nicht so eine Hochzeit hattest? " fragte er leise an ihren Haaren.

Claire blickte zu ihrer Schwester und ihrem Schwager. „Ich freue mich für sie und obwohl ich nicht denke, dass ich jemals so geheiratet hätte, wünschte ich mir dass wir auch so ein Gelöbnis ausgesprochen hätten." gab Claire kleinlaut zu.

Alex grinste verstohlen und suchte Nicks Blick. Der flüsterte Tess etwas zu, die Stevie ein Zeichen gab.

Diese nickte und sah den Pfarrer an der wissend lächelte.

„Nun da wir alle so versammelt sind, möchte ich euch um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten!" sagte er.

Die Gäste sahen ihn gespannt an.

„Ich kenne die Familie McLeod schon so viele Jahre und als ich von einer Vermählung in diesem Hause erfuhr, die nicht den Segen der Kirche hatte, war ich doch etwas betrübt. Ich möchte dies nun nachholen und bitte Claire und Alex nach vorne." lächelnd sah er sie an.

Claire versteifte sich augenblicklich und sah überrascht zu Alex hin der sie bereits zum Geistlichen schob. Sorgenvoll sah sie zu Tess, die ihr beruhigend zu nickte.

„Diese zwei Seelen haben einen laaangen Weg hinter sich, bis sie endlich ihre Herzen für einander geöffnet haben. Das was wir anderen schon so lange gesehen haben, wollten Claire und Alex einfach nicht Wahrhaben.

Wir alle wurden immer wieder Zeuge wie diese Zwei einander beistanden und sich in jeder Lage ihres Lebens halt gaben.

Doch vor einem Jahr haben sie endlich zueinander gefunden und wenn auch mit Hilfe von unerwarteter Seite, mussten sie sich ihren Gefühlen stellen.

Was ich heute mit euch beiden verirrten Schafen Gottes vorhabe, ist keine Trauung sondern eine Segnung eurer Verbindung." begann der Pfarrer und sah zu Alex hinüber.

„Claire, wir haben uns neulich darüber unterhalten, wie du unsere Vermählung empfunden hast. Ich gebe dir Recht, dass es für uns so gestimmt hatte, trotzdem möchte ich dir vor unseren Familien und Freunden sagen, wie sehr sich mein Leben in dem einen Jahr verändert hat.

Ich war, und das wissen alle Anwesenden hier, bei Gott kein Kostverächter! Entschuldigen sie Reverend." unterbrach sich Alex und sah den Geistlichen spitzbübisch an, der rollte mit den Augen und hob die Hand, um ihm zum Weitersprechen zu bewegen.

„Doch erst durch dich erfuhr ich, was es heißt sich zu Hause zu fühlen. Nicht im Sinne ein Dach über den Kopf zu haben, nein du gabst mir das Gefühl Jemand zu sein! Deine Fürsorge, Enthusiasmus, Fairness, Güte, Liebenswürdigkeit, Großherzigkeit und Gerechtigkeitssinn ist etwas, von dem ich nie genug bekommen kann.

Du bist die einzig beständige Frau in meinem Leben, der ich blind vertrauen und alles sagen kann. Durch unsere Heirat verkomplizierten sich die Dinge, denn ich hatte entdeckt, dass das was ich für Freundschaft hielt, Liebe ist. Eine so tiefgehende und allumfassende Liebe, wie es sie nur einmal im Leben gibt.

Ich bin Jack dankbar, dass er uns dazu gezwungen hat uns endlich den Unvermeidlichen zu stellen.

Claire, du bist das Beste in meinem Leben, auch wenn mich dein Dickkopf manchmal zur Verzweifelung treibt, liebe ich jeden Charakterzug an dir.

Du bist mein Leben und für dich und unsere Zwerge würde ich durchs Feuer gehen. Ich bin stolz, dass du Ehefrau bist und den Namen McLeod zu tagen.

Das was ich dir eigentlich sagen will ist, ich liebe dich Claire und ich lege mein ganzes Dasein in deine Hände." Alex hatte ohne groß nachzudenken seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf gelassen und Claires Reaktion auf seine Worte ließen ihn mit unendlicher Dankbarkeit erfüllen.

Claire hatte sich zu ihm gebeugt und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf seinen Mund, dann ergriff sie seine Hand.

"Alexander Marion McLeod, ich war nie gut darin meine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. Erst durch dich und deine Beharrlichkeit wagte ich es, die drei kleinen Worte auszusprechen. Ich liebe dich! Den das tue ich von ganzem Herzen, diese drei so simplen und einfache Worte, sagen zu wenig aus wie es in meinem Innersten aussieht.

Deine Liebe, die du mich täglich spüren lässt, verleiht mir Flügel und ich wage es zum ersten Mal mich fallen zu lassen, denn ich weiß du bist da und fängst mich auf. Ich darf endlich schwach sein, denn du gibst mir Halt und Stärke.

Du gibst mir Vertrauen und Wärme das ich so lange vermisst hatte, ohne es zu wissen. Du zeigtst mir, dass es so vieles gibt in diesem Leben, dass es sich lohnt Risiken einzugehen.

Du schenktest mir zwei bezaubernde Geschöpfe die unser Leben komplettieren.

Manchmal glaube ich zu träumen und dann hoffe ich, dass dieser Traum nie enden wird. Denn du bist mein Anker und ein Leben ohne dich, ist für mich unvorstellbar.

Ich lege ebenfalls mein Leben in deine Hände, mit dem Wissen, dass du mich, Charlie und J.J. beschützen und immer für uns da sein wirst.

Ich liebe dich Alex Marion! Alles an dir ist perfekt, sogar dein zweiter Vorname." sagte Claire mit erstickter Stimme. Alex lächelte und nahm ihre Hand und küsste ihr den Handrücken.

Dann fasste Alex in seine Hosentasche und fischte einen Ring daraus.

Diesen Streifte er ihr über den Ringfinger, vor ihrem Ehering.

Claire sah den Ring überrascht an. In der Mitte des goldenen Ringes befand sich ein schlichter Diamant, umgeben von zwei Kreisen. Diese bestanden aus blauen Steinen, die dasselbe tiefe Blau ihrer Augen besaßen.

Verwundert sah Claire ihn an.

"Das sind Lapislazulisteine, die ältesten Schmucksteine seit wir Menschen uns damit schmücken. Der Stein steht für Wahrheit, Liebe, Freundschaft und Weißheit, während der Diamant für das Unzerstörbare, Unvergängliche, für die makellose Reinheit steht. Zwei Ringe Lapislazulisteine, deshalb da diese für Charlie und J.J. stehen!" erklärte er ihr und man kann jederzeit weitere Kreise hinzufügen." flüsterte er ihr schelmisch ins Ohr.

Claire lachte. "Solange du die nächsten Kinder bekommst, gerne!" erwiderte sie lachend und küsste Alex.

Lächelnd hatten Alle die Liebeserklärung von Claire und Alex verfolgt und so manch einer musste sich unauffällig seine Tränen wegwischen.

Der Pfarrer blickte stolz zu den Beiden und legte seine Hand über die Ihrigen.

„Ich segne diese Verbindung und wünsche euch, dass die unheilvollen Tage hinter euch sind und ihr nur noch Heiteren entgegen sehen könnt.

Ihr Beide seid uns allen ein Vorbild und das was zusammengehört, schlussendlich auch immer zusammen finden wird. Möge eure Verbindung erfüllt sein von Glück, Vertrauen, Liebe, Güte und Verständnis." sagte er feierlich und dann ließ er die Hände der Zweien wieder los.

Claire sah Alex verliebt an. „Danke!" flüsterte sie ihm zu. „Nein, ich danke dir." antwortete Alex glücklich. Dann küsste er sie innig, während die Hochzeitsgäste von Tess und Nick den älteren Geschwister vor ihnen Applaudierten.

Diese waren nun die Ersten die ihnen gratulieretn und Claire umarmte Tess. „Du wusstest davon nicht wahr?" fragte sie leise und Tess nickte überglücklich. „Ja! Du hättest mich sehen sollen, als Alex fragte, ob es uns stören würde, wenn er dich heute damit überrascht." antwortet sie selig.

„Und es ist für dich wirklich in Ordnung, denn schließlich ist es euer Tag und nun..." wollte Claire wissen, doch Tess unterbrach sie. „Hätte ich dann ja gesagt? Claire selbstverständlich ist es okay für mich. Dir habe ich mein Glück zu verdanken. Ich habe ein Zuhause, eine Familie und bald werde ich Mutter sein." offenbarte sie leise ihrer Schwester. Claires Augen weiteten sich. „Nein... du bist..." sagte sie ungläubig.

„Schwanger, aber psst... Nick weiß es noch nicht, denn ich bin erst in der sechsten Woche." gab Tess schmunzelnd zu.

Claire sah sie zuerst erstaunt an und dann rechnete sie schnell nach. Ein breites grinsen machte sich in ihrem Gesicht breit.

„Ahhh, das Dach hatte wohl eine einschlagende Wirkung." grinste sie frech und Tess errötete leicht.

„Ich freu mich für dich, für euch." flüsterte Claire verschwörerisch und umarmte ihre jüngere Schwester überschwänglich.

Dann widmeten sie sich wieder ihren Männern und schließlich wollten auch die anderen Gäste dem Brautpaar und Alex und Claire gratulieren.

**64. Kapitel **

**13 Mai 2000, Drovers Run**

Die Hochzeit war in vollem Gange und alle amüsierten sich prächtig. Sogar Harry gab sich der feierlichen Stimmung hin und unterhielt sich angeregt mit einigen Gästen.

Er war dankbar, dass Claire ihm diesen Weg offen gelassen hatte und er sich langsam seinen Söhnen wieder annähern konnte. Verständlicherweise waren Alex und Nick, Harry gegenüber nicht besonders entgegenkommend, sie hatten die Machenschaften ihres Vaters nicht vergessen.

Zum ersten Mal in Harrys Leben diente sein Dickkopf und seine Beharrlichkeit etwas Gutem. Mit geradezu bewundernswerter Entschlossenheit, suchte er die Nähe seiner Kinder und denen dämmerte es langsam das es der alte Fuchs es Ernst meinet. Womit niemand gerechnet hätte war, dass ausgerechnet Alex der erste der Brüder war, der auf Harry zuging. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren unterhielten sich Vater und Sohn und begannen ihre Vergangenheit aufzuarbeiten.

Das Harry überhaupt dazu in der Lage war Liz verdienst. In den letzten Wochen hatte er ebenfalls mit ihr eine Art Vergangenheitsbewältigung angefangen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sprach, der sonst so verschlossene, Harry über seine Gefühle und weshalb er damals so überzogen auf Nicks Verletzung reagiert hatte.

Er wollte eigentlich Alex nur eine weitere Lektion erteilen wollte, dass sich die Fronten dadurch so verhärtet hatten, war niemals seine Absicht gewesen.

Das dann ausgerechnet Jack sich als Retter in der Not aufgespielt hatte, hatte ihn nur noch mehr angestachelt.

Ausgerechnet Jack, der wegen seinem Starrsinn seine Familie entzweit hatte... dass Alex ausgerechnet bei ihm untergekommen war ... nein, das war etwas. dass Harry einfach nicht schlucken konnte. Und dann war da auch noch Claire, die sich so offensichtlich sich auf Alex´ Seite geschlagen und ihm, Harry kontra gegeben hatte. All das hatte den alten Wettgeist in ihm geweckt und ihn so weit getrieben.

Endlich begriff Liz, dass Harry einzig und allein aus verletzter Eitelkeit gehandelt hatte, deswegen war er auch nie aufs Ganze gegangen, um Claire zu ruinieren.

Oft hatte Liz sich diesbezüglich Gedanken gemacht. Sie wusste wie unbarmherzig Harry sein konnte und doch, immer wenn es um Claire und die Bewohner von Drovers ging, hatte er sich etwas zurückgehalten.

Zwar hatte er ihnen hie und da Steine in den Weg gelegt, aber niemals unüberwindbare Hindernisse. Seine Kinder in den Ruin zu treiben das hatte er nicht übers Herz gebracht.

Inzwischen bereute er es zutiefst, dass er sich mit Sandra eingelassen hatte und dadurch Claire und Alex ins Unglück gestoßen. Aber sein Zorn war übermächtig und nur das allein hatte für ihn gezählt!

Erst als Claire schwanger wurde und sie vor ihm weinend zusammen brach, erst da war er etwas zur Besinnung gekommen.

Liz verschwieg Harry, dass Claire damals zu einer List gegriffen hatte um ihn ruhig zu stellen. Wer weiß wie er auf diese Mitteilung reagiert hätte.

Doch erst durch Claires unglaubliche Haltung, ihm die Hand zur Versöhnung zu reichen, erst dann begriff Harry worum es im Leben ging.

Die Familie. Das was ein Mensch von sich hinterlassen konnte, waren Kinder und er war ja inzwischen mit zwei Enkelkindern gesegnet.

So hatte Harry begonnen die zwei Wonnepropen regelmäßig zu besuchen. Obwohl dieses beisammen sein anfangs mit gemischten Gefühlen stattfand, und wurden von Alex und Nick unter Argusaugen beobachten. Staunend beobachteten die Brüder, wie liebevoll und aufmerksam Harry mit Charlie und J.J. umging und wie sehr die Zwillinge von ihrem Opa begeistert waren. Dieses Verhalten lies Nicks Zweifel zerstreuen und tat es Alex gleich. Er ging auf den alten Haudegen zu und öffnete sich Harry.

Vor allem ihre gemeinsame Vernarrtheit in J.J. verband die Beiden.

Liz hatte geahnt, dass diese beiden Kinder etwas Besonderes waren. Doch das ausgerechnet, das quitschige Lachen von J.J. und das ewige Strahlen von Charlie Vater und Söhne einander näher brachte und sie sich normal unterhielten, das grenzte in ihren Augen an ein Wunder.

Sie waren noch weit davon entfernt eine richtige Familie zu sein, doch ein Anfang war gemacht. Alle waren erstaunt wie sehr Harry sich bemühte und endlich kam der Harry zum Vorschein, den Claire bei Daniel angesprochen hatte.

Doch an all das, dachte Harry im Moment nicht. Er genoss es, bei der Hochzeit seines Sohnes dabei sein zu dürfen und war ebenfalls tief bewegt von Alex´ Überraschung für Claire.

Während der beiden Zeremonien hatte Harry wässrige Augen bekommen und Liz hatte ihm aufmunternd die Hand gedrückt.

Das er beinahe dieses Verbindung zerstört hatte... Nein, daran wollte Harry im Moment nicht denken. Diese Zeiten waren ein für alle mal vorbei.

Vor allem wusste er etwas, was seine Söhne nicht ahnen konnten. Claire, Tess und Jodi hatten ihn vor zwei Wochen aufgesucht und ihn um Rat gefragt. Eigentlich hatte Claire ihn um Rat gefragt, denn Tess hatte Harry gebeten sie zum Altar zu führen, was ihn doch sehr überrascht hatte. Und Jodi, die süße kleine Jodi mit ihrer beachtlichen Rechten, sie hatte sich bei ihm entschuldigt für die harschen Wort, die sie ihm vor einigen Wochen an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Und für die Ohrfeige, die sie ihm in ihrer Wut gegeben hatte.

Damit hatte Harry nun wirklich nicht gerechnet und er versicherte Jodi, dass sie ihm berechtigt die Meinung sagte und nach allem was er sich geleistet hatte, hätte er mehr als nur eine Ohrfeige verdient. Gleichzeitig bat er die jüngste McLeod ihn von heute an zu duzen, da sie ihn ja geschlagen hatte, hätte sie das Recht darauf und hatte ihr die Hand zur Versöhnung hingehalten. Schmunzelt hatte Jodi diese ergriffen und mit einem bemerkenswerten Griff gedrückt.

Anschließend hatten sie gemeinsam die Zukunft der Farmen besprochen.

Erwartungsvoll suchte Harry Claires Blick, die ihm schelmisch zuzwinkerte. Alex bemerkte dies und sah sie überrascht an. „Hey, flirtest du etwa mit Harry?" fragte er belustigt nach.

Claire lachte. „Warum nicht? Er ist doch immer noch ein stattlicher Mann!" antwortete sie frech.

Alex sah seine Frau mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an, doch dann erkannte er, dass Claire etwas geplant hatte. „Claire was hast du vor?" wollte er wissen und sein Ton war schärfer als beabsichtigt. Er traute Harry immer noch nicht ganz über dem Weg und seine Sorge wuchs, dass Claire sich von ihm hatte einwickeln lassen.

„Das wirst du gleich sehen." sagte Claire besänftigend und stand auf.

Tess und Jodi traten zu ihr und nahmen sie in ihre Mitte.

Neugierig sahen sie Alle an.

„Ich bitte um einen Moment Ruhe!" fing Claire an und das Stimmgewirr verstummte augenblicklich!

„Wie ihr Alle inzwischen wisst, haben sich die Besitzverhältnisse von Drovers, Killarney und Wilgul etwas geändert.

Da die McLeods und die Ryans aber zu einer Familie zusammengewachsen sind und Drovers Run eindeutig zu klein ist, um alle Mitglieder zu beherbergen haben meine Schwestern und ich, rat bei Harry gesucht wie wir das Land gerecht unter uns aufteilen könnten.

Wir haben beschlossen, dass wir die drei Farmen wieder trennen und folgendermaßen unter uns aufteilen wollen.

Nick, ich weiß, das dein Herzblut in Wilgul steckt und gemeinsam mit Tess hast du großartiges auf diesem Land vollbracht. Aber du weißt auch, dass ihr an die Grenzen eurer Möglichkeiten angelangt seid.

Für eure Träume und Ziele reicht das Land von Wilgul nicht aus und deshalb, das war übrigens Harrys Vorschlag, haben wir dir und Tess das nordöstliche Land von Killarney überschrieben. Dadurch verdoppelt dich eure Grundfläche und ihr habt da genügend Land, um euren Biobetrieb gewinnbringend und erfolgreich weiter zu betreiben und vor allem zu erweitern, ohne dass ihr unnötiges Land für die Pufferzonen verbraucht.

Auf diesem Grund befindet sich auch das Haupthaus von Killarney, das somit ab sofort euch gehört! Ich hoffe, dass du unser Hochzeitsgeschenk annimmst!" eröffnete Claire und ihr Schwager sah sie fassungslos an.

Jodi überreichte ihm eine Urkunde. „Hier, die ist für euch, es ist alles in Ordnung damit und das Land gehört euch für immer!" sagte sie stolz.

Immer noch verdattert nahm Nick diese entgegen und suchte Harrys Blick, der ihm zustimmend zunickte.

„Das ist aber noch nicht alles." fuhr Claire fort und winkte Rob an zu sich heran.

„Jodi und Rob, euch haben wir Wilgul übertragen. Rob, ich weiß, dass du vorhast meine kleine Schwester zu heiraten und versuche es gar nicht zu leugnen. Ich habe da ein Ring gefunden der ziemlich eindeutig ist!

Harry hat mir bestätigt, dass du ein ausgezeichneter Farmer bist und durch Jodi weiß ich, dass du von einer eigenen Farm träumst." erläuterte Claire und Tess ergriff das Wort. „Dies ist Claires und mein Geschenk an euch beide, sozusagen als Verlobungsgeschenk! Und wir hoffen inständig, dass die Hochzeit, die ja sicherlich bald sein wird, nicht so klammheimlich stattfindet, wie eure Verlobung." sagte Tess und grinste frech zu Jodi, die soeben erbleicht war.

Davon hatte sie nichts gewusst und die Großzügigkeit ihrer Schwestern rührte sie, ebenso wie Rob, der wie ein begossener Pudel da stand und nicht verstand was soeben hier geschehen war.

„Aber Claire, Wilgul ist das Land deiner Grosseltern..." warf Jodi ein, doch Claire unterbrach sie. „... ja und du bist meine Schwester, also nimm es an und ich lasse mich da auf keine Diskussion ein!

Du hast dich doch beklagt, dass du keine Privatsphäre auf Drovers hast. Nun, davon hast du auf Wilgul jetzt mehr als genug!"

Alex kicherte. „Und falls du irgendwie Sehnsucht nach Drovers bekommst, dann können wir euch ja zur Hochzeit ein Windrad schenken mit dem dazugehörigem Inventar." meinte Alex spitzbübisch und Jodi und Rob erröteten.

Claire lachte leise und wandte sich an Alex. „Du, mein Lieber sei mal ganz schön still, denn du kommst auch noch dran." wies ihn Claire grinsend zurecht.

Durch die Aussage eurer Mutter ist mir bewusst geworden, dass diese Landvereinigung, euch um euer Erbe gebracht hat und das finden wir drei nicht in Ordnung.

Zwar besitzt Nick einen Teil von Killarney, während du Mitbesitzer von Drovers bist, Alex. Trotzdem sind wir der Meinung, dass euch einen Teil des Landes zusteht und deshalb haben wir euch beiden den südwestlichen Teil von Killarney überschrieben!

Ihr seit die alleinigen Eigentümer dieses Landes und könnt damit machen was ihr wollt."

Alex sah sie ungläubig an. Dann blickte er zu Nick hinüber, der ebenfalls von dieser Eröffnung komplett überrascht war.

Ihnen sollte ein Teil von Killarney gehören, nur ihnen Beiden? Alex erhob sich und ging auf die drei McLeod Schwestern zu.

„Das können wir nicht annehmen! Nicht wahr, Nick? Es ist zuviel! So ein Geschenk können wir unmöglich annehmen." warf Alex ein.

Claire grinste und legte den Kopf schräg. „Wer sagt denn, dass ihr es umsonst bekommt? Nichts ist im Leben ist gratis, mein Lieber. Nicht einmal der Tod, denn der kostet dich das Leben. Wir sind ja auch irgendwo Geschäftsfrauen!" meinte Claire trocken.

Alex sah sie durchdringend an. „Wie viel?" fragten Nick und Alex gleichzeitig und beide überschlugen im Geiste ihren Kontostand.

Tess lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Ich denke, wir fangen mit einem Kind an!" bot Tess Nick an und der sah sie nun völlig verblüfft an. „Was?" fragte er verdutzt nach, doch Tess grinste nur.

Doch Alex verstand, schmunzelnd fasste er Claire um die Taille und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Hals. „ Und du? Willst du auch ein weiteres Kind?" fragte er schelmisch und Claire schloss die Augen.

„Irgendwann ja! Aber im Moment dachte ich da an eine andere Art von Abarbeitung!" schlug sie ihm leise vor und Alex´ grinsen wuchs. „Und wann soll ich damit anfangen, wir können ja uns in der Scheune etwas umsehen!?" schlug er frech vor.

Claire schlug ihm spielerisch auf dem Arm. „Benimm dich, Alex. Gott, du bist ja wirklich unersättlich!"

„Nur nach dir mein Weib, nur nach dir!" flüsterte Alex und küsste Claire erneut auf den Hals.

Ein räuspern holte die Beiden wieder zurück.

Liz, Harry, Meg und Terry sahen sie streng an und die Beiden gingen sofort wieder etwas auf Abstand. Sie hatten tatsächlich vergessen, wo sie sich befanden. Eine leichte Röte stieg in Claires Gesicht hoch und sie sah verlegen zu Boden.

Nick hatte die kleine Szene ebenfalls verfolgt und ihm fiel wieder ein, was ihm Tess vorhin gesagt hatte. „Tess, was genau wolltest du mir vorhin sagen?" fragte er sie erneut. Tess strahlte ihn glücklich an und er begriff endlich

„Du bist Schwanger? Wir bekommen ein Kind? Oh Tess!" schrie er beinahe, hob Tess hoch und wirbelte sie glücklich im Kreis. Dann setzte er sie ab und küsste sie.

"Wann?" fragte er sie zwischen den Küssen.

"Der Termin ist der 6. Januar, ich bin erst in der sechsten Woche." sagte Tess zufrieden.

Nick sah sie an und dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht. „Ahhh... Jodis Geburtstagsparty, nicht wahr?" fragte er leise, doch nicht leise genug.. Jodi hatte ihn gehört und stöhnte verzweifelt auf.

„Gott, ich glaube es nicht! Die haben da oben tatsächlich ein Kind gezeugt! Na, auf die Story bin ich jetzt schon gespannt, wie ihr DAS eurem Nachwuchs erklären wollt!" bemerkte sie spitz und Rob stieß sie ziemlich unsanft in die Seite. Sauer rieb sie sich die Stelle und sah ihren Verlobten wütend an. „Hey, was soll das?" fragte sie pampig.

„Jodi, du solltest dir wirklich angewöhnen erst zu denken und dann zu sprechen!" wies er sie zurecht und der Blick, den er ihr zuwarf ließ Jodi erkennen, dass sie lieber ihre Antwort runterschlucken sollte.

Meg hob anerkennend die Augenbrauen. „Könntest du mir bei Gelegenheit diesen Ton beibringen?" raunte sie ihm verstohlen zu und Rob grinste verschmitzt.

Claire wandte sich nun an ihre Cousinen, die ihnen belustigt zugesehen hatten. Das Verhältnis zu ihnen war in der kurzen Zeit erstaunlich eng geworden und Jasmin hatte sich zusammen mit ihrem Mann dazu entschlossen, im Sommer drei Wochen Urlaub hier zu verbringen. Bis dahin hatte sie ihr Baby bekommen und Meg hatte sich erfreut die Hände gerieben, als sie dies vernommen hatte.

Dank Charlie und J.J. konnte sie im Moment sicht genug von Babys bekommen und wenn Jasmin hier ihre Ferien verbringen würde hieße das, dass sie sich um ein weiters Baby kümmern dürfen.

„Jasmin und Reagan, ihr seit der erfreulichste und vor allem unerwarteste Familiezuwachs. Obwohl euer Vater jegliche Ansprüche, die er auf Drovers Run hatte, unserem Vater abgetreten hat, haben Tess, Jodi und ich beschlossen, dass euch und euren Familien ebenfalls ein Teil von diesem Land gehören sollte.

Wir konnten uns nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass ihr freude an dem Nutzland hättet, deshalb wird euch das Cottage auf Killarney gehören. Es liegt zwischen unseren Farmen und damit nahe oder weit genug, um eure Privatsphäre zu erhalten." sagte Claire und sah zufrieden in die staunenden Gesichter von Jasmin und Reagan.

„Das... Claire das.. Jodi... was... mein Gott... Tess ist es..." stotterten die beiden Schwestern verwirrt über diese unerwartete Geste.

Tess nickte und Jodi lachte über deren Gesichtsausdruck. „Es geht klar, glaubt uns! Claire und Alex hatte ja auf Drovers angefangen die Wohnmöglichkeiten zu erweitern, nun dank den neuen Verhältnissen ist es nicht mehr nötig, zumindest nicht so umfassend. Nicht wahr, Claire?" meinte Jodi schelmisch.

„Stimmt!" antwortete Claire. „Und das bringt mich zu dir... Stevie!"

Diese sah überrascht zu Claire hin. „Zu mir?" fragte sie hölzern.

Claire nickte. „Ja! Du und Dave wolltet ja in einen der neu erbauten Arbeiterunterkünfte wohnen… nun, Stevie das kommt jetzt nicht mehr in Frage.

Du und Dave bekommt das Cottage das ursprünglich für Jodi gedacht war. Zwar steht es auf Drovers Grund und Boden, aber es gehört euch! Drovers ist seit deinem ersten Besuch dein zu Hause, Stevie und jetzt kannst du mit Dave zusammen eure Zukunft in Angriff nehmen und endlich heiraten." eröffnete ihr Claire augenzwinkernd und freute sich, die sonst so schlagfertige Stevie einmal sprachlos zu erleben.

„Dann bleibt noch Harry übrig!" fuhr Jodi fort und ein diebisches Grinsen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit.

Erstaunt hob Harry eine Augenbraue und sah gespannt zu Jodi hin.

Claire hatte mit ihm ihre Pläne besprochen, doch sein Name war nie gefallen und er wüsste auch nicht warum, dass der Fall sein sollte. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, ein neues Leben in der Stadt zu beginnen.

„Wir wissen wie sehr du Killarney liebst und Harry, du hast sich in den letzten Wochen dermaßen gut gehalten, dass wir finden dass das belohnt werden muss." erklärte Jodi. Claire rollte bei der Wortwahl von Jodi mit den Augen. Jodi kann es einfach nicht lassen und muss Harry immer noch piesacken. dachte sie dabei.

Ein einheitliches Gelächter folgte Jodis Worten und auch Harry grinste mit.

„Nun, wir haben uns überlegt, womit wir dir eine Freude machen könnten und unsere Wahl ist auf das Helen Cottage gefallen. Wie du bestimmt weißt soll es da angeblich die arme Helen, die am gebrochenem Herzen gestorben sein soll, rumspuken.

Sie wird dich bestimmt auf trapp halten und das Instandsetzen des Cottages, wird dich hoffentlich von irgendwelchen Machenschaften abhalten!" endete Jodi und die letzten Worte hatte sie genüsslich ausgesprochen.

Claire und Tess stöhnten bei Jodis Worten genervt auf, während die anwesenden Gäste herzlichst über Jodis Seitenhieb lachten.

Harry war aufgestanden, hatte sich Jodi geschnappt und zu aller Verblüffung hochgehoben und über die Schulter geworfen.

Dann übergab er sie an Rob. „Mein Gott Rob, da haben Sie sich ein schönes Exemplar ausgesucht! Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute und viel Ausdauer diesen Wildfang zu bändigen." sagte er dabei schmunzelnd.

Jodi kicherte und schmiegte sich in die Arme von Rob. „Na, wer da wen erzieht wird sich noch zeigen, Harry!" äußerte Jodi geheimnisvoll und wieder erntete sie dafür ein riesen Gelächter.

Wobei Liz am lautesten gelacht hatte. Claire hatte mit ihr über ihre Pläne gesprochen und wollte ihre ebenfalls etwas Grund vermachen, so das auch sie ein Zuhause auf Drovers hatte. Doch Liz hatte ihr verständlich gemacht dass sie dies auf keinen Fall wollte. Sie lebte sehr gerne in Fisher und hatte sich da ein neues Leben aufgebaut. Augenzwinkernd gab sie dann Claire zu verstehen dass sie ja nun genug Übernachtungsmöglichkeiten hatte, einmal auf Drovers und die zweite war auf Killarney.

Claire hatte Megs Entscheidung widerwillig angenommen doch sie konnte ihre Beweggründe verstehen.

Die Gäste staunten über diesen Zusammenhalt, dieser so außergewöhnlichen Familie. Claire hätte allen Grund gehabt, Harry für immer aus ihrem Leben zu verbannen und trotzdem hatte sie ihm die Hand zur Versöhnung geboten. Damit hatte sie mal wieder ihre unglaubliche Stärke gezeigt und wie sie immer wieder in der Lage war, andere damit zu überraschen und zu beeindrucken.

Jeder auf dieser Feier war sich sicher, dass diese Familie jede erdenkliche Hürde überwinden und gestärkter denn je, daraus heraustreten würde. Sie waren schon zu beneiden diese McLeods und Ryans.

**65. Kapitel **

**21. April 2001 Drovers Run**

Claire und Alex saßen im Büro von Daniel Brown und warteten ungeduldig und neugierig auf den Anwalt. Er hatte gestern auf Drovers angerufen und sie Beide zu einem Gespräch nach Fisher gebeten.

Claire und Alex konnten sich nicht vorstellen, was ihnen Daniel mitteilen wollte.

Eigentlich war ja alles geklärt und ihr Leben hatte sich in ruhigen Bahnen entwickelt.

Hätte ihnen vor zwei Jahren einer vorher gesagt, das ihr Leben heute aussehen würde, hätte Claire Haus und Hof dagegen gewettet.

Doch es war tatsächlich so. Sie und Alex waren so glücklich wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. J.J und Charlie waren ein Jahr alt geworden und krabbelten schon munter im Haus herum.

Alex hatte den Beiden zu ihrem ersten Geburtstag, jeweils ein Pony geschenkt und dadurch Claire in helle Panik versetzt. Doch Alex hatte sie davon überzeugt, dass er nie das Leben seine Kinder aufs Spiel setzten würde.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen, hatte sie Alex und Nick dabei beobachtet wie die Beiden ihre Kleinen den ersten Ritt ermöglichten und zu Claires erstaunen schien es ihren Zwergen zu gefallen. J.J. quietschte unentwegt vor Freude, während ihr Bruder die ganze Zeit selig vor sich hin grinste und damit Allen seine ersten beiden Zähne präsentierte.

So klein und süß die Beiden waren, man konnte deutlich ihre sehr unterschiedlichen Charaktere erkennen. J.J. war eindeutig Claires Tochter, prinzipiell ließ sie sich keine Vorschriften machen und einzig Alex konnte seine Kleine zur Vernunft bringen.

Charlie hingegen, kam eindeutig nach seinem Vater, das verschmitzte Lächeln und den Blick, den der Kleine drauf hatte, machte es Claire unmöglich ihm lange böse zu sein.

Anders als J.J., war Charlie ein richtiger heimlicher Unruhestifter und veranstaltete immer, wenn die Großen nicht hinsahen, den größten Unsinn. J.J. hingegen liebte es, die Erwachsenen zu provozieren und vor allem dann, wenn Meg oder Liz anwesend waren, an deren Kostbarkeiten rum zuzupfen und diese zu beschädigen.

So war es mit Megs Erbstück von ihrer Großmutter ergangen. Die kleine Uhr stand bei ihr im Cottage auf einer Ablage und Meg hatte J.J. schon mehrmals daran gehindert, diese in die Hand zunehmen.

Trotzdem schaffte es die Kleine irgendwann, diese einmal zu erwischen. Mit einem lauten Lachen schwenkte sie die, von ihr so lange bewunderte, Uhr siegessicher in der Luft. Als Meg ihr drohend mit dem Finger klar machen wollte, sie sollte die Uhr auf den Boden legen, da hatte J.J. ihr ausnahmsweise einmal gehorcht. Doch anders als Meg es sich gewünscht hatte, denn J.J. ließ die Uhr aus luftiger Höhe fallen und blickte Meg dann so treuherzig an, als träfe sie keine Schuld.

Von da an beschloss Meg, die Kinder nur noch im Haupthaus zu beaufsichtigen. Wenn die kleinen Monster schon etwas kaputt machen wollten, dann bitteschön die Dinge ihrer Eltern.

Neben ihren beiden Kindern, sorgte auch Tess´ und Nicks Nachwuchs für gehörigen Wirbel. Die kleine Ruth Alexandra hatte sich ziemlich geziert, das Licht der Welt zu erblicken und nachdem ihr errechneter Termin weit überschritten war, wurde Ruthie am 19.Januar per Kaiserschnitt geboren.

Wie unzufrieden sie darüber war, ließ die Kleine sofort Alle wissen und schrie wie am Spies ihren Unmut heraus.

Mittlerweile hatte sich der kleine Wurm an das Leben hier draußen gewöhnt und Meg kümmerte sich tagsüber, um die Kleine zusammen mit den anderen beiden Ungeheuern.

Meg nannte die Kleinen zwar immer so, doch sie konnte niemandem verheimlichen wie verfallen sie den kleinen Wonnepropen war.

Und bereits jetzt konnte man bei Ruthie den McLeodschen Dickkopf erkennen. Zwar war sie erst drei Monate alt, doch wenn es ihr irgendwie zu langweilig wurde, dann wandelte sich ihre sonst so goldige Stimme in eine regelrechte Alarmsirene vor der sogar, die durch nichts zu erschütternde J.J. davon krabbelte.

Und ein weiterer Nachwuchs hatte den Weg nach Drovers gefunden, einer mit dem Niemand gerechnet hatte.

Roy, Claires Hund, hatte mit einer herumstreunenden Hundedame Junge gezeugt und nachdem die Hundemutter ihre Kleinen im Stich gelassen hatte, hatte Roy jedes seiner Jungen zu Claire getragen und ihr diese vor die Füße gelegt. Es waren insgesamt 6 Hundebabys und Claire konnte es der Mutter nicht verübeln, das sich diese aus dem Staub gemacht hatte.

Doch Claire liebte ihren Hund und so halfen Alle eifrig mit, die Kleinen am Leben zu erhalten.

Ihr Einsatz wurde belohnt, denn es wuchsen sechs herrliche Welpenjunge heran, vier Männchen und zwei Weibchen und Alle sahen sie ihrem Daddy sehr ähnlich.

Ein Hundebaby nahmen Stevie und Dave und nannten den Kleinen Tequilla, da er sich am ersten Abend als er bei ihnen war, sich über die Tequilla-flasche hergemacht hatte.

Ein weiteres Männchen fand sein zu Hause bei Becky und Jake. Die in der Zeit, als die Jungen so groß waren um weggegeben zu werden, bei ihnen auf Besuch waren. Becky war gekommen um ihnen persönlich mitzuteilen, dass sie ihr erstes Kind erwarte. Alles freute sich mit ihr und als sie wehmütig abreisen musste, gab ihr Claire das Hundebaby mit, den sie gleich Drovers taufte.

Der dritte Welpe fand sein zu Hause bei Jodi und Rob, die seit dem 22. Dezember verheiratet waren. Jodi hatte es anscheinend sehr eilig, den Stand der Tante loszuwerden und hatte zwei Wochen nach Ruthies Geburt stolz verkündet, dass sie ende September Mutter werde.

Sehr erstaunt hatten die Anderen diese Nachricht aufgenommen, denn anscheinend musste Jodi gleich in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht Schwanger geworden sein und konnte demnach nicht besonders Weit sein.

Trotzdem freuten sie Tess und Claire für ihre jüngste Schwestern, während Alex und Nickt ihrem Schwager zu der gelungenen Hochzeitsnacht gratulierten. Jodis Naturell ließ es nicht zu, dass sie bis zur Geburt ihres Kindes warten konnte und wollte sofort wissen, was sie unter ihrem Herzen trug.

Glücklich erfuhren sie und Rob, dass Jodi mit einem Jungen Schwanger war.

Deshalb entschieden sich die Beiden, dass sie lieber ein Weibchen haben wollten und Jodi wählte von den beiden Weibchen das vorwitzigste, frechste, und vor allem wohl genährteste aus und gab ihr den Namen Ari.

Nick und Tess hingegen nahmen den Kleinsten der Jungen auf und da es sich um einen ausgesprochenen Dreckspatz handelte, tauften sie den kleinen Racker Scruffy.

Das letzte Männchen fand bei Kate und Patrick sein zu Hause. Er bekam den Namen Socks, da er weiße Pfoten hatte und es so aussah, als hätte er Socken an.

Übrig blieb noch ein Weibchen. Doch bevor sich Claire darüber Gedanken machen konnte was aus ihr wurde, hatte Harry sich die Kleine geschnappt und adoptiert. Passend zum Haus in dem er nun Wohnte, nannte er sie Helen.

Jodi zog ihn damit auf, dass er durch diese Namenswahl doch nur davon ablenken wollte, dass er mit dem Geist von Helen sprach. Harry hatte herzlich darüber gelacht, aber er blieb eine Erklärung schuldig, warum sein Welpe Helen hieß.

Claire schmunzelte, als sie an die letzten Monate dachte. Alles hatte seine Richtigkeit und sogar Reagan und Jasmin waren eine fester Bestanteil ihrer Familie geworden. Jasmin hatte im letzten Sommer, unter Komplikationen, einem Mädchen das Leben geschenkt, das am Anfang einen ziemlichen Kampf austragen musste um am Leben zu bleiben. Doch jetzt war die kleine Laura Prudence gesund und bald würden sie sie endlich kennen lernen.

Leider konnten Jasmin und ihr Mann im letzten Sommer nicht zu ihnen kommen, da eben bei Laura diese Schwierigkeiten aufgetaucht waren und erst jetzt traute sich Jasmin, ihr die längere Fahrt zuzumuten.

Und dann war da noch Liz, die eine bemerkenswerte Freundschaft zu Harry entwickelt hatte. Und es schien sogar so das die alte Vertrautheit, die einst die beiden verbunden hatte, wieder erwacht war. Den bei den letzten Besuchen von Liz, hatte sie weder auf Drovers noch auf Killarney gewohnt, sondern bei Harry.

Schelmisch hatten Alex und Nick danach bemerkt dass womöglich dieses Jahr es zu drei Hochzeiten käme.

Die erste stand ihnen kurz bevor, Stevie und Nick wollten sich in einer Woche das Ja Wort geben.

Die zweite war die von Kate und Patrick die erst nach Jodis Endbindung stattfand. Dazwischen hätten, laut Alex und Nick, ihre Eltern ja genügend Zeit zum zweiten Mal zu heiraten.

Harry hatte belustigt auf ihren Vorschlag reagiert und hatte erwartungsvoll Liz angesehen die nur lachend mit dem Kopf geschüttelt hatte.

„Mal sehen, du hast ja immer noch Bewährung!" raunte sie dabei Harry zu, der schallend aufgelacht hatte.

In Gedanken versunken bemerkte Claire nicht, dass Daniel den Raum betreten hatte. Alex legte ihr sanft seine Hand auf ihrem Unterarm, um sie darauf aufmerksam zu machen.

Entschuldigend sah Claire den Anwalt an und dieser lächelte ihr zu.

„Ich danke ihnen, dass sie es sich einrichten konnten hier bei mir zu erscheinen. Da heute Samstag ist und ich eigentlich bereits zu Hause bei meiner Frau sein sollte, mache ich es kurz.

Claire, ihr Vater hat ihnen zwei Briefe hinterlassen, die ich ihnen erst nach der von ihm angesetzten Frist übergeben, darf.." eröffnete er und klappte eine Aktenmappe auf. Er entnahm ihr einen Brief und reichte ihn Claire. Fragend nahm sie den entgegen und hob die Augenbrauen.

"Jack hatte mir bezüglich der Briefe klare Anweisungen gegeben. Einen davon sollte ich am Tag ihrer Entscheidung ungeöffnet vernichten, was ich auch gemacht habe." beantwortete er ihr stumme Frage.

„Was steht denn da drin?" wollte Alex neugierig wissen, doch der Anwalt zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Jack hatte sie mir verschlossen überreicht." sagte er.

Claire sah den Umschlag an und erkannte die Handschrift ihres Vaters.

Sie strich andächtig über die Schrift wo „Für Claire und Alex" stand.

Langsam öffnet sie den Umschlag und entnahm ihm die letzte Botschaft ihres Vaters.

„_Liebste Claire, mein lieber Alex! _

_Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir, diesem sturen alten Esel der sich dermaßen in euer Leben eingemischt hat. _

_Aber Kinder, ihr habt mir einfach keine andere Wahl gelassen und ich musste euch endlich den nötigen Schupps geben, na ja ehrlich gesagt kommt es eher einem gehörigem Fußtritt gleich. _

_Claire, meine geliebte Tochter, du und Alex gehört zusammen! Weiß Gott, ich hatte es lange Zeit auch nicht erkannt, doch mit jedem Jahr das verging konnte ich es sehen. Die Liebe, die euch verbindet ist so einzigartig, dass ich kaum mit ansehen konnte, wie sehr ihr dieses zarte Band immer wieder mit den Füssen tratet. _

_Du, Alex, gingst von einer Frau zur nächsten, immer auf der Suche nach dem nächsten Abenteuer und Eroberung. _

_Dass du dabei die größte Herausforderung, die sich direkt vor deinen Augen befand, nicht sehen konntest, schiebe ich mal deiner männlichen Unfähigkeit zu, das Richtige zu erkennen. _

_Ich weiß, wovon ich spreche. Zwei Frauen habe ich geliebt, die eine wurde mir vom Tod entrissen, die Andere hatte ich durch meine Unfähigkeit ihr meine Gefühle zu zeigen, für immer verloren. _

_Lange Zeit habe ich dieses Verhalten praktiziert und dich, Claire, dadurch beinahe für immer verloren, doch es war Alex, der dich wieder in mein Leben zurückholte. Du musstest etwas vom Schlimmsten durchmachen, das einer Frau zustoßen kann. Zu Recht gingst du fort und wieder war es Alex, der dich nach Hause holte. Er stand dir bei und half dir deinen Weg zu gehen. _

_Als er danach deine Hilfe und Unterstützung brauchte, hast zu keinen Moment gezögert und standest ihm bei. _

_Ihr Beide führtet beinahe das Leben eines Ehepaares und doch über eure Gefühle, konntet ihr euch nicht Klar werden. _

_Nachdem ich von den rechtlichen Verwicklungen von Drovers erfahren hatte, sah ich meine Chance gekommen und so suchte ich meinen Bruder Hugh. _

_Ich bin dankbar, dass ich meinen Frieden mit meinen kleinen Bruder machen konnte, bevor ich diese Welt verlassen habe! _

_Uns beiden war klar, dass unser Plan einige Risiken barg und dass Harry sicherlich alles unternehmen würde um meinen Plan zu vereiteln. Deshalb war es ja auch Hughs Idee, euch zu einer Familiengründung zu zwingen. _

_Ich baute darauf, dass ihr eurem Kind das ersparen würdet, was ihr als Kinder erleben musstet. Euer Verantwortungsgefühl und eure Liebe zu Drovers war mir der Garant, dass ihr meinem letzten Wunsch folge leisten würdet. _

_Da ihr nun diesen Brief in den Händen haltet beweißt mir, dass ich Recht hatte und ihr zu einander gefunden habt. _

_Das, meine Kinder, erfüllt mich mit unendlich viel Dankbarkeit und Freude. _

_In meinen Träumen sehe ich euch Hand in Hand durchs Leben gehen und wie euch die Liebe, die ihr füreinander empfindet, umgibt. _

_Behaltet euch diese Verbundenheit euer Leben lang, denn sie ist selten und wert, das man an ihr fest hält. _

_Ich wollte euch mit diesem Schreiben erklären, dass ich meinen Wunsch nicht aus Böswilligkeit ausgesprochen hatte, sondern stets nur euer Lebensglück im Auge hatte. _

_Bei Nick und Tess mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Früher oder später erkennen die Beiden, dass sie zusammen gehören, vor allem da Nick seine Gefühle, die er für Tess hat, im Gesicht geschrieben stehen. _

_Deshalb hatte ich die beiden nicht in meinem Plan miteinbezogen. _

_Und das Jodi ihren Weg gehen wird, weiß ich. Denn du, Claire, wirst zu verhindern wissen, dass sie die gleichen Fehler machen wird, die du gemacht hast. _

_Ich kenne dich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass du das Wohl der Anderen immer über dein eigenes Stellen wirst. Doch ich weiß auch, dass du Alex an deiner Seite haben wirst, der dir mit Kraft, Wille, Fürsorge und viel Liebe beistehen wird. _

_Das Einzige was ich bereue, ist das ich mein Enkelkind nicht kennen lernen durfte, aber ich weiß, das ein Kind von euch Beiden das schönste und liebenswerteste Geschöpf auf Gottes Erde sein wird. _

_Ich hoffe dass ihr mich stets in guter Erinnerung behalten werdet und ab und an meinen Enkelkinder von mir erzählen werdet. _

_Ich liebe euch Alle und werde von meiner Wolke aus, ein wachsames Auge auf euch haben _

_In Liebe _

_Dad _

_Ps: _

_Falls ihr euch fragt was in dem anderen Brief stand, sei euch versichert, es war ein leeres Blatt Papier! _

_Ich wusste, dass ihr euch für das Richtige entscheidet und ihr glaubt doch nicht im ernst, dass ich zwei solcher Briefe schreiben würde? _

_Ich bitte euch, ihr solltet mich doch besser kennen!_

Claire ließ den Brief sinken und sah Alex an. Sie hatte unbewusst den Brief laut vorgelesen und Alex schmunzelte.

"Das sieht Jack so ähnlich!" sagte er und strich seiner Frau zärtlich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Glücklich doch mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie in die Augen, die sie so liebte.

„Er war einzigartig, nur Jack McLeod findet einen Weg auch nach seinem Tot das letzte Wort zu haben!" bestätigte Claire.

Daniel hatte kopfschüttelnd Jacks letzten Satz vernommen und zollte seinem alten Freund Respekt. Nur Jack schaffte es, einem so gefühlvollem Brief seinen Stempel aufzudrücken und es war so typisch für Jack, einen solchen Spruch im Raum stehen zulassen.

"Danke Daniel, dass Sie meinem Vater ein so guter Freund waren" sagte Claire und stand etwas mühsam auf.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Daniel, dass Claire in anderen Umständen war.

„Oh, ich gratuliere! Ich hatte es vorhin nicht bemerkt!" sagte er verlegen.

Claire lächelte ihn bezaubernd an. „Danke, nun in vier Monaten ist es soweit!" erwiderte Claire und bemerkte wie Alex schmunzelte.

Vor fünf Monaten waren er und Claire zu ihren Flitterwochen aufgebrochen und sie hatten ein kleines Andenken aus dieser Zeit mitgebracht.

„Und wissen Sie was es wird?" wollte Daniel interessiert wissen.

„Nein, aber diesmal sind wir uns sicher dass es nur ein Kind sein wird" antwortete Alex und sah belustigt den Anwalt an, während Claire kicherte.

Daniel verstand die Anspielung. „Sagt wer, der Arzt vom letzten Mal?" hakte er belustigt nach und als er die entsetzten Gesichter von Claire und Alex sah, lachte er laut auf...

**ENDE **

**© Ari**

Ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn Du mir Deine Meinung zu meiner Fan Fiction mitteilen würdest. Feedbacks sind immer gern gesehen und motivieren weiter zu schreiben!


End file.
